Forever with Lord Sesshomaru
by LadyRacheloftheWest
Summary: After Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle with Rin in tow, he resumed his duties as Lord of the West, but doesn't that include producing an heir? As his mother sends prospective women his way, how will it change his feelings towards Rin?
1. Humans and Demons

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on

the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

Word of warning: My chapters tend to get pretty long, so make sure you have enough time to sit for a while before reading. Thanks a lot!

**Chapter 1**

**Humans and Demons**

Ane watched the woman up on the platform. She was very beautiful: fair skin, dark brown eyes, and raven colored hair. She wore a gorgeous green kimono that accented the coloring of her lips and cheeks. _I bet that girl's never worked a day in her life._ Ane sighed. She still didn't quite understand it. Her village and a nearby village of demons got into some feud, so the "great" Lord of the West sent his advisors to end the dispute. Ane shook her head. Until now, nobody in her village had ever heard of Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, or Karasaya, but now they were here telling her village what to do. She looked at the demon standing beside Lady Rin. He was a dog demon with short white hair and golden eyes. He wore a deep blue outfit with armor over it. The demon rarely moved, and Ane had only heard him talk twice. It was odd to see such a quiet demon.

"Lady Ane, do you find these agreements suitable?" the girl asked.

"I suppose we will just have to learn to accept them, " Ane answered. The dispute started with food, but that was nothing new. Everyone needed to eat. Her village had begun to hunt the deer more earnestly of late. It was winter, and her village was running out of food. The nearby panther tribe began breaking into homes and stealing food shortly after that starting a battle between the two villages. The men of Ane's village had already killed two of the panther thieves when Rin and Karasaya showed up. They claimed to be from the "Lord of the West," and wanted to end the dispute. Apparently, the panther demons had begun to starve due to her village hunting all the deer.

"Lord Kaito?"

"We agree to the terms Lady Rin. It is to our mutual interests that our villages work together," the panther demon leader replied.

Ane refrained from rolling her eyes. _He's trying too hard._ So, Rin and Karasaya had formed an agreement between the two villages. Ane's village would share their hunting techniques with the demons, and in return, the demons would not punish the humans for killing two of their tribe, stop stealing their food, and offer protection to the human village. It made sense to Ane actually. The demons would get their food, and would have to protect the humans to continue hunting with them. The humans would stop the robberies and receive protection. Ane just didn't like the fact that someone would come in and tell her she had to agree to it.

"Then it's settled," Lady Rin said.

Rin sat upon AhUn and stretched. That had been a long debate. She sighed. Why didn't these people understand all she wanted was to help? The sad part was that in cases like this, dealing with humans and demons, it was usually the humans who were more stubborn. It was usually, but not always. Sometimes certain tribes of demons would get violent, but that's why she had Karasaya. "What do you think?" she asked the demon running at her side.

"It was a good decision," Karasaya answered. Over the years, Rin had learned to read her Lord's face. It was a difficult challenge, but she found the subtle hints that gave Lord Sesshomaru's emotions away. Karasaya's face was much easier to read, and Rin could tell he wanted to say something else.

"And?"

Karasaya smiled. "You did a good job Rin. You're quite a skilled diplomat and have proven that you deserve the position." Rin had come to the Western Castle a few years after traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. Karasaya had been there to care for it while the young demon lord was away. He, along with Jaken, had helped educate Rin, and Karasaya had always been encouraging Rin to be one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors. Now, ten years since Rin began her life with the demons, she was an advisor to the Lord of the Western Lands and his personal liaison between himself and the humans in his lands. Karasaya usually accompanied her on these diplomatic missions. She thought it was her Lord's way of making sure she didn't get into any trouble. She didn't mind though. Karasaya was good natured and didn't mind joking around. He was a good friend.

"You've said that before," Rin said.

"It's the truth." Rin sighed. He obviously wanted to say something else, but wasn't going to. Oh well, it was a long trip back home. He would say something eventually. Rin had learned early on that Karasaya didn't always speak his mind. He was actually an advisor of Lord Sesshomaru's mother and would often have to go report to her in her private castle in the clouds. Rin wondered what he would tell her, but Karasaya had told Rin that his loyalties belonged to Lord Sesshomaru first and then the Lady of the West. Rin trusted him, but she wished she knew what he was always thinking about.

After a few hours, Karasaya slowed down the pace. He supposed Rin would want to take a break soon. She was watching the scenery around her, and Karasaya inwardly smiled. She wore a white fur coat. It had been a gift from Inuyasha's mate. She had assured Rin it was all fake fur. It made Rin look like she fit right in with the dog demons. She looked quite beautiful with the sunset on her face and the wind blowing through her hair, yet he would never make a move for Rin. Karasaya had always watched Rin's relationship with his Lord, and the older Rin grew, the more Karasaya believed that Lord Sesshomaru should choose Rin to be his Lady. He'd never admit it though. That was certain death.

Karasaya had been charged with keeping up Lord Sesshomaru's castle in his absence by the Lady of the West. He had been an advisor to the former lord, and never agreed with his son's views about humans. The great dog demon had taught Karasaya that humans could be used to add to his land's strength and be powerful allies, yet Sesshomaru had always thought humans were pathetic and weak creatures that needed to be wiped out. Karasaya was sure that the young lord's ideas came from his heartless mother, but when Lord Sesshomaru returned from his campaign against Naraku with a human girl in tow, Karasaya had been more than excited. Sesshomaru's mother on the other hand was disappointed. She had asked Karasaya to remain in the castle as Sesshomaru's advisor and report to her. Karasaya had reported necessary things to the lady, but never anything about Rin. He knew that the demoness hated the human girl for distracting her son. Karasaya, on the other hand, had seen it as a glimmer of hope. Perhaps the demons and humans of the West could be united under a demon lord and human lady. He hadn't been sure if anything like that could happen with Lord Sesshomaru, but a few years back, Sesshomaru had said something that made Karasaya wonder.

_"Master Karasaya!" Karasaya looked to the teenage girl calling to him. Rin stood in the garden with her sword in hand. She was dressed in her training armor and had her hair tied up. "I've been practicing with Lord Sesshomaru! Would you like to watch us duel?" she called out. _

_When Rin had come to the castle at the age of 9, she had begun lessons with Jaken and Karasaya immediately. Jaken taught her basic grammar and math while Karasaya taught her the history and culture of the Western Lands and dog demon clans along with lessons in self defense. By the time Rin had reached 14, she could easily beat Karasaya in a duel and began training with Lord Sesshomaru. Now at 16, she could hold her own against her lord. Karasaya had been thoroughly impressed._

_He watched Lord Sesshomaru and Rin bow to each other and begin their duel. Rin used her sword Kiryoku while Lord Sesshomaru used a simple training sword. Rin's sword had been a gift from Lord Sesshomaru marking her success in training. It had been made by Toutousai from one of Sesshomaru's fangs. Toutousai had named the sword Kiryoku telling Rin that only her will power could control the demon energy of the sword. Rin had mastered it though. Kiryoku didn't give her any special powers or techniques, but it was a strong sword that obeyed Rin's command._

_Rin swung Kiryoku towards Sesshomaru's left. He easily blocked it and then swung his sword towards her left shoulder. Rin jumped back and instantly swung towards his outstretched arm. Sensing the attack, Sesshomaru adjusted his and swung back towards Rin's head. Karasaya inhaled quickly. While Sesshomaru was using a training sword, the force of his attack could still seriously hurt Rin. Rin ducked under the attack and lunged for Sesshomaru's stomach. He spun out of the way and came around using Rin's forward momentum to put himself behind her. He aimed his sword at the back of Rin's head._

_Karasaya now was alarmed. Sesshomaru was going to hit her full force in the head! "Rin! Watch out!" he yelled. Rin instantly paused and looked towards Karasaya. She stopped her forward movement causing Sesshomaru to misjudge the distance between them. He dropped the sword to avoid hitting her but still ran into her. They both fell towards the ground, but Sesshomaru quickly composed himself and caught Rin in his arms and stood the two of them back up. Karasaya saw Rin's pained expression. Apparently, the spikes on Sesshomaru's armor dug deeper into her back than what was comfortable. He didn't smell any blood though. Karasaya looked to Lord Sesshomaru and grimaced. His lord looked furious. _

_Lord Sesshomaru released Rin and turned to Karasaya. "Fool! What were you thinking?!" He turned to Rin and said, "enough for today." Karasaya let out the breath he was holding. Perhaps he would get away with just that scolding. He was wrong. "Karasaya, meet me in my study," Sesshomaru yelled. He stormed off._

_"It really was my fault," Rin said. "I'll tell him that later."_

_Karasaya looked to Rin. She had a sympathetic look on her face. "If I'm alive later." Karasaya headed to his lord's study._

_He quietly entered the room. It was simply laid out holding only Sesshomaru's desk and a few short chairs...and Lord Sesshomaru. He looked away when Karasaya walked in. Anger was evident in the way he sat. Karasaya waited for his sentence._

_"You will no longer watch us duel Karasaya. You obviously cannot keep your mouth shut." Sesshomaru said. He was still looking away. "You almost caused Rin to get hurt. I have killed others who have threatened her safety."_

_Karasaya grimaced. "My Lord, I apolog-"_

_"Rin's life belongs to me." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly. Karasaya blinked, surprised at the choice of words. "Rin is not yet skilled enough to deal with distractions. She is not preparing for battle Karasaya, only self-defense. Until she is ready, I will never let her fight another." Sesshomaru paused and finally looked to Karasaya. "I will always protect her. I would never hurt her." he said quietly._

_Karasaya bowed his head. "I am sorry my Lord. I should never doubt you." Karasaya looked up. "But may I ask why her my Lord? Why do you protect Rin?" He really didn't expect Sesshomaru to answer the question. It was too personal._

_"She is the only one I can trust." Karasaya was shocked. Lord Sesshomaru was sharing his thoughts with him! "She follows me without a question, never doubts me, and always cares for me. I will at least return her kindness. You are dismissed Karasaya."_

_Karasaya bowed and walked out into the hall. He smiled. So the heartless Lord Sesshomaru had a heart after all. It was amazing._

"Karasaya, are you day dreaming?"

Karasaya blinked and returned to the present. "Excuse me?"

Rin laughed. "Let me guess. She's tall with pale skin, white hair, gold eyes..."

Karasaya smiled. She walked right into this. "And who do you dream about Rin?" he interrupted her.

She noticeably paled for a second and then smiled. "He has dark hair, is very strong, and has two heads." AhUn growled in agreement. Rin laughed and scratched the ears of one head and then the other. "Yes, AhUn. You're my best friend." She giggled again.

"So you don't dream of Lord Sesshomaru at all?"

For a second there, Rin looked so shocked that Karasaya was worried that she would fall off AhUn's back. She regained her composure and looked away from him. "Karasaya, that is a foolish thing to say! You really are looking for a early death; aren't you?!"

Karasaya smiled. "I guess so."

They continued in silence for a few moments before Rin spoke again. "Karasaya, I know where I am." He looked to her. She looked very excited all of a sudden. "Kagome and Inuyasha live close to here," she happily said. "Could I visit them?"

She really didn't have to ask him. He had no authority over her. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't be pleased." He would be very upset if Karasaya left her alone.

Rin rolled her eyes in a very human way. "I'd only be a few hours behind you. I can take care of my self." Karasaya inwardly agreed with her. She was 18 now and much more skilled in fighting than she had been two years ago.

"But I'd be the one who has to tell our Lord why you're not with me." He paused. "Well, if you're only a few hours behind me Lord Sesshomaru won't be angry at me for long. As soon as you return to the castle, he'll switch his attention to being angry with you."

Rin smiled. "Thank you Karasaya! I'll be right behind you!" With that, she and AhUn flew off in different direction.

Karasaya shook his head. Lord Sesshomaru would never be angry with her. He smiled.

"Let's hurry AhUn. It's getting colder." The dragon demon growled in agreement and sped up. Rin knew that Lord Sesshomaru was going to be upset with Karasaya, but she hadn't seen Kagome and Inuyasha and the children in forever. She supposed they all had gotten really tall since she had last seen them. She continued day dreaming about her distant family when she suddenly noticed a river. "Let's stop there AhUn and get something to eat." They dropped from the sky and landed. Much to Rin's disappointment she noticed the river was iced over. "No fish for us." It must be colder than she thought. "I'm sure Kagome will have something for us to eat." AhUn growled, and Rin laughed. She knew AhUn liked that idea. Kagome always prepared a meal for him called "kibbles and gravy." Rin didn't know what it was, but it always smelled good.

Suddenly AhUn growled louder and more threatening. Rin quickly went to jump on his back but never made it. Something was pulling her back down.

"Hold on girl. Where do you think you're going?" Rin saw a group of three men standing there. Why hadn't she seen them? She sniffed the air. They stunk like dirt and grass. That's why AhUn hadn't smelt them. Are they demon slayers?

AhUn was trying to fight his way towards her, but one of the men was keeping him at bay. "AhUn return home." He might not be able to help her, but he could go get Lord Sesshomaru to come save her. She watched as AhUn swept up towards the sky and then disappeared.

Suddenly, the man holding her smacked her in the face. Rin didn't cry out. She was stronger than that. "I don't know what you want, but I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

The man holding her laughed. "We don't want anything from you girl. You associate with demons... Well nothing except maybe entertainment."

Rin knew what that meant. Angrily, she quickly reached for Kiryoku. She was stopped short, and her arm was twisted at an uncomfortable angle.

"Let me relieve you of your sword," the man holding her said. Rin smiled inwardly. When the man reached for the sword, Kiryoku sparked and burned his hand. "What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Some kind of demon sword?" another man asked.

"Kiryoku only answers to me," Rin declared. She had momentarily been released when the man reached for her sword. She drew Kiryoku only to have it knocked out of her hands. One of the men had wrapped his hands and grabbed the sword. The third man captured Rin again and held her arms behind her back.

"Way too much trouble to be used for entertainment" the first man stated. Rin inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

Rin was forcefully thrown into a small dark room. "You like demons so much. Why don't you join them in their cells?" The men laughed. "I think they're hungry too." With some more laughter, they walked away.

Rin tried to look around the dark room. There's demons in here? "Who's there?" she called out. "I won't hurt you." It was silent a few minutes more before a small voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" It was a small feminine voice that sounded very tired and ragged. A child? The prisoners were children?


	2. Let's Go Home

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

Word of warning: My chapters tend to get pretty long, so make sure you have enough time to sit for a while before reading. Thanks a lot!

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Go Home**

"My name is Rin. I am an advisor of Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I was captured too."

"I know you!" This voice was male, also belonging to a child. "I met you once with Father and Mother at Lord Sesshomaru's castle." She heard the voice coming closer, like the boy was crawling towards her. "My name is Takeshi."

The name clicked in Rin's mind. "You're Kouga's and Ayame's son?" She had met their children last summer. Kouga and Ayame had come to speak with Sesshomaru about allying their lands. Nothing much had come out of the meeting. Rin remembered that they had another son though. "Is your brother Yuudai here too?"

"No." The voice sounded very sad. "They got just me."

"How many more children are in here?" Rin asked.

"Four," Takeshi answered.

"May I meet you all?" Rin's eyes were adjusting to the dark. She could make out the form of the wolf demon boy beside her and three other silhouettes further away.

"I'm Ayaka," the first female voice spoke again. "I am a fox demon. The princess to the clan in the south."

"I'm Tama," another female voice spoke up. "I'm a princess too! My clan lives just north of Lord Sesshomaru's lands but south of the wolf demons. I'm a monkey demon." She talked so fast that it almost made Rin laugh.

"I'm Koji." The voice was so small and scared that Rin almost didn't hear it.

"Where are you from Koji?"

"Just a little ways from here, but I don't want your help! We don't like Sesshomaru!"

Rin grimaced. "What kind of demon are you Koji? Are you a prince also?"

"Of course I am! My dad's the lord of the raccoon tribe." Rin understood. The raccoon demons had always been close to humans. She remembered Master Miroku having a raccoon demon friend. It wasn't a surprise that the raccoon demons didn't like Lord Sesshomaru. He always spoke out against humans.

"Koji, I'm human, and I work for Lord Sesshomaru."

She heard him snort. "Hmph." He was more like Lord Sesshomaru than he knew.

"How long have you all been here?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure," Takeshi said, "but it feels like it's been days."

Rin frowned. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Too long." That was Tama's voice.

"I'm hungry too," the others chimed in.

Rin nodded. "We'll find some food." Being demons, the children probably weren't starving, but she was sure that they were still pretty hungry. "Do you know why you're here?"

Takeshi spoke up again. "One man said that they were going to try to lure our parents and their armies here to free us. He said they had a huge demon slayer army that would wipe out my whole clan!"

Rin heard one of the girls start to cry. The crying saddened Rin. It was time to get these children home! "Be strong!" Rin demanded. The crying stopped. "We're all going to go home. We'll find a way to escape."

"How?" Koji asked.

Rin thought for a moment. "Do you know how a jar looks with a spout?" she asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tama asked.

"When you tip that jar upside down," Rin explained, "all the water doesn't come out at once. It takes a while because the spout is too small." She saw Takeshi nod beside her. "We'll do the same thing with the demon slayer army. Only one can fit through that door at a time, so we'll take the army one man at a time."

"We're not strong enough to fight a demon slayer army," Ayaka said. "It won't work."

"It will be five against one," Rin answered her. "You all are demons: stronger than any human." Rin knew that the children wouldn't be much of a challenge for any demon slayer, but she was strong. She knew she could do it by herself if she had to.

"I understand," Takeshi said. The wolf boy stood up. "We can do it!"

"Okay, here's what we'll do. The next time they open that door, we'll be ready." Rin turned to Takeshi. "I'll fight them off, but I need you, Takeshi, to help me. Help distract them so I can try to unarm the first one who comes through the door." Takeshi nodded. "Koji," she looked to the raccoon demon boy, "can you hold the door open?"

"Hmph, of course I can," he answered.

Rin smiled. She knew she could count on him, even if he didn't like her. "We need to keep that door open. It's our escape route. Plus, if we can pull them inside, their eyes won't be adjusted to the dark like ours have. That will give us a major advantage."

"That's a good idea," Takeshi said.

"What about me?!" Tama exclaimed.

Rin giggled. "Tama, I need you to be my eyes. Can you see alright in the dark?"

"Yes! Yes! I can do that!"

"I want you to watch my back. Let me know if someone is behind me at any time. Ayaka?"

"I still am not sure if this is a good idea Lady Rin."

"Ayaka, it will only work if you help. I need you to make sure only one person comes through that door at a time. Can you use any of your fox demon tricks to slow them down?"

"They're not tricks!" Ayaka exclaimed.

Rin grimaced "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Ayaka. You're powers are very valuable. We need them." She waited for Ayaka's response.

"I still do not like this idea Lady Rin, but you've thought it out really well. It is better to die trying to escape than waiting to die after they killed our families."

Rin was taken aback. "Thank you Ayaka. We won't die. We'll get out of here alive. Now let's be prepared."

After a few hours, Rin heard voices coming down the hall. Rin signaled to the children to get ready. Rin moved to the wall beside the door, and Takeshi took the other side. Koji and Ayaka crouched behind Takeshi. Tama stood a little ways from Rin.

The voices got louder. "Hey girl! Are you still alive?" There was some laughter. "I need some entertainment, and after me, so do my friends." More laughter. Rin cringed. They were not going to touch her. She allowed the anger for a moment to steel her resolve and then let it subside. She needed to focus right now.

The door opened and Rin attacked. She pulled the arm that had opened the door towards her and punched it's owner in the face as hard as she could. She heard him go down as Tama yelled. The guy behind him had his sword out and was coming at Rin's head. She moved to duck out of the way as Ayaka threw a bunch of screaming acorns at the man. It distracted him long enough that Rin knocked the sword from his hand. She prepared herself to fight him hand to hand, but Takeshi kicked him in the back. Takeshi being a wolf demon, she new that had to hurt. Rin took the opportunity to grab the man's fallen sword. She stood back up and sliced the man's chest. She felt the blood splatter on her as he fell down. Tama yelled again and Rin caught the next attacker across his chest also.

"That's it!" Tama yelled.

Rin looked up. There wasn't anymore coming into the room. She looked around. The three fallen men were the same ones who originally attacked her. Were they the only ones? She handed Takeshi the sword she had. "Stay here," she ordered him. "I'll be right back." Rin wasn't going to leave without her sword.

She looked around the rest of the building. It was a rather small hut with only a few rooms. She checked the rest of the rooms out. She wanted to make sure that there weren't any more men hiding around before she escaped with the children. In the last room, she found Kiryoku. She almost cried. The sword meant more to her than she would ever admit to Karasaya. It had been made from Sesshomaru's fang, so it was like Sesshomaru was watching over her at all times. She hugged the sword to her chest and smiled. _We're going to make it! _She checked outdoors quick to make sure there weren't any guards out there. It was all clear. Rin ran back to the children.

"Let's go! The rest of the army hasn't shown up yet, so let's get out of here before it does!" Rin shouted. "Ayaka and Tama jump on Takeshi's back. Koji jump on mine." After a few minutes of arguing, the children complied. Rin cautiously led them out of the hut. "We'll head north to the mountains. We can take shelter there while we make preparations to get back home."

They made their way up the mountain side. Luckily, Rin managed to spot a cave not to far up. She was tired, hungry, and very cold. Takeshi, who could run faster than she could, was slowing down and lagging behind. Rin helped them all into the cave. "Huddle up," she ordered. "I'll find wood to start a fire." Rin walked out of the cave and looked around. There wasn't much in the way of woods around, but there was enough. She unsheathed Kiryoku. "I'm sorry," she apologized to the sword. She was reducing it to being an ax. She felt the sword warming in her hands. She smiled. It was Kiryoku's way of accepting her apology. She swung it at the nearest tree and cut some branches down. She gathered as much wood as she could carry and headed back to the cave.

The children were all sitting next to each other trying to keep warm. She smiled. At least they listened well. "Ayaka, could you start the fire?"

Ayaka stood up and yelled, "Fox fire!" The wood ignited and a blaze sprung forth.

"Thank you," Rin said. She left the cave again and continued to gather wood until she had a nice pile in the cave. She sat down for a moment. Ayaka and Tama were quietly chatting. Takeshi had fallen asleep and Koji was staring into the fire. She looked all of the children over. Takeshi looked very much like his father Kouga. He wore similar armor and clothes to his father also. Ayaka, on the other hand, looked a lot like Rin's friend Shippo. Her hair was a darker shade of red, but she had the same bushy tail and was short like Shippo. She wore a green kimono that looked lovely next to her thick red fur. Tama looked like every other monkey demon Rin had ever seen. She had short light hair, dark eyes, and a long tail. She smiled that same mischievous smile too. Tama wore a red pant suit tied with a yellow ribbon. Koji was a similar case. He looked just like the raccoon demons she had seen before. He had white and dark brown fur which formed a mask around his eyes. He wore a purple outfit. Even though they all looked extremely different, they acted in similar ways for the most part. Rin smiled and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

"Lady Rin? Do you have anything to drink?" Tama's voice called across the room. Rin opened her eyes. _I guess this is training for when I have children_. She quietly laughed.

"Hold on Tama. I'll find something." She walked out of the cave and looked around. She took off her outer coat and her armor. She noticed all the blood on the white fur. She frowned. She put her coat back on and filled her breast plate with snow. She carried it back into the cave and sat it by the fire. "The snow will melt and you can drink it Tama."

"Thank you Lady Rin."

Rin headed back outside. She took off her coat again and wiped snow across the blood. It got most of the stain out but not all. Rin sighed. She would have to ask Haya, her servant, to help get the stain out. She put her coat back on. She sat near a tree for a moment and looked around. There wasn't any wildlife around or fruit trees. What am I going to feed these kids? She heard a noise to her left. She looked and saw a small deer trying to pull some bark of a nearby tree. The girl slowly crawled closer to it. The deer looked up towards her. Rin charged it with Kiryoku and stabbed the deer. She didn't like it, but it was necessary to survive. Rin drug the deer back to the entrance of the cave. She didn't want to take the deer inside because she was afraid it would upset Ayaka and Tama, Koji too even. She cut some meat and carried it inside. Rin found a large rock and sat it in the fire. She placed the meat on the rock. "Who doesn't like meat?" she asked. Ayaka, Tama, and Koji all held up their hands. She should have known. "Takeshi, there's some meat here for you."

Rin went back outside and finished up with the deer. She packed the remaining meat into the snow and buried the remains. She didn't want wolves coming after the smell. Well, Kouga's wolves would be a good thing right now. She looked around. There were a few bushes. Rin looked through them all and finally find a few berries. She took them back to the cave and handed them out to the other children. Takeshi had already eaten his meat and was back asleep. Rin retrieved another piece of meat and cooked it for herself. By time she had eaten it, the other three had fallen asleep. Rin soon followed them.

Rin woke up to the cold. She shivered uncontrollably. The fire had been reduced to glowing ashes. She rekindled the fire, and looked outside. It was dawn. Rin looked at the newly fallen snow on the ground. It was quite beautiful outside. She smiled and looked at the children. Sometime during the night, they had all cuddled closer to her. Rin sighed. They couldn't stay in this cave forever. She formulated a plan, and headed outside. "Sorry again Kiryoku." Rin used her sword to make a cot that she could pull. She took off her coat and then her outer kimono and laid it across the frame. She put her coat back on. She managed to use her the laces from her armor to tie the kimono tight. It would have to work. She prepared a breakfast for the four young demons.

"Let's go home," Rin said.

"Who's home are we going to first?" Tama asked.

Rin smiled. "Mine. It's warm there with plenty of food. We'll send a message to all of your parents from there." There was no argument. _They're probably all too tired._ She tried to put her armor back on the best she could without the missing laces. "Alright, everyone on the cot. Huddle there to stay warm." The children nodded and all obeyed her. Rin knew this was a shot in the dark, but it was all she could think of. The make-shift girder she made would hold the children while she pulled them. It would take her all day to walk back to the castle while pulling them, maybe even longer. She was strong enough though. She packed the rest of the food and started towards home. It took her a bit to get used to the weight she was pulling, but she managed.

Hours later, Rin stopped for a break. She figured it was mid afternoon. She had the children come out and help her prepare a fire. They all ate and then continued on their way. After the sun had set and the stars came out, Rin decided that she would have to stop. Once again, the children helped her build a fire and prepare a meal. Rin was too tired to continue walking so she climbed onto the cot with the children. She laid her coat over all of them and went to sleep.

Rin woke once again to the cold. This was probably the coldest winter she had ever experienced. She looked around. It was still dark out, but she must have been asleep for a few hours because the fire had died down. She had traveled the distance between Inuyasha's forest and the Western Castle many times, so she knew the general direction she was heading by the landmarks on the journey. Rin knew about where she was currently at and figured the rest of the journey in her head. It probably take her a few more hours to finally get home. She considered waking the young demons and preparing another meal but decided against it. They would let her know when they got hungry. Rin looked at the children making sure they were all secured on the cot. She frowned. _They look so cold._ She took off her coat and laid it over them. They would be home soon, she could do without her coat for a couple of hours.

oooooooooo

Haya was pacing around the castle trying to make her self busy. _No sense in worrying about Rin. Lord Sesshomaru will find her. _She was still worried though. Karasaya had come back two days ago without Rin. Instantly, Lord Sesshomaru had been upset. His conversation with Karasaya could be heard throughout the castle. He had been very upset! Haya shook her head. Poor Karasaya. Haya loved Rin like her own daughter, but she thought the girl sometimes was to rebellious, and Karasaya often took the blame for it. After a couple hours, Rin still hadn't showed up, and Lord Sesshomaru and Karasaya had both left to look for her. They had been gone for nearly two days now.

"Haya! The guards have spotted something! They think it's Rin!" Jaken yelled.

Haya rushed downstairs spotting Jaken and Ine, the castle's cook. Haya didn't stop to talk. "Come on!" She was a pig demon so she didn't move too fast with her short legs. Jaken didn't move too fast either, but Ine was a lesser dog demon and quickly caught up with Haya. Haya noticed the guards had not moved to aid Rin. She snorted. She knew they were taught not to leave the front gates, but come on! Rin was in trouble! She and Ine rushed out to meat the distant form.

Haya felt the air rush from her lungs when she spotted Rin. The girl was dressed in only her inner kimono and her armor which awkwardly hung from her body. Her lips were a shade of blue, and her skin was very pale. Her raven colored hair was tangled in a large knot. Rin walked like she couldn't feel her feet and very slowly. She was pulling something. Two long pieces of wood were tucked under her elbows. It was an awkward way to pull something. Haya guessed that she couldn't feel her fingers either. "Rin! Where have you been?!" As Haya and Ine closed the distance, Rin stopped and fell to her knees. She smiled which caused her chapped lips to bleed. "Ine help me! We need to get her into a warm bath!"

Jaken had caught up by now and looked at the object Rin had been pulling. "Haya," he croaked, "there's four children in here!"

Haya looked. There was a wolf demon pup, a little monkey demon, a raccoon demon child, and a precious little fox demon. "Get them all inside. We need to warm them up!"

ooooooooooo

Rin opened her eyes. She was back home in her bed. She wiggled her fingers and toes. Good, she could feel them again.

"How are you feeling Rin?" she heard Haya's voice.

Rin smiled. Her lips still hurt. "Where are the children Haya?"

She saw Haya come up beside her. "Just fine Rin. They're all being taken care of. Now, if you're feeling better, we need to go to the dining room. Lord Sesshomaru and Karasaya returned a while ago, and Lord Sesshomaru wants you down there."

Rin frowned. She was really too tired to be scolded by her lord right now. "Can you tell him tomorrow Haya?"

Haya continued to ramble on. Rin closed her eyes. She was too tired to listen. Haya said something about winter, too cold in her room, dining room, Lord Sesshomaru, and coldest winter. Rin didn't feel like piecing the words together. She drifted to sleep. Moments later, she was stirred from her slumber by another voice: Sesshomaru's. He was saying something to her. She then felt herself being lifted up and carried. She didn't mind. _This is rather comfortable. _She went back to sleep.

ooooooooooo

Rin woke up once again to the cold, but it wasn't nearly as bad this time. She was in the dining room, and many of the demons who lived in the castle were there also. Rin recalled what Haya had been saying. Lord Sesshomaru had decided it was too cold in the castle and wanted everyone in the dining room to stay warm. Rin only recalled them doing this once before when she was a little girl. She faintly remembered Lord Sesshomaru carrying her down here. Speaking of Lord Sesshomaru, Rin blushed a deep shade of red. She was cuddled up next to him! Rin supposed he had set her down beside him to make sure she stayed warm. Right now though, her head was resting on his shoulder, and his head was resting back on hers. She thought about moving away but noticed the children. Takeshi and Koji were cuddled up beside Sesshomaru while Ayaka and Tama were cuddled up beside her. The six of them were all sharing her blanket. Rin smiled. It was like they were a family. She looked up at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. Rin knew he didn't sleep to often. Perhaps, the cold was affecting him too. _He looks absolutely beautiful. _Rin closed her eyes. This was a really comfortable way to sleep.

ooooooooo

Rin woke up to the sound of voices this time. She opened her eyes. Ine was serving breakfast. Rin sniffed the air. It smelled wonderful.

"Good morning Lady Rin!" Tama exclaimed. Rin smiled. The other children greeted her along with some of the other demons there. Rin looked around. She saw Hachiuma, Isas, Katsutoshi, and Masajun sitting around the fire. They were four of the castle's guards and all dog demons. The other two, Nagataka and Yemon, must have been out guarding the gate. Haya, Jaken, and Ine were discussing something while eating their breakfasts. Riku the gardener, a male bear demon, was still asleep. Mio and Ori were further away from the fire also discussing something. Mio was a female cat demon who was in charge of keeping the castle clean. Mio, like Ine, was a female lesser dog demon who was in charge of suppling the castle. She would go purchase any needed supplies, or make them herself. She was also a skilled seamstress who made all of Rin's kimono's. The stable master, Makoto wasn't there. Rin guessed that he was tending to AhUn.

Rin sat up and stretched her sore muscles. It almost hurt to sit up. Ine handed Rin her breakfast. Rin almost dropped it but managed to hold on to the plate. She wasn't going to be able to hold her sword for days with her arms being this tired. Rin ate her breakfast while chatting with the children. Afterwards, she tried to stand.

"Rin, you need to rest for a while." Haya called to her.

Rin smiled. Haya really was so sweet to look after her all the time. "Don't worry. I just need to stretch a bit." She finally got to her feet and pulled her blanket over her shoulders. She walked out of the dining room and down the hall. The castle was simply laid out. It had a larger center section and then two wings. The center section held the kitchen, the large dining hall, and some larger rooms for entertaining guests. The north wing held bedrooms. The top story belonged primarily to Lord Sesshomaru. His large bedroom and study were up there. A large library, Karasaya's, and Jaken's rooms were also up there. Rin's, Haya's, and Ine's rooms were on the first floor of the north wing. On the southern side, the guards' rooms were on the first floor while Riku's, Mio's, and Ori's rooms were on the second floor. There were quiet a few empty guest rooms also.

Rin walked towards the north wing and went up the stairs. Sesshomaru hadn't been in the dining room, so Rin figured he was in his study. She wasn't looking forward to his scolding, but Rin knew it was coming sooner or later. She sighed.

ooooooooo

Sesshomaru was looking over some scrolls sent to him by his mother when he caught Rin's scent. She was heading his way. _Foolish, she's going to catch a cold. _He had wanted his castle's staff, Rin especially, to stay in the dining room where it was warmer.

"Come in Rin." He watched the door open and a human girl wrapped in a blanket entered. "If your feet are bare, the blanket won't help."

Rin smiled and sat down in one of the chair's before his desk. "I'll be fine." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. She must have not been listening. "I'll head back down to the dining room when we're finished talking." He gave her a slight nod. "My Lord..."

"I don't want any excuses," he said harshly.

Rin looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't keep you safe."

"I took care of myself and saved those children!"

"Someone else could have done that."

"They could have died!"

"Better them than you!"

Rin's lips formed a thin line. She was shaking with obvious anger. Sesshomaru had not meant to get her angry, but he needed her to understand. She continued on, "How can you say that? What if they had been your children or Inuyasha's?"

"They weren't."

Rin stood up and headed towards the door. "You're being stupid."

Sesshomaru stopped her. _Why is she acting like this? _He turned her around to look at him and noticed the tears in her eyes. Was she this upset about not getting to see his damn brother? Sesshomaru growled. "Why don't you understand? I need you to be safe!"

"I just wanted to see my family!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru's eye's widened. _Family?! _Sesshomaru put his right index finger under Rin's chin and pulled her face up to look him in the eyes.

"_Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to the voice. A nine year old Rin looked at him. "Thank you for letting me stay in your castle. You're like my father you know. You've taken care of me. Well, no. You're more like a big brother! You take care of me and are friendly to me, and Jaken and AhUn are like brothers too except Jaken is a mean brother." She looked up and smiled at him. "We're like a family so thank you."_

_Sesshomaru walked up the girl and got down on one knee beside the girl. "Rin, we would never be a normal family."_

_Rin smiled. "A family doesn't have to be related. It means that we love each other." _

_Sesshomaru blinked. "Do you love me Rin?"_

_Rin smiled bigger. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru! Do you love me?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded. _

Sesshomaru held her chin for a bit longer. _I thought that I was your family, Rin. _"If you would like to go visit my brother's family, Rin, I will take you."

"Really?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you questioning my word?"

Rin gave him a small smile. "My Lord, thank you." She bowed. "But, I wouldn't have changed my actions."

Sesshomaru nodded. _And I would never change you Rin. _"Please be more careful Rin. I do not want you to get hurt."

"Yes my Lord, but I think I've come a long way. I can fight for myself."

Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. _She's not listening again. _Not knowing what he was doing, the demon pulled the girl into his arms. "Listen to me," he commanded. "I'll protect you." He noticed Rin blush. _Was she embarrassed to be this close to me. I remembered when she would run into my arms. I also remember a time when I wouldn't accept her into my arms. _He held her back at arm's length. _You're too valuable to me._ "Go back to the dining room where it's warm."

Rin nodded and headed to the door. Before she left, she gave him a large smile. _Too valuable. _

oooooooooo

Within the day, Kouga had come to collect his son. By the end of the week, all of the children had been taken home. It had warmed up a bit, and Rin was back into her normal routine. She would spend the time between breakfast and lunch in the library. She would learn all she could and sometimes Karasaya or Jaken would come in and chat with her. She would spend the time between lunch and diner training with Lord Sesshomaru. After dinner she would either spend time discussing matters in the west with Sesshomaru or if he was busy, with Karasaya.

Rin was preparing for her lessons with Sesshomaru when she heard his voice. "Rin."

"Yes my Lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru walked up beside her. "We're leaving."

Rin was confused. She didn't remember him saying anything about leaving. "Where are we going?'

"You wanted to visit my brother, didn't you? We will leave as soon as you are ready."

Rin jumped for joy. She couldn't believe they were going. She ran up to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" she cried. Rin ran towards her room and then quickly stopped. _What did I just do?_ She turned back to her Lord. His usually blank face had a questioning look upon it. "Um, I'll be ready to go before dinner." She bowed and quickly walked to her room. She fell on her bed and started laughing. _What is wrong with me? I'm just excited to see the kids. That's all._ She shook her head. _Yeah, that's all._

ooooooooooo

Sesshomaru watched Rin strap her parcel to AhUn's side. "I'm ready my Lord."

He nodded and sat upon AhUn's back. Rin sat in front of him. Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around Rin's waist and held AhUn's reigns with the other. "Let's go."

The trip didn't take too long. They landed at the outskirt of his brother's village before sunset. Rin jumped off of AhUn's back and rushed towards his brother's hut. Before Rin could get there, Inuyasha came straight for Sesshomaru. The demon lord sighed. _Moron._

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He just looked back at his younger half-brother.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha looked at Rin for the first time. He looked a bit shocked to see her. "Um, at the hut. I'll take you there Rin." He turned towards his home.

Rin stepped closer to Sesshomaru and flashed him a bright smile.

ooooooooooooo

Kagome watched her brother-in-law and his girl closely. Kagome knew that nothing would ever happen between Sesshomaru and Rin, but Kagome noticed that they seemed a little more closer every time they got together. _Sesshomaru is too big of a jerk._ Too bad; they would make such a cute couple. Rin was playing with Kagome's youngest, Tsugiko. She was her two year old daughter. She looked just like Kagome except her hair was bright white. Kagome's oldest, Taro, was pestering Sesshomaru with all kinds of questions. The four year old boy had his father's ears, eyes, and hair. He was almost a splitting image of Inuyasha.

"Uncle, why do you have three swords while Father only has one?" Taro asked. Kagome inwardly cringed. That one was a sore subject for Sesshomaru.

"Because I only need one!" her husband yelled.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. She saw the half-demon duck. She couldn't believe he still fell for that. She inwardly laughed. She had taken the bead of subjugation off once they had gotten married five years before, but it still scared him when she yelled which did the trick.

She saw Sesshomaru turn back to her son. "I am always prepared. Each of my swords have a different purpose." Taro nodded in wonder. Kagome had always seen Sesshomaru as stuck up and cruel, but for some reason, he always had a tremendous amount of patience for her son. It baffled her.

They spent the rest of the evening visiting. Taro followed Sesshomaru everywhere he went. Tsugiko did the same to Rin. They really needed to come around more. After a late diner, Kagome prepared the rooms in her hut to sleep in. She only had two bedrooms: she shared one with Inuyasha and her children shared the other. She moved her children's bedding to her and Inuyasha's room, and laid out bedding for Rin and Sesshomaru. _Who would of thought that the Lord of the West would be staying at my house?_ It would be like a modern movie star staying at the shrine. Kagome shook her head. No, that would be way better than entertaining for Sesshomaru. Oh well, at least visiting with Rin made up for putting up with him.

She got everybody settled in in her room and then peeked over to the other. Rin was laying out on one of the sets of bedding. Sesshomaru sat beside her. Kagome smiled. They were really cute together. She snook back to her room. After a while, she heard Inuyasha snoring. Kagome tried to go to sleep when she heard muffled voices.

"Do we have to go tomorrow?" she heard Rin ask.

"Do not push me Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome heard Rin sigh. "You and Inuyasha would get along better if you spent more time together." There was a pause. Kagome could imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face. "Okay, no you wouldn't. Taro adores you, you know," Rin continued.

"Tsugiko likes you also."

"I wish we could stay longer."

"We will return."

"Promise?"

"You question my word?"

Kagome heard Rin giggle. "Of course not." Kagome listened a bit longer, but the conversation seemed to be over. She smiled again. Perhaps Sesshomaru was warming up a bit.

ooooooooooooooo

Rin finished collecting her things and secured them to AhUn. She scratched both heads.

"Rin, before you go, I have something for you," Kagome called to her.

Rin turned and went back into the hut. "What is it Kagome?" Usually any gift from Kagome was a spectacular wonder she brought home from her land.

"I know we celebrate your birthday in the spring, but it wouldn't hurt to give you your gift early." Rin clapped in delight. Kagome presented her a wrapped package. "Open it!"

Rin tore the paper open and found a bottle inside. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome took the bottle from her. "It's perfume." She held it close to Rin's neck. "Just push down the top like this." Rin felt a cold liquid hit her neck. "Just one spray will last all day."

Rin was confused for a moment but then smelled the fragrance. It was a scented oil. She smiled. "Oh thank you Kagome! I love it!"

"Rin, are you ready?" Sesshomaru's voice called.

She went back outside to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. "I'm ready." They said their goodbyes and positioned themselves on AhUn's back. Rin continued waving until they were too far in the air to see them anymore.

Suddenly, she felt Sesshomaru's nose on her neck. She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of red. "My Lord?" She turned to look at him.

His face was blank, but his eyes gave him away. He was surprised at himself. He quickly looked away. "What is that?"

"Kagome gave me my birthday present. It's a scented oil." She hoped he liked it. She didn't want to throw away Kagome's gift.

"It is...nice." Sesshomaru said. Rin felt her cheeks turn red again. "You shouldn't wear it around others."

Rin was disappointed. He said he liked it, but he didn't want her wearing it? Suddenly, it clicked in her head. She felt her cheeks turn red for a third time. _Sesshomaru really likes it. That's why he put his nose on my neck. He doesn't want other demons trying to sniff my neck!_ "Um...I-I guess I will just wear it for y-you," she stuttered.

She thought she heard her Lord choke. "That would be...acceptable."


	3. A Mother's Love

Summary:10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 3**

**A Mother's Love**

Rin stood out in the garden and smiled. Winter was passing, and the weather was warming. The girl looked around. That meant the flowers were blooming! She was helping Riku with the garden. All the weeds had to be pulled around the flowers. It was dirty work, but Rin didn't mind. She loved being among the flowers.

ooooooooo

"Master Karasaya! A visitor has arrived." Karasaya headed to the front gate and instantly felt sick when he was who it was. The Lady of the West was standing there. Even though she looked radiant, Karasaya knew she was an ugly old hag on the inside.

"My Lady, what do we owe the pleasure?" Karasaya asked.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled a wicked smile. Karasaya was glad his Lord hadn't inherited that trait. "Where's my son?"

"He's on an errand my Lady." He bowed.

"Errand? Is that not your job Karasaya? Why are you not with him?"

"It was something he personally needed to look over." Karasaya inwardly sighed. _Stubborn bitch._ "He'll be back shortly."

"Where's Rin? Is she with him?" She was noticeably agitated.

"No, my Lady; she is in the garden."

"Hmph." She pushed by him into the castle. Karasaya followed her for a moment. She was heading for the garden. He stopped short. _This is not a battle I can fight for Rin. _

oooooooooooo

The Lady of the West walked out to the garden. The castle's gardener, a bear demon, was there with the girl. He noticed her standing there, bowed, and then left the garden. _At least __**he**__ is respectful. _Rin looked up. She must have noticed him leave. The girl looked a bit surprised and then bowed before the Lady of the West. She did not speak though. _Are you surprised?_ The demoness walked up to her. It had been a long time since she had last heard the human speak. She recalled it.

"_It is disgraceful," The Lady of the West said. "Having that little human tramp in your castle will ruin your reputation. It was one thing to let her follow you around, but now she is growing up. Send her to her people if you don't want to dispatch her. Just get rid of her!" She actually liked the girl. Rin had helped her son learn the compassion necessary for him to unlock the full potential of the Tensaiga, and she knew Sesshomaru was very found of the girl. Rin seemed to calm him, make him less rash and quick to jump to decisions. When Rin had died in hell, Sesshomaru had been obviously upset. It was unusual that he would allow his feelings to show. She had worried about his connection with the girl since that day. _

"_Mother, she belongs to me. I will not send her away."_

"_Foolish son. What use do you have of her? Are you going to make her your mistress or just let her play in the garden until she dies? I regret returning her life. She only distracts you." Still, as much as she liked the girl, she **could not** allow her son to fall in love with a human. The demoness would not have thought it was possible, but his father had left her for a human. The two of them were so much alike._

"_I'm not a tramp!" a girl yelled. "You have no right to question Lord Sesshomaru's decisions!" Rin stood there with tears in her eyes._

"_Rin, stop it," Lord Sesshomaru commanded._

_Before Rin could move, the demoness flew towards her. She smacked Rin as hard as she could. The force of it knocked the girl to the ground. "Brat! Never speak before me again!"_

_Rin got up. She was so shocked that she was shaking. She looked to Sesshomaru. He didn't move. Rin ran from the room._

"_That was not necessary," Sesshomaru said. _

"_She must learn her place. Would you act differently towards your brother?"_

_Sesshomaru stood angrily. "Inuyasha is none of your concern. This conversation is over."_

Rin stayed in her bowing position. The demoness put her hand under Rin's chin and pulled her head up. She harshly turned the girl's head to one side then the other. She then roughly pushed her chin away. She did not wish to be mean to the girl, but she had to try to scare her away. Rin had grown into a lovely young lady. That worried her. "Why won't you give me a reason to hate you Rin?" Rin bowed her head again and looked towards the ground. "If you did, I would not think twice about killing you myself." She snorted. "I'll just have to let you keep the life I gave to you for now. I would not want my son to be upset with me." She gave the girl a smile. "Perhaps, I can get someone else to do the job for me."

"Mother, what do you want?" She inwardly grimaced. She did not want her son to see her torturing the girl. He would get cranky.

"Just to speak with you my son." She left Rin alone and followed Sesshomaru back into the castle.

ooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru and his mother were now in his study. He looked her over. She seemed very excited about something. That was not a good thing. "What do you which to speak to me about?" He did not have the patience to deal with her.

She was walking around his study glancing at everything he had in there. "Do you remember that the gathering is next summer?"

Sesshomaru cringed. He remembered...unfortunately. It was a gathering of the dog demons once every five years. They all came to question him on how he was running things, and he despised whoever came up with the idea. It was actually something that most looked forward to: a grand spectacle that included parties, food, and entertainment. Sesshomaru thought it was all foolishness, but being Lord of the West, he did not have a choice but to go. "Of course."

"Many have questioned why you are not looking for a mate." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _So this is your scheme. _"I am not pushing you towards it my son, but perhaps you should take a date to the gathering to stop the questioning." _So it gets worse. _

"You're here to suggest someone?" he asked.

"Actually, a few. I'm going to be sending some females of our clan to meet you. I expect you to select one." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "For the gathering, not to be your mate...yet," his mother continued.

"How many?"

"Ten females, one every two weeks." The great dog demon blinked. He had to meet with ten of them? _For two weeks! _

"And if I don't agree?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your clan is counting on you. Do not give them a reason to overthrow you." He looked away from her. _They would find something more than this if they wanted to overthrow me. Ridiculous._

Perhaps, this would get his mother off of his case. She wasn't pushing him to mate, so he could meet with these females and then send them away one by one. _Perhaps it would distract her from trying to scare Rin away. _"I'll do it Mother. Now leave me."

She smirked and walked out. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed.

oooooooo

Rin laid among the wild flowers looking up to the sky. It was starting to get dark, but she didn't care. She was in a clearing in the woods not too far from the castle. A few years ago, Lord Sesshomaru decided that he would continue her lessons out here. It would give them more room than the garden did and less distractions. Rin knew that some of the castle's servants didn't like to watch them duel, Karasaya especially. He said it made him feel sick. Over time, the clearing had become more to Rin. It was a quiet place full of lovely flowers. She could think to herself here, and sometimes her discussions with Lord Sesshomaru would happen here. Now though, it was a place to hide from his mother. Rin didn't understand the lady. She was so kind to her when they first met, but then she had slowly became meaner each time they met. Oh well, who could tell with that demon?

"You missed dinner."

Rin looked to her side. Sesshomaru was coming to join her. She turned away. "Better to starve than to spend time with your mother." Sesshomaru didn't answer. Rin continued to look up a the sky. She sighed. "Is it so wrong for me to be human?"

"No," her lord answered. "It's only wrong because you're staying in my castle."

"How ridiculous!" She threw the flower she was playing with to her side and sat up. "And what do you think?" She asked.

He turned his head away. "Some things I can not do for you Rin. You have to achieve them your self."

Rin nodded. _He means that he can't openly say "Leave Rin alone, she's my friend" to his mother. _"I think proving myself to your mother goes into the 'silly and foolish things' category." Sesshomaru looked to her and raised an eyebrow obviously waiting for her to explain herself. "The things that I can never have. It's 'silly and foolish' to wish for them. That's how Jaken puts it."

"Jaken is 'silly and foolish' himself," Sesshomaru stated. Rin giggled. He leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting in front of and closed his eyes. "And what do you want Rin?"

She turned her head back towards the sky. A trait she had picked up from Sesshomaru. "Well, I guess to be accepted by your mother. That's what I want the most."

"Anything else?"

Rin felt her heart skip a beat. _To stay with you forever Lord Sesshomaru. _"No, that's all."

"My Mother will come around in time. Until then, I only have one 'silly and foolish thing' for you." Rin looked to him. "A trinket." He motioned for her to come sit by her. She quickly went and sat down beside him. "A birthday gift." He opened his hand to reveal a necklace. It was a silver chain with a white flower charm dangling from it.

"It's so beautiful!" she cried. "I love it Sesshomaru! Thank you." She had forgotten about her birthday. _I'll be 19...so old. _Most human women she knew were already married with kids by this age, but she was living with demons. Sesshomaru was hundreds of years old, and he was still single.

"Turn around and hold up your hair." She did as he asked. She felt him putting the necklace around her neck and clasping the back. She blushed. It was embarrassing for him to be putting on a necklace.

"It's getting dark. You should go to sleep."

Rin stood up and bowed. "Yes my lord. Thank you." She walked towards the castle.

As soon as she walked in the door, she heard Jaken yell. "There you are Rin!"

Rin turned to the little toad demon. "What is it Master Jaken?"

"Have you talked to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, why?"

Jaken breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good! Then you've already heard the news."

"What news?"

Jaken looked scared again. "He didn't tell you?!" Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru is meeting with a bunch of female dog demons being sent here by his mother!" Rin took a step back. _What is he talking about? _"Lord Sesshomaru has to select one of them!"

"Select?" Rin was dumbfounded. _He was going to select a mate? _She turned around and headed back outside. _A mate picked by his mother? _

"Rin! Wait!" It was Karasaya. "Rin, it's not what you think."

By now, she was beginning to get mad. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"Rin, talk to Lord Sesshomaru about it first. It is not what you think." Rin shook her head and turned around – right into Sesshomaru.

"Come with me," he instructed. She looked up at him. His face was blank as usual, but his eyes showed concern. She bowed and then followed him to his study.

ooooooooooooo

They walked in, and Sesshomaru sat down. "Rin..."

"Is this how you betray me Sesshomaru?" she yelled. She began to cry. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to console her. "You promised me," she said.

He looked away from her.

_A teenage Rin sat among the flowers. She was 15 now. Much taller and more beautiful than when she first started to follow him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. "Do you remember when I said you were like my brother? Well, you're really not."_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Rin continued. "You see, I'm not related to you in any way. I mean, you're own brother is not even accepted here. I never would be either."_

"_You think that you have to be related to me in order to stay here?" Where did she come up with these ideas? Jaken most likely._

"_It's just that – well, someday you will get married." Rin paused. He waited for her to continue. "How do you know that your new wife will let me stay?"_

_Sesshomaru sighed. So that was the problem. "You do not have to be related to me to stay here. If you want, think of me as something other than your brother."_

"_Like a best friend?"_

_Sesshomaru widened his eyes in surprise. "If you wish. If it makes you...happy, I will not take a mate while you are here."_

"_How long can I stay?" she asked. She looked worried._

"_For your life." _

_Rin smiled a big smile. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."_

"Rin, I am not taking a mate. I have not gone back on my word."

She was still crying. "But Jaken-"

"You believe anything that comes from his mouth?"

Rin stopped her tears and wiped them away. "No."

"My mother came here to talk to me about the gathering next year." Rin nodded. She had attended last time, so Sesshomaru figured that she remembered it. "She wants me to choose a dog demon to take as my _date_." He spit out that last word.

"And you agreed?"

"I have not committed to anything, and it will please my mother. You question my decision?"

She nodded. "You know, Sesshomaru, whatever demon you chose, your mother will try to get you to take her as a mate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _That was the third time tonight she addressed me without my title. _He didn't comment on it. "I never said I would choose one."

Rin looked at him in surprise. "Then why do you think your mother will be pleased? She'll be even more upset if she went through the work of finding you a date and refusing later than if you refused now. How do you plan to get out of this?"

Sesshomaru looked away. _I should have thought this out better._ He wouldn't admit that though. Before he could answer, Rin spoke again.

"What if none of them wanted to be chosen?"

He looked at her. "Explain."

She nodded. "Your mother will be mad if you turn them away, but if the demon women want to leave, how can we stop them? You see, we have to find away to convince them all to leave before you can choose one! How many are there?" Rin looked very excited and pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.

"Ten. One every two weeks."

Rin's mouth opened in surprise. "That's a half of a year..." She looked away. "It will be winter again before we get rid of them all." She sighed. "I'll help though if you want."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. He was actually entertained by Rin's idea. Perhaps this could work. "How could you help?" he asked.

"I'm human. Some probably won't even walk in the door since I'm here." She began to laugh. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. _Yes, perhaps this will work."_

"We will try it."

oooooooooooooo

**Thank you so much to birdlady, Distant Storm, hushedthoughts, and Ctakabahinah for reviewing! Hopefully you like this chapter!**


	4. Akana

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

I'm soooooooo sorry for the long update! My wedding is in 3 months! Busy, busy, busy...

**Chapter 4**

**Akana**

"Ri-in!" a sing-song voice called to her. Rin turned around to see Ine and Haya walking towards her. Haya wore a simple blue, sleeveless outfit that looked nice next to her brown hair which covered her body. Ine wore purple kimono with a white sash. Her light blue hair was short and fell just to the top of her shoulders. Unlike Lord Sesshomaru, Ine didn't have any facial markings.

"Yes?" Rin asked the ladies. They had large smiles on their faces. Rin smiled. _This could only mean trouble. _

They came up to Rin and linked arms with her, Ine to the left and Haya to the right. "So I heard something about some visitors in the near future," Ine said. Haya nodded. "I think we should help you make these ladies feel most comfortable."

Haya nodded. "We want to make sure their stay is most enjoyable."

They continued down the hall. "What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, I don't know...just thinking that if you wanted any special items, you should ask Ori before she goes on a supply trip," Ine said. She was smiling a large smile with her fangs showing.

Haya began to laugh. Rin shook her head. _I know where this is going. _"Like?" She looked from one to the other.

"Well," Haya started, "maybe some poison for the soup?"

Ine clapped. "Ooh, that's good!"

Rin stopped short. She turned around to look at both of them. "No! You cannot sabotage this! Lord Sesshomaru will be furious, and then you'll all be sent away, and I'll be alone-"

"Rin!" Ine cried. She put her hands on Rin's shoulders. "Don't worry, dear. We won't do anything too harsh." 

"All these women who are coming are demons," Haya added. "They'll heal." Ine and Haya burst out in laughter. Rin couldn't help but to giggle along with them.

"What do we have here?" Ori and Mio walked in together. Ori had white hair like Lord Sesshomaru's which she always wore tied up in a bun. She wore a cream color kimono which accented her brown eyes. Mio had short pink fur that covered her whole body along with two pointed ears on top of her head like a house cat, but she was full demon unlike Inuyasha. She wore a pale yellow kimono. "Are you girls behaving yourself?" Ori continued.

"Looks like trouble to me," the soft spoken cat demon said. 

"Oh, Ori!" Haya said. "We're just making a supply list for you."

"Did you put poison on it?" Ori asked. The whole group burst into laughter.

Rin scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You're just as bad as the rest Ori!"

Ori laughed. "You're the one who wanted to scare these girls away!"

"Scare them, not kill them!"

At that moment, Karasaya walked down the hall. They tried to stifle their laughter as he came closer. "I don't want to know," he said as he walked by. The group of females burst into laughter again. _ He must think that we're crazy. _Rin smiled and looked around at the demons around her. _Then again, the five of us getting into trouble is an everyday thing._ Karasaya shook his head as he continued on.

OOOOOOOOO

Rin watched as Jaken went to the large front door. He walked slowly, obvious dreading his next duty. _Nothing new there, Jaken is afraid of everything._ Rin stood on the balcony at the top of the stairs looking down at the entrance. Here, she could get a good look at Akana, their first guest.  
Rin inwardly sighed and looked away. She hoped this worked. The thoughts running through her head terrified her. _What if one of these women won't leave? Will she stay forever? What if Lord Sesshomaru falls for one of them? Sesshomaru in love? Unlikely. But, maybe? Will I be asked to leave? Will I be sent away?  
_  
"Your stance contradicts what you had said to me earlier," a soft voice said beside her. Rin looked up to Sesshomaru standing beside her. She inwardly grimaced. For her lord, it was easy to hide

everything; Rin had never been able to.

"This will work," she told him. "No one sent here by your mother will be willing to stand a human for very long - "

"Lady Akana! Welcome to the Western Castle!" Rin looked towards Jaken and saw Sesshomaru do the same. In walked a lovely dog demon escorted by two servants. She had fair pale skin and bright orange eyes. Her hair was a pale gray. Akana wore a red kimono with large yellow flowers adorning it. Rin's heart skipped a beat. _She's beautiful._

Rin turned and gave a slight bow to Sesshomaru. " I know my place." She turned towards her room.

"Your place is at my side," Sesshomaru quietly said. Rin turned back towards him. _What does he mean... _ He continued to look at the scene downstairs, never turning to look at her. "You are my advisor. Your place is here."

Rin walked back to her original spot. She bowed again. "Yes, my Lord." She watched Jaken. He was trying to get control of the situation. Akana was talking fast, asking a million questions, and then repeating the questions. Rin shook her head. This was going to be interesting.

"Escort her to her room." Rin looked back at Sesshomaru. This time he was watching her.

"My Lord?"

"You have more patience than Jaken. It would be best." _But I'm human... _Rin nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Lady Akana, I will take you to - "

"Human?" Akana yelled. Rin sighed inwardly. _Here we go. _ "You dare to speak before me?"

"Forgive me my Lady, I am your servant. Allow me to show you to your room." Rin bowed low to the floor. _I thought I was the Lord's advisor._

"Jaken, this human servant will not do!" Akana said as she tossed her hair with her fingers. "I will not have her care for me while I'm here."

Jaken looked very bewildered at the moment. "Uh...yes! I'll see to it! Rin can show you to your room, and then I'll have someone else tend to you!"

Obviously reluctant, Akana followed Rin to her guest quarters on the first floor. As Akana and her entourage walked into her room, Rin bowed again. "I don't want to see you again," Akana said harshly.

Rin clenched her teeth, and as soon as the door closed, she ran down the hallway. She made her way outside and through the garden out to her spot in the woods. Rin sat down and buried her head in her knees. _How embarrassing! Why would he make me do that? _She bit her lip in frustration. It wasn't the first time she had been yelled at for being human, but this time, Sesshomaru had sent her knowing it would happen. _Why?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru slowly walked to the clearing in the woods. He was not afraid, only..._nervous. _He knew Rin would be upset with him. Perhaps this time he had gone too far. _She will forget, don't lose your composure. _He hadn't meant for Rin to be upset, but he had reasons for doing so.

_"Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?" his father asked. They stood on the coast upon a cold winter's night._

_He thought about it for a moment. There was a reason to have someone slowing him down on the quest for supreme conquest? Ridiculous. "I have no need for such." Sesshomaru watched his father transform and head to his death. The last time he would ever see him._

x

"Do you not learn anything?" Sesshomaru looked to his mother. They were at her castle in the clouds. "You cannot fully unlock the powers of the Tensaiga unless you have compassion."

Sesshomaru looked at the sword in his hand. In order to unlock Tensaiga's destructive powers, he had to learn compassion? It wasn't worth it, not for Rin's death. A sacrifice he had not been willing to make...

"Don't think I will do this again," his mother said. She placed her necklace upon Rin. After being killed by that hell hound, Sesshomaru thought she was lost to him forever. After a moment, the girl took a breath. She was alive!

x

Sesshomaru opened his eyes wide in disbelief. He had found Rin, and she was laying in Naraku's arms. "Sango," Naraku called, "to save the monk, you will have to kill the girl."

The Lord of the Western Lands watched the demon slayer hurl her giant boomerang at Rin and Naraku. No! He wouldn't make it to her in time! He would have to watch Rin die again! This time, he couldn't save her.

In the nick of time, AhUn and Kohaku came to her rescue. For once in his long life, the demon lord was terrified. He had almost lost her again.

x

"My Lord?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned to his young ward. She was smiling up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving me again!"

He nodded at the girl and continued walking.

"My Lord?" He stopped. "Can you teach me to fight?"

"Silly girl!" Jaken yelled. "Quit bothering Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken," the dog demon said with a growl. "If you wish Rin." He walked back to the girl and kneeled before her. "But know this," he continued quietly, "your life belongs to me. I...will...protect you."

Rin smiled. She didn't realize the significance of what happened. "Ok my Lord!"

Sesshomaru had reached the clearing. He looked at Rin. Sometimes it was tiring trying to explain himself to Rin. She was human and so young, but Sesshomaru thought that she should be a bit quicker to catch on to what he was doing. He knew if he didn't explain himself, Rin would be hurt. "Rin."

The young girl looked up. She hadn't been crying, but she still looked upset. "My Lord?"

"Do you understand?" She shook her head angrily. He continued, "Akana now knows you are here."

"She thinks I'm a servant," Rin said. "What happened to me being your advisor?" She looked away from him. 

"Am I responsible for what Akana thinks?" Sesshomaru asked. "If she treats you as anything but my advisor, I will personally deal with her." 

Rin quickly looked back at him. The anger on her face slowly turned to amusement, and she smiled. "You set her up. You want her to get mad later!" She laughed. "You're tricky Sesshomaru, but next time, will you let me in on the plan?" _There, she got it._ His actual intentions ran deeper than that, but she didn't need to know. This way, Rin would stay out of Akana's way. He wanted to protect her from the demoness' temper.

Sesshomaru looked at her keeping his usual blank face. "What plan?" He stood up and headed back to the castle. 

"You know," the human girl stood up to follow him. "You're really bad at making jokes." She smiled.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya watched as they all gathered for dinner. He had hoped Akana would skip it. Demons didn't need to eat, but it didn't mean that they wouldn't. Karasaya personally loved dinner. He had an affinity for pork. Unfortunately, Akana liked to eat too; she walked into the dining room. She sat down across from Karasaya. _Rin's chair. _When Lord Sesshomaru did eat, he sat at the head of the table with Rin to his left and Karasaya to the right. _Rin __**needs**__ to eat, so she will be here. This is going to be interesting. _

No sooner than thinking about Rin, Karasaya saw her and Lord Sesshomaru walk into the room. "So, common servants eat at the same table?" Akana asked Karasaya.

He frowned. "Yes, all of us eat here." He waved down towards the end of the table where the rest of the castle's residents were gathering. "Your servants are also welcomed to eat with us."

Akana turned her nose to the air. "Of course not. _I_ don't wish to be embarrassed." Karasaya narrowed his eyes. 

"This seat is reserved for one of my advisors." Sesshomaru stood beside his seat with Rin beside him. His face was blank as usual. 

Akana stood up. "And where would you have your guest of honor sit Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked sweetly. Karasaya was disgusted.

"Preferably at the other end of the table," Jaken whispered from beside Karasaya. The dog demon elbowed the smaller toad demon almost knocking him from his chair.

Before Akana could comment, Sesshomaru continued. "Anywhere but this chair." Akana bowed and moved down one chair. Sesshomaru sat, and Rin followed suit. 

Now Akana was turning red. "Did you not hear our Lord?" she asked Rin.

The human girl turned to look at the angry dog demoness. "_I am_ one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors. I am responsible for the humans in his lands."

Akana stood up. "Excuse me?!" she was getting louder. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Do you question my authority Akana?" He stood up also. "Do you question the fact that Rin is my advisor? That I sent my advisor to welcome you rather than one of the castles servants?" He was now getting angry. His normally blank face was changing; his eyes were beginning to turn red. "Do you question me?" Karasaya swallowed. This was about to get ugly.

Akana looked scarred. "Of course not my Lord! I-I only- I didn't know! But she's human! How could I have known? I thought you hated humans! You wish them all dead."

"Obviously not, you fool," Rin said quietly but full of anger.

"Silence human!" Akana yelled. She looked very bewildered now.

Sesshomaru moved so fast, Karasaya almost missed what he did next. He grabbed Akana by her neck and pushed her onto the wall, holding her up by her throat. "The punishment for speaking against me or my advisors is death," he told her. They remained in that position for a moment longer, and then Sesshomaru dropped her. "Remember that."

Akana gasped for breath. Karasaya thought she was crying. Sesshomaru left her there on the floor and returned to his seat. "Continue with dinner Ine." No one moved to help Akana. After sitting there for a few moments, she got up and ran down the hall. Momentarily, she returned with her entourage in tow. She quickly bowed before Sesshomaru and ran out the door.

After a few moments of silence, Ori called out. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Most of those at the table burst into laughter. Karasaya smiled at Rin. She was trying not to laugh, but she failed. She was beginning to cry from laughing so hard. _Ah, back to normal. _Karasaya hoped it would go this well for each of these visitors. Most likely not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked down the hall. It was getting late, yet there was still a lot of commotion coming from the dining room. He entered the room and took in the sight. It was a party. Most of his servants were gathered there. They were laughing and joking around. Ine was serving some more dishes to the group. He narrowed his eyes at the scene.

Karasaya noticed him and called out. "My Lord! Would you like to join us? We're celebrating our first victory against the tyranny of demon woman!" Ine walked behind him and slapped the back of his head. "Hey!" He turned back to Sesshomaru. "As your advisor, I suggest you come join us my Lord."

"Do you not have anything better to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Be careful how you answer this one Karasaya!" Mio said. "We're about to all either be punished or given a lot of extra work." Ori laughed and shushed the cat demon.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's laughter and looked her way. _What is she still doing awake? _"I suggest that you all retire for the night," he said sternly. A wave of disapproval swept over the room. Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

He heard Rin speak back in the dinning room. "I think he was talking to me. Don't worry. I'm heading to bed. You guys can continue." He heard her come up beside him. "It seems that your plan worked. Akana left in a hurry."

"I do not care who it is. I would treat anyone acting so foolishly the same."

Rin stopped and gave him a large smile. "Thank you my Lord. Good night." She turned towards her room and waved. Sesshomaru watched her travel down the hall and into her room. Despite himself, he smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer.**

**I noticed some spelling errors in the previous chapters, sorry about that.**

**If I completely lost you because of the manga, send me a message! I'll fill you in!**

**Thank you so much to Distant Storm, Ctakabahinah, dbg06, and sesshygirl15 for reviewing Chapter 3!**


	5. Kagami

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 5**

**Kagami**

Rin sat outside of the front gate looking up at the sun. She was surrounded by lovely wild flowers, and a breeze tossed her hair around her shoulders. The young woman smiled. It was such a lovely day. "Hachiuma? Do you see anything yet?" she asked the guard to her left. She was waiting for their next guest, the Lady Kagami.

"No Lady Rin, nothing yet," Hachiuma answered her. She looked to the guard. He was dressed in a full set of armor including a mask. The mask was shaped like the face of a dog, white, and had facial markings resembling Lord Sesshomaru's. "My lady, I will inform you when I spot her." She could see him smiling under the mask. "Do not worry Lady Rin. You will have plenty of time to wipe the dirt from your kimono." Rin smiled and laid down into the flowers.

"Lady Rin! Lady Kagami approaches!" Isas, the other guard on post, called. Rin stood up and brushed off her kimono. Suddenly, it felt like the bright day was turning cold. She had not been looking forward to meeting Kagami, but she had decided it would be best to greet the demoness herself. That way, Rin would know what her reaction would be right away.

Rin watched as a group of silhouettes neared the gate. Lady Kagami arrived upon a girder carried by four dog demon warriors. She wore a light pink kimono with cream flowers embroidered upon it. Her face was painted white along with red lips and pink eye shadow which accented her crimson face markings. Her hair was pinned in an ornate braid upon her head with combs and jewelry in it. Rin stood in awe of the demoness' beauty. Lady Kagami raised her hand when they arrived before Rin.

"Lady Kagami, welcome to the Western Castle," Rin said and bowed.

Kagami blinked. "And what is your title human girl?"

Rin rose from her bow. "I am Rin, an advisor to Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon woman blinked again. "My pleasure." She nodded to Rin and then held her hand up again. A servant, also lavishly dressed, ran up from behind the girdle and bowed. "Those pink flowers are quite lovely," Kagami pointed to the wild flowers near the gate. The servant bowed, went to the flowers, picked one, and returned to the lady's side. She handed the flower over and bowed again. Kagami took the flower and placed it in her hair. "Continue." The group continued forward into the castle.

Rin watched the whole event bewildered. _Who does this woman think she is? She acts as if she owns the place. _She shook her head. The girl followed the parade into the dining room, and Kagami was let down from her girder. "Master Jaken, please show Lady Kagami's entourage to their rooms. I'll show the Lady to hers." Jaken stood still for a moment. Rin rolled her eyes. Jaken usually ordered her around and obviously wasn't liking the opposite. _Come on Jaken. _Finally, he obeyed and took Kagami's servants to their guest rooms.

Kagami wandered around the dining hall looking at the decorations. "Will Lord Sesshomaru not be coming to greet me?"

"No my Lady, but he will be meeting you for dinner."

Kagami smiled. "Then allow me to rest before then." Rin nodded and showed the demoness down the hall to her room. "Rin," she asked as they entered the room, "tell me. What is our Lord's favorite color?"

Rin blinked at the question. _Red._ "I do not know Lady Kagami. Why do you ask?"

Kagami looked out the floor length window. "I wish to know what would please him. Does he have a favorite past time? Surely, as his advisor you must know."

Rin narrowed her eyes. _Of course I do, I've know him most of my life. _"I do not know Lady Kagami. I am only an advisor on human customs, a servant to our Lord." She bowed again.

Kagami motioned her out of the room, and Rin complied.

_The nerve of this woman! She thinks she can come in here and take over? Win Sesshomaru's heart? I'll see about that! _Rin paused for a moment in the hallway. A thought hit her. _What right do I have to decide that? _Rin took a deep breath. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. _What right do I have?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh please! Please fix my hair Haya!" Laughter erupted around the room. Ori had a pink shawl around her head and was dancing from person to person. "Oh Ine! Please make me some tea!" Again, everyone laughed. Ori, Mio, Haya, Ine, and Rin all sat in the great room off of the dining room. They often gathered here when bored, and in such times, Ori was sure to relieve them of that boredom. At the moment, she was prancing around the room pretending to be Lady Kagami. "You must watch me transform! I turn into the cutest little pink puppy!" The ladies began to laugh again; Haya was beginning to snort from laughing so hard. Ori turned to Rin, and the smile from her face vanished. Usually Rin was all smiles, but today, she seemed sad. "What is it Rin?"

Rin looked up from scroll she was reading. "Nothing Ori. I'm just a bit tired." The girl stood up. "I think I'm going to go rest."

"But It's almost time for dinner!" Ine said.

"I won't be coming tonight. I'll eat later," she said. Rin walked out of the room. Ori looked to Haya who only shook her head. Ine shrugged. _I wonder what's wrong..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru entered the dining hall and walked to his seat. It was unusually quiet for his rowdy staff. Ori, Mio, Haya, and Ine were _quietly_ discussing something. Karasaya and _Jaken_ were silent. _Jaken silent? _He looked to the seat where Rin usually sat. In her place, sat a dog demon beauty. He was prepared to order her from the seat when he noticed Rin was not present. He looked at Karasaya. He must have guessed what Sesshomaru was thinking and shrugged.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the demon woman spoke. He turned to her. "It is such an honor to meet you." Sesshomaru gave a short nod. _Honored? Then you should know not to speak unless I address you. _He looked around the room once again. _Kagami, did you scare away my Rin?_

Sesshomaru turned to Ine. "Continue." He walked out of the room and down the hall towards Rin's bedroom. He came to the door. "Rin." There was no answer. "Rin." Without an answer, Sesshomaru slid open the wooden door to her room.

She was lying in her bed. Her hair pillowed around her head like a halo. Rin clutched in her right hand the necklace that he had given her. Sesshomaru sat down on the side of her bed and placed a hand upon her forehead. The girl's eyes fluttered opened. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Are you ill?" he asked and removed his hand from her head.

Rin sat up. "No My Lord." She shook her head. "You didn't need to come check on me; I'm fine."

"If you are not ill, why did you not attend dinner?"

Rin shook her head. "I'm fine really."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You still have not answered my question."

Rin sighed and fell backwards back onto her bed. "I really didn't want to spend another moment with Kagami. She's really annoying."

"Why is that?"

Rin looked at him with a questioning look upon her face. "You haven't talked to her yet have you?"

"No."

"Trust me. You'll see. She's worse than your mother."

Sesshomaru reached for Rin's arm and pulled her back up into a sitting position. "And how are you planning of getting rid of her if you're going to hide the whole time?"

Rin smiled. "Well...I was thinking-"

She was cut off my an ear piercing scream. With a burst of speed, Sesshomaru flew from the room towards the sound. He found the source in the dinning room. "You've ruined my outfit!" Kagami screamed. "You clumsy fool!" Ine stood there apologizing and trying to clean up the mess. Apparently, Ine had dumped some food dish upon Kagami's lap.

"Enough," Sesshomaru ordered. He was going to attempt to avoid finding out how 'annoying' this demon woman could be. "Ine clean up this mess. Lady Kagami, please feel free to excuse yourself." With a bit of resistance, Kagami stormed out of the room.

Ine continued to clean up with Haya's and Mio's help. He noticed Ori laughing and talking to Rin who must have snuck in behind him. _I'm assuming this was a premeditated "accident." _The demon lord shook his head and left the room. He'd had enough already for one night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat in her chair eating her breakfast. While almost all the castle's population came for dinner, it was the opposite for breakfast. Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru would join her, but today it was just her and Karasaya. Ine had made some cooked eggs for Rin and had since disappeared herself. "I don't know Karasaya. It seems odd to me," Rin said. They were discussing a report which had come from the villages east of the castle. "Why would bandits raid the same village twice?" She took another bite of her breakfast.

"Perhaps it's a blood war," Karasaya answered. He sat back in his seat. "They continue to attack their enemies to make them suffer."

Rin shook her head. "Why not just take over the village then? Torture them; make them slaves. It doesn't make sense to let them build up defenses before attacking again."

"Perhaps they didn't think of that." The demon leaned forward and rested his head on his hand causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. "Maybe they won't strike a third time then."

"I don't know," Rin said. "Perhaps we should go check it out."

Karasaya shook his head. "The village and the bandits are both groups of humans, both far to the east on the border of our lands. I'm not sure if we should get involved."

"Well I think it's foolish!" Rin and Karasaya both turned to look to the new voice. Kagami walked into the room with one of her servants following her. "Why meddle in the affairs of humans?"

Rin frowned at her. "Why not? They are part of the Western Lands, and we should protect them."

"Protect humans?" she asked with a laugh. "And who is willing to do that?"

Rin stood up from her chair. "The duty is mine."

"Mine also." She looked over at Karasaya. He was standing also.

"Fools..." Kagami said and headed out of the room.

"Do you doubt my ability to fight?" Rin yelled after her.

Kagami paused and then turned back to her. "Don't make me laugh." She turned away again.

"Then duel me!"

"Rin..." Karasaya said in warning.

She stood her ground. "Let me prove myself to you Lady Kagami," she said angrily. _Don't you dare refuse me! _She smiled. "If you do become 'Lady of the Western Lands,' you shouldn't have to worry about the humans yourself. Allow me to prove that I am capable of taking care of them for you."

Kagami walked right into her trap. She wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Fine then little girl. I will duel you."

Rin nodded and walked past Kagami out to the courtyard. She gave the demoness a smug smile as she walked past. "Follow me."

They walked out into the garden and to the center of the courtyard. They had plenty of room to duel there. Rin reached to her side and pulled Kiryoku from her sash. Kagami raised a hand and a servant brought a sword before her. Kagami picked it up and looked it over. Rin noticed it was a thin blade. _Probably an ornamental piece, kind of like Kagami herself. _She smiled. It would be no match for her sword. She felt Kiryoku warm in her hands. She held the sword in front of her, ready for battle. Kagami followed suit. Rin waited for her attack.

Kagami approached quickly to make a fast attack. Rin waited until she was almost to her and then turned out of the way using Kiryoku to guide Kagami's sword past her. Surprised by the move, Kagami stumbled onto the ground. Rin heard laughter. She looked to see Ori laughing. Mio was consoling Karasaya who looked very worried. _They must have heard the commotion. _She gave them all a smile.

"You are quick," Kagami said spitefully from the ground. Rin gave her a small bow. Kagami narrowed her eyes and jumped up. She lunged towards Rin's chest. _I suppose I should have worn my armor._ Rin smiled. _It probably won't be necessary._ Rin again turned from the attack. This time though she elbowed Kagami as hard as she could in the face. The demoness let out a cry of surprise. _Poor thing: I messed up her make-up._ Rin came up behind her and kicked her to the ground. Kagami landed hard. Rin backed up to allow her to get up.

Kagami stood up again. Her eyes were beginning to turn red. _Will she transform to defeat me? _"You little brat!" Kagami yelled. Rin again bowed. She heard Ori laughing again. Rin smiled. Kagami lunged at her again. Rin didn't turn away from it. She met Kagami's sword with Kiryoku, and to Rin's surprise, the force of her block broke Kagami's sword in half. The demoness stood there in shock. Rin took the opportunity to attack. She hit Kagami in the jaw as hard as she could with Kiryoku's hilt. Kagami again hit the ground.

"Enough!" Rin turned to see Sesshomaru approaching them with Jaken in tow. _What a tattle tail! _She bowed before her Lord. "Rin, it is unnecessary to punish someone for being so...weak." Kagami looked up at him in surprise. She was holding her face where Rin hit her.

Rin bowed. "Forgive me my Lord. I did not know Lady Kagami could not hold her own against a _human girl._" Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagami quickly got up. Her hair had come loose from the pins holding it, and her make-up was smeared across her face. Her face was beginning to bruise where Rin had hit her. Kagami went to Lord Sesshomaru and bowed. "I will leave my Lord. I am not worthy to be in your presence."

"Apparently not," he answered. He turned to walk away. Rin followed him. She didn't see Kagami for the rest of the afternoon. Karasaya told her later that she had left shortly before dinner. _Who could blame her? How embarrassing._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Mother, could you have ever imagined that my life would turn out like this? _Rin sat in her clearing in the woods looking up at the stars. She had come out here shortly after dinner. _Would you have imagined that I would be so cruel? _Rin frowned. She did feel sorry for being so mean to Kagami, even though she deserved the beating. _Was it necessary though? Why was I _so _mean? _She sighed. _Perhaps it comes from following Lord Sesshomaru. Have a picked up some of his cruel traits? Maybe it is jealousy? Why would I be jealous of her? _The girl looked to the flowers around her. _I'm like them...beautiful and kind, but no one will gaze at me. Hidden here in the woods, no one will love these flowers except me. Is there someone out there who will find happiness in me? _Rin looked back to the stars.

_Mother, what did you imagine my life would be like? Did you imagine that I would grow to be beautiful and taken away by a handsome prince? Or did you think I would find a farmer like Father to love? Which one would have made me happier? _Rin looked back towards the castle. _But would I ever give up what I have now? _She smiled. _I may never fall in love with a prince or a farmer, but Lord Sesshomaru will protect me until the day I die. Isn't that true happiness? Belonging to someone? _She smiled at the question. _At least I belong to him._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked out to the woods. Yet again, he was looking for Rin. _Long ago, I told Jaken that he no longer needed to babysit Rin, but perhaps I was wrong in that decision. _It was getting late, and Haya told him that Rin had still not gone to bed. _Perhaps something has happened to her. _Sesshomaru reached the clearing and spotted Rin. She laid asleep among the wild flowers with the moon shining down upon her. _She looks like an angel. My opposite..._ He went and sat beside her. "Rin."

The human girl opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes my Lord?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled. _Impossible child. _"I know, I should be in bed." She sat up.

"You know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "This time I _was _sleeping though."

"You obviously need the extra rest. Your performance this morning was atrocious."

"What? I defeated Kagami!"

"You are a experienced sword fighter who barely defeated someone who has never fought a day in her life."

Rin smiled. "So, you think I'm experienced!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Rin's smile turned into a frown. "I was playing with her!" Rin stuck out her tongue at him. "I knew she couldn't defeat me!"

"A foolish gamble," he said. Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and stood up, pulling her up with him. "You need the practice."

"I'm not wearing my armor, and I can't fight in this kimono!" She was wearing a light blue kimono with white flowers on it.

"It is not my fault you are not prepared. If something attacked you in this forest, you would be without your armor."

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine." She pulled Kiryoku from her sash and held it up.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _So she is not afraid to duel me without her armor? Is it trust or __arrogance? _He took Tensaiga from it's sheath. "Defend yourself!" He flew at Rin with his demon speed. Rin jumped up in the air back away from him. _She's quick. _Sesshomaru had taught Rin how to determined which way he would move by the position of his feet, his body, his sword. She was very skilled at judging his next move. He assumed some of it she had learned with time. She knew his techniques and attacks. It wouldn't help against a new foe though.

Rin smiled at him. _So, it's arrogance. _He gave her a small smile back. Rin crouched ready for the next attack. Sesshomaru could tell it was awkward though due to her kimono. Sesshomaru lunged for her again. Rin jumped back towards a tree and turned behind it putting the tree between the two of them. She curved her back with the curve of the tree and flung around the other side swinging Kiryoku towards Sesshomaru. She was just short of striking his armor. Sesshomaru did not miss though. He struck low cutting a slit in her kimono just below her knee to the ground.

Rin smiled. "Thank you for the help." She swung at his head. Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way. Rin jumped following him. Being human though, she hit the ground long before he did. He jumped back towards her. Rin spun out of the way. He changed directions, heading towards her new position. Rin stood her ground and Kiryoku met Tensaiga. Rin's strength was no match for Sesshomaru's, and she knew that. Rin adjusted her weight so she wasn't holding Sesshomaru's strength on her sword. She twisted Kiryoku so Tensaiga slid down it towards the ground. Rin turned to get behind Sesshomaru, but he turned around and slashed towards her shoulder. Rin stepped within his attack so her face was inches from his. His sword struck nothing but air. Rin pulled a knife from within her sleeve and attempted to stab Sesshomaru above his armor. His left hand grabbed hers before she could strike.

"So you are prepared?"

"Always," Rin answered. She smiled.

Sesshomaru brought Tensaiga up to her ear. "At this moment you have lost."

Rin smiled. Sesshomaru's ear twitched as he felt Rin scratch it with Kiryoku. "So have you My Lord."

Sesshomaru blinked. _She has greatly improved. Perhaps next time I will add my poison whip. _He let go of Rin's hand and stepped back. "A draw does not end a battle."

Rin nodded. "Yes My Lord."

"So would this battle have ended?" Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga.

Rin followed suit and sheathed Kiryoku. "Whoever would have taken the initiative to strike first would have won even if it caused their death."

The demon lord nodded. "Which of us would have struck first?"

Rin sat down in the flowers. "A foolish question."

Sesshomaru sat next to her. "You call me foolish and refuse to answer?" He raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "Of course not, but I don't think either of us would attack the other."

"No?"

Rin frowned. "You would strike me?"

"If we were enemies?"

The human girl laid down in the flowers. "You would I'm sure. I am human. You wouldn't think twice about it."

"But wouldn't you have the most to gain?" Sesshomaru laid down next to her. "To defeat a demon lord?"

Rin turned to look at him. "It probably wouldn't kill you, and I would most likely die in the process."

"Who says I would strike? What would I gain to kill you?" He turned to look at her. She had confusion written all over her face.

"Nothing, but...the pleasure...of killing me." They sat there silent for a few moments looking at each other.

"This is tonight's lesson," Sesshomaru said. "Always know what your enemy's motivation is. Fight their motivation, and they become stronger. Take that motivation away from them, and they are less willing to fight."

"And how would I take your motivation away from you?"

Sesshomaru paused. He was not used to sharing his thoughts, his emotions. The demon lord looked at the human girl. _And yet she would be the only one who understands my thoughts. _"We are similar Rin." The girl frowned not seeing the connection. "We have both lost those who loved us. You lost your family to bandits. I lost my father to humans because of Inuyasha's birth."

"But your mother-?"

"She has never truly loved me," Sesshomaru replied. "With my father's death, she would have come into power if I hadn't been born. Even now, she tries to manipulate me for her own gain." Rin didn't say anything. Sesshomaru continued. "While we have both lost, only you continue to smile and help others so they don't live lonely lives like we do. I do not have the compassion necessary to do these things." Rin looked surprised at what he was telling her. _She does not realize that I answered her question. _"Your smile Rin...that's how to take away my motivation to kill you." He paused. "That's why I first saved your life," he quietly said.

Rin didn't say anything for a moment. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "thank you." She smiled. "I promise. I will smile for you everyday."

Sesshomaru smiled back at her. _But someday...you will die. _"It's late. You should be asleep." He stood up and offered Rin his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He watched her as she stood. The moonlight fell upon her beautiful face and an exposed leg. Her hair shinned in the light, and the necklace she wore sparkled. _An angel...if only she was. Angels do not die._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I hope you liked it! More to come!**

**Thank you so much to Kereea, sesshylovr, Distant Storm, HikoCassidy, fire angel8, onigirlkyo, and La-Reine-Guenevere for reviewing chapter 4!**


	6. Chiyo

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 6**

**Chiyo**

Karasaya sat down at the dining room table and laughed. Before him sat a young human woman sipping at tea and eating pastries in her armor. "Are you going to battle with your breakfast?"

Rin noticed him while shoving another piece of food into her mouth. She looked embarrassed for a moment and then smiled. "Lady Chiyo comes today. I figured I'd better be prepared in case she decides she wants to fight me."

Karasaya smiled. He enjoyed being around the human girl; she was entertaining to say the least. "By wearing your armor, you show that you are willing to fight her. Most castle servants do not wear armor while cleaning or cooking. She will know right away that you are something more."

Rin shrugged. "I don't care. Let's chase her away quickly." Karasaya laughed.

"Karasaya! Rin!" He turned to see Jaken running towards him. "This message just reached Lord Sesshomaru. He wants the two of you to take care of it." He nearly tripped over his staff while running towards them.

Rin took the scroll from Jaken. "Thank you Master Jaken." She opened it and began to read allowed. "'Lord Sesshomaru, I have been told that you are the great Lord of the Western Lands and are a kind and just ruler.'" Karasaya scoffed at "kind." Rin frowned at him and continued. "'My village has now been attacked by bandits three times. We have no way to defend ourselves and will surely be defeated if attacked again. Please Great Lord, send us help. We will pay any price.' It's signed 'Lady Hisako of Kuwa Village.'" Rin looked concerned. "We have to help them."

"This is the same village we were talking about a few weeks ago," Karasaya said. "So they _were_ attacked a third time. I was wrong."

"Well, we shouldn't let it happen again!" Rin stood up. "Lord Sesshomaru said he wanted us to take care of it."

Jaken was still standing there. "What of Lady Chiyo?"

"We'll have to hope she sees that Lord Sesshomaru isn't interested and leaves."

_Chiyo? _Karasaya sat back in his chair. The name sounded very familiar. Where had he heard that name before? _Chiyo? _It hit him like a boulder fell on his head. "Jaken! Do you know who this Chiyo is?"

Jaken thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, the name is familiar."

"Is this same Chiyo that is a part of the Lady's court?" Of all the dog demons in these lands, Karasaya only knew of one who was more wicked than Sesshomaru's mother. _Please don't be the same Chiyo! _

Jaken shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"What is it Karasaya?" Rin asked.

"If Chiyo is who I think she is, it's best we leave right away."

"Why?"

"She's the oldest, meanest, and ugliest dog demon I know."

"And why would that Chiyo becoming here?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice came from behind him.

Karasaya turned to look at the demon lord. _How does he always manage to sneak up like that?_ "I do not know my Lord. I wonder the same thing."

Rin looked from Karasaya to Lord Sesshomaru. "What's going on? Who is she?"

Karasaya grimaced. "Chiyo is a very old dog demon. She has been around for thousands of years, and it's said, that she was around to witness the first 'Lord of the West' come into power."

Rin's eyes widened. "Karasaya, didn't you once tell me that the Western Lands have been under dog demon control for almost five thousand years?"

Karasaya nodded. He had taught Rin all about the history of the dog demon clans. Chiyo, on the other hand, had _lived_ through that history. "She's old all right. Crabby too."

"Yet my mother has chosen her to be one of these ten women? Can you explain this to me Karasaya?"

Karasaya shook his head. "I have no explanation My Lord."

"Well, it seems to me that your mother is setting us up!" Rin said. "What reason would she have for sending a mean old lady to meet you?"

Karasaya looked over to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed in thought. _There's more to this than meets the eye. This isn't about Sesshomaru finding a date anymore. It's about trying to scare Rin away...or perhaps maybe even kill her. _"Rin let's take care of this village to the east. We should find out who is attacking them and resolve the issue."

Rin blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Um, sure. I can be ready as soon as you are Karasaya."

"Agreed," Lord Sesshomaru said. "The two of you should attend to this right away." Karasaya watched Sesshomaru leave the room. _Has he come to the same conclusion? Would his mother really try to kill Rin? Would she be so foolish?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin ran down the hall into the dining room. "Karasaya, I'm ready-" She stopped short. There in the dining room stood the oldest dog demon she had ever seen. The woman had a mess of hair tied into a bun on top of her head. Her face was wrinkled like a shriveled piece of fruit, and she stood hunched over. _This is "old" Lady Chiyo? Karasaya wasn't kidding. _

"What is this?" Chiyo asked. She wrinkled her face at Rin. _How does she even see? _"A human? Here in the Western Castle? Even the Great Dog Demon wasn't so bold, but I can't say that I'm not surprised that his son is so foolish."

Rin took a step back in shock. _She speaks against Sesshomaru in his own home? _"I am a servant to Lord Sesshomaru My Lady." She bowed before her.

Chiyo wrinkled her face even more. "You lie! I know what you are! A concubine! Indeed Sesshomaru is foolish!"

"What?" Rin cried.

At this point, Jaken stepped in. "Lady Chiyo! Ignore the stupid girl! She was just leaving!"

Rin turned around and headed the way she came. She'd go through the garden to get to the stable and AhUn. _There's no point in standing around and being haggled by this old woman._ "Wait girl! You think you can escape your punishment!"

She turned back to Chiyo. "Punishment for what?" She was beginning to get mad.

The old dog demoness glared at her. "For tainting the air I breathe! For being present in this castle!" As she talked, she walked closer to Rin. "For speaking before me! For being a constant thorn in My Lady's side!" She held up a hand when she was in front of Rin. _I will not back down or cry out in pain! I've endured worse beatings before. _Rin clenched her teeth waiting for Chiyo to slap her. "For holding Sesshomaru's interest!" She swung at Rin.

The slap echoed through the castle. Rin blinked. Chiyo's hand hadn't connected to her face. Instead, she had slapped Sesshomaru's arm. He stood between the two of them. "Perhaps you should know what you're talking about before issuing "punishment" on my servants," Sesshomaru growled. "Do not think your esteemed position will save you from your death Chiyo. You have a choice: leave this moment or defend yourself!" Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga from his sash. Rin gasped. _Bakusaiga is Sesshomaru's most dangerous weapon. He's serious about killing her!_

"I am no fool Sesshomaru. I will leave, but your mother will hear about this!" Chiyo backed away from him.

"I do not care what my mother thinks." He watched Chiyo walk away from him and then turned around to Rin. "Go. Karasaya waits for you in the stable." Rin stood there for a moment looking into his eyes, a silent good bye. _Thank you Sesshomaru. _Rin turned and walked out into the garden towards the stable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya looked over at Rin. She was very quiet. A rare thing for the girl. "What is bothering you Rin?"

Rin looked over at him from AhUn's back. They were on their way to Kuwa village. "I was just thinking. Have you figured out what Sesshomaru's mother is up to?"

He blinked. _What should I tell her? _"I'm not sure Rin. It is fairly obvious that these demons she is sending are not very good candidates for being Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

Rin turned away from him. "What would they be good candidates for then?"

"Most wicked woman of all time."

Rin smiled. "I mean, why would she chose them? To kill me?" Karasaya grimaced. She had figured it out. "That doesn't make sense. Kagami could barely fight."

"Perhaps you're right." He pondered the thought in his mind. _Is she just trying to scare Rin away? Perhaps she doesn't want Rin dead._

"I think she wants me to leave." Rin shook her head. "She wants me to leave of my own will. If she had me killed, Lord Sesshomaru would be upset with her, but if I decided to leave, it wouldn't be her fault. She can't lose that way." She paused. "I won't do it! I won't leave Sesshomaru!"

Karasaya was surprised at both the theory and her exclamation. "Good for you Rin. Don't let her get to you."

Rin nodded. "I won't."

In a short time, they arrived at Kuwa Village or what was left of it. Most of the buildings lay in shambles. The two story castle looked like it had been caught on fire. One side of the building was missing the roof. The streets were pretty scarce. Very few people were walking around and then only to get from one building to another. No one stood outside talking. There weren't any children playing. Not even any tradesmen stood on the streets trying to sell their goods. "What a mess," Rin said.

"Are you here to help us?" An older woman came and kneeled before Karasaya. "We desperately need your help." She bowed so her forehead was touching the ground.

Rin went to the woman and helped her up. "Yes, we are here to help. Can you take me to Lady Hisako?" The woman nodded and led them to the castle. The front door stood open, and they entered a large room.

Karasaya was taken aback. There were people packed into the room. Some were injured, others trying to sleep, and some were just sitting there silent. He looked at Rin. She looked very shaken. "Lady Hisako is this way." They followed the woman down the hall to the side of the castle that wasn't burned. She took them into a room.

"No, I don't think it will help," a young woman said. She had dark hair and eyes. Her face and clothes were dirty but looked like they once were beautiful robes. She looked to be about Rin's age, perhaps younger. Karasaya wasn't very good at judging the age of humans. "We can't turn these rooms into sleeping chambers. The roof here is too weak." She looked at the ceiling. "The rooms on the other side of the hall will suffice."

"But My Lady you're rooms are on the second story! Shouldn't you be moving down here to the first story!"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to take up any needed space down here." The lady turned around and noticed them. She fell to the floor in front of them. "I didn't think you would come Lord Sesshomaru."

Karasaya blinked. "I am not Lord Sesshomaru," he said. "My name is Karasaya, and this is Rin."

The woman looked up in surprise. "_The _Karasaya and Rin?" She stood up. "I have heard many stories about you. I had never truly believed them until now."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"It seemed odd that a great demon lord would send a demon warrior and a human diplomat to help the humans in his lands. I am so glad that the stories are true. We are in desperate need of your help!"

"What can we do?" Rin asked.

"First, let me get you something to eat. Then we will talk." She led them to another room. This one was also full of villagers. She served Rin a bowl of rice. Karasaya politely refused.

"How old are you Lady Hisako?" Rin asked and took a bite of her rice.

Hisako took a bowl for herself and sat down. "I am fifteen."

Karasaya blinked. "How have you become the lady of this castle being so young?"

Hisako frowned at her bowl. "My father died during the second attack. No one else took charge, so I stepped up."

"I'm very sorry," Rin said. "I lost my family to bandits when I was a little girl."

Hisako looked up. "And I'm sorry for you Lady Rin."

Rin gave her a smile. "It's alright. I've found a new family since then and have a good life. Your village will find new life too. It may take some time, but you will."

The human girl smiled. "Thank you Lady Rin. I can only hope."

"How can we help?" Karasaya asked.

Hisako set down your bowl. "We need protection while we rebuild."

"Hisako, that could take months, maybe longer," Rin said. "I'm afraid we can't stay that long."

"Then I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do."

Rin looked at Karasaya. He shrugged. What could they do? "We'll stay for a few days. Perhaps we can figure out where these bandits are hiding and stop the attacks. At the least, will help in anyway we can for the next couple days."

Hisako nodded. "Thank you. Hopefully that little will be enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat beneath the shade of a tree to take a break. She was tying some yellow flowers together to make a wreath, something she had always done when she was bored or needed to relax. She had been working non-stop for the last two days and needed the rest. She had helped care for the wounded, feed the hungry, fix broken houses, and clean dirty possessions. After two days, the village looked like it hadn't changed a bit. _It's going to take them a long time to rebuild. _Karasaya was doing a lot of good though. His strength and speed were enough to do the job of twenty men. The villagers were very impressed by him.

"Lady Rin?" Rin looked to see a little girl standing beside her. Like many of the others, she was dirty and looked tired.

She motioned for the girl to sit beside her. "What is it?"

"Lady Rin, how did you find a new family?"

Rin felt her heart break. _This poor child._ "Did you lose yours?" The little girl nodded. Rin scooped the girl up in a hug. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"Kohana."

Rin smiled at the girl and pointed towards the street. "See all those people working out there?" The girl nodded again. "There are even more people in the castle. I'm sure one of those people will be happy to take you in."

_Rin tried to catch a fish, but it slipped through her fingers. If only her hands were a little bigger. The little girl tried again. This time she caught it!_

"_I knew you were the dirty culprit Rin!" She looked up. A few men from the village were at the river bank with torches. They looked mad at her. One man grabbed her kimono and pulled her out from the river. He tossed her to the ground, and the men began to kick her. _

"_You're a lucky orphan to have the village take you in, but you can't steal fish from the reserve!" He kicked her hard. The other men continued. It really hurt, but Rin didn't cry. Finally, the men stopped. "Don't do it anymore." Rin got up and walked away. _

"_What a freakish child."_

Rin sighed at the memory. _Hopefully, she won't have to endure those things before finding someone to care for her. _

"Lady Rin, do you promise?" Rin nodded. She put the wreath of yellow flowers around Kohana's head. "There! Now you're so pretty that everyone will want to take you home!" The little girl smiled and ran off. Rin leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. _I hope she will be happy._

"How is any work going to get accomplished when you're here sleeping?"

Rin opened her eyes to see Karasaya standing there with a big grin on his face. She rolled her eyes. "I'm coming."

"Good, I could use your help. We need an extra set of hands to-"

"Lady Hisako! Horses are coming from the south! Prepare for another attack!"

"Already?"

Karasaya's smile turned to a worried look. "They must want to finish the village off. Let's go!"

Rin ran towards the castle where she had stashed her armor. Kiryoku was already at her side. She adjusted her armor and tied the laces. "Hisako, where do you want us?"

The young lady look bewildered, but not frightened. "Please protect the villagers. I'll try to get everyone inside the castle." Rin nodded.

She ran out to street where Karasaya was waiting. "We're supposed to protect the castle. Hisako is gathering everyone inside."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll slow them down. Make sure no one gets past me into the castle." Rin watched him transform into a large dog. He wasn't as beautiful as Sesshomaru's transformed dog, but it was still an awesome sight. Karasaya's white fur and ears were shorter, and he stood lower than Sesshomaru did. He growled and bounded into the air. Rin watched as he flew towards the approaching men. The large dog growled and sent a wave of energy forth which took out a good chunk of the bandit army.

"Look there!"

Rin looked at a man pointing to the east. There on the elevated land leading up into the mountains was another group of men. _Archers! _"Everyone inside!" Rin yelled. She ran up the stairs into the castle. _Hopefully Karasaya will be out of their range. _"Stay down!" She crouched down with the rest of the villagers in the large room. She heard the arrows hit the roof. It sounded like a heavy rain, but much more frightening. Then she smelled it. _Smoke! The arrows were on fire!_

"The castle is on fire," Hisako said from beside Rin. "We need to get out."

"Can you make it to the forest? You can find cover there." Hisako nodded. There was a forest to the north of the village. "You'll have to go quick and use the buildings as cover. I'll watch your back."

Hisako nodded again. "Come on! We have to get out quickly! Stay down and stick close to the buildings."

Rin looked out the door she had came from which faced south. "It looks like Karasaya is holding them off. Let's go!" She opened the door and held it open. She hoped it would provide enough protection for the villagers. "Stick close to the building!" Villagers began to pour out of the building towards the west end of the building. Then they would head north. _If they don't stick close to the buildings, they will be hit by the archers. Even if they do, hope is slim that they will make it. _Rin noticed that a few men had stayed behind with her. She looked towards Karasaya. He was holding the bandits at bay, but a few were sneaking around him. "We have to protect them! Make sure those men don't get past us!" she ordered the villagers standing by her.

The young woman headed after the villagers. She was careful to keep something between herself and the archers at all times. The bandits that escaped Karasaya were catching up to her though. She picked a spot pretty well guarded and stood her ground. Rin took Kiryoku from her sash and swung as the first man approached her. She sliced him right across the chest. She saw a villager beside her fall. She in turn took off the arm of his attacker. _There's too many of them! I can't take them all! _She cut down another two and ran back a bit. She was getting close to the end of the buildings. Much further and she wouldn't have any protection from the archers. Rin turned back towards the men coming at her. She dodged a swing at her midsection and took off both of the man's arms just above his elbows. She then swung at another man to her left and took off most of his head.

Suddenly, a large pink bubble fell from the sky in the middle of her attackers. Rin put her arm up to protect her eyes from the dust and debris. The pink bubble materialized into Karasaya's smaller form. Most of the men around her had fallen to his attack. A few stood up to lunge at Karasaya. Spikes of energy flew from his hands to knock the men back to the ground. "What I wouldn't give for Lord Sesshomaru's poison whip! That should be most of them."

Rin pointed up towards the mountains. "We need to take care of the archers up there."

"Alright, wait here." His eyes began to turn red as he prepared to transform again.

Rin grabbed his arm. "No! You'll just be a giant target if you transform!"

He stopped his transformation. "Good point."

"Wait!" Rin turned towards the voice. Hisako came running towards them. "My little brother is still in the castle! He was on the second floor when the attack began."

"We'll get him," Rin said. She turned to Karasaya. "The archers will have to wait. Come on!"

"I'll go alone!"

She shook her head. "He might not come to you. Don't forget, you are a demon. Human children generally will be afraid of you." Karasaya nodded in agreement and then headed towards the castle. Rin followed him to the west side of the building. Rin stopped him from going around the corner towards the south entrance. "There's a window up there!"

Karasaya didn't question her. He grabbed Rin around the waist and jumped. They landed neatly in the window. _The smoke is thick!_ "Hello! Anyone in there!," she called. "It's me, Rin! I've come to help you!"

A little boy who looked to be about ten came into view. He was definitely Hisako's brother. Another boy came up beside him. Rin motioned them over. "Let's go!" She directed the boys to Karasaya. "He'll take you down."

Karasaya's eyes narrowed. "What about you? I'm not leaving you up here."

"You can't carry all three of us! Take the boys to Hisako and come back for me! No time to argue!"

He jumped from the window with a boy in each arm. Rin stood there and watched him run towards the forest with incredible speed. She could barely see the forest because the smoke was so thick. She stayed close to the window. _I'll have to jump if the flames get any closer. Hurry Karasaya! _Suddenly, Rin felt the floor give out underneath her, and she was falling. She fell through the floor down to the first story of the castle. The girl let out a scream as she fell hard onto her right arm. She felt tears come to her eyes. _It really hurts! _Rin managed to get up. She needed to get out of the castle before the roof came down on her. She headed towards the door.

"Hey! Get that girl!"

Rin noticed a few men coming towards her. They had been picking through the castle's remaining treasures._ Fools! They'll try to loot the place even when it's burning down around them. _Rin tried to take Kiryoku in her right arm but found it was too painful. She instead held the sword in her left. She managed to swing it well enough to keep the men at bay, but she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself for long. Rin tried to edge her way towards the door. She heard a loud crack and saw the roof start falling in on itself. The men noticed too. They gave up on trying to catch Rin and ran out of the castle. She was close on their heals.

"Rin!"

Karasaya met her at the door, taking out the running men at the same time. He scooped her up in her arms and ran towards the forest to meet up with the rest of the villagers. The dog demon sat her down next to Hisako. "I'll take care of the archers. Stay here!" She didn't argue. Her arm hurt too much.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know what we'll do now." Rin followed Hisako through the ruins that was once her village. Most of the buildings had caught fire from the barrage of flaming arrows. Corpses of villagers laid strewn about. Rin would guess that less than half of them had made it through the attack. Hisako had tears running down her eyes. Rin felt bad for her. _I saw this happen to my village, and it was horrible. I can't imagine being in charge and blaming myself. Poor Hisako._

"There's a village not to far from the Western Castle. It's a large one, and your people could fit right in. I'll take you there myself."

Hisako didn't say anything for a moment. "This is our home, but...I suppose it's more of a graveyard now." She wiped her eyes. "If it's near the Western Castle, at least we'll have some protection."

"And I visit the village often. I'll come help whenever you need it."

Hisako smiled her first smile since the attack. "I couldn't ask for anything else from you Rin. You hurt your arm too. You should have your healers look at it."

Rin smiled. "Demons don't know much about how to repair human flesh. A woman wrapped it for me earlier, it will be fine. We can leave as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you. Let me help with burying our dead. Then we can go. There's not much left here so it won't take long to pack up." Hisako headed towards a group of villagers collecting bodies.

Rin frowned at the carnage. It was absolutely horrible that so many had died. They should have left sooner. _I should have know better. I should have convinced them to leave right away. _She walked back towards the villagers when something caught her eye.

A wreath of yellow flowers laid in the dirt tainted with dirt and blood.

Rin walked towards it and kneeled down. The little girl she had talked to earlier was laying there. _Kohana... _She had an arrow sticking out of her chest. Rin felt tears coming to her eyes. She picked up the little girl and tried to comb out her messy hair. The young woman sat the girl back down and looked away. She stood up and then fell back down to her knees. Rin covered her mouth but couldn't stop from vomiting.She felt a chill climb up her back. She felt like she was looking into her past. _That should have been me...I should be lying below the earth right now, dead for over ten years. There's no one here to save her. No Sesshomaru to bring her back to life. _Rin sat there and cried for a while. It was unnerving to stare death in the face, even though she had done it twice before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya felt weak. It had taken a lot of energy to fight off that many men, but that wasn't even the half of it. He had his life flash before his eyes. He had been _scared._ Not of the bandits, but of Sesshomaru. He had almost lost Rin. The thought of returning to the castle with a dead Rin in his arms was more terrifying than facing a whole army. He shivered. She had badly hurt her arm, perhaps even broken it, but at least now she was safe. He looked over the girl and smiled. _He loved Rin_. Not as a potential mate, but as a close sister, a companion, and a comrade in battle. Karasaya would be upset if he lost her, but not like Sesshomaru would be. Karasaya still didn't quite understand their relationship. Sesshomaru gave Rin what ever she wanted and protected her with his life, but he didn't display any feelings towards her. _Could he be hiding them, or are they not there at all? _He shook his head. Sesshomaru's emotions were too complicated to try to figure out, not to mention that he never let any of them show.

He watched Rin for a moment. She was riding on AhUn's back heading towards home. The remaining villagers of Kuwa village were following them. Rin had promised to take them to a new home. "You did very well today Rin. You acted very brave."

She didn't look towards him. "Karasaya, shut up."

He smiled. Yes, how could Sesshomaru not have fallen in love with this girl?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**(In addition to my wedding in less than three months, I now have to go get my wisdom teeth pulled! Hopefully having a few days off work for that will give me some writing time!)**

**Thank you so much to sesshylovr, Karai Deyou, yellowmoon27, Kereea, and KiramLewes for reviewing Chapter 5!**


	7. Tora

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 7**

**Tora**

Rin stood on the upstairs balcony looking down onto the entrance of the Western Castle. It was the same spot she had stood when Akana had first come. This time though, she stood alone. Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru much since she had returned from Kuwa Village. She hadn't been in the visiting mood. Her arm still ached, and the memories of the massacre still burned in her mind.

She watched Jaken pace back and forth downstairs. He was waiting for their next visitor, Tora. Karasaya entered the room and said something to Jaken. Jaken looked in Rin's direction. Karasaya did likewise and left the room. He reappeared up on the balcony. "Have you been hiding?"

"How would I hide from you? Can't you smell my scent?" she asked.

Karasaya came and stood beside her. "Of course, but you live here in the castle. Your scent is everywhere." Rin nodded. "How's your arm?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You said that you wouldn't mention it remember." _He promised that he wouldn't say anything. I don't want Sesshomaru to know that I was injured. _

Karasaya nodded. "I remember. Perhaps you want to hide it from Tora too."

"You know her?"

"She is another from the Lady's court. A bit odd, but we shouldn't have any trouble from her. She is the type to play by her own rules. I'm sure she is more interested in Sesshomaru than in you."

Rin leaned against the balcony railing. "Unlikely, but let's hope she just leaves me alone."

Karasaya followed her example and leaned down beside her. "Why the sudden change in attitude? When Chiyo came you were prepared to battle her, and now you want to hide?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything. _I just want to be left alone. We've only met three of these women so far, and I'm already sick of this game. They come bat their eyelashes at Sesshomaru and then threaten me. What's the point? _

"Master Jaken, Lady Tora has arrived," the guard, Yemon, announced. Rin watched as Tora entered the room. She was pale skinned and very beautiful. She had light blue eyes that glistened in the light. Her white hair was cut short to just below her ears which looked similar to the haircut of a fluffy dog. She wore a blue outfit which was very unique. The dress was sleeveless with a collar that came up behind her neck. It was very low cut with high slits up her legs. If she wasn't wearing matching pants, it would have barely covered her. The whole outfit was very tight on her, showing off every curve. A sword hung at her waist completing the outfit.

Karasaya let out a soft whistle. Rin rolled her eyes. Tora heard him and looked up in their direction. She smiled showing off her fangs. "Karasaya, long time no see. What a pleasant surprise."

He smiled back at her. "Tora, the pleasure is mine."

She cocked her head to one side. "Ah, what's this?" She walked closer up to the balcony. "A little human girl? I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

"I'm Rin."

"Ah, the one Kagami told me about." Rin inwardly grimaced. _She's a friend of Kagami's? _"I hear you're a wild one. I'm surprised Sesshomaru tolerates such behavior."

"I've learned everything I know from him," Rin replied smartly.

Tora smiled again. "Well said." She turned away from the balcony back to Jaken. "Jaken, it has been a long journey. Please show me to my room." Jaken nodded and led her out of the room.

"See, she's not so bad," Karasaya said.

"We'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin quietly sat eating her food. She moved it around with her fork a bit and then finally took a bite. Dinner was really boring her. Tora was filling Karasaya in on what was happening in the Western Lady's court. _So and so is doing this. So and so did that. _Rin sighed.

"But what's really stirring up the court is this little one," Tora said. She looked over at Rin. "You're quite a hot gossip topic."

Rin leaned back in her chair. "That's interesting. You don't have anything better talk about than a 'little human girl'"?

Tora smiled showing off her fangs. "Ah, you're funny too." She cocked her head to one side. "So tell me, Rin. How did you become an advisor to our Lord?"

"Lord Sesshomaru decided that it would be best to have a liaison between himself and the humans in his land."

"Why?"

"We can't ignore the fact that the humans are increasing in number," Karasaya said. "There is turmoil over land between the growing human villages and the demons who currently reside in the Western Lands. We're only trying to keep the peace."

"Ah, I think it's foolish."

Rin frowned. "Why?!"

"I think we should leave the humans alone. Let them fight out their own battles. Hopefully the human tribes kill each other off."

"Why would you wish that?" Karasaya asked.

"Come now Karasaya. Why don't we be serious? With all these humans around, who says we demons will stay in control for very long? There are more of them! Who says they can't wipe us out?"

"It won't come to that!" Rin cried.

"Ah, but how do you know?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has found favor with the humans in his land. They wouldn't overthrow him."

"Ah, then Sesshy Dear has something else comin' to him." Tora narrowed her eyes. "I think we should just wipe these humans out!"

"Tora, a foolish thing to say when a human sits beside you with a sword." Rin looked behind her towards the voice. Sesshomaru stood there. His golden eyes were narrowed into thin slits. He moved to his place at the head of the table between Rin and Karasaya. "You think I've had poor judgment in my decisions Tora?"

The pretty dog demon shook her head. "No, my Lord. I just don't understand them."

"It is not necessary for you to. You are merely a pawn of my mother's." Sesshomaru stood up. Ine jumped back. She had been about to serve him. He walked away from the table.

Rin stood up and smiled. "I think you've made quite an impression Tora," she quietly said near Tora's ear. She noticed Ori smile as she walked away from the table.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked out onto his balcony. He had hid in his study for a while after dinner. He didn't want to deal with another of his mother's idiot maidens. He sniffed the night air. It smelled of the flowers in the garden, the forest, and..._Rin. _More specifically, Rin's perfume, the one Kagome gave her. He sniffed again, deeper this time. Rin's room was directly below his. _Rin..._

The demon lord hopped off of his balcony to the ground below. Rin's window lead out to a wooden platform below his balcony. It was surrounded by bushes to give her privacy.

"You scared me!"

Sesshomaru looked over to her platform. She was leaning over one of the bushes looking down at him. "It's rather late for you to be up."

Rin rolled her eyes at him. "How can I sleep with a demon jumping off of balconies in the middle of the night?" She laughed.

He hopped over the bushes up to stand beside her. "You're wearing that perfume."

Rin looked embarrassed for a moment and then smiled. "Sorry, I just..."

Sesshomaru took her arm and had her sit down beside him on a bench overlooking the garden. "I didn't hear the whole conversation you had with Tora at dinner. What else did she say?"

His human girl sighed. "She thought that all the humans should be wiped out so that they can't overtake the demons one day. Basically, she thought it was dumb of us to be dealing with humans at all."

"Perhaps." Rin gave him a surprised look. "But it seems to me that some humans have proven their usefulness."

She looked out towards the garden. "Who?"

"Some of Inuyasha's friends were useful in defeating Naraku, Kohaku especially."

"Not Inuyasha?"

"Of course not." Rin laughed. "Then there is a certain human girl who helped teach me to use Tensaiga."

Sesshomaru felt Rin lean against him. She rested her head on his right shoulder. "Is that all she's good for?"

He inwardly smiled, but didn't let it show on his face. "She's also good at chasing away unwanted guests." Rin sat up and pushed him playfully away. He didn't budge though.

"You're not funny at all."

"I know." _But I made you smile._ "You should go to sleep. I'm sure Tora will be a challenge for you."

She frowned. "How so? You don't think I could beat her in a duel?"

"Perhaps." _It's not a duel I'm worried about...It's Tora's attitude towards you._ "You should go to sleep now Rin."

Rin smiled. "Alright. You still treat me like a little girl you know." She stood up and walked back towards her room. "Good night my Lord."

"Sleep well Rin." He stood and caught another whiff of her scent mixed with the perfume. It was an _intoxicating _smell. He headed back to his bedroom trying to get it out of his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat alone at breakfast. Ine came in and out of the kitchen every once in a while to check on her, but other than that, she was all by herself. She tapped her toe on the floor to entertain herself. She liked to talk, but she wasn't going to start talking to herself.

"Ah, breakfast..."

Rin grimaced at the recognition of Tora's voice. _I'd rather talk to myself, than with her. _"Good morning Tora."

The demoness came and sat beside her. "Where's everyone else?"

Rin shrugged. "Don't know."

Ine walked in. Her surprise at seeing Tora was obvious on her face. "Lady Tora, how can I be of service?"

"Anything raw would be great." Ine bowed and left. Rin wrinkled her nose at the thought of raw meat. _Gross._ "So Rin, what do you do around here for fun?"

Rin ate another bite of her pastry. "I enjoy working in the garden."

"Ah, a boring past time. Come on now. I heard about what you did to Kagami. Surely you must spend some time practicing your fighting skills." Rin's heart skipped a beat. _She's trying to set me up. She wants to fight me...to kill me..._

Ine walked out at the moment and sat down Tora's food. _I really hope you poisoned it Ine._

"I spend some time practicing with Karasaya," Rin said. _I'm not about to tell her that Sesshomaru trains me. _"I'm really not that skilled. Kagami just wasn't very experienced. It was nothing more than a little duel."

"Ah, it sounds like fun! Let's have a little duel ourselves!"

Rin almost choked from surprise. "What?"

Tora cocked her head to one side. "Come now, you aren't afraid are you?"

"No, I'm hungry, so I'm going to finish my breakfast."

Tora stood up and took her sword from her sash. "Breakfast can wait until you are dead."

_What the hell is she doing?! _Rin quickly stood up and put the table between her and the demon. "What is this? Are you threatening me?"

The demon woman smiled. "I just want to have some fun." She lunged at Rin from across the table. Rin dashed down the side of the table as Tora rolled off the table and sliced the chair Rin had been standing by in half.

"Ine, get Karasaya!" Rin yelled. She didn't know if Ine had heard her or not, but she wasn't stopping. She took Kiryoku from her sash and ran towards the garden. _I'll have more room to move out there. There won't be anything for her to hide behind either. _

She ran out the door to the outside. She stopped short as Tora jumped over her with incredible speed. "Where do you think you're going?" The demon swung at Rin. She jumped out of the way, but Tora was quicker. She slashed at Rin's legs. Rin lost her balance trying to dodge the attack and fell to the ground. She rolled away from Tora and jumped up.

"Come on little girl! Why are you running away!" Tora flew across the flowers to attack Rin again. Rin blocked and winced. _My arm is still really sore. I'm not strong enough to fight yet! _She pushed with all of her strength at the dog demoness. The push caused Tora to step back, and Rin swung at her chest. Tora easily dodged. "You don't do your reputation any justice."

Rin glared at her. "Well, you support my theory that all dog demon women are bitches!" She swung at Tora's chest again. Tora dodged and swung the hilt of her sword at Rin's outstretched arm in a chopping motion.

Rin screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. Tora had hit her wounded arm hard. She felt tears coming to her eyes. Tora laughed and cocked her head to one side. "Ah, how pathetic." She kicked Rin in the side causing her to fall to the ground. "Too bad. It's a shame to kill such a pretty little thing." Rin gasped up at Tora. The beautiful dog demon was silhouetted by the sun holding her sword high.

_So this is the end...I'm sorry Sesshomaru._

What happened next was so sudden, that Rin had no time to react. She saw Tora's sword coming towards her face and then a bright flash of white. She felt a splatter of liquid on her face and wiped it with her hand. She looked down to see it was covered with blood.

"Are you alright?" a cold voice asked. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. Beside his feet laid Tora's body. Her head laid a few feet away. Rin gasped at the sight. _He killed her! _

Rin didn't take her eyes of of Tora's head as she felt herself being lifted up. She was turned away from the scene and looked up at Sesshomaru. _His eyes look different...like he's...scared. _

"Are you alright?" he asked again. "You are shaking." Rin nodded. He didn't move for a few minutes, and they looked into each other's eyes. After a moment, the demon lord's eyes changed back to their usual hard glare. "Hold on."

They leaped for the sky. Rin buried her face in the fur on Sesshomaru's shoulder to protect her face from the wind. After a few moments, they touched back down in their clearing. Sesshomaru dropped Rin's legs allowing her to stand on her own. He let go of her and walked away. Rin wasn't sure what to say.

They stood in silence for a few moments. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Rin gasped. She hadn't been expecting him to be so harsh. His voice was frightening when he yelled. "Sesshomaru, I-"

He quickly turned around to face her. "Why are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He closed the distance between them. "Why were you fighting her?"

Rin took a step back. He was scaring her. "She attacked me! I didn't-"

"Why wouldn't you call for me?! I can hear you from anywhere in the castle. Don't you know that?"

"_If you're hungry Rin, you'll have to fend for yourself." _She blinked the memory away. "I can defend myself. I thought I could defeat her."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't 'think' that you could ever defeat a demon!"

Rin took another step back. "But-"

He grabbed her arms just above her elbows so she couldn't back away any further. Rin winced at the pain. He drew her closer so their noses were just inches away from each other. "Why didn't you tell me that you injured your arm?"

Rin began to tremble. "I didn't want you to be upset with Karasaya. It wasn't his fault."

"Isn't it his job to protect you?"

"Yes, but he was helping someone else. It wasn't-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE! I ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Rin gasped. "But," she felt tears coming to her eyes, "why?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Because I..." He let go of her and turned away.

Rin felt herself shaking. _What was he about to say? Could he..._

"Because your life belongs to me."

She gasped. _So that's all I mean to you? "_YOU SELFISH JERK!" He spun back around to look at her. "I was given back my life for a reason! I can use my life to protect others! To make a difference! That's my purpose Sesshomaru!"

His eyes narrowed. "You were given back your life, because _I wanted_ to give it back to you. Your only purpose is to do as I ask!"

Rin's mouth dropped open. "But I'm your advisor! Protecting your people is my duty!"

"Then as of right now, you're being relieved of your duties." He turned away from her again. "You're not to leave the castle grounds ever again."

She felt the tears streaming down her face. She was so shocked that she was having trouble breathing. "You can't do that," she whispered.

"I just did," the demon lord quietly said. He didn't look back at her. Before she could say anything, he walked away, back towards the castle.

Rin fell to her knees and buried her head into her hands. _He can't do this...he can't..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya ran up the remaining stairs in a flash of wind. He was furious. _That stupid bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants?! _He didn't wait for the guards to announce his entrance into the castle. He saw the Lady of the West sitting upon her thrown. She was talking to a handmaiden holding a platter of food.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

She turned to him and narrowed her eyes. The lady shooed her entourage away and stood up. "What right do you have to barge in her Karasaya?"

"I asked you a question. I don't care if I have no right! Answer me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tora is dead." Karasaya noticed her eyes widen. "Lord Sesshomaru killed her for threatening the life of his advisor Rin."

She walked away to look out one of the large windows. "You say that like that's all she is to him."

Karasaya blinked. "So you do know what your doing is idiotic? If any harm comes to Rin, it will be _your_ head."

The dog demoness turned back to him. "Don't be stupid. My son wouldn't harm me."

He scoffed. "You are an idiot!" She gasped at his accusation. "I'm not much older than Lord Sesshomaru, but I still remember him growing up." He walked closer to the lady.

"You think I don't? I was the one who raised him!"

"Don't you remember then? How Sesshomaru has changed since he was a child?"

"What's your point?"

Karasaya walked passed her to look out the same window she was earlier. "Sesshomaru never hated humans like he does now. His father taught him otherwise. It wasn't until the Great Dog Demon had betrayed the two of you with that human woman, that he started his personal vendetta against the human race. He even wanted to defeat his own father in battle. I don't know if it was for honor or for revenge, probably both."

The Lady of the West walked up beside him. "I know all of this."

Karasaya turned to her. "Whether you allow yourself to believe it or not, Sesshomaru cares for that girl. It doesn't matter that you are his mother. If you cause her death, he _will_ kill you."

Her eyes widened. "You think she means that much to him?"

"I know so." He began to walk away and paused. "You do know you won't be the Lady of the West forever, don't you?" He saw her gasp out of the corner of his eye. "And it won't be one of these women you are sending to him that will replace you. I have a feeling that Rin will take part in ending your reign. It's up to you how you handle it. Either you can accept Rin or die trying to remove her."

"You can't believe that he would make her his mate! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know Sesshomaru's heart." Karasaya smiled. "There's only one who does, and it's definitely not his mother." With that, he transformed and flew away from the castle in the sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I know. It's a sad chapter...but it will get better! A lot better! I promise!**

**Again, sorry for the long update. My wedding is in two months!!**

**Thanks to islandeyes, sesshylovr, anhimals, Hakudoshi and Kanna Forever, fire angel8, KiramLewes, and Jenzana for reviewing chapter 6!**

**Jenzana, I promise I'm not gonna quit! 6 more ladies to go plus a lot more story after that! We're in this for the long haul!! :)**


	8. Kaminari

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 8**

**Kaminari**

She watched him walk by. He stopped, acted like he forgot something, and walked back the way he came. After a few minutes, he repeated the act. After a few hours, a path was beginning to form among the red flowers. Every once in a while he would drop his staff and pick it back up. He almost tripped over it once. She closed her eyes against the sun and listened to him walk back and forth. Tap. Swish. Tap. Swish. Pause. Tap. Swish. Tap. Swish. "Jaken, can you please go away now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to keep an eye on you Rin. I'm just obeying orders."

Rin sat up and looked at the short toad demon. "I'm sure he meant 'Make sure she doesn't run away' not 'Watch her until she dies of old age.'"

Jaken shook his staff at her. "Silly girl! If you wouldn't get in so much trouble, I wouldn't have to babysit you!"

Rin sighed and flopped back down into the flowers. She looked up at the clouds. "Jaken, do you ever wish for the old days?"

She heard him pause his tap/swish routine. "What do you mean? I'm now the keeper of the Western Castle and Lord Sesshomaru's second-in-command. Why would I want to go back to wandering in the forest?"

"At least back then," she quietly said, "he only had the two of us to worry about." She sat up and looked at Jaken. "I mean, you were given the Staff of Two Heads to find Tetsaiga. Why do you still carry it around? Wasn't that the only reason Lord Sesshomaru let you follow him, just because you could use the staff?"

Jaken was beginning to turn purple with anger. "What?!"

Rin rested her chin on her knees. She didn't bother to answer him. "At least he had a reason to let you follow him around. I was just 'the silly girl who followed him around because Tensaiga told him to save me, and then he felt like he had to take care of me.' I was just the tag along." She sighed.

The toad demon had calmed down and returned to his normal shade of green. "But you helped teach Lord Sesshomaru how to use the Tensaiga."

"What was the point? It didn't get him anywhere, and then he had the Bakusaiga, so the Tensaiga is now pointless!" She stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside! You don't have to babysit me there!" She stormed inside and was instantly stopped by Ine.

"It's almost dinner time Rin. I was worried that you were going to miss it."

"I'm here." She reluctantly went into the dining room and sat down.

"Are you alright?"

Rin looked up to see Karasaya watching her. It had been almost two weeks since Sesshomaru had confined her to the castle. She had pretty much avoided him since the day she had fought with Tora. The next demon woman was scheduled to come in three days, and Karasaya was going to be leaving to visit Hanami Village in the morning. It was a village close to the Western Castle; the same that the survivors of Kuwa Village resettled at. Karasaya had given her space, but he still was nice enough to encourage her every once in a while. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't sit out in the garden all day," Ori said from further down the table. "You're getting a nice sunburn. It is summer you know."

Rin rested her chin on her right hand. _Does everyone in the castle have to babysit me? _

"Good evening My Lord," she heard Jaken say.

_Great, that makes my day worse. _She didn't want to see Sesshomaru, talk to Sesshomaru, hear Sesshomaru... She was sure that he was going to lecture her about something. _To think...a few weeks ago, all I wanted was to spend more time with him. _Sesshomaru sat down at the head of the table, but didn't say anything.

Ine served dinner, and the castle's residents dug in except Sesshomaru and Rin. "Aren't you hungry dear?" Ine asked.

"No thanks."

Ine frowned at her response and turned to Sesshomaru. "Do you require anything My Lord?" He very slightly shook his head. Ine bowed and walked away.

Rin looked down at her blank plate. _I'll eat later. Maybe I'll just excuse myself._

Before she could get up, Karasaya spoke. "Let me tell a story to lighten the mood."

"That would be nice Karasaya," Mio said.

Karasaya started his tale. "There once was an emperor who had a large garden. In his garden, there was always a lovely nightingale who sang a beautiful tune. Every day the emperor would go out to listen for the nightingale for he loved her song, but because she was a wild and free creature, she wouldn't always be there to sing. It upset the emperor when the bird wasn't there, so he came up with a plan to keep the bird close to him.

He had a large golden cage made and waited for a moment where he could catch her. He tried many times to catch her with a net, but she was too fast for him. One day though, he was lucky and caught the nightingale and locked her in the cage. He was so happy that she could no longer fly away. He made sure the bird had all she needed to comfortably live and waited for her to sing. He waited and he waited, but the nightingale wouldn't sing.

The emperor was so upset, that he decided to let the bird go. He watched her fly away and was worried that she wouldn't return. Well, to the emperor's delight, the nightingale came back the next morning to sing for him. He was very excited to hear her sing and wanted her even more to be his alone. The emperor decided that he would capture her again, so he did and once again waited to hear her sing.

Sadly though, while in the cage the nightingale wouldn't sing for him. The emperor realized this and decided that if she wouldn't sing, no one would hear her sing. He kept her in that cage for weeks, and she still did not sing. Eventually the emperor so greatly longed to hear her sing that he decided to free her once again. He let the nightingale go free from the cage and watched her fly away. He went outside every day waiting for her to come back, but the nightingale never returned."

Rin heard Mio sigh. "How sad."

"You'd think that the emperor would have realized his mistake the first time," Haya said.

Ori let out a laugh. "Typical male." They all began to laugh.

Rin didn't join in on the joke. _I know what Karasaya is trying to do. He's trying to make Sesshomaru feel bad for trapping me in the castle. That would only work though if Sesshomaru truly had any feelings at all. _She looked up from her plate over to Sesshomaru and met his eyes. He quickly looked away from her. _Did he even get the point of the story?_

"What a ridiculous tale." Sesshomaru stood up and walked away from the table.

"Karasaya, you should be careful about upsetting Lord Sesshomaru," Haya said after Sesshomaru was gone.

"Sometimes he needs it."

"Karasaya!" Jaken exclaimed. "That's a sure way to find death."

Rin had heard enough. She stood up, and all eyes turned her way. "Excuse me." She walked to her room. _Karasaya doesn't know what he's talking about. The stupid bird didn't have any feelings towards the emperor, so flying away was an easy choice. _She clutched the necklace hanging around her neck. _If only it were that easy._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru stood at the balcony overlooking the entrance to the castle. Karasaya was getting ready to depart for the nearby human village, and Rin was down there talking to him.

"Give this to Hisako," Rin handed Karasaya a package. "It's a gift for her."

He took the package from her. "What is it?"

"A new kimono. I know she lost most of her possessions."

Karasaya nodded. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Rin frowned and looked at the floor. "I wish I could give it to her myself." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Is she thinking about sneaking away?_

"I'm sure he'll come around."

The human girl looked up. "Sesshomaru? Perhaps."

"You know Rin, you don't have to stay here." The demon lord narrowed his eyes down at the scene. _What is he doing? Trying to get Rin to leave me? _He felt something in his blood begin to boil.

She smiled. "I've already told you I won't leave." She looked away. "I owe Sesshomaru so much." _Is that the only reason she stays? She feels like she has to?_

Karasaya smiled and put a hand on Rin's shoulder causing her to look back up at him. "I'm glad Rin. Just...don't sing if you don't want to Nightingale. Don't let him rule your life." Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. _I AM THE LORD OF THE WEST! SHE WILL DO AS __**I **__ASK! _He felt the anger running through his veins. _How dare he fill her head with foolish stories and ideas?! _

After that, Karasaya departed. Sesshomaru waited a few minutes and watched as Rin left the room. She seemed so upset. _And thanks to Karasaya, she blames me for her sadness. _He lightly hopped over the railing to the floor below and headed out the door Karasaya just departed from. _Let's set things straight. _Sesshomaru became a pink ball of light and flew towards Karasaya's scent. He easily caught up after a few minutes.

As expected, Karasaya looked surprised to see him. "Lord Sesshomaru? Do you require something from me My Lord?"

Sesshomaru got to the point. "What's with this ridiculous '_nightingale' _nonsense?" He narrowed his eyes. "What are your intentions for Rin?" _I will not let him take her from me._

Karasaya looked dumbfounded for a moment. He then smiled. "May I speak freely My Lord – not as your advisor, but as a friend?" Sesshomaru gave a short nod.

Karasaya visibly braced himself for what he was about to say. He didn't look at Sesshomaru. "Rin is incredible. She's beautiful, funny, smart, strong, everything a male could want in a mate." Sesshomaru's heartbeat quickened. _What is he saying? _"There's just two things that keep men from lining up at your door asking for her hand in marriage. She belongs to you..." _But what if she runs? What would I do to keep her? _"...and she absolutely adores you."

Sesshomaru blinked. _Adores me, but isn't she mad at me? _"Explain yourself."

The other demon smiled at looked at Sesshomaru. "You've must have noticed it." The demon lord narrowed his eyes at Karasaya's accusation that he was blind. The other caught the hint. "I mean, Rin does everything she can to please you. She wants to make you proud. She's just a little confused right now. She growing into a woman, and she just wants to make sure she becomes the woman you want her to be." _What I want her to be?_

"How do you know this?"

"The castle isn't _that _big. Gossip travels pretty quickly." He was quiet for a moment and then continued. "I have no intentions for Rin other than to protect her when you can't. She belongs to you."

He turned away getting ready to leave, but stopped. "She's only human though. Rin won't live forever. If you have anything to tell her, I suggest you let her know before she grows older."

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky. _Anything to tell her... _"Is that all Karasaya?"

"Yes My Lord. I need to continue on my trip." Sesshomaru nodded a dismissal to him. Karasaya took off in his original direction, and Sesshomaru headed back towards the castle. _Anything to tell her..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours later, Sesshomaru sat on his balcony looking down at the garden. Rin was there with Riku tending the garden. He watched as she pulled the weeds from in between the flowers. She had her kimono sleeves tied back revealing her light arms slightly turning pink from being in the sun too long. Her silk hair fell over her shoulders and moved under the command of the breeze. Her face was set in stone, and she didn't smile. She was a silent testimony to Sesshomaru being a cruel bastard.

He looked away. He wasn't one to have feelings...emotions, but Rin brought something out of the cold regions of his heart. She made him...confused. _What is wrong with me? _He looked back to the human girl. He felt something heavy in his chest..._longing. _

The demon lord turned away and headed into his room. "Damn it!" He clawed at one of the wardrobes in his room; his shear strength nearly destroyed it. He leaned against the damaged piece of furniture and closed his eyes. _I've fallen in love with her. _

All this time, Sesshomaru had tried to hide all of his emotions, all of his wants, and all of his feelings, but somehow, Rin had gotten to him. Her smile had melted his heart, and he had let her in. She was the only one in all of his life that knew him better than he knew himself. _How could I have fallen for a human?_

It wasn't just the fact that she was human that bothered him. How could he have allowed himself to fall for anyone? He knew that he would have to have a heir eventually. He had planned to pick some dog demoness to bear him a son and then send them away. In the unlikely chance he would be killed, the Western Lands would have someone else to take his place. He had never wanted to fall in love or be close to anyone. He didn't want anyone to restrain him or to try to manipulate his power. _But with Rin it's different. She only does what I ask. She only wants what I want. _ He thought about what Karasaya had said earlier about her becoming the woman that he wanted. _Does she know what I really want...that I want her...forever?_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. _I can't._ Even if he would allow himself to love her, she would still be human. She would die. He couldn't make her his mate; any children that she would give him would be half-demons. _I can't._

_I'll have to hide it. _He walked back out to his balcony. Rin was no longer down in the garden. He inwardly sighed. _Rin knows me better than anyone else...how can I hide it from her? _Maybe she didn't return his feelings. Perhaps she wouldn't notice how he acted around her. _Could I do it? Could I be cold to her like I am to everyone else? _He had almost told her how he felt when he had gotten into the fight with her, and that had ended with them not talking to each other, and if he didn't talk to her, she would continue to be mad at him. He inwardly growled. No matter what Karasaya had said, he couldn't tell her. If she knew he loved her, but he never made her his mate, it would break her heart. He would hide it...until the day she died if he had too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat at the dining room table eating her lunch. Today, she was alone again. She was actually glad for the peace and quiet. No one was nagging her or telling her what to do. It was just silent.

"Lady Kaminari approaches!"

Rin's hand froze halfway to her mouth. _So much for peace and quiet. _After a moment, she continued eating. She didn't even care if the next dog bitch was here. _She's probably a complete snot since she has the nerve to show up three days early. _She decided not to move from the table. _Why greet her? I'm not Sesshomaru's advisor anymore._

"Oh! Where's Sesshomaru? I can't wait to see him!" a voice cried out. Just like the others, Kaminari was a female dog demon. She had short purple hair that was cut in layers around her shoulders, and she wore a pale blue kimono trimmed with a lot of white fur. It looked like it must have cost a fortune. The dog demoness stopped short when she saw Rin. "Who are you?" she asked angrily.

Rin sighed and stood up. She bowed before Kaminari. "I'm a human pet of Sesshomaru's. Don't worry. He's tiring of me. I'm sure I'll be cast out soon." She saw Haya gasp out of the corner of her eye. _It's the truth. _

Kaminari twisted her face up into a wicked smile. "Good."

The human girl left what was left of her lunch and went back out to the garden.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He smelled Jaken long before he heard him. That was saying a lot for Jaken's loud mouth. He must have been nervous about disturbing him. "My Lord! Lady Kaminari is here! She requests to see you!"

"I suggest that you leave me alone Jaken."

"Yes My Lord!" Sesshomaru heard the toad demon scurry away. He was sitting in his study trying to seclude himself from the rest of the world. He was still trying to sort out his thoughts about Rin.

"My Lord, may I ask what is going on?"

Sesshomaru blinked at the voice. He hadn't heard or smelled anyone come in. He then realized the voice was coming from his shoulder. "Leave Myoga. I don't wish to be disturbed."

"But My Lord! It's important! It's about your swords!"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. "Get off of my shoulder."

The little flea hopped down to his desk. "Toutousai said that something is wrong with your swords." Sesshomaru waited for him to continue. "He said that he hears them crying."

"What does that mean to me?"

"Well My Lord, your swords will be less powerful if they are upset. The same goes for Kiryoku."

"Explain."

"Is something wrong with Rin?" the little demon asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened with surprise. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, other than Tokijin, your swords are connected with Rin. Tensaiga works only when your compassionate. If you lose your connection with Rin, Tensaiga will lose it's power."

"I do not care if the Tensaiga works or not. It's a worthless sword."

"But it's not just your swords! Don't you see?! You're more powerful when you are protecting her!"

Sesshomaru blinked. He recalled both his father and his brother saying things about protecting others. _Does that mean that when Rin dies, I will be weak? _"Enough! When you bring me more useful information, I will listen to you."

"But My Lord!"

"Leave Myoga!" Sesshomaru's hand turned a shade of green, and he flicked the flea. A stream of green steam bounced across the floor and scurried out the door. _Ridiculous!_

He stormed out of his study and into his bedroom. He felt anger pouring out of him. His eyes began to turn red and his fangs grew longer. Sesshomaru jumped from his balcony and transformed in mid air. He leaped into the woods and growled a deep and terrifying roar. _I am the most powerful creature on the island! _He growled again and then transformed back into his smaller form. He sat down upon the grass. _If I'm so powerful, why can't I even keep one human girl from making me so weak?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin saw Sesshomaru transform and fly out towards the woods. _ Is he showing off for Kaminari? What's he trying to prove? _She heard him roar and rolled her eyes. _So you're the one in charge. We get it already. _

"He's magnificent!" Kaminari had followed her out here. Ine and Haya had been sitting under a tree chatting and called for Rin to join them. Not surprisingly, Kaminari had followed her. _No doubt she __wants to watch the human to see what she's up to. _"Becoming Sesshomaru's mate would the greatest honor that any demoness could have. Why, if I was his mate, I'd make sure that the Western Lands would be run so well that he wouldn't even have to lift a finger. I'd wipe out all the humans for him if that's what he wanted." Kaminari sighed and continued. "I'd give anything to have him."

Rin frowned and turned away.

"I think that he's only looking for a date for the gathering My Lady," Ine said. "He's not interested in finding a mate at the moment."

Kaminari scoffed. "Come on. He has to be. If something happened to Sesshomaru, his half-demon waste of a brother would be the next in line. He can't want that."

"How do _you _know what he wants?" Rin asked. She felt her heart beating faster.

"You talk too much for a human."

Rin ignored the comment. "I've been at his side for the last decade, and I know Sesshomaru wouldn't take a bitch like you to be his mate!"

"Rin!" Haya gasped.

"You're just like his mother Kaminari! A controlling, manipulating bitch who has no real power of her own and wants to use the power of someone else."

Kaminari looked furious. "You little brat! You're lucky that I don't kill you where you stand."

The human girl was breathing heavy. All of her depression from the last two weeks was building up. Her heartbeat raced and pounded in her ears. "You have no right to touch what belongs to Sesshomaru!" Rin punched Kaminari as hard as she could in the face.

"Rin! Stop it!" Ine jumped up and pulled Rin away from Kaminari. Haya came and stood between the two so the fight wouldn't continue.

Kaminari was holding her nose which had begun to bleed. _What a weak excuse for a demon. _"You! I can't believe! You...," she choked out in anger.

"I suggest you make yourself scarce," Ine whispered in Rin's ear. She nodded, and Ine let her go. She walked back into the castle and went to her room. She collapsed on the floor and buried her head in between her knees. _What have I done? If Sesshomaru wasn't furious at me before, he will be now. He's going to send me away this time. _She felt tears coming to her eyes.

A moment later, her door cracked open, and Haya peeked inside. "Rin dear? Are you alright?"

Rin nodded, and Haya came and sat down beside her. "What made you do that? Are you feeling ill?"

She sighed. "No Haya, I just..." She looked up. "...I don't even know what's wrong."

"No? I think it should be obvious to you." Rin's eyes widened in surprise. Haya continued, "You and our Lord have always been close since he brought you home. This is the first time I remember you two being upset at each other."

Rin nodded. "I don't think it's going to be easy to patch it up either."

"It may not be my place to ask, but what happened?"

Rin hugged her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on one of them. She didn't answer Haya's question, but asked one of her own. "Are you ever sad that you don't have a mate?"

Haya chuckled at the comment. "No. You see demons live forever. We may age, but we never die. The youkai in our blood sustains us. Weaker demons like Chiyo grow to a much older age, but a more powerful demon like Lord Sesshomaru stops aging at a much younger time. Lord Sesshomaru probably won't age much more than he already has." _He'll stay beautiful forever, and in a few decades, I'll be an ugly old human. _"We are immortal," Haya continued. "We have forever to choose a mate, and many of us don't. Don't forget that we are beasts. Most of us enjoy our freedom and don't want to be tied down to a family."

"But don't you ever want more?"

Haya smiled. "What more could I want? I'm a servant to Lord Sesshomaru, a great honor in itself, and I have you to care for Rin. That gives me a purpose."

Rin's head shot up. "That's just it! I'm human Haya. Humans only live for a little while, so we want to make a difference while we're still alive. Sesshomaru told me I couldn't leave the castle, so how can I help others?"

"But Rin, where did you get an idea like that. You're not really _human._"

"Huh?"

"You were raised by demons Rin. How did you get all these human ideas in your mind? Don't you know you have made a difference? By changing the heart of one demon, you've made the lives better of everyone who lives in the Western Lands. A few hundred years ago, Lord Sesshomaru would never have cared about the humans in his lands. He would of just wiped them all out."

"Changed his heart? I'm nothing but a burden to him!" Rin cried out. "When I was little, I cared for myself. No one else helped me out. Then Sesshomaru came a long, and he cared for me and protected me. What do I have to give him in return? Nothing! I'm just a spoiled brat!"

"No Rin-"

"You see Haya? I _am human._ I want what any human wants. I want to make something of myself. I want to be loved! I can't have those things while I'm trapped inside these walls! I have no purpose here! It would have been better if Sesshomaru had left me dead. At least then, I wouldn't have gotten in the way."

"You can't believe that."

"Can you prove otherwise Haya? My life belongs to Sesshomaru. What more am I to him than just a pet? I play in his castle and pick flowers." Rin felt the tears leaking out of her eyes. "I have no reason to be here."

Haya gasped. "But you mean so much to all of us here in the castle. We all love you Rin."

"But I belong to Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Haya looked down at the floor. "Then I don't know what to tell you. This is something you will have to decide for yourself." She got up. "Get some rest Rin." The pig demon waddled out the door and slid it shut behind her.

Rin buried her face in her knees and let out all of her frustration through her tears.

"Do you regret that I returned your life to you?"

Rin gasped and looked to the voice. Sesshomaru stood at the entrance by the balcony. The curtains hid most of his body as they billowed in the breeze. "Sesshomaru."

He walked into her room and sat down at her left. One leg stretched out and the other bended at the knee. "Stop crying Rin."

"Yes My Lord."

"No." She looked up at his cold face. He was looking away from her. "Not because I ordered you to, but because I don't want to see you upset."

Rin blinked at his choice of words. _Is he saying that he doesn't want me to cry because he cares? _"Alright."

"You haven't answered my question."

She thought about it for a minute. "I guess I can't answer that question until you answer one of mine." His golden eyes turned to her, and he gave a short nod. "Why do you keep me around?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. His composure seemed to falter for a moment, and then the coldness returned to his face. "A day ago I would have told you that your life belongs to me, but today... You're no longer my ward. You are a woman now and free to make your own decisions."

_He's releasing me? I'm free to go? _"Sesshomaru?"

"You may stay if you wish. You were a good advisor. The position is yours if you want it."

He looked like he was about to get up, so Rin threw her arms around his neck so she was hugging him sideways. His fur was right in her face, but she didn't care. "Thank you."

He froze under her grasp. After a moment, he gently pulled her away from him and repositioned himself beside her. Rin laid her head on his right shoulder, and she felt his arm come around her back to hold her. "For what?"

"For being my best friend."

She felt him rest his chin on her head. "Your gratitude is returned."

Rin smiled. "To answer your question, no. I don't regret being here with you. I won't leave."

"That...pleases me. But if you stay, you shouldn't go around punching any more of our guests."

She giggled. "You know I learned that from you."

She felt a gust of hot air across her face: Sesshomaru's version of a laugh. "Perhaps, just be prepared for them to punch back."

She smiled. "I know you'll be there to protect me." They sat there in each other's company for quite a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toutousai saw the small stream of green bounce into his cave. "Huh? What's that?"

"It's me Toutousai!" Myoga's voice came up from the floor.

"You look a little green Myoga."

The small flea crossed all four of his arms. "Heh, Lord Sesshomaru gave me a dose of his poison claws."

"Didn't like what you told him huh?"

"No, not at all. It seems that whatever I said about Rin really upset him."

"What was wrong with the little girl?"

Myoga hopped up onto Toutousai's shoulder. "She's not little anymore Toutousai, and he didn't say."

"Well, whatever it was, he fixed it. The swords aren't crying anymore."

"Oh good!"

Toutousai narrowed his eyes. "What are you not telling me Myoga?"

"Well...I didn't say anything about Bakusaiga."

"That was the whole reason you were supposed to go!"

The flea demon began to bounce up and down. "He kicked me out before I could tell him! Besides, if it's so important, you should go tell him!"

"I didn't get to this old age living so dangerously."

"And you say I'm the coward."

"Either way," Toutousai continued, "if she dies, Bakusaiga will lose it's great power. Sesshomaru himself will grow weaker. His swords are connected to the girl, we must tell him."

"Perhaps we should let him figure it out for himself. He didn't seem interested in anything I told him."

Toutousai thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe you're right. He's never cared about what I've had to say. We don't have to warn him like we did the Master. And I wouldn't mind living for a while longer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya walked into the castle and was instantly worried. The castle was never so _quiet_. He went to the dining room and found Ine and Haya chatting there. "Where is everyone?"

"Well," Ine said, "you've missed all the excitement."

"It wasn't a good thing Ine."

"Well, she deserved it."

Karasaya blinked. "What happened?"

"Well, Lady Kaminari is here-"

"She's early," he said.

Ine nodded. "Well, she said some stuff that made Rin mad and Rin popped her right in the nose."

"But she's very upset," Haya said.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Both ladies shrugged. "Does he know?" Again they shrugged. "We should make sure he finds out from us and not Kaminari."

At that moment, they heard another voice. "What's going on?!" Kaminari demanded. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Kaminari!" Rin's voice echoed through the room. Karasaya blinked. _What the hell is going on? _

"How dare you!" Kaminari shrieked.

Rin walked up and continued. "I spoke to Lord Sesshomaru about you. He said he had no interest in a manipulative and conniving bitch like yourself. You're welcome to stay for the next two weeks, but the whole castle knows your intentions for the Western Lands, so it would probably be in your best interests to leave."

"What?!"

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru's advisor. He _always _listens to what I say." With that, Rin turned around and walked away from them.

Kaminari shrieked, "I'm leaving!" and stormed from the room. As fast as both women had came into the room, they were gone again.

"And there it is..." Haya said.

Karasaya turned to her. "Did I miss something?"

Ine shrugged. "She must have worked things out with our Lord."

"She did say she was his advisor. Do you think he changed his mind?" Karasaya asked.

"I don't know," Haya said," but it looks like the transformation we've all been waiting for just happened." Ine and Karasaya both looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Rin has become a woman."

"That was obvious a long time ago."

"No, I mean. She's found her place here in the castle. I talked to her earlier, and she sounded like a lost little child. But the way she just talked to Kaminari sounded like a woman of authority."

Karasaya smiled. "I think you're right Haya." _Perhaps something did happen while I was gone. Could he have told her how he feels? _It was unlikely, but maybe things were looking up for the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Thanks for waiting! I know it was a long update, but my wedding is in 6 weeks, and I'm so busy!! **

**Thanks so much to yellowmoon27, noodle09, Indomitable Spirit, superfreak4life, sesshylovr, Contrasting-Death, and ViciousMoon for reviewing Chapter 7! Hope you all liked it!!**

**Hold on for next time...it may be another long update. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SOOOOOO GOOD!**


	9. Fuyumi

Summary: 10 years have passed since Rin has been in Sesshomaru's care. A story that includes a blooming romance, a secret garden, Rin winning a war...and Sesshomaru on the Bachelor? Set in feudal era. SxR

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 9**

**Fuyumi**

The human woman jumped back from Tensaiga. She ducked behind a tree and jumped around the other side swinging her sword at his waist. Sesshomaru lightly stepped out of her reach and slashed at her with his left claw. She ducked and rolled away. He cut down at the spot where her head just was. She jumped to her feet and swung at his left side. Sesshomaru grabbed her right wrist and slightly twisted it. The speed and strength of the motion caused her to drop the sword and fall to the ground.

"You left yourself open for an attack."

Rin sat up and crossed her arms. "You're too fast. How can I defend myself against you?"

"That's not an excuse. Get up."

"But Sesshomaru, it's almost dark. How long are we going to do this?"

"Until you improve."

Rin picked up Kiryoku and stood up. "Explain to me how I'll ever be quick enough to defend myself against you." Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and looked at her. Rin was dressed in her full armor. A chest plate wrapped around her upper body and laced up to stay tight. Her orange kimono was slit and paneled on the bottom allowing her to move freely. Underneath was a pair of pants to cover her legs due to the high slits of the kimono. A pair of black boots that were similar to Sesshomaru's were upon her feet, and a green sash was tied around her waist to hold Kiryoku's sheath. Her silky black hair was tied up, and her cheeks were pink from the cool breeze of the late evening. He inwardly smiled. He thought she looked better in her armor than when she was all fixed up in fancy kimonos.

"You never will." Rin rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru continued, "the things you cannot use against me, like speed, you will have to counter with your strengths, like flexibility. Use your enemy's speed against him."

"Easier said than done."

_Let's try something different. _"I'm going to show you something else to try. Come here." He directed Rin to come and stand beside him. "Hold your sword like this." He held Tensaiga in front of him, and she mimicked the motion with Kiryoku. "This is the first position." He tilted his sword horizontal. "Two." Rin did the same motion and repeated the number. He lowered the sword. "Three." Again, Rin followed his movement. They continued the routine until he said sixteen.

Rin stopped and turned to him. "How long is this?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Thirty-seven positions."

"How am I going to remember this?!"

"Practice. I'll show you the rest tonight, and you can practice it tomorrow."

She nodded and stepped back in line with him. They continued through the routine until they reached thirty-seven. "What is this supposed to teach me?"

"I'll teach you that once you learn this."

Rin smiled. "I'm going to be an old woman when I finally memorize this."

"Perhaps." She narrowed her eyes at his comment, and he inwardly smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to bed now. Good night My Lord."

"Sleep well Rin."

He walked behind her back to the castle and watched her depart to her room. He let out a small sigh when she disappeared from his sight. _I've already told her that she can leave the castle whenever she wants. Will I be able to stick to that decision? How can I let her go when she still can barely hold her own against me? _He shook his away his doubts and retired to his room for the rest of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rin, why aren't you up yet?"

She cracked open her eyes at Haya's voice. "Please don't tell me it's morning already." Rin pulled her covers back over her head.

"It is, and you've already missed breakfast!" Haya came and pulled the covers away from her face. "Besides, Lord Sesshomaru has been looking for you."

Rin sat up. "What's he want?" She pushed her covers back and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She groaned at the movement. _My arms and legs are so sore from training with Sesshomaru._

"He said something about Fuyumi coming tonight, so he wanted to practice your sword fighting this morning."

Rin flopped back down in bed at the news. _He's going to kill me with all this practice. _"Alright, I'm getting up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had gone through the routine another half a dozen times, and Rin was becoming exhausted. Sesshomaru wasn't showing her the positions anymore, but he still was there to reminder when she forgot something. _I wonder how many times it took **him** to memorize it. _She swung Kiryoku through the air trying to mimic every move Sesshomaru had shown her.

"You have to jump higher," the demon lord said.

"I'm trying."

"If you don't jump high enough, you'll lose your feet."

Rin paused. "Are threatening to cut my feet off?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Ridiculous. Jump higher next time."

She sighed and sheathed Kiryoku. "I need a break." She walked away from him and out of the clearing into the forest. Of course, Sesshomaru was close behind. Surprisingly, he didn't question what she was doing. After a few minutes of walking, they reached their destination. A river stretched out in front of them, and Rin rushed into the cool water. _It's been a while since I've been fishing. _She patiently watched for a fish to swim by and then tried to grab it. It slipped away between her fingers.

"See why you need the practice. Your reflexes aren't as sharp as they used to be," Sesshomaru called from the shore.

Rin gave him a sarcastic look. "If you're so eager to get back to training, you could build a fire to save time." He didn't say anything, and after a moment he turned and walked back into the forest. She giggled to herself. _For being the powerful Lord of the West, he sure takes orders easily._

After a few minutes, she caught herself some lunch and returned to where Sesshomaru had started a fire. Rin set her fish up to cook and sat down. She took off her wet boots and stretched out so her kimono and pants could dry. "Thanks." Sesshomaru gave her a small nod. Rin smiled. It kind of felt like the old days when they would sit around the fire. The only thing missing was Jaken's nonstop chatter. _This is when I would go find some wild flowers to give to Lord Sesshomaru. _She looked around a spotted a small bunch of violet flowers a few feet away. She stretched her arm and picked one. "A flower for Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled and held out the gift.

Sesshomaru took the flower from her hand and looked at it for a moment. Rin narrowed her eyes as he sat there and continued to stare at the flower. It was a strange behavior for him. _He's hiding something or is sad about something. I can see it in his eyes. _

He finally looked up at her. "It would look better on you." He reached over and stuck the flower into her hair. Rin smiled and slightly blushed.

She took her fish from the fire and ate it silently. She stole a glance at her demon companion every once in a while though. _What could be bothering him? He usually doesn't let anything show on his face...,but there's something there._ When she was finished, she stood up and kicked dirt over the fire to put it out. "Alright, I'm ready to keep practicing."

Sesshomaru simply nodded obviously waiting for her start. Rin rolled her eyes. _So he's not going to __teach me anything new until I've perfected this. _She sighed and began her new routine. She swung, parried, and thrust at unseen enemies. She jumped, ducked, and rolled out of the way of unseen attacks. Rin finished her routine with a smile on her face. _I think I've got this._

"You still need to jump higher," Sesshomaru said. Rin's jaw dropped. She had been expecting _some _praise. She sighed. "Do it again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For being a summer day, it was awfully chilly. A cool breeze ran through the castle and sent shivers up Karasaya's neck. The last few weeks had gone by smoothly. Rin was smiling and laughing again, and the rest of the castle had seemed to brighten. The dog demon sighed. _Today feels different though, like something bad is about to happen. _He shook the feeling off and continued what he was doing.

Fuyumi was scheduled to arrive at any time, so the castle was on edge. Everyone was waiting to see how Rin would handle this one. He hoped nothing would dampen her bright mood. He hadn't met Fuyumi before, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Master Karasaya, Fuyumi has arrived."

He turned to the guard behind him. "Thank you Masajun." They walked from the library down to the entrance of the castle.

Fuyumi had long white hair that she wore straight. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she wore a solid black kimono. "You're not Sesshomaru."

Karasaya raised an eyebrow. _This doesn't look good. _"No My Lady. I am Karasaya, an advisor of Lord Sesshomaru's."

She nodded. "Where is he?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is currently away on business."

"And the human I've heard about?"

"Lady Rin is accompanying him."

"Lady?" Fuyumi gave him a questioning look. "How does a human get such a title?"

"She is also an advisor to Lord Sesshomaru."

"How foolish." Fuyumi walked further into the castle. "When is he to return?"

"Before dinner Lady Fuyumi."

She turned back to Karasaya. "I suppose that you have a room prepared for me? I will wait there for dinner."

Karasaya gave her a small bow. "Jaken will take you there right away My Lady." He watched as Jaken showed her away. _Somebody needs an attitude adjustment. Perhaps Rin will give her one. _He smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked out her bathtub and into her room. She was lucky enough to have one of the bedrooms that had a connecting bathing chamber. Her day with Sesshomaru had left her sore, tired, and really hungry. _I'm surprised that he quit for dinner. He's working me so hard. _It made sense though. She could tell that something had been bothering him. After hearing him correct her all day, she had figured it out. _He's worried about me. _It was an interesting concept: Sesshomaru being worried, but Rin couldn't think of any other explanation. _He's worried that next time I leave the castle, something might happen to me – that I won't be able to protect myself._

She began to get dressed and sighed. He was never going to believe that she was ready to go on her own. _But he did tell me I could go at any time. _She didn't understand his logic. Was she ready or not?

Rin tied up her hair so it didn't drip down her back.

Haya walked into the room. "Oh good Rin. I am glad that you're back. Fuyumi has arrived, and she's already thrown a fit that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there to greet there. I'm sure she'd have another if he's not there at dinner."

Rin smiled. "So she's a keeper?" She laughed and picked up her armor. "Can you tie my laces Haya?"

The pig demon walked over and began to tie her laces on her armor. "We'll see how it goes at dinner. How was your training with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin sighed. "Let's just say that I'm ready to go to bed."

Haya laughed. "That bad huh?"

"If I wasn't starving, I'd probably already be asleep."

"Then let's get to dinner."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya watched as everyone assembled in the dining room. Most of the castle's servants were already gathered. Fuyumi was sitting waiting. A look of pure boredom was set upon her face. Rin and Haya walked in. Karasaya watched Fuyumi's face. She looked agitated that she had to sit at the same table as a human. Rin gave a Fuyumi as small bow and smiled at her. Karasaya inwardly smiled at her grace.

Lord Sesshomaru entered at that moment and took his seat at the table. "Fuyumi," he said simply.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said coldly. Karasaya narrowed his eyes. _All these demon women have come and flaunted themselves in front of Lord Sesshomaru. Why is she acting differently?_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You are not from my mother's court? Where do you come from?"

"I am the daughter of Master Kenjimaru." Sesshomaru nodded. Karasaya recognized the name. Kenjimaru was one of the great dog demon warriors of the dog demon clan. He owned a large estate south of the Western Castle.

"Lady Fuyumi, I do not recognize the name of your father," Rin said. "Please tell me about him." The dog demoness glared at Rin. She answered Rin's question though and told about his feats and accomplishments. Rin politely nodded and listened to every word that she said. "He sounds like a great man."

Fuyumi looked surprised at the compliment. "Indeed he is."

"Master Karasaya! Lady Rin! Visitors have arrived for you!" Karasaya blinked. _Who could be here for us? _

Karasaya and Rin both stood up. Rin bowed quickly before Lord Sesshomaru. "Excuse us." Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin walked towards the entrance. Karasaya followed her out.

At the door stood four human men and a human woman. They all bowed when the two of them walked in. Karasaya noticed that they were wet. It was storming outside. Rin went and stood before them. "I'm Rin, and this is Karasaya."

One of the men, a boy really, stepped out. "I'm Ichiro. This is my brother Tokujiro and my sister Mizuko. We've come for your advice."

Rin looked to Karasaya. She must have been thinking the same thing he was. _This is the worst possible timing. _"Come with us," Rin said. She lead the group down the hall into one of the rooms used for entertaining guests. She directed them to sit and then sat down herself. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Ichiro, the older of the two boys, spoke first. He had dark hair and eyes and looked to be a teenager. Karasaya wasn't very good at determining the age of humans, but he guessed the other boy and the girl were a few years younger. "We come from Moanna Village. My father grew very sick and died recently. He was the village leader, and now we must choose a new leader for our village."

"Where is your mother?" Rin asked.

Mizuko, the sister, spoke. "She died a long time ago. We had a younger brother. They both died during his birth." Tears began to accumulate in her chocolate eyes. She looked down at the floor causing her dark banks to cover her face.

"I'm sorry," Rin said. "Who is being considered for the selection of the new leader?"

Ichiro spoke again, "Myself, my brother, and some other men from the village."

"Why didn't they come?" Karasaya asked.

"They didn't think it was wise to come to the Western Castle. They thought it was stupid to seek advice from demons."

Rin smiled. "They were right." The children looked up in surprise. "It was a very dangerous gamble to come so far into demon territory."

"But we brought two guards!"

"Still dangerous," Rin continued, "but it proves to me that you care about your people very much to take such a risk."

"How did you hear about us?" Karasaya asked.

"Mizuko told us about you," Tokujiro said.

"I heard stories about you from travelers," the girl said.

Rin smiled. "So tell me about yourselves Ichiro and Tokujiro. Why should either of you be the new leader?"

"Don't you think that we're too young?" Tokujiro asked.

"That may be a disadvantage yes, but I asked why you should you be the new leader, not why you shouldn't."

"I'm very brave," Ichiro said, "and I've been taught much by my father about fighting and good leadership and and..."

Rin smiled. "Alright. How about you Tokujiro?"

"I'm very smart and father also taught me a lot."

"And Mizuko?" Rin asked.

The girl looked surprised. "Me?" Rin nodded. "Well, I guess I'm very nice to all the people, and I come up with all the best ideas."

Rin smiled. "So, I think the decision is pretty simple." The children all looked confused. "If you've been listening to one another, you'll see why."

"What do you mean?"

Karasaya smiled and waited for Rin's judgment. Rin stood up and walked over to one of the shelves in the room. She picked up a piece of paper and a brush. "Alright, I'll tell you each reason for my decision. I'll write it down too so you can share it with your villagers." She sat down and began to write. "First off, I've only considered you three. I think that it is wise that you came here. A good leader who shows respect to those above him will earn the respect of those below him. Since Moanna Village is in the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru is your superior. Most humans do not acknowledge that these lands belong to the dog demons, but by showing respect to Lord Sesshomaru, your villagers will follow your example and show respect to you."

She paused for a moment to continue writing and then continued. "Second, you have made the decision of who should be the new village leader by how you answered the question I asked you. Tokujiro and Mizuko were both slow to answer the question showing that they may hesitate in making decisions. That trait may go away as you age, but your village won't wait that long. Ichiro answered the question quickly showing that he has courage to answer even if it may be the wrong one. Your people will need a strong leader in this time of transition from one ruler to another."

"As for the new leader, Ichiro is the best choice." The eldest brother smiled. "But," Rin said, "your brother and sister have traits that you lack." The boy's smile faded. "Tokujiro seems to be very level headed and wise about making decisions. Always consult him when making decisions, and the fact that you brought him for consideration and didn't claim the title because you are eldest shows that you already value his opinions." The two boys smiled at each other. Rin turned to Mizuko. "As for your sister, Mizuko suggested that you come here, and you listened. That shows me that you will take a woman's suggestion and considerate even though she is female. Since you don't have a mother to aid you, Mizuko will be the current 'mother' of your village. Your villagers will need a nurturing and kind person to go to sometimes. Also a woman will see things differently. She may pick up on details that you may miss when making decisions. Always consider her advice." Mizuko had a bright smile on her face when Rin finished.

"The major problem here is your age. How old are all of you anyways?"

Ichiro pointed to himself, his brother, and then his sister. "Fifteen, twelve, and ten." Karasaya raised his eyebrows. _They're younger than I thought._

Rin smiled. "You're young, but seem to be wise for your age. You said there were others in the village to be considered for the new leader. While you are the choice for leader Ichiro, you should still consult these men and use them as advisors. They've been around longer, are wiser, and perhaps know how the world works a little bit better than you might. All considered though, you will make the final decisions but must be wise enough to use all input when making them." Rin finished writing and then rolled up the paper into a scroll. She handed it to Ichiro. "Take this back to your village with you and share it with them. They will probably see the same way I do. What do you think Karasaya?"

The dog demon smiled. "I think you've made a wise decision Lady Rin."

Ichiro had a large smile on his face. "Thank you so much! We'll return right away and share the news!"

"Hold on," Rin said. "It's storming outside. What good will returning to your village as the leader do if you die of a cold? You must stay here tonight."

"Um, Rin?"

She looked over to Karasaya. "Don't worry. I'll ask him. Can you find them some rooms?"

He nodded and inwardly smiled. _I'm sure she'll find some way to convince Sesshomaru to let them stay. _"Alright, let's see what we can find."

Rin walked out of the room and left him to care for the children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked down the hall back towards the dining room. She was stopped by Ori and Mio. "Rin! I suggest you find some place to hide," Ori said.

"Lady Fuyumi is very angry," Mio added.

"What's wrong?"

"She's rambling on about humans for some reason."

_This isn't good. _"Thanks." She walked away from them and towards the dining room. She didn't enter, but stood outside the door so she could hear what was being said.

"I can't believe that you would allow humans to just roam around your castle," Fuyumi was saying.

"Rin is my advisor. What ever reason she has for allowing them in here is probably a good one. I trust her," Sesshomaru said. Rin smiled.

"She's human too! What is wrong with you Sesshomaru? What happened to this strong lord that I've heard about. All I've seen so far is a pathetic waste of a demon."

Rin frowned. _Why that..._

"Watch what you say Fuyumi." Rin could imagine Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at her.

"Why?! Somebody needs to say it! You're weak Sesshomaru! I can't believe that I even came here. I only did as a favor to your mother."

"No one does 'favors' for my mother. Why did you really come here? Were you attracted to power like the rest? You think you can manipulate me for your own gain?"

"What power?! So far, all I've seen is a dog demon who allows humans to run around in his castle. Your father may have cared about humans, but it was only whispered about. It never really affected anyone in the dog demon clan, but you, Sesshomaru, let them live and breed right at your doorsteps. How long until they turn on you?"

"Silence!"

"So far Sesshomaru," Fuyumi continued, "you haven't done anything for your clan. When the Great Dog Demon died, you should have took his place as a strong leader. Instead, you went searching the countryside for a sword you still don't have!"

Sesshomaru's voice had turned icy cold. He obviously was mad at her poking at a sore subject for him. "The Tensaiga was given to my brother. After we discovered its location, we turned our efforts against Naraku."

"Naraku? Sesshomaru, you truly are pathetic. You wasted so much time on hunting down a weak half-demon."

"He carried the Sacred Jewel and was a formidable foe."

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"And don't bother! No one is listening to you Sesshomaru! You will _never_ be as strong as your father was! Never! So there's no point in wasting any more time with you!"

"Get out!"

"I dare you to kick me out." Rin heard her chair scrape against the floor. "I'll leave tomorrow. I'm not going out in this storm." Rin hid in a doorway as Fuyumi stormed by. She saw Sesshomaru exit the room and head towards the stairs. _I'm sure he's heading towards his study._

Rin followed after him up the stairs. _I'm surprised that he didn't kill her there on the spot. Maybe he has changed more than I thought. _She walked to his study door and knocked. "Sesshomaru?" There was no answer. She slid open his door just a crack. "Sesshomaru?" She looked in to see him sitting at his desk with his face buried into his hands. _Sesshomaru? _Rin walked in and shut the door behind her.

For a moment, she was actually scared. Sesshomaru didn't move. His white hair fell around him and pooled on his desk. His body was stiff, and he didn't look like he was breathing. _I'm not sure if demons actually have to breathe though. _"Sesshomaru?"

He looked up at her, and Rin gasped. It was rare to see emotion on Sesshomaru's face, but now his heart was laid out before her. His eyes looked hollow and didn't shine. His cheeks and lips, which usually were set in stone, sagged in failure. A swarm of emotions flickered across his face and through his eyes. After a moment, he spoke. "Am I weak?"

Rin frowned and moved next to him. She kneeled down beside him. "No My Lord, you are not weak. You are the strongest creature on this earth." Rin felt heartbroken for him. _There has always been one constant in my life: Sesshomaru was there to protect me. How can he be like this? _She felt anger at Fuyumi and his mother for doing this to him. She stood up. "I'm putting an end to this! If I have to go tell your mother myself, I will! There shouldn't be anymore of these rude and conniving women coming here! I don't care if I get killed in the process!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru quietly said. She stopped her rant to listen. "Tell me. Why do you think I'm strong?"

Rin felt something grip her heart, and tears began to collect at the corners of her eyes. _Why is he acting like this? What's wrong with him? _"Sesshomaru, you are the strongest of all the demons... I've seen you defeat so many powerful enemies. You never needed the power of the sacred jewel, and um, you carry three powerful swords. You defeated Naraku and one of the war gods and um..." She paused trying to remember the long list of demons that she had seen him kill. "You defeated Sounga and Takemaru. I hated that guy... Oh, and don't forget there was the Band of Seven and the mirror monster and that shadow puppet guy and..."

Sesshomaru stood up. _Is he leaving? Where is he going? Is he going to be alright? _"And you regenerated your left arm with the Bakusaiga! That's when Toutousai said that you were stronger than your father!" The demon lord walked closer to her. "And you did all that while protecting me!"

Sesshomaru stood in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks. Rin felt herself begin to tremble. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For making me stronger." He leaned down and kissed her.

Rin thought that her heart exploded. It was the most amazing thing she had felt in all of her life. The world could have fallen apart at that moment, and she wouldn't have noticed. She closed her eyes and tasted his lips against hers. _Is this really happening? _He didn't let go, and Rin felt like she had been kissing him for eternity.

Suddenly a thought hit her. _What the hell am I doing? He's the Lord of the Western Lands! I can't be doing this! _Her eyes shot open, and she pushed herself away from him. She felt her heart break as she separated from him. Sesshomaru didn't take his hands away from her face though.

She looked into his eyes and saw her emotions reflected there. He looked upset and sad. "Rin...do you love me?"

Rin felt her heart pounding in her chest. _How can I tell him? _She felt tears leaking out of her eyes. She gently pushed his hands down away from her face. "No Sesshomaru, I don't."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

The tears began to fall faster. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," his voice sounded strained.

"I'm human. You could never take me as your mate, and I could only ever give you half-demon children."

"That doesn't matter to me!"

"Now you're lying."

Sesshomaru reached out and pulled her closer to him. She put her hands on his chest to make sure he didn't pull her too close to his armor. "I'm the Lord of the West," he said into her ear. "I can have whatever I want!"

Rin closed her eyes. "You're the Lord of the West," she quietly said. "You have to do what's best for your people."

He didn't respond. Rin stayed there with her head buried into his neck. _Why? When I finally get the one thing I want, why can't I have it? _She felt the tears continue to fall. After a few minutes, he let go of her. She looked at his face. It had returned to its usual emotionless state. _Did I hurt him that badly? Will he never show his emotions to me again?_

Rin gave him a slight bow. "Forgive me My Lord."

She turned to walk out of his study and remembered why she had originally looked for him. "Lord Sesshomaru? The human children who came her earlier need a place to stay for the night." She turned back to him. "Do you mind if they stay?"

He was looking away and didn't turn towards her. He gave a slight nod in approval.

"Thank you." _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru left his study and headed down stairs. He didn't really know where he was going, he just needed to be out of the castle. _She said no... _The demon didn't let any emotion show on his face, but it was tearing him up inside. _Fuyumi was right...I __**am**__ pathetic. _

As he reached the hallway on the first level, he noticed Rin and Ine talking. He stopped for a minute as fresh emotions rose up inside of him. He pushed the emotions back down and walked towards the pair.

Ine saw him coming and then looked back towards Rin. "Well, I made sure they all ate. Haya said she'd check on them every once in a while, so they should be okay for the rest of the night." She smiled and put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "You should get something to eat and go rest."

Sesshomaru caught Rin glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "I will later Ine. Thanks for your help." Ine gave Rin and Sesshomaru a short bow and left.

For a moment they both just stood there. Sesshomaru was watching Rin, but she didn't turn to look at him. "You should follow Ine's advice."

The human woman looked over to him, and Sesshomaru felt a tightness in his chest. She looked really uncomfortable around him. _I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have told her. _"I'm going to watch over them. I don't trust Fuyumi, and I'm afraid she might try to "exterminate" the humans from the castle."

"Go eat. I'll watch over them."

Rin looked up at him surprise. "Sesshomaru..."

"Later." She nodded at his command to wait. _Maybe there's still some hope. Why else would she lie to me? _Rin nodded and headed down the hallway. She looked back him before disappearing down the hallway towards the kitchen.

_I'm not going to give up. **I love her. **I will find out why she lied to me, and I will find a way to make her mine. I don't care if I have to kill every last person who opposes me for taking her as my mate...and if it's the whole dog demon clan – so be it!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked into the kitchen and found Ine was still in there. "If you have anything left to eat, I'll take it."

Ine smiled. "Of course." She worked on fixing Rin a bowl of rice and vegetables. "Are you alright Rin?"

She nodded to the demon woman. "I'm fine Ine. It's just been a long day."

Suddenly Fuyumi burst into the kitchen. "There's a leak in my room," she looked at Rin and frowned.

Rin narrowed her eyes. _This woman hurt Sesshomaru – that makes her my worst enemy. _She grabbed a pot off of a nearby shelf and tossed it towards Fuyumi. "Here's a bucket, catch the water in it."

"Excuse me?"

"There's other guests in the castle. I'm sorry, but there's not a spare room for you. The bucket is the best I can do, and depending on the size of the leak, you may only have to dump it out a few times." She saw Ine smile out of the corner of her eye.

Fuyumi grabbed the pot out of Rin's hands. "Thanks," she growled. She walked out of the kitchen.

Rin frowned. _I'm not done with her yet. _"Fuyumi!" The dog demoness turned around. "I just wanted to say that you must be pretty lucky."

"What are you talking about?"

"You stood in front of the most powerful dog demon that has ever walked these lands and directly put him down. I'm surprised he didn't kill you. It must have been a 'favor' for your father."

Fuyumi narrowed her eyes. "Sesshomaru doesn't have the guts necessary to kill me."

"You're greatly mistaken." Rin smiled. "I don't know what stories you've heard, but Lord Sesshomaru isn't weak. Let me give you a few examples." She walked closer to Fuyumi "Do you know that five women came here before you did. Only four of them left alive." She had the satisfaction of seeing fear cross over Fuyumi's face. "Lord Sesshomaru has defeated a countless number of demons, including Naraku. He went to Afterworld and defeated the Keeper of Hell himself." She walked up to the dog demoness. "Lord Sesshomaru's had once lost his left arm in battle, but is so powerful, that he regenerated it." She grabbed Fuyumi's arm. "Let me cut off your arm and see if it grows back!"

"Let go of me!" Fuyumi threw the pot back at Rin, and pulled her arm out of Rin's reach. "Perhaps I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he will ever be stronger than his father."

Rin smiled. "He already is."

The dog demoness looked taken aback for a moment and then growled. "I've had enough of the human vermin in this house. I'm leaving tonight."

"I guess you won't be needing the pot then." Fuyumi continued walking, and Rin laughed to herself.

"Thanks for saving the pot. It's one of my favorites," Ine's voice came from behind her.

Rin smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"Take this food as your reward and then go to bed."

Rin took the bowl from Ine's hand. "Sounds good to me." _Hopefully Fuyumi is gone by morning. I really don't want her to bother those children. And I __**really**__don't want her bothering Sesshomaru anymore. _She looked towards the hallway where she had left him. She smiled between bites of her food. _He loves me, doesn't he? Perhaps he can find a way to make it work...unlikely, but maybe. After all, he __**is**__ the Lord of the West._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked towards the dining room. Fuyumi had left during the night, and decided that the human children would be safe enough if one of his guards watched them. He left Yemon at the door and retired to his study for the night. It hadn't been a peaceful night. He was still upset about Rin rejecting him. He entered the dining room and saw six humans at his table. Rin sat in her normal spot, and beside her sat a young human girl. Across the table from them, were two human boys. A pair of older human men sat further down the table. They were all finishing their breakfast. He stood there in the doorway watching them for a few minutes.

Rin looked his way and smiled. "Good morning My Lord."

The rest of the humans turned to look at him. The children looked amazed and the older two actually looked afraid. The human girl stood up from her seat. "Wow," she whispered. She walked up to him and bowed down in front of him. _What is this?_

The two boys quickly followed suit and bowed down in front of him. The older of the two spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, it is such a great honor to meet you." The other two nodded. Sesshomaru noticed the two men had stood and were now bowing down also.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She had a large smile on her face. _She is beautiful when she smiles. _"Stand up," he commanded the humans. "Who are they?"

Rin came closer and began to tell him about the group. She told him about their father and the problem of selecting a new village leader. She then introduced each child. None of them spoke while she did. _They look like they've never seen a demon before. _"And Ichiro will make a fine leader for his village," Rin finished.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I trust you will be a great asset to my lands."

The boy smiled a broad smile and bowed his head. "Thank you My Lord."

"Now, I think it's time you all returned home," Rin said. Sesshomaru watched as she bid them farewell. When she was finished, she turned back to him. "I think they were really impressed with you."

Sesshomaru took a step closer to her. He didn't miss the moment of panic that crossed her face. _She's still uncomfortable around me. _"Other than you Rin, I don't think a human has ever bowed down before me. How did you do that?"

She smiled. "I didn't do anything. It's all your reputation."

"I didn't think humans cared much for demons."

"It depends on the which humans and which demons you are talking about."

Sesshomaru took one step closer to her. "And what does this human think about this demon?"

Rin blushed and looked down to the floor. "I already told you."

He frowned and looked away from her. "Walk with me." He walked towards the back of the castle, out the back door, and into the garden. Rin followed close behind. It had stopped raining, but the air smelt heavy and humid from the wet weather. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Why can't you accept the truth?"

He stopped and looked at her. Her brown eyes were full of sorrow. "What truth?"

"That you can't love a human."

"But I do."

Rin's mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms just above her elbows and pulled her close to him. _I have to taste her again. _He kissed her passionately. This time she didn't push away, but he caught the scent of her tears. He broke away from the kiss but didn't let her go.

"Sesshomaru...I" She stopped and wiped the tears away from her face. "I'm sorry I lied." He smiled. The weight on his chest had disappeared. _So she loves me. I don't think anything else could ever make me so...__**happy. **__I don't even care why she lied. _He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "You can't have me though."

"Why?"

Rin looked away from him. "I'm human Sesshomaru. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"I already said that doesn't matter to me."

She looked back at him and frowned. "Your children would be half-demon. The next Lord of the West would be a half-demon! Plus, when I die, they would still be so young. How can I know that they would be protected once I was gone? What would stop you from sending them away and having a full-blooded demon heir with another woman? What if someone killed them?"

"I wouldn't allow it."

"Maybe not now, but what about a hundred years in the future?" Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond. "Besides," Rin continued, "I wouldn't want to have children that age half as fast as I do. It would break my heart to never see them grow up."

She continued walking and he followed her. "Are those the only reasons?"

Rin slightly shook her head. "No. What about your mother? She would never allow you to take a human as your mate."

_She's right...about everything. How could I have been so foolish to think otherwise? _"It sounds like you've thought this through."

"I didn't sleep much last night." They had made their way into the forest and were now standing in their little clearing in the woods.

Sesshomaru watched her as she sat down and began to pick some wild flowers. _Should I just give up on having her? _He closed his eyes. _A few minutes ago, I was happy. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Why would I give that up? _"What must I do to make you mine?"

Rin's eyes widened with surprise. "You're serious?" He narrowed his eyes at the suggestion that he was joking. Rin stood up and walked over to him. "You _are _serious." She shook her head. "Even after all the reasons I gave you? You know that those things can't be changed."

"All I know is that this beast," he pointed to himself, "is a cruel and selfish creature, but a little human girl wasn't afraid of him." He hoped that she understood his analogy. He really didn't want to have to go into detail about how he felt about her.

Rin shook her head. "No, I never saw you as a beast." She came up beside him and took his hand. "You've always been my guardian. How could anyone ever call you a beast?"

"You are the only one who doesn't, and I wish to keep it that way." Rin narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I am the Lord of the West, and all shall fear me. I will not appear to be weak before anyone."

"But then why would you choose a human?"

Sesshomaru paused. _How do I explain myself? _He inwardly sighed. _Truthfully, I don't know the reason myself. _ "I do not have to explain myself to you."

The human woman dropped his hand and stepped back from him. She smiled and laughed. "You're so full of yourself." She punched him in the shoulder. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him.

"Then take this as your reason." He kissed her again. _It gets better every time. _He inwardly smiled.

She pulled away after after a minute. "That's a pretty good reason," she looked away from him, "but it's not enough."

"Then what must I do?!" He was beginning to get mad that she wasn't answering his question.

"Find a way for your mother to accept me...and for a way for me to live with you forever." _She asks the impossible! _"With those two things, perhaps I can be the Lady of the West that everyone needs me to be."

"Ridiculous."

She looked back at him. "That's all I ask." She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips, blushing the whole time. "Until then, perhaps we should just forget this ever happened."

"No, I'll give you what you want, but you can't pretend that you don't love me." _I'll find a way..._

Rin nodded and then slowly wrapped her hands around his waist to give him a hug. "Alright." She looked up at him. Sesshomaru lowered his head to give her a peck on the lips. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He nodded, but couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings to her aloud. _She knows, and that's good enough. _"Thank you Rin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I know...it's a fluffy chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you to noodle09, Contrasting-Death, birdlady, Krazi3-AnimeLover, yellowmoon27, Jenzana, chlomydia, Kereea, tankbbg, Saikoubi-Megami, fire angel8, deardesolate, and ViciousMoon for reviewing Chapter 8.**

**Thank you to syrini and Mayu-Chan-Sakura for reviewing some previous chapters.**

**The wisdom teeth are coming out Thursday! Hopefully I'll get up another chapter during the downtime! Thanks everyone!**


	10. Azami

After Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle with Rin in tow, he resumed his duties as Lord of the West, but doesn't that include producing an heir? As his mother sends prospective women his way, how will it change his feelings towards Rin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 10**

**Azami**

The scent and sounds of the night showed him much more than his eyes saw. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed. He could hear the rain on the roof of the castle and could smell the moisture in the air. Closer, he could hear a blade slicing through the air, bare feet moving along the floor, short breathing, and a pounding heart. He opened his eyes. A human woman stood before him. She looked like she was dancing. Every move she made was gracefully and skillfully made. _She's truly beautiful. _"You need to hold you sword higher at that position."

Rin stopped and looked at him. _It seems wrong to have her stop. _The woman frowned. "You made me lose my place. I have no idea which part you are talking about!"

The demon lord walked up to her. "Start again." She sighed and began her routine again. Sesshomaru stood beside her, but out of her way. She went through each motion just as he had shown her. _She's putting it all together now. The individual positions have become a dance to her. _She moved her sword to the right and then the left. He grabbed her arm at that moment. "You have to hold your sword higher that this position," he whispered in her ear.

Rin had stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed. "Like this?" She took a step back towards him.

He felt the corner of his lip twitch. He moved his right hand from her elbow to sit over her hand holding the sword. His long fingers completely engulfed her smaller hand. It looked like he was giving her a hug from behind. "You have to hold your sword higher like this, or your enemy's sword will strike you in the head."

He felt Rin shudder beneath his grip. "I understand." He felt her left hand grasp his hand down at his side. "I'll remember that."

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru caught Karasaya's scent. He let go of Rin and took a step away from her just as Karasaya entered the large room.

Karasaya immediately bowed. "Forgive me My Lord. I did not know you were training." He stood up from his bow. "Whenever you are ready to go Rin, we can leave."

"Thank you Karasaya," Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded a dismissal at him, and Karasaya left.

Rin turned to him and blushed. "I need to get going My Lord." She looked down at the floor. "I will miss you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Be careful." He put his right hand on her cheek. Rin blushed a deeper shade of red. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I will Sesshomaru." Rin walked towards the door. She turned with a smiled and waved. "Have fun with Azami!"

After she left, Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced. '_Have fun with Azami'...heh ridiculous._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sorry," Karasaya said. "I hate dragging you out in the rain in the middle of the night, but this was an urgent matter." They had left the Western Castle in a hurry, but Rin hadn't complained. They were going to Daimayu, a village to the north. A messenger had come begging them to help end an attack on the town. Despite it being a human war, Karasaya thought that they should go help. He had asked two of the guards, Hachiuma and Isas, to go with him.

Rin smiled. "It's alright Karasaya. I'll be fine."

_Yeah, but if she gets sick, Sesshomaru will have my head. _He smiled. _Speaking of Sesshomaru..._ He wasn't sure what exactly he walked into earlier, but it definitely wasn't their usual training. They had moved indoors to the large room across from the dining room when it had started to rain. The room had been used to entertain guests during the glory days of the former Lord of the West, but it was now the perfect place for Rin to practice her swordplay. _Perhaps something has happened between the two of them. I'll have to test it._

"What are you smiling about?" Rin asked.

"I'm just glad that we get to spend some more time together. We've been in the castle way too long."

Rin blinked. "Um, yeah. It is nice to get out of the castle for a while."

Karasaya took note that she didn't comment about spending time with him. "Let's hurry. Hopefully, we'll be there before morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru sat in his study. Being a demon, he didn't need to sleep, and that gave him more time to figure out a solution to his current problem: finding a way to make Rin immortal. He had never heard of a mortal living forever, but for a demon, it was an inherited trait. _Is there no bridge between the two races? _

"My Lord, I did as you asked!" Jaken rushed into the room with a pair of scrolls in his arms. "I went to the raccoon demons and asked them if they had information on a human living forever. These are the scrolls that they gave me!" The toad rushed up to his desk and dropped the scrolls in front of him.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru picked up one of the scrolls and began reading. _It speaks of a human man returning from the afterlife. I want to keep Rin from dying, not to revive her. _He picked up the second scroll.

"My Lord? Do you require anything Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Azami will be here in a few days. Keep her busy. I don't wish to be disturbed." The little demon bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru began to read the second scroll. _This scroll is written by a monk. He speaks of living __forever...in the afterlife. _The demon lord sighed and tossed the scroll back onto his short desk. He got up and walked to his library. Perhaps there would be something there regarding the subject. _I will find a way to keep her._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Please, please come in." An older woman who was soft spoken directed them in. They had arrived at the castle at Daimayu, and Rin was soaking wet. The trip hadn't taken too long, but she was still exhausted. "Come by the fire. My name is Ayano. I'll take care of you tonight, and tomorrow you'll meet with the Lady."

"Thank you," Karasaya said.

Ayano had long white hair tied up on top of her head. Despite her obvious age, she moved gracefully. "Come dear. I'll show you to your room." The woman gestured for Rin to follow her. Rin said goodnight to Karasaya and followed Ayano down the hall.

_If this was an urgent matter, I doubt that they would be letting me sleep. _Rin pressed her lips together in thought. _Something doesn't seem right here. I also don't like being separated from the others. _She was lead into a bedroom and given dry clothes. Ayano made sure she had everything that she needed and then left. _Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good morning Lady Rin." Rin opened her eyes to a strange room and a strange voice. For a moment, she started to panic, and then she realized where she was.

She sat up to see Ayano laying out her clothes from the day before. She must have dried them out last night. "Do you think Lady Kanemi will have time to meet with us this morning?" Rin asked.

"Yes, she's already waiting for you."

The young woman quickly got up from the bed and got dressed. As soon as she was ready, Ayano lead her down a hallway into what looked to be a large dining room. There were people sitting everywhere, on the floor, some in chairs, others on the table._ They must be victims from the battle._ Her stomach turned at the sight of all the wounded. "What happened?"

Ayano shook her head. "We're still tending the dead and wounded after the last battle. It's a deadly business that my lady is in."

Rin looked around in horror. "I was told that you were attacked."

"It's more like we were the ones attacking."

She stopped in her tracks. _What have we gotten ourselves into? _

"Lady Rin, I'm so glad to finally meet you." Rin turned to the voice to see a beautiful woman heading her direction. She was only a few years older than Rin and had gorgeous, dark, long hair. "I'm Lady Kanemi." She came to stand in front of Rin._ For being in a village that is in the middle of a war, I'm surprised that she can afford such a lovely kimono. "_I see that Ayano has showed you the sad state that my village is in."

"What happened?" Rin asked.

Kanemi swept her hand across the room. "These are the survivors from the last battle against the demons."

"What are you talking about? Karasaya had told me that you were fighting against another human village."

Kanemi shook her head. "No, we're fighting _with_ other human villages _against_ the demons."

"Where are my friends?" _Ayano had said 'we were the ones attacking.' Are they fighting against demons to defend themselves or just because they are demons? Are my friends in danger?_

"Don't worry. They will be meeting us in the great hall." Kanemi led Rin down another hallway. The young woman noticed guards placed at intervals down the hallway. _There must be at least forty men in this hallway. _There was something about them that looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She could feel her heart beat faster. "Come Lady Rin, let me show you something."

They entered a great hall, and Rin saw Karasaya, Hachiuma, and Isas standing near a platform at the end of the hall. Kanemi led her up to them. "Are you alright Rin?" Karasaya asked.

She nodded. _Does he sense that something is wrong too? _She walked up beside him. Hachiuma and Isas stood on either side of them. "Do you know what's going on?" she whispered to Karasaya.

"No, but I have a good idea," he said angrily. He nodded towards one of the walls. Rin noticed pelts of animals, masks, and shields decorating the great hall. _They must be trophies of the battles she's won. _She gasped. A large white pelt hung on the wall above the platform. It was too big to be the fur off of a normal animal. She felt a tear running down her cheek. _That's the pelt of a dog demon._

"You see Lady Rin? _We _ are the superior species. We _will _rid these lands of the demons. I will not watch another one of my men die!"

Rin walked up the steps of the platform to stand before Kanemi. "Why? Demons have long been the protectors of mankind."

"Maybe at one time, but now, they are all evil."

"You don't know that. How can you judge that?"

"I can't." Kanemi walked over to one of her guards and took a short sword from him. "That's why they must all die."

"Damn you!" Rin pulled Kiryoku from its sheath. "Is that why you brought us here? To exterminate us?"

Kanemi smiled. "No Lady Rin. I had actually hoped that you would join me. When I had first heard stories about you, I was surprised that a human would live with demons. I thought perhaps you were held against your will, and you would be more than eager to help me. Someone with your knowledge about demons would be very useful." She stepped closer to Rin. _Does she plan to fight me?_ She tightened her grip on Kiryoku, ready to attack. "But now I see that you are just a brainwashed little girl."

Kanemi held her sword high and it began to glow a bright blue. "This is the time of the demon slayers, so all you demons and demon sympathizers will die!" Kanemi brought her sword down at Rin and she held up Kiryoku to block. In a flash, Hachiuma was in front of Rin, and Kanemi struck him. Her sword pierced through his armor, and he fell down to the ground.

"Hachiuma!" Rin sank to her knees beside him. She saw Karasaya and Isas fly up in front of them. They held up their swords to hold off another attack from Kanemi. Rin took Hachiuma's mask from his face. The dog demon's pale face was blank. He did not show any pain or fear. "Hachi," Rin said, "please..." Rin noticed the wound in his chest was growing. The hole was spreading as she watched. _She purified him. His body is disappearing. _

"Lady Rin," Hachiuma choked out. He motioned for her to come closer, and Rin put her ear close to his mouth. "I gladly give my life for you." He smiled. "We all know how he feels...that he _feels_ now because of you. Long live the Lady of the West." She started to shake at what he said.

Rin began to cry. "Find peace in the afterlife...and thank you," she choked on her words.

"You see Lady Rin," Kanemi said. "We won't be stopped."

Rin stood up as Hachiuma's body faded away. She picked up his mask and Kiryoku. "Let us leave, and we won't slaughter you where you stand."

"Don't make me laugh."

Rin held up Kiryoku. Isas let out a growl. "We are dog demons," Rin said. "You stand no chance!" She threw Kiryoku as hard as she could at Kanemi's face. The woman dodged the sword and in doing so, ran her face right into Karasaya's claws. Kanemi crumbled at their feet.

The guards in the room took a moment to move into action, but soon they charged the platform. "Rin, stay back," Karasaya yelled. He and Isas transformed into their true forms. Rin picked up Kiryoku and ran down the hall back into the dining room. She heard the cries of the men dying behind her, and the sound of the ceiling falling. The great hall wasn't large enough for two dog demons.

The people in the dining room must have heard it too. They were picking up their weapons and standing to fight. "Wait!" Rin yelled. "We don't want anything with you. Let us leave. There's no need to fight us." Karasaya entered the hallway behind Rin. He let out a loud growl. The people in the dining hall scrambled and ran away from him.

He transformed back into his smaller form. "That seemed to do the trick." Isas came up behind him, also transformed back. "Let's go."

Karasaya led them out of the castle. "AhUn!" Rin called. The dragon demon came to her side from the sky, and she jumped on his back. They headed back to the Western Castle as fast as they could.

Rin held onto AhUn's mane. _Why Hachiuma? Why would you give your life for me? _She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks again. She looked at the mask in her hands. All the Western Castle guards' masks held the same markings. Two pink stripes adorned each cheek and a crescent moon was drawn on the forehead. _Sesshomaru's face. _

"Are you alright?" She looked at Karasaya running at her side. "It's not your fault."

The young woman nodded. "I know, but...I should have seen it coming."

"None of us did," Isas said. "Hachiuma was as fine as they come. He will be irreplaceable." Rin lowered her head. Isas was the leader of the guard. _It must be hard for him to lose such a close friend. They've know each other a long time._

Rin took a deep breath and tried to stop her short breathing. "Why would he do that?" she quietly asked. "Why would a demon sacrifice himself for a human?"

Isas looked to Karasaya and then back at Rin. "My Lady, no one has said anything because we don't wish to...make Lord Sesshomaru..._uncomfortable_." He took a deep breath. "It _is _obvious what you mean to him."

Rin's eyes widened. "How?"

Isas pushed his mask up onto his head and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru never smiled before you came to the castle. It may be rare to catch it, but it's there."

"Rin, you haven't know Lord Sesshomaru as long as we have," Karasaya said. "He's changed since you've been with him. If he lost you, he would lose himself. The dog demon clan would fall apart."

"But I'm going to die in another 40, maybe 50 years. What then?"

"A battle can be decided in a moment," Isas said. "You've changed Lord Sesshomaru in merely 10 years. What could you do with another 40 or 50?"

Rin didn't know how to answer. _They're making me sound much more important than what I really am. Am I really worth this praise? Am I worth Hachiuma's sacrifice?_

"You're future is bright Rin. Don't sell yourself short," Karasaya said. "We know Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to give everything for you."

Rin blinked. A new batch of tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm honored by Hachiuma's actions. I'll never forget them, and I promise I will try to live up to his sacrifice. I promise Isas." _I'll __never forget you Hachi, but...you called me 'Lady of the West.' I don't know if I ever will be. I don't know if I ever could be. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru had caught her scent a while ago, but made no move to acknowledge it. He wondered how Jaken was keeping her busy.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" _Speaking of Jaken... _"Lord Sesshomaru! Azami is demanding to see you."

He caught Jaken's scent along with Azami's. _So you've shown her where I've been hiding. Fool! _The door opened, and Jaken entered with a dog demoness close on his heels. She had bright, magenta eyes, and her shoulder length, silver hair shined in the light. "It's a pleasure to see you Sesshomaru." She walked up the stool next to him and sat down. "It's been a long time."

He didn't look up from the scroll his was reading. "I do not have the intention of entertaining you."

Azami stood up and gracefully walked around the room. "I never thought you were the scholar type. Why are you hiding here in the library Sesshomaru?"

"It's _Lord _Sesshomaru!" Jaken said angrily.

She smiled at him. "Come on _Lord _Sesshomaru, isn't there something more fun that you like to do?" Azami came and leaned down over the scroll he was reading. The provocative pose revealed a great deal of her chest.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked up at her. "I enjoy killing those who bother me."

She laughed and stood up. "Sounds like fun."

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Rin and Master Karasaya are approaching!" Sesshomaru stood up and headed down towards the castle's entrance. Azami and Jaken followed close behind him.

Yemon was waiting at the gate. "My Lord, there are only three coming this way."

The demon lord stopped in his tracks. _Rin..._ He looked out at the figures approaching. It looked like one was riding on AhUn, and two others were running along side of him. He inwardly sighed. _She's alright._ Someone else hadn't returned with them though. He waited there beside Yemon until the figures became Rin, Karasaya, and Isas. Hachiuma was missing. He didn't have to ask what happened. Rin's face and scent told him.

"My Lord," Karasaya gave him a short bow, "I regret to inform you that Hachiuma was lost in battle."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. Her face was downcast, and it looked like she had been crying. She didn't look up at him. "Tell me what happened at dinner. Rest for now." Karasaya and Isas bowed and went into the castle. He walked over to where Rin still sat on AhUn. He was annoyed that Azami was still behind him. "Rin." The woman looked up at him. _She's hurt. Somebody hurt __**my **__Rin. _

She slid off of AhUn's back. "I will report to you later My Lord." She gave him a short bow and headed into the castle. He watched her walk away and felt his chest tighten as she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Rin walked out into a flower garden. She smiled at the nice day. The sun was shining, and a cool breeze was blowing. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru. "This is beautiful Sesshomaru!"_

_He came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "No, you are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her. Rin smiled beneath his lips._

_Suddenly his mouth dropped open, and his body went limp. "Sesshomaru!" Rin couldn't hold his weight, and she fell along with him. He laid on the ground, and red blood began to stain the grass and flowers around him. "Don't worry Sesshomaru. You'll heal from this! Sesshomaru!" She watched as his body began to disintegrate. The wind picked up, and the sky turned dark._

"Sesshomaru!" Rin sat up in bed. She looked around. She was in her bedroom, and it had become dark outside. _It was only a nightmare. _The young woman closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breaths.

"What is wrong Rin?" She looked towards her door where Sesshomaru had just entered. He wasn't dressed in his usual armor making him somehow look more..._normal. _He wore his usual pants, boots, and shirt which was tied shut. He looked smaller without his fur, shoulder armor, and chest plate.

Rin smiled at the sight of him. "Do you always check up on me in the middle of the night?"

"I heard you cry out," he simply stated. The demon came and sat beside her on the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Karasaya informed me of what happened. Are you alright?"

Rin nodded. She had skipped dinner due to her trouble falling asleep and finally collapsed from exhaustion. _As glad as I am that I didn't have to listen to Karasaya tell of Hachiuma's death, I wish I had attended dinner. I'm starving. _"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and pulled Rin into his arms. "You haven't had a nightmare in some time."

Rin rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't even remember."

"You had come up to my room crying. I let you stay in my bed."

She blushed from embarrassment. "I remember now. That was a really long time ago. I must have been only nine or ten." She smiled. "I went to sleep right away because I knew you were watching over me. I had dreamed of Naraku and his demons. I knew you could fight them off if they came back."

She felt Sesshomaru's breath on her neck. "What was tonight's nightmare about?"

Rin moved closer to him. "You died." _And in that moment, I had lost everything that matters to me. _"That's not something you can fight off," she said quietly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. After a while, he quietly said, "Now you know my nightmare."

She looked up at his golden eyes. Everything that he didn't say aloud was there. _I love you too Sesshomaru._ Rin pushed her lips against his in a deep kiss. After a moment, he broke free and let go of her. He walked towards her outside wooden deck. "Where are you going?"

The demon paused. "I had promised to find a way for you to live forever. I intend to keep that promise."

Rin moved off of her bed and followed him outside. "You don't have your armor on. How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru turned back towards her. He raised an eyebrow at her questioning him. _He's not going to answer me. _"I'll be back before morning. Go to sleep Rin."

She sighed. "Sometimes you still treat me like a little girl."

He took a step towards her and gave her a lingering kiss. Without a word, he turned, leaped over the bushes, and headed towards the forest. _And sometimes you treat me like a grown woman. _Rin smiled. She saw her demon lord transform into a pink ball of light, and she watched him until he disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Furious, Azami walked back indoors. All the rumors, all the whispers...they were all _true. So, Sesshomaru has fallen in love with a human. Disgusting. _She had seen the two of them together. She had seen the two of them kissing!

Azami had come to the Western Castle for the same reason most of the other demon women had: the chance to become the next Lady of the West. She had an alternative motive though. Azami truly cared about the dog demon clan. Her mother had repeatedly drilled into her the desire to serve her people _using any means necessary. _She had heard about the human girl and immediately became angry. _Dog demons shouldn't associate with human filth and definitely not let one stay in the Western Castle. Sesshomaru...I can't believe you would fall for one. It's sad, especially for you. I know what I must do. _Azami sat at the desk in her guest room and began to formulate a plan. _I have to kill the girl. Then Sesshomaru will finally come back to his senses. _She smiled. _And I plan to be at his side when he does._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I've been expecting you Lord Sesshomaru."

The Lord of the West walked through the remaining trees between him and his destination. _He said the same thing last time, but I doubt he can guess why I've come. _He stopped before a 2000 year old magnolia tree. "Bokusenou, I see you survived last year's winter."

The old tree let out a small laugh. "There have been worse winters in my time." A face absolved in the front of the tree. "You did not come to speak about the weather though." Sesshomaru was silent and waited for him to continue. "I presume you came to ask me about the Bakusaiga."

"The Bakusaiga?" _So he doesn't know why I came after all. _"Tell me what you know."

"It is the same as when your father had created the Tessaiga." The Tetsuaiga and Tenseiga had originally been part of the same sword, the Tessaiga, before his father had separated the two. "You've created the Bakusaiga and do not yet know its abilities or its full potential."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You've never seen the sword. How is that you know of its powers?"

"I do not, but perhaps it can solve your current problem." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The tree let out a laugh. "Last time you were here, you said it would be impossible for you to fall into such a desperate situation, yet now you have."

"Explain."

"In my old age, years seem like minutes. Yesterday you were here with a little girl, today she is a woman, and tomorrow she'll be old. There is no stopping time."

Sesshomaru was beginning to get annoyed at the old tree. "In all of your years, you've never heard of a mortal gaining immortality?"

"No, but in all of my years, there wasn't a demon with your powers." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes wishing that Bokusenou would get to the point. "The Bakusaiga is a sword of extreme power. Perhaps it can grant your wish."

"How?"

"The right hand is for attacking, and the left is for defending. Bakusaiga comes from your left arm. It is a sword that is designed to protect. The question is what was it designed to protect?"

_Sesshomaru flew towards Magatsuhi. He drew Tenseiga knowing that the evil spirit could be cut by the healing sword. He sliced at Magatsuhi's head and was awarded with a scream._

"_Curse you!," the evil spirit of the Sacred Jewel yelled. "Damn you. What is that sword? It can cut spirits, but beings of this world, like Naraku's body are impervious?" Magatsuhi smiled and drove a pair of spikes into Sesshomaru's torso – they were part of Naraku's body. _

_The demon gasped in pain. He heard Rin call out his name._

"_I'll say it again...you're weak." Magatsuhi's body engulfed Sesshomaru. He couldn't move. In the same way Naraku had tried to absorb him once before, Magatsuhi now had him completely engulfed into his body._

_Then he felt it. Power was building in his left shoulder, and suddenly a bright light burned away Magatsuhi's body. He was free! He felt the power continue to build, and then he caught Toutousai's scent. Toutousai's arrival could only mean one thing. Suddenly, his left arm regenerated with a sword at the end. _

"_It's finally appeared Sesshomaru," Toutousai said. "That's not a memento from your father. It's a sword of your own. Bakusaiga."_

_Sesshomaru, excited with arrival of his new weapon, once again flew towards Magatsuhi. He struck him, and Bakusaiga let out a deafening sound of destruction. Light from the sword engulfed his body, and stole Magatsuhi's ability to regenerate. The wave of destruction continued up Magatsuhi's body until all that was left was his face. He must have sensed his end because he let go off the remaining parts of Naraku's body and escaped. Sesshomaru was upset at the spirit's retreat._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken called out to him as he landed near them._

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Toutousai said, "you took quite a beating. Here, let me see it. Your sword..." Sesshomaru held up his sword for the old demon's reviewing. "Sesshomaru, that sword has been with you all along, inside yourself. However, in order to obtain it, it was necessary for you to stand on your own as a true Great Dog Demon. Sesshomaru, when you desired to steal Tessaiga, you lost your left arm, but now, you have obtained a new arm along with a sword that is truly your own. Meaning that this is proof that you have surpassed your father, and have been liberated from Tessaiga."_

Sesshomaru recalled the triumphant moment. "Bakusaiga was created as a weapon."

"Bakusaiga could have come from your right hand, but it didn't. It came from your left along with a new arm. You needed your left arm to protect. If that is not the case, then there is no solution to your problem."

_There's no way to save Rin? _"Explain yourself!"

"If there is a solution, Bakusaiga is the key. You created the sword; only you can discover its power." Bokusenou's face dissolved back into the tree and was silent.

"Ridiculous!" Sesshomaru walked back into the night. _You make no sense Bokusenou! There must be a way! If Bakusaiga is the key, I **will **find it."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin finished her breakfast and sighed. The castle was quiet, and that bothered her especially since there was a guest. The woman stood up and climbed up the stairs to the second level. She heard voices coming from Sesshomaru's study. _I don't even need a superior sense of hearing to find them. _She smiled to herself.

She went to knock on the door, but Sesshomaru spoke first. "Come in Rin."

She entered his study to find Azami, Jaken, and Karasaya sitting there before Sesshomaru. "May I have a word my Lord?"

He gave her a short nod, but didn't motion for the others to leave. Rin didn't mind. She didn't have anything personal to tell him...for the moment. She tried hard not to blush. She knelt before Sesshomaru's desk and took a piece of paper and a brush. "This came to me this morning. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She drew a symbol. It was a dragon's head with a sword going straight down through its head.

"That's the mark that the men at Daimayu had painted onto their armor," Karasaya said.

Rin nodded. "I had seen it before. Last winter, one of the men who held me and those demon children captive had it drawn upon his arm."

"Finally, some excitement." Rin looked over at Azami. It was the first time she had really taken a good look at her. The demoness was very beautiful. "All the talk about what's happening here in the Western Lands has bored me."

"We've been discussing the demon activity here in the west," Karasaya filled her in.

Rin looked back at her drawing. "I'd say the human activity here is the most interesting and alarming"

"Indeed," Azami said. Rin didn't miss the sneer in her voice. _So she already hates me. I've only been around for about five minutes. _She inwardly sighed.

"Those children," Sesshomaru said. "They said something about a demon slayer army, did they not?"

"You're right My Lord! They did say something about a large army of demon slayers going north to kill the wolf demons!" Jaken exclaimed.

"You're right, but we would have heard about it if they had attacked the wolf demons." Rin turned back to Sesshomaru. "I wonder where they went instead. Do you think that the men at Daimayu were part of that army?"

Karasaya shook his head. "Those men seemed like they stayed there inside Daimayu to guard it. There were wounded soldiers there, but no others. I bet that the rest of the men were on the move. The question is where?"

"Does it matter? If there are humans trying to kill demons, just wipe out all the humans."

Rin shot a dirty look at Azami. "Those humans _do _need to be stopped, but not all of them." She turned back to her lord. His face was blank, but she could see the anger in his eyes. _Be careful Azami, it's a bad idea to threaten my life. _She suppressed a smile. "I want to go Shouhei and see if I can find some information on these demon slayers."

"It's not safe for you to go alone," Karasaya said. "I'll go with you."

"No." All heads turned towards Sesshomaru. "I have business there. You can accompany me."

"I want to go too!" Azami added.

Sesshomaru didn't tell her no as Rin hoped. "It would be foolish to have three dog demons traveling together. Karasaya you will remain here."

"Yes My Lord."

"Jaken, you'll be coming along." The green toad looked surprised at Sesshomaru's request.

"Yes My Lord!"

The demon lord turned to Rin. "We'll stop by Shinakio on the way. We'll leave when you're ready Rin."

She smiled. "Yes My Lord." She hurried out of the room to go get her things around. _Many might think it's crazy to love Sesshomaru, but he's a lot kinder than they know._ Shinakio Village was the human village nearby the castle that Lady Hisako and the survivors of Kuwa Village had settled at. It was very close to Shouhei, a village of various demons. Surprisingly, the two villages got along quite well and even traded with each other. Rin was sure that Sesshomaru had no business at Shinakio, and they were stopping for Rin's sake. _He's really quite sweet._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They gathered out in the garden, and Sesshomaru waited impatiently for their departure. He wanted to get this trip done and over with. The thought of traveling with Azami put him in a sour mood.

"I'm ready!" Rin ran out into the garden. She smiled up at Sesshomaru. He fought the urge to give her a small smile back. _That will have to wait until later._

"Let's go." He turned towards the forest and began to walk. Rin was at his left, and Jaken followed close behind.

"We're walking the whole way there?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Azami.

"It's not far," Rin said. "We always walk."

"But it would be much faster if a...human...wasn't slowing us down."

"You may stay if you wish." Sesshomaru started back into the forest. Unfortunately, he noticed Azami was still following him.

They walked on for a while. Rin and Jaken were chatting about the demon slayer army. Azami added a negative comment every once in a while.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Rin said. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the woman. She was spinning around as the leaves from the nearby trees were falling. She looked stunning as the sun made her hair glow and the breeze blew her kimono around her legs as she spun.

_A girl of twelve years spun around as the petals from the nearby cherry trees fell upon her. "Why are you acting like that?" Sesshomaru asked her._

_Rin smiled. "The cherry blossoms! Do they make me look beautiful Lord Sesshomaru?"_

_The demon lord blinked at the human girl. "Don't be silly."_

_The girl ran up to his side and grabbed his left arm. "Do you find anything pretty My Lord?" He was shocked speechless for a moment. "I think **you** are very handsome My Lord." She began to giggle. "More beautiful than any flower." She began to laugh harder._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the odd teenager. "Are you feeling well?"_

_Rin stopped her laughing and let go of him. "I was just trying to get you to smile." She sighed. "Most people smile when they see something beautiful."_

_He took a long look at the girl. She **was** pretty...for a human. _That must be why she always picks flowers for me. _He plucked a nearby flower and handed it to the girl. Rin looked surprised and took the flower from his hand. "You can smile for the both of us."_

He watched Rin for a moment more and then continued on. He felt his heartbeat quickening for a moment, but forced himself to stay calm. They always walked to Shouhei because Rin liked to. When she was younger, she would beg him to slow down so she could hop off of AhUn and pick the flowers. He eventually gave up and stopped bringing AhUn so the girl could walk. The journey took longer, but he didn't mind.

"Humans are so strange," Azami said.

"I agree," Jaken said. Rin pushed Jaken, and the little toad demon tripped over his staff. He jumped back up. "You silly girl! What did you do that for?" The human woman began to laugh. _Some things will never change._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin was beginning to get tired as they neared Shinakio. She was delighted when they finally reached their destination. It was only the afternoon, but she felt like she had been walking for days.

"Rin! Lady Rin is that you?!"

Rin smiled. "Hey Hisako!" She was excited to see the young woman. _What luck that she was in the village center. _"How are you?"

Hisako looked the same as the last time she saw her, but now she looked happier. Her dark hair fell around the shoulders of a deep blue kimono. "I can't believe you're here! It's so great to see you." The young woman gave Rin a hug. When she stepped back, she had a frown on her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't visit right now. I was just heading to Shouhei to trade with them, and I can't put it off."

Rin smiled and laughed. "That's great! We were just heading there too! We can travel together!"

"The only thing worse than a human, is two of them." Rin turned to give Azami a dirty look.

"Excuse me?" Hisako asked.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru interrupted before any of the women could answer.

Hisako blinked. "Are you..." She gave a low bow. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I did not know it was you at first."

Rin nearly giggled at the memory of Hisako mistaking Karasaya for Sesshomaru. "Don't worry Hisako. At least you didn't mistake him for Karasaya."

"Let's go," Sesshomaru repeated. He began walking.

The journey to the demon village of Shouhei was a short one, but it gave Rin and Hisako time to catch up. "The relocation has been great. The villagers of Shinakio were very kind to us, and we've fit in easily. And with such a large population of demons nearby, we feel safe."

"That's wonderful to hear Hisako. I'm glad that your people feel safe with Shouhei nearby, and don't fear them."

"It was a difficult adjustment to make, but a necessary one. Besides," Hisako held up the bag she was carrying, "trade has been great with them." She lowered the bag back down to her side. "There's a group of insect demons, uh, moths I think, who grow crops. Being demons, they don't eat any of it, so they trade the food to us."

"Uh, what do you trade in return?" Jaken asked.

"Pottery."

"Huh?" Rin and Jaken were both taken aback.

"Most of them don't transform into a human form. The have wings, but no hands, so they trade for pottery to store their goods."

"I see."

"Lesser demons like that are almost as bad as humans," Azami added. Rin sighed. _I wish Sesshomaru would teach her a lesson._

"We're here." She looked in the same direction Sesshomaru was. They had arrived at the demon village. There were a few demons walking around, but for the most part, the village was fairly quiet. A few bystanders recognized Sesshomaru and bowed to him.

"Are you returning to Shinakio later? If so, I'll wait for you," Hisako said.

"That's not necessary," Sesshomaru said. "Take Jaken and Azami with you back to Shinakio. Rin and I will be a while here, but we'll return by tonight."

"What?!"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Azami. "You showed no interest in the human demon slayers earlier, therefore, I see no reason for you to remain here with us." With that, he walked away.

Rin smiled at Azami's shocked face. "See you later Hisako!" She ran after Sesshomaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked into a small hut. He could smell Rin's scent close behind him. They entered the dark hut and sat down in the middle of the room. He could tell Rin was thrown off by the darkness. He took her hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a long time."

Sesshomaru heard Rin gasp. "Samuru, I've come for some information."

"I can sense that." A dark shape moved on the other side of the hut. Samuru was a dog demon, like Sesshomaru. Some time ago, he had decided that he would remain in the Western Lands among the other demons and the humans unlike many of the other dog demons. He was very old and surprisingly, weak for a dog demon. _Even his eyesight and sense of smell have suffered. I am much more powerful than him, so I'll never be as __**old**__ as he is, but still...I almost feel sorry for him. _"Who is the lovely flower with you? She smells divine."

"I am Rin."

"Ah, I've heard stories of you. I am very honored My Lady."

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman beside him. She could see her surprise in the dim light. _Interesting. _"Go ahead Rin."

She looked at him and then at Samuru. "There has been numerous attacks by demon slayers in the Western Lands. Do you know anything about them or know where they may be going?"

"Humans are always fighting...but so are demons." The old demon sighed. "No matter what you do, there will always will be fighting. Just like the bandits who attacked Kuwa village – if you wipe them out, they will return in greater numbers."

"Is there no hope of saving lives then?"

"You have to chose who's life is worth saving. The humans who think they are doing what is right – attacking demons to protect their villages – or the innocent demons who are being killed. It is the opposite also. Demons who hate humans for being humans or the innocent humans? Then consider who took the first action. Was it a demon attack that drove these demon slayers to attack demons?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he sorted out what Samuru was saying. "There will never be a peace."

The shadow shook his head. "No."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and smacked the floor. "I won't believe that."

Samuru let out a small chuckle. "And are you willing to fight for that belief? Who will you protect?"

"The innocent, human or demon. I don't care. I will fight."

"And what of your lord? Has he not taken the lives of the innocent before? Would you kill him?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _How dare he turn me against her?! _

"No." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin. She was staring back him. "I can't speak for his whole life, but he has never killed someone who was innocent since I've traveled with him." He caught her smile in the dark. "That's why I follow him."

"I see," Samuru said. "Still, you will never end the fighting."

"I'll fight my whole life. It may be short, so it's really not that much of a sacrifice." Sesshomaru was surprised at her answer. _'It may be short...' She really doubts that I will find a way for her to live forever. _

"Then I will tell you what I know My Lady. I've heard of this demon slayer army. They were spotted not too far from here a few days ago." Samuru paused. "I've heard reports that the raccoon demons have been... They've moved on to the next world."

"No." Sesshomaru took the hand of the shaking woman. "It can't be."

"I did not know of this," Sesshomaru said.

"It is upsetting. Reports say that the group has been heading North."

"The wolf demons?" Rin asked.

"I do not know if they are capable of defending themselves against such an attack. They have already been warned, but we have no idea if these rumors are true, or how long it will be until there is such an attack."

"Rin, I'm staying to talk with Samuru for a while longer. You can return to Shinakio. Is there someone who can accompany her?"

"Go to Senhiro next door. Tell him you are Lady Rin who travels with Lord Sesshomaru. He will do anything you ask," Samuru said.

"Thank you." She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand before releasing and then walked out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked into large building. She looked around a recognized a few of the people she had met at Kuwa Village. Some bowed and some rushed up to talk to her. "Enough," Hisako's voice broke through the crowd. "You look tired Rin. Why don't you come rest?"

"Thank you."

"There aren't many empty rooms. They're small, but it will have to do. I'll send Jaken and Azami your way."

Rin sighed at the thought of them. "That's really not necessary."

Hisako let out a knowing laugh. "Then I won't. Get some rest."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Azami wandered around the village thinking to herself. She had grown tired of Jaken and Hisako pretty quickly, so she had been looking for some new entertainment. Lucky for her, the opportunity had come back to the village a few minutes ago. _So Rin came back without Sesshomaru... _Azami watched Rin when she came back to find out where she was and what she was doing. Her sensitive ears and nose let her know that Rin had gone to rest at Hisako's home. _Perfect._

The demoness looked around for a tool. A few minutes later, she found the perfect weapon. A middle-aged man was feeding some chickens in his front yard. His home was down the path from Hisako's a little ways. Azami smiled. One of her greatest abilities was the power of suggestion or as she liked to call it: demon possession.

She picked up a spade leaning against the side of the house and walked up to the man. "Excuse me, but could you do a small favor for me?"

The man jumped at her voice, obviously scared. "Are you a friend or an enemy demon?"

Azami smiled. "A friend. I came with Lord Sesshomaru earlier today."

"Oh, sorry. I did not know." He immediately gave her a small bow. "What is it that I can help you with?"

"Take this spade down to Lady Hisako. I need you to take care of a problem there."

The man took the tool from her hands. "What is it that you need me to do?"

Azami dug the fingernail of her pointer finger into the man's shoulder. He let out a small gasp. "Kill Rin. She's a threat to Hisako, and you must not stop until the girl is dead. Otherwise, your whole village could be in danger!"

The man narrowed his eyes. "I'd do anything to protect our village and Lady Hisako! I'll kill the girl for you. Go find somewhere safe to hide. I'll let you know when I've killed our enemy."

Azami almost laughed, but stopped herself. "Thank you kind sir. You are a very brave warrior." She watched the man head for Hisako's home. _Now to make sure no one else distracts him. _With a flick of her wrist, Azami lit the man's home on fire. It was another neat trick her demon powers gave her. She ran down the path towards a woman standing there. "Tell Hisako that there is a house on fire over there." She pointed towards were she had just come from. The woman immediately ran off. _Let's hope this works. If Sesshomaru is still in the demon village, he shouldn't be able to smell Rin's blood when she is killed, especially with a fire burning. _Azami allowed herself a large smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think you've made a fine selection."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He had stayed to talk to Samuru about what was happening in the Western Lands. He hadn't spoken to the old demon in some time...probably about 30 years. Samuru was a vast source of information, so he wanted to catch up with him. "Explain yourself."

Samuru let out a chuckle. "Rin. She is a fine companion." Sesshomaru saw him shift back in his seat even though it was dark in the room. "But she is more than that...isn't she?"

"She is a fine _advisor._ She's been very useful in dealing with the humans of the west."

"So these rumors from the mountains aren't true?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything. _From the mountains? Why would the dog demons hiding in that hole know anything about Rin? _A large portion of the dog demon clan resided high in the mountains to the east. They didn't like to be around the humans, so like his mother who lived in the clouds, these demons made a home for themselves away from the humans. "I suppose it was just some rambling from one of the jealous demon women who visited your castle."

"Tell me what you have heard."

"Oh, depends on the rumor. Some say you've become soft. Others say you've fallen for the girl. So what is the truth?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _The truth..._ "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Forgive me My Lord."

He opened his eyes. Besides Rin, he trusted Samuru more than anyone. He approached the subject from a different angle. "What do you think of these demon women who are trying to earn a spot at my side?"

"All fools! I don't know what your mother is thinking. She really picked some bad apples." Samuru chuckled. "I heard that you cored a few of those apples."

"They didn't mind their manners in my home."

Samuru laughed harder. "My my, Lord Sesshomaru, you have changed. You just made a joke. Don't get me wrong My Lord, it's a change for the better." The demon lord didn't comment. "We agree on your mother's poor taste. Perhaps you'll agree with my suggestions then."

"Suggestions?"

"Yes, for the next Lady of the West. Let's see..." The demon paused for a moment. "You need someone who compliments you Sesshomaru, but not necessarily someone who is like you. You are quiet, so you need someone who will talk on your behalf. You are strong, and need someone who is strong enough to fight beside you, but weak enough to know her place. Oh, and someone who can make you..._feel._"

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised at his choice of words. "Go on."

"You need a woman that you can love My Lord. An arranged marriage didn't work for your father, and I don't think it will work for you. You're too strong to be tied down unless you want to be. So Sesshomaru, these changes that I see in you, are they because someone has warmed your heart?"

_I've already asked her to stay at my side, but she refused... _"Samuru have you ever heard of a mortal living forever?"

It was silent for a moment. "Only by demon possession. In those cases, the humans really weren't themselves any longer. They were only puppets for a wicked creature." _Like Naraku..._ "I'm sorry My Lord, but I don't know of a way. That is why humans cherish their moments more than demons. They are more likely to love and fight for whatever it is that they love. I've seen many humans come and go in my years." He sighed. "Some of them I even _miss. _I hold on to their memory though, and I remember the people that they helped. Humans try so hard to make a difference why they are alive, but they only make a difference if the change is remembered. Forgive me My Lord, I'm not sure if I'm making any sense."

"Yes, I understand." _Rin always speaks of helping those in need. She wants to make a difference before she dies. _

Samuru interrupted his thoughts. "May I ask you a question My Lord?" Sesshomaru nodded. "You are not foolish. I know that if you have the intention of making a human your mate, you would do it as soon as possible before she aged. Why haven't you?" Sesshomaru didn't speak. A familiar pain set in his heart. "Forgive me," Samuru continued. " You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"She refused."

It was silent for a few minutes. "So, she is wise enough to know what it means for a human to be your mate. Maybe she only sees the negative changes, and not the positive ones. You might have to convince her that the positive consequences would out weigh the negative ones."

"Hmph, you may have to convince me," Sesshomaru said.

"The humans no longer are the weaker of the two races. They have numbers to compensate for the demons' powers. It is unwise to ignore that." Sesshomaru thought of the demon slayer army. That was evidence towards Samuru's statement.

"That is obvious."

"Yes, the hard part is how to manage those numbers."

"Do you think that by having a human mate, they would be easier to control?"

"Not control...guide," Samuru said.

He thought about it for a moment. "I've always thought of humans as pests, but Rin-" He stopped and sniffed the air. _Smoke. _It was far away, but he caught the unmistakable scent.

"I smell it too. It must be a large fire. It's coming from Shinakio I think."

Sesshomaru didn't like it. He stood up. "I'll return later Samuru. There are still few things that-" _Rin's blood. _Sesshomaru rushed out the door towards Shinakio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin opened her eyes and sat up. She had decided to rest for a bit before Sesshomaru returned, but something had woken her up. _I feel like I only slept for about five minutes. _She heard yelling outside. That must have been what woke her up. Rin wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke in the air. _Oh no, something is burning! _The girl got up and put her outer kimono back on. She laced up her armor, a difficult task without anyone to help her, but she managed. Just as she was tying her sash and Kiryoku onto her waist, the door to the room opened.

An older man walked into the room with a spade in his hand. "What's going on?" Rin asked. The man took another step towards her. "I'm fine. Go help the others." He didn't say anything, and when he was right in front of her, he swung the spade at her head. _What the-? _Rin ducked out of the way and rolled out of his reach. "What are you doing?!"

Without a reply, he swung at her again. Still shocked by the man's actions, Rin hadn't been ready for the second attack. His strike scraped her shoulder and drew blood. _Stupid! Wake up Rin! _Rin pulled Kiryoku from her sash and stood her ground. "Stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" With amazing speed, the man swung the spade again. She caught the head of the spade on her sword. The force caused her take a step back towards the wall. _He's so strong._

Rin pushed the man back with all of her might. He immediately began to swing the spade again. _He doesn't stop. It's almost like there's something pushing him to fight. _Rin stepped out of the way of his downward swing. The spade hit the ground hard, damaging the floor. _It's just like how Naraku used to force Kohaku to fight. _Rin swung down herself towards the spade. The man hadn't swung the weapon up yet, and her downward strike cut the wooden handle of the tool in half. He stood up and looked at the short piece of wood in his hand. It didn't seem to bother him at all that his weapon had been destroyed. He came at Rin again with the piece of wood. Rin frowned. She really didn't want to hurt the man. He swung his right hand with the piece of wood at her midsection. Rin spun out of the way to his right. She lifted Kiryoku up and tried to strike the man on the head with the swords hilt. He was too fast, and he swung his right hand towards her again. He landed a blow at Rin's stomach. She coughed at the force of the blast. She dropped Kiryoku and sank to her knees. The man picked up Kiryoku. Rin jumped up quick and punched the man in the face. He didn't show any sign of pain and held up Kiryoku. Rin's eyes grew wide. _How is this possible? _She took a step back and felt the wall at her back. _Sesshomaru!_

Suddenly, a streak of light came at the man. The streak absolved into Sesshomaru holding the man up in the air by his neck. Rin was relieved that he had gotten there in time. Jaken came in tow behind her lord. "Rin! What are you doing?" the green toad cried out.

Rin ignored him. "Sesshomaru wait!" He didn't say anything, but moved his eyes to look at her showing that he was listening. "I think that man is possessed by something. He doesn't fight like a normal human."

Hisako and Azami came in the room next. "Yaso?" Hisako said. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing to him?"

At the sight of Hisako and Azami, the man tried to struggle under Sesshomaru's grasp. "How dare the human try to harm our lord?" Azami asked.

"No, it's not him," Rin said. "There's something or someone controlling him."

"It doesn't matter," Azami retorted. With her demon speed, she pulled a dagger from her sleeve and threw it at the man. The dagger landed just above his left ear, and he stopped struggling.

"What are you doing?" Hisako yelled. "You just killed him!" Hisako turned to Azami like she was about to attack the demon woman herself.

"Stop," Sesshomaru commanded. The room fell silent. He lowered the man onto the ground. "Remove the dagger Rin." Rin wrinkled her nose at the command, but did as he asked. She tried to keep from getting the blood on her kimono as she removed the murder weapon. Sesshomaru took Tensaiga from it's sheath.

"What are you doing?" Azami asked. "The man is already dead."

Rin glared at her. "You shouldn't question our lord."

"Rin?" Hisako asked. She looked very upset and confused.

"He knows what he is doing." Rin assured her.

Sesshomaru swung Tensaiga above the man, cutting at something unseen. Momentarily, the man started to cough and sat up. "What's going on?" He put a hand on his face. "I felt like I was just beat up." Rin grimaced. _Even though he didn't show pain, it still hurt. _She felt sorry for him.

"How?" Hisako asked. She rushed up to the man. "Yaso? Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, just confused and a little sore."

"What do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked.

Yaso shook his head. "I was in my garden. Wait-is that my spade? What's that doing here? How did it get broken?"

Rin knelt down beside the man. "Do you remember attacking me?"

His eyes grew wide. "Attack you Lady Rin? I would never!"

She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking at Azami. "Who's the last person you remember talking to?"

"Well, I was in my garden and then Lady Azami was talking to me and then I was here."

_Azami..._ Rin turned to look at the demoness, but she was running for the door. Sesshomaru chased after her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

Rin hung her head. _So all this was my fault. Azami did this to try to kill me. I almost trusted her. _She remembered the smoke from earlier. "Was there a fire Hisako?"

The young woman nodded. "I'm sorry Yaso, but you're house has burnt down. Luckily, we were able to put it out before it spread to the other houses in the village."

Yaso nodded. "That is lucky."

Hisako stood up. "I should go check on everyone else. There was some confusion on how the fire started. I guess we now know." She started towards the door and stopped. "And Rin, I want you to tell me later what Lord Sesshomaru did to bring him back to life." Rin opened her mouth to explain, but Hisako shook her head. "Later, right now I'm too confused. I don't think I'd understand anything you tell me." She continued towards the door.

"Jaken, go help her. I'll stay with Yaso." The green demon obviously didn't like being ordered around by her, but he followed Hisako outside.

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry." She began to tell Yaso why this all happened. He deserved to know why he had lost his house and his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru chased Azami through the forest. He was furious. _The fool! She thinks she can escape me! _He caught up to the demoness and backhanded her across the face. The force of the blow sent Azami smashing into a nearby tree. She sank to the ground, and her silver hair stuck to the tree bark behind her. The image of beauty that she first had when she walked into his study had been reduced to one of a broken wench. "Explain yourself!"

She glared up at him. "Don't tell me that you love a human Lord Sesshomaru! It's a disgrace!"

He took a step towards her. "You dare tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"Don't you care about your clan?"

He crouched down beside her to look her straight in her eyes. "That human woman is more powerful and much greater than you could ever be. Why would I fall in love with something like you? Because you are a demon?" He reached out and grabbed Azami around her neck. He stood up dragging her up the tree as he did.

She dug her claws into his hand trying to escape. "Humans are worthless and weak!" she choked out.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "The only difference I've found between that human and between any dog demon is that she follows me unquestionably and every dog demon in my clan has some reason to try and take power from me." He tightened his grip. "Even you Azami."

"I only wanted to be at your side as the next Lady of the West," she hissed out. "I would be great ruling by your side."

"It's an earned position. Not one I would give to the likes of you." He dug his claws into her neck. She screamed and struggled. When she finally stopped moving, he dropped her to the ground. _One less foolish demoness among my people. I'm beginning to think that's all my mother has been doing since my father has died – turned our clan into a bunch of mindless fools._ He turned back towards Shinakio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin and Hisako sat with Yaso in the main section of Hisako's home. Her house was large in comparison to most of the other villagers' homes, but it was still small for a lady of her status. She may not have been the head of Shinakio village, but she was still the leader of her people. The ironic part was that even though she had a larger house, it was too small. There were still a lot of villagers staying in there. Some were working on their own homes, others were too old or too young to build their own, so they stayed with Hisako. She didn't seem to mind. She liked the company.

Rin was telling Hisako and Yaso more about Sesshomaru. Some of the other villagers and even Jaken sat around to listen. Jaken of course had to add his comments every once in a while.

"I can't believe that I died," Yaso said. He felt the bandaged sore on the side of his head. "Do you think this will heal? People don't normally heal from a wound like this."

Rin smiled. "I'm sure it will go away with time." She pulled back her sleeve to show the man the scars on her shoulder. "I was once killed by wolves. It took a while to heal, but all that's left is a few scars."

"You say that like it's an everyday thing to be brought back to life," Hisako said.

"Oh no, I've only died twice." This brought whispers from the villagers in the room. "Jaken has died once too."

"That wasn't my fault. I didn't know the slimy creep was going to betray Lord Sesshomaru."

"So Lord Sesshomaru has the power of the Gods?" a villager asked.

"No," Rin answered. "His sword, the Tensaiga, gives him the power to bring someone back to life only once."

"You said you were resurrected twice."

"Oh, his mother did that," Jaken said.

"Now I'm confused," Hisako said.

Rin laughed. "Really, it's all because Lord Sesshomaru's father cared for humans. The Tensaiga was his sword before it was Lord Sesshomaru's. And the necklace that his mother brought me back to life with was his father's also."

"Was Lord Sesshomaru's father a god?" another of the villagers asked.

"No, just a compassionate demon. He cared for the humans in his lands. He died protecting his human lover."

"I see why Azami was so eager to kill you," Yaso said. "She must have thought that Lord Sesshomaru would fall in love with a human like his father did."

Rin's heart stopped for a moment. _If they only knew..._ "That's foolish." _But, that is why Hachiuma gave his life for me...because he thought Sesshomaru would choose me._

"Of course it is! Lord Sesshomaru would never fall in love with a human!" Jaken exclaimed. Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "Humans are weak and foolish creatures!" Just as Rin was about to yell at him, a rock mysteriously flew into the room and hit Jaken square on the head.

The Lord of the West walked into the room. His face was blank, but Rin could tell that he was annoyed. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She stood up and bowed before her Lord. Many of the human villagers followed suit. Rin noticed that his hands were covered in blood. "Your hands... Is Azami..." Sesshomaru gave a short nod.

"My Lord," Hisako said, "we've prepared another room for Rin. I'm sorry, but I didn't know if you needed to sleep, and -"

"It's okay," Rin said. "Can you bring some water to that room?"

Hisako issued the order to one of the other villagers and motioned for them to follow her. She lead them down the hall to the north and stopped before a room. "Here you are."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, "I don't want to hear you right now. Make yourself scarce."

The green toad turned a shade of purple in embarrassment. "Yes My Lord." Rin almost laughed, but it was obvious that Sesshomaru was in a very sour mood.

Hisako's servant brought a pan of water as they entered the room. "Let me know if you require anything else My Lord." She bowed and shut the door behind her.

Rin immediately went to the pan of water and wet a cloth to scrub the blood from Sesshomaru's hands. She took one of his hands in her own. "That isn't necessary," the demon said.

She looked up at him. "I know." He didn't reply, and Rin continued to wash the blood from his hands. "Does the smell bother you?"

"Not as much as your blood does."

She was surprised as his comment. "Is it because it's human blood?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "No, it's because it's _your _blood. It bothers me when you are injured." He opened his eyes and moved his head down to kiss her.

Rin blushed. "I'm sorry." He waited for her to continue. "All of this is happened because I'm human."

"Is that your choice? Something that you should apologize for? I'm the one that chose to love you."

Rin blinked. _He really hasn't come out and said it until now..._ "Do you think all the dog demons would respond the same way if they knew?" Sesshomaru didn't respond. Rin was heartbroken. _Then there is no hope for us. We'll always be hiding our feelings like this until the day that I die. _They sat in silence for a while. Rin was actually beginning to get really sleepy. She moved beside Sesshomaru and rested her head on his right shoulder.

"There's a group of humans coming this way. A lot of them."

Rin lifted her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "We are in a human village."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes telling her that was obvious. "They smell different." He began to stand up.

"No, let me check it out. You never know. They may try to attack you because you're a demon." He nodded. Rin exited the room and headed to the main area of the home.

"There's at least fifty of them!" a voice came down the hall. "All of them are heavily armed with weapons."

"What's going on?" Rin asked.

Hisako was standing near the entrance with two men. "I've just been told there is a group of humans coming this way."

Rin nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru smelled them approaching." The two men looked surprised. "Who are they?"

Hisako frowned. "They look to be demon slayers."

Rin's eyes grew wide. "Where's Jaken?"

"Over here!" Jaken's voice came from behind her.

Rin knelt down before the little demon. "This could get really bad if they find Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru could easily fight off fifty men."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that, but it doesn't mean that needs to be done. Go tell Lord Sesshomaru what is going on. We'll find out what they want and send them away. I'll call for him if we need his help."

"He won't like it..."

"Please Jaken!"

He finally gave up and headed down the hall, mumbling as he went.

"What do you suggest?" Hisako asked.

"Let's find out what they want My Lady. There's no need to lie to them about who you are. We just won't tell them who I am." She smiled. "I'll be your servant tonight Lady Hisako."

Hisako laughed. "This is different, but we'll try it." She turned to the two men. "Tell the villagers not to be alarmed. Tell them to stay in their houses." The two men nodded and rushed off.

"Well My Lady," Rin said, "let's go meet our guests."

Hisako lead the way outside. After a few minutes, voices could be heard along with a few spots of fire in the distance. Soon the voices and light became men and woman holding torches. "I am Lady Hisako of the people of Kuwa. How may I help you?"

A man dressed in the clothing of a demon slayer walked at the front of the group. "We saw smoke earlier, and thought we'd come to investigate. It is our duty to help those villagers in need."

"We did have a fire earlier, but it has been put out," Hisako answered.

"Isn't this Shinakio Village?" one of the woman in the group asked.

Hisako nodded. "Yes, but this is the outer part of the village. My people have recently moved here to Shinakio from Kuwa. Our village was destroyed by bandits. I'd offer you food and lodging, but truthfully we're struggling here ourselves. We don't have any extra to spare. Perhaps some of the others in the village can help you."

Before the man could answer, a woman came from the group and walked up beside the leader. She was an older woman with long, white hair, and she was dressed like a priestess. Rin noticed she had a satchel over her shoulder, and painted on it was a picture of a dragon with a sword in his head. Rin's heart skipped a beat. _It's those demon slayer murderers! Why are they in this area? _"Master Masato," she said, "there's a strong demonic presence here." Hisako's eyes grew wide. Rin inwardly grimaced

The man, Masato, looked at Hisako. "Are you hiding demons here?!"

She shook her head. "No, there aren't any demons who live in this village!"

_This is unraveling fast. _"Forgive me for interrupting My Lady, but may I explain to our guests?" Hisako looked frightened and nodded at Rin. _She doesn't know how to handle this. _"Master Masato, this is Shinakio, and the nearby village is Shouhei. There are peaceful demons living in that village. They trade with us and are friendly to the humans here. I ask you to please leave them alone. We are Dependant on the trade we do with them. The demonic presence that you are sensing is probably those who live in Shouhei. I assure you that there aren't any demons here. Please let our villagers be, we've already been through so much."

Masato looked at her for a while and then nodded. He looked up at Hisako. "I understand Lady Hisako. We will move on for the night. We don't wish to disturb your people."

"Thank you," Hisako said. She gave the man a bow. "We greatly appreciate it. With the fire earlier in the day, my people do not need any more excitement."

Rin looked at the men and women standing there before them. _They are murders. Perhaps I have kept them away from Sesshomaru for the night, but what about the rest of the demons? _"Excuse me Master Masato, but may I ask you a question?" She bowed again before him.

"Go ahead girl."

Rin stood up. "Are you demon slayers?"

"Of course we are. We will rid these lands of those barbarians."

She nodded. "It is an honest cause that you fight for, but what about the demons of Shouhei?"

The man was silent for the moment. "We will leave them alone for now, but in the end, all the demons turn wicked."

"Thank you My Lord. We are dependent on them right now."

"Something you should correct soon."

"Where are you heading next?" Hisako asked. Rin looked at her. She was actually surprised at Hisako's forwardness. _Perhaps she realized that piece of information is what I was heading towards. _She inwardly sighed in relief. _I'm glad she asked. I was afraid that I was beginning to say too much. I don't want them to be suspicious of me. _"We've heard rumors of wolf demons to the north. Are you by chance heading in that direction? Those beasts are the ones that worry me."

"Do not worry. They will be dealt with soon enough." He turned to the men and woman following him. "Let's set-up camp back in the forest. We don't want to be a burden to these people."

"Thank you." Hisako said and bowed. Rin mimicked her actions. The demon slayers headed back out into to the forest. The two women went back inside.

"I hope they weren't becoming suspicious of me," Rin said. "Now we know where they are heading though."

"Truthfully, I was more concerned with the demons of Shouhei. I though if I made the wolf demons sound like a threat, they would leave Shouhei alone."

Rin nodded. "We'll be able to warn the wolf demons. Perhaps even stop them before they arrive."

"They may not be the only group." Rin looked to her right. Sesshomaru had joined them. Jaken followed close behind. "There may already be more heading towards the wolf demons."

Rin frowned. "Maybe we should leave tonight. We can go warn them right away."

"No, you need to sleep. We'll head back to the castle in the morning." Rin nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep too," Hisako said. "Good night My Lord, Lady Rin. Call if you need anything." She bowed and headed towards her room.

Rin did the same, and Sesshomaru and Jaken followed close behind her. She told Sesshomaru and Jaken all that had been said between them and the demon slayers. Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion, but Rin could tell that he was concerned. She took off her armor and laid out her outer kimono. She laid down on the bedding in the room. Jaken had already fallen asleep in the corner. She smiled at Sesshomaru who sat beside her. "Good night My Lord."

"Good night Rin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin opened her eyes expecting to see Sesshomaru sitting there beside her, instead she saw Jaken pacing back an forth in the room. "Jaken? Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You're awake!" Jaken looked over-excited. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to make sure you stayed right here."

"Where did he go?"

"He left very early. He said something about those demon slayers."

"What?" Rin was up and getting dressed immediately.

"What are you doing?! You have to stay here!"

"Forget that!" Rin walked out of the room towards the main hall. There were two children sitting there. She recognized one as Hisako's little brother.

"Lady Rin! Good morning!" he greeted her.

She smiled at the boy. "Have you seen Hisako?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. I'll go get her!" He rushed off with his friend, and in a few minutes, they returned with Hisako.

"What is it Rin?"

"Let's go."

"No! Lord Sesshomaru said you have to stay here," Jaken said.

"You can come if you want Jaken, but I'm going."

"What's going on?" Hisako asked in bewilderment.

"I'll explain on the way."

She left the house and headed towards the village center. Unfortunately, it was deserted. _I was hoping there would be some demons here to trade this morning. _"I guess we'll have to just head towards Shouhei."

"Shouhei?" Hisako said.

"Lady Rin?" She looked towards the voice. A small rat demon walked towards her. He was even smaller than Jaken. "You look like you need some help."

Rin smiled. "Yes, how's your sense of smell?"

"Excellent My Lady. May I ask what's going on? Do you know something about the blood I'm smelling?"

"Blood?"

"You see!" Jaken said. "We should return to Hisako's home."

"What is your name?" Rin asked the little demon.

"Jun."

"Jun, can you tell me what you're smelling and where?"

He looked very upset, but answered her question. "There's human blood coming from that direction." He pointed his small, furry finger.

"Human blood?!" Hisako was becoming ecstatic herself.

"That's what I feared." _Please Sesshomaru...don't tell me you went and killed all those demon slayers. _She felt her chest becoming tight. _They're far from innocent, but still... _"Let's go." She headed in that direction.

"What's going on Rin?" Hisako asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that our demon slayer friends didn't leave last night."

The group ventured behind the houses at the edge of the village. "Stay out of sight and be silent." She crouched down and headed into the forest. Hisako and Jaken creeped behind her. Within a few moments, Rin found what she was looking for. A pair of corpses laid on the forest floor. _But there's only two of them. Where's the rest?_

"They're demon slayers," Hisako said.

"That's definitely Lord Sesshomaru's doing," Jaken said. Rin nodded. The men had obviously been cut down by Sesshomaru's poison whip.

"Let's keep going." Rin noticed that the tall grass had been pushed down by someone walking through it. She followed the path until they came upon some more dead bodies. There were four of them this time.

"I didn't think Lord Sesshomaru was this cruel. What's going on here?" Hisako asked. She looked very frightened.

Rin shook her head. "I don't know, but we're heading towards Shouhei." She heard a sound a short distance away and headed in that direction.

She saw two more bodies laying on the ground. _We're getting closer to Sesshomaru. _The man and the woman laying there were still bleeding from their wounds. She hurried down the path. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her across the waist and another covered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's voice whispered in her ear. He relaxed his grip on her, and she turned to look at him. Jaken and Hisako must have seen him because neither of them had cried out. His face was blank, but his eyes said that he was upset with her.

"What's going on?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"They're setting up to attack Shouhei," the demon lord quietly said. "I was thinning out their numbers." Rin nodded in understanding.

"I thought they were leaving." Hisako said.

"We were too trusting," Rin said. "We'll help you."

"You were supposed to stay in Shinakio." He glared at Jaken. The small demon seemed to shrink under his gaze.

"Let us help," Rin said again. She held Sesshomaru's gaze for a moment until he finally looked away.

"Go back to the path and enter Shouhei. Warn them there, but don't be obvious. Stay hidden when they attack." Rin nodded. _Like hell I will!_

She motioned for Jaken and Hisako to follow her. They snuck back out of the forest and onto the path between the two villages. "Do you think this will work?" Hisako asked.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. When we get there, go talk to those you usually trade with. Jaken, _quietly_ go warn everyone who's outside. I'm going to go find some help. Samuru will know who can fight." Hisako nodded.

When they arrived at the village, the trio parted ways. Rin headed towards Samuru's home. "Samuru?"

"I've been expecting you Lady Rin."

"There are demon slayers heading in this direction-"

"We know," the old demon said. "We caught their scent early this morning. Everyone is prepared for the attack."

Rin sighed in relief. "That's good news. Lord Sesshomaru is out there waiting for them to attack."

Samuru nodded. "I don't know how these demon slayers have attacked demons before. They are far too clumsy."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't think that they're all of the demon slayers."

"I'm sure they aren't."

"I'll stay here and protect you Samuru."

The old demon laughed. "My dear lady. Don't worry for me. I can protect myself." He stood up and exited his home. Rin followed close behind. "They're coming."

She clutched Kiryoku at her side. "Shouldn't you stay indoors? I'm sure they will have archers."

"You needn't worry for me." The old dog demon sat on the edge of the well in the center of the village. "We'll wait."

Rin looked around and made sure there was a building between them and the forest. She felt herself getting more and more nervous with each passing moment.

"Watch your head. They're here."

Rin turned towards the forest to see a barrage of arrows flying towards them. Rin ducked behind the outer wall of the well to avoid being hit by them. She stood up to run into the forest to fight them off.

Samuru was already standing before her. He raised his hands and green spikes flew from them towards the forest. Rin's eyes grew wide. _He has similar attacks to Sesshomaru! _After a few moments of the poison spikes, the arrows stopped coming. Samuru chuckled to himself. "See? I told you we would be fine."

Men began to run out of the forest. Rin pulled Kiryoku from her sheath and stood ready to fight. The first wave came at Samuru. He didn't show any fear. When they were only a few feet in front of him, Samuru moved his hand in front of him in a slashing motion. A whip came from his fingernail and struck the men across their chests. Rin's jaw dropped in surprise. Another wave of men came rushing out towards him, and they met the same fate.

Finally, some of the men realized what was happening and they were spreading out to get behind Samuru. Rin was ready to defend his back. "Stay down," he commanded. Rin ducked down. The old dog demon managed to kill all the men coming at him. _He's amazing. _"You didn't leave very many for me did you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin stood up to find her lord coming towards them. "Is that all of them?"

Sesshomaru gave her a small nod.

"That was awesome!" Hisako came out of one of the nearby huts. "Do all dog demons fight like that?!"

Rin looked at Samuru. "No, but _you_ have all the same attacks that Lord Sesshomaru does."

The old dog demon smiled. "No, Lord Sesshomaru has all the same attacks that _I _do." He looked towards the Lord of the West. "But I must say, my nephew is much more powerful than I am."

"Nephew?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Samuru is my father's brother."

"My brother was always the better fighter," Samuru said. "I was the 'scholar type.' Lord Sesshomaru is even stronger than his father was. I'm very impressed with you My Lord."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. He didn't show any emotion at the compliment, but Rin knew he was pleased with the praise. "Let's clean this up," Samuru said. Many of the villagers came out to help dispose of the demon slayers' bodies. They drug them out to the forest and buried them there.

"I'm glad that you were able to protect the villagers," Rin said. "I'm sad to see so many humans die, but now they won't be able to take the life of anyone else."

Samuru nodded as he helped pile dirt on top of a grave. "I may be old, but I can still get up and fight every once in a while."

Rin smiled. "I must admit that I'm surprised that you don't address Lord Sesshomaru as your nephew. You didn't even say anything when we were talking to you earlier."

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take much stock in family. I may be his uncle, but he is still my lord. I will address him as so. You should remember that Lady Rin. Even though you may be younger than most of the dog demons, you shouldn't expect them to address you with anything but the highest respect. Your Lord Sesshomaru's advisor and have a higher status than any other dog demon next to our lord."

Rin smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Besides, I've found that by addressing my nephew with respect, he comes to me for advise. I'm tricky in my old age." Rin laughed. "You'll have to pass the message onto him that I'm very pleased with him. He's grown very powerful." Samuru put down his shovel, and Rin placed some flowers upon the grave. "So has his brother, I hear."

"You know about Inuyasha?" Rin asked. They began to walk back towards the village.

"Of course. I'm sad that I've never been able to meet my other nephew, but I've heard many stories. I'm very pleased with him also."

"Next time I see him, I'll pass on the message to him too."

"Yes, do that."

They entered the village center. It was still a mess, but most of the bodies had been cleaned up. She wondered how strong the smell of blood was. _The smell will probably linger for days. _She saw Hisako and Sesshomaru standing together on the far side of the well. Hisako motioned for her to come over.

"Does he look familiar?" Hisako asked.

The man laying on the ground was the demon slayers' leader, Masato. He had died by a poison whip slashing him across the chest. She wrinkled her nose at the sight. "It's the leader we talked to last night."

Hisako nodded. "The bastard got what he deserved for lying to us."

Sesshomaru was silent and stood there looking at the man. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. He was deep in thought.

He drew Tensaiga from his side. "What are you doing?" Hisako asked.

_He's going to bring him back to life? _Rin wrinkled her forehead in confusion, and then she got it. "You want to question him?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just swung Tensaiga above the man, and cut an unseen object. Within moments, the man began to cough up blood. "Let's sit him up!" Rin said. She grabbed one of the man's arms below his shoulder. Hisako grabbed the other side, and they propped him up against a tree.

Masato coughed some more until he came to. "What? What's happening? I thought I was dead."

"You were," Rin said.

The man's eyes grew wide. "I can't feel my left arm."

"That's a chance you take when you go to battle," Rin spat out. She was surprised at how mean she sounded, but she didn't care. "Your men are dead. I told you not to attack Shouhei."

Masato looked around at the village. "You're all fools. The demons are going to kill you all!"

"Are there more of you?" she asked. "Where are the rest of the demon slayers?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "There are hundreds of us! We won't stop until every last demon has been wiped away from these lands."

Hisako slapped the man across the face. Rin blinked in surprise. "You should watch what you say! It was a demon who brought you back to life!" Hisako yelled at him.

Masato seemed to notice Sesshomaru standing there for the first time. "Brought me back to life? You must be Lord Sesshomaru." He closed his eyes. "Yes, that's what the Keeper of Hell said, 'Don't worry. You died by Lord Sesshomaru's hands, but I will have my revenge on him.'"

"What are you talking about?" Samuru asked. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He had a blank look on his face, but his eyes were narrowed into thin slits.

"The Keeper of Hell said that Lord Sesshomaru had stolen the girl from him twice. He said that when she died, he would torture her until Lord Sesshomaru came for her. Then he would take his revenge on Lord Sesshomaru for cutting off his arm." Rin gasped.

"Is he talking about you Rin?" Hisako asked.

"Rin?" Masato asked. "Yes, that was her name..." He tried to stand by pushing himself up on his right arm. "I'll send you to hell myself girl!"

Rin picked up his sword from the ground and thrust into his right shoulder, pinning him to the tree. "When you're given a gift like having your life returned to you, you should be glad to except it! You belong in hell!" She turned and walked away from him.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel Rin?" Hisako asked. Rin turned to face her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I let them go last night, but they still attacked. Lord Sesshomaru killed them this morning, but he still returned this man's life." She shook her head. "You see? Humans and demons really aren't that different."

"What do you mean?" Hisako asked.

"Earlier you saw that humans can be merciful and demons can be cruel, and now you see that humans can be cruel and demons can be merciful. Maybe someone will have the compassion to help this man. I don't!"

Sesshomaru hadn't moved or said anything until now. "Know this: I do not fear the Keeper of Hell. You should fear me more than him." Sesshomaru reached down and pulled the sword from the man's shoulder. Masato let out a cry of pain. "Go tell the others like you that they should wish for death over meeting me." Sesshomaru followed after Rin. "Jaken! We're returning to the castle." The three of them headed towards home.

"Wait!" Hisako said. They turned around to look at her. Rin noticed many of the others in the village had gathered to see what was going on. They were all listening to Hisako also. "Lady Rin, I don't know what the heavens have planned for you, but..." She paused for a moment. "I'll follow you until the ends of the Earth if you ask me to." She bowed. "Long live Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin." Many of the other villagers bowed also.

Samuru bowed and then gave Sesshomaru a short nod. Rin noticed that Sesshomaru gave him a nod back. He turned and headed towards the castle. Rin and Jaken followed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked between the trees in the forest. They had returned home yesterday afternoon, and he had immediately sent messengers to the nearby demon clans including the wolf demons to warn them of the demon slayer activity. Rin had wanted to go find the remaining demon slayers, but he had convinced her it was like trying to find a certain pebble in the river. He had promised her that when they had confirmed reports about the demon slayers, they would go help stop them. That had seemed to satisfy the woman.

The demon lord walked into their familiar clearing in the forest. He was alone right now. Rin had been telling Karasaya everything that had happened the day before including what happened to Azami. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. _With this threat from the Keeper of Hell, it's even more important now to keep Rin from dying. I can't take anymore chances with her life._ He opened his eyes. _I have to find a way to keep her from dying at all. _He looked down at Bakusaiga at his side. _Bokusenou had said that Bakusaiga was the key...I must discover how. _

He looked to the sky. _Father, sometimes I wonder if you had always intended for me to find a human to love. You gave me the Tensaiga to save a human. You had set-up a test for me to strengthen Tensaiga. Somehow you knew that I would have a human there with me. You had to of known it would be hard for me to part with her. Was it your way of teaching me to cherish what I had? Because I couldn't keep her forever? _He inwardly sighed. Sometimes he was amazed at how crafty his father really was. It seemed like Inuyasha and him were always walking into something their father had set-up for them.

"Sesshomaru?" He turned to see Rin walking towards him. She wore a simple pink kimono. She didn't have on her armor, but she still wore Kiryoku at her waist. The woman came and stood beside him. "What are you thinking about?" _She's so very beautiful._

The demon lord pulled the human into his arms and gave her a long kiss. He didn't answer her question, but she didn't seem to mind. She rested her head on the fur on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had cared for Rin for a long time. At first, he had felt responsible for her, but over time he found that he enjoyed her company. Eventually, she became part of him. He felt alone when she was missing, and then he realized he loved her. Yesterday though, he had discovered something else: he _wanted_ the human woman. When she had stabbed the demon slayer in the shoulder with his own sword, Sesshomaru had seen something in her that he had never seen before. Rin had become a leader. She wasn't worried about what anyone else thought of her. She only did what _she_ thought was right. Sesshomaru wanted Rin to be his mate more than ever. He wanter her to rule beside him forever.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked again. He looked down into her chocolate eyes. "Maybe I should go stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for a while, just until the last three women have come to visit you. I don't want to cause any more death."

He narrowed his eyes. "Your place is by my side. Have you forgotten that?"

She smiled. "No, I just...I just don't want you to worry about me."

He pulled her close. "Do you remember when I sent you to stay with Kaede?" Rin nodded in his arms. "You were there for three years. I had..._missed_ you. I left the choice up to you, but I had hoped you would want to come stay at the castle with me."

"Of course I did. I was so excited when you brought me back with you."

"I could never send you away again. I need you here. I love you."

Rin looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

"As for protecting yourself, I'll show you the next part of your routine."

"Really?!"

He gave her a small smile. "Tomorrow. Tonight, just stand here with me."

She smiled. "Yes My Lord."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! **

**Well, the wisdom teeth came out, I got married, moved into a new apartment, and wrote the longest chapter to date.**

**I hope you all like it!!**

**Thank you to Contrasting-Death, Mayu-Chan-Sakura, Saikoubi-Megami, JiraiyasGirl, ToraNoKo123, Jenzna, yellowmoon27, Susurrous, ShikallllTema, sesshylovr, karinagt, HikoCassidy, Kichou, the REAL Rusty, sesshys1love, syasya92, fire angel8, Alanna-Sama, love4horses, .Poisoned Scarlet, and Nessa Leralonde for reviewing Chapter 9!**

**Thanks to karinagt, KiramLewes, mopower2me, and love4horses for reviewing previous chapters!**

**Syasya92: I've seen that idea a few times, but I'm going for something else here. :) You'll just have to wait and see what I cook up...he he he**

**love4horses: I like the song. Thanks!**

**I promise the next update won't take this long!! **

**Sorry to those who spazed when the next chapter didn't come – lol.**


	11. Kura

After Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle with Rin in tow, he resumed his duties as Lord of the West, but doesn't that include producing an heir? As his mother sends prospective women his way, how will it change his feelings towards Rin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 11**

**Kura**

Sesshomaru jumped from Rin's attack and then swung his sword back at her. The woman ducked under the attack and spun around lightly on her small feet so she came up beside him. She swung down at his extended sword, blocking his attack. She gave him a wry smile. _Stop doing that..._ Sesshomaru pushed her sword up and swung low at her midsection. She stepped back so his blade missed, and she swung at his outstretched right arm. He stepped back and pulled back his arm so Rin hit nothing but air. As Sesshomaru struck down towards her unprotected head, she quickly brought her sword up to block. She gripped Kiryoku with only her right hand, so her left was free. She swung at his face with her left fist, but he caught it with his own left hand.

She smiled again. "If only you hadn't grown back that left arm..."

"That's not part of your routine."

"But you have to admit that it was a good move." He didn't answer, so Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Okay, we'll start over." Rin held up her sword at the first position of her routine. Sesshomaru stood across from her and lightly touched Tensaiga against Kiryoku. They once again began their routine.

Sesshomaru watched the woman as they moved back and forth at each other. The last few days had been complete torture for him. He had taught Rin the next part of her routine: his part. The routine that he was currently going through was the counterpart to the sequence of moves that he had taught her. Now instead of fighting invisible enemies, Rin had a physical being to move with. He had planned on doing this all along, but the demon lord hadn't expected that it would have the affect on him that it did. _Watching her move in perfect synchronization with me, watching her body shimmer with sweat, watching her pant for breath...it's all very distracting. _Sesshomaru had been tempted numerous times to just take her sword from her and take her into his arms. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her deeply. _Damn it! _He was distracted again as Kiryoku came a little too close to his chin. _I __**will**__ teach her this routine. She must be able to defend herself! _

The sudden flood of emotions that had came up on him the last few days left him annoyed, but he found that it was also very exhilarating. He had never been...happy...excited...in love. He also felt a deep pain in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was longing for Rin or if it was fear that he couldn't have her. _I told her that I would find a way to keep her with me forever. That's the only way she would agree to be mine. Damn it! I want her though._ Being distracted again, Sesshomaru almost forgot to block Rin's next attack.

"Either I'm getting better or you're slowing down on purpose." Rin stopped her attacks and stood a few feet away from him. It was late afternoon, and the sun shown down through the trees causing her hair to glow. Her hair was coming loose from it's bun, and the ends flew around in the fall breeze. Sesshomaru had to look away.

"It's almost time for dinner. We'll stop for today."

"What?" Rin walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Now I know something is wrong. Since when do I get breaks?" He looked over to her. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "It's time for dinner." He had to escape her for a few minutes.

"Come on," she said. "If there's something wrong with my swordplay, tell me. Why are you slowing down?" She stepped in front of him with a look of pleading on her face. Her large brown eyes reflected the bright sun.

"Rin..." He tried to slow down his breathing. _She's making this worse._

"Please..."

The demon lord dropped his sword and grabbed the woman on each side of her rib cage. He pushed her against a nearby tree and kissed her deeply. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. He heard Rin gasp for air, but he continued pressing his lips down on hers. After a few minutes, he pulled back. Their noses were almost touching. Rin was breathing heavily and looked up to him in awe. Sesshomaru felt that longing in his chest again. "Don't forget," he whispered, "I'm nothing more than an animal." _Please Rin, leave it at that. _He let her go and stepped back. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at him wide eyed. "Now it's time for dinner," he said sternly. He picked up his sword and began to walk away afraid to look back. _Next time, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kura is late."

"Does anyone care?" Karasaya sighed.

"Well she should!" Jaken exclaimed. "How rude of her to be late to dinner with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Karasaya looked at the green toad demon. "_He's _not even here." He looked around the table as he heard a few people snicker. Ori and Mio were both giggling near the other end. It wasn't unusual for Lord Sesshomaru to not be at dinner, but lately he had been coming regularly. Karasaya looked over at Rin. She seemed fidgety and looked down at her plate as she was eating. "Are you alright Rin?"

The human woman looked up in surprise. "Um, yeah." She looked around the table as everyone turned in her direction. She shrugged. "What? I don't know where he is." She turned back to her food. Karasaya narrowed his eyes. _She's acting strangely. _He caught a smile forming behind her fork. The woman caught him staring at her. She swallowed and stood up. "Excuse me." Rin quickly exited the room.

"What was that about?" he asked to no one in particular.

"That silly girl! Who knows what's wrong with her!" Jaken answered.

"Come on Karasaya. Even _you_ aren't that blind," Ori chimed in.

"Do you really think so?" Haya asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Jaken blurted out.

Karasaya sat back in his seat and scratched at his chin. "Perhaps your right." _Could it be that Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were spending all their time together doing something other than practicing Rin's sword fighting skills? _Karasaya smiled.

"Perhaps what?!" the little demon was beginning to turn purple.

"Lord Ses-" Isas had walked in. He must have noticed Lord Sesshomaru wasn't sitting there. He pushed his mask up onto his head. "Well, if anyone cares, Lady Kura is almost here."

Karasaya groaned. "I guess dinner is over." Most of the demons sitting around the table got up and left the room.

"Aren't you going to wait for Lady Kura?" Jaken asked.

"It's her own fault for being late. I'm sure you'll be more than enough to entertain her Jaken."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin rushed up the stairs as quietly as she could and paused in front of the door to Sesshomaru's study. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I should just leave him alone until tomorrow...but I can't. _She opened her eyes and bit her bottom lip. _I've already told him no, so why am I pushing it? It's not fair to him. _She reached for the door and slowly slid it open to see her demon lord standing directly behind it.

Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waste with his right arm and pulled her into the room. He pushed her against the wall next to the door and slid it closed with his left. "Didn't I tell you to go to dinner?" His nose was inches from hers. The smell of his skin and his breath made Rin's heart beat faster.

"I did-" The demon pressed his lips against hers and pinned her against the wall. _Why can't I just give into him? Why couldn't I have been a demon too? _Rin's knees began to shake, and she gasped for air. Sesshomaru pulled back and moved to plant a kiss on her neck. Rin swallowed as much air as she could and closed her eyes. _I don't even know what to think anymore..._

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kura has arrived!" Jaken's muffled voice came through the door. Rin opened her eyes and froze.

The demon lord loosened his grip on Rin. He closed his eyes and slouched a bit like he had been defeated in battle. "I'll deal with her momentarily," he called out to Jaken. He looked back at Rin, and they just stared at each other for a moment. She couldn't help but smile at him. Sesshomaru's lips curled up in a small smile.

Rin felt absolutely weak in Sesshomaru's grasp. "Now what?" she whispered.

She could see the sadness in his eyes as he let her go. "We'll take a few days off of training...just while Kura is here." He took a few steps back and turned away. Rin understood it was a dismissal. She turned to leave and had one had on the door when Sesshomaru stopped her. "You haven't given up yet have you?" he quietly asked.

She turned back to him. He was trying to maintain is usual blank face but Rin noticed the tightness of his jaw and cheek muscles. She smiled and shook her head. "I love you." With that she turned and left the room. _Now what am I going to do? I know it's impossible for me to live forever, but could I still be his mate? _She drooped her head as she walked back to her room. _Of course not! _She sighed. She had already laid out in her mind all the reasons that she couldn't be Sesshomaru's mate, but it was becoming harder to listen to reason.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you paying attention at all?"

Rin blinked and looked to her left. Ori stood there holding a sharp pin up to Rin's nose. "What Ori? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

The demoness sighed. "Lift your left arm." Rin did as asked. Ori was fitting her for a new kimono for winter. It was made of a thick red material, and Ori said she was going to embroider it with white flowers. Rin thought it sounded lovely.

"You've been awfully distracted today Rin," Haya said from her right. She was helping Ori hold the pieces up to her body.

"No, I'm just restless. I usually spend all afternoon training with Lord Sesshomaru, but with Kura here, he's kind of distracted himself." Rin hadn't seen Sesshomaru since last night. Karasaya told her that Kura had been following him around all day.

"She's not very pretty," Haya said, "even by my standards, and I'm a pig demon."

"And did you see the kimono she was wearing? How dreadful!" Ori chimed in.

Rin laughed. "Ori, no one makes kimonos as lovely as yours."

"And don't you forget it My Lady." Ori laughed. "So how were you planning on chasing this one away?"

Rin frowned as Ori had her lift her right arm. "I haven't come up with a way yet. I'm sure something will present itself. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Okay, we're done." Ori helped her out of kimono-in-progress and Haya helped her back into the one she had been wearing earlier. It was a simple pattern of two shades of blue. It reminded Rin of the ocean's waves.

"Me too," Haya said. "I don't want to see you like this for the next two weeks. Pouting around and acting like you lost your only friend."

Rin narrowed her eyes at the pig demon. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't forget we're here to entertain you!" Ori said.

The human woman twisted her lip up in a smile. "How could I forget?" She stooped down, grabbed a pillow from her bed, and hit Ori in the back of the head. Ori spun around in shock, but then a mischievous smile crossed her face. She pushed Rin onto the bed, and both of them let out a shriek of laughter. Ori held her down as Haya tried to wrestle the pillow away.

The door to the room and two heads popped in. Ine and Mio began to laugh at the scene. "Now girls! Girls! When you're done children, it's time for dinner."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were the last ones to sit down at the dinner table, but Rin didn't care. Finally, she got to see Sesshomaru! As she sat down next to the demon lord, she tried to catch his eye, but he ignored her. Rin inwardly sighed. _So, he's ignoring me for Kura's sake. _She began to think up some way to get rid of the new guest.

"So you must be Rin," Kura said. "I've heard so much about you from the others. You don't look at all as wild as they all said."

Rin blinked. "Uh, thanks."

The dog demoness continued. She had her white hair pulled up into a ponytail, and she had large blue eyes that blinked an awful lot. She looked young. _But that doesn't mean anything. She's probably still a hundred years older than me. _"Well, I try to get around. I live over in the mountains along with some of the other girls who have already been here, so they told me all about their time here. Then, I went over to our Lady's floating castle to talk to her about the gathering, and talked to Akana and Kagami." She giggled. "They warned me about you."

Rin sat dumbfounded. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that. "Be warned Kura," Sesshomaru jumped in. "You can't believe everything you hear. You may have heard that all humans are weak, but Rin's strength isn't to be underestimated." Rin smiled up at her Lord, but to her dismay he was looking at Kura and not at her.

Kura turned to her. "Really? Trust me, I don't plan on testing it. I'm not much for fighting. I'm more of the intellectual type, perfect to compliment Lord Sesshomaru's fighting skills." Rin was disgusted by Kura's flirting. _She's worse than Miroku trying to convince someone their home needs exercised from demons._

Rin gave a fake smile. "How nice."

"I've been telling Lord Sesshomaru all about the plans for the gathering in the summer. It's going to be so wonderful!" As Ine continued to serve dinner, Kura went into detail about all the festivities. It actually didn't sound too bad, but Rin still doubted she would be attending any of them. She didn't last time she went. _Last time I had to sit beside Jaken for a straight week. _She remembered Karasaya keeping a close eye on her too. "You know, it's the job of the Lady of the West to plan the gathering," Kura said. "I think your mother does an excellent job, Lord Sesshomaru. You should take that into consideration when selecting your mate." Rin narrowed her eyes. _Who are you to tell Sesshomaru how to think?!_

"And what do think about all the plans that have been made for the gathering Rin?" The human girl spun her head around to look at Sesshomaru. She could see a glint of amusement in his eyes. _He set me up! _Rin could feel her cheeks turning red. She caught Karasaya smirking too.

"Forgive me My Lord. I'm merely your advisor on _humans. _I wouldn't know anything about the dog demon gathering."

"Surely _Lady_ Rin," Karasaya said, "you must have something to add." Rin narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing to add." She turned back to Kura. "Kura seems to be the expert." Kura beamed with pride.

"Why thank you! Let me tell you about all the plans we have for the dinner..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru hopped onto Rin's balcony and walked into her room. The human woman was preparing for bed. He didn't move as he watched her brush through her hair. He smiled to himself. _Rin was right about "beautiful things." _When she had been a child, she always told him she liked flowers because "beautiful things make you smile."

Rin stopped as she caught his reflection in the mirror. She spun around and smiled up at him. "Where have you been?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Your compliment to Kura managed to make it even harder to get rid of her for the night."

Rin mirrored his blank face and narrowed her eyes. "What was your reason to ask me about the gathering? I don't think it was funny."

Sesshomaru walked up to her and took her into his arms. "It wasn't meant to be."

She couldn't keep her composure, and her face blossomed into a bright smile. "I think everyone in the castle knows our secret now."

"You expect me to care?"

She paused. "I guess not, but...what if your mother finds out or the other dog demons? Do you think they'll come here to kill me?"

_It's highly probable. _"Do you doubt that I would protect you?"

She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "No, of course not." Neither of them spoke for a while.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

The woman didn't raise her head. "Perhaps." She was silent for a moment then asked, "What do you do while I'm sleeping?"

"It depends on the night."

"What will you do tonight?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Her face was laying on the fur on his right shoulder. Her eyes were closed and smile was on her lips. "Work on finding the answer to make you immortal." Lately, he spent his nights with Bakusaiga, trying to unlock whatever secret it held. "You should go to sleep." He walked her over to her bed. As she settled in, he gave her a light kiss.

"Good night My Lord."

"Good night Rin."

"Sesshomaru?" He stopped his exit and turned back towards her. "Thank you for trying." He didn't answer and left her to sleep. _I will find a way..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rin! Rin wake up!"

The woman opened her eyes. "Haya what is it?" she asked sleepily. She noticed it was still dark outside. _I feel like I hardly slept at all._

"A fox demon is here. He says he's a friend of yours and needs yours and Lord Sesshomaru's help. He said his name was Shippo."

Rin was fully awake now. "What's wrong?" She got up and began to dress.

"I'm not sure. Lord Sesshomaru was speaking with him when I came to get you." Rin nodded and left her room as soon as she was ready.

She walked towards the castle's entrance and heard voices. "You know what?! You're such a jerk!" That was Shippo's voice.

"Inuyasha's problems do not concern me." She walked into the castle's entryway to see Sesshomaru, Shippo, and two of the guards standing there.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Rin asked.

"Rin!" The little fox rushed up to her. She expected him to jump up on her shoulder like he used to, but she noticed that he looked to have grown a bit more. "Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome are in trouble! The village has turned on them, and they can't leave because Taro is sick!" He turned back to Sesshomaru. "And Sesshomaru won't come help them!"

Rin looked over at her lord. He didn't deny the claim. She frowned at him, but he didn't return any emotion. "What do you want us to do Shippo?"

"Help them!"

"I'm going," she told Sesshomaru. She asked one of the guards to get AhUn for her.

"Well? What about you?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru. The great demon narrowed his eyes at him, and Shippo cowered behind Rin. She looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer.

"I'll send Karasaya with you." Rin was disappointed. _He'll never get over that grudge with Inuyasha._

"Forgive me My Lord," Karasaya said from behind her. She hadn't noticed him come in. "You mother has summoned me. I was preparing to leave soon. You are My Lord though, I'll do whatever you ask."

Sesshomaru's face remained blank, but Rin could tell he was annoyed. "I don't want to have to deal with her too. Carry out your summons. I'll accompany Rin."

Rin couldn't help but smile. "I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru rested his chin on top of Rin's head. He was riding on AhUn with her towards his brother's home. The woman had fallen asleep in his arms. Her hair was blowing in his face, but he didn't mind. They were almost there, and the sun would be rising soon. Shippo flew along beside them. He obviously didn't trust Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's village from a distance, he woke up Rin. "We're almost there."

They entered the village near Inuyasha's house. A group of humans were camped a short distance away. "Look! More demons! Leave! We don't want you here!" The villagers began to yell at them.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shippo, you went and got _Sesshomaru_ for help?!" Inuyasha called out to them. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. His half-demon brother looked tired, but for the most part, he hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw his brother. His friends, Miroku and Kohaku were sitting outside with him.

"I'm only here to protect Rin. She's the one who came to help," Sesshomaru answered.

"We're already fighting with them," Miroku said and gestured towards the villagers. "We don't need the two of you fighting Inuyasha."

"Why is it my fault?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nice to see you Rin, Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said. Sesshomaru nodded his respect to the young man. He had grown considerably since the last time they met. He had always liked the human boy. Perhaps he was the only human next to Rin that he didn't despise.

Rin greeted them all and then disappeared into the hut. Sesshomaru walked out towards the villagers. They stopped taunting him as he walked closer. Most of them stepped back as he approached. The demon lord took Tokijin from his sash.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru ignored him and drew a line in the dirt. "Anyone who crosses this line will die." He took a few steps back and stood there. None of the villagers seemed to be interested in challenging him. He was slightly disappointed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin entered the hut to find it was already pretty full. In the main room was Sango's and Miroku's three children, Kohaku's wife, Erena, and their two children. They all looked tired and a bit frightened. "Where's Taro?" Rin asked. Erena directed her to one of the bedrooms. Rin found Kagome, Sango, and Kagome's daughter, Tsugiko, next to a sick boy. "How's Taro?" she asked.

Tsugiko was the first to react. "Auntie Rin!" The three-year-old rushed up to her. Rin smiled and picked up the girl.

Kagome looked happy to see her. "Rin! What are you doing here?"

"Shippo brought me. Sesshomaru's here too."

Sango and Kagome both looked surprised. "Thank you," Kagome said. "Taro just has a fever. He'll be okay in a few days, but with all the commotion that they're making outside, he can't rest."

"I'm not sure we could move him anywhere either," Sango said. "I'm afraid they'll attack us on the way out."

"I don't know where we'd go," Kagome said.

"Why are they trying to chase you out?"

"There was an attack a few days ago by some demon slayers. The villagers are afraid that they'll be back for Inuyasha and the children," Kagome answered. Rin frowned. _I have no doubt that it's the same demon slayers that we've been dealing with._

"Collect your belongings and get ready to move. I know somewhere safe you can go. I'll show you the way." She would take them to Shinakio to stay with the Kuwa survivors. _I really hope Hisako has some extra room for them._

Rin left the hut to find Sesshomaru standing in front of the villagers to keep them at bay. _He's only protecting me huh? _She walked up next to him and looked out at the villagers. She recognized some of them as her childhood friends. She had stayed in this village with Kaede for three years. "What is wrong with you all?" She saw Sesshomaru narrow his eyes in disapproval. _He doesn't want me to provoke them. _"These are your friends, and how many times have they protected you from attacks? You couldn't even return the favor?"

Some of the villagers began to yell back at her and give excuses for their behavior. "That's enough," Sesshomaru told her. "What's the boy's state?"

"We need to move him," Rin said. "Kagome and Sango are getting ready to move their families. You should take Taro to the Western Castle. He'll be safe there until he recovers. Kagome and Inuyasha can follow you. I'll take the rest to Shinakio Village to stay. Then I'll return to the castle."

"It's not wise to have them at the castle while Kura is there."

"She poses no threat to them."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll take the boy, but you're coming with me. The others can find Shinakio on their own. Give them directions."

"But-"

"That's final."

Rin frowned. "Agreed," she said reluctantly. "I'll tell you when they're ready." He nodded and Rin returned to the others. She explained the plan to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"No way! I'm not leaving Taro's life in Sesshomaru's hands." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"This is the best plan, and you _will_ do as I ask Inuyasha!" Rin snapped at him. The half-demon blinked in shock.

"It sounds good Rin," Miroku said. "We'll be ready."

Erena had come out to join them and stood next to Kohaku. Rin looked over at them. She felt a small pang of jealously but let it go. She had a crush on Kohaku when she was little, but now...she wouldn't take anyone over Sesshomaru now. "What do you think Erena?" Kohaku asked her. "If you want to stay with your family, we'll stay here."

The young woman shook her head. "We belong with your family Kohaku. I wouldn't take you from your sister. I know what the two of you have been through to stay together."

Kohaku smiled at his wife. "Thank you," he said and kissed her.

Rin looked away. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

By midmorning the group was ready to go. Kagome had wrapped her son up in warm clothing preparing him for the trip. "Okay, Giko," Kagome told her daughter. "Uncle is going to carry Taro. Me and Rin will ride on AhUn, and you'll ride on your father's back."

"But I want to ride with Auntie Rin!" the girl exclaimed. Rin smiled. She wasn't the girl's aunt, but she liked the title. _Maybe one day I will be._

"I'll spend all evening with you Giko. Do as your mother asks," Rin said.

Sesshomaru came into the hut at that time. "Is Taro ready?" Kagome nodded. With care Rin was even surprised at, Sesshomaru lifted the boy into his arms. _Was he that gentle with me when I was a little __girl?_ Rin inwardly smiled. _I'm sure he was._

"Uncle?" the quarter-demon boy asked.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru told the boy. He looked over at Rin. "Try to keep up." Rin nodded. Sesshomaru took off towards the Western Castle.

Rin waved to Miroku's family. "I'll visit soon." Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and then prepared to go. Rin and Kagome followed close behind Sesshomaru on AhUn. Inuyasha had Tsugiko on his back not much further behind. Rin frowned. _Hopefully, Kura won't be a problem. _Truthfully, Rin was thrilled that her "family" was coming to stay with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru laid Taro onto the low bed in one of the castle's guest rooms. He was concerned that the boy had such a high temperature. "Haya, tend to him."

The pig demoness had came into the room behind him. "Of course My Lord. My word! He bears quite a resemblance to you My Lord." She rested her paw on Taro's forehead. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, but she didn't look back at him.

"His parents will be here shortly." He headed towards the exit. He wanted to keep an eye out for Kura.

"Uncle?" The demon lord turned back to the boy. "Will you stay with me until Mom gets here?" The boy looked uneasy when Haya was near him. _He's not used to other demons besides Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru sat down near the boy. "Rest now. You'll need your strength." He would just have to watch for Kura from here.

Taro didn't say anymore and closed his eyes. Sesshomaru watched him. _He seems so weak. To think that my father's blood runs through his veins...ridiculous, pathetic just like his father. _He inwardly frowned. If he made Rin his mate, would his half-demon children be this weak? _Even I have surpassed my father, but...no matter how strong the demon blood is, the human blood will cause weakness in my heir. What would become of my empire?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome was amazed at the size of the Western Castle. _This is where Inuyasha's father lived?_ _I see now why Sesshomaru has the title of "Lord." _AhUn quickly approached the large front doors in the main building. The castle was two stories tall and had two large wings on either side of the main building. Kagome shook her head in wonder. When they stopped, Rin helped Kagome off of AhUn.

A guard stood on each side of the door. Rin approached one. "Isas, _Master_ Inuyasha and his daughter will be arriving shortly," she told the guard on the left. She then looked to the other one. "I expect that the _heir _to the Western Lands is treated with respect."

"Of course My Lady," the one she called Isas replied. "I'll announce when he arrives."

Rin nodded her thanks and ushered Kagome into the castle. "What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately, this is a castle full of demons, most who don't like humans. I'm was just trying to get the point across that you and Inuyasha are to be treated with respect," Rin answered.

Kagome smiled. "So, are they going to be calling me Lady Kagome?" _Inuyasha, the heir to the Western Lands? What a joke!_ She knew that her husband was the only family member Sesshomaru had to replace him, but still... "If something did happen to Sesshomaru, do you really think they would make Inuyasha the new lord?" she asked out of curiosity.

Rin sighed. "I doubt it. Sesshomaru's mother would probably remarry and take back control." Kagome nodded. She hadn't know Sesshomaru's mother was even alive. A pig demon walked out into the hall in front of them. "Hey Haya!" The demon turned to them. Kagome tried not to make a face at the unattractive demon. "Where's Taro?" Rin asked.

"He's in here. Poor thing has fallen asleep from exhaustion." She directed them into the room she just left.

Kagome rushed up to her son. A wet cloth had been placed across his forehead. She put her hand on his cheek and was relieved to see his fever had come down. He didn't wake up, but Kagome was glad he was finally getting some rest. She noticed Sesshomaru sitting beside him. He was looking down at Taro like he was concentrating on something on his face. "Uh, thank you Sesshomaru."

A call came from the hallway. "I'll go get Inuyasha," Rin said. She left the room leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru.

"Your thanks is not needed."

Kagome looked at her brother-in-law who was now looking back at her. She frowned. "You went out of your way for us. It's not in your nature to be nice you know. I'm just glad that you were there."

The large demon stood up and headed towards the door. "I won't apologize for the things I've done to you and Inuyasha. I don't want your thanks." He left Kagome with her mouth hanging open. She was getting ready to yell "you jerk!" at him, but stopped herself. _Is that his way of saying he's sorry? By helping us, he's trying to make up for all the times he's hurt Inuyasha and I.. _The woman frowned. _Truthfully, Inuyasha has thrown his fair share of insults at Sesshomaru too._

"What's with this 'Master Inuyasha' crap?" Kagome turned to see her husband enter the room followed by Rin.

"Shhh!"

Inuyasha sat their daughter, now fast asleep, next to Taro and flopped down on the floor at Kagome's feet. "Whatever."

Rin smiled at Kagome. She had lived with Kaede long enough to know how Inuyasha could be. "I'll come get you before dinner." Kagome smiled back at her to show her gratitude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya stood on the stairs before the throne of the Lady of the West. He inwardly sighed as he patiently waited for her to get on with whatever she had to tell him. Her white hair was pulled up, and she wore a lavender kimono decorated with a floral pattern. She didn't look like she was too pleased.

"It sounds like my son hasn't chosen a date yet for the gathering."

"My Lady, I'm a witness to the fact that they all left of their own will."

"Sesshomaru killed two of them."

Karasaya grimaced. "I would say that their actions were just cause for their deaths. You could even call it _voluntary_ on their part. Both Tora and Azami knew what they were doing."

"Enough nonsense Karasaya. Just tell me the truth. Does he intend to select anyone?"

"I would say so My Lady. It seems Kura is getting along with My Lord, and there are two more candidates for him to meet with." _Besides, we all know he's already selected Rin. _Karasaya refrained from voicing his opinion aloud.

"I doubt Sesshomaru has _any _interest in Kura. She was a fill-in." Karasaya raised an eyebrow. "She was never supposed to go meet with my son, but it seems that some of the others that were supposed to go are afraid of Rin."

Karasaya almost laughed. "Afraid of a human?"

The Lady of the West curled her hands into fists on her armrests. "More like they're afraid of what Sesshomaru would do to them if they do anything to upset the girl. His protection over that human brat is ridiculous! I wish I had left her to die!" Karasaya frowned. He had heard that Rin's life had been taken twice. The second time she had been revived, Sesshomaru's mother had been the one to do it.

"You seriously mean that?"

The demoness was quiet for a moment. "No," she quietly said. "That's what bothers me." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her right hand. "How could one human girl stir up so much trouble? The dog demons have been around for centuries, and now Sesshomaru is turning our kingdom upside down.... He's just like his father. To think, my son was the one that _despised_ humans."

"It seems that all the time he spent with Inuyasha while hunting Naraku caused him to have a change of heart."

"Inuyasha is another thorn in my side." She sighed. "No, it was definitely Rin that changed something in him."

Karasaya walked up closer to Lord Sesshomaru's mother. "May I ask what you really think about Rin?"

She turned her head away and didn't say anything for a moment. "She's good for him," she quietly said. She turned back to face him. "But she's human! This must be stopped! You need to find a way to get rid of her! Send her away Karasaya!"

"I will do no such thing My Lady."

"You must have noticed that I've been trying to get rid of her. I won't stop until she's gone Karasaya. If you want the girl to live, you should hide her before I have her killed."

"Are you crazy?"

"It's Sesshomaru's last chance."

Karasaya stopped cold. "What are you talking about?"

The lady's composure seemed to falter. "Hiromasa came to me. I've agreed to help him end Sesshomaru's reign if he takes Rin to be his mate. When Sesshomaru's gone, I'll take Hiromasa as my new mate making him the new Lord of the West."

"What?!"

"Warn Sesshomaru. It would be in his best interest to chose a _demon_ mate and soon."

Karasaya was so angry that he was shaking. He could feel the demon blood in him begging to transform and rip the demoness in front of him apart. "Trust me. If you do such a thing, I'll personally see to _your_ death!" With that, Karasaya left back towards the Western Castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin silently ate her dinner. Sesshomaru had suggested that Inuyasha's family be served dinner in their rooms and that Rin should keep an eye on Kura. Rin couldn't think of a worse idea, but she did as her lord asked.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kura said. "Who exactly are those humans here? I overheard you say something about Master Inuyasha? Is that the Great Dog Demon's unwanted son?"

Rin wanted to slap Kura at that moment. "It is not my place to advise you on what is going on in the castle. If Lord Sesshomaru wants you to know more, he will tell you."

Kura frowned. "And what do you know Jaken?" Rin rolled her eyes. There were only three at dinner tonight. Unfortunately, Jaken had been one of them.

Jaken frowned at Kura. "Who knows what that fool is doing here?! He's always in some kind of trouble." Rin almost smiled. _It's unlike Jaken to not know what's going on. He's usually in everyone's business._

"Karasaya!" Rin turned around at Kura's exclamation. Karasaya stood there obviously very very angry. His eyes were a tint of red, and he breathing heavily.

He pointed at Rin. "You come with me. Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin stood up and disregarded the rest of her dinner. "I believe he's in his study."

"Let's go." Rin followed him up the stairs. Karasaya didn't even wait for Sesshomaru to admit him. He walked into the study and sat down. Rin sat down beside him in front of her lord. Sesshomaru looked at Karasaya and then over to Rin. "We have a problem," Karasaya said.

"With my mother?"

Karasaya let out a low growl. "She doesn't deserve that title."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What is she up to now?"

Karasaya took a deep breath. "If you take Rin to be your mate, she plans to replace you." He paused. "She's already chosen Hiromasa to be your replacement."

Rin's eyes opened wide in shock. _His own mother would kill him? Because of me?! _

"Who said that I intended to take Rin as my mate?" She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was trying hard to keep his face blank.

Karasaya smiled. "I can't properly advise you My Lord, if you don't tell me the truth."

"We've already decided against it," Rin interrupted. Sesshomaru turned to glare at her. "I won't deny that it was brought up, but it is not my place to be the next Lady of the West."

Karasaya looked surprised. "What? But we all want you to be Rin..."

Rin was shocked. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking back at her. _Why aren't you saying anything? What am __**I **__supposed to say? _"I can't Karasaya," she whispered.

"Why not?!" He stood up. "There are more humans in the Western Lands now than there are dog demons! Why do we hang on to these old traditions anyways? It makes more sense to have a human be your mate!"

"Enough!" Karasaya and Rin both turned to look at their Lord. "I will not have anyone dictate to me how and why I should pick my mate," he said calmly but stern. "Don't forget Karasaya, there are guests in the castle. I will not have you ranting and raving about private matters." Rin was surprised at how calm Sesshomaru was.

Karasaya sat back down. "Forgive me My Lord."

"What exactly are my mother's plans?"

"If you don't take a demon mate soon, she and Hiromasa plan on removing you. You're mother will take Hiromasa as her new mate."

"What a horrible woman," Rin said.

"It doesn't surprise me. What do you suggest Karasaya?"

"Your mother suggested that you get rid of Rin." Karasaya looked over to her. "I suggest you take her to be your mate." Rin felt herself begin to blush. _It's nice to know that we have one supporter. _"I'll stand and fight for you if I must."

"I suppose my mother is expecting me to meet with two more demon women." Karasaya nodded to Sesshomaru. "We won't do anything to after I'm done with them." Sesshomaru leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. "That's all for tonight. You're dismissed Karasaya."

Rin watched Karasaya bow and then leave the room. She didn't look at Sesshomaru. She was afraid to. "You're dismissed." Rin looked up, but Sesshomaru still had his eyes closed. She left the room feeling awful.

She went straight to her room and fell onto her bed. She let the tears fall and buried her face into her hands. "I'm sorry." _How could I? How could I hurt him like that? _Sesshomaru had been so distant and cold for so long, and when he finally opened up she did this to him. She had just openly rejected him in front of Karasaya. _That must have hurt him more than Inuyasha ever has. How can he love me after that? _Rin continued to cry for a long time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru sat beside her and watched silently. Rin obviously wasn't sleeping well. She had tossed and turned for most of the night. He had thought about waking her a few times, but had decided against it. It was nearly morning anyways.

_Why? _He had been mulling over that questions for hours. He had always been in control of everything that happened around him, but in the last year or so, he couldn't seem to get a grasp on anything. Rin was obviously the main instigator. He inwardly smiled. _That's why she intrigues me. She's even more wild than I am, and I want so much to catch her. _He would admit it. He enjoyed the games she played with him, even if she intended to annoy him. And she was such a bright individual. Her smile had him entranced, and everyone she met adored her. She obviously had all his servants wrapped around her fingers. _Except Jaken. _

Yet her one fault was driving Sesshomaru mad. _She still sees herself as an orphan brat. _Sesshomaru watched the woman sleep. He pushed a stray hair away from her face. She always hid when she was scared or unsure. _That's what she did when she was an orphan. That's what I allowed her to do when she was a little girl. I protected her from everything. _Now she was trying to hide from his mother. She had flat out lied to Karasaya. He knew that, but it had still pained him to hear her say it. _She's trying to protect me now. _He remembered when he had first met the girl.She had brought him food and water because he had been injured by Inuyasha. He had refused, but she continued to try to help. _She intended to save me. She wasn't even afraid of me._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Damn my mother! _She was acting like a fool. _She may be serious on her threat, but she must know I can't be defeated. _He assumed she was trying to scare Rin away again. Sesshomaru had grown tired of all the sneaking around and backstabbing that had been going on. As soon as this mess with the dog demon women was over, he intended to take Rin as his mate. _Immortal or not, she's my choice. _He would swallow his pride for her happiness. He wouldn't be like his father. _Father allowed others to make his choices for him. That's why he got stuck with a bitch, my mother. I will not do the same._

"Sesshomaru?" Rin was looking up at him. She didn't look happy to see him as she usually did. She looked like she was afraid. _She's hiding again._

"You are to stop acting this way."

Rin sat up in her bed and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru struggled to keep his composure. He didn't want to scold her, but she had to understand. "You _will_ be my mate. You have _earned_ the position and are the right choice. You are to stop acting like you are weak and don't deserve any praise. Do you understand?"

She looked shocked at his words. "But what about your mother?"

"Neither she nor Hiromasa concern me. I am the most powerful demon that walks these lands and they are no match for me. They will won't be of any concern to you either. You are to _always_ be beside me ready to fight with me if the need arises. And I don't care about any of your previous excuses why you shouldn't be my mate."

Rin looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You don't care that I'm human? What if you can't find a way for me to live forever?"

"That doesn't concern me. Bokusenou said that Bakusaiga was the key. He has never been wrong."

Tears began to stream down Rin's cheeks. She tried to smile and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course then Sesshomaru. I-I'll be your mate. I-"

He didn't wait for her to finish. The demon pulled her into his arms. She continued to cry on his shoulder. Sesshomaru lost his composure and buried his face into Rin's hair. He smiled. _Finally, I'm in control of things again. This is how I want it to be._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked out for breakfast barely able to control her excitement. _She was to be Sesshomaru mate! _She smiled. She had a lot to think about though. Sesshomaru's words rolled around in her head. _I'm to act like I belong in that spot. _That would be hard for her. Being human, she was used to being looked down at, but...but now she was going to be the next Lady of the West. _How unlikely! _Rin noticed Inuyasha's family was already eating. Karasaya sat in his usual spot. He must have been watching over the family. Taro was beside him and Inuyasha beside him. Rin's seat was empty and Tsugiko sat in the next chair, her mother beside her.

"Karasaya? Does the castle get attacked a lot? I want to see Uncle fight them off!" Taro was asking. She heard Inuyasha grumble something about Sesshomaru. Rin smiled.

"No Master Taro. I can't remember the castle ever being attacked," Karasaya answered the boy.

Rin sat down in her seat and asked Ine for something to eat. Rin looked over at Karasaya. He was glaring at her. _So he's still mad at me. _She was getting ready to say something to him when Tsugiko interrupted. "Auntie Rin? Are you going to play with me today?"

"_Auntie Rin?" _Karasaya mumbled. Rin almost stuck her tongue out at him. _I can't wait to tell him the news. _

"Of course Giko!" Rin started to eat the ham that Ine had place in front of her. "I know the perfect game to play!"

The girl clapped in excitement. "Can Taro play too?" Rin almost choked in laughter. "If he wants." She had thought about playing dress-up with the girl. She had so many old kimonos that it would keep Tsugiko busy for hours. She couldn't imagine Taro enjoying the game. "It looks like your feeling better Taro."

The boy nodded as he devoured his food. "Lots better!"

"Which means we should probably be leaving soon," Kagome said. "He'll be back up to speed soon, and I don't want to overstay our welcome." She smiled. "I have to admit it's awful nice to be taken care of like this."

Rin returned the smile. "You can stay as long as you like," she said.

"What would that idiot brother of mine say to that?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Dad! Uncle isn't an idiot. He's way stronger than you," Taro exclaimed. Rin couldn't help but laugh at the angry look on Inuyasha's face.

"Well, Taro can stay," she said to annoy Inuyasha. "I don't think Sesshomaru would object."

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru said something to me yesterday that was so unlike him. I'm starting to wonder if he hasn't gotten soft on us."

Rin looked at Karasaya and smiled. "Of course not." He didn't smile back but continued to glare. He took her comment the wrong way. Rin sighed. "Are you going to be mad at me for the rest of my life?" she asked him. The others turned to look at Karasaya.

"Uh.." He looked uncomfortable being put on the spot.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you last night." She couldn't help but smile. "You were right."

Karasaya quickly sat up causing him to almost fall off of his chair. "Um, but...Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin smiled and nodded. "We discussed it this morning."

The demon gave her a big grin. "Well, it looks like things are going to be interesting around here."

"He looks funny when he smiles," Tsugiko whispered to her. Kagome laughed.

"Do we get to be filled in on secret?" she asked.

Rin turned to her future sister-in-law and smiled. "I promise I'll tell you later." She turned to the little girl. "But right now, it's time for a game!"

"What is it?!" Tsugiko cried.

"Well, Riku, the gardener, has been raking leaves for weeks. I'm sure he won't mind if we go play in them for a while."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru stood on his balcony and watched the scene below. Rin was playing in the garden with his niece and nephew. Kagome was trying to keep up with her children while Inuyasha was standing with Karasaya further back. Sesshomaru almost chuckled. _The future Lady of the Western Lands is playing in a pile of leaves. I bet Father would have loved her._ He closed his eyes. He had spent so much time being angry with his father, yet he was following in his footsteps.

He looked back down at his relatives. He _almost_ felt bad for everything he had done to Inuyasha. He had hated the fact that his brother was a half-demon. It was ironic that his own children would be half-demon as well. He would never apologize though. _All the times I tried to kill him just seemed to make him stronger. The half-wit should be thankful for the tests. _Sesshomaru wondered if he should let his brother know that he no longer hated him. _The fool should have noticed by now that I've stopped trying to kill him. He's ignorant though; he probably hasn't even notice. _

He noted that Taro seemed to have recovered quickly. _Perhaps he's not as weak as I thought._

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt a sting on his right cheek. He slapped at the insect to find Myoga in his hand. "Lord Sesshomaru! Master Inuyasha has gone missing!"

Sesshomaru looked at him in disbelief. _Is he really that dense? _"Ridiculous. Look out into the garden."

The little flea bounced up and down in his hand. "This is no time to be gazing at the flowers My Lord! You must tell me where Master Inuyasha is!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He pinched Myoga between two fingers and pointed him in the direction of the garden. "Oh! There he is...well, thank you My Lord. I'll be going."

Sesshomaru didn't loosen his grip on the tiny demon. He turned Myoga to look back at him. "Why would you come to _me_ if Inuyasha was missing?" He asked.

"Uh...well...you _are_ brothers." Sesshomaru was getting impatient. He began to accumulate poison in the hand that was holding Myoga. The flea was obviously getting a pretty good dose of it through his skin. "Stop My Lord! I'll tell you!" Myoga cried. Sesshomaru stopped the poison and waited for the flea's explanation.

"Toutousai thought that maybe you had finally decided to go after the Tessaiga again and did something to Master Inuyasha."

"What need would I have for the Tessaiga? The sword is cursed." Sesshomaru said.

Myoga looked uncomfortable. "You're right My Lord. How could I have forgotten?" he quickly said.

Sesshomaru pinched his fingers closer together, squishing Myoga. "What are you not telling me?"

"Well..." Sesshomaru pinched tighter. "Okay! Okay!" He released the pressure, and Myoga continued. "You've surpassed the Great Dog Demon in power." Sesshomaru already knew this, Toutousai had said it himself. "We thought that you might be able to...um..._remove..._the spell that keeps you from holding Tessaiga."

The great demon's eyes widened in shock. _Remove the spell? Is it possible? _He narrowed his eyes again. There was more than what Myoga was telling him. "You know as well as Toutousai. I have no need for Inuyasha's sword. The Bakusaiga is far superior to Father's heirloom."

"Yes it is My Lord!"

Annoyed, Sesshomaru began to pinch the little demon again. "What are you hiding?"

"The Bakusaiga! The Bakusaiga has a fault!" Myoga cried in pain. "We thought that if you discovered it, you would kill Inuyasha and take the Tessaiga from him!"

Sesshomaru nearly dropped the tiny demon. _A fault? With __**my**__ sword? _"Explain yourself!"

"Contrary to popular dog demon belief, humans are what gives the demons their strength," Myoga said. Sesshomaru had heard this before. His father and brother had often said it. Karasaya's theory on the topic was that demons were originally supposed to protect the humans. That's why the strongest demons were often friends with humans. Karasaya thought that the Great Dog Demon's love for humans was what had made him so strong. Sesshomaru himself didn't care for the theory. "Your sword, Bakusaiga is so powerful because of Rin. The sword is connected to her."

"You told me this before," Sesshomaru remembered. "You said _Tensaiga_ was connected to her." That was understandable. She had died for a second time while he was learning to unlock the sword's powers. Her death taught him the compassion necessary to wield Tensaiga's attacks. That had been another test from his father. _He wanted me to care for the humans like he did._

Myoga seemed to shrink down in fear. "No My Lord, I said all your swords were connected to her including Kiryoku and Bakusaiga."

Sesshomaru was shocked. _How could this be? Rin wasn't even around when I had created Bakusaiga! The sword appeared to me to help defeat Naraku. _He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the event.

_Sesshomaru flew towards Magatsuhi. He drew Tenseiga knowing that the evil spirit could be cut by the healing sword. He sliced at Magatsuhi's head and was awarded with a scream._

"_Curse you!," the evil spirit of the Sacred Jewel yelled. "Damn you. What is that sword? It can cut spirits, but beings of this world, like Naraku's body are impervious?" Magatsuhi smiled and drove a pair of spikes into Sesshomaru's torso – they were part of Naraku's body. _

_The demon gasped in pain. **He heard Rin call out his name.**_

"_I'll say it again...you're weak." Magatsuhi's body engulfed Sesshomaru. He couldn't move. In the same way Naraku had tried to absorb him once before, Magatsuhi now had him completely engulfed __into his body._

_Then he felt it. Power was building in his left shoulder, and suddenly a bright light burned away Magatsuhi's body. He was free! He felt the power continue to build, and then he caught Toutousai's scent. Toutousai's arrival could only mean one thing. Suddenly, his left arm regenerated with a sword at the end. _

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He remembered Rin being there! Suddenly pieces began to click into place. After Naraku had used Sesshomaru to get at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been angered with him, but didn't want to waste any time with him. When Naraku had kidnapped Rin, Sesshomaru had began his personal campaign against the half-demon slime. _I even let him escape in order to save Rin's life._ It had happened multiple times where he had let Naraku go in order to save Rin's life. How many times had Naraku used Rin to get at him? _He knew it would anger me...hurt me if I lost her._

He recalled Bokusenou's words. _Bakusaiga had been created to protect. _Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief. _That's why it's so powerful. The sword is connected to her. I made it to protect her._

"Bakusaiga is similar to your father's sword. It's doesn't have any power if used solely as a weapon. It's much more powerful when used to protect a human," Myoga said.

"What's the fault?"

Myoga was silent for a moment. "You've only ever cared for _one_ human. The Bakusaiga was created to protect Rin and Rin alone."

"When she dies, the Bakusaiga will be powerless?" Myoga didn't answer. He didn't have to. "You've found Inuyasha. Now leave me." The flea didn't have to be asked twice. He bounced from the room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his future mate. _So that's what Bokusenou had meant by saying the Bakusaiga was created to protect. It is connected to Rin's life, __**not**__ that it would keep her from dying. _He closed his eyes. _How could I have been so foolish?_

It didn't matter though. He would still take Rin to be his mate. When she died, he would have to rely on Tokijin to protect him and his future children. _Half-demon children...without Bakusaiga, will I even be able to protect them from the dog demons who wish to overthrow me? Will I be half as powerful as I am now without Bakusaiga? _Sesshomaru sank onto his bed.

Already he was out of control again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin giggled as Tsugiko picked leaves out of her hair. Kagome had insisted they come inside. She was still worried about Taro's health. Rin had helped get the girl all cleaned up and now was knelt down beside her who returned the favor. Kagome was having a much more difficult time with Taro. He wouldn't hold still. Karasaya found the whole scene comical. _Inuyasha and his family should come around more often! _

"Inuyasha." Karasaya turned to see Lord Sesshomaru walking towards them. "Come with me." Karasaya hadn't seen him since Rin had implied what happened between them. He had excepted his lord to be happy. Karasaya had been overjoyed to know that his dreams for the Western Lands were coming true. _Peace between the humans and the demons. _Now though, Lord Sesshomaru almost looked upset.

Inuyasha crossed his arms at his older brother. "You think you can order me around now? Whatever."

Sesshomaru continued to walk pass him towards the castle's entrance. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'm coming."

Curious, Karasaya followed after them. He noticed that Rin was too. Just as they reached the castle's entrance, Sesshomaru turned around. He walked up to Rin and took the Tensaiga from his sash. He placed it in Rin's hands. Her eyes opened wide. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. He didn't answer and walked outside. Inuyasha followed behind him. _What is going on?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha followed close behind Sesshomaru. "What are we doing?" His brother didn't answer him. _What a jerk._

When they were a short distance from the castle, Sesshomaru turned to him and took Tokijin from his sash. "Defend yourself."

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Why are you trying to kill me now?"

"I'm not interested in killing you. Prove to me that you're not worthless."

"Why you-!" Inuyasha took his sword from it's sheath, and it transformed into a huge fang. "Fine! You haven't dueled me in years, but I'm game." He heaved the Tessaiga above his head. "Wind Scar!" He sent a huge wave of energy towards Sesshomaru.

Not surprisingly, Sesshomaru easily moved out of the way. "That old trick? Disappointing."

Inuyasha growled as brother. "How about this?!" He swung again. This time, thousands of razor sharp pieces of adament flew at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to move. He swung the Tokijin in front of him, blocking all the pieces that flew too close. _Damn him for being so fast!_

"Apparently I was right...a half-demon could never hold his own against me..."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha flew at Sesshomaru and swung at his head. The demon dodged and sent his own attack back at Inuyasha. Blue energy flew from the blade at Inuyasha. _Well, I'm fast too! _He dodged it and sliced again at his brother. Sesshomaru blocked the attack. The two swords crossed in between them. He pushed towards Inuyasha and then quickly stepped back causing Inuyasha to almost fall forward with his momentum. Sesshomaru instead planted a punch to his nose. "Damn it! I'll cut that arm off again!"

Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice his comment. "Dragon Strike!" Inuyasha got up just in time. A lightening storm came from the sky and the ground towards him.

"Backlash Wave!" He used Sesshomaru's energy against him and sent it back towards him. The energy seemed to grow in between the two brothers, both fighting against the other's attack. Inuyasha knew his love for his family made his sword stronger. He pretended he was protecting them from some dark enemy instead merely dueling his brother. He smiled in success as the Backlash Wave advanced on Sesshomaru. The ball of energy struck his brother. "How about that Sesshomaru?!"

When the dust passed, Sesshomaru was still standing there, but he had obviously been hit. "You haven't defeated me yet _little_ brother."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened. "What is this? A duel to the death?"

"I need to know if you're strong enough to defeat me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin walked outside after Sesshomaru. The look on his face had her worried. She knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him. Karasaya and Kagome followed her out the front door. She watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha faced each other. She saw Inuyasha unleash one of his attacks at her lord. "Lady Rin?" the guard asked. She recognized Yemon's voice.

"Don't interfere," she answered.

"You two stay inside," Kagome told her children. They ran inside but both heads popped back outside to watch. "What are they doing?" Kagome asked Rin.

She shook her head. _Is Sesshomaru trying to get some anger out of his system by dueling Inuyasha? _She looked down at Tensaiga which she held in her arms. _Why would he give me Tensaiga? _

"Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru is trying to kill Master Inuyasha and it's all my fault!" Rin looked to her left to see Myoga bouncing up and down on Kagome's right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"He's going to kill Inuyasha and take his sword!" the flea, now in tears, cried out.

"Quit crying and tell us what's going on," Karasaya demanded.

"Why would Sesshomaru want Inuyasha's sword? He can't even wield it!" Kagome added.

"He may be able to after all...I may have accidentally told him how."

"What?!" Kagome yelled. "What would you do that for?"

The little flea demon put all four of his hands up on his ears. "I said it was an accident! I came to find you because you weren't in your village. I thought that Lord Sesshomaru had done something to Master Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru is so powerful now that Toutousai thought that he would be able to remove their father's spell from the sword. I didn't mean to tell him. He forced me!"

"Coward!" Kagome yelled.

Rin narrowed her eyes in confusion. She doubted that Sesshomaru wanted the Tessaiga. He had given up on the sword long ago when she was a little girl. _There's more to this. Why did he suddenly want to __duel Inuyasha? _She remembered the look on his face. He was upset about something. _If he had wanted the Tessaiga, finding out that he could remove the spell would have made him happy. _"Myoga, what else did you tell him?"

The flea seemed to shrink down on Kagome's shoulder. "That was all. Nothing else!" He was obviously lying.

"What was it?"

Myoga hopped over to her shoulder. "Um, I don't know if this should be told to anyone else, Mistress Rin."

"I trust Kagome and Karasaya with my life. Tell me," she said coldly.

The little demon swallowed. "Bakusaiga is connected to you, but when you die it will lose all of its power," he quietly said. Rin's heart stopped. _What? How could that be? _She took a deep breath and felt feint. Karasaya stepped next to her and put his arm around her back to support her.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Rin fought back the tears. "Why would you tell him that?" she quietly asked.

Myoga looked down. "I'm sorry Mistress Rin. He had to know."

"Can you explain this Myoga? Why would his sword be connected to Rin?" Karasaya asked.

"A demon's power is stronger when they are protecting a human," Myoga explained.

"Most dog demons don't believe that, but I've seen that's it's true," Karasaya said. Kagome nodded beside him.

Myoga continued. "Lord Sesshomaru has become far more powerful than even his father was. The Bakusaiga is a powerful sword, but Lord Sesshomaru inadvertently created it to protect Rin. He hadn't realized that the sword's power was connected to a human."

"Tessaiga is the same way," Kagome said.

Myoga nodded. "Except Lord Sesshomaru hates all humans except one." Rin nodded. She understood now. _I'm the one he loves...when I die, so will Bakusaiga. _"When Rin dies, the Bakusaiga will lose it's power," Myoga concluded. The group stood silent for a moment.

"You're sure he didn't already know?" Karasaya asked. "Jaken mentioned that Lord Sesshomaru was doing research on trying to make a mortal to be an immortal. Perhaps he was trying to find a way to save Bakusaiga by keeping Rin alive."

"He didn't mention that," Myoga said. "No, it seemed like this was new to him."

"He didn't know," Rin said. The rest turned to her. "He was doing the research to try to find a way to keep me alive. He didn't know about Bakusaiga. He was actually told that Bakusaiga might be the key to making me immortal. Apparently, I _am_ connected to the sword. But instead of Bakusaiga keeping me alive, I'll kill Bakusaiga when I die." _Sesshomaru must have been so upset when he heard this. I feel awful. _

"What a jerk!" Kagome said. "He wanted to keep you alive just so he could be more powerful?"

Rin smiled. "No, Kagome. Sesshomaru's in love with me. I'm to be his mate." The look on Kagome's face caused her to laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru winced as Inuyasha's Backlash Wave hit him. He intentionally had let the attack through. _I want to see how much damage he can really do. _Sesshomaru had felt it hit, but it hadn't even knocked him off his feet. _How pathetic..._

"How about that Sesshomaru?!"

"You haven't defeated me yet _little_ brother." He was annoyed at his brother's arrogance. He obviously didn't realize that Sesshomaru allowed the attack to hit him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped opened. "What is this? A duel to the death?"

"I need to know if you're strong enough to defeat me!" He rushed at Inuyasha and swung down at his head. The half-demon blocked and pushed him back. Again and again he attacked and Inuyasha blocked. As Sesshomaru began to speed up his attacks, Inuyasha obviously was having trouble keeping up. _It disgusts me that father's blood runs through the veins of someone so weak!_

Sesshomaru paused in his attack to send a burst of poison at his brother with his left hand. It his Inuyasha square in the face. "Damn it!" he yelled as he tried to wipe the poison away. Sesshomaru used the opportunity to hit him. He landed a blow to Inuyasha's midsection, cutting a line through his shirt. _Not even that robe of his is strong enough to stop me. _

Inuyasha had anger written across his face. "Sesshomaru! I'm not through with you yet!" With a burst of speed, Inuyasha flew at him. He swung at Sesshomaru's waist, but as Sesshomaru went to block, Inuyasha faked. He instead sent another wave of his Wind Scar at Sesshomaru. The demon lord's eyes opened wide in surprise. The Wind Scar hit him straight on.

He growled as his armor shattered under the blow. "Are you finally ready to fight me?" he challenged his brother.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're all talk Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smiled at his brother. "You said you could cut my arm off again...let's see you do it."

His brother looked at him in surprise. "What's the deal? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Sesshomaru tried to taunt his brother again. "Fight you worthless half-breed!"

That pissed him off. Inuyasha raised the Tensaiga. "Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome couldn't believe what Rin had just told her. _Sesshomaru in love? With a human?_ There was no way! She had known Sesshomaru almost as long as she had known Inuyasha. She remembered the first time they met. He had tried to kill her!

_Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru with the Tetsuaiga in her hand. She had been able to pull the sword from the stone when he couldn't. Now Inuyasha wanted her to give the sword up? _

"_No way!" she yelled. "Why does he automatically get to keep it? If he couldn't pull it out, it means he's not supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it!"_

"_Don't be stupid" Inuyasha yelled back. "You're only human, so back off, shut up, and butt out!"_

"_Butt out? What do you know? You're just a-"_

"_Hmph. Inuyasha," Sesshomaru interrupted, "your patience with this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her. Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father. It must have been that mother of yours. That human mother who caused our father to meet his end in this ignoble place."_

He had absolutely hated humans then, and Kagome had no reason to believe what Rin was telling her. "There's no way!"

The smile left Rin's face. "Huh?"

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru would put aside his pride long enough to take a human to be his mate. His ego is so big, that there can't be any room left in that body for a heart."

"Look Kagome," Rin said. "Sesshomaru might have his faults, but he _does _love me! You can't possibly think he's let me hang around all this time because he felt sorry for me!"

Kagome frowned. _I always thought she was more like a toy for him. He always said he hated humans. Why would Rin be any different? _"I never understood why he kept you around. Are you saying he's loved you since you were a little girl?"

Rin blushed. "I don't know. I just know that he does now."

"Kagome, I'll back up Rin's statement," Karasaya said. "Ever since she's been here, Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been the same. He's warmed up considerably."

"Think of it like this Kagome," Rin said. "Why did Inuyasha always protect you? I'm sure he told you that it was because he needed you to find the jewel shards, and not because he loved you. Now think about Sesshomaru, would he ever admit to needing someone to be stronger? He still doesn't think protecting humans gives a demon his strength. Why would he let me tag along?"

"Entertainment?" Myoga offered. Kagome flicked him off of her shoulder.

Kagome frowned. _It's like finding out the Boogey-man is really Santa Claus...it doesn't add up! _Rin had told her once that she had found Sesshomaru in the forest one day. He had saved her from wolves, and that's why she followed him. "Why did you start following Sesshomaru anyways?"

"I've told you that before," Rin answered in confusion.

"Sesshomaru has never been one to perform random acts of kindness. Why would he save you?"

Rin looked away. "Promise you won't think any less of him... I found him injured. I brought him food and water trying to save his life." She smiled. "He didn't want it, but he was kind enough to ask me why I was bruised. The villagers had beaten me up for stealing food from them so I could give it to Sesshomaru. I'm guessing he saved me to repay the trouble I went through for him." She looked back to Kagome and smiled. "Sesshomaru was the first person to show me any kindness since my family had died."

Kagome shook her head. "So the evil demon thing is all an act?"

"I don't think so," Rin said. "He isn't nice to just _anyone._ He once told me that he had been intrigued by me because I wasn't afraid of him that day...because I smiled for him. That's why he saved my life with the Tensaiga."

Kagome thought about that for a moment. "You're the first person he used Tensaiga on, and we all thought he lacked the compassion necessary to use it. No, I don't think any less of him. It actually makes him seem more-"

"Human? Please don't tell him that." Rin said.

Kagome nodded and smiled. _It seems like Rin knows him better than anyone else. _She looked out to where her husband and brother-in-law were fighting. "So can you tell me why he's fighting Inuyasha?"

Rin shook her head. "_I'm_ still trying to figure that out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga. "Cutting Meidou Zangetsuha!" He sent his strongest attack towards his older brother. The wave of energy flew towards Sesshomaru. The demon dodged the cut, but the black hole still opened behind him.

Sesshomaru was strong enough to not be sucked in by the wind caused by the black hole. He looked at Inuyasha. The half-demon frowned. _Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be acting right. Instead of his usual banter about how worthless I am, he's been pretty quiet. What the hell is going on? _Inuyasha got ready to send another wave of the Wind Scar at his brother. Sesshomaru attacked first though. The fur on his shoulder caught Inuyasha like a whip and pulled him back towards Sesshomaru Inuyasha braced himself for the inevitable fist to the face. It didn't happen though. Instead, Sesshomaru whipped Inuyasha behind him straight for the Meidou Zangetsuha. _Shit!_ Inuyasha closed the black hole before he was thrown in.

Sesshomaru instantly came at him. He grabbed the front Inuyasha's collar with his left hand. Inuyasha was still off balance, and Sesshomaru's momentum knocked him to the ground. Inuyasha winced as his brother's knee landed in the same spot he had cut him earlier. Sesshomaru held him down as his right hand began to glow green. _I really don't want another dose of that poison! _Then Inuyasha realized that Sesshomaru had made a mistake. His right arm was free, which gave him a shot at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frowned at him. "Your strength disappoints me. At this point, I've won."

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled back. He raised Tessaiga in his right arm and stuck it deep in Sesshomaru's left side. With his armor broken and missing, the sword made a deep hole in the demon. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock. Inuyasha pulled the sword free after a moment and pushed his brother off of him. He stood up. _Other than the time I cut off his arm, I think that's the worst I've injured him. _He remembered Sesshomaru handing off the Tensaiga to Rin. _That's why I was able to hit him – Tensaiga wasn't there to protect him! _He was confused at his demon brother's actions.

Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru stood back up. _He's not giving up huh? _Sesshomaru flung his poison whip out at him. Inuyasha put his arm up in front of his face to block the attack. The poison whip didn't cut through his robe. He lowered his arm to see Sesshomaru had stopped attacking. Inuyasha looked at the damage he inflicted on his brother. _He should give up and let that heal..._ "Sesshomaru, I'm not continuing this battle until you've explained to me what the hell is going on."

"You have no choice in the matter."

_Bastard. _He thrust the Tessaiga into the ground beside him. "Then cut me down in cold blood."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything for a few moments. "I needed to test a half-demon's blood against a demon as strong as I am."

"Why?" Inuyasha understood what Sesshomaru really meant. _To test someone as weak as me..._

"I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Fine." Inuyasha picked up Tessaiga and began to walk away from him.

A quiet response followed him. "Rin is going to be my mate."

Inuyasha froze. He wasn't sure if he had heard that right. _Sesshomaru and a human?! _He turned back to Sesshomaru. "A human? You hate me for being a half-demon, and you're going to take a _human_ to be your woman?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin watched the battle continue with Kagome and Karasaya beside her. Rin didn't think Sesshomaru would try to kill Inuyasha, but there were a few times she worried for Kagome beside her. _They're being awfully rough on each other. _When she saw Inuyasha strike Sesshomaru in the side, she was ready to go stop the battle.

"Let them go Rin," Karasaya said. "You'll only be putting yourself in danger if you get in between them."

She frowned and looked down at Tensaiga. _Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to hit him if Sesshomaru __had been wearing the Tensaiga. _She looked back out at the pair. She was trying to figure out what was going through Sesshomaru's mind. _Is he trying to commit suicide?_ She shook her head. _Unlikely, he'd find a better way to do it. Why not take the Tensaiga though? _She furrowed her brow. _It's like he was trying to give Inuyasha an advantage...like he wanted to see how much damage Inuyasha could really do to him. _Rin's eyes opened wide. "Ridiculous!" _He's testing to see how much damage a half-demon could do against a dog demon..._

"What?" Kagome asked.

"He's a complete fool! Why would it matter if I'm going to die or not?!"

"What are you talking about Rin?" Karasaya asked.

"He wants to see how much damage a half-demon can do against a dog demon like himself. To be specific, a half-demon with _his_ blood.

"That's why he left the Tensaiga with you," Kagome added. Rin nodded.

"I'm putting an end to this." Rin was mad now. _He told me this morning that he didn't care if our children would be half-demon!_ Karasaya grabbed her arm, but she pushed his hand off of her. She began out towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's reaction. "A human?," Inuyasha yelled. "You hate me for being a half-demon, and you're going to take a _human_ to be your woman?!"

He wasn't sure how to answer. _Do I tell him he was right about humans...that they make us stronger? _He was too proud to admit it though. "Inuyasha, the situation has changed."

"What kind of answer is that? How's it changed?"

Annoyed, Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. _He's so ignorant._ "Before you spent time with humans, did you not hate them also?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Sesshomaru noticed him watching something to his left. He turned to see what he was looking at.

It had been a mistake. Rin struck him square in his side with Tensaiga's sheath. The thick wood hit the wound Inuyasha gave him with enough force to cause him to sink to his knees. "Shouldn't it be _my_ blood your testing?" Sesshomaru looked up at the woman. She looked angry, but frightened at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You said to act like I deserve to be at your side. You want a fight? _I'll_ challenge you." The anger on her face had been replaced with determination. "This about our children being half-demon right? So why our you testing Inuyasha's blood? Why aren't you testing mine?"

"What damage can you do against me?" He stood back up to his full height.

Rin shoved Tensaiga into her sash. She took out Kiryoku instead and held up the sword. "Defend yourself."

Sesshomaru held up Tokijin. _What is she trying to do? Prove that she's stubborn?_ "I'm not going to go easy on you." _So be careful..._

Without an answer, Rin rushed towards him. She slashed at his chest, and he blocked. He returned the attack, and she in response blocked his. They went back and forth attacking and blocking. Rin swung at his head. Sesshomaru moved to block it, but instead of following through, Rin dropped to her knees and swung at his midsection. He felt the cut. She somersaulted away before he could attack in response. She quickly got back up onto her feet. _She cut me!...she really hit me..._

He had expected her to smile or throw some kind of remark at him, but she just stood there with cold determination. "You've been teaching me all of your moves. It's easy to predict how you'll respond to my attacks...no matter how fast you are," she said.

Sesshomaru stood dumbfounded. _She hit me..._ He never would have expected it from her. It may have been a lucky shot, but... _A human wounded me..._ Sesshomaru felt weary. He was losing a lot of blood. It would heal, but the combined wounds from Inuyasha and Rin would have killed a lesser being. _My Rin may be human, but she is __**not**__weak._ "I love you."

Rin blinked. Her blank face cracked into concern, and he smelt the tears. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." She rushed up to him and used herself to support him. "You should rest."

He looked at her. "I won't appear weak before Inuyasha, Kura either."

"Can't you let your pride go for one afternoon?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled. "I guess not. I won't tell anyone I cut you."

He noticed Inuyasha was already back with his mate. Kura stood beside Isas. He wondered if she saw the whole thing. "Let me go Rin." She complied. Sesshomaru walked beside her towards the castle.

"Myoga told me about Bakusaiga," Rin said. He nodded. "I understand why you were testing Inuyasha, but why would it matter if I died or not? What would that have to do with the strength of our children?"

"I would have no problem protecting them with Bakusaiga, but with an inferior sword like Tokijin, they may have to protect themselves."

Rin nodded in understanding. "I wonder...if Bakusaiga is connected to me, could it also be connected to any child I give you? They _would_ be half-human."

Sesshomaru considered it. "Perhaps." _Toutousai's wouldn't have thought of that. He would never have thought that I would have half-demon children. _"We'll have to ask him sometime." They had almost reached the others.

When they approached, Kagome shook her head. "Will you two ever grow up? You're a bad example for my children." She said to Sesshomaru.

"If they were paying attention, they now know that they should respect their father," he answered. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had a bewildered look on their face. Rin smiled at the comment. Sesshomaru almost smiled as he walked back into the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that afternoon, Sesshomaru was in the garden with Rin and Inuyasha's family. After he had gone to clean up, Rin had been firm about him resting for the remainder of the evening. _Normally I wouldn't have let her tell me what to do, but she's about to be my mate. I'll let her win every once in a while. _The thought of Rin having the guts to boss him around entertained him. _She's quite a woman._

"Uncle, how did not get hit by Father's Adamant Barrage?" Sesshomaru looked down at Taro. The boy had hopped up onto his lap and now was relentlessly asking him questions about his duel with Inuyasha.

"I'm much faster than your father." The boy nodded. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree nearby. He rolled his eyes at the comment.

Rin smiled over at him. She and Tsugiko were searching the garden for any flowers that were still alive under all the leaves. Rin was weaving them into a crown for the little girl. Her face was pink from the cool fall air, and the breeze blew her hair around. _She's very beautiful._

"Uncle, will I be able to do the Dragon Strike when I get bigger?"

Sesshomaru almost chuckled. "You'll have to find your own attacks. It will depend on-"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to his right to find Kura there. He had hoped to avoid her for the rest of the night. She didn't to seem to care for Inuyasha's family. "May I have a word with you My Lord?"

"Hey! He's talking to me!" Taro said.

"Get down Taro. I'll be back." Sesshomaru stood up. _He needs to watch that attitude of his. He sounds too much like his father. _He followed Kura into the castle. "What is it?"

She looked almost embarrassed. "I saw your duel earlier today." She paused. "I've never seen a dog demon with your power...Master Inuyasha's either." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Truthfully My Lord, I'm frightened by you. I don't think I would be a good choice for your mate."

Sesshomaru was surprised. "You're admitting to me that you're weak."

Kura looked down at the floor. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I'll be leaving now." He nodded a dismissal, and she walked away.

Sesshomaru returned to the garden. Rin and Tsugiko had finished their search, and the girl was now twirling around with the crown of flowers on her head. Rin walked up to him. "What did she want?"

"She's gone," he replied.

Rin sighed. "Good. Just two more to go."

"Why did you agree to do this anyways Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Rin answered for him, "With a mother as wicked as his, it's best to let some battles go."

"She's not going to be pissed when you make Rin your mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"The dog demons will probably try to overthrow me," the demon lord responded.

Kagome crossed her arms. "That doesn't concern you?"

Sesshomaru thought about what Kura just said. He looked over at Rin. "No." She smiled at him.

"Arrogant..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why did Kura leave anyway?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru struggled to hide a smirk. "She was afraid of me."

"She should be!" Taro yelled. "You're so strong Uncle!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. _He reminds me of Rin when she was little._

_The little human girl stood before him in an orange kimono that was too short for her. A small section of her hair was tied up off center. She smiled up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're so strong you don't even need the power of the sacred jewel." _

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. She raised an eyebrow. He almost couldn't believe that little girl was the same Rin that was standing before him now. She blushed when he continued to stare. Inuyasha made a gagging noise. "Flirt on your own time. Let's eat dinner."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin helped Tsugiko up in front of Kagome. It was the day after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's duel, and they were preparing to leave. Sesshomaru had given them some horses for their journey over to Shinakio village where they would meet up with Sango and Miroku. Rin had sent some food and supplies with them so they could make themselves a new home. "We'll visit soon!" she promised Tsugiko.

"Where's Uncle?" Taro asked. Rin smiled. Sesshomaru hadn't come to show them off. _I think he's just trying to hide the fact that he'll miss them._ "He'll come visit soon Taro."

They all exchange their goodbyes. "Oh Inuyasha! I almost forgot!" He turned to look at her. "There's a demon village nearby Shinakio. Go there and visit Samuru."

"Who is he?" Kagome asked.

"A good friend. I know he'd be happy to meet you."

"Uh sure," Inuyasha said. "See you Rin!" They all waved their goodbyes. Rin watched for a while until she couldn't see them anymore.

"They're gone?" Rin turned to see Sesshomaru behind her. She nodded. "We're going to have start making preparations in case there's an attack on the castle."

Rin opened her eyes wide in surprise. "So soon?"

"Not yet, but it's best to be prepared."

She nodded. "So, even with the news from Myoga, you're still sure about this? About taking me as your mate?"

"Hmm...at first I wasn't. I'm not giving up on trying to find a way for you to become immortal though. Even if there isn't, I'm still positive on choosing you."

She smiled. "What changed your mind?"

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. "When you struck me with Tensaiga yesterday, I knew I wanted you."

Rin blushed and then laughed. "You have a strange taste in women."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(Rachel sits in front of her desk in tears!) "I'm sooooo sorry for the long update!"**

**Two family weddings, five Christmas parties, a funeral, and a promotion at work (omg, i'm soo busy) later...I've finally updated!!!**

**So many of you reviewed! THANK YOU! I'm not going to waste the time to name you all, because I want to start the next chapter!**

**Thanks to you all who are reading this and didn't give up on me.**

**(I know I promised the last update wouldn't take so long, sorry I lied). I really really hope there won't be a long update next chapter. I'm going to try my best to get this story finished before summer! Two more demon women and a whole bunch of other surprises! Please keep checking for the update!**

**Love you all!**


	12. Akina

After Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle with Rin in tow, he resumed his duties as Lord of the West, but doesn't that include producing an heir? As his mother sends prospective women his way, how will it change his feelings towards Rin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 11**

**Akina**

Rin leaned on the railing looking down at the castle's entrance. "Can we just go?"

Beside her, Karasaya was leaning back against the wall. "I just want to make sure that our next guest is Yuka. Though, I'd be surprised if it was." The dog demon moved to lean next to Rin. "Yuka was always a bit timid...one of those dog demons who like to hide up in our Lady's castle. With all that's happened with our previous guests, I'm sure she would be to afraid to come."

"You think Lord Sesshomaru's mother would send someone else?"

Karasaya sighed. He tipped his head down causing his hair to fall over his eyes. "My guess is that she'll send someone to try to chase you away."

"Or kill me," Rin crossed her arms over her chest.

He nodded. "Yes. With the plot to overthrow Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Lady Yuka has arrived," a guard called from the front gate. Rin turned to look at the dog demoness who walked in the doors. _She's very beautiful. _She smiled. _But Sesshomaru chose me..._ The woman said something to the guard that Rin couldn't hear.

"Akina?" Karasaya quietly said.

"That's not Yuka?" The demon shook his head. "What do you know about her?" Just then the demoness looked up at them and gave Rin a large and obviously fake smile.

"Let's just say now would be a good time to go," Karasaya said.

Rin nodded. "I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru that we're leaving."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked up as Rin walked into his study. He didn't say anything and waited for her to speak. She silently stood there for a few moments, and he noticed that she looked agitated. _She's leaving, but doesn't want to tell me..._ Sesshomaru looked her over; he didn't know how long she would be gone or the next time he would see her. His future mate wore a light blue kimono that had a flower pattern beaded onto it. Her dark hair poured down over her shoulders. The sobering thought of losing her hit him. It was something that he was thinking about more and more lately.

"I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. She already knew his feelings on the matter.

x

"_Shinakio is perfectly safe," Rin said. "I won't be in any danger."_

"_Shinakio isn't my concern. It's whatever favor Hisako needs of you," Sesshomaru replied._

"_I'll take Karasaya. Hisako said the villagers were running out of room and she needed help making some more. She probably just needs some help with building some new homes."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Someone else can go." He turned away ending the conversation._

"_I'm going Sesshomaru."_

_He turned back to Rin. She had her arms crossed and was giving him a deadly look. He recognized it as the same look Kagome gave to his niece and nephew when they were doing something wrong. He raised an eyebrow. _She's going to treat me like a child? _"You agreed to be my mate. You're supposed to stay here...with me."_

_Rin's harsh look melted. "Sesshomaru..." She walked over to where he was sitting and sat down beside him. "You also once told me I could leave the castle whenever I want." She took his hand into hers. "If I'm going to be the next Lady of the Western Lands, I want to be able to help my people: humans and demons alike."_

_Sesshomaru regarded the woman in silence for a moment. He pulled her closer. "And **I** need to protect you."_

_She smiled. "I know, but I'm still going."_

x

He recalled the conversation from the previous night and inwardly sighed. _She's stubborn. It's probably my fault; I let her do whatever she wanted when she was younger. _"Take Isas, Masajun, and Yemon with you."

Rin blinked in surprise. "That only leaves you with two guards."

"I don't have guards to protect the castle. I have guards to protect those things which are valuable to me."

A blush crossed over her face. "Thank you." Rin turned to leave.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the woman. She turned back to him, but he wasn't sure what to say. _I love you...come back to me soon. _

She waited for a moment and then leaned into kiss him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He watched as the beautiful woman walked out the door. _How does she always know what I'm thinking? _He inwardly smiled at his choice in a mate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin smiled as she saw Shinakio on the horizon. _We're almost there! _Today she was riding on AhUn's back instead of walking to the human village. Karasaya and Masajun traveled to her left; Isas and Yemon were on her right. After agreeing to be Sesshomaru's mate, Rin hadn't felt any different. She was still the girl that followed Sesshomaru around, but having an escort of four dog demons opened her eyes a bit. _**I'm **__going to be the Lady of the West! _It was late afternoon when they arrived in Shinakio. Many of the human villagers scattered when they saw the dog demons, and some of them just stared. They arrived at Hisako's home without any incident.

"Lady Rin!" a human woman said and bowed before her. "I'll get Lady Hisako for you." Rin nodded her thanks, and the woman rushed into the building. Hisako appeared a few moments later.

The young woman smiled. "I'm so glad you're here," Hisako greeted.

Rin dismounted AhUn and walked up to her friend. "I'm glad to come."

"And it's nice to see you again Master Karasaya." Hisako turned to the rest of the dog demons. "I wasn't expecting a whole army to come to my aid."

Isas stepped forward and gave her a short bow. "It's an honor. I'm Isas," he gestured to the other two. "This is Masajun and Yemon."

Rin smiled graciously at Isas. She was glad that he wasn't treating this excursion as an inconvenience. She wasn't sure about Masajun's and Yemon's feelings on the matter. "Well, tell us what the problem is Hisako."

The young woman frowned. "Let me show you." She motioned them to follow her. They walked into Hisako's large home. "We still don't have homes built for all the villagers who came with me from Kuwa. Now there's a whole group of refuges here from Chickaze. Some have found shelter with other villagers in Shinakio, but most of them are staying here! I couldn't just turn them away. The problem is that I just don't have any more room, and we're going to run out of food before spring with all these people!"

Rin looked around the large room. Hisako wasn't kidding; the place was packed full of people: men, women, and children not to mention some pets and small farm animals. _Hisako has a heart of gold to take all these people in. _"What happened to Chickaze?" Rin asked.

A look of annoyance crossed Hisako's face. "I'll let Yukio tell you." She turned to a man who sat a little ways from where she was standing. A look of fear crossed his face when he saw the dog demons. Rin looked him over. He was an older man, probably over forty. He had dark hair and a big bushy beard. "These people want to know what happened at Chickaze," Hisako told him.

The man looked nervous. "Um, who are you guys anyways?"

"We come from Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," Karasaya said.

Yukio shrugged. "Never heard of him. He's a demon huh? What's he got to do with Shinakio or Chickaze?"

Rin frowned. She was beginning to understand Hisako's annoyance with the man. She was about to respond when Yemon spoke up. "Just answer the question _human_."

Anger crossed over Yukio's face and he stood up. "Who do you-"

"Lord Sesshomaru watches over all the villages in the Western Lands," Rin interrupted. "It has come to his attention that Chickaze is in trouble, and that has effected the villagers of Shinakio. They've requested our help."

Yukio backed down and returned to his seat on the floor. "Whatever." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "A group of so called 'Demon Slayers' came to our village a few weeks ago. They said they were using our village as a base of operations while they planned an attack in the north. They overstayed their welcome after a few weeks though, so we tried to chase them out. Apparently they were better trained than we thought. It turned into a battle, and they chased us out. We...we lost good men in that fight. We had nowhere to go, and Hisako let us stay, so we're here."

"Whose idea was it to attack a group of demon slayers?" Isas asked.

A panicked expression crossed Yukio's face. "Uh...it was mine." He hunched over. "I was the leader of My Lord's soldiers. He was lost in battle too."

Rin shook her head. _He must be an idiot!_ "How many demon slayers were there?" she asked.

"At least five hundred," Yukio responded.

"That's not a group! That's an army!" Rin couldn't believe her ears. "How many soldiers did you have?"

Yukio grimaced. "About two hundred men."

"You must be joking," Karasaya said in shock. "How many of you came here to Shinakio?"

"About three hundred villagers, women and children included."

"You see? We can't feed that many people," Hisako exclaimed.

"Yeah," Rin answered. She couldn't believe that they would actually _attack_ the demon slayers. "We'll think of something."

"Wouldn't it be best just to chase the demon slayers from Chickaze so the villagers could return to their homes?" Karasaya suggested.

Rin nodded. "That would be ideal. Let's go check it out in the morning." She turned to Hisako and gave her a small frown. "Could you find room for five more for the night?"

Hisako laughed. "If you can fix this problem, I'd give you anything...even myself as a servant."

Rin smiled. "A place to sleep and some food will be more than enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaken had notified him a little bit ago that instead of Yuka, Akina had arrived as the ninth demoness to meet with him. Sesshomaru didn't recall meeting her before, but Jaken had told him that Karasaya knew her. Karasaya had told Jaken that Akina was most likely sent by his mother to kill Rin. Sesshomaru was glad that she was away for the time being.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked up as Akina walked into his study. As most dog demon women, she was very beautiful. Her white hair was tied up into two buns on either side her head. She wore a simple crimson kimono, but Sesshomaru could tell she was wearing armor underneath of it. Her violet eyes showed defiance. She smiled an arrogant smile that made the violet marks on her cheeks stretch out.

"What is it?"

She strode into the room. "You did not come to greet me, so I was not sure if you were aware that I had arrived." She made herself comfortable in front of his desk.

"I have servants to greet you. Do you not think my time is more valuable than that?"

Akina shrugged. "You _are_ immortal. Time isn't important."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _It is if you're trying to find a way to keep a mortal alive. _"What do you want?"

The demoness raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I here to court you? I figured I should at least introduce myself."

Sesshomaru looked back down at the scroll he was reading. The scrolls in his library had accumulated over thousands of years. He figured there had to be _something_ in there to help him find a way to keep Rin alive. "You've introduced yourself. Now leave me."

Akina turned her body so she was directly in front of him. "I also have a proposition for you." He looked back up and waited for her to continue. "Rumors of your human friend have circulated through the dog demon cities. Most dog demons are _disgusted_ that you keep one here."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Of course not, but I wanted you to be aware My Lord," she said innocently. "Others are concerned that you have yet to take a mate. You are last of the dog demons lords and do not have an heir."

"Hmph. That does not concern me. There are others in my family who could take my place."

The demoness wrinkled her nose. "You can't be talking about Samuru. His mind has faded, and he lives among those humans in your lands. He wouldn't even be considered."

Sesshomaru took note that she didn't even mention Inuyasha. _He of course would never be a fitting Lord, but it's interesting that most dog demons still pretend he doesn't exit. _"Ridiculous. I was speaking of my mother. She seems to have already made plans to replace me."

"A contingency plan..." Akina smiled. "So here is my proposition My Lord. Take me to the Gathering. It would set minds at ease, and perhaps convince them to leave your human pet alone for a while. Continue to take me each Gathering until she dies. Then you can worry about finding a suitable mate."

"Why not just ask you to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew there had to be more to her proposition.

"While you still keep that human around?" she responded disgusted. "_I_ would not reside together with one of those creatures. I don't know why you are fond of one."

"She does a fine job with managing the humans in my lands."

Akina waved the comment away. "Whatever. When she's gone, who's going to take care of your humans then?" He didn't answer, and she continued. "The humans are growing in numbers and are infesting these lands. I'm surprised that you don't leave them like most of the other dog demons have."

"I am the Lord of the _Western Lands._"

"Of course, but you're also the leader of the Dog Demon Clan. I believe that someday you'll have to chose between the two. When your human friend is gone, what will keep you here?" She turned away from him. "You'll see...the humans aren't worth dealing with. You'll leave these lands like the rest of us have." The demoness gave him a large smile. "_Then_, you can take me to be your mate."

Sesshomaru didn't answer and glared at her. He was more than annoyed. Akina didn't say anything else and walked towards the door. He returned to his research, but her words didn't leave the back of his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So they just left?"

Hisako nodded as she was putting a cot down for Rin to sleep on. "Kagome said they had friends among the wolf demons. They wanted to warn them." She laid a pillow down. Hisako hadn't been able to find an extra room for Rin, so she had offered hers. Rin's dog demon companions decided to stay outdoors overnight, so Rin decided to accept Hisako's offer.

"They wanted to warn Kouga and Ayame." Rin nodded her head in understanding. "I'm surprised that Inuyasha and Miroku didn't leave their families here to get settled in." She sat down on the cot that Hisako had prepared for her.

"They weren't here long. There wasn't enough room for them."

Rin sighed. "Too bad. I was looking forward to see my niece, Tsugiko."

Hisako sat down on her cot and raised an eyebrow at Rin. "Niece? Are you Kagome's sister? I thought Inuyasha was related to Lord Sesshomaru. They sure do look alike."

"Uh," Rin blanked for a moment. "No, it's just that she's always called me her aunt. We're not actually related."

A large smile crossed over Hisako's face. "Wait a minute...it _is_ Lord Sesshomaru!" She burst out in laughing.

"What are you talking about?!"

Hisako tried to stop laughing as she started to explain. "Kimi, a friend of mine, and I were just discussing the fact that you seemed to be _really_ happy, and Kimi said maybe you were in love, and I said 'With who? She only spends time with demons.' Then Kimi said 'Maybe with Karasaya,' and I said, 'No, maybe it's Lord Sesshomaru.' Looks like I was right!"

Rin listened to the whole story in disbelief. _It can't be __**that**__ obvious! _"And what makes you think I'm in love with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hisako stopped laughing and gave her a large smile. "Maybe the fact that when you two were here last time, he was _so_ overprotective of you, or the fact that you're traveling with a full escort of dog demons now."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors. Naturally he wants to protect me; I take care of all the humans in his lands."

"Okay." Hisako rolled her eyes and leaned in closer. "It would also explain why a demon has suddenly grown interested in protecting humans. He wouldn't want to go kill them all if he was in love with one."

"He recognizes the fact that humans are growing in numbers in his lands. It's best to try to ally with them instead of going to war with them," Rin argued.

"Fine, I admit defeat." Hisako leaned back in her bed and raised her hands up. Rin inwardly sighed glad that the discussion was over. "Just answer me one more question... Who gave you that necklace?"

Rin grabbed at the flower charm on the necklace around her neck. She felt her cheeks turn red. "Sesshomaru."

Hisako laughed. "You don't have to be so embarrassed about it. I think it's wonderful that a human and a demon can be in love."

"You don't understand. Our relationship puts us both into danger."

"That's the real reason that dog demoness tried to kill you last time you were here, isn't it?"

Rin nodded. "Azami discovered the truth."

"Your secret is safe with me." Hisako said. "That's what friends are for." Rin smiled. "Good night, My Lady." Hisako laid down in her bed.

"Good night Hisako." She laid down. _It's nice to know that people like Karasaya and Hisako are out there for me. _She closed her eyes and hoped she would dream of her lord.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you ready Lady Rin?" Karasaya called out to her. He was still trying to get used to using the new title with her name. _At home, I can still call her simply Rin, but among others, I want them to know she has earned a place of respect. _With her betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was technically considered a princess. He wouldn't dare use the title "Hime" though. It would definitely start rumors and potentially put Rin in danger.

"I'm ready Karasaya." The young woman mounted AhUn and scratched at one head and then the other.

He went and stood beside her. "Let's go Isas." The demon nodded back. Karasaya led the way to Chickaze, north of Shinakio. With their increased speed, the trip only took them until mid-morning. They stopped when Karasaya caught the scent of humans. They slowly advanced until the group could find a spot to watch them. They stopped downwind from the village in a grove of trees.

"Yukio's warriors must not have taken out very many of the demon slayers. There still a lot of them left," Rin said.

Karasaya nodded. "It's hard to tell how many are inside of the huts."

"We could probably eliminate a lot of them by catching the village on fire," Yemon suggested.

Isas turned and glared at him. "That's not the idea."

"We want to take the village intact," Rin added. Yemon scoffed. She didn't seem to like that.

Karasaya thought about it. "It will be hard to run them out with so many places for them to take cover."

"It looks like they're preparing to pack up and leave. They'll probably be gone within a few days," commented Isas.

"Then the problem's solved," Yemon said.

Rin glared at the young dog demon. Karasaya inwardly frowned at Yemon's behavior. _He may be a few hundred years older than Rin, but he's far less mature._ "We want to stop them before they reach the wolf demons," she said.

"They can take care of themselves."

"Don't argue with Lady Rin," Isas commanded. Yemon scoffed again.

"They have a demon with them," Masajun interrupted. "What is that?" Karasaya looked to the spot he was indicating. The demon looked almost like a black blob. It was larger than a human, but smaller than Karasaya was in his true form. Instead of arms and legs, it had multiple tentacles coming out of its body, and a large green eye near the top of the creature.

"It looks like some kind of sea creature," Rin said.

"Whatever it is, it's probably not friendly," Isas added.

Karasaya shook his head. _It doesn't make sense. What benefit would it be giving these demon slayers that the would be willing to travel with a demon._ "We should get closer and try to find out more about it," he said. He looked over to Rin hoping that she would agree. He paused and looked at her a moment. The young woman didn't seem to have heard him. She stared at the demon with a blank look on her face. He looked to Isas. The guards had noticed her strange behavior too. "Lady Rin?"

Suddenly, Rin pulled her sword out of it's sheath and lunged at Karasaya. _What is she-? _Her quick attack didn't give him time to block, and her sword went deep into his left shoulder.

"Stop her!" Yemon yelled.

Isas grabbed Rin and pulled her arms close to her body. He used his own arms to hold her around her midsection. "Let's get her away from here. I think that demon is affecting her somehow." Karasaya nodded. He pulled Rin's sword from his shoulder and followed after Isas. Yemon and Masajun were close behind.

They stopped a short time later farther into the surrounding woods. Rin's eyes were now closed, and she had stopped struggling. Isas sat her down on the ground. "Lady Rin?" He propped her up against a tree so she wouldn't fall.

Karasaya began to worry. _What did it do to her?_ He knelt down next to the human and put his had on her shoulder. She was still alive; he could feel her heart still beating. He gave her a small shake. "Rin? Can you hear me?"

A few moments later, the young woman's eyes fluttered open. She winced and brought a hand up to her forehead. "What just happened? I feel like someone threw a rock at my head." Karasaya sighed his relief that she was alright.

"You attacked me."

"What?" Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She noticed his left shoulder. "Karasaya! Are you alright?" She leaned forward to help with the wound.

Karasaya gently pushed her back and handed her sword back to her. "I'm fine. Do you remember seeing a demon in Chickaze before you lost consciousness?"

Rin nodded groggily. "Yeah, it was pretty ugly."

"That's the one," Isas commented.

Karasaya nodded. "It must have possessed you to attack me."

"That would explain why the humans are traveling with it," Masajun said. "It probably can control them as they are fighting in battle."

"Fighting with one mind makes them more efficient and better coordinated." Karasaya nodded his understanding. "It makes sense."

"Why would any demon obey the commands of humans?" Yemon spat out.

Rin gave him a dirty look. "We'll have to figure that out. Let's get back to Shinakio," she said. She stood up and called for AhUn. The dragon demon was quickly at her side. "We can discuss what we're going to do with Yukio. He should know the layout of the village pretty well."

"Let's go." Karasaya and the other three dog demons followed Rin back to Shinakio village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay girls, this is an emergency. We have to find a way to get Akina out." Ori walked around the kitchen which was now filled with all of her friends...minus Rin.

"What are you suggesting Ori?" Haya asked.

Ori stopped her pacing. "Without Rin being here, who's going to scare this one away?"

"Let Lord Sesshomaru deal with Lady Akina," Mio offered. She looked uneasy. _She's too timid!_

Ine leaned against a wooden table. "It _would_ be nice if Akina was gone by time Rin came home."

"Exactly!" Ori cried. "Now how are we going to do it?"

"You don't have any ideas?"

She shrugged. "Well, we're going to have to make it look accidental. We can't have some crazy dog demoness trying to kill us. Maybe we should kill her in her sleep and make it look like a suicide."

"Ori! Do you hear what you're saying?!" Haya exclaimed.

"You have a better idea?" The room was silent.

"Do you think she will leave if we embarrass her in front of our Lord?" Mio asked.

Ori smiled at the cat demon. "Go on."

"What if we stole all of her kimonos while she's bathing? I'm sure she wouldn't leave her room if she had nothing to wear." Ori looked over to Haya and both of them burst into laughter. "What?" Mio asked. "You don't like it!"

"Oh Mio! That idea is perfect." Ori tried to stop laughing. _I can't even imagine how embarrassing that would be! _"All we need to do is convince Akina that she needs to bathe."

Ine smiled. "I think I'm clumsy enough to manage that. I'll prepare a little snack for her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Impossible. There's no way to attack them while they're still in the village."

Rin nodded at Yukio. "I agree, but we can't wait on this."

"We've already lost enough men," Yukio replied. "I'm not going to lead more to their deaths if we can just wait a few days for them to leave."

She nodded again. Rin looked around the village. She and Yukio were walking through Shinakio. Rin wanted to talk to him alone; having a discussion in front of the rest of the Chickaze villagers would have complicated things. _Every day they stay here is another day Shinakio will be short food this winter. _"Your people will have enough trouble trying to recover from your loses – people and crops alike. I don't want to see you go through any more hardships. Pray that they don't decide to burn the village before they leave."

"I don't think they would bother. A fire like that would only attract attention to them. I'm sure they don't want the wolf demons to know they're coming."

"Then it looks like Hisako's problem has solved itself."

"Then what are you all upset about?" Yukio asked her.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. "Just because your problem has been solved doesn't mean that all is well." She stopped and turned to him. "The wolf demons are one of the last demon strongholds in these lands. There are hundreds of these demon slayers moving against them. I won't stand by and not help them."

"Why do you care? They're not part of the Western Lands. Shouldn't you just be worried about the dog demons?" Rin noticed that some of the villagers nearby had stopped to listen.

She thought about the best way to answer Yukio's question. "When all the demons are gone, there won't be anyone left to protect us from evil."

"Ha! Most of the demons _are_ evil!" a nearby woman said. Rin grimaced. _There are some demons visiting here from Shouhei. This discussion could turn into an argument and maybe even a battle if these people get riled up._ She had to stop the argument before it started.

"So are many humans!" Rin replied angrily. She thought about the bandits that had killed her family. "You're suggesting we kill all the demons – who cares if they are good or bad. The same can be said for humans! Should we kill all the humans too because some of them are bad?!" She glared at the villagers around her. "The wolf demons may not be a part of the Western Lands, but they are good demons who deserve to live too. I'm willing to help them even if it costs me my life!" Rin stormed away back towards Hisako's home and hoped that worked. It would definitely give them something to think about. She noticed Karasaya and Hisako were standing out front along with the other dog demons who came with her. They had heard everything she had said.

Karasaya stopped her as she got closer. He gave her a knowing smile. "You need to watch that temper. You're supposed to be the calm one remember? I can't imagine dealing with two Lord Sesshomaru's."

Isas let out a chuckle. He quickly composed himself though. "Sorry My Lady. I'll begin to work on a plan to take out these demon slayers. I'll notify you as soon as we've figured something out."

Rin felt the anger drain out of her system. She nodded. "Thank you." Isas and Karasaya left with Yemon and Masajun. Hisako didn't say anything, but didn't leave either. Rin looked up to her friend. "Forgive me, but the Chickaze villagers will have to stay a few more days."

"A few more days? That is wonderful news." Hisako smiled at Rin. "We'll just have to deal with it until then."

"I'll send one of my guards to check on the demon slayers daily. We'll get the Chickaze on their way as soon as the demon slayers have left."

Hisako suddenly gave her a serious look. "Please tell me that you're not planning on attacking them alone."

Rin nodded. "Four dog demons will be able to easily take out five hundred men." _I hope!_ She wished that Inuyasha was still around. She could go get Sesshomaru to help, but decided against it. He may refuse to let her do this.

"I can see why he picked you." Rin looked over at the younger woman in surprise. "You're definitely the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Rin smiled at the compliment. "Let's just hope I'm not getting in over my head."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Lady Akina?" Ine knocked on the sliding door again. "Would you be interested in a snack?" She had a tray of various meats in her hands. The meat was all still very raw and very very messy. Ine hoped this would work. She very much wanted to help chase away Akina.

The door slid open to reveal the dog demoness. She glared at Ine and then at Mio who was standing next to her. "At least _someone_ in this castle knows proper service. Give it here."

Ine nodded and handed the tray to Akina. "I also have some hot tea if you're interested." Ine made her move. She quickly swung to her left and took the tea from Mio and then swung back to her right. The carefully orchestrated movement knocked the tray from Akina's hands. The meat slid down her kimono staining it with blood, and half of the tea splashed her down her chest.

"Ine! You're so clumsy!" Mio cried out.

"I'm so sorry Lady Akina!" Ine played her part. She tried to help clean up the mess. "I can have Haya draw up a bath for you."

Akina didn't move. "Stop. Leave me." She motioned for them to go. "I'll be awaiting Haya." The demoness turned back into her room and shut the door behind her.

Ine gave Mio a smile. They rushed off to tell Haya it was her turn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_What if this is all in vain? I could spend my whole life trying to bring peace to the Western Lands, and nothing could come of it. _Rin sighed. _At least Shinakio, a human village, and Shouhei, a demon village, could get along – it's an example to the others. _She looked up at the stars. _When I die though, will Sesshomaru care anymore? If he doesn't take me as a mate, he could still leave the Western Lands and join the rest of the dog demons in their sanctuaries, but if he takes me as his mate, if we have half-demon children, where will he turn then? _

"You okay?" Rin came back to earth and looked to her left. Hisako was sitting beside her. Rin had decided to stay outside with her dog demon companions for the night. It was her way of separating her problem from Hisako, the Shinakio villagers, and the Chickaze villagers. The cool night air had settled in, and the sun was about to set. Isas had built her a fire to sit beside, but it was still chilly.

"I'm fine," she answered. She then noticed some of the other villagers, Shinakio and Chickaze both, coming out to join them. "What's going on?"

Hisako gestured to a young man that sat near her. "Kenta and some of the others wanted to offer their help."

"You came to help us in our time of need at Kuwa Lady Rin. We only wanted to repay you," the one that Hisako had identified as Kenta said. He looked to be a few years older than Rin and was well-built with dark hair and eyes.

Rin shook her head. "Helping you was my duty. You owe nothing to me or Lord Sesshomaru."

"We owe you our lives," Hisako responded. Rin's eyes widened at the statement.

"Your demons helped save us," Kenta continued. "Let us help your demon friends in the north."

The young woman was speechless. _Perhaps there can be peace after all..._ "I can't guarantee any of you will come back alive."

Hisako slightly paled. "We know." Kenta nodded beside her.

Karasaya spoke up. "Your help will greatly be appreciated."

"So you're really going through with this?" Rin turned to the new voice in the conversation. Yemon sat across the fire from her. She frowned at him.

"Yes."

"And when you get yourself killed, and Lord Sesshomaru asks why did it happen, what are we supposed to say to him - _Lady Rin wanted to help her wolf demon friends even though they don't live in the Western Lands?_ I think it's stupid! I'm not throwing away my life for the likes of you!"

"Yemon!" Karasaya stood angrily.

The young demon gestured at Rin. "You know it's true Karasaya! If she dies, we all die at Lord Sesshomaru's hands! Why are we doing this?!"

"Because _I _asked you to," Rin said boldly. All heads turned to her. She stood up and walked towards Yemon. The young woman tried to look as powerful as she could before the group of spectators. "Don't forget who I am Yemon. You may not like it, but Lord Sesshomaru put you under my and Karasaya's command. If you have issues with any strategies, resolve them with Isas." She turned away from him.

"I'll never answer to a human," Yemon growled quietly.

Rin stopped cold. She wasn't sure whether to be horrified or angry. _I can't even bring peace to the Western Castle..._ She spun around and chose anger. "Draw your sword."

"What?" Yemon asked.

"Rin..." Karasaya gave her a warning look.

"Defend yourself Yemon." She took Kiryoku from her side and held the sword up. _This demon __**boy**__ has never seen any real action. He's guarded the front gate all of his life, and I'm sure he's not as near as fast as Sesshomaru._

"Fine." Yemon stood up and took his sword from its sheath. "But when I beat you, you better not go crying to Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin gave him a thin smile. "He'll never know this duel took place."

Yemon stood there for a moment with his sword raised. He then charged at her as fast as he could. Rin almost smiled. When he was almost to the human woman, Rin side-stepped out of the way. She kicked out her right leg causing him to trip. She winced at the slight pain in her leg when it contacted his. The young demon was quick though. He didn't land as Rin had hopped. Instead he pivoted his weight on his left hand and flipped over onto his back. She wasn't far behind and rushed him. She swung Kiryoku down at his head. Yemon blocked the attack and pushed the sword out of the way. He rolled up to stand before Rin could thrust again. They stood looking at each other for a moment. Then Yemon attacked by swinging his sword towards Rin's head with all his speed and strength. Rin knew she wouldn't be able to block it. _Sesshomaru always told me to use my flexibility against an enemy that was faster than me..._ Rin dropped down to the ground, putting her weight on her hands and toes. She had barely made it out of the path of the sword in time. Yemon's miss had thrown him off balance, and he slightly stumbled. His right side now faced Rin. She used all of her weight and jumped towards him in a tackle. They both hit the ground hard. Her extra weight caused Yemon to gasp for breath, and he dropped his sword. Rin wasted no time and brought Kiryoku up to his neck. Neither moved. Yemon's eyes were wide with the realization that he had lost the duel.

"An insubordinate wretch like yourself should be killed," Rin said. She hoped that would be close to something Sesshomaru would have said if he had been the one fighting this battle. She stood up and sheathed Kiryoku. "But I consider you as an ally and as a friend Yemon." She offered him her hand. The defeated demon laid there still dumbfounded, and after a moment he sat up.

"Why are you going to help the wolf demons?" he asked. Rin blinked at the question.

"I don't care if their demons, Yemon. I've actually made some friends among them." She lowered her hand and squatted down beside him. "Please don't see me as the _human_ that Lord Sesshomaru selected to be his mate," she quietly added. No one would be able to hear her but the demons. "Please see me as your equal in combat, and someone who really does care about the Western Lands...and their Lord."

Yemon didn't answer but stood up. Rin did likewise. "I'll consider it..._My Lady_." Rin smiled at him.

She turned around to find that a large crowd had gathered to watch the fight. Most of them stood shocked. _I guess they don't see a human beat a demon everyday._ Karasaya sat in the same place he had with his hand covering his eyes. "I'm okay Karasaya."

The demon lowered his hand. "I need to find a new job." He looked up at her. "You're becoming a liability to my health."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm hurt that you don't have more confidence in me," she said jokingly.

"The mere thought of you being injured _hurts_ _me_!" he replied. Rin laughed.

"Lady Rin?" She turned to see Yukio. "Some of the men of Chickaze have reconsidered. We're willing to get back at the bastards who chased us from our home."

"What's going on?" Rin turned to the new voice. _This is turning into a party! _Isas and Masajun walked up to the crowd. They had gone to scout out the place that they would stage their attack from.

"For Yemon's sake, you really don't want to know," Karasaya answered Isas.

Rin smiled. "I hope you can rework your battle plan to include a small army of human warriors," she told Isas.

The Head of the Guard smiled back at her, showing his fangs off at the same time. "I'm sure I can."

She nodded. _To think, one simple duel got all this cooperation! _She looked over at Yemon. He still didn't look pleased to have lost. _Perhaps even the most stubborn can change their minds._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here Lady Akina. Your bath is ready." Haya directed Akina towards the bath water that had been warmed up for her. Ori stood nearby to assist.

"Good," Akina replied. She undressed and entered the tub of water.

"My Lady? Would you like me to wash your hair?" Ori asked.

Akina looked over her left shoulder at Ori. "Please do."

Haya took the soiled robe that Akina had been wearing and stood there watching. Ori carefully unrolled each of the buns on top of Akina's head, and then carefully pushed Akina's head further into the water to wet the hair. _I wished Ori would push just a bit further – might as well drown the beastly woman. It would save us a lot of time._ Haya inwardly sighed. Rin wouldn't like it though. Next, Ori picked up a bottle of soap. Haya knew that the liquid "soap" inside was actually green dye used on one of Rin's kimonos last spring. Ori massaged the color into Akina's hair being careful not to get it on herself. The pig demon tried her hardest not to laugh. Their whole plan would fall apart if she started to snort in laughter, but Akina's new hair color was atrocious. The putrid green did nothing for her complexion. Haya noticed that Ori's hands were now stained green from the dye. Hopefully Akina wouldn't notice it. After a few moments, Ori rinsed Akina's hair out, dried it off, and retied the buns on top of her head. Ori carefully hid the now green towel out of the way and put her hands behind her back. She sent a vicious smile towards Haya.

Haya walked towards the tub trying to conceal her own amusement at the awful new hair color. "Lady Akina, here is a towel. Your room is this door to your right. Akina dried herself off and walked through the door Haya had indicated. As soon as she was gone, Haya and Ori both took off towards the kitchen and tried to contain their laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru had given up on his research for the moment. His head and body were tired, not to mention his morale. _When was the last time I rested? Has it been weeks or months?_ He was going to find Ori. While she traveled on her buying trips, she often came back with exotic stories. Perhaps she would have heard something that would give him another lead.

The demon lord rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, the gathering place for his female servants, but stopped short. There in front of him was Akina, at least he thought it was. The demoness was dressed in nothing but a short towel, and her green hair, _Wasn't it white?, _was dripping green water drops down her back. "Where are you? You wenches are going to pay for this!" She yelled towards no one in particular. She then noticed Sesshomaru and stopped her rave. "Lord Sesshomaru!" _She dares addresses me while she looks like this? It is appalling._ "Forgive me for my current dress. It seems that your servants have pulled a prank on me and stole all my kimonos."

"It is not any of my concern. Hunt them down if you wish." Sesshomaru turned to walk back the way he came but stopped. "Though if you harm any of my servants, you will have to answer to me." He continued walking. "And Azami," he called as he began back up the stairs, "green is an awful hair color for you." He could hear her yelling after Haya and Ori all the way back up the stairs.

Sesshomaru continued towards the library. He felt the anger begin to rise up in him once again. _How dare she? She has no manners to think she can walk around my castle looking like that! Rin would never consider acting in such a way. _The demon walked into the library and placed his hands on one of the shelves of scrolls. He leaned against it and lowered his head. _What have the dog demons become? __Arrogant, selfish, manipulative whores! Every dog demoness that has come here is unworthy to even consider becoming my mate – women all like my mother. _He growled at the thought of her. _What I would give to teach them all a lesson! Even Inuyasha is less of a disgrace – a half demon! _Sesshomaru felt the blood begin to rush through his body. He knew he shouldn't let himself get so angry but...but he was just tired of all the fools! _And they have their immortality – they don't deserve it! And Rin – my Rin... _"She's going to die!" Sesshomaru tossed the shelf he was leaning on across the room. Scrolls scattered around him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned quickly to find Jaken standing near the door of the library. "Is there anything you need My Lord?"

The great demon stood there shocked by his actions. It was unlike him to throw such a tantrum. "Jaken..." He didn't know what to say to his small companion.

"I'll see that this is cleaned up My Lord." The toad demon stood there for a few moments. Sesshomaru suspected that he wanted to say something else.

"What is it?"

Jaken looked up at him. "My Lord, were you talking about Rin...dying?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, but nodded after a moment. "I'll miss her too My Lord, but she should be around for a while longer shouldn't she?

Sesshomaru looked away from him. "Yes." _Isn't that what she's been telling me? To cherish the time she has? I'm not satisfied with that though! _

Tears began to form in the corners of the little demon's eyes. "That silly girl has already grown so tall. Soon she will be old. Humans are such foolish creatures." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Jaken in thought. He hadn't known that Jaken was so fond of Rin. Jaken continued, "That stupid girl should just stay home and not leave us anymore!"

Sesshomaru looked away from him. "Jaken...do you think it's foolish of me to care for her?" There was no reply, so he turned back to the small demon. Jaken silently looked at the floor. "Jaken?" He wanted an answer.

"I never understood why you did. You always treated her much more favorably than me. Yet, I understand completely why you did." He looked back up. "But that doesn't make sense My Lord."

"That's all Jaken." _What he said made makes no sense at all and perfect sense at the same time. That must be how you define friendship and love. _The small toad demon walked out of the library with a bow. Sesshomaru looked at the mess around his feet. _There's no place for friendship and love in the demon world, but it seems that they are exactly what we need...what I want. _He took Bakusaiga from his sash and looked at the finely etched blade. It was beautiful and shined with a bright light. _But worthless when Rin dies. _The demon lord replaced the blade at his side. _Worthless when Rin dies..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_This is it. Our first major stand..._ Rin took a deep breath. They were a short ways north of Chickaze. Isas had scouted the surrounding area and decided this was the path that the demon slayers would take towards the mountains where the wolf demons resided. Rin's small rag-tag army would station themselves up the path and wait while Isas and his dog demons attempted to destroy the mind-controlling demon. If they failed, the humans were to run. This was so the black demon couldn't take over their minds and use them against each other. Rin had complete faith that Isas, Karasaya, Masajun, and Yemon could take out the demon, but she wished Inuyasha had still been around. She could have easily went asked Lord Sesshomaru for his help, but he would have refused to let her join the fight. She sighed. Sometimes he was _too_ overprotective.

"Karasaya will give the order to either attack or run. If you don't see him before you see the demon slayers," Isas paused in his orders, "we're all dead, and you are all to run. In that case, Rin, you take AhUn and get out of here."

She frowned but knew she didn't have any room to argue. "I understand Isas." He nodded at her agreement.

"Then position yourselves in the trees. We're hoping that by killing the black demon, the demon slayers will become confused and unorganized. You'll be able to spring an effective attack as they run this way." The men that were gathered around nodded at Isas' strategy. "Then let's go." The humans began to scatter into the trees to hide. The dog demons turned to leave for their attack.

"Isas!" the demon stopped and looked back at Rin.

"Yes My Lady?"

The woman ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." _They've all given so much to help bring peace to these lands. They risk their lives instead of running away. _Rin let go and took a step back. Isas had a surprised look on his face. "Come back alive." She turned to Karasaya and gave him a hug also. He held onto her for a moment before letting go.

"Be careful," Karasaya told her. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't put yourself in danger. I know how you like getting into trouble." Rin smiled.

"Don't worry."

"As ordered," Isas said, "we will be back Princess." Isas gave a low bow, turned into a bubble, and sped away. The rest followed him. Rin watched as they went, and she felt tears on her cheeks.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Come on Lady Rin." She turned to see Kenta, Hisako's friend, standing there. She followed him into the trees. AhUn landed close beside her. "They're very protective of you," he said. "You must mean a lot to all of them. It's kinda surprising since you're human."

Rin smiled at the young man. "They're my family. Let's pray they succeed. Hisako will be mad at me if anything happens to you. You two seem very close."

A blush crossed his face. "You could say that. Most of us lost family at Kuwa. Those of us who've survived have all found someone to help us get through it." Rin nodded her understanding. They didn't say anymore and waited for Karasaya's signal.

After a while, AhUn began to grunt behind her. Rin turned and petted each head of her friend to settle him. "Is he okay?" Kenta asked.

"He probably smells blood," Rin answered. She intently watched the dragon demon. One head looked the direction that the dog demons had gone. The other nestled Rin as she pet it. They waited...and waited. _They've been gone too long. It feels like we've been standing here for hours. Where is Karasaya?_ Suddenly, both of AhUn's heads jerked up and growled. "Are they coming?" AhUn didn't give any type of response. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach. "What is it?" She quietly asked. "Do you smell dog demon blood?" One of the heads looked back down her giving her the answer she needed. _No..._

Rin jumped up on AhUn's back. "Where are you going?!" Kenta asked in alarm.

"Wait here! I'm going to find out why Karasaya isn't back yet. I'll come back and give you guys a signal – whether we run or wait." Without waiting for a response, Rin took of towards the sky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya followed Isas towards Chickaze Village. He wasn't a warrior, but his job in this fight was critical. He braced himself for the coming battle. Isas stopped in front of him. Karasaya spotted the demon slayers heading their way and could smell the mass amount of humans.

Isas waited until he was noticed and then spoke. "Give up your quest against the demons! Break up your army and return to your homes. We will spare your lives if you leave now!"

There wasn't a response at first, and then one of the humans issued a charge.

"You know your mission!" Isas called. "Attack!" He transformed into his true dog demon form and leaped into battle. Karasaya and the others followed. Isas landed among the first group of humans with a thunderous stomp knocking many to the ground. He spit a wave of poison onto the army with a loud growl. Masajun and Yemon stood on either side of him swiping at the humans who rushed away from the poison. Karasaya took out the few who got pass them. His job was to make sure none made it into the woods where Rin's army was waiting until the black demon was destroyed. With ease, he crushed the demon slayers who tried to run pass him. _It may be cruel, but they have asked for this fate._

Suddenly, a barrage of arrows flew towards Isas. The great dog demon let out a growl. "Masajun! Destroy those archers!" Isas ordered. Masajun leaped over the attacking humans over to where the archers were lined up. They scattered to avoid being crushed. Karasaya moved up to take Masajun's spot. He hit the ground and rolled over a large group of them, feeling their bones break beneath him. As he got back up, he saw it. The mind-controlling demon had been hiding behind the archers._ I have a clear shot at it!_ Karasaya knew he was supposed to stay at the back of the group, but if he took out the black demon, they would be able to clean up the army much faster. He leaped towards the demon. The massive green eye on the front of the demon turned towards him. Suddenly, a wave of arrows came straight for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Quickly AhUn! We have to see what's happening!" Rin gripped the dragon demon's reins. They were high above the forest now. She wanted to make sure she stayed as far from the black demon as possible. She caught sight of a dog demon. "There AhUn! Take us lower!" He obeyed, and Rin saw the battle. Isas and Yemon were further back trying to keep the humans from escaping further into the forest. Masajun and Karasaya were near the great black demon trying to get close enough to attack it, but they were fighting off a large number of archers. Their larger dog demon forms made them an easy target. She could see the blood dripping down their white fur where they had been hit. Rin saw the demon's large green eye was focused on Karasaya. _It's not looking up. It must not sense me up here. _Rin wondered what to do. Obviously, the plan must have changed. Karasaya wouldn't be able to go back and warn the rest of the humans. _I should go back now and warn them. Isas and Yemon won't be able to hold the demon slayers back much longer, and the demon is still alive._

_But it doesn't see me..._ A plan began to formulate in her mind. She was almost directly above it. _If AhUn and I rush down to attack it, I might be able to hit it before it can mind-control me. I might even be able to hit it's eye! That would cripple it for sure. _The feeling to return to Kenta and the others nagged at her though. It would be safer. She could die trying to attack the black demon and not even succeed.

She watched as Karasaya and Masajun got closer to the demon. It attacked with it's long black tentacles. Rin gasped as it punched a hole into Karasaya's side. _No! _She swallowed. _I have to try! _"AhUn! We're going to attack it! Dive straight down!" He growled his disapproval. "Just do it! Go!" Rin held on tight as they began to dive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isas spit as much poison onto the ground as he could to stop the demon slayer army. It wasn't enough though. They were beginning to get through. The fight was taking much longer than it should have. Even a demon's energy would began to fade. _Damn it Karasaya! You were supposed to stay behind me! _He saw Karasaya and Masajun ahead of him. They were making a small dent in the army, but there were just too many of them. The archers had stuck dozens of arrows into the pair of dog demons. The black demon was now using it's long tentacle-like arms to beat at them. Isas noticed large gashes and wounds on both Karasaya and Masajun. Every time they managed to cut one of the tentacles away, another grew back in its place. At this rate, the two of them would be down before the black demon was.

Isas saw Yemon progressing towards them to help. "No Yemon! We can't let these humans get through!" Yemon reluctantly moved back and let out a massive roar of frustration. The shear force of it knocked a bunch of the demons slayers to the ground. _Good job young one! _Yemon may not of had the experience that Isas did, but his temper was making up for it. Isas turned back to the humans he was fighting off when something caught his eye.

He froze. His body seemed to completely shut down and everything around him faded. The worst had just happened. There above him, Rin and AhUn were falling towards the ground. _NO! SHE'S BEEN HIT!_ He used all the energy he had to speed up his attack. They had to rescue her. Maybe they could get her away from here and tend to her wounds. As she got closer though, Isas couldn't believe his eyes. She was attacking! Rin was attacking! The very thought of it stunned him. He watched as she got closer to the black demon. It hadn't noticed her. Some of the humans noticed him looking up and began to shout. The black demon refocused its green eye up towards Rin just as she hit it. Her sword dove deep into its eye. Rin fell off of AhUn and hit the demon hard. She rolled down towards the ground. An ear piercing shriek erupted from the black demon. The humans around him stopped attacking and covered their ears.

Isas began to bark orders. "Karasaya, get Rin out of here! Masajun, go warn the humans! Yemon, let's clean up the rest of this mess." He saw the others head towards their assigned tasks, and Isas continued to attack the demon slayers. They were much easier to kill now in their confused state. The plan had worked – it had happened a bit differently than Isas had planned, but it had worked. _Let's hope it didn't cost Rin her life..._ He doubled his efforts, channeling his fear into the battle...fear that they had lost their princess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It felt like she was pushing a thousand heavy bricks out of her way, but Rin eventually found the strength to open her eyes. "Thank the heavens! Damn it Rin, you gave us a scare!" She saw a half a dozen faces looking down at her. She recognized Isas as the one who was currently yelling at her.

She closed her eyes. _Maybe he'll be quiet if he thinks I'm sleeping. _The loud voice really hurt her head. "Rin? Can you hear me?" This time it was Karasaya's voice. She inwardly sighed. _Apparently they're not going to go away. _

She opened her eyes back up. "Shhh! You're really loud," she quietly said.

Karasaya smiled down at her. "Let's get her in a bed. Kenta, are any of your men healers?" Rin closed her eyes again.

This time when she opened her eyes, she could feel the pain. She noticed that her surroundings had changed. She was inside now, and it was darker outside. She grimaced as she tried to sit up. Pain shot through all the muscles in her body. She felt like she had one giant bruise all over. "Lay back down," a voice said. She looked over to the other side of the room. Yemon was sitting over there.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You failed at your suicide attempt. Lucky us – Sesshomaru won't be killing us when we all go home."

Rin narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously Yemon."

His sarcastic smile disappeared. "You saved us." Rin raised an eyebrow. "You killed the demon My Lady. We managed to take out the rest of the demon slayers. Isas' theory about them becoming confused had been right."

She sighed in relief. "Then the wolf demons are safe for now."

Yemon didn't answer, but just looked at her with a serious look on his face. "You know what you did was really stupid. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Don't give me that. You sound like Lord Sesshomaru. You know you would have done the same thing if you had been in my position."

"Maybe, but you're way more fragile than I am."

Rin smiled. "Fragile?" she asked sarcastically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He narrowed his eyes. "Say what you want, but you're still stupid. Unbelievably lucky, but still stupid." Rin laughed.

"Where's everyone else? Are they all okay?"

Yemon nodded. "No casualties. Just a couple of injuries. Karasaya and Masajun took most of the damage, but they'll be fine. Now, there's just some clean up to do." A picture of all the dead bodies ran through Rin's head.

She looked around and saw her armor laying near her cot, but not her sword. "Where's Kiryoku?"

A vicious smile crossed Yemon's face. "Let me show you." He came and offered a hand to Rin. She slowly got up, but stopped as pain shot through her right leg. She couldn't put weight on it. Yemon must have noticed. He scooped her up into his arms. Rin put her arms around his neck to hold on. Sesshomaru had carried her hundreds of times like this before, but it was a little awkward with Yemon. He carried her outside.

Rin noticed that they were in Chickaze. Other than a few fires burning, the village still looked empty. _They must be cleaning up the battle. _They walked to the edge of the village and then north a ways to where the battle had taken place. AhUn saw them and rushed over. Rin smiled at the demon's protectiveness over her. Yemon placed her on the dragon demon's back, and they continued towards the aftermath of the battle. Rin wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh. _They're burning the bodies of the demon slayers. _As they got closer, Rin finally saw Kiryoku. Her jaw dropped. The corpse of the giant black demon lay there untouched. It's arms were strewn across the ground, some still attached and some not. The large green eye looked up towards the sky and Kiryoku stuck straight out of it. She shook her head in disbelief. _I did that..._

"Lady Rin." She saw Isas come up to her left. He bowed down in front of her, and humans and dog demons alike followed suit. The woman was speechless. _I don't deserve this. _Even Yemon was bowing beside AhUn.

"Thank you," Rin said, "but it isn't necessary."

"But it is," Yemon quietly said. "You've more than proven yourself."

Rin looked at him in disbelief. "Yemon?"

He shrugged. "Even a demon can have a change of heart. I'd be more willing to follow a human warrior woman than _any_ of those dog demon woman who have come to court Lord Sesshomaru. You've impressed me. That's why I requested to watch over you as you recovered."

"Thank you Yemon," Rin quietly responded.

He gave her a grin that showed off his fangs. "Long live the next Lady of the West. After today, I'd even give my life for you Princess."

Someone laughed from her right. She turned to see Yukio there. "Hell, after today, I'd give up all the gold in the world to have a woman like you." Rin blushed. "That Lord Sesshomaru of yours must be something else."

Kenta laughed. "Trust me Yukio, the mere sight of Lord Sesshomaru is something else. I've never seen a demon who could kill waves of men just by flicking his finger."

Another man spoke up. "Well I heard..."

Karasaya came closer, and Rin lost what the other man was saying. "Well My Lady, it seems the reputation of Lord Sesshomaru and the Lady Rin continues to grow."

Rin wasn't sure what to say. "That doesn't matter to me Karasaya." _I only want peace between the humans and demon of the Western Lands. That way Sesshomaru and I can be happy together. _"All that matters to me now is a meal and to go back to sleep."

The dog demon laughed. "As you wish My Lady."

"Lady Rin?" Yemon asked. She turned to her new-found friend. "Would you give me the honor of collecting your sword?"

She smiled. "Please do."

Yemon rushed towards the corpse and hopped up on top of it. He pulled the sword from the demon's eye. A large yell of victory surged through the men and demons there. Rin couldn't help but smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru caught her scent long before the guards announced her return. _After a week and a half, Rin has finally come back. _He thought about rushing out to great her, but Akina had kept herself nearby at all times. He decided to watch from the balcony that overlooked the front door. Akina still thought that Rin was merely his pet and had no idea how close they really were. He didn't intend to let her think any differently.

Akina followed him to his viewing spot. "I see that your human has returned home. Did you miss her?"

Sesshomaru moved his eyes to look at her but immediately looked away. The green hair was truly an eyesore. "My advisors have an important role here. Of course I look forward to their return." She frowned obviously annoyed at getting such a generic answer.

The demon lord watched as the group walked through the front doors. He immediately frowned. Rin was slightly limping. "Karasaya and Isas," Sesshomaru bellowed, "report to my study. Rin join us after you've eaten." He saw the looks of fear cross Karasaya's and Isas' faces. They knew that he was angry. Sesshomaru towards his study. Akina was still standing there. "You're not invited to the discussion." He walked passed her and continued on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin choked down her rice cakes as fast as she could. "Slow down Rin," Ine said as she brought her a glass of water. The woman didn't bother to answer. She wanted to finish her dinner as quickly as she could. She would have skipped it completely if she hadn't been so hungry. They didn't leave Shinakio right after breakfast and didn't even stop for lunch before they left. _I have to get up there as soon as I can. I'm sure Sesshomaru is chewing them out because I came back injured again._

"You eat like an animal."

Rin paused and looked up to find Akina sitting across the table from her. She was about to respond when Jaken chimed in. "You leave her alone Akina! It would be rude for Rin to keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting."

Rin smiled graciously at Jaken. _It's surprising that he's actually being nice for once._ She finished her food and stood up. "Excuse me," she sarcastically said to Akina and headed towards the study. Rin's right ankle was still sore from spraining it a few days earlier, but she had no problem putting weight on it. Climbing the stairs was a different story. After the exhausting climb, she stopped in front of the study door.

"Come in Rin," Sesshomaru's voice came through the door. The woman walked into the study to find Karasaya and Isas sitting in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Neither of them looked back when she entered. Sesshomaru looked up at her though. Rin's eyes connected with his for a moment. They were impossible to read. He then looked back down at Karasaya. "Continue Karasaya."

Karasaya continued his story, "After we cleaned up the aftermath from the battle at Chickaze, we returned to Shinakio and escorted the Chickaze villagers back home." Isas got up from his stool and motioned for Rin to sit. She did so. "We stayed there for a few days helping them fix some of buildings that had been damaged. I'm not sure what they'll do about their crops. The demon slayers took a lot of what was in the storage. We recovered some of it, but still..."

Sesshomaru nodded at the report. "Is that everything?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then the two of you are dismissed. Rin stay here." The two demons bowed. Karasaya immediately turned for the door. Isas gave Rin a frown of pity before following. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru, but he was looking away from her. She decided not to say anything and waited for him to speak. "In many battles," he finally said, "a commander will stay behind the rest of his army. Not because he is afraid, but because losing him could cripple the army's advancement." The demon lord looked over at her. Rin still couldn't read his eyes. "Yet you always put yourself right there in the battle."

She looked down in guilt. He was right: she always went too far. _But if I hadn't done that, who knows how many lives could have been lost. It was the right thing to do..._ "I do what I feel is right My Lord." His eyes tightened, and Rin got a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Is he upset at my answer? _Sesshomaru turned back away and didn't answer. Rin sat there and was getting more agitated at each passing minute. "Well?! Aren't you even going to tell me what you're thinking?!"

Sesshomaru looked back at her in surprise. His face softened. "Come here Rin." She blinked in surprise herself but went over to him. Sesshomaru pulled the woman into his arms and positioned her so she was sitting sideways on his lap out of any danger from his spiked armor. "You're not immortal, and for some reason you think you're invincible."

Rin gave him a smile. "I've already told before 'I do what I feel is right.'" She lowered her head on his shoulder. "I know you worry about me, but I'd be a coward if I didn't fight for my friends. I know you'd do the same." _Even though you'd never admit it..._

"_I am_ immortal though. Such risks aren't as dangerous for me." He paused. "But yes, I would have done the same." Rin lifted her head and smiled up at him. The softness had returned to his eyes. _Good, he's not mad at me. _"From now on though..." His eyes narrowed again. Rin inwardly sighed. "...you aren't going on these pity missions-."

"But these are your people Sesshomaru! Human or demon, if they need your help, I'm going to go help!"

"Karasaya and Isas apparently aren't able to keep you out of trouble. I don't understand why no one came and told me what was going on. It would have only taken Isas a half of day to come notify me and return. Do you know why no one came?"

Rin frowned in guilt once again. "You wouldn't have let us stop the demon slayers."

"Do you _know_ that?"

She blinked. "The wolf demons aren't technically allied with the Western Lands in any way. Why would you have helped them?"

"I understand the threat that these demon slayers are. Letting them go to the north does not mean that would not have returned to the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't come get you."

"At this point it does not matter."

"I still planning on going to help those who ask for it." She braced herself for the inevitable no.

"If you hadn't interrupted me, you would already know that you could." She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Sesshomaru's face didn't give anything away. "You aren't going on these pity missions unless _I_ am accompanying you."

She was dumbfounded for a moment, but then the woman couldn't help but smile. "Even if they're only humans asking for our help?"

"I will leave it up to you to decide who needs aid and who doesn't."

_And sometimes he still manages to surprise me!_ "Thank you My Lord! Is this a new duty that comes with me becoming your mate?"

"You think you could just sit around idly as the Lady of the West?" Sesshomaru asked with humor that surprised her.

She smiled. "Of course not." The demon lord lowered his head and gave her a long kiss. _I really had missed him. _The kiss was amazing but much too short. _Soon, we won't have to hide our affection for __each other. _"Speaking of becoming your mate, Akina obviously still hasn't left."

"It does not matter. Akina has already told me she's not interested in becoming my mate."

"Then why is she still here?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "She's not interested while you are still around."

Rin swallowed. "I see. You think she's going to try to kill me?"

"I don't see any other reason to explain why she hasn't left yet," Sesshomaru responded. Rin nodded. "Go find Haya and prepare for bed. I will be personally guarding you tonight."

She gave him a soft smile. "Just like old times..." Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss. After a moment he let her go.

"Get going. I'll be down in a while."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru waited on Rin's balcony until he didn't hear Haya's voice any longer. He didn't want to intrude on Rin's privacy while she was preparing for bed. It was something that always mystified him about the human girl. When she was younger, she had an amazing amount of energy during the day but was always tired at night. He had thought perhaps she needed to settle down during the day or maybe it was the sun that gave her her energy. As she grew older, he began to understand the human better. The time she spent sleeping and the food that she ate was like fuel for her body. _So incredibly weak but capable of great strength. _The demon lord had thought that it was a waste of time. It was another weakness of humans to have to waste a large portion of their time eating and sleeping. _Now though..._ Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. _Now, some of the best conversations happen when the castle is gathered to eat dinner with Rin. And when she sleeps... _He inwardly sighed. He had spent so much time trying to figure out the puzzle on trying to make her immortal. Sometimes he used the time when she was sleeping to gather his thoughts. He was still confused on his own feelings about the woman. He knew that he loved her; he couldn't deny that any longer, but why was something he still hadn't figured out.

"Why do watch the moon so much?"

Sesshomaru turned around to find Rin behind him. Her long dark hair draped over her shoulders and tossed around in the cool night breeze. She crossed her arms like she was trying to keep the heat in her body. He wasn't surprised; she was wearing a thin nightgown. "I was only thinking, not watching the moon."

The young woman walked up beside him and looked up into the sky. "Sometimes I watch it too, and I pretend my parents are up there watching me. I wonder if they'd be pleased with my life. Other times I just watch the moon. It's such a mystery. The moon is large and beautiful, yet it runs away from the sun everyday. Is it because the moon is afraid of the sun or because it's supposed to watch over the night?" Sesshomaru didn't respond. It was usual for Rin to talk at great length about nothing at all. She never expected an answer. The woman continued after a moment. "Sometimes I watch the moon because it reminds me of you." She looked over to him and smiled. "You have a moon on your forehead so it reminds me of you." Her breath was freezing in the cool air as she spoke.

"You should go back inside."

The woman nodded and headed back into her room. Sesshomaru followed close behind. She sat down in her bed and looked up at him. "You're going to stay here all night?" He nodded. After a few moments, she looked away and climbed under her blankets. "Good night My Lord."

"Good night Rin." He sat down in front of her short bed. It didn't sit up high, but it was more prestigious to have a bed that sat in a frame than merely laying on a cot. The demon lord positioned himself so he could see if anyone came in through the door or through the balcony entrance. _I don't trust Akina, so this is the best way I can guarantee Rin's safety. _He had also told Isas to have someone keep an eye on Akina throughout the rest of her stay. Isas had said Yemon would be more than happy to keep an eye on her. _That is interesting. I thought Yemon didn't care for humans at all. Yet Isas said Yemon had become very protective of Rin. I'll have to ask Rin later if she knows why._ Suddenly, he felt something tugging at his hair. The demon lord turned his head to see Rin twirling a piece of his hair around her fingers.

She noticed him looking at her and blushed. "Sorry, it's just that...your hair is very pretty."

"Would you like me to move?"

"No!" She smiled bashfully up at him. "It's nice to have you so close."

He nodded and turned his head back around. He felt her tug at his hair a few more times before she stopped. _Perhaps now she will sleep._ There was no movement for a while, and he thought she had. He turned to look back at her to find her eyes were still open, and she was looking up at him. "Are you not tired?"

"I am, but...you...I'm having trouble falling asleep."

"Why?"

A blush crossed her cheeks again. "It's hard to sleep with you here." She sat up and came closer to him. He turned to face her. "Sesshomaru..." She leaned in and kissed him. The demon wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. He felt his heart beat quicken. He didn't let go and continued to press his lips against hers. After a few minutes she pulled away. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest. He was suddenly glad that he had left his armor up in his quarters. "Sesshomaru, I love you."

He pulled her into another kiss. The great demon lord still had trouble openly sharing his feelings with the woman. It was something he would have to work on. "Rin..." He trailed off.

She smiled. "It's okay. Your eyes tell me." _My eyes?_ He didn't think on it because she gave him another passionate kiss. The thought of taking her as his mate right there crossed his mind, but he pushed it away. It would be foolish to do it now.

"So are you going to sleep tonight?" He finally asked.

Rin laughed. "Perhaps." She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "You're so warm." He raised an eyebrow at the comment. Sometimes he forgot how odd humans were. The changing seasons affected them so much. _So a little bit of warmth is now making her tired? _He thought about it for a moment. _She used to sleep by AhUn when she was younger..._

"If my heat will help you sleep, then I'll lay beside you." Rin blushed, and for once didn't say anything. She nodded at his suggestion. The woman moved so she was back under her blankets. Sesshomaru decided to lay on her other side so he could still watch the door. He laid beside her on top of her blankets. Rin pressed herself against him and rested her head on his right arm.

"Good night," she said and gave him a small kiss. She leaned her head into his chest. After a while, Sesshomaru decided that she must have fallen asleep.

He looked down at her. The human woman was very beautiful. _Human... _Sesshomaru had always found humans to be disgusting creatures, but Rin had somehow changed his feelings towards them. _Her features are different from those of dog demons._ Dog demon women often had strong faces with high cheekbones and bright eyes. Usually their hair was a lighter color, white or another light shade. The features combined made for very attractive women. The were looked on by other demon clans and even human men as being very exotic and very desirable. _So why is it that when I could have my choice at any dog demoness, I'm overly attracted to this human? _Sesshomaru looked over the face of his future mate. Her soft features and dark hair were much more...inviting.

Sesshomaru lightly stroked the side of her cheek with his left hand. He paused after a moment as a thought struck him. _My left arm was part of Bakusaiga, a sword made to protect her._ It was a puzzling aspect. He hadn't even known at the time why that power had erupted out of him. _All to protect Rin..._ It was the reason he had wasted so much time with Naraku. _ I told myself it was because he had deceived me, but I hadn't really bothered with him until he taken Rin. _It had been a trap of course. _Even Naraku had been able to see what she meant to me. Why didn't I ever see it?_ When Rin had died the second time, his mother had made comments that suggested she also saw it. _Even then I wouldn't have admitted it. _Then weeks later, he had created Bakusaiga along with regrowing his left arm. Sesshomaru looked at his left hand. _For Rin..._ He couldn't imagine not having the arm now. _To hold Rin with..._

He inwardly sighed. _Human..._ Everyone had been able to tell that the girl was important to him, yet he still couldn't figure out exactly why. _Why had father fallen in love with a human? _That question wasn't too difficult to answer. If he had been betrothed to a woman like his mother, he would have left her also. _So why is it that I have fallen in love with Rin?_ He could think of a dozen reasons why he was attracted to her. When she was sword playing with him, he was fiercely attracted to her. And at times like this, when she was completely helpless, he felt the desire to protect her. It couldn't be just to have someone to love; he could have chosen a dog demon woman if that was the case. He thought back to his father. _Perhaps that's the answer...Rin is nothing like Mother._ He narrowed his eyes at the thought. His mother made a fine Lady of the West – she was a fine leader, strong, and demanded the attention of anyone she was around, and Rin had the same qualities. That put that theory to rest. _But Rin also smiles. Hmmm, that is what I had told Rin...that I saved her because of her smile. Had that really been why? Or was it because she had tried to save me first?_ Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen at his surprise. That was it! _Rin had fallen in love with me first..._ It was more than that though. Many of the dog demon women "loved" him. They all wanted to be his mate and would do anything to please him. _But Rin wants nothing more than my happiness. _The woman could read him like no one else could, and she always seemed to know what he was thinking. She never looked down on him, and at times even tried to _protect him_. Sesshomaru frowned and pulled his future mate closer. He rested his head on top of hers. _She'd never leave me._ _I only wish I could keep her from dying._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That smells wonderful Ine."

The dog demoness smiled. "I just hope Rin likes it. The meat you brought back, Ori, is perfect."

Ori smiled. "Anything for our princess." The two of them laughed. Ine herself was very excited at the news that Lord Sesshomaru was going to take Rin as his mate. That would definitely make things around the castle interesting.

Haya walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall beside the door. "What is it Haya? You look like you've seen a spirit," Ori said. Ine sat Rin's breakfast down and turned to hear Haya's answer.

The pig demon woman stood there for a moment catching her breath. "I only hope he didn't see me! What if he kills me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lord Sesshomaru... I went in to Rin's room to wake her, and Lord Sesshomaru was..." Haya turned to make sure no one else was around. She then continued in a whisper, "he was asleep in Rin's bed with her."

The room was very quiet for a moment. Ine exchanged glances with Ori. "Haya, are you sure?"

"Why would I make this up?!"

Ori let out a giggle. "Do you think he..."

"What?!" Ine exclaimed. "Ori! How could you think that way?!" She turned to Haya. "Well Haya?"

Haya's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one who saw them," Ori said.

"It didn't look like it," Haya said. "They both looked like they had been sleeping."

"There you go!" Ine said. "Rin was tired when she got home yesterday. I doubt anything happened."

"But why would Lord Sesshomaru be tired unless he had overexerted himself?" Ori asked.

"Ori!"

"What are you gals raising so much commotion about?" Mio walked into the room.

"Just that Rin may already be the new Lady of the Western Lands," Ori answered.

"You don't know that!" Haya chimed in.

"And if you don't be quiet," Ine added, "Akina is going to hear you!"

The group settled down a bit. "What are you talking about?" Mio asked. Haya retold her story in more detail. To Ine, it didn't sound like anything had happened between them. _For one, they probably wouldn't have still had their clothing on._

Mio moved over to where Ori was sitting and sat down beside her. "Sounds to me like he was just welcoming her home. Cat demon males will often hold their females when they haven't seen them in a while."

"Dog demon males aren't that affectionate," Ori said.

"But humans are," Haya added.

Mio nodded. "Maybe he had just missed her."

The room was silent for a moment before Ori started to laugh. Ine couldn't help but to join in. "What's so funny?" Mio asked.

"That does not sound like Lord Sesshomaru." Mio frowned at Ori's answer.

"In any case," Ine said, "we need to get rid of Akina. Quick!"

Ori nodded. "Well Mio had the last great idea. Anybody have another?"

"I just can't believe she walked around the castle like that – half dressed!"

"What are you talking about?" Ine turned to find Rin at the kitchen's door. They all fell silent. "What?" Rin asked.

"How did you sleep?" Ori asked. Ine threw her a warning glance. This wasn't any of their business.

Rin shrugged. "Alright."

"Here Rin. I have your breakfast."

The young woman sat on the bench on the wall near where Haya was standing. "It smells wonderful Ine. I've definitely missed your cooking."

"You'll have to tell us all about your trip. You were gone for nearly the full two weeks Akina has been here," Ori said.

Rin nodded. "Sure, but first tell me what you were talking about."

"Just Akina." Ori told her all about the prank they had pulled while she was gone. Ine thought Rin was going to choke on her food because she was laughing so hard.

"So the green hair was _your_ idea? I wondered why she dyed it," Rin said. "If I had been Lord Sesshomaru, I probably would have asked her to leave right then and there. I'm surprised he didn't."

"I saw him talking to her," Mio said. "He looked fully disgusted. I'm sure he was just trying to get away from her."

"I'm surprised that she stayed," Haya said.

Rin frowned. "She was waiting for me. Lord Sesshomaru told me that she has already refused to be his mate while I was still around. I'm sure she wants to kill me."

Ine exchanged glances with Ori. Suddenly the happy mood of the conversation disappeared. "I guess that means our prank was a waste," Mio said.

Rin shot her a smile. "I think it was wonderful. I wish I had been here to see it!" She sat down her empty plate on the bench beside her. Her tone turned more serious. "Lord Sesshomaru told me that he had Isas keep an eye on her last night. Lord Sesshomaru himself watched over me."

"So that's what you call it," Ori said.

"Ori!"

"What?" Rin asked with a bewildered look on her face.

It was almost to much to bear. Ori was trying to keep from laughing. Haya was looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Mio looked down at her claws. Ine finally caved. "Haya noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was...with you this morning."

The human woman suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. "He just wanted to protect me. You know how over protective he is."

"So you didn't..." Ori started. Rin looked at her in confusion. Ori sighed. "Are you now Lord Sesshomaru's mate or not?"

Rin's cheeks turned bright red. "What?!" she choked out. "No! How could you even ask that?"

"Just wanted to be informed on who the current Lady of the Western Lands is," Ori said.

"Ori!"

"Trust me, I'd let you know if I was," Rin stammered. "Come on Ori! Do you think we'd be that foolish? With Akina here?" The woman looked bewildered.

"Stop it Ori," Ine said. "You're upsetting her, and this isn't any of your business. If Lord Sesshomaru heard you talking to her like this, he'd probably kill you where you stand."

"Not if I got to you first!" Rin grabbed a wooden spoon and set after Ori. The dog demoness jumped up and ran from the kitchen. The human chased after her. Ine and the others followed them out to the dining room. They laughed as Rin pretended to attack Ori with the spoon. Rin suddenly stopped. Ine followed her gaze to see Akina standing at the dining room's entrance.

"Playing with the servants I see," Akina said. Ine was immediately worried. Akina looked very angry.

"My friends and I were just having some fun." Rin took a few steps closer to Akina and stood up tall.

Akina narrowed her eyes. "Not that it matters. You're just the pet. You rank lower than even they do." The dog demoness walked up to Rin. They were within arm's reach of each other. _Rin be careful... _Akina continued, "I don't understand why he is so fond of you. It makes no sense!"

"You don't need to throw a tantrum Akina," Rin said viciously. "Sesshomaru doesn't warm up to everyone." Akina obviously was angered by the comment.

"What did you do you little whore?!" Akina yelled. Ori rushed off. Ine hoped she was going to go get Lord Sesshomaru. "I could smell your scent on him!" Rin was about to respond when Akina backhanded her. The force of the blow sent Rin flying into the nearby wall.

"Rin!" Mio and Haya ran from the room. Ine wasn't sure what to do. Akina was walking over to where the human woman laid. Ine rushed up to her and pulled back her arm. "Leave her alone Akina! You'll regret it if you do any more harm to her!"

"Get off." Akina pushed Ine away and turned back towards Rin. "Everyone is talking about the trouble you are causing. I will consider it an honor to be the one who puts an end to it all." Rin was pushing herself up when Akina grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Rin let out a cry as Akina dug her claws into her chest right below her shoulders.

Suddenly, a flash of armor flew across the room and knocked Akina into the side wall. Rin sank to the floor, and Ine rushed to help her. She watched as Yemon sent a blow to Akina's chest. The demon woman went down hard. Yemon stepped behind her, pulled her up by her hair, and put his other claw at her throat.

"Stop Yemon." Ine turned to see Lord Sesshomaru enter. He looked over at them. Rin, now being supported by Ine, nodded to him to show she was alright. The great demon lord turned back to Yemon and Akina. "It's not proper for one of my mother's court ladies to be killed by a guard. I'll save you the trouble Yemon and do it myself."

"My Lord?" Karasaya had entered the room. "May I offer another suggestion? Perhaps you should let her go so she can warn any others who might want to harm Lady Rin. Let them know that she is well protected and threatening her will only result in death."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded at the suggestion. "Let her go then. Give my mother that warning as well Akina." Yemon released the dog demoness, and she stood up and tossed her hair behind her. _Unbelievable, she still has her pride._ Ine watched her walk out.

Lord Sesshomaru came over to them. The demon didn't look pleased at all. He took Rin from Ine and lifted her into his arms. "I'm alright," Rin told him.

"We'll see." He turned towards the exit. "Haya, come tend to her wounds."

Ori came over to Ine as the rest left the dining room. "Someone is going to get in trouble for that one," she commented.

"I wonder why Isas and Yemon hadn't been keeping a better eye on Akina, " Ine said.

"Perhaps they didn't think she was dumb enough to try to harm Rin during the day."

Ine shook her head. "Akina looked so angry that she probably wasn't even thinking straight." Ori nodded.

"I'm sure she's learned her lesson. Let's hope the next one isn't so stupid."

"Let's hope. She's supposed to be arriving in three days. I wonder if Akina will warn her." Ine sighed disappointed at herself. _To think that I wanted things around her to be interesting. I take that back._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Really, it's not that bad. It will be gone in a few days.

Rin sighed at Haya. "It will take more than a few days for this to heal." She turned her head in the mirror for a better look. On her right cheek was a large purple bruise. _It hurts!_ Not only did it hurt to touch it, but her cheek throbbed in pain. _Not to mention that it looks awful._ She sighed again. "Damn, did she have to use all of her strength to hit me?"

"It will heal Rin," Haya said. She nodded. The cuts under her shoulders from Akina's claws weren't very deep.

"Thanks Haya. I'm going to go find Lord Sesshomaru now." He had left her in her room with Haya, but told her to find him when they were finished. Haya nodded and left the room. Rin followed close behind. She headed for Sesshomaru's study. She slowly pushed open the door. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk. Bakusaiga was laying on top of his desk, and he seemed to be studying the sword. He didn't look up as she walked in. Rin frowned. _He's putting so much effort in trying to make me immortal. It's going to drive him insane._

She walked up to the desk and moved behind it to stand on Sesshomaru's left. She looked down at Bakusaiga. The sword's blade had a fine pattern etched into it. _Yet it was never crafted, only created._ She let out a yelp as she was suddenly pulled into Sesshomaru's lap. He pulled her up so she was sitting sideways in his lap. His right arm wrapped around her waist to hold her there. Rin smiled at him, but he didn't look up. She frowned and let out a sigh. His ear twitched.

Rin smiled. She lightly blew on his ear, and it twitched again. She giggled. The woman was about to do it again when his head turned towards her. His eyes narrowed, and then he looked back towards Bakusaiga. Rin frowned. _What good is looking at a sword all day going to do? _She looked down at it herself. She studied it for a few moments. She suddenly felt as if the sword was calling out to her. _It was created for me..._ She felt the urge to touch it, so she slid her right index finger across the blade. Touching it gave her a funny sensation. Almost as if it was energizing her. Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around hers and pulled it away. She looked to her left to find him watching her. Their noses were almost touching. "You shouldn't touch the blade. I don't know what effects it would have on you," Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded. She understood; it was just like how Sesshomaru couldn't hold the Tessaiga – she should have been more careful.

"Does it call out to you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "The Bakusaiga?" She nodded. "The Tensaiga does at times, but I have never heard the Bakusaiga." Rin wondered if she say something about it calling out to her but decided against it. _The fact that I am connected to the sword is already a sore subject with him. He doesn't need to worry about how deep the connection is. _

"Well, are we going to waste all day in here or are you going to go practice my sword fighting with me? We have a few days before Ryu shows up." Ryu was the last dog demoness coming to "court" Sesshomaru. Rin was excited that it was almost over. _Only two weeks to go!_

The demon didn't say anything at first, but after a few moments, she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Are you sure you can practice with a sore foot?"

"It's no worse than a bruised cheek."

He gave her a small smile and then a light kiss. "Go put on your armor. I'll meet you downstairs." Rin smiled at him and scooted off of his lap.

She went back down to her room to get her armor on. She fumbled with the laces to her breastplate a bit. It was much easier to put on with Haya's help, but she didn't care at the moment. She repositioned her sash so it covered the bottom of the breastplate and then reached for Kiryoku. The woman paused as she caught her reflection in the mirror. _How is that possible? _Rin walked closer to the mirror. She moved Kiryoku to her left hand and then ran her right had lightly over her cheek. It didn't hurt as much as it had merely ten minutes ago. The dark purple bruise was now a faint yellow and green bruise. _I'm human! It couldn't of healed that fast! _

"Are you ready Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice came through her door.

"Yes." She tucked Kiryoku into her sash and headed towards her lord. It was a mystery she would have to figure out later.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Another long update... I'm not even gonna try to apologize for this one. I deserve all the anger. LOL. Thanks for putting up with my slowness and sticking with me. It took me so long to get this chapter the way I wanted.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! There were so many of you! Thank you! Thank you! Some of you have some great ideas too!**

**So one more woman to go...and more fun after that! **

**P.S. If you've figured out where I'm going with this, don't say anything in reviews. We don't want to ruin it for everyone else. ;)**

**Love you guys!**


	13. Ami

After Sesshomaru returned to the Western Castle with Rin in tow, he resumed his duties as Lord of the West, but doesn't that include producing an heir? As his mother sends prospective women his way, how will it change his feelings towards Rin?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 13**

**Ami**

Karasaya walked up the flight of stairs to the Lady's throne. The Lady of the Western Lands sat there with an annoyed look on her face. It was a sign that Karasaya was in for it. _Usually she sits there with a smile – her way of saying she has more power then you and you'd better remember that. _He cleared the last few stairs to the top and stopped in a low bow. "You summoned me My Lady?"

She didn't answer at first. She glared at Karasaya obviously agitated. "I want an update on my son," she finally snarled.

"Is there something in particular that you would like to know?"

"What is going on in his head?!" She sat up and slammed both hands down on the arms of her throne. "And don't try to hide anything Karasaya!"

"Forgive me My Lady, but if you're referring to the visit from Akina, I don't see what the problem is. She and Lord Sesshomaru did not see eye-to-eye," Karasaya answered in a casual tone.

"Let me guess? Akina tried to hurt Rin," the Lady said sarcastically.

"She _was_ threatening her."

The dog demoness pounded her right fist down. "That's the same ridiculous answer I keep getting! This whole thing had nothing to do with the human!"

Karasaya narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you never intended for any of those women to try to assassinate Rin?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "How dare you accuse-"

"I thought we were going to be honest," Karasaya cut her off.

The demoness sunk back into her seat. "I did intend to scare Rin off. Sesshomaru needs to not be distracted by her any longer."

"So this was never about him finding a 'date' for the gathering?"

"Of course it was. I sent some very good candidates his way. It's not my fault that he's acquired his father's taste in women. I'd arrange a marriage for him like my own was, but he's much too stubborn for that. It would be easier for me to disown him and produce a new heir."

"Isn't it Lord Sesshomaru's decision? You no longer have power over him. You are forgetting that?" Karasaya asked.

The Lady of the West looked away from him. "_I_ hold the loyalty of the dog demons though, not Sesshomaru...especially after this last fiasco."

Karasaya nodded. He had to agree with her. _But she doesn't understand what Lord Sesshomaru is doing though. By having Rin working with the humans of the Western Lands, they are coming under Lord Sesshomaru's control. Those humans won't attempt to wipe out the demons, but work with them. In the long run, he's helping out the dog demons tremendously...unless they plan on leaving the Western Lands all together. _"In good time, you'll see how Lord Sesshomaru's actions are benefiting the dog demons."

"Don't make me laugh." She sighed. "It doesn't matter. At the gathering, he'll have to explain himself to all of the dog demons. Then we'll see how loyal they are."

"Is that what you want? For the dog demons to turn on him?"

She slowly stood up and walked past Karasaya to his right. She stood there staring out over the lands. The clouds covered most of everything, but it was still a spectacular view. "I wanted Sesshomaru to be great. A proud leader like his father." She paused. "The next Great Dog Demon."

"The Great Dog Demon fell in love with a human..." Karasaya quietly mentioned.

The demoness turned around and scowled at him. "Enough of this conversation. It's going nowhere!" She returned to her seat and angrily flopped down. "Has Sesshomaru taken Rin as his mate?"

Karasaya blinked in surprise. "What?"

The annoyed look returned to her face. "Be honest with me Karasaya. Akina had said something about it."

"No, and that is the honest truth." She glared up at him. "I swear it My Lady."

"Good. Then I have one more demoness going to meet with him. I want you to personally give me your word that she will not be harmed."

"Of course My Lady, but even I can't protect her from Lord Sesshomaru if she threatens Rin," Karasaya said with a bow.

"Sesshomaru isn't the one I worry about. Apparently Rin has been the one causing most of this trouble. Nothing could please me more than to see her leave the castle."

Karasaya frowned. _I don't see that happening. _"Well then, if Ryu is ready, I'll escort her to the castle."

"Ryu isn't going."

"Then who-"

The Lady continued, "Ryu has no desire to be put in the same situation that many of the others have. Even the chance of becoming Sesshomaru's mate isn't worth the risk to her." She made a gesture to one of the guards standing nearby. "Therefore, I have a replacement. She actually volunteered. Apparently, a human being there doesn't seem to bother her."

A moment later, the guard appeared with a young demon woman following him. _Ami?!_ Karasaya was frozen in shock. _Ami __**volunteered**__?! _"You summoned me My Lady?"

"If you are ready, Karasaya will be escorting you to the Western Castle."

The demon woman bowed. "I'll go collect my things and return shortly."

As soon as she was gone, Karasaya questioned the Lady of the West. "Why would Ami volunteer? Have you pushed her to do this? What is your plan now? Don't tell me you're sending her to kill Rin?!"

The demoness narrowed her eyes. "Enough! I don't know her intentions, but trust me it isn't my choice to send her." Karasaya was surprised. "Ami is a very valuable servant. If anything happens to her, I'll hold you personally responsible." He nodded his understanding.

Ami returned at that moment. "I'm ready Karasaya." He didn't respond, and began to descend the stairs. Without a word, he flew off towards the castle leaving Ami to follow him. She caught up to him quickly and came up beside him. Karasaya noticed her glancing over every once in a while. He didn't look back.

Ami had been born in the Western Castle shortly after Lord Sesshomaru. Her mother had been a handmaiden to the Lady of the West, and so Ami followed in her mother's footsteps. Karasaya had been a few decades older than Lord Sesshomaru, but he still "grew-up" with him and Ami. The three of them had been good friends. Rumors had started in the castle that Ami was being raised to become Lord Sesshomaru's future mate, and he had never mentioned any unhappiness with those rumors. When the Great Dog Demon had an illegitimate half-demon child, everything changed. Lord Sesshomaru had become determined to destroy every human in the Western Lands, even his new "little brother". It had changed him, and Karasaya and Ami had both seen it. Ami had tried talking to him about it, and it resulted in an fall-out between them. Karasaya didn't think the two had ever spoken since then. Embarrassed, the Lady of the West retreated to her castle in the clouds, and Ami had followed. It was then that Sesshomaru had decided to go after the Tetsuaiga. Karasaya hadn't kept in touch with Ami, but he hadn't been angry at her for what had happened. _But why is she going to go "court" Lord Sesshomaru now? I've pledged my allegiance to My Lord, and if she's going there to stir up old feelings or chase Rin away, I'll personally put a stop to it! This isn't the time for her to be taking revenge against Lord Sesshomaru. _

The pair continued on their journey in silence. Karasaya dove through the trees towards the ground. Ami followed closely. The castle was only a few minutes ahead of them. "Karasaya..." Ami suddenly stopped. Karasaya followed suit and turned around to find she had landed. She stood there with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" he asked agitated.

She looked at him for a moment and then let out a small sigh. "I suppose I had just better come out with it. It will be awkward enough around Sesshomaru. I might as well get over the awkward moment with you now." Karasaya didn't answer, but just stood there looking at her. The cool early-winter winds blew her white hair around her shoulders. It had grown longer since the last time he had seen her. She wore a simple crimson kimono tied with a black sash. _The garments of a handmaiden, not a stuck-up demoness._ Her blue eyes continued to stare at him. _Is she looking me over as I am doing to her?_ After a few minutes, she looked away. "You don't trust me."

He was surprised at her statement, but didn't deny it. "No, I don't, so tell me why you volunteered to visit Lord Sesshomaru."

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

She gave him annoyed look. "Karasaya! You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"No."

She began to laugh. "You haven't changed a bit have you? Always pretending that you're brave..."

Karasaya frowned. "Now just wait a minute! I'm not pretending anything. You're just trying to get me to talk."

"You're so full of it Karasaya. You always wanted to be like Sesshomaru." She frowned, "Though, if you were anything like him, you would have already killed me because you don't trust me."

_Ami..._ Karasaya frowned. "Ami, he's not like that."

"I'll see for myself."

"Ami, when you talked to him last, he had just lost his father," Karasaya said. "Of course he was going to be angry."

"Aren't you forgetting that Sesshomaru went up to the Great Dog Demon had told him that he was going to defeat him? Only a monster says that to his father's face."

Karasaya sighed. _So it looks like she is coming to get revenge on him. _"Fine Ami. Go see for yourself. I don't know why you want to go see him, but if you're planning on harming him or Rin in any way, I _will_ stop you!" _I knew it! This was all a plot to get Lord Sesshomaru and Rin out of the way so the Lady of the West can take over!_

"_I'm_ not the monster Karasaya! I don't plan on doing any harm to anyone!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU COMING?" Karasaya was growing angry. He could feel the demon blood begin to take over. Ami didn't answer; she looked down at the ground. Karasaya forced himself to settle down and waited for her to answer.

Ami looked up after a few minutes. "He's in love with a human?"

"I can't answer that Ami."

She shook her head. "Fine. Don't answer." She looked a way again and begin to walk past Karasaya towards the castle.

As she passed him, Karasaya grabbed her arm. "Ami, I'll answer your question if you answer mine," he said quietly.

She stopped and twisted her head back to look at him. "That's sounds childish."

"No, it's a compromise." He let go of her arm, and she turned around to face him.

She took a deep breath and answered Karasaya's earlier question, "I want to know if he's changed. He _was_ my friend Karasaya. I've never stopped hoping that he'd come back to his senses." The look on her face proved to him that she was telling the truth. _She's genuinely concerned for Lord Sesshomaru._

"Lord Sesshomaru is in love with Rin and plans to take her as his mate," Karasaya said holding up his end of the deal. Ami's eyes opened wide in shock. "I'm sorry, but if you planned on having a chance at becoming his mate, you'll be disappointed. I can't see him changing his mind."

Ami shook her head. "No, that wasn't my intention at all. A human... He's had to have changed then. Is that why your so loyal to him now?"

Karasaya gave her a smile. "I've _always_ been loyal to him. It's my duty," he shrugged. "But when he came back to the castle with a human girl...let's say things have been interesting ever since. Even Inuyasha has come to visit."

"I can't believe it. Everything we hear up in the clouds is hearsay and twisted truth. I've should have come and seen him a long time ago."

"Well, now is your chance Ami. I'll give you a tip." Karasaya began to continue towards the castle. Ami walked beside him.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"If you can't get to Lord Sesshomaru, get to Rin...I mean _Lady_ Rin. She can get our Lord to change his mind about anything."

Ami shook her head. "A human..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After eating lunch, Rin walked into Sesshomaru's study and slid the door closed behind her. Instantly, she let out a sigh. _He's sitting there with Bakusaiga again._ "Sesshomaru, I'm about to leave this you and this castle forever," she said in a sarcastic tone. The young woman sat before his desk. She rested her elbows on top and propped her face up on her hands. Sesshomaru looked over at her. He leaned forward so their noses were almost touching.

"You will do no such thing."

Rin couldn't help but smile. "Will you please give up on the Bakusaiga?"

"It holds something I want, and I won't give up until I find it."

"Demons..." Rin said sarcastically. "I don't think you were ever meant to love. You don't know how."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

_I meant it as a joke, but it has some truth in it. _"You're wasting your time trying to figure out how to keep me alive, instead of spending the time I'm still alive together," Rin said.

The demon lord sat there staring at her. Rin wondered if she had angered him. After a moment, Sesshomaru picked up his sword and returned it to his side. Rin smiled. "Then come here," he instructed her. Rin's heart skipped a beat as she got up and rounded the desk to where Sesshomaru was sitting. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her. Rin rested her head on his right shoulder. _I was going to go suggest we go practice my sword fighting, but I'm rather enjoying this._

They sat there for a few moments not saying anything. Rin looked up at her demon lord. He wasn't looking directly at her, but she could tell he was watching from the corner of his eye. A mischievous thought crossed her mind. Rin gave him a smile and then lightly blew on his ear. It twitched. She let out a giggle, and looked over at Sesshomaru's face. He hadn't moved. She did it again. His ear twitched again. This time she saw Sesshomaru close his eyes. She tried to hold in a laugh. _I must be annoying him._ Suddenly, Sesshomaru stood up with Rin still in his arms. She clutched on to him so she wouldn't fall. The demon headed for the door. "Sesshomaru, where are we going? I'm perfectly capable of walking. My foot is completely healed." He didn't answer, but headed down the hallway opposite of the stairs. _Towards his quarters- _"Sesshomaru?" He carried her into his bedroom. "Sesshomaru?" Rin thought her heart was going to come right out of her chest it was beating so fast.

He finally looked at her. "Rin...for once, can you stop talking?" Rin blinked at the rude comment. She was about to shoot something back at him, when he gave her a small smile. She was completely confused by his behavior but gave him a nod.

Sesshomaru laid her down on his bed. _Is he... Now?!..._ Rin was too scared to move. The demon came over top her and pushed his arms under her back. He lifted her head up. His white hair fell down over his shoulders blocking her view of the rest of the room. Sesshomaru gave her a deep kiss. _This is like paradise..._ Rin closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She dug her hands into the hair on either side of his head, and her thumbs rested on his cheeks. Sesshomaru let her go after a moment and moved to kiss her neck. "Sesshomaru..." He returned to her mouth after a moment.

When the kiss ended, Rin opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru looking down at her. She couldn't read his face. _It's almost as if he's trying to make a decision about me..._ Rin felt a pang in her heart. _Is he __still trying to decide whether or not he should take me as his mate...because I'm human? _"Are you sure about taking me as your mate?" she finally asked.

The look on his face didn't change. "That was decided a long time ago."

"Then what is it?"

After a few minutes, he answered, "Now isn't the time." Rin frowned disappointed that he didn't answer her question. Then it hit her. Her eyes opened wide. _He meant "now isn't the time" for __**that**__...for taking me as his mate._ Her mouth suddenly felt dry, and she tried to swallow. "Does it frighten you?" he asked. She didn't know what to say, but gave him a slight nod. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "Don't think about it then." He gave her another long deep kiss. She felt him pulling her closer. His hands began to dig into her back, and Rin closed her eyes. Sesshomaru moved back to her neck, and she took a deep breath. She brushed her thumb against his ear, and felt a shiver run through the demon's body. Rin smiled recognizing the pleasure it gave him. She felt him lightly bite at her neck. She gasped at the sensation.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you in there?"

Rin opened her eyes and froze. Sesshomaru turned towards the door. "I do not wish to be disturbed Jaken."

"But My Lord, your next guest has arrived!"

"Leave Jaken!" Sesshomaru tuned back towards Rin and looked down at her. She could clearly see the agitation on his face. He let out a scowl and moved from over top Rin. He sat beside her on his bed and didn't say anything.

Rin sat up beside him. He looked over at her, and the woman couldn't help giving him a bashful smile. He raised an eyebrow at her causing Rin to laugh. He continued to look at her, and she felt her cheeks turning red.

Sesshomaru looked back towards the door. His face had its usual blank look on it, but Rin could see concern in his eyes. "Ami?" he quietly said. He turned back to Rin. "Ryu isn't here; it's someone else. Come with me." He offered his hand. She took it, and the pair left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru descended the stairs towards the main hallway and entrance of the castle. A thousand thoughts flew through his head. _Why would Ami come here? _He looked back at the human woman following him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered what affect Ami would have on Rin. He quickly decided that he would always keep one of the guards with Rin whenever he wasn't with her from that moment on. The pair entered the main hallway. Before them stood Karasaya, Jaken, and Ami. _It's been about two hundred years since we last spoke. If her appearance is any indication, her personality will be the same as it was then._

"Lord Sesshomaru, Ami has come to meet with you," Jaken told him as he approached.

Sesshomaru stopped before the demoness. Rin came up beside him to his right. He just stared at Ami, and she returned the cold look. After a few moments, Karasaya spoke up, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure you remember Ami." He nodded at the ridiculous notion that he could forget her. "Ami," Karasaya continued, "our Lord Sesshomaru and my fellow advisor Lady Rin." Ami gave the both of them a short bow.

"Thank you for receiving me into your castle My Lord," Ami said. Sesshomaru gave her a nod. _So she does remember that we left on bad terms._

"Jaken, show Ami to her room. Karasaya and Rin, come with me." Sesshomaru headed back towards his study. His advisors followed behind him. When they reached the study, he took a seat on the short stool behind his desk. Karasaya and Rin sat before him. "What does she want?"

Karasaya sighed. "To make amends, but it appears that you're not interested."

"Don't assume anything Karasaya. She could have done that at any time. Why did my mother send her as a candidate for my escort to the gathering?"

"Your mother said she volunteered."

"Ridiculous."

"I believe her." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Karasaya. _So why would Ami choose now of all times to come settle our differences? _He looked at Rin who was silently listening to the conversation.  
The answer suddenly became clear to him.

"Ami came because of Rin," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. Rin didn't appear surprised, but raised an eyebrow. _Why would she be? All these women have come to harm her._

"Yes." Karasaya confirmed.

"Then I want a guard with Rin at all times."

"She's not here to harm Rin. Ami's already told me that," Karasaya said.

"It makes no difference," the demon lord said. Karasaya nodded that he would obey.

"If Ami's not here to harm me, then why would she come because of me ?" Rin asked in confusion. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

After a moment, Karasaya did. "The three of us used to be friends." He glanced up at Sesshomaru. _He wants my permission to continue the story. _Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced but nodded for him to continue. _Rin needs to hear it here before someone gives her a twisted version of our history. _Karasaya continued, "we were all close in age, and were raised in the castle here together. When Lord Sesshomaru's father was...dishonored...because of Inuyasha, our Lord decided that he would defeat his father to bring honor back to the dog demon clan. Ami disagreed with him, and they parted ways. That was nearly two hundred years ago."

Rin blinked. "Two hundred years? Well, it's about time she came back to apologize! I can't believe she would get mad at him over that. Did she really expect anything else from Sesshomaru? Of course he'd defend his clan's honor!" Sesshomaru was taken aback. Apparently Rin knew him better than anyone...

Karasaya smiled. "Our Lord wasn't so...angry back then."

"Enough," Sesshomaru cut him off. He didn't need to be insulted to his face.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Rin said. "Why doesn't she just apologize then? Why would any of this have to do with me?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes thought back to his last conversation with Ami. How would he explain the issue to Rin?

_Ami walked into Sesshomaru's quarters. Her white hair flowed behind her and landed on her blue kimono as she stopped before him. "Karasaya told me you were leaving."_

"_I'm going to take my place as the Lord of the Western Lands," he told her. "My father is no longer worthy of the title." The thought of him mating with a human disgusted him. "I'm going to go defeat him."_

"_You're not strong enough."_

"_He's battling now with __Ryuukatsusei. The battle will leave him weak. He will be easy to defeat."_

"_That's cold Sesshomaru." _

_He turned to his friend. "You expect me to let him live? Will __**you **__allow him to bring the half-demon child with him here once it's born? I will not permit such filth in this castle!"_

_She walked up to him and held onto his arm. "But it's your __**father**__! Let him stay with that human woman and disown him. You don't have to kill him."_

"_Don't get involved Ami." He turned and pushed her aside, and she let out a small gasp of surprise._

"_You're a monster!"_

"_Believe what you want, but you won't change my mind."_

"_You know what Sesshomaru...I had always hoped that you'd take me to be your mate. I very much care for you, but if this is how you treat your own father, then how would you treat me? I don't think you're capable of love Sesshomaru! And believe me! I have __**no**__ interest in being your mate any longer!"_

"_Do as you wish." Ami's face changed in surprise and hurt. He walked out of the room and left her behind._

"She was intended to be my mate by arranged marriage," Sesshomaru said. He opened his eyes and looked over at Rin. She was clearly surprised.

"Do you think she's come to apologize in order to...does she want to be your mate now?" Rin slowly asked.

"She assured me that she didn't," Karasaya said.

"And what do you say Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked his future mate over. She was obviously upset.

"Whatever her intentions are, it doesn't concern me. If she wants to apologize, I will leave it up to her."

Rin nodded and stood up. "I'll leave you then my Lord. I'll find Isas to assign me an escort."

"Take Karasaya with you," She nodded and the two of them headed for the door. Rin turned back to glance at him before she left. Her face told him that she wanted something else, but she shut the door behind her.

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned. He'd have to prepare himself for the inevitable confrontation with Ami. If she did anything to harm Rin though, he'd kill her just as he did the others. It didn't matter to him that they may have been friends once.

_You're a monster_ came ringing back into his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent through the castle. It was already dark outside, and she hadn't been in her room. He headed towards the great room opposite the dinning room in the front of the castle. He saw Yemon there at the door. He was watching Rin practice with Kiryoku inside the hall. "You are dismissed for now." The younger demon nodded and moved out of the way.

"You did a fine job teaching her My Lord," Yemon said as he left. Sesshomaru nodded at his compliment.

The demon lord walked toward his human woman. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took Tensaiga from his side and jumped into Rin's practice. She was surprised when Kiryoku met with Tensaiga. She gave Sesshomaru a smile. He didn't return it. "You could have been easily assassinated at this moment."

She turned so she was facing him head on. Kiryoku and Tensaiga crossed in front of them. "Yemon had my back," she countered

"He also would have been assassinated."

Rin laughed. "Then perhaps I should only go into battle with you."

"But now you are in battle _against_ me."

She gave a sly smile. "Then I guess I _am_ in trouble," she said playfully. She pushed Tensaiga down and then attacked at Sesshomaru's chest. He easily brought Tensaiga up to block and then countered the attack towards her left shoulder.

"If you were going to practice your sword play, you should have worn your armor," he scolded her.

"I'd say the same to you My Lord." Sesshomaru blinked and realized she was right. He hadn't been wearing his armor. "By the way, why haven't you been wearing your armor lately?" she asked. He didn't answer as he blocked another one of her attacks. He swung towards Rin's legs. She jumped out of the way.

"I have no reason." Rin shrugged. Sesshomaru truthfully had found himself spending more time with the woman as of late. His armor only got in his way when with her.

Rin swung at at his left shoulder but faked as he went to block. She rolled her body onto the floor and came up beside his legs on his right. She swung at his right leg, but he easily moved out of the way with his quick speed. Her sword missed only by centimeters though. The demon was very impressed. He reversed his momentum and headed back towards her. He swung down at her head, but she rolled out of the way and came back up to her feet. She didn't attack again, so he paused his own attack. "Tell me something," she quietly said. "If I wasn't around, would you take Ami to be your mate?"

"If I had not found a suitable mate, and a marriage was arranged for me, it would have been my duty to take her."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." Rin lunged at his midsection. Sesshomaru lifted Tensaiga to block, but the swords didn't connect. Instead Rin spun around his left side to come behind him. Sesshomaru moved out of the way before she could stab his backside.

"You want to know if I would have chosen her to be my mate." Rin nodded. Sesshomaru swung sideways just below Rin's head. She dropped to the floor and dodged the attack. "Perhaps." The woman quickly lunged up at Sesshomaru's unprotected stomach. He turned his body out of the attack causing Rin to swing at nothing but air. He swung down at her outstretched body, but she rolled away.

He paused as Rin didn't get back up. She laid on her back looking up at him. "Did you love her?"

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked at her forwardness. He was quickly over it though. It was something Rin would ask. It was probably what she had wanted to ask him earlier back in his study. "I don't have to explain-"

She quickly sat up. "I _know_ you don't have to explain yourself! I still want to know though!"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. _I won't deny her. It will only cause her to get angry._ "I didn't know then what love really was. She was my friend, and Rin..." He braced himself. _Damn, how does she always do this to me?! _"Rin, I never cared for her like I care for you."

A blush crossed her cheeks. She looked bashfully down towards the floor. "Thank you." Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at her expression.

"You shouldn't lower your defenses." Sesshomaru moved towards her and slowly swung towards her head. He gave her plenty of time to pick up her sword and move out of the way. Rin giggled at him.

She got back to her feet and swung towards him. Sesshomaru blocked and countered. They continued to go back and forth at each other. He found himself enjoying the encounter more and more at each passing attack. The time he had spent worrying about Ami's affect on Rin had been a waste. The tension passed as quickly as it had come. _That's all Rin needed, some assurance from me. She'd never ask for more._ He was more than impressed with the woman and felt pride in his decision to take her as his mate. Her skills with her sword were greatly improved also.

He found that she was able to hold her own against him, and he actually had to concentrate on blocking her attacks. His idea of using the routine to teach her had worked splendidly. She had learned to predict his movements on the angle of his feet, his body, and his sword. She also had learned the best attacks to follow each of his. Now they didn't follow the routine but were actually dueling each other. Sesshomaru hadn't added any of his demon-powered attacks into the mix yet, but he was sure she would be able to dodge those with time. Rin attacked him once again. She attacked him from his left. He blocked the attack. She used his momentum against him and kicked at his left leg trying to cause him to lose his balance. Sesshomaru stayed on his feet but used her own attack against her. He pushed down with his arm after blocking. The extra pressure caused her to lose her balance as she stood on one foot. The woman went down hard. He grimaced as her head hit the wooden floor. "Rin..."

"I'm alright," she said. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath." She closed her eyes and laid there for a moment. Sesshomaru watched her. He watched as her chest slowly moved up and down. Her kimono had loosened from all the movement, and one of her white legs was exposed. Sesshomaru swallowed as he suddenly wanted to taste her. The demon returned his sword to its sheath. He knelt down beside the woman and placed his lips on hers. Rin's eyes flew open in surprise then closed again as she leaned into him. He moved his arms under her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position. She put her arms around his neck, then moved her legs under her to support herself in a kneeling position. Sesshomaru's lips didn't leave hers except when she took a breath. He closed his eyes and indulged in her taste.

"What are you doing?!" Karasaya's voice came across the room. Sesshomaru released his tight grip on Rin and turned toward the voice. Karasaya was at the entrance with Ami. He had his hand on her arm, and it looked like he was trying to pull her away.

Sesshomaru stood up in anger pulling Rin up with him. He saw her grab Kiryoku from the floor and return the sword to her side. "What is the meaning of this?" He headed towards the pair at the door. Ami just stared at him and Karasaya looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry My Lord," Karasaya said. "We were just walking by."

Ami narrowed her eyes at Karasaya and then looked back at Sesshomaru. "Actually, I saw the two of you sword fighting and was intrigued. Then you..." She looked down. "...well I couldn't look away." Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to say to her. He wanted her to explain her intentions as to why she was there, but now didn't seem like the right time.

"I think you have the answers you came here for Ami," Karasaya said. "Perhaps it would be better if you just left."

Anger crossed Ami's face. "I don't think so Karasaya! I don't have any answers yet!"

"What is it that you want to know?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru instantly regretted her asking that.

Ami looked back at Rin in surprise. "Well...I just wanted to know which rumors were true and which weren't."

"What rumors?" Rin asked.

"Now might not be the best time," Karasaya interrupted.

"Hush Karasaya!" Rin said. "What rumors?!" she asked impatiently.

Ami looked back and forth between the three of them. She didn't look to sure about discussing her intentions with Rin. "I used to be friends with Lord Sesshomaru, before he became so cold." She glanced up at him and then back at Rin. "I heard he had changed, and I wanted to know if it was true."

"What difference does it make to you?" Rin asked shortly. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. Apparently she was determined to fight on his behalf. The memory of her as a child trying to nurse him back to health crossed his mind.

Ami blinked. "I cared for him as my friend. It worried me to see him change like he did. I wanted to see if he had come back to his senses."

"So you could be friends again?"

"Yes."

Rin's face darkened. "What an awful thing to say!" Sesshomaru thought that Ami and Karasaya looked just as surprised as he was. "What kind of friend is only a friend with someone when they act a certain way?! Sesshomaru has never changed since I've known him! Just like everyone else, he's capable of good and dark thoughts. It seems like you're only willing to be around him when he's in a good mood. When he's having those dark moments, acting coldly as you said, it seems like you abandoned him. Those were the times that he needed you! That's what friends are for...to always be around to help you whenever you need them, good times or bad. And true friends are usually able to help pull you out of those dark moods and bring the best out of you!" No one said anything, so Rin continued.

"So my answer to you Ami is that no, Sesshomaru has not changed one bit. He only needed a friend to help pull him out of his dark mood, and you weren't there for him!" The room was silent for a moment. Sesshomaru was astonished at Rin's defense of him. He now understood how Rin had gotten an army to follow her into a suicide battle a few weeks ago. She was a compelling speaker, and he had a new respect for her.

Ami looked up to Sesshomaru. "You love her don't you?"

Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten. _Why is it that everyone is demanding to know my feelings tonight? _He inwardly sighed. He had lost control of the situation once again because of Rin. He was beginning to get used to it. "Yes."

She nodded and looked back towards Rin. "I can see why." Rin's jaw dropped in surprise. The demoness turned to Karasaya. "You're right Karasaya. I have my answers, and I should leave now." She turned towards the door.

"Ami," Sesshomaru said. "You volunteered to stay for two weeks. I expect you to stay here for that time."

She turned back and gave him a small smile. "Yes My Lord." She left and Karasaya quietly followed after her.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin. She was looking back at him. "I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn."

He pulled the woman into his arms. "It seems like I need _your_ protection sometimes." Rin laughed.

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I have no option. I dismissed your guard for the evening." _Either way, I wouldn't pass up the opportunity..._

Rin laughed. "I'm surprised. You actually _do_ have a sense of humor at times."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin bit into piece of venison with all of her might. It didn't really make her feel better to pretend it was Ami, but she continued with her angry thoughts. She had come to breakfast to find that everyone was completely enthralled with the visiting demoness. Ine had handed Rin her food and left. She had told Rin that everyone was excited to see Ami back in the castle. That had made the woman angry beyond belief. She sighed. _Except I don't really know why it makes me so angry..._

She got up and headed outside. Luckily, she had managed to attend breakfast without Isas realizing that one of the guards weren't with her. None of them followed her out into the garden either. Rin sighed as she walked through the dying plants. The wind tossed her hair around her shoulders as she walked into the stable. She didn't see Makoto, the stable master, but AhUn was in his usual spot. She smiled as the dragon demon roared out at her in excitement. "Let's go for a ride AhUn." She took him from his stable and attached his saddle and reins. "Let's go!" She mounted the demon, and they took off. She didn't direct AhUn where to go, but just let him fly. _He must be as restless as I am...I miss the old days of running around with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. _She had been free to do as she liked. She smiled as the cool wind flew through her hair. She had been as free as her and AhUn were now - flying anywhere they wanted.

AhUn suddenly changed directions and headed towards the ground. "What is it?" Rin asked. She could tell the dragon demon was fixed on something. "Do you smell something?" In a few moments, the pair reached the ground in a large open area. She could now smell something cooking. _That must be what AhUn caught scent of. _AhUn galloped along the field. Within a few minutes Rin saw a campsite. There looked to be a family of four humans cooking at a fire. The man, the father Rin assumed, looked up and spotted them.

"Demon! Quick, take cover!" the man yelled to his family. They all began to grab their belongs.

"Wait!" Rin called. "I'm not going to attack you! I apologize for interrupting your meal. My friend here caught the scent of your cooking and came to investigate."

"Hey! It's a lady on the back of that demon," the teenage girl said. She stopped and walked closer to Rin.

"Ruri, get back here!" her mother called.

Rin sighed in frustration. _It's going to be a long road to get the humans and demons of these lands to get along together. _"Please don't let us bother you," Rin said. "We'll be on our way." The woman took AhUn's reins and directed him to head the other direction.

"Why are you riding a demon?"

"Ruri!"

Rin turned her head to see the human girl now only stood a few feet away. "AhUn is my friend." She scratched Ah's head to demonstrate her point. "We've been together for a long time." Now, the rest of the family had paused and were listening to the conversation. The second child, a young boy, walked up closer to his sister.

"Can I pet him?" Rin nodded to the girl. She gently placed a hand on Un's snout and pet him. "Look Jiro," she said to her brother. The boy came up and pet Ah's snout mimicking his sister.

"It's scaly," he said.

Rin laughed. "AhUn is a dragon demon. He belongs to the demon I'm betrothed to."

"Betrothed to?!" the mother said. The couple had come closer. Rin was guessing that they wanted to keep an eye on their children to make sure there was no danger.

"Yes," Rin answered. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is the great dog demon who rules all these lands. I'm going to be his mate."

"Why? Have you been bewitched? Or are you paying off a debt to the demon?" the woman asked. Her dark eyes were so large Rin thought that they were going to pop out of her head.

"No. We care for each other very much. Isn't that why you married your husband?" The woman looked shocked at Rin's question.

"I've never met a dog demon," the girl, Ruri, said. "What is he like? You said he's a lord?"

Rin nodded. "He's very tall and handsome, and his white hair flows down to his knees." She blushed as she described Sesshomaru. "He's quite spectacular. When he's in his true demon form, he looks like a giant white dog."

The girl giggled. "It sounds like you love him very much." Rin blushed and nodded. "How did you meet?"

"Ladies," the father interrupted. "We need to be heading home. Bandits wander these roads, and we need to be in before dark."

"Allow me to accompany you," Rin suggested. "AhUn can offer you some protection." The man didn't look to sure about Rin's offer but nodded. The family began to walk down the dirt road, and Rin followed alongside.

"So how did you meet him?" The girl asked again.

Rin smiled. "When I was a little girl, he saved my life. We've been close ever since."

"Wow, I've never heard of a demon saving a human's life. The demons near our village only hurt and kill us."

Rin frowned. "What are you talking about? That sort of thing shouldn't be happening! Especially here in the Western Lands."

"Demons kill humans all the time. That surprises you?" the man said.

"I've tried very hard to bring peace between the humans and demons of these lands."

The woman scoffed. "Well, you must have missed our village."

"Misaki and Suzuki are the twin forest demons," Ruri explained in a somber tone. Her dark eyes became very large. "They kill anyone who goes near the forest." AhUn suddenly lifted up his twin heads and sniffed at the air.Rin frowned at the demon.

"And since we need the wood from the forest to sustain our village," the man spoke, "it is quite a problem. Not to mention we can't do any hunting there either."

Rin looked down. She almost felt ashamed. "I didn't know." _What will it take..._ "I'll accompany you to your village. I'd like to see if they'd come out to talk to me."

"Ridiculous!"

Rin spun her head around to find that Lord Sesshomaru was behind her. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'd ask the same to you," he said coldly. Her demon lord didn't look very happy.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru?" the girl asked. Rin looked down at her. The family looked very stunned to see the dog demon standing there. She looked back to Sesshomaru. He looked down at the girl but showed no emotion on his face.

"Forgive my manners." Rin hopped down from AhUn's back. "Yes, this is Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon nodded at the group of humans but made no comment. He turned to Rin. "You still haven't answered my question. I recall telling you to stay with Isas or one of the other guards."

"They weren't available," she stated matching his arrogant tone. "Besides, AhUn and I wanted to get away for a while." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the comment. _He almost looks hurt by the comment. _"I wasn't running away." She said sarcastically.

"I have no doubts." Rin gave him a smile. "Who are these forest demons you were going to talk to?" She retold him the story about the demons and the villagers' troubles. He nodded when she finished. "I told you I would accompany you when you wished to do this sort of thing. Have you forgotten?"

"Of course not My Lord."

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to soften. "Then lead the way." Rin smiled from ear to ear and hopped onto AhUn's back. Sesshomaru mounted just behind her.

The human family didn't look too certain about Sesshomaru. "Lead the way. We'll talk to Misaki and Suzuki for you," Rin said now excited about Sesshomaru being there with her. _Our first mission together!_

"You're a dog demon?" Ruri asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her and then nodded. Rin smiled. "Why are you friends with a human?"

The demon lord blinked. Rin was expecting him to say that it wasn't the girl's concern, but he surprised her. "Rin attempted to save my life." She felt her cheeks turning red.

"Are you super strong?" the boy asked. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide at the comment.

"Possibly." Rin giggled at his answer and the look on Jiro's face. It obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"We're here." She looked up to see the village ahead of them. It appeared that some of the villagers had spotted them on the way in. They were gathering in front of the village.

"Why have you brought these demons here?" one of the villagers called. "We have enough trouble with demons!" As they got closer, Rin saw that it was actually a mob. Many of the men standing there had weapons.

"Wait a minute!" she called. When they reached the group of villagers, she hopped off of AhUn. Sesshomaru didn't move. "We've come here to help you."

"Help?" The mob raised their weapons as Rin got closer. She imagined Sesshomaru drawing his sword behind her.

"Yes, we've come to talk to the forest demons to get them to stop attacking your village." She saw Sesshomaru walk up to her right side. The villagers all took a step back away from him. "If you want us to leave, we will. We'll just go talk to Misaki and Suzuki and then leave."

One of the men took a step forward. "We don't know why you travel with this demon, girl, but stand back so we can dispatch him."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Never." She took Kiryoku from her sheath and held up the sword. The man blinked in surprise.

"What? Very well. Die if that is your choice." He lunged at her. She easily blocked and knocked him to the ground. The villagers looked stunned. Another man came at her to her left. Rin blocked and caught his legs as he ran towards her. He tripped landing right at Sesshomaru's feet. The men quickly got up and returned to the group.

"Don't worry Lady Rin!" Ruri ran up to her. "The forest is over here. You don't even need to enter the village to get to it."

"Thank you Ruri." Rin went in the direction that the girl indicated. Sesshomaru and AhUn followed close behind her. She glanced back at the mob. Some looked glad that they were leaving; others were still obviously angry at their presence. She turned back towards the forest.

"Look out!" Jiro yelled. Rin spun around to see a villager shoot an arrow at Sesshomaru's back. The demon easily caught it in his left hand. _He's so fast! _Sesshomaru looked at the arrow and then at the man who had cast it. The man looked terrified. Many of the other men in the mob backed away from him. After a moment, Sesshomaru simply tossed the arrow back towards the man.

"Don't get in my way," Sesshomaru stated. He turned and headed back towards Rin. She gave him a smile causing him to raise an eyebrow.

The pair continued towards the forest. Most of the mob followed them watching their every move. Once they were standing just outside of the tree line, Rin called out to the demons. "Misaki and Suzuki! Come out here and talk to me." Nothing happened. _Maybe I should try it again._

"Get down!" Sesshomaru pushed Rin back behind him. Vines flew out at them from inside the forest. Sesshomaru easily stopped them from reaching him by using his poison whip. The vines retreated as though they were injured and disappeared as fast as they had come. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. His face was blank, but she could tell he was alert and ready for battle. "I'll ask only once," he said. "Come out here!" There was no answer from the forest.

"Now what?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He took Bakusaiga from his waist. The sword's began to make a loud noise like a rushing wind. Rin almost gasped. _Bakusaiga! All that power...that sword was created to protect __**me.**_ Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga. It looked like a bolt of lightening as the power from the blade cut through the forest. Rin covered her ears at the deafening sound of the sword cutting through the trees. After a moment, the chaos stopped, and a clear path through the forest could be seen. _He cut straight through it!_

"You will pay for your crimes!" a woman's voice shrieked from the forest. Rin saw two lighted orbs, one pink and one yellow, floating through the tree tops. They both changed direction and flew towards Lord Sesshomaru. Rin's breath caught in her lungs, and she hid behind his large body.

"Misaki! Stop!" a voice called. The yellow orb dropped to the ground. The pink one continued on towards Sesshomaru. He lifted his hand and caught the orb, rather the demoness, who had flown at them by her neck. She shrieked as he gave her a dose of poison. Sesshomaru dropped the woman.

The other ran up closer, and Rin got a good look at them. They looked like twin sisters. One was dressed in all yellow with yellow hair and eyes, the other was all pink. They both had fair skin and were very lovely. "Misaki! Are you alright?" the yellow clad demoness asked the other.

The one in pink slowly stood up before Sesshomaru. She had tears in her eyes. "Forgive me My Lord. I didn't know it was you." Rin's eyes opened wide in shock. _They already know Sesshomaru?!_

"I tried to warn you," the one in yellow said.

"Still," Misaki continued, "you had _no_ right to harm our forest!" She began to shake with anger and glared at them with her pink eyes.

"I warned you," Sesshomaru answered. He showed no emotion, and Rin thought he looked very cold-hearted at that moment. "When the trees fall, it harms you doesn't it?"

Misaki didn't answer, but the other, Rin guessed was Suzuki, stepped forward. "Yes My Lord." Rin understood. _That's why they attack the villagers for coming too close. _"The forest is our lifeblood."

"It answers to our every whim," Misaki said. She turned to the trees and lifted her hands. Green sprouts began to spring up where the large trees had fallen moments earlier. Rin's jaw dropped in amazement. "These humans can try to destroy us by cutting down our trees one by one, but we'll regrow them!"

"The humans don't intend to hurt you," Rin answered. Misaki shot her a glance that suggested she didn't believe her.

"What do you mean?" Suzuki asked. She titled her head, and her yellow hair fell down in front of her shoulders.

"The villagers only cut down your trees when they need them to survive, to build homes and feed their families."

"And we're just supposed to let you hack at us, one tree at a time?" Misaki snarled.

"You just showed us that you can regrow them," Rin answered in the same tone. Both demon woman looked surprised. "Besides, for the small amount of pain it causes you, it doesn't compare to the number of humans you have killed."

"They should have stayed away. Killing one should have been enough!"

"You would do the same in their position," Rin said. "If your sister needed wood to survive, wouldn't you risk your life to get it for her?"

Suzuki nodded, and Misaki raised an eyebrow. "Who are you anyways?" She pointed at the mob of villagers standing behind Rin. "They are terrified of us, yet you stand here unafraid."

"This is the future Lady of the West," Sesshomaru stated. "You will show her respect."

Misaki looked surprised. "A human?"

"Do you think I would select someone who wasn't worthy?"

"Of course not My Lord," Suzuki answered.

"We still have to come to an agreement here," Rin said trying to get back on subject.

"Agreement?"

"You are to stop harming the villagers who come to your forest."

"What? Why?" Misaki snarled.

"You have two options," Sesshomaru answered. "Leave the villagers alone, or separate the forest." He pointed at the path Bakusaiga had sliced into the woods. "You move to this side of the line, and let the other half die. The villagers can use that wood then."

Suzuki paled. "That would be like torture for us! We'd have to let over half of the woods die!"

"We'd never agree to it!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Then you have your choice," Rin said. "You'll leave the villagers alone."

"If you take another of their lives, I will come for yours," Sesshomaru added. The sisters looked obviously upset.

"Excuse me," a voice came from the mob. An older man slowly walked up next to Rin. "Demonesses, is there any compensation we can offer you for taking the wood? We did not know it harmed you when we cut down the trees."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at the man. "Yes." She looked away from him and flipped her hair. _What an ego. _Rin rolled her eyes. "The deer eat at the bark of our trees. Thin them out for us." Rin smiled. It was a win-win situation for the humans.

"Yes Miss! We shall do that for you!"

"And please," Suzuki added, "take only the trees if you need them! It hurts us so when one dies." The man nodded and assured her that the villagers would.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking down at her. "It seems like we're finished here," she said. He nodded and took AhUn's reigns. Rin hopped up onto the dragon demon. She waved to the humans and demons watching them leave. _Hopefully, they will all get along from here forward. _She continued to watch as the sisters returned to the woods, and the humans returned to their village.

Rin turned forwards and watched the back of Sesshomaru's head for a while. It was almost like she was re-living her childhood. _Traveling with Lord Sesshomaru._ A chill ran up her spine as she recalled him wielding Bakusaiga. _So much power...imagine what he could do to my body..._

"What is it?" Sesshomaru had stopped to look back at her.

Rin blushed. "Oh...nothing My Lord."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

She sighed at being caught. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Sesshomaru turned and walked up to her on AhUn's left.

Rin looked down at Sesshomaru. "I don't have to explain myself to you." She turned her head up away from him. She waited for him to respond, but he didn't say anything. Suddenly she felt two hands grab her waist and pull her down off of AhUn. "What are you...!"

She found herself in Sesshomaru's arms turned to face him. "I asked you a question."

"My answer didn't suffice?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No." Rin giggled at the expression on his face. She stopped after a moment when the look didn't change.

"Why?"

"Why won't you just answer my question?" he asked.

"Answer mine."

The demon scowled at her. It obviously annoyed him when she played games with him. She didn't intend to stop anytime soon though. "I could tell you were frightened by something. Apparently, it wasn't of importance."

"Oh." Rin felt a bit guilty at not answering him when he first asked. Sesshomaru let her go and began to continue on towards home. "I...I was thinking about you," she quietly said.

The demon lord stopped and turned his head just enough so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. "Why would I frighten you?" She didn't answer at first, unsure of what she would say. Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to her. "Explain yourself," he said matching her quiet tone.

Rin looked down. "I was just recalling you wielding Bakusaiga. You're so very powerful My Lord."

Sesshomaru's blank face melted into a confused look. "My power has never frightened you before; why now?"

She felt a blush cross her face. "I...I never associated it, that power, before with...with you, um, taking me as your mate." She felt completely embarrassed by her admission. "It wouldn't take much for you to...to shred my body."

The pair stood silent for a while. Rin was too frightened to look up at Sesshomaru's face. _Is he angry? Why doesn't he answer? _After a few minutes, she felt Sesshomaru pull her closer to him. "I've promised to protect you. I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you told me that you were no different from a wild animal," she whispered into his chest.

She felt him go stiff with shock. "Whatever I said, forget it. I wouldn't harm you in any way Rin."

The woman looked up into his face. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. "I believe you." They stood there for a while before Sesshomaru let her go. They continued back to the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya watched Rin as she continued her story. She was talking so fast that she hadn't even bothered to stop and eat her dinner. Karasaya glanced at Lord Sesshomaru. He was also watching Rin, and seemed very proud of himself as Rin continued. It was very odd that he allowed any emotion to cross his face. _So, Lord Sesshomaru accompanied Rin on a diplomatic mission. It seems I've been replaced. _Karasaya inwardly sighed. _I knew it would come sooner or later. Oh well, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will find some kind of new duty for me...hopefully. _He felt a bit panicked. _I just hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't send me to serve his mother!_

"So the forest demons agreed to the terms?" Ami asked. "Unbelievable." She sat to Karasaya's left, Jaken's usual seat. The toad demon hadn't been too happy about moving down.

"They were terrified of Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken chimed in.

"Perhaps," Rin said. "It seemed like Suzuki felt guilty for killing the humans. I'm not sure about Misaki."

"I'm sure she'll follow her sister's example," Karasaya said.

"Who would have thought that they humans and the forest demons could help each other? It's nothing short of amazing," Ami said. "But Rin, how do you get the demons who have nothing to gain from humans to cooperate with you? The dog demons for example, what would we have to gain from befriending the humans?"

"I don't think there needs to be a reason," Rin answered, obviously annoyed at Ami's question. "Why can't a human and a demon just co-exist together? Well, I've been friends with Jaken for a long time, and I haven't gotten anything but trouble back from him."

"What? You stupid girl!" Jaken yelled. Karasaya laughed at the toad. His green shade began to turn a purple color.

"I for one, must say that it has been most enjoyable having Rin at the castle," Karasaya added. "Human or not, she is a member of our staff, and a valuable one at that."

Rin smiled. "Thank you."

"But," Ami said, "if it's so easy for us to co-exist together, why have we gotten to this point of war between the humans and demons?"

"Simply because we are different," Rin stated. "Most humans and demons instinctively mistrust each other because they are different. They don't even bother to try to understand each other. They just start fighting. I've seen in over and over again."

"So that's your goal Rin? To get the humans and demons to trust each other?" Ami asked.

"Yes."

Ami's blue eyes closed for a moment and then reopened. "It's a very different approach than the one I've always been taught, but I don't see why we shouldn't give it a try." A smile crossed her delicate lips. "I'll help you in any way I can Rin – I mean Lady Rin."

The human woman smiled across the table. "Thank you."

Lord Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but continued to watch over the conversation. Karasaya decided to get him involved. "So My Lord, what are your ideas for the future of the Western Lands?"

The great dog demon slid his eyes over to look at Karasaya. "I have to explain myself at the gathering. I don't intend to do it more than that." He stood up at left the dining room.

Rin smiled. "Good going Karasaya." He grimaced. _I didn't mean to upset him! He's going to send me to serve his mother for sure!_ "Excuse me," Rin said. She left the room. Most of the others got up and began to return to their duties in the castle.

"So what's wrong with you?" Ami asked.

Karasaya turned to the demoness. "Oh Ami," he whined. "I'm going to be sent away for sure!"

She blinked in surprise at his behavior. "What are you going on about?"

"I've been replaced. Lady Rin no longer needs my help. It seems like Lord Sesshomaru has no problems accompanying her in the future with her diplomatic missions. Never saw that one happening."

A smile crossed Ami's face. "Sometimes people will change for the ones that they love. It seems like Rin has done some good for Sesshomaru." She looked down, her long eyelashes falling over her cheeks. "I must admit I'm a bit jealous." She looked back up at him.

Karasaya smiled. "As am I."

"Really? You're interested in Rin?"

"Don't get me wrong, Ami. Not Rin particularly, though she is quite amazing. I mean – Lord Sesshomaru suddenly seems...not angry."

Ami gave him a sly smile. "But not happy?"

He returned her smile. "You think he would let us see that?"

She laughed. "No."

"It's odd Ami. I've never felt the need or desire to take a mate, but for whatever reason, the thought has suddenly been popping into my mind more and more lately."

"It's because your friend is going to take a mate, so now you want to too."

"Perhaps," Karasaya answered.

"So maybe being sent away will be a good thing!" Ami said cheerfully. "You don't have much chance of finding a mate here in the castle, and then you'll be away from Sesshomaru and won't be so jealous of him."

"That hardly sounds like a solution Ami."

She smiled. "Since when have I ever made things easy for you?"

Karasaya let out a fake moan. "Never."

"Don't worry Karasaya," she said. Her tone had changed from a playful one to sound empty. "We may not all get what we want, but it doesn't mean that there isn't another path for us."

He frowned. _That's right...Ami had been raised to be the next Lady of the West...she must feel rejected and alone. She's been replaced too._ "Indeed Ami." He gave her a smile. "Perhaps we'll be more than we were ever meant to be."

She let out a light laugh. "Now I know you're just making stuff up." The demoness stood up. "Good night Karasaya."

"Good night Ami." He watched her as she walked out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So I hear you're quite the sword fighter."

Rin looked up from her breakfast to find Ami there. _Great, it's __**her**__. _"You saw Lord Sesshomaru and myself dueling the other night."

Ami sat down across from her. "Yes, and I was very impressed. Would you like to duel me? I'm sure you'll beat me, but I still would like to give it a try."

Rin almost choked on the pastry she was eating. "You're admitting defeat already? You're a demon!"

She shrugged. "I've never really practiced."

The human woman blinked at Ami's eagerness. _She really wants to duel me._ "Alright, let's go over to the great room." Ami followed her to the great room. "Do you have a sword?" she asked.

Ami shook her head. "Here, use mine." Yemon walked up from down the hallway. _He must be the guard assigned to watch over me at the moment._ "I won't need a sword to kill you if you try to harm Lady Rin," he told Ami.

The demoness scowled. "That was never my intention, but thank you." She took Yemon's sword and stood across from Rin.

Rin took Kiryoku from her sash and stood ready to duel. Ami followed suit. Rin attacked to the right. Her sword hit Ami's with a clang. The sword fell from Ami's hand as the demoness jumped back away from the falling blade. Rin was dumbfounded.

Yemon's laughter came from across the room. "That was pathetic."

Ami gave him an annoyed look. "At least I tried!" She got up from the floor and picked up her fallen sword. "Have _you_ ever dueled Lady Rin?"

His laughter stopped. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"He lost," Rin told Ami. The demoness let out her own burst of laughter. Rin smiled.

"I'm not sure that this dueling thing is going to work," Rin said. Ami nodded in defeat and returned Yemon's sword to him. "Maybe we should just go for a walk."

"It's not too cold outside for you?" Ami asked.

Rin shook her head. "I'll just put on another layer."

After she fetched her coat, the trio began to walk around the castle grounds. Yemon followed some ways behind the women, but close enough that he could keep an eye on them.

"Why did you want to duel so badly?" Rin asked Ami.

The demoness shrugged causing her white hair to fall over her shoulders. "Apparently I can't be a warrior."

"What do you mean? If you want to learn to fight, I'm sure Karasaya can teach you. He was my first teacher."

Ami smiled at her response. "Thanks. I've always been a handmaiden. At one time I thought I would be the next Lady of the West, but...that isn't going to happen now."

Rin felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "You probably hate me."

"No, you're a good fit. I'll just have to fit in somewhere else."

"Why not a handmaiden?"

Ami frowned. "I've grown tired with it. I know My Lady values my help, but I just want to be selfish for once."

"And what is that you want?" Rin asked cautiously. _Don't say Sesshomaru._

"I'm not sure."

Rin frowned at her companion. "Why are you telling me this? You hardly even know me."

"Karasaya trusts you, Sesshomaru trusts you. I see no reason not to." She smiled. "Maybe I just want a friend."

"But what about Karasaya?"

"Are you kidding me? That demon needs a babysitter, not a friend."

Rin laughed. "I know what you mean." They continued on in silence for a few moments, before Rin spoke again. "Ami, I don't know you very well, but I think you would make an excellent advisor! You and Karasaya could be liaisons between Sesshomaru and the demons of the Western Lands."

"I would like that."

The human woman smiled. "Then it's settled!"

"But, I don't think I could," Ami said sadly.

"Why?"

"Maybe once I find what I'm looking for."

"You demons are all so very confusing."

Ami smiled. "I find humans the same way." She laughed. "I'm sorry Rin. I just feel like I'm missing something. Maybe it's seeing the island – I've been up in the clouds for so long. Maybe it's finding a mate – unlikely. Maybe it's doing something of great importance. I just don't know what it is that I'm looking for."

Rin felt helpless. She wasn't sure what to tell the demoness._ For Sesshomaru, it was having someone to protect. But is it the same for all demons? _ "Well, if you need help finding it, I'll be here for you. That's what friends are for."

Ami smiled. "Thank you." She suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear that?"

Rin hadn't, but looked around to make sure she hadn't missed something. "Where's Yemon?"

"Right here," a voice said from above them. Suddenly the dog demon appeared. He fell from the tree in front of them along with two other forms.

"Yemon!"

"These fools were hiding in the trees above you."

"We weren't going to hurt her, just kidnap her." Rin got a good look at the two that Yemon was holding onto. Both were obviously wolf demons, and she recognized them right away.

"What are _you_ two doing here? And what did you mean 'kidnap me'?" Rin asked.

"You know them?" Ami asked.

Rin crossed her arms across her chest. "Yup. Ginta and Hakkaku, wolf demons. And what did you mean by kidnap me?!"

Ginta grimaced. "We didn't mean any harm. We needed your help."

"It was Inuyasha's idea anyways!" Hakkaku cried. "Don't let Lord Sesshomaru kill us!"

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked. "What are you talking about?" She tried to keep her voice calm as she began to get frustrated.

"Well, the wolf demons are in trouble, and Kagome thought about asking for Lord Sesshomaru's help."

"Yes, and Inuyasha said that the only way we'd get Lord Sesshomaru to help is if we kidnapped you. Lord Sesshomaru would be sure to come to the north to help us then."

Rin frowned. _That's why they wanted to kidnap me?_ "Are you serious?" Both wolf demons nodded.

"Like Lord Sesshomaru would fall for something like that," Yemon scoffed.

"Why do you need his help?" Ami asked.

"A large group of demon slayers are on the move!"

"There's so many of them. We're sure to die!"

"Stop it," Rin commanded them. _So we didn't stop them after all... _"We've had are own share of trouble from these demon slayers. It would only benefit us to help you. Why didn't you consider just asking Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He'd say no." Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison.

She sighed in defeat. "Come on. Let's go talk to him."

"No! You can't let him know we were gonna kidnap you!"

"He'll kill us!"

"Knock it off, or I'm gonna kill you!" Yemon yelled at the pair. Both shrunk down to the ground in fear. "Let's go." Yemon pulled them up and pushed them to walk in front of him. Rin turned and led the way back to the castle.

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru help the wolf demons?" Ami asked. "Aren't they the ones who killed you in the first place?"

Rin stopped shocked. "Who told you that?"

"Oh," Ginta whined. "Don't remind Lord Sesshomaru of that!"

Hakkaku covered his head. "We're so dead."

Ami looked surprised at Rin's shock. "I thought it was common knowledge. Karasaya told me all about yours and Sesshomaru's past together."

"I see." She continued towards the castle. _Seems like Karasaya and I need to have a chat._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked over Ginta and then Hakkaku. He had run into them a few times in the past and recognized them as friends of Koga, the leader of the wolf demons. _The stench of fear on them is more revolting then the stench of wolf. _"Why didn't Koga himself ask for my help?"

"He'd never leave the pack when it's in trouble," the one wolf said. The other nodded in agreement.

"That may be true," Rin said, "but he obviously didn't send you either." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the accusation. Both wolves suddenly began to shake.

"Then why are they here?" he directed the question towards Rin.

"To kidnap me."

"Ahh!"

Sesshomaru glared over towards the wolves. The both had covered their heads in fear. "Explain yourselves!"

"Inuyasha said it was the only way to get your help!" Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. _Damn him. Though I can't say I'm surprised by the half-blood's foolishness. _

"Let this be your lesson to not trust Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stood up from his chair. He swung his right arm and left a lump on the face of each wolf demon. After the beating, he returned to his seat.

The dog demon turned back to his future mate. "The wolf demons are in trouble?"

Rin nodded. "They said that a large army of demon slayers are heading towards the caves that the wolf demons reside in. It's more than Koga and Inuyasha can handle on their own."

Sesshomaru turned back to the wolves. "How many wolf demons do you have to fight?"

"Nearly thirty counting the females."

"It is not enough?" The wolves shook their heads. "How many demons slayers are marching towards the caves?"

"We're not sure yet. Their army grows everyday."

"It's almost as if every human is joining forces to wipe out the wolf demons." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _If the wolves are wiped out, they will head towards the west next. _He looked at Rin. A worried look shown on her face. _It would be of no concern to the dog demons, but the others who reside in the Western Lands would be in danger. _

"How many dog demons would you need?" _If the army ranks in the thousands, not even I would be able to stop it alone._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Karasaya stepped in. "You intend to help the wolves?" Sesshomaru looked up at him. _He should know better than to question me._ Karasaya continued. "I mean – the dog demons are safe in their sanctuaries. I don't think it would be wise to put them in harms way to go help the wolf demons."

"Sanctuaries are only sanctuaries until they are found!" Rin snapped at him. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised at her outburst. "When the humans discover how to get to the dog demons, wouldn't you like the wolf demons' help?"

"It's unlikely that they would ever find them," Karasaya responded.

"Fool, after all the time we've spent bringing peace to the Western Lands, you don't even care if everyone in these lands perish? You're a coward if I ever saw one!" Rin yelled at him. Sesshomaru was surprised that time. Rin continued, "Hide if you want Karasaya, but I'll fight to my last breath to protect the Western Lands no matter if it's demons or humans."

The room was silent for a moment. Sesshomaru sat back in his seat and watched Rin. _She is most attractive when fighting..._ He turned back to the wolves. "How many dog demons would you need?"

"All of them." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Obviously the wolves were panicking, but he took their warning seriously.

"I'll see what I can do," the demon lord answered. "We'll leave in the morning. Now leave me."

"I'd like to go also to help fight the demon slayers," Ami said. _She doesn't even know how to wield a sword._

"If that is your wish. You're life is your own responsibility though. I will not protect you."

Ami nodded. "I understand." Sesshomaru nodded his dismissal. They all filed out. The wolves seemed especially relieved to go. Only one remained next to him.

"Rin."

"Yes My Lord?" She didn't move from her spot or look over.

"What is it?" He took her arm and turned her to face him.

"It could be dangerous. I don't want to put the dog demons in danger if they don't need to be," she quietly said. She closed her eyes and turned her head down.

"The dog demons answer to me. I am Lord of the Western Lands, and I can call on them to protect my lands if I so choose to." He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up. Her eyes opened to meet his. "My Lady, do you wish to protect your people?"

Rin blushed a deep red obviously embarrassed at the formal title. "Yes."

"Then I'll call on the dog demons to do so. There's no need for you to be in turmoil." Rin smiled at him and nodded. "Go, get your rest."

"You mean you're not going to force me to stay here?" Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced. That had been his intention, but her speech to Karasaya had caused him to reconsider.

"I can't have anyone calling you a coward."

Rin smiled. Sesshomaru felt his heart quicken. She came closer and leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips. "I'd like it very much if you watched over me tonight."

"If you would sleep better, I'll do so. It will be a rough journey for you in this cold."

"Then always stay near me to give me warmth," she said with a sly smile.

"I shall."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So they've met with all the candidates...but Sesshomaru can't take Rin as his mate just yet...**

**sorry for the long wait, but I promise to continue this story! **

**Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter – not really "action packed," but there will be plenty of that ahead!**

**My husband and I just bought a house so it's been a lot of work...so bear with me, it may be a while for the next chapter :(**

**BUT WHILE YOUR WAITING, INUYAHSHA IS BACK ON TV!!! The new series aired in Japan, and the chapter of the manga where Sesshomaru saves Rin in the underworld is episode 9!!!! Go watch it!!!**

**.com/watch/99936/inuyasha---the-final-act-naraku%E2%80%99s-heart#s-p2-so-i0**

**And thanks for the reviews! Your encouragement to keep going helps me to focus on working on the story...Rachel**


	14. Sorrow and Fear

Sesshomaru has decided to select Rin as his future mate, but there are many obstacles they must face before that can happen. Rin asked for the impossible: to be immortal and to have Sesshomaru's mother accept her. Can Sesshomaru give her what she asks? Will they be able to save the wolf demons and the rest of the Western Lands?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 14**

**Sorrow and Fear**

"Where exactly are we going?" Rin clutched onto AhUn's reins as she followed Sesshomaru through the rushing wind. _We're going east, not north!_ Karasaya and Ami followed close to AhUn. Four of the castle guards followed behind them. It wasn't much of an army, but Rin hoped it would be enough to aid the wolf demons.

"The mountain sanctuary," Karasaya said sharply. "Have you forgotten that you insisted that Lord Sesshomaru ask for help from the other dog demons?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Why is he acting like this? _"I haven't forgotten. I've just never been this way before." He didn't respond so Rin turned back to watching Sesshomaru. They came to a mountain after a bit, and Sesshomaru led them into an opening. _The dog demons all live in a cave? _She knew about the mountain hideout but had expected more than a tiny, dark cave. The group entered the small cave and headed deeper into the mountain. They slowed down as the passage narrowed.

"Stay close AhUn," Sesshomaru ordered. The dragon demon growled his obedience.

"Rin," Karasaya said from beside her, "it would be best if you don't say anything while we're here."

She frowned at him. "Why is that?"

"They won't be happy to see a _human_ here." Rin felt like she had been stung. _Karasaya has never looked down on me because I'm human! _

"Thanks for the warning," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't understand. You being here could jeopardize Lord Sesshomaru also, not just your own life." Karasaya said harshly. "The dog demons already have lost their loyalty towards him because of you. It would be best if you keep quiet and don't make the situation worse."

"Karasaya." Rin turned her head to find that Sesshomaru was coming back towards Karasaya and herself. "Do you know something that I don't? I'd hope as my advisor, you would have warned me if we were walking into an ambush."

"No, My Lord." Karasaya said surprised. "I only meant that...that this would be a bad time for a mutiny among the dog demons."

"Why would you even say that?" Rin questioned her fellow advisor.

Karasaya looked away. "I only wished to give a warning." Sesshomaru looked Karasaya over for a moment then turned back towards the far end of the cave. AhUn followed close behind him.

In silence, they continued deeper into the mountain. Rin inwardly sighed. _A warning? Is it that simple, or is it a warning from Sesshomaru's mother? _The group rounded a bend in the passage and Rin gasped. "Incredible..." A huge village filled a large cavern. _This mountain must be enormous! _Homes and a market place filled the large room. The mountain was hollow and light shown down through a hole near the top. She looked around to find that all of the villagers were dog demons. There were many more than Rin had expected. _Surely someone will offer us help._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a nearby villager said. Sesshomaru didn't stop but continued to walk down the path towards the center of the village. The word of their arrival spread quickly. Rin saw dozens of dog demons begin to appear out of the buildings. They all stopped to watch them pass by. "Look, it's Lord Sesshomaru." Rin noticed some were pointing her out. "Is that a human with him?"

After a short walk, they arrived at what appeared to be the center of the village, a large open area among the buildings. "Where is Takahiro?" Sesshomaru asked the surrounding villagers.

"Here My Lord." A dog demon nearly as tall, but with a larger build, as Sesshomaru walked out from the crowd. He had long white hair worn in a ponytail on top of his head. His dark eyes were nearly black and matched the armor that he wore over a dark gray outfit. "It has been some time since you were last here." Sesshomaru gave a short nod but didn't reply. The dog demon continued. "My Lord, this place was set up to be somewhere safe from our enemies, yet you have brought a human here. It's unheard of." Takahiro didn't appear to be angry, but Rin noticed some of the others gathered around were.

"I do not need to explain myself," Sesshomaru simply stated. "She is an ally so there's no need to pay her any concern." Rin inwardly frowned. If she hadn't know Sesshomaru was trying to avoid a confrontation, she would have been angry at the statement. _Pay her no concern...heh! _"I've come to see if any would volunteer to go into battle along side my warriors." He gestured towards Isas and the other guards.

"Go to battle against whom, My Lord?" Takahiro asked.

"Demon slayers marching towards the wolf demon clan's home in the northern mountains."

"Wolf demons?" "Why would we help them?" "In the north?" The villagers began to talk amongst one another, and Rin frowned. _Maybe we won't get any help here..._

Takahiro crossed his arms across his chest. Unlike Sesshomaru, he clearly displayed his emotions on his face, and a large frown was upon it at the moment. "I don't understand your motives My Lord, but as a dog demon, it's my duty to follow you into battle. I won't speak for the others though; it is their own choice."

Sesshomaru nodded at him. He turned back towards the group he came with. He met Rin's eyes..._right __now, I can't tell what he's thinking..._and then looked at Karasaya. "Karasaya, explain to them."

Karasaya went to where Sesshomaru was and began. "We have fought this army of demon slayers before. While they may be human, they are more than prepared to fight against any demon..."

Sesshomaru walked back to AhUn and looked up to Rin. "You've convinced others to follow you into battle before. I may need you to do so again today."

Rin immediately felt panicked. She swallowed. "Those were humans. You want me to try to convince _dog demons?!"_

The demon lord gave her a small nod. "You are a warrior; convince them that you are unafraid to fight your own kind, and they may be willing to follow you."

Rin looked down at her future mate. His face remained blank, but his eyes told her that he was serious. _He really thinks I can convince them..._ She nodded to him. "I'll try My Lord."

"Wait until Karasaya finishes." She nodded again. _So much for listening to Karasaya, and keeping my mouth shut._

Karasaya continued his explanation. "If the wolf demons fall, the demon slayers will head south into the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru's territory will be at risk."

"Ha!" a female yelled out. "Those humans could never find us in here! Who cares if they march into the Western Lands? We'll be safe in here!"

"Coward," Rin said as she saw an opportunity. She watched as all the eyes in the vicinity moved to look at her. She began to feel panicked but swallowed and continued. "Don't you think your lands are worth protecting?"

"The Western Lands are full of human vermin like you," another demon said. "Why would the demon slayers bother with them?"

"There are many other demons who live there. Just because most of the dog demons fled their own lands to hide in fear, doesn't mean that Lord Sesshomaru is going to let the demon slayers run across his lands." She looked over to Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Who allowed this lowly creature to speak before us?!" one of the older dog demons cried out.

Sesshomaru stepped forward at that moment. "Rin is one of my advisors. Since most of the demons have vacated my lands, humans have over run them. To understand how to better control them, I've had her advise me on their ways."

Takahiro spoke next, "So _Advisor_ Rin, do you not agree with your fellow humans? Will you battle against them as well?"

Rin almost smiled, but fought to keep a serious expression on her face. _He took the bait!_ "Just because they are human, doesn't make me one of them. _I_ follow Lord Sesshomaru and will fight to protect any who bow to him. Anyone who threatens My Lord or his lands is my enemy as well." The room was quiet. Rin didn't take her eyes off of Takahiro. _I'll show him I'm not afraid._

The dog demon smiled after a moment. "I see. It doesn't matter if the enemy is human or demon, you'll still fight them?" Rin gave him a nod. "I've heard stories of you, Lady Rin. I hadn't believed most of them before, but now I'm intrigued." She felt her stomach tighten. _What version of the stories did he hear?! _

"And why is that Takahiro?" the human woman asked.

He gave her a big smile. "A friend of mine recently visited the Western Castle. You may remember Kura. She said that you trained with Lord Sesshomaru and could hold your own against him. She actually sounded afraid of you." He chuckled. "A demon afraid of a human? - I couldn't believe it! But now you sit here surrounded by dog demons, many who would gladly destroy you simply because you're human, and yet...you're not afraid."

Rin was taken aback. It was a _compliment._ "I've seen many things in my lifetime, and short as it has been so far, and I've died twice already. Not much frightens me anymore." She hoped they believed what she was saying...it was bit far from the truth.

"Died twice?" "Aren't you human?" "That's impossible!"

Rin smiled at the dog demons. "Being dog demons, you of all creatures should know that whatever Lord Sesshomaru wishes, he will have."

Takahiro raised an eyebrow at her. He glanced over at Sesshomaru then back at her. "And tell me, why would Lord Sesshomaru wish to revive a human?," he said with a smile, obviously amused at the conversation.

Rin returned his smile. "Where else was our Lord going to find another human that is obedient to him?" Isas chuckled beside her.

Takahiro left out a laugh. "I like her My Lord. I see why you allowed this human to follow you." Rin looked over to Sesshomaru. His face was blank as usual, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"If you've finished your banter," the demon lord said in a mock-serious tone, "we have a battle to fight. If you wish to follow me, do so. I'm leaving immediately." Sesshomaru headed back towards the way they came. AhUn followed close behind him.

Karasaya came up on Rin's left. "That was pretty foolish you know..."

She frowned. "Talking to the dog demons?"

"Calling them cowards."

"If the title fits..."

"Rin, this isn't a joke!"

"Karasaya," Sesshomaru said from in front of them. He didn't turn around to speak. "I asked Rin convince them to join us. I'm sure her experience with dog demons has taught her that insults usually work the best."

Karasaya frowned. "I see My Lord." He sighed. "Though, I must admit that when dealing with your mother, I use the same tactic."

"Not to mention that it works splendidly with Inuyasha," Rin added. Sesshomaru didn't turn around, but she could imagine the smirk on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru flew through the clouds. A few following had trouble keeping up, but he paid no attention to them. It was only necessary to make sure AhUn could follow close behind. The demon lord glanced behind him out of the corner of his eye to see the human woman clutching the dragon demon's reins. She had her face buried into her coat, but her dark hair escaped to flow behind her. The cool air was undoubtedly chilling her to the bone. He'd stop so she could warm herself on the ground with a fire, but they were almost to the wolf demons' dwelling. He wanted to make it there by nightfall. _My Rin...I am pleased with my choice. _

The demon thought back to the earlier confrontation. Takahiro had been impressed by the woman. It was strides in the right direction. _The dog demons may never accept her, but I will make them see why she was chosen...why none of the dog demonesses could compare. _Her talkative nature as a child had at times annoyed him, but as Rin had grown older, she learned how to use her tongue to her advantage. She was quick-witted and a bold speaker. It was something Sesshomaru was beginning to appreciate. Her discussion with the dog demons earlier had laid out some definite boundaries.

"_Just because most of the dog demons fled their own lands to hide in fear, doesn't mean that Lord Sesshomaru is going to let the demon slayers run across his lands," _she had said. She had made a strong point there – Sesshomaru is strong, and the rest of the dog demons are weak. He had grown tired of the female visitors to the castle accusing him of being weak because he allowed a human to reside with him.

And Rin herself had made the bold stance that she herself wasn't weak because she was human. "_You sit here surrounded by dog demons, many who would gladly destroy you simply because you're human, and yet...you're not afraid," _Takahiro had said. He was a proud dog demon warrior, and because of that many of the dog demons followed his lead. It hadn't been a surprise when he was chosen to be the guardian of the mountain sanctuary many years before. _If he can see why I've chosen Rin to be my mate, then perhaps some of the other clan members will. I do not wish to fight for my authority against my own kind._

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Yet Karasaya is acting oddly towards Rin. _He couldn't place it, but the demon lord assumed it had to do with the dog demon clan. _He's already told me he's worried about a mutiny if I take Rin as my mate, yet he still encourages me to do so – to rule the Western Lands with a human could potentially bring peace between the humans and demons._ He scoffed. It was a ridiculous reason to take a mate – to bring peace. He knew it was also a goal of Rin's, but his reasoning was much simpler - he wanted the woman. She was his, and it was no concern of his who agreed or disagreed with him. _She is mine, and I want her as my mate. "Being dog demons, you of all creatures should know that whatever Lord Sesshomaru wishes, he will have." _He reveled in Rin's earlier words. _Whatever I wish..._

He looked back at the woman again. She appeared to be falling asleep. He looked at her for a few more moments before forcing himself to look away. "_I follow Lord Sesshomaru and will fight to protect any who bow to him. Anyone who threatens My Lord or his lands is my enemy as well," _Rin had said. He inwardly smiled. _Kura may have been afraid of her, but the other dog demons won't be._ It still gave Sesshomaru a strong sense of desire. Rin was fiercely loyal to him unlike any other, even Jaken. _A fearless warrior who has a way with words...a perfect choice, yet a human could never rule over the dog demon clan..._

Sesshomaru slowed down and closed the gap between him and AhUn. In one smooth motion, he mounted the dragon demon behind the woman, wrapped one arm around her waist, and took the reins with the other. He leaned close to her ear. "We will arrive shortly, but rest if you'd like."

He felt her lean her weight into him. "Thank you My Lord." He gazed down at the back of her head for a few moments, and then looked ahead. He used the reins to urge AhUn to pick up speed. The temperature was dropping, and he didn't wish for his Rin to fall ill.

The daylight was thin when they finally reached the dog demons' habitat. The large mountain stood like a castle over the northern lands. Sesshomaru ushered AhUn into the first opening he saw near the midsection of the mountain. He entered in only far enough so those following him had enough room to enter. There was no sign of the wolf demons, but their strong scent told him that they were indeed there. It was faint, but he could also smell Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from his arms.

He looked down at the woman. "Koga is on his way." Sesshomaru gave Rin a slight push to let her know he was moving and then dismounted AhUn. He stood beside the dragon demon waiting for the wolf demons' leader.

Koga emerged out of a tunnel into the cave entrance a few moments later. Ginta and Hakkaku followed him. "Hey Sesshomaru, I really didn't expect you to come," the wolf leader said. "Ginta and Hakkaku said they had convinced you, but..." He shrugged.

Sesshomaru spoke with a stern voice. "Your servants tried to kidnap Rin." He looked over to the other two wolf demons. "Did you expect to escape so easily?"

"You did what?!" Koga yelled.

Ginta and Hakkaku both looked terrified. "But, I thought..."

Rin laughed from beside Sesshomaru. "Koga, please forgive My Lord's sense of humor. He really doesn't have much of one. We've come to help, and it's nice to see you again." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin. She smiled down at him. He inwardly frowned in annoyance. _I wasn't attempting to make a joke..._

"Well, I'm glad to see you," Koga said. "My tribe is slowly rebuilding, but it still isn't ready to face the army that's coming towards us, human or not." Sesshomaru gave him a short nod. In addition to Takahiro, eight dog demons had volunteered to follow him. That made fifteen dog demons including his guards and Ami. It was a formidable force.

Koga came closer and took Rin's hand. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf but didn't interject. "Rin, I'm sorry for whatever trouble Ginta and Hakkaku caused you. You look as lovely as ever. You're beginning to rival Kagome's beauty."

A deep blush crossed Rin's cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond, but a voice from the tunnel spoke out. "What wolf?!"

Koga grimaced and turned around. Sesshomaru watched Koga's mate, Ayame, enter the room angrily. "I hadn't finished yet, Ayame. I was going to say that you're beauty-"

"Save it!" The red-headed wolf snapped. She turned towards Sesshomaru and gave him a bow. "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru." She turned to Rin and began to give another bow but stopped half way down. "Why Rin, you look half frozen! Come with me, and we'll get you warmed up!"

"I'm fine Ayame, but thank you. I believe we have battle plans to discuss," Rin replied. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at her eagerness.

"Heh!" Koga stepped in. "The demon slayer army is days away; the battle plans can wait. Besides, our other human guests were getting ready to turn in for the night anyways."

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru. She hid it from her face, but he could smell her fear. _She's terrified of the wolves, and she doesn't wish to be separated from me. _"Go Rin. It would be foolish to allow yourself to fall ill at this time."

She nodded at him and dismounted AhUn grabbing a bag holding a few of her belongs as she did. She still didn't look to sure about going ahead without him. She turned to the group behind them. "Ami, would you like to come with me?" Sesshomaru was mildly surprised at the request, and it was apparent that Ami was also. It was unlikely that the two of them would get along; he expected both women to resent each other. He would not pretend that he knew in the slightest how Rin's mind worked though.

"Uh, of course Lady Rin." Ami glanced back at Karasaya and then followed after Rin and Ayame. The women left down the tunnel that the wolf demons had entered from moments before.

"Well, while we're waiting," Koga said, "I'll show you where you and your dog demons can stay for the night." Sesshomaru nodded and began to follow him down the same tunnel. They came out into a large underground room a few moments later. A few wolf demons sat around the tunnel and looked over at them with curiosity. Sesshomaru didn't pay them any attention.

"Almost looks like home," Takahiro said. "Seems like the dogs and the wolves aren't so different."

"Yes," Karasaya agreed.

Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's scent long before he heard him. "Heh! Didn't expect to see you here!" the half-demon spoke. Inuyasha leaned against the wall near a different entrance into the room. "Didn't think you were the 'mercy' type Sesshomaru."

The demon lord glared over at his little brother. "You have always been ignorant Inuyasha."

"What?! You bas-"

"Uncle!" Taro came running from the tunnel that his father was standing beside. Koga's oldest, Takeshi was beside him.

Takeshi stopped short and gave Sesshomaru a bow. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said with respect.

Taro noticed the action and stopped also. His eyes grew wide. Sesshomaru suspected that he had never seen that many dog demons at one time. The small quarter-demon bowed also. "Uncle Lord."

Koga laughed. "See Dog-boy. Even your son has more sense then you. At least he's smart enough to show your brother some respect. You just ask for a beating."

"Shut-up Koga!"

Koga continued on through the room to lead them down a different tunnel. "This whole mountain is a network of caves and passages," he said. "There's a hot spring further down, and it keeps the whole mountain warm. There's more caverns than what my tribe can fill, so I'll let you guys occupy one while you're here." Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha and the boys were following them. _He probably wants to know where I'll be staying, so he can avoid the spot. That would be preferred. _Koga led them into another large room. It had various grains and branches lying around the room to be used as bedding. It was a far cry from Sesshomaru's castle, but it would suffice.

"Uncle, can I stay here with you?" Taro asked him as the dog demons spread out across the room. He heard Inuyasha grunt at the question.

"I suspect that you're to answer to your father," Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Uh, yeah kid. You can visit with Sesshomaru. I'm gonna go with Koga to go check on those demon slayers anyways."

"If you can keep up," Koga said sarcastically.

"Shut up wolf breath."

"I'll be back Takeshi. Stay out of trouble."

"Yes father." Koga and Inuyasha left leaving the two boys standing beside Sesshomaru.

"Uncle, who are all these dog demons? Are all of them as strong as you? Where's Aunt Rin?" Taro spoke excitedly.

"Taro, I will allow you to entertain me once I've taken care of a matter I need to deal with." He turned to Karasaya. "Karasaya, accompany me. You two may follow." _I may need Takeshi to show me back to this room._

Karasaya joined them, and Sesshomaru chose another tunnel to walk down. He simply wanted to be out of earshot of the other dog demons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin followed Ayame through the stone cavern. She could tell they were heading deeper into the mountain. A few times as they entered and exited the network of rooms and tunnels, Rin caught sight of wolves. Luckily, none seemed to pay them too much attention. The human woman looked over to Ami on her left. "Thank you for coming along with me Ami."

"Of course My Lady." She gave Rin a smile which she returned. "Is it being in the cavern that frightens you or is it the wolves?"

Rin grimaced. She had wanted to keep her fear of the wolves a secret. _It seems like Ami isn't afraid to speak her mind...reminds me of Ori. _"The wolves. It's a childhood fear."

"And what reason would you have to be afraid of my wolves?" Ayame asked. She didn't sound upset, only curious.

"I was attacked once by some wild wolves as a child. It's silly that I'm still afraid of them. It's nothing against any of your wolves Ayame."

"But Karasaya told me that you were killed by wolves. It was your first death, right?" Ami said.

The human sighed. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago."

Ayame looked curious. "Ah, I remember Kagome telling me that Sesshomaru was able to revive humans. I didn't realize he had revived you. As a child huh? Interesting..." It was beginning to get a bit frustrating that everyone seemed to know her past. Rin frowned. _Oh well, at least I don't have to keep retelling the story..._ "Ah, here we are!" Ayame said.

The three women rounded a corner and came out into an underground hot spring. "Amazing," Rin said in awe.

Ayame smiled. "It's our little treasure! The hot spring keeps the mountain warm, along with giving us instant hot water to bathe in."

"Hello Rin!" The hot spring was currently occupied by a group of humans. Kagome was currently waving at her with Tsugiko in her arms. Sango and her two teenage daughters along with Kohaku's wife, Erena were also there.

"Hello Kagome!" Rin walked over to the hot spring excited to see her family.

"Auntie Rin!" Tsugiko jumped out of her mother's arms and attempted to get to Rin. Kagome grabbed a hold of the girl and pulled her back into her arms.

"It's too deep Tsugiko. Wait for Rin to get in."

"'Auntie Rin?'" Ami asked.

Rin smiled. "This is Inuyasha's family and friends." She introduced them one by one to Ami. "They helped Lord Sesshomaru defeat Naraku." Rin began to undress so she could join them in the water. Ayame had already hopped in.

"I see," Ami said. "So this is Sesshomaru's niece, yet she calls _you _Aunt. I thought that Sesshomaru had yet to take you as a mate." Ami began to undress as well.

Rin felt her cheeks turn red. "He hasn't. Giko has called me that for a long time. It's just a term of endearment." She entered the warm water and shuddered. She hadn't realized how cold she had been.

"Have I missed something?" Sango said surprised. "What do you mean Sesshomaru's _mate_?"

"Oh Sango, I forgot to tell you!" Kagome chimed in. "Sesshomaru is in love with Rin!" Rin felt her cheeks warm up. She tried to go as far down into the water as possible without drowning. _So much for keeping it a secret!_

"Kagome, you're a liar!" Sango shouted.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm not surprised," Ayame said.

"Me neither," Erena added. "Kohaku's actually suspected it for a long time."

"What?"

Erena nodded. "Kohaku used to tell me all about his time fighting Naraku. I think that's why I actually fell in love with him. He always seemed so strong in the stories but so sad. I just wanted to love him so he had someone to-"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Back to Sesshomaru, Erena."

"Oh, sorry. Kohaku said he had followed Sesshomaru because he was sure that the great dog demon could defeat Naraku. I had asked him why he would follow a demon since _he_ was a demon _slayer_. I thought for sure that it would be better for him to fight with you Sango, than with a demon. Kohaku told me that he had never seen Sesshomaru get emotional except one time, and that one time was enough to convince him that Sesshomaru had a good heart."

"When was that?" Ami asked intrigued by the story.

"He said Rin had died." All eyes turned towards Rin.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I was dead."

Ayame let out a chuckle. "Continue the story Erena! I always knew Sesshomaru was a big softie."

"Kohaku said that Sesshomaru had been trying to strengthen his sword, but it was a test causing Rin to be sacrificed," Erena spouted off the tale. "He said that Sesshomaru had succeeded in strengthening his sword, but hadn't even cared. His mother had been able to revive Rin, and Sesshomaru was happy only after he had Rin back."

"Happy? Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "That story can't be true. Is it Rin?"

She felt completely embarrassed. _I do find this story a bit personal..._ "Lord Sesshomaru told me the story some time later. He couldn't strengthen Tensaiga until he learned sadness and fear. It was a test that lead him into Hell. I died as a lesson to him that he shouldn't take death likely. I guess he cared for me even when I was that young."

"You've always been so sweet Rin," Kagome said. "How could he not?" Rin smiled at her friend.

"I still can't believe we're talking about the same Sesshomaru," Ami said. "I used to know My Lord long ago. He's changed so much."

"I remember that Sesshomaru," Sango said. "Cold, heartless, killer Sesshomaru."

Rin frowned. "Come now Sango. He's not that bad."

One of Sango's daughters interrupted. "Mother, I don't understand. Why would Lord Sesshomaru need to know the value of life to strengthen his sword? You just sharpen your blade and fix it if it's damaged."

"Demon swords aren't like that," Sango answered. "The Tessaiga can't be used unless it's owner vows to protect humans. I assume Tensaiga is similar since it was made from the same fang."

"The Great Dog Demon's?" Ami asked.

Rin nodded. "Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father. Bakusaiga is similar."

"Sesshomaru's sword?" Rin nodded at the dog demoness. "What do you mean?" Ami asked. "I've never heard of a sword not obeying it's master unless it's used to protect humans."

"I guess it was unique to Inuyasha's father. Perhaps Sesshomaru simply picked up a few of his traits," Kagome answered.

"No," Rin interrupted. "It goes for all demons. Karasaya and I have done a lot of research on this. Demons used to be the guardians of humans, but over time the humans turned on them because they didn't trust such powerful creatures. Many of the guardians began to resent the humans, and the battle between the two races began. The Great Dog Demon discovered that demons are most powerful when they protect humans because that's what they were intended to do. That's why he was so strong. That's why his sword is so strong."

"Inuyasha has always said that," Kagome quietly said. "That's why he, a half-demon, is able to defeat many other full-demons."

"According to Myoga and Toutousai, that is why Bakusaiga is so strong also. Sesshomaru protected me before the sword was created," Rin added.

Ami sat back in the water. "You say this is true for all demons?" Rin nodded. "I'm surprised Karasaya didn't tell me about it."

"Most demons don't believe it," Rin said.

"I can tell you that the wolf demons would laugh," Ayame said. "True or not, you'd have trouble finding demons that would actually protect humans."

The room was quiet for a moment. Tsugiko wiggled out of Kagome's arms and jumped over to Rin with a splash. "Well, I love you Aunt Rin!"

Rin laughed at the girl. "I love you too Giko."

Kagome smiled at the pair. "Well, it's bed time. I'm sure we'll have plenty more to discuss later." She looked over at Ami and then back to Rin. _She wants to know why Ami is with me I'm suppose._

Rin nodded. "I'm sure we will." She followed Kagome out of the water and began to get dressed. _I'm sure tomorrow will be an exciting day._

"Do you want to stay with us Rin?" Kagome asked. "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable in our room."

Rin smiled at her friend's generosity. _She wants to protect me. _"That's all right Kagome. I belong with the dog demons."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked for a few more moments in silence. "Is there something you wish to discuss My Lord?" Karasaya spoke up. Sesshomaru stopped.

Taro and Takeshi stopped close behind them. The two boys were laughing about something. _Friends..._ He looked up to Karasaya. "I don't use the term 'friend' lightly Karasaya, but I would expect one to be loyal and honest at all times."

Karasaya raised an eyebrow. "I thank you for the compliment My Lord, but are you suggesting that I'm being disloyal or dishonest to you?"

"Are you?" Sesshomaru said pointedly.

Karasaya blinked. "Of course not My Lord."

"Yet it seems like something is happening between us that I'm unaware of."

He was silent for a moment, and the demon lord waited for a reply. After a moment, his advisor answered. "I haven't been dishonest Lord Sesshomaru, but I have kept my doubts from you."

"Continue."

Karasaya frowned. "I'm not...I don't know what exactly to tell you My Lord. I haven't sorted out the whole matter out yet."

"Are you suggesting that I shouldn't take Rin as my mate?"

"Of course not! I suggest you go do it now!" Sesshomaru was taken aback at the response. "I'm not sure what you're waiting for My Lord, but the longer you wait, more are finding out about it. It gives those who disagree with your choice time to try to convince you to do otherwise or to replace you before you do take a human mate."

"Would it be so hard for the dog demons to accept a human?"

Karasaya gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you hear yourself?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course it would – she's different. Over time maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but...My Lord they turned on your father for the same reason, and he was well liked by his clan members before the incident. You yourself were upset with him, remember?"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. _But I understand now why he did – why he wanted me to find someone to protect. How can I make the others understand? Unfortunately, this isn't a battle I can win with a sword. _"Takahiro seems to like her," he finally said.

"He thinks she's your pet, not your future mate." Sesshomaru nodded as he reluctantly agreed. Karasaya continued. "Taking Rin as your mate would only cause the dog demons to disapprove of you more than they already do." He sighed, "It's the right thing to do though. I just wish there was a way to convince them of that."

Sesshomaru looked at his advisor. _I'm glad that he still agrees with me._ "Perhaps with time Karasaya."

"Your human would be old and dying before they'd understand."

The demon lord felt the familiar pang in his chest. The thought of losing Rin was... "And what of Ami," he changed the subject. "Does she agree with you?"

"I think she's accepted the fact that you love Rin and not her, but she doesn't understand yet why I agree with you. I think that's why her and Rin are getting along so well at the moment. Ami is curious by nature and wants to know more about her. I think it's jealousy really. She wants to know why Rin was chosen and not her."

"Keep an eye on her. I don't want her threatening Rin's safety." Karasaya nodded at the order. "If you have anything else, doubts or otherwise, I'd prefer you to share them with me."

"Of course My Lord," he gave Sesshomaru a smile. "I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship." The demon lord nodded.

"Takeshi, show us back to where the dog demons are staying." The young wolf nodded and lead the way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya sighed. "I don't think it'll be so easy Takahiro." He was back with the rest of the dog demons. Takahiro had asked him about his previous battles with the human demon slayer army. "The last time we battled, they were using some sort of demon to coordinate their attacks."

"It was mind-controlling them?"

He nodded. "There were four of us dog demons fighting nearly five hundred humans. We were on the verge of being defeated if Rin hadn't saved us."

"The human?" Takahiro asked surprised.

"She was able to take out their demon coordinator. From there, it was just four demons versus a lot of humans."

"Basically a massacre," Isas added. Karasaya nodded. "We'll have to see if the demon slayers on the way here have another one of these demons. For the wolves' sake, I hope not."

Takahiro still looked confused. "How did...eh, forget it."

"You mean Rin?" Karasaya asked. "She is a strong fighter."

"Seriously? You think so too Isas?" Takahiro asked. Isas nodded.

"Heh. You're as dumb as the rest of them," Yemon interrupted. Karasaya frowned at the young dog demon. "You won't understand until you see her fight. Ask her to duel you sometime."

Isas laughed. "Yeah, Rin beat him."

"Hey! That isn't for everyone to know," Yemon said angrily. "So what if she did, do you think Lord Sesshomaru would choose someone who was a weakling?"

Karasaya felt his heart skip a beat. _Damn it Yemon! _"I think he chose to train her because she has a knack for getting into trouble, not because she was strong." He tried to cover up Yemon's mistake. _Sesshomaru's choice in a mate isn't public knowledge yet._

"Undoubtedly," Isas added with a laugh. "I'd still follow her into battle any day though. When she attacked the priestess who killed Hachiuma..." Karasaya nodded at the memory. "...damn, I'd never suspected to see a human fight for the honor of the Dog Demon Clan."

"What are you guys talking about?" Karasaya looked up to find Ami sitting beside him.

"Your hair is wet," he replied.

She frowned. "There's an underground hot spring, and Ayame took us for dip."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Yemon asked mock-offended. Isas smacked him on the back of the head. Takahiro chuckled at the comment, but stopped when Ami glared at him.

"I see," Karasaya continued.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked him. "I have a question for you regarding something that Rin brought up."

He was a bit surprised. "Uh, sure." He got up and followed Ami. He noticed that Rin had returned too and was chatting with Taro and Takeshi beside Sesshomaru.

They walked out of the room, and Karasaya had a sense of deja vu. _Didn't I just walk this way with Sesshomaru? _Ami was quiet as they walked, but finally spoke up. "Rin's human friends were with us earlier, and we began to talk about Sesshomaru." Karasaya frowned. He already wasn't liking where the conversation was going. "They were discussing demons swords, and Rin said that demons were strongest when protecting humans. I wouldn't have questioned such a ridiculous statement except that she said you believed it too."

Karasaya stopped and stepped in front of Ami so he was facing her. He was surprised that she had found that statement so troubling. _But she is a dog demon, most of them don't go near humans, let alone know anything about protecting one. _He leaned against the wall. "It's true Ami. I haven't really experienced it myself, but it seems that a demon has an extreme amount of energy when protecting a human. Sesshomaru, his brother, and his father have all shown this to be true. I've seen it with a few other demons also."

"They have something to fight for." Ami looked down. "I understand that Karasaya, but...do you think that's why Sesshomaru wants to take Rin as his mate – _because she is human_? Does he really desire power that much?"

He was shocked at the statement. It was ridiculous, but he saw Ami's point. "Is the only reason you're in love with Sesshomaru because mating him would make you the next Lady of the Western Lands?"

Anger quickly spread across her face. "What? How dare you say that?!"

"So you do love him?"

Her mouth dropped open. She looked away. "Just answer my question Karasaya."

"No, Ami, I don't think that has anything to do with it. Lord Sesshomaru loves Rin for who she is. She's been his companion for a long time, and they're very close." He tilted his head to try to look her in the face. "Will you answer _my_ question now?"

She looked up clearly unhappy. "It's obvious that I don't even know who he is anymore. How could I be in love with him?"

"That upsets you?"

"Of course it does! He used to be close to _me_!"

Karasaya put his hands on her upper arms. "Listen to me Ami. If you want to be Sesshomaru's friend, fine. Go figure out who he is now. But if you're just trying to get things to go back to the way they were, you're out of luck, because they never will!"

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am more than pleased! I like Sesshomaru the way he is now. If you opened your eyes and quit acting like a spoiled pain in the ass, you'd like him better this way too!"

Ami pushed him back and then slapped him. Karasaya was shocked. "You...you don't know what you're talking about," Ami said. "The dog demons are to be ruled by a strong leader. One that demands respect, and would chase the humans out of the Western Lands, our lands. You and Sesshomaru – you're both out of your minds."

Karasaya stood there stunned. He felt like he was breaking up with his best friend. _After all we've talked about the last few days regarding humans, this is how she truly feels?_ "Ami, there aren't any dog demons left in the Western Lands. They all ran away. Why do you need a strong leader? To make you feel secure in your sanctuary?!"

He wasn't sure if Ami was more angry at him or more upset with him. "Things have changed, but the dog demons haven't. What makes Sesshomaru think he can make them?"

"Desperation." Ami looked up at him in surprise. Karasaya continued, "He loves that human Ami, and he'll do whatever he must to have her. It has nothing to do with wanting change for the dog demons. Truthfully, I think he could care less."

The demoness looked away. She was quiet for a moment. "So where do I fit in at in these changing lands?" she asked quietly.

He smiled. "As my friend Ami, as Sesshomaru's friend too." He took her hand, and she looked up at him. "I'll even forget you slapped me."

She smiled for a moment. "But why would Sesshomaru bother with me? It seems like Rin is my better in everything."

"So what. A human woman can defeat me in a sword fight, but I'm still here."

Ami gave him a real smile this time. "That's only because no one else would take you." He chuckled at her joke. She sighed. "I'm tired of simply being a handmaiden though. Rin suggested I be a liaison for the dog demons. That would be self-inflicted torture."

"How about being the liaison between our Lady and myself?"

"Sesshomaru's mother? I'd much rather be your escort to take you to her every time Sesshomaru did something that upset her. I so love watching her chew you out." Ami giggled.

"Alright, then how about being my escort all the time?"

She raised an eyebrow. "That would be worse than torture. Being around you all the time would be awful," she said with a laugh. She pulled her hand back away from his grip. "Besides, it sounds like you're asking me to be your mate," she quietly added.

"What if I am?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. Karasaya felt his heart skip a beat. He was only joking, but... Ami smiled as if finally deciding it was a joke. "You're so full of it! Not in a thousand years Karasaya!"

He smiled back. "Maybe I'll try asking again at that time."

She shook her head. "I've had enough of you. Let's go back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru silently waited. He could hear the mountain began to stir. _It must be morning. It won't be long before the humans awake._ He looked down at Rin. She was laying on a mat made of straw and was covered with a blanket. She was huddled up on his right side. Her head touched the side of his upper right leg, and he felt her leg next to his. Her close proximity to him had drawn some looks from the other dog demons, but none of them questioned it. _They see her as my pet._

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" He looked up at his sister-in-law as she entered the room. She held his niece in her arms. "I came to see if Rin wanted some breakfast, but it looks like she's still sleeping."

"I'm awake," a small voice came from beside him. Rin let out a yawn and sat up. "You know Kagome, if Jaken was here, he would have told you to show our Lord more respect."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Forgive me _Lord_ Brother-in-law." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes drawing a big smile from Kagome. He knew the woman knew how much he disliked her addressing him that way. "Where is Jaken anyways?"

Rin stood up and brushed the straw off of her kimono. "He was left at home to look after the castle."

"I see." Kagome passed her struggling daughter off to Rin. The girl began to chatter at Rin. "Well, Koga wants to talk about your battle plan Sesshomaru."

He stood up. "Isas and Karasaya come with me. Anyone else who wants to join may do so but are to be silent." He threw a look at Yemon. He turned and followed Kagome and Rin.

"I must say My Lord," Takahiro said with a chuckle behind him. "I'm surprised you let that human woman live – addressing you like that."

Sesshomaru looked behind him in annoyance. "Only two may speak like that without fear: my Rin, and Inuyasha's mate, Kagome. Inuyasha will take whatever punishment she deserves later."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelped in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Consider this your warning."

She frowned but continued walking. "Jerk," he heard her say under her breath.

He heard Takahiro chuckle again behind him. "You, on the other hand Takahiro," Karasaya spoke up, "are to show respect to the Lady Kagome and not laugh at her. She _is_ related to our Lord after all."'

"Regrettably," the demon lord said. Kagome gave him a rude look again, but he kept his face blank. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin. She gave him a smile and a wink. _Why is it that she always thinks I'm joking? For some reason, she still thinks I have a sense of humor._

The group entered the large room they had seen the day before. It was now packed full of wolf demons, humans, and now his dog demons. Koga stood in the middle talking between a few individuals. Inuyasha stood near him. Rin followed Kagome over to where the humans were eating their breakfast. Sesshomaru followed and stood near by her. Unfortunately, it was also near Inuyasha. "Before we can discuss how to fight this army, I need to know more about their numbers."

Koga put his hands on his hips. "Sure. We've been scouting them out the last few days as they've been on approach." He had a huge smile on his face, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "But before that, I want to know something. I've been told you're planning on taking Rin as your mate. Is that true Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise. He saw the same surprise on Rin's face, but she had an added scent of fear. He narrowed his eyes at the wolf leader. "Even if it were true. It is not necessary for you to know."

The room was silent. After a moment Koga shrugged, "Well, thought I'd ask." He walked over to the middle of the room. "Well, Dog Boy and I went and checked on those demon slayers last night. It looks like they'll be showing up here tomorrow some time. We'll keep checking on how close they are to get a better idea."

"Which direction will they be coming from?" Isas asked.

"Southwest," Koga replied. "The land over that way is primarily flat and open. Probably why they're coming from that direction."

"We'll have the advantage of having the high ground though," Karasaya said.

"It gives us no advantage," Sesshomaru interrupted. Eyes turned towards him. _Is it really necessary for me to explain myself? Naive fools. _"The warriors that we have herefight on foot, hand-to-hand. The only one that would have the advantage is Kagome, she is the only archer here." Kagome looked surprised as his comment.

"Yeah, but Kagome standing up on the mountain alone would be a nice target for all _their_ archers," Inuyasha added. "It would be dumb for her to stand up here alone."

"Agreed."

"They had many archers last time we fought them," Rin said. "Because of that, the dog demons shouldn't battle in their demon form."

"But we're strongest in our true form," Takahiro interjected.

"Yeah, but you'd make a nice big target," Isas added. He smiled. "Ask Karasaya about that." Karasaya narrowed his eyes at him. Sesshomaru assumed they were speaking of their last battle with the demon slayers.

"You forgot to mention that black demon they had with them Koga," Inuyasha said.

"A demon traveling _with_ demon slayers?" Miroku asked.

"I wouldn't even consider them to be demon slayers," Sango added. "True demon slayers are trained from childhood. There aren't many left, certainly not enough that this whole army consists of them."

"I'm certain that they haven't had much training," Kohaku added. "My guess is that there is a demon slayer leading this movement who has offered training to any human who has joined him."

"Sounds reasonable," Karasaya said. "We'll have to find their leader after this battle."

"That is probably the reason for them using that demon. Their men aren't well trained, so the black demon organizes them to be more effective," Rin said.

"So you know what that black demon is?" Ayame asked.

Rin nodded. "It's able to control the minds of humans to coordinate their attacks."

"That sounds like a Yamka," Sango said. Kohaku nodded along with her. "I didn't know those even existed."

"Well, wherever they were hiding, there's more than one of them," Isas said.

"We only saw one with the approaching army," Koga said.

"One mind to control the masses," Karasaya suggested. Sesshomaru nodded. It made sense.

"So our human allies won't be of much help to us in this fight," Koga said.

"Inuyasha may not be able to help either," Sesshomaru said sourly. He may not have liked his brother, but he was a good fighter. It would be a disappointment if Inuyasha couldn't fight.

"We'll need to go find out," Rin said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said.

"How can we make a battle plan if we don't even know if you can be mind-controlled or not?" She answered.

"I agree with Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"And how are we supposed to find out?" Kagome asked.

"Get close enough to find out," Isas said. "That's how we figured it out. One of those Yamka things tried mind-controlling Rin. She managed to cut Karasaya up pretty good before we could get her far enough away from the demon."

"Are you going to continue pointing out every time I've been injured?" Karasaya asked annoyed.

Isas gave him a smirk. "Just trying to make the ladies feel sorry for you." Rin laughed at the comment.

"Wouldn't that let them know we've been spying on them?" Ayame asked.

Sango shrugged. "They can't be foolish enough to expect we wouldn't send scouts to check on their position. If Inuyasha can be mind controlled, it would only let them know that there is a half-demon here."

"And humans," Rin said. She sat down her breakfast plate and stood up. "You'll have to take a human with you to make sure you're close enough to the demon."

"I'll go," Kohaku volunteered.

Rin shook her head and smiled. "You're too strong. All of you are, and I wouldn't ask Erena to go. It will be bad enough if we have to get Inuyasha back under control. Fighting one of you would just make it more difficult. I'll go." She looked to Sesshomaru. _Is she expecting me to argue with her?_

"It is the best decision. I will go also. I'd like to see this demon," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, we'll probably need you to put Inuyasha down anyways," Koga said.

Kagome frowned. "Just please be careful. I don't really want Inuyasha coming back in a bad mood because he got beat-up by his brother again."

"Thanks," Inuyasha growled.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said. "We don't have the time to waste." He looked at Rin. "Hurry and go get ready to leave." She nodded and went to fetch her armor and coat. "Isas and Karasaya, you'll be coming with us." The two dog demons nodded. Finally, Sesshomaru turned to Koga and Inuyasha. "As soon as Rin is prepared, let's go."

They were off within a few moments. Koga and Inuyasha led the way towards the demon slayer army. Ginta and Hakkaku were right behind Koga. Sesshomaru sat behind Rin on AhUn, and they followed close behind them down the mountain. Karasaya traveled next to them, but Isas had decided to follow on foot. _He's itching for battle. Most likely, he thought traveling down the mountain on foot would be fun for him._

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and took a deep breath of her scent. _Did she say something to Ayame? Is that why Koga asked about her? _He inwardly frowned. That didn't sound like something Rin would do. It had probably been Kagome who said something, perhaps even Ami. He thought about what Karasaya had said. Ami was jealous of Rin. It did not surprise Sesshomaru. The other women who had come before Ami had also wanted to be his mate. _Yet Karasaya had said she wasn't interested. Could she have changed her mind?_ It didn't matter to him. They had been friends, but the gap between them wasn't likely to close anytime soon. He could tell she distrusted him. Not like his Rin, who didn't question him. _...well, __**rarely**__ questions me._ He didn't like the idea of using her in this experiment, but her reasoning was sound. She had experienced this before anyhow.

"We're almost there," Koga called back to him. They were traveling at a fast speed, but still weren't too far from the mountains. Sesshomaru decided that Koga's assessment earlier was correct. The demon slayers would reach the mountains within the day. They would most likely set-up camp and attack in the morning.

Rin turned her head back towards him. "Hold on to me." Her face was nearly touching his. He gave her a short nod. She smiled and turned back around. He wrapped his arms around her upper arms, just above her elbows. If the demon did take over her mind, she wouldn't be able to fight against them this way.

"There they are," Inuyasha said. They got closer to the demon slayers, and Sesshomaru looked the army over. As expected, there were ranks of humans marching towards the mountain. He spotted the demon they had been discussing near the back of the army. It was large, black...blob. It moved slowly, but faster than Sesshomaru would have expected. It had many arms protruding from its body that almost looked like spikes, except he would see them curl at times.

"It's larger than the one at Chickaze," Rin said.

"Too bad we couldn't just take it out now," Isas said.

"We wouldn't get close enough undetected," Sesshomaru replied. Suddenly, Rin tensed up in his arms. "Rin?" He tightened his grip. With more force than expected, she began to push against him.

"She's under the demon's influence," Karasaya said.

Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed each of Inuyasha's arms. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"We don't want you to attack us," Ginta said.

"Get off him," Koga said. "Apparently he can't be affected."

Sesshomaru frowned as Rin dug her fingernail's into his side. She was trying to reach his swords, but he managed to keep her under control. "Do you feel anything Inuyasha?"

"Not at all."

"The demon blood in your blood must keep the Yamka's powers from affecting you. Let's move away from here," Sesshomaru ordered.

They headed back towards the mountains. After a few more minutes of Rin's struggling, she stopped. "Sesshomaru? Let go. You're hurting me." Surprised, he released his grip on the woman.

Koga and Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "You alright kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin ran a hand through her dark hair. "Yeah, it's not as nearly as bad as Kaede's cold remedy soup was."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, that stuff was pretty awful."

"Do you feel any traces of that demon or are you completely in control of yourself again?" Sesshomaru asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "No, we must be far enough away. I'm fine." She turned back to Inuyasha. "It didn't affect you?"

"Nope."

She smiled. "That's a relief. We won't have to worry about your Meidou being used against us."

"Yes, you've turned out to not be a disappointment this time," Sesshomaru added.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"Eh, let's go back," Koga said. "You guys can fight later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Masato looked over the landscape. His Yamka had just revealed an interesting piece of information to him. _Sesshomaru is here!_ He watched the men marching in front of him. They wouldn't fail! Masato had vowed that he wouldn't stop until the demons were gone. He would take out every clan one by one until all that was left was the dog demons. Then, he would gather all of his master's warriors, and they would go after Sesshomaru. He felt the anger boiling within him. _I'll personally end his "immortal" life._

He thought back to when he had fought Sesshomaru at Shouhei. It had been an embarrassment. Sesshomaru had let him live. _He thought that I would warn the others to stay away, but instead I urged them to fight against such a terrible foe! _It had strengthened their resolve – such a powerful creature had to be stopped. He had convinced his master to give him another task force. His master had questioned why he should when Masato just had his whole task force killed.

x

"_Masato, you've come back alone."_

_The demon slayer looked at his master. He sat in the dark to hide his face. Masato didn't even know his name. "We attacked Shouhei. We did not know that the dog demon, Lord Sesshomaru, would be there. He wiped out my force. I was the only to survive." He didn't include that Sesshomaru had revived him._

"_Sesshomaru? I've heard of him and am surprised you are alive. I take it that the attack was a complete failure."_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm. And what do you suggest that I do with you now Masato?"_

"_Master, give me another task force. I will not let you down again!" Masato said with determination._

"_You plan on going after Sesshomaru again?"_

"_No Master. It would take all of your men to take down such a powerful demon. I'll personally work my hardest to take out every other demon clan, and when they are gone, all of your servants will be free to go after Sesshomaru."_

_His master let out a chuckle. "I think you are very wise Masato. I'll give you another task force and a gift. Something new I'm experimenting with. With a Yamka, I think it will be easier to defeat this Sesshomaru than what you think."_

x

So, his master had given him a Yamka to use. It followed his orders by linking minds with him, but it didn't control him like the others. It still weirded him out a bit though. Masato smiled. But now, Sesshomaru was here. _Even if I don't have all of my master's men, this Yamka should give us the advantage we need to defeat him._ The Yamka had felt a human woman nearby and looked into her mind. They hadn't been connected long enough for the Yamka to read her memories, but the few moments they were connected were enough. The Yamka had seen Sesshomaru and shared the images with Masato. "Remember that human woman too. She's not to be taken lightly," Masato told the demon. He touched his shoulder remembering the wound Rin gave him. "Though by tomorrow night, I want her dead body at my feet, along with Lord Sesshomaru's hide."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin watched as Koga told everyone what had happened. Kohaku had instantly been worried that the demon was using Rin to spy on them. Rin assured them that she felt no traces of the demon's affect on her, and Kagome agreed that she didn't sense the demon's presence within Rin. All were relieved to find out that Inuyasha wasn't affected by the Yamka.

"So," Koga said. "We have about twenty-five wolf demons and Sesshomaru's fifteen dog demons." He scratched his head absently. "Sorry Kagome, but I'm not even going to count you humans. You won't be able to join the battle until that black demon is gone."

"We understand Koga. We'll stay behind," Kagome answered. "Besides, if the army manages to get to the mountains, we'll be the last defense for the children." The wolf leader nodded in agreement.

"We need to take out the Yamka as fast as possible," Isas said. "Problem is that we won't be able to get to it by air because of all the archers."

"How would the archers be able to hit a dog demon? We're too fast," Yemon questioned.

Isas shook his head. "Not only do they have that Yamka, but they have a group of priests and priestesses protecting it. I'm no coward, but even I don't want to go out the same way that Hachiuma did. We'll have to fight through their ranks."

"So what? Taking on a bunch of weak humans won't be too hard," Inuyasha said confidently.

Sesshomaru turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Foolish brother, with their attacks being coordinated, the whole army will turn on whoever they consider the greatest threat."

"You afraid Sesshomaru?"

"I'm merely stating the obvious."

"So what do _you_ suggest in all of your wisdom?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"If we go straight through the humans, they will surround us." The demon lord began to draw on the dirt on the floor. He placed a rock and drew a large rectangle in front of it. He placed a larger rock further away. Rin understood the drawing: the Yamka, the demon slayers, and the mountain. Sesshomaru continued to draw as he explained. "You will have to attack them at multiple spots. If they do all turn on the greatest threat, they won't be defending their backs."

"You're saying we should split up?" Karasaya asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "If I allow myself to be surrounded, they won't pay attention to the rest of you. You will be able to strike at their backs. Having so many targets to focus on will most likely overwhelm the Yamka. It will concentrate on protecting itself."

Rin frowned. "Do you that's wise to allow yourself to be completely surrounded?" He narrowed his eyes at her question. She new she shouldn't question his judgment, but his plan was suicidal. _What I'm about to suggest is suicidal on my part. _"You should keep Inuyasha beside you, so you can watch each other's backs."

"What? I didn't volunteer to _allow_ myself to be surrounded by the enemy. It's Sesshomaru's stupid plan, let _him_ do it," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome chimed in, "don't be such a jerk!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She could see the agitation in his eyes. Rin knew he liked to fight alone. After a moment, he looked away. "If Inuyasha doesn't wish to assist me, Karasaya can."

"My Lord?" Karasaya didn't look happy at the suggestion. "Wouldn't Isas be a better fit?"

"I need Isas to take lead of the rest of the dog demons here."

"No, it has to be Inuyasha!" Rin interjected. Sesshomaru gave her the same glare. She ignored it. "It would be foolish to put Inuyasha behind you. His powerful attacks would threaten _your_ life too!"

"See," Inuyasha said with a smug smile. "Rin thinks I'm as powerful as you."

She sighed. _Here we go. _"No, Inuyasha. You're just more powerful than Karasaya."

"Come on now!" Karasaya cried. Rin saw Sesshomaru's lip twitch in a smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Rin's right Inuyasha," Kagome said. "If you're going to be using your Meidou, it's better to have it aimed at the Yamka and not at Sesshomaru's back."

"I'd disagree," he mumbled under his breath. Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. I'll go with Sesshomaru."

"Alright," Koga said. "So where do you want us Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru went back to his drawing. "You and your wolves go here." He marked a spot. "The dog demons will go here. When it's apparent that the humans are focused on Inuyasha and myself, attack. You and Isas will have to signal each other. Catch them by surprise."

"It almost seems dishonorable to strike them from behind like that," Sango said.

"But it will be the most effective," Sesshomaru replied. "They chose this battle." Sango reluctantly nodded.

"Let's show them what a mistake it was," Inuyasha added. Rin couldn't agree more.

The day when on with warriors preparing their armor and sharpening their weapons. Rin visited with Giko and Taro for a while and shared a meal with her future in-laws. Kagome questioned her about Ami, but Rin decided to only mention she was a friend of Karasaya's. It was the only reason Ami knew of Sesshomaru's and hers hidden relationship. Kagome hadn't pushed, but Rin could tell she wasn't satisfied with the answer. She would tell her more later.

She hadn't seen Sesshomaru after a few hours, so she decided to go look for him. _I wonder if he's angry that Koga heard about our secret. I wish Ami would have kept her mouth closed! _She headed back down to where the dog demons were staying. She found him talking with Karasaya and Isas. Rin sat down a little ways away so she could listen but not get in the way.

"Do you think they will retreat?" Karasaya asked.

"You mean, will we _let_ them retreat," Isas responded.

"We will allow some of them to escape in order to discover where their leader is hiding. It is most likely where these Yamka demons are also being kept," Sesshomaru said. "We will put an end to this _uprising_ in our lands."

"And avenge Hachiuma," Rin added. Sesshomaru and the others looked over to her. The demon lord nodded his agreement.

Isas gave her a wicked looking smile. "You better believe it My Lady." She smiled back at him then looked away. _I only wish that I could help in this battle..._

She realized that Sesshomaru was still watching her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "You look disappointed," he said.

"I only wish I could help you guys fight this battle. Damn that Yamka."

Takahiro chuckled. "Seriously though, what good would you do?" A few of the other demons laughed.

"Did you really just say that?" Yemon asked. "You're a fool."

"Why do _you_ say that?" Ami asked to Yemon. Rin was a bit surprised that the dog demoness was getting involved. _And I thought that we were slowly becoming friends._

"If it weren't for the Yamka, Lady Rin would be out there fighting with us, and I'd be glad to have her," Isas replied.

Rin smiled. "Thanks Isas." He nodded back at her.

"So why don't the two of you duel? Takahiro and Rin?" Ami suggested. Rin narrowed her eyes at Ami. _I'm beginning to think we're actually enemies._

"No," Sesshomaru replied. Rin was surprised. She was going to accept the challenge. "Not in these close quarters. Besides Takahiro needs his strength for the battle tomorrow." Takahiro laughed, but stopped when he realized Sesshomaru was serious.

"Another time Takahiro," Rin replied. "I won't forget though."

"Neither will I," he said flippantly. She smiled politely.

"Rin," she turned to Sesshomaru. "I have a matter to discuss with you and Karasaya." He stood up, and the advisors did likewise. He led them down another tunnel away from the dog demons.

"Is this about the two of you?" Karasaya asked. Rin looked at him and then back to Sesshomaru. _So he __**is**__ upset._

"So now Karasaya, more people know." The demon lord stopped and turned to face them. "What do you suggest?" Rin felt her heart skip a beat. _Is he changing his mind?!_

Karasaya looked at Rin and then back at Sesshomaru. "Forgive me for being blunt Rin, but I still say the sooner the better My Lord." The woman felt her cheeks warming.

Sesshomaru was silent and looked over at her. It wasn't helping her recover from her embarrassment. "Not yet."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Karasaya!" Rin cried. "Isn't this a little personal?"

"It's also a political matter," Karasaya replied. He gave her a smile. She knew he did it just to annoy her. _Pain in my-_

"No, it isn't," Sesshomaru said. She looked back to her lord. "Still, I have my reasons," he said.

"Care to share them?" Karasaya asked. "Didn't we decide yesterday that it was better to be honest with each other?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Karasaya. "I don't need to explain myself to you. This is already something I have decided on and don't need your advice."

The dog demon looked surprised. "Then why did you involve me in this conversation?"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "How did Koga discover our relationship?"

"Ami said something in front of Ayame." She felt bad for ratting Ami out. "I don't know if she did it to make the rest aware, or if she was simply mentioning it in conversation."

"Still, she should know better to watch her tongue," Karasaya said agitated.

"It seems like some are already taking sides," Sesshomaru said. "Don't let that happen Karasaya."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Keep Yemon quiet," Sesshomaru replied. Karasaya raised his eyebrows. "There are already some who are loyal to Rin. I don't need them to be adding fuel to the fire."

"Yes My Lord."

"That's why you were involved in this conversation. You may go now."

"Won't it look bad if he goes back without us?" Rin asked. Karasaya waited for Sesshomaru's response.

"I don't care what the others think." He turned and headed deeper into the tunnel. "Besides, they already know." Rin shrugged at Karasaya. "Come along Rin." Karasaya waved and left the way they came. She turned and headed after Sesshomaru. Rin looked up at her lord as she came up on his right side. She couldn't read his face. _I wonder what those "reasons" are. _She looked away from his face and took his right hand in her left. He didn't stop or pull his hand away. It made her smile.

"It's unlike you to be so quiet."

She looked up and met Sesshomaru's eyes. "I thought that maybe you'd prefer if I was at this moment."

He stopped and turned to face her. "Are you ill?"

The woman blinked. "What? Why?"

"I assumed you would have a number of questions after that conversation."

She felt herself blush. "Of course I do, but..." She looked away from him. "...I'm not sure I'll like the answers."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows in surprise. He turned back to walk down the tunned. The demon didn't let go of her hand. "Continue."

"You're still planning on taking me as your mate?"

"That won't change."

She couldn't help but smile. "So are you...will you tell me why you're..." The woman bit her lip. "When?" Sesshomaru paused but then continued walking. Rin sighed and continued beside him. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No."

She stopped and yanked his hand back. Her strength wasn't much compared to his, but it still made him stop. "This is something that concerns _me_ you know. You may want to keep all your problems to yourself, but damn it Sesshomaru, let me help you!"

The demon lord's surprise was apparent on his face. "All you need to be concerned with is the fact that I'm building my empire, and you'll be there beside me." He turned to walk again. Rin didn't follow and let his hand slide out of hers.

x

"_Say, Master Jaken?" she asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_After he defeats Naraku, then what do you think Lord Sesshomaru is going to do?"_

_The toad demon replied, "You probably don't know about this, but Lord Sesshomaru has long been in search of personal power. He will undoubtedly become the greatest demon of all time and will reign over his own empire. When that happens, I will become the empire's chief minister."_

"_Master Jaken, this empire of Lord Sesshomaru's, what position do you think I might have in it?"_

"_You mean you intend to follow us up until then?"_

_She was mad at the comment. "Why?! Is something wrong with that?!"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru is strong, but who knows how long it will take to create the empire. To us demons, a hundred years is nothing at all, but to a human like you, time is everything. By the time the lord's empire is created, you'll be long gone."_

"_Huh?" She looked away upset. "That won't happen. I won't die."_

x

She inwardly smiled. _So I __**will**__ have a place in his empire. _"Rin?" Sesshomaru had turned to look at her. She looked up. "What is it?"

Rin blinked. _I'm not going to let him plow over me like that. _She walked up to the demon lord with determination. "Taking me as your mate means that **I** have to sleep with **you**! If you won't tell me the reasons why you want to wait, _I'll_ decide when it will happen then. And even _you_ can't make that decision for me!"

It was obvious that Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. She felt her cheeks warming as she realized what exactly she had just said. He recovered after a moment. Sesshomaru grabbed her by upper arms and pushed her against the tunnel wall. "You don't think so?" he snarled.

"You can't control me like you do to your dog demons," she snarled back. "Would you force me? You promised you wouldn't hurt me, and I don't think you'd have the backbone to do it either."

Sesshomaru let her go and took a step back like he had been stung. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I just want to understand you, but you won't even let me in."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. "Human, why is it that I, with all of my power, am made stronger by protecting you, but being around you drives me insane?" Rin pushed herself off of the wall and took a step towards him. "I can have anything I desire, but I can't control you?"

Rin looked away from him. "I was right. Demons aren't meant to love." She waited for the verbal attack or even physical, but Sesshomaru didn't move. She looked back up at him. His eyes showed...pain. The woman reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks. She pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. His strong arms came behind her, and he pulled her into him. After a few moments, Rin let go of Sesshomaru's face and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"The dog demons won't follow a human."

Rin hadn't been ready for that statement. "What?"

"You wanted to know my reasons. There is the first." Rin nodded. _So he plans on giving up his title? _She closed her eyes. _I **never** wanted him to have to do that. _She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Karasaya suggested I mate with you before they could disapprove," Sesshomaru continued. "That would only lead to mutiny. I decided to wait until the gathering and then announce my intentions there. By that time, most would already know, and they'll know that I won't easily back down. If any challenge me, an uprising would be easy to put down."

Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder on top of his fur boa. "So what's the problem?"

She felt his left hand touch her cheek. "You've found friends among the dog demons."

"That's a problem?"

"Before, it was myself against the clan. I am strong enough to defeat any of them." Rin smiled against his chest. _Arrogant..._ "Others, like Karasaya and Yemon, are weak. If they challenged some of the older, more powerful dog demons, it would be their end."

"It's not like you to watch out for others."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I don't wish to lose my loyal servants. I will need them when I build my empire."

"And who is this empire to consist of?" She smiled. "Karasaya and Jaken?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid. Wasn't it _your_ idea to turn the Western Lands into a place where demons and humans can reside peacefully?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Humans?" She pushed herself far enough away to look up at him. "Seriously? You're going to rule over them and the dog demons?"

"And anyone else who resides in my lands."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You think the dog demons are going to be alright with that?"

"They won't have a choice."

"And who will take care of the humans after I'm gone? Have you forgotten that I'm not immortal?" She leaned closer to him. "And even _you_ can't change that," she said softly.

Sesshomaru didn't respond right away. "We'll have time to remedy that. You are still young."

_By demon standards..._ Rin closed her eyes. "I love you My Lord." She felt Sesshomaru kiss her forehead lightly. "Promise that you'll survive tomorrow's battle."

"Do you think that I would allow such lowly creatures to take my life?"

"Not allow, no. I only wish I could fight beside you."

Sesshomaru pulled her face up to look him in the eyes. "I know." He pressed his lips against hers. Rin closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste. All too quickly, he let her go. Rin opened her eyes to see that his were closed. She smiled and leaned back into him. She violently kissed him. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close. Rin could feel her chest pounding. _I wish he would take me sooner..._ After a few minutes Sesshomaru held her back just far enough so Rin could look at him. "Rin..." His eyes were softer than normal.

"Yes?"

"Know that I wouldn't wait if I didn't feel it was necessary." She felt her cheeks redden. She simply nodded, not able to answer. "You should go find Kagome and eat." He released her and stepped back.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he began to walk away. He was going further into the mountain.

"For a walk." Rin frowned. _Why is he-?_ Suddenly she understood and blushed. _He doesn't want to return to the rest of the demons yet until he's...settled down. _ She felt flustered at that thought. _Maybe I should go for a walk too._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya stood looking out over the early morning landscape. The demon slayer army had arrived the previous evening. The small white tents that had littered the field were slowly disappearing. _They're preparing for the attack._ "It's hard to believe that so many hate demons that much." Karasaya blinked in surprise. He hadn't caught Rin's scent, so her voice startled him. He looked over at the woman. She was fully dressed in her armor but didn't have her coat on.

"You shouldn't be out here."

She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to talk to you quick."

"What is it My Lady?"

She frowned. "Karasaya, I don't..." She sighed. "I just wanted to say that I don't want Ami to come in between us."

"Between us?"

She gave him a nod. "You're a good friend Karasaya. I know you told her all about Sesshomaru's and I's relationship." He opened his mouth to defend himself. "She told me you did, but it's alright."

He looked at the woman for a moment deciding how to respond. "I only told her because I thought it would help her understand Lord Sesshomaru's feelings a bit better."

"But you didn't account for how jealous a woman can get." She smiled. "I know that's why you've been short with me lately – because Ami feels that way."

"Rin, I haven't intentionally been rude to you. I'm only trying to do what's best for the dog demons," Karasaya answered.

Her smile widened, and she took a step closer to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not upset with Ami in any way, and I hope she and I can be friends."

_Now I'm completely confused. What is this conversation about? _"Why are you telling me this?"

"I know how much you care about her. It's fairly obvious."

He felt his jaw drop. "Rin?" She nodded that she was listening. "What are you talking about?"

Her lip twisted in a mischievous smile. "You know all the times you teased me about Sesshomaru, did you think I wouldn't do the same to you once I figured out that you were in love with someone?" She laughed.

"What makes you think I care about Ami in any way?!"

The smile returned. "I said it was obvious."

"No it is not."

She raised an eyebrow. "No? If you spend the rest of the morning thinking about her, then it should be obvious to you too." She walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "You're my friend Karasaya, and I don't want to see you get hurt. So don't be thinking about her while you're in battle!"

"Rin!" he growled in agitation.

She laughed and let him go. "This was way too good to pass up."

He scowled. "Come on." He motioned for her to follow him into the cavern. "I'm sure they're assembling inside to prepare for battle." He inwardly grimaced. _She's probably right though._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru watched as they all said their good byes. Most of the dog demons and wolves had already headed outside to take their positions, but a few lingered inside. He waited for Inuyasha to say good bye to his children. _Foolishness. This battle should be an easy victory. _Rin stood next to him, and she leaned close to him to say something. He arced his head towards her. "Sometimes it's hard to watch your loved ones go into battle. Even if you're sure they'll be alright."

He looked at her. Her tone was one of sorrow. "_You_ have no need to worry."

She smiled. "But I always have. I've always worried that you wouldn't return one day."

He narrowed his eyes. "You doubt me?"

She shook her head causing her dark hair to toss over her shoulders. "No, I just worry for you." She smiled. "Just come back, okay?" He nodded, then against his better judgment, he leaned down and kissed her. The bright smile that covered her face was worth the looks from his brother and sister-in-law.

"Let's go Inuyasha." He turned and left Rin standing there with the rest of the humans. He walked out into the cool winter air. Isas and Koga stood ready to go. "You know what you're supposed to do. Let's end this quickly." They nodded and ordered their warriors to move to their positions.

Inuyasha came up and stood beside him. "I guess I have to believe Kagome now about you and Rin. Still-"

"Shut your mouth half-breed. Let's move." He took off down the mountain. He slowed down only so Inuyasha could catch him. The demon lord stopped shortly before the demon slayer army.

"This is creepy," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru had to agree. The demon slayers stood there not moving. An eerie look crossed most of their faces, and they stood there in a straight line like stone warriors.

"They're waiting for our attack," he stated.

"Well, let's get to it then."

"Inuyasha, send your Meidou straight towards the Yamka. We'll travel down that path."

"Hmph. Fine, but I'm not doing it because you told me to." Inuyasha swung his sword in front of him. "Let's do it Tessaiga!" Inuyasha used his most powerful attack. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" A large ball of light flew from the sword. Any demon slayers in the way were swallowed up. The black hole stopped after a few moments and closed.

"Move," Sesshomaru instructed. He raced down the path that the attack had made. Inuyasha was close behind him. He stopped once he reached the spot that the Meidou had disappeared at. The demon lord took the Bakusaiga from its place at his side. It was his turn. He swung the sword at the surrounding humans. Power erupted from the sword and killed any who stood in the blade's way.

"Damn! It's not working Sesshomaru!" He looked over his shoulder at his brother. "They just filled in the path we made! The only ones attacking us are the ones nearby! The rest are just out there waiting for Koga and Isas!"

Sesshomaru looked to see that Inuyasha was right. Koga and Isas hadn't begun to charge yet though. _Hopefully Isas is wise enough to see they won't be attacked until they attack the demon slayers. _He wasn't sure what the demon slayers were planning, but they had no choice but to continue. "Keep pushing towards the Yamka!"

Inuyasha used his sword to open another path. Again, they rushed down it before it closed. _They were much quicker at closing the path that time. This strategy won't last for very long._ Sesshomaru began to defend himself against the demons who were surrounding them. Bakusaiga did quick work of them.

Suddenly, an explosion went off behind him. "Firebombs!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who the hell are these guys?" Sesshomaru looked behind him to see more of the bombs coming at them.

"Stop standing there looking stupid! Use your Meidou!" Sesshomaru turned back only to have one of the bombs go off right in front of him. He cried out in surprise as the force knocked his sword from his hand. He had been foolish to look after Inuyasha. He wasn't sure where Bakusaiga had landed, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy getting to it. The humans pressed in around them. Sesshomaru began to use his poison whip to fend them off. "Time to prove that you're as powerful as you claim little brother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya watched as the plan failed in front of their eyes. "This isn't good."

"I agree," Isas said. "They seem to be making their way to the Yamka pretty quick though. We should give them a few minutes."

"In a few minutes they could be dead," Karasaya replied. "We need to assist them."

Isas shook his head. "Hold on Karasaya. Let's not be rash. The Yamka is trying to keep our Lord back, but it's only throwing as many men as necessary at him to keep him stopped in that position. Most likely, it will throw the rest at him once he's begun to tire. That way, he'd be easier to defeat with throwing away the least amount of lives."

"And we're just going to let that happen?" Karasaya said annoyed. He was getting agitated that they hadn't gone to help yet.

"I'm just deciding the best way to attack."

"Lord Sesshomaru said something about overwhelming it with multiple targets," Takahiro spoke up.

Isas nodded. "But currently it must be only concerned with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They haven't even bothered to move forward."

"The Yamka's only worried about the largest threat," Takahiro said in understanding.

"If we begin to attack the humans, it won't care." Isas took a deep breath. "So, let's go after the Yamka."

Karasaya's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! Are you insane?"

"Don't be scared Karasaya." Isas threw him a smile. "Besides, it's our duty to protect our Lord. If we die doing so, then I consider that a good death."

Karasaya was taken aback when he noticed the dog demons around him agreeing. He inwardly grimaced. _So we've found that some of the dog demons are still loyal to Lord Sesshomaru, but now Isas is sending them all to their deaths. _He sighed. "All right Isas. What's the plan?"

"We'll head toward the Yamka. We'll stop about fifty meters from it and drop into the men there." He motioned with his arms, dividing the group in half. "This half fight towards our Lord clearing the way for him. The others fight towards the Yamka. Don't get to close to those priests though. We'll have to hope Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha are strong enough to take them out with the Yamka."

The group nodded in agreement. Karasaya wasn't too sure about the strategy, but it was their best bet. He glanced behind him up at the mountain. _At least Ami stayed up where it's safe._

"Little fox," Isas continued. "Go tell Koga what we're planning and good luck." Inuyasha's fox demon friend nodded and rushed off. "We'll have to be quick men. We can't give those archers the shot they need." Isas transformed into a large dog. The others including Karasaya followed suit. It was a magnificent sight. "Let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin watched Sesshomaru. Her heart was beating fast as she watched him fight off the surrounding humans. She glanced over at Kagome who was standing beside her on the mountain ledge overlooking the battle. She saw her fear mirrored on her friend's face. She took Kagome's hand. "They'll make it." Kagome gave her a weak smile and nodded.

It was apparent that the battle wasn't going to plan. The demon slayers closest to the mountain's bottom just stood there. They hadn't turned to attack Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Isas and Koga had yet to attack too. _They're probably trying to come up with a new battle plan. _Suddenly explosions starting going off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"They have fire bombs!" Kohaku yelled out in surprise.

"Those aren't easy to build. Very unstable," Sango added. "Whoever this leader is, he must have been a well trained demon slayer."

Rin didn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru. _He stopped using Bakusaiga. Why?_ The green glow from the sword had stopped. It looked like her demon lord was using his poison whip to fend the humans off.

Suddenly she felt a pulse.

It began to repeat itself. _Bakusaiga? _Was the sword calling out to her? "Sesshomaru lost his sword."

The others turned to her. "What Rin?" Kohaku asked.

"Bakusaiga is calling out. It's been separated from Sesshomaru," she replied. She let go of Kagome's hand and looked behind her. AhUn was still there.

"You can hear it?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. The others obviously were confused. _They don't know about my connection with the sword._

"Look!" Ami cried out. Rin turned back to the battle. The dog demons had transformed and were heading into the battle.

"I thought they weren't supposed to transform," Miroku said.

"Apparently the plan has changed," Sango said.

Rin didn't have time to worry about her dog demon friends. _I just hope they know what they're doing. _She hopped up onto AhUn. _I have to get to the Bakusaiga. _"Rin?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go to the Bakusaiga! I can hear it. I need to return it to Sesshomaru." She grabbed AhUn's reins and urged him to go.

"Rin! Wait! You can't go down there!"

She continued on ignoring Kagome's shouts. "Fast AhUn! The sword's over there." She leaned down and pointed so Ah's head could see her finger. _I can do it! I can get to the Bakusaiga! _The Yamka would be distracted by the attacking dog demons. If she could just get to the sword and put it on AhUn's harness, he could fly it back to Sesshomaru. It wouldn't matter if the Yamka mind-controlled her at that point. _Either I'll get away free, or I'll be unarmed and mind-controlled. It doesn't matter. Sesshomaru will be able to save me._ She took Kiryoku from her side and shoved it into AhUn's harness. "We're almost there!" She could feel the Bakusaiga calling out to her. _I'm coming!_

The Bakusaiga was a good distance from Sesshomaru and the now attacking dog demons. Archers began to shoot towards her as they approached the spot. "Sorry AhUn!" She felt the Yamka begin to touch the edge of her mind. "Hurry! There it is!" She saw the sword. AhUn breathed fire down on the men surrounding the spot where the Bakusaiga laid. Rin slid down off of the side of the demon and hit the ground. She grabbed the sword and shoved the sword into AhUn's harness beside Kiryoku.

"AhUn..." She was about to order the dragon demon to go to Sesshomaru but stopped. The Yamka's presence was gone! AhUn breathed more fire at the men who were coming towards her, but a few managed to get through. Rin grabbed the Bakusaiga back from AhUn and swung it at one of the demons slayers. A blast of green light jumped forward from the sword and cut through the man. He fell to the ground. She gasped. A whole line of the men behind him had also been hit by the blast. The woman looked down at Bakusaiga.

_I can use the sword?!!!_ There were many times she had seen humans wield demon swords, but they usually weren't able to control the power. _So am I able to use Bakusaiga as long as it's protecting me?_ She swung the sword at another man who approached her. The sword had the same effect as before, and a whole wave of men fell.AhUn growled beside her. He was still being hit. "Alright AhUn, let's go!" _I'll have to figure out Bakusaiga later._ She jumped up on the dragon demon and took Kiryoku back out of AhUn's harness. The dragon demon jumped up into the air as she put her sword back into her sash. "Head towards the Yamka AhUn!" He growled in disagreement. "Just go before the archers hit you!" _So, the Yamka can't mind-control me? Is the Bakusaiga doing that too? _She had to go after the black demon. Being human, the priests and priestesses there weren't a threat to her like they were to her demon friends. _And right now, I'm the only human who can't be mind-controlled which means **I** have to be the one to go._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru saw Rin pass and growled. _What is she doing?!_ An unnatural anger mixed with fear grew inside of him. He had to get to her. He shot poison forth from his right hand. A large group of demon slayers cried out in pain as the poison ate into their flesh. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru looked over his right shoulder.

"What?" The half-demon used his Wind Scar to protect himself. A hole opened up in the approaching wave of demon slayers, but more men moved forward to fill in the ranks. "Isas is close. You'll have to make it to him alone."

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Running away?" Sesshomaru ignored the comment and transformed to his true form. Archers immediately began to shoot up at him. He didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was getting to Rin. "Sesshomaru?" The demon lord took off towards the direction Rin had headed – the Yamka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin prepared to jump off of AhUn. He wouldn't be able to help her without risking himself due to the priests down there. "Go help Sesshomaru AhUn!" She slid down off of the dragon demon and hit the ground. The impact stung, but she quickly got up. She looked around. The Yamka sat before her. Her eyes opened in surprise. She knew it was bigger than the one at Chickaze, but she hadn't realized how much bigger. There were two priests and four priestesses standing there guarding it. Another human man stood behind them. _He must be the one calling the shots._ She looked behind her to see the demon slayers weren't paying any attention to her. Did they not consider her a threat?

"How is it that his girl isn't under the Yamka's power?" one of the priests asked.

"It must be the demon swords she is using," one of the priestesses answered.

"Destroy her and her swords," the leader called out. Rin didn't wait for their attack. She rushed up at them and swung Bakusaiga. The blade's power cut through three of them before being stopped by a barrier. One of the priestesses maintained the barrier, but she looked terrified.

Rin narrowed her eyes in anger. "It's not easy watching your friends die, is it? Why don't you go away and leave mine alone!"

"Insolent girl! Humans who care for demons are an abomination!" the remaining priest yelled. He stepped outside of the barrier. He raised his staff and blue energy came forth from it. _He's trying to purify Bakusaiga!_ Rin jumped and rolled away from the attack. With her left hand she drew Kiryoku and ran back towards the priest. She swung Sesshomaru's fang and cut through the priest. Rin gasped as a blue light shot forth from Kiryoku and hit the barrier. Never had the sword released demon energy before. _Kiryoku? Is this also Bakusaiga's doing? _She looked down at the sword in her right hand.

"No!" the priestesses who had been maintaining the barrier yelled. The barrier dropped. The other priestess who remained rushed at Rin. She had a staff also and swung it towards Rin's head. Rin ducked below the attack and swung Bakusaiga at the priests midsection. The sword wasn't close enough to touch the woman, but the energy that sprung forth from the blade had no problem hitting her. The priestess dropped to the ground beside the other priest's corpse.

Rin looked at the last priestess standing there. She had her bow and arrow drawn and tears streamed down her face. Rin felt sorry for her. "You! You're human!" the priestess choked out. "I've vowed to kill demons, but not humans. Please leave this place! I don't want to hurt you!"

Rin walked closer to her. "But even now you're protecting a demon." The priestess' eyes grew wide. She continued, "I'm doing the same thing. There's a demon out there who I love, and you've vowed to kill him." She felt tears coming to her own eyes. "I can't let you live, but if you run now, I won't chase you."

The priestess shook her head. "I won't run, but I won't let you kill me protecting this demon. If I die, I don't want to be remembered that way."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

Rin looked to her left to see Sesshomaru traveling towards them in his dog demon form. "Sakura, see that dog demon? He's the one I'm in love with."

Sakura nodded. She turned and aimed her arrow at Sesshomaru. "He looks to be very powerful. If you survive, tell my master I died fighting him." She pulled back on the bow's string. Rin closed her eyes and swung the Bakusaiga. She heard Sakura's body fall in front of her.

Rin's eyes flew open, and she cried out in pain. A deep pain came from her back just below her armor. "Human wench. I knew I'd see you again." She was pushed forward and hit the ground in front of her. The woman turned around to see a man standing there. It was their leader. His sword was covered in blood. _My blood!_

She gasped. "You're the man from Shouhei!"

"You're correct My Lady. I'm Masato, and I've been waiting to do that for a long time. Now you know how bad it hurts to be stabbed." He laughed. "If you survive that wound, it would bring me a lot of pleasure knowing you would have watched Sesshomaru die."

She growled. "Never!" She jumped up and rushed at him. She ignored the pain in her lower back. It actually wasn't too bad. "Sesshomaru gave you your life back! Now I'm going to fix his mistake!"

"What? The wound I gave you should have left you dead or paralyzed at the least!" She swung Bakusaiga. Masato obviously wasn't ready for the attack. The force of her swing sent Bakusaiga's energy straight through him. The human man gasped as his body went limp and fell in two pieces. She looked away from the carnage.

Her heartbeat quickened as she realized Sesshomaru was no longer coming towards her. _Did he get hit by the arrows?_ She didn't know why her lord returned to his smaller form, but it would take him longer to get there if he had to fight through the demon slayers. She looked back up at the Yamka. _I'll have to try to destroy it now. We can't wait any longer. _She set her jaw in determination and headed towards the demon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru continued towards Rin. He saw that she was fighting the priests that were protecting the Yamka. _Smart woman. She knows those humans are a threat to me. _He had almost expected her to go straight for the Yamka, but he felt pride that she was wise warrior. He flew over the large army as fast as he could. He almost stopped in shock though when he realized she was using his weapon. _How can she hold Bakusaiga? Is it because the sword's connection to her? Is it keeping the Yamka from controlling her?_ He picked up speed again when he saw the human male standing there attack her. _Rin!_

A new sensation crossed over Sesshomaru's body. He unwillingly transformed back to his smaller form. The demon lord fell from the sky and landed on a pair of demon slayers. _What is this?!_ Sesshomaru fought to stand up. _My power? My power is being drained from me!_ He stood up and began to use his poison whip to fend of the humans who were attacking him once again. He pushed forwards towards Rin at a much slower pace than before. It felt like his demon power was being drained from his body. As physically strong as he was, he had no problem continuing to fight, but...but he felt weak. Weaker than he had felt in a long time. _Is the Yamka doing this? _He inwardly frowned. It didn't matter what it was. He still had to get to Rin. He cut through another group of men with his poison whip. _Power or not, nothing will keep me from her._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin rushed towards the Yamka. She had watched Sesshomaru use the Bakusaiga countless times. _If I hit the Yamka with Bakusaiga, it won't be able to regenerate. And it doesn't matter where I hit it. The destructive power will spread through the demon's body! _When she was close enough, she swung the Bakusaiga at the Yamka. The blade hit one of the demon's arms. The tendril snaked up in pain. Rin smiled as she watched it begin to fall apart. The power traveled up its arm, and she waited for it to reach the main body. Suddenly, the arm detached itself from the body and fell to the ground with a thump.

Her mouth dropped open. "No way." One of the other arms suddenly whipped towards her and hit her in the gut. "Ug!" She flew back and hit the ground. She stood up with a grunt and brushed herself off. _Well, I guess that didn't work like I hoped._ She rushed back towards the Yamka. She'd just have to hit its main body. Now the Yamka saw her as a threat, and its arms came rushing towards her. "Damn!" She dodged what she could and almost tripped as she jumped over another arm. _Almost there!_ She lunged at the Yamka's body and swung Bakusaiga again. The blade connected with the body. The demon made a screeching sound in pain. Rin ran back away from it, only being hit by the arms once during her retreat. She stopped and turned back around when she was a good distance from it.

The Yamka's arms spasmed as Bakusaiga's power spread over its body. Rin let out a cheer as she watched it die. The Yamka's body began to fall apart. Her victory was short lived though as she realized it wasn't falling apart; the Yamka discarded the injured part of its body. "What?! You have to be kidding me!" Now she was frustrated beyond belief. _Now what?!_ She'd have to go for the eye on top of its head just like the one at Chickaze. That was easier said than done. The woman looked behind her to see if AhUn was still nearby. He wasn't, but the demon slayers were now coming towards her. Apparently, the Yamka was mad.

She bit her lip in thought and looked back at the Yamka. New arms were beginning to sprout where the demon had discarded parts of its body. _If I can get back there before the arms get any longer, maybe I can climb them. _It wasn't a very good plan, but it was better than standing there and letting the demon slayers attack her. She ran back towards the Yamka with Bakusaiga in her right hand. She pulled Kiryoku from her sash with her left. She would have to use the swords for balance so she could climb and attack at the same time. She hopped onto one of the short arms near the ground. She wavered as the arm moved beneath her. She saw another nearby arm and jumped up onto that one. Her heart began to beat faster as she almost lost her footing. She swung Kiryoku and one of the longer arms coming at her left. Blue energy lashed out from the sword just like before. Rin wondered if Kiryoku would keep that power or lose it once she gave Bakusaiga back to Sesshomaru. She almost fell as the arm under her began to move. _Don't get distracted!_ She jumped up to the next arm. She had to hurry! The arms were growing longer. She was about half-way up the demon's body, when its eye shifted to look at her. She couldn't believe her luck! The eye was only a few feet above her. She jumped with everything she had and drove both of her swords into the demon's eye. The Yamka immediately screeched in pain, and Rin was tossed off as it began to thrash about. She hit the ground and rolled for a few feet before leaning up on her arms. She watched the Yamka thrash about. This time, Bakusaiga's energy tore through the demon's body and engulfed it. She stood up and cheered. Bakusaiga was a few feet away, so she went to the sword and retrieved it. She looked around, but didn't see Kiryoku.

"What happened?"

"The demon has been defeated!"

"That woman did it! Get her!"

Rin turned to see the demon slayers heading towards her. They were no longer under the Yamka's control, but they looked very angry. She had nowhere to run to. _I'll have to fight them off until Sesshomaru can get here._ She held up Bakusaiga to defend herself. The demon slayers rushed towards her. She ducked beneath the first attack and swung the Bakusaiga. The sword's energy sent out a wave of destruction, but they kept coming. She fought another and another, but there were too many of them, and she was being surrounded. The first cut hit her in the left shoulder. The woman cried out but didn't stop fighting. _Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!_ She lifted the Bakusaiga above her head and swung down at the next attacker. She managed to hit him, but the attack had left her side open. Another one of the demon slayers struck her on her right cutting through the laces that held her armor on. Her armor hung crooked on her as she continued the battle. She cut down the man who had attacked her, but another lunged at her unprotected side. Rin felt tears come to her eyes as the man drove his sword into her side. _I won't stop!_ She took his head off, and the sword fell away. The woman gasped for air. The injury was too much. _Sesshomaru!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha fought towards his brother. He didn't know what happened, but suddenly the course of the battle had changed. Someone had managed to take out the black demon, and the humans had become very easy to kill. They were confused, and their attacks were no longer coordinated. His Meidou and Wind Scar did quick work of them.

The half-demon fought towards this brother. "Sesshomaru!" He had seen the dog demon fall from the sky. At first he thought maybe he had been hit by arrows, but had quickly dismissed that idea. Sesshomaru was too strong to be taken out by some measly arrows. He found Sesshomaru fighting with his poison whip, but he moved slowly. His brother's dragon demon was beside him breathing fire at any who came to close to its master. "Sesshomaru!"

The demon turned around to look at his brother stumbling in the process. Inuyasha rushed to him and grabbed him before he hit the ground. "What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're gonna feint!"

The demon looked tired. His eyes drooped. "Something is draining my power Inuyasha."

"What? The Yamka is? The Yamka is dead Sesshomaru. Come on. Hold it together!"

Sesshomaru held up his hand. "Behind you."

The half-demon let go of his brother and jumped up. He swung Tessaiga and cut the men approaching them. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Hold on!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin fell to her knees and dropped Bakusaiga. She couldn't hold them off any more. _Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. Please never forget me..._

"Rin!" she heard Karasaya's voice. Suddenly, the demon slayers in front of her disappeared. She looked up to see Karasaya and Takahiro standing there. "Rin!" Karasaya dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms. "Hold on Rin. I'll get you back to Kagome."

"Sesshomaru?" she asked weakly. "Is he alright?" She coughed into Karasaya's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she saw blood. _How badly was I injured?_

Karasaya's voice sounded strained. "Save your strength Rin. We'll find Sesshomaru." She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as darkness took her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. It's not over yet!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the long update. Love you guys!**

**P.S. Go watch the new Inuyasha episodes on Hulu. Anyone who disagrees with me about Sesshomaru being a softie, go watch the episode where Rin dies the second time. Ah! The look on his face made me cry! The episode is titled Sesshomaru in the Underworld. Go watch! Go watch!**


	15. Granting the Impossible

Sesshomaru has decided to select Rin as his future mate, but there are many obstacles they must face before that can happen. Rin asked for the impossible: to be immortal and to have Sesshomaru's mother accept her. Can Sesshomaru give her what she asks? Will they be able to save the wolf demons and the rest of the Western Lands?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 15**

**Granting the Impossible**

"_Come on Inuyasha!" _

_The half-demon rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go play with the other kids in the village Rin?"_

_The small girl narrowed her eyes in a very Sesshomaru-like expression. He frowned at the thought of the innocent child picking up his brother's traits. "I want to play with **you**!" She pulled at his sleeve and drug him further away from the village._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Kohaku doesn't want to play, and I don't like the other kids." Inuyasha frowned. Kagome had told him she had seen Rin fighting with the other girls in the village earlier. She had been here for just over three years now, but she still had yet to make any close friends._

"_Why don't you like the other kids?" _

_Rin frowned and let go of his sleeve. "They don't like **me**! Sara told me so. She said it's cuz Lord Sesshomaru is a demon, and he brings me gifts. I think they're jealous!"_

"_Well, what do you expect kid? They don't like me either, and playing with me all the time isn't going to get them to like you any better." Since Kagome had come back a few months ago and they had been married, it seemed like Rin was trying more and more to get his attention._

_The girl crossed her arms. "Who cares? You make a better Lord Sesshomaru anyways!"_

"_What?"_

"_That's what we're going to play today!" A bright smile crossed her face. "You're going to be Lord Sesshomaru, and you're going to have save me from the evil forest monsters!"_

"_No way Rin! I'm not pretending to be Sesshomaru."_

_She frowned. "But he's the strongest!" Inuyasha shook his head. He wished she would just play with the other nine-year-old girls. "Look! I already made all the bad guys!" He looked to where the human girl was pointing. She had drawn masks and put them on a group of trees just within the forest's edge. All of the masks had angry, scowling faces._

"_These are your forest monsters?" He refrained from laughing._

"_Yes! And they're going to eat me!" She began to run around. "Help me! Help me Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"_Rin..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He took Tessaiga from his side and swung the sword at the trees. He didn't strike hard enough to cause the trees to fall, but he effectively destroyed the paper masks and forest monsters with them. _

_The girl ran up to him. "Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru!"_

"_It didn't appear that you were in any real danger," a voice said behind them._

_Inuyasha spun around at his brother's voice. He had been so distracted by the girl's playing, he hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's scent. "What are-?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran up to him. "We were just playing."_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha who was too embarrassed to respond. He looked back down at the girl. "And you insisted Inuyasha play my part?"_

_She blushed. "Sorry My Lord. There wasn't anyone else." Inuyasha scowled as he realized he was being put down._

_Sesshomaru turned and walked back towards Kaede's village. "Come Rin." The girl fell in place behind him. Inuyasha frowned at having being forgotten, but followed the pair back to the village. "Why is it that you play out here with Inuyasha instead of the other human children?"_

_The bright smile left Rin's face and was followed by a scowl. "The other kids don't like me. They think I'm different."_

_Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's face. He showed no emotion, but the half-demon could hear concern in his brother's voice. "Why is that? Aren't you human like the rest of them?"_

_The girl nodded. "Yes, but...they're jealous of me...because you bring me nice things."_

"_Then I will stop bringing you gifts."_

"_Why?!"_

"_Will that fix your relationship with the other humans here?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. It was obvious that his demon brother didn't get anything about relationships. "I think it would help if Rin wouldn't hit the other girls in your defense."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes widened in amusement as he glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha and then back down at Rin. "You defend me?"_

"_They don't understand who you are," Rin answered. "They don't understand how powerful and important you are." Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

"_Rin," Sesshomaru stopped. "In order for you to live peacefully in this village, I will stop visiting."_

"_No!" The girl rushed at the demon and wrapped her arms around his waist. She set her head against his lower breastplate. "No, you can't go! You said you'd always protect me!" she cried._

_Sesshomaru gently pushed Rin back and knelt before her. He raised her head by placing a finger under her chin. She wiped away tears with her kimono sleeve. "I left you here with Inuyasha so you'd be protected. It is dangerous for you if you follow me." Inuyasha frowned. **That bastard was using me to babysit for him all this time?**_**!**

"_But Lord Sesshomaru, I'm lonely here," Rin sobbed. "Please take me with you." Sesshomaru was silent. Inuyasha suddenly felt uncomfortable watching the conversation. He had never seen his brother so...nice. Sesshomaru seemed to also realize Inuyasha was still there. The demon glanced at him then stood up. He headed back towards the village in silence._

"_I see that thou hast found her Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede called when they neared the hut. She and Kagome stood outside next to Sesshomaru's dragon mount, AhUn._

"_Well hello Brother-in-law!" Kagome waved. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Go pack your things. You'll be leaving with me."_

_The girl's sour mood instantly picked up. "Really?" Sesshomaru nodded. She ran inside of the hut._

"_What the hell?" Inuyasha asked. "Just a minute ago you told her it was too dangerous to follow you."_

"_You don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."_

"_If you think you're taking Rin, you have to explain yourself to me!" Kagome chimed in._

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't take her if she showed fear. There are many demons in my lands."_

"_And you think that it's safe there for her?! She's just a kid." Inuyasha said._

"_The servants in Father's castle will only show her care and respect if I order them to do so."_

"_Father's castle?" Inuyasha was surprised._

"_Do you think that I find the gifts that I bring Rin out in the woods?" Sesshomaru sneered. "I had to bring order back to my lands before I took Rin back with me."_

"_So thou always intended to take her with you?" Kaede asked. The demon nodded._

"_So that's why you came back so soon, huh?" Inuyasha said. Usually Sesshomaru would only stop to visit Rin once every few months, usually when the seasons changed to bring Rin a new kimono. He had just been there a few days ago to visit. He nodded again._

"_Just promise me she'll be safe Sesshomaru," Kagome said._

"_You question my ability to protect her?"_

_She smiled. "No, Sesshomaru. I know you always have. I'll go help her pack."_

"_Here." He motioned AhUn over. He took a parcel from AhUn's harness. "Have Rin wear this. I won't have her showing up looking like a peasant." Kagome rolled her eyes, but took the package with her._

"_Why not leave her here with other humans?" Inuyasha questioned his brother after a few minutes of silence. _

_Sesshomaru didn't answer at first. "Last time I was here, she said she didn't want to stay," he said after a few moments. Inuyasha frowned in confusion. He never understood his demon brother's relationship with the human girl, but he didn't think Sesshomaru would go out of his way to make sure she wasn't **lonely**. _

"_I'm ready My Lord!" Rin ran out of the hut. Inuyasha was impressed. Kagome had done a fine job in cleaning the girl up. The kimono that Sesshomaru had brought her was a light shade of pink decorated with deep red and orange flowers, and her hair was pulled up on top of her head. Inuyasha thought she really could pass for a princess. Kagome carried out a satchel of Rin's belongings and gave them to Sesshomaru. He lifted both the bag and the girl up onto AhUn and sat behind her. "Bye!" Rin called._

_They all said their goodbyes to Rin as the pair flew off. Inuyasha watched until they couldn't see them anymore. Kaede laughed. "And thou didn't think he had changed."_

_Kagome shook her head. "I was only gone for about three years...who would have thought so much would change around here? Especially Sesshomaru!"_

"_Thy only hope is that she affects Sesshomaru the same way she did Inuyasha," Kaede said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyed._

_Kaede chuckled. "She tempered thou while Kagome was gone." Inuyasha scowled at the old woman._

_Kagome grabbed his arm, and he looked down at his wife-mate. "We'll see Kaede. I have a feeling that Sesshomaru will have his hands full."_

_The half-demon nodded. "Trust me on that one."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The scene before him was a far cry from that memory. Rin laid on her left side inside of the mountain. Sesshomaru laid beside her still unconscious. Both had been carried inside of the cave after falling in battle. Rin's right side had a deep wound in it along with countless smaller cuts. She had awaken shortly after being brought in and immediately had begun to try to wake Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Hold still!" Kagome said once again. She sat behind Rin and was trying to tend to the deep wound. Rin's kimono had been torn open around the wound so Kagome could stitch it up. Sango tried to assist her, but the pair was having a lot of trouble: Rin wouldn't sit still, and her side wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out.

"Hold still Rin. He'll be alright." Sesshomaru's adviser, Karasaya, sat at Rin's head. He held onto her shoulders trying to get her to lay still. He looked pale, even for a dog demon. Inuyasha wondered if the smells were making him sick. The scent of Rin's blood mixed with tears made himself queasy. It had to be worse for the full dog demons.

Inuyasha looked over to his wife-mate. Kagome was shaking as she tried to stitch Rin's wound. Her hands were covered in blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks as well. Rin cried out in pain as Kagome stuck the needle into her flesh. "I'm sorry Rin. Hold on."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin reached out and laid her right hand on Sesshomaru's face. "Wake up. Wake up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha still didn't understand what had happened to his brother. The half-demon reached out and touched his arm. He was definitely still alive.

"Don't worry kid. He'll be okay." Rin didn't seem to hear him.

"Sesshomaru..."

Inuyasha sniffed as he caught a new scent. _Toutousai?_ He walked toward the cave's entrance. _Why is Toutousai here?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Weakness..._ It was a new sensation for him. He had been injured before, but never had he felt like this. Every muscle ached and his eyes refused to open. He almost let sleep retake him, but the scent of blood was nagging at him. Someone was injured...someone he cared for was injured.

"Sesshomaru!"

_Rin!_ The demon lord forced his eyes to open. It was Rin's blood. Rin was hurt!

Sesshomaru opened his eyes fully. He was laying in the wolf demons' cave on his back. It was an uncomfortable position due to his armor. Immediately numerous voices spoke up to ask if he was alright. He ignored them and looked over to Rin. "You're awake," she whispered obviously relieved. The beautiful face was soiled with tears, dirt, and blood. Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen as he realized why his Rin had been calling out to him. He grimaced as he pushed himself up and leaned his weight on his right arm.

"Kagome?" he questioned the woman as he sat up. He could now see the full extent of Rin's wound. His sister-in-law was attempting to close it by weaving a needle and thread into Rin's flesh. "Is that necessary? It's obviously painful to Rin."

"She's trying to close the wound My Lord," Karasaya spoke up. Sesshomaru glanced over at him. He was holding Rin's head and shoulders so she would stay in place.

He looked back to Kagome to see she was looking up at him. Tears slid down her face also. She lightly bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think it's helping. I-I can stop if you'd like me to."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _Is she saying that Rin can't be saved?_ He looked back down at his future mate. Her eyes were tightly shut in pain. "Do what you can," he quietly responded. He lowered himself back down to the ground so he could look Rin in the face. He inwardly grimaced as tired muscles protested his movement.

"You're hurt?" Rin quietly asked.

"No." She raised an eyebrow showing she didn't believe him, but then smiled.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you would-" She stopped and closed her eyes in pain as Kagome continued to work. Sesshomaru frowned, but Rin continued to talk after a moment. "-worried you would be hurt after losing Bakusaiga." She reopened her dark eyes.

"You knew I lost the sword?" She nodded.

"Hold still Rin," Kagome said.

Rin sighed but continued weakly. "I saw that you stopped using it, and...and the sword began to call out to me."

"Called out?"

"It wasn't the first time," she said. "Sorry I've never told you before." She was quiet for a moment, but then continued. "I thought that if AhUn and I were fast enough, we could grab it and get it back to you before I was mind-controlled." She paused for a breath. "But I wasn't mind-controlled. I think Bakusaiga kept if from controlling me. Since I was so close to the Yamka, I knew I could defeat it! I...I had to try to help you."

Sesshomaru pondered over her words. "I didn't ask you to protect me."

"You didn't have to." She whispered.

Suddenly, the familiar fear gripped him. _He was losing Rin..._ Her face had become paler in the last few minutes. Her eyes looked very tired instead of having their usually bright sparkle. He touched her face with his left hand. "You are very brave human."

She smiled. "It was your demon sword that protected me." Another pause. "Bakusaiga is very powerful My Lord. I felt like I could conquer the whole army when I was holding it." She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry that...that you'll lose it when I die."

"Be silent. Kagome will mend you."

Rin gave him a weak smile. "I'm dying aren't I? I can hear Bakusaiga calling out to me now."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise. _Is it calling out now because it is also dying? No! There must be another reason. _He closed his eyes as he tried to sort out what exactly had happened on the battlefield in his head. _She said it had protected her from the Yamka's mind-controlling. Did Bakusaiga do that to protect itself? _It was possible. The sword would die if she did, so maybe it protected her to protect itself. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at the woman. Her eyes were closed. He thought back to her previous words. _She felt like she could conquer the whole army...when holding his demon sword... _Did Bakusaiga make her stronger? Was that how she was able to defeat the Yamka? "Rin?"

She slowly reopened her eyes. "Yes My Lord?" she weakly asked. Sesshomaru pushed back her fallen hair with his left hand. Her skin was pale. He was losing her. _If Bakusaiga is the key to saving her, I have to find the answer quickly._

"Tell me about your battle." _There's something here I'm missing. I'm sure of it._

"Sesshomaru," Kagome spoke up, "she needs to rest."

He ignored her. "Tell me Rin."

The woman gave him a small smile. "AhUn took me to the Yamka." There was another long pause. "It was guarded by a group of priests. They were trained to fight demons, not a human, so...so it wasn't hard to defeat them."

Sesshomaru swallowed as he noticed she was beginning to speak slower and slower. _Hold on Rin..._ Even if he couldn't save her, he wouldn't let her die in misery. _Here, speaking about her victory – it is an honorable death._ "Go on Rin," he said softly.

"Then," she let out a small laugh. "Masato was there...the one who attacked Shouhei...he came to get revenge on us." She stopped and closed her eyes.

"Rin?"

She took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. "He wasn't very strong, even with the Yamka...It's strange, but...I...I think Bakusaiga protected me." Another pause. "He struck me...in the back...really deep...I thought he had fatally wounded me...but...but I was okay." Sesshomaru thought back. He had seen Rin kill the priestess and the other man up there, but that was when he had fallen.

"Kagome!" Sango spoke. "I see the blood on her kimono here, but there isn't a wound on her back!"

It all clicked suddenly in Sesshomaru's mind. _Bakusaiga! _"Karasaya! Where's the Bakusaiga? NOW!"

"Here My Lord!" Takahiro said from behind him. Sesshomaru leaned back to take the sword in his left hand. He leaned back towards Rin.

"Take the Bakusaiga Rin!" The girl didn't open her eyes. "Rin!" He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around the sword.

She took a deep breath. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt the same sensation he had felt out on the battlefield. This time he knew what was draining his power – Bakusaiga. He closed his eyes. _So this is how the sword protects Rin...through me?_ He heard Kagome shout out in the background. _Have I lost her? _The sword felt heavy in his hand and it slid out of his grip. He heard it clang against the rock floor.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's sweet voice called out to him. _She's still alive... _He reopened his eyes to look at her. He noticed some of the color had returned to her face.

"Whatever you were just doing Sesshomaru, keep on doing it!" Kagome shouted out.

"Take Bakusaiga Rin."

"I can feel it happening..." Rin said quietly. "Bakusaiga is draining your power."

"Take the sword Rin," he said again. He was annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"But, you'll be weakened."

"My strength will return. Take the sword!"

Rin gave him a soft smile. "Yes My Lord." The woman picked Bakusaiga back up from the floor. Sesshomaru heard her whisper, "I love you," before he lost consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya softly laid Rin's head down on the floor and stood up.

"You're saying it's completely healed?" Inuyasha questioned his mate.

The woman still sat behind Rin and shook her head. "Yeah. It's completely healed."

"I've never seen anything like it," Takahiro spoke up. Karasaya nodded. They had all watched as Rin went from being seconds away from death to being completely healed. He had heard the stories of Lord Sesshomaru saving Rin's life before, but this...this was unbelievable. Both Lord Sesshomaru and Rin had gone unconscious moments after she took the sword.

"You know what's going on?" Inuyasha questioned the demon beside him. Karasaya recognized him as the sword master, Toutousai. He hadn't seen the old demon since his master, Sesshomaru's father, had been alive.

"It seems that Sesshomaru has figured it out," Toutousai said. "I myself hadn't been completely sure that this is Bokusenou had meant, but it appears to be."

"Would you stop talking gibberish and just spit it out?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Bokusenou? That's the tree that Tessaiga's sheath had been made from?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "Yes, Bokusenou had told Sesshomaru that the key to making Rin immortal was Bakusaiga. I knew the sword was connected to Rin, but I wasn't sure how."

"What do you mean immortal?" Karasaya asked. "We thought that when Rin died, the Bakusaiga would lose it's power."

"That is true, but since Bakusaiga doesn't want to die, it has to keep Rin alive."

Karasaya blinked. _So it can make Rin immortal?! _"How is that possible?"

Toutousai frowned. "I'll explain more later once Sesshomaru is awake. I'm sure he'll have questions too." Karasaya nodded.

"How long do you think they'll be out?" Kagome asked.

"Probably a few days," Toutousai answered. "For a demon, a wound like that can heal slowly without draining too much power at one time-"

"But for a human," Kagome finished for him, "a wound this deep has to be healed immediately or else she would die."

Toutousai nodded. "Using that much power at once can leave even a demon feeling weak."

"And it appears that the wound in Rin's back had already been healed," Sango said.

"That explains what had happened to Sesshomaru while we were fighting," Inuyasha added.

The cave had become fuller in the last few moments as more and more heard what had happened. Karasaya noticed that even Ami had entered the room. "Alright, let them rest," Kagome ordered. She began to shoo away all the onlookers. "Here Sango, help me take off their armor so they can lay more comfortably."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kagome?"

"Are you kidding? I'm sure it will annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru once he finds out _I_ removed his armor. You think I would pass up on this opportunity?!" Kagome answered with a laugh. "Besides, I'm sure deep down in his fluffy little heart, he'll appreciate it."

"Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked. "You gotta be joking Kagome." She let out a laugh.

"Takahiro," Karasaya quietly said, "would you look after our Lord while he rests? I have something to take care of."

Takahiro nodded. "Sure."

Karasaya gave him his thanks and then walked out of the cave in the same direction Ami had. She had left down one of the side tunnels leading deeper into the mountain. He had seen the look on her face. Unlike the rest of them who had been happy at the news that Rin was saved, Ami's face had shown anger and sadness. He caught up to the demoness after a few moments. "Ami?"

"What do you want Karasaya?"

"What's going on?"

She turned around and gave him an angry look. He could see the sadness in her blue eyes though. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid. You're upset that Rin survived?"

"What are you accusing me of?"

Karasaya walked up close to her. "Lying to me." She opened her mouth, but he didn't give her a chance to respond. "You said you didn't love Lord Sesshomaru anymore. You told me that! So why would you be upset that Rin survived?"

"Typical male!" She spat. "You all think you're so smart. You have me all figured out, don't you?" Karasaya blinked in surprise. "Just because I can't be with Sesshomaru now, doesn't mean I couldn't be later."

"What?"

She frowned at him then looked away. "She's human which means she'd die eventually. I could have taken her place at Sesshomaru's side. And if they had children, who cares – they would have eventually died too."

"That's an awful thing to say Ami."

She was silent for a moment then softly whispered, "I know."

Once again, he was confused. "Then why-"

She looked back up at him causing her white hair to fall over her shoulders. "Haven't you ever wanted something so much Karasaya that you would give anything to get it?"

"And what is it that you want?" he asked. She didn't answer, so he continued. "Is it to be the Lady of the West? Is it to be with Sesshomaru? Is it to be loved like Sesshomaru _loves Rin?_"

"Shut up."

"Tell me Ami! You don't want me to make assumptions about you, then help me try to figure you out!" Karasaya was about to his wit's end. _Why do I even bother with her?!_

She was quiet for a few minutes. "I want...I want to be Rin."

"What?"

The demoness grabbed his arm. "_I _want to be the one rescued by our Lord. _I_ want the rags to riches fairy tale. _I _want to be in her spot. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

Karasaya shook his head. He understood completely. "No."

"So, now Rin is immortal? That means I'll never have that chance." Ami said bitterly. She released his arm and took a few steps away.

"But Ami...why wish for someone else's happiness when you could have your own?" he asked. She didn't turn around. "I stood beside the great dog demon and learned what it meant to be the Lord of the West. When Lord Sesshomaru went chasing after his father's lost sword, I had my chance to _be_ the Lord of the West. I must have wished a million times that he just wouldn't come back. I took care of all of his lands and did a pretty damn good job of it. Why would I want him to come back? Why after the way he treated you?" He took a step towards her. "But he _did_ come back and with a human girl. At first, I was mad Ami. Then, so much changed. Sesshomaru had changed, and Rin brought a new excitement to the castle. I forgot all about my previous wishes and went along for the ride. Now when I look back, I wouldn't change any of it. To think Ami – the Western Lands are going to be united under a demon and a human. And if I had given in to my selfish desires, none of this would have happened."

"You think I'm selfish?" Ami quietly asked.

"No, I think you need to give up what you can't have and look at what you _could_ have."

"And what is that?"

He shrugged. "What do you _really_ want Ami?"

"I _don't_ want to be someone's handmaiden any longer," she said with a growl.

"Alright, then _other _than being Lady of the West, what do you want to do?"

She leaned against the cavern's wall and faced him. "It wouldn't be bad to stay in the mountains with the dog demons. I like talking to people, to hear their stories. I don't mind getting my hands dirty every once in a while to help others out either." Karasaya inwardly sighed. _Sounds like the job description for the Lady of the West to me...but that's what she was raised to do._ "I know!" she cried. Karasaya raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if Takahiro could use my help!"

He frowned. "You mean, you wonder if Takahiro would take you to be his mate?"

"I didn't say that!" He raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed. "Alright, that's what I meant."

"Takahiro already has a mate. Her name is Rei."

"Oh."

"What about being an adviser to our Lord? I go around talking to people and listen to their stories." He smiled at her. "Sometimes I even get my hands dirty."

Her red lips twisted in a sarcastic smile. "You're playing with me."

He smiled back. "No, I'm being serious."

"No thanks."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"You mean to sit there and watch Sesshomaru and Rin together?" She spat out.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." He moved to lean on the wall beside her. "I forgot. You want the _fairy tale._"

"Shut up."

He continued. "You want the perfect mate. The one that won't order you around and would let you go visit all his subjects. You want to be the idol of every young demoness. You want them to envy you, to want to be you." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "And this perfect mate of yours would do anything you asked. He'd love you and protect you and never require anything back." He opened his eyes to find Ami looking very angry beside him. "Why the hell did you think being with Sesshomaru would be like that? I can't imagine anything more ridiculous."

"Shut up." She pushed off the wall and began to walk away. Karasaya reached out and grabbed her arm. She jerked it back pulling him off of the wall. "Fine. You've proved your point. I can't ever have my 'fairy tale'. So quit rubbing it in and leave me alone!"

"No Ami! I'm telling you that you can have that. It's just not in Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh, after sitting here and making fun of me...now you're telling me that this 'perfect mate' is out there and I just have to go looking for him? What kind of fool do you take me for anyways? Go to hell Karasaya." He could smell the tears accumulating in her eyes.

"Ami-"

"No! Just shut up!"

"Ami-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Ami-"

"What?!"

"I just wanted to say that...that you wouldn't have to look too far." Karasaya paused and hoped she understood.

She just stood there. Her soft white face was frozen in shock. Her blue eyes looked over him in confusion. "What?" she whispered.

Karasaya reached out and took her hands in his. "I'm offering you your fairy tale. Just go with me. I'll do anything you ask. I'll protect you. I'll love you like Sesshomaru loves Rin. I'll never ask anything of you except just go with me. You can talk to the people, hear their stories. Just be there with me."

"But, you'll be dealing with humans too, not just demons."

"So, it'll be a whole new people for you to talk to, and more stories than you can imagine."

"Karasaya..."

"I know Rin will be there too, and you don't really like her at the moment, but... I told you her stories. Being around her and Lord Sesshomaru means that something exciting is going to happen at any moment. You'll have more excitement than what you'll know what to do with!"

"Karasaya-"

"Ami, please."

"I just told you that I wanted to be with Sesshomaru, and that doesn't bother you?"

"No, you told me what you were looking for in your perfect mate. I told you that it wasn't Sesshomaru." Karasaya said. He was beginning to worry that she was going to say no.

"And you think that perfect mate is you?" He slowly nodded. She gave him a wry smile. "You're so full of yourself."

He returned the smile. "I know, but I'm being serious here." She smiled then looked down away from him. "Ami?"

"How do I know?" She looked back up. "How do I know that everything you're saying is true?"

"Take a chance," Karasaya responded. "And if you don't want to be with me Ami, just promise me that you won't go back to daydreaming about Sesshomaru." She frowned at him, but he continued. "And promise me that you won't go. I missed you, and since you've been back at the castle...well, I haven't had someone to argue with in a long time. I don't want you to leave again."

She scoffed. "That's not a very good way to say you care about me."

"I know you well enough to know you love fighting with me."

She smiled. "Perhaps." The demoness' face tightened, and she was quiet for a few moments. "I'm beginning to think you're right...and that scares me."

He pulled her closer and moved his hands to her sides. "Why?"

"You're right – I love to argue with you, and arguing with Sesshomaru would usually mean some sort of punishment," she said. Her face was just inches from his.

"That's not a very good way to say you care about me," he said using her own words. She laughed. "Why does that scare you?" he asked again.

"I-I don't know."

He smiled. "I know what you mean though." She looked up in curiosity. "It's the fear you have before going into battle, but if you survive, it ends up being very exciting."

"You're scared?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A little, but I think that's just because I love you, and you still haven't given me an answer." Karasaya swallowed after rambling out his answer. She was slowly driving him insane.

Ami blinked in surprise at his response. "You promise? You promise me all I asked?" He nodded. "Then...I'm sorry."

"You're saying no?"

She smiled. "No, I'm saying I'm sorry...that I didn't listen to you before."

"About Sesshomaru?"

"That and all the times you said you were always right." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Karasaya smiled behind the kiss and leaned into her. _Ami..._ After a moment, she leaned back away from him. "This doesn't mean though that I'll stop arguing with you," she whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled. "Now, let's go before I have time to regret this. Sesshomaru's going to be out for a couple of days, so it's not like anyone is going to miss us."

He froze. "You mean now as in I-"

"Yes now before I start thinking of reasons to not love you."

"You love me?" Karasaya asked. He was beginning to think it wasn't really Ami in front of him.

"Just shut up and take me to be your mate," she stammered.

He smiled. _Considering this is Ami, I'll take that as a yes. _He pressed his lips against hers and scooped her up into his arms. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. _I can't say I didn't ask for this..._ "Just promise me that you're not going to kill me in my sleep." She playfully smacked him across the side of his head.

"So much for the 'perfect mate,'" she responded with a laugh.

He began to carry her deeper into the mountain. "Sorry. I'll try harder." He couldn't help but smile. As much as he envied Lord Sesshomaru, this time he had won. His mate was supposed to be the next Lady of the West, and she loved him, Karasaya...and not Sesshomaru.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to find Rin lying beside him. She slept peacefully even though her face was still tarnished with dirt and dried blood. _She's alive..._ Nothing else mattered to him. Gently, he pulled the small woman closer to him. _My full strength has returned. _He inwardly smiled as he ran his hand across her face and down her side. The demon lord paused as his fingers touched bare flesh. He looked down at her side and circled his fingers around inside the hole in her kimono. _The wound is gone! Bakusaiga has the power to do this?_ He looked back up to the sword that she still had wrapped her in her hand and suddenly noticed Rin's eyes were open. He didn't say anything but just returned her gaze. After a moment, she blushed.

"It's healed. Thank you," she whispered.

He realized that he was still fingering her bare flesh and moved his hand to rest on her shoulder. "It seems that Bakusaiga wants you to survive."

She smiled. "And what about you?"

He inwardly sighed as she tried once again to pry emotion out of him. He had a hard time not giving into the woman though. "You have been my companion since you were a child. I do not know if I could endure such a change."

"You'd still have Jaken," she said innocently and inched closer to him.

"Hmph. A terrible comparison."

She giggled. "It's probably just because I kiss better." She leaned in a pressed her lips against his. Sesshomaru wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her close. _And I'd kill Jaken if he'd ever tried..._

"Good morning!" Rin quickly released him and sat up. Sesshomaru recognized the voice as Kagome's and silently cursed the woman.

"Good morning Kagome!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Well, it looks like you're doing much better. I'm glad you're okay Rin." His sister-in-law walked into the room towards them. "I brought you something to eat. I'm sure you're starving." Kagome passed some fruit to Rin who eagerly bit into it. "The two of you have been asleep for nearly three days."

Sesshomaru sat up fully as he saw his half-brother walk in with Toutousai. _If Toutousai is here, I must have unlocked some secret of the Bakusaiga._ He looked over at Rin. _Or perhaps it was Rin who unlocked something..._ "It appears that both you and Rin are back to full health," the old demon said.

The demon lord nodded. "And I assume this has something to do with Bakusaiga?"

"How did it heal me?" Rin asked between bites.

"Hmm," the sword master sat down on a nearby rock. "It's surprising actually. I never really believed the Master, but it appears he was right." _Father? _Sesshomaru wondered where Toutousai was going with this. His father had died long before Rin had even been born.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha questioned.

Toutousai chuckled. "Long before you were born Inuyasha, the Master had never intended to give his sword to his sons. He was immortal, so he never even considered the possibility of dying. You see, he had once predicted to me what his son's, Sesshomaru's, sword would be like." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. _So Father had always expected me to have a sword of my own? _"He always suspected that it would be similar to his own," Toutousai continued. "He said that once Sesshomaru learns where his true power comes from, he will have a powerful sword comparable to the Tessaiga."

"Someone to protect..." Sesshomaru said quietly. He recalled his father's final words to him.

Toutousai nodded. "Like Tessaiga, Bakusaiga is a very powerful sword capable of great destruction, but also capable of showing mercy to humans."

"So Bakusaiga has healing powers like Tensaiga does?" Kagome asked. The Tensaiga had once been a part of the Tessaiga. Together, they completed the sword the Great Dog Demon used to carry.

"Yes," Toutousai said. "Except something happened that the Master didn't suspect – Sesshomaru hated humans due to his father's human lover and half-demon son." Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru met his brother's eyes for a moment and then looked away.

"We don't need a history lesson," the demon lord said coldly. He didn't need to hear about his own past.

"But this is also Bakusaiga's history," Toutousai said defending himself. "So, Sesshomaru was destined to never create his own sword since he didn't understand where his true power came from and was much too cruel to humans." Sesshomaru was tempted to smack the old demon across the room, but refrained from doing so. He glanced towards Rin. She was intently focused on Toutousai and his story.

Kagome seemed to notice the tension and spoke up. "Maybe you should skip that part," she told Toutousai.

He frowned at her but continued on. "Sesshomaru then came across Rin. For whatever reason, he had the compassion to use the Tensaiga to save her life. From there on, a deep bond had formed between the two." The demon lord glanced down at his future mate who was looking back up at him. She smiled and then blushed.

"Go on," she said.

Sesshomaru returned his gaze to Toutousai. "It was also because of Rin, that Sesshomaru was able to learn the compassion necessary to strengthen Tensaiga and use the Meidou Zangetsuha. You see, a trend started. Sesshomaru discovered where his true power lied, but unlike his father, it wasn't due to protecting humans, it was due to protecting a _single_ human."

"Rin," Kagome said.

Toutousai nodded once again. "Yes, Rin. When Bakusaiga appeared, its connection to Rin wasn't apparent immediately. It is a powerful sword, but Sesshomaru only used it to attack. Until now, I didn't know what healing powers it held. I could only guess."

"So, how did you know that Bakusaiga had the ability to heal Rin at all? How did you even know the sword was connected to her?" Kagome looked between Sesshomaru and Toutousai. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the old demon. Toutousai seemed to get the hint not to share that personal part of Sesshomaru's and Rin's relationship.

"Sesshomaru and I...well, the bond between hit a low point some time back," Rin answered. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. _Does everyone need to know every personal detail in my life?_

"Bakusaiga suffered due to that rift," Toutousai explained. "I sensed it in the sword."

"And that's when Myoga came and informed us of the connection between me and Bakusaiga," Rin said. "But Toutousai, how did you know Bakusaiga had healing powers?"

"Bokusenou," Sesshomaru said. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "You spoke to Bokusenou."

Toutousai nodded. "The ancient tree told me you had questioned it long before we even knew the connection between Bakusaiga and Rin was there. He then told me what he had told you. He said that since Bakusaiga had formed from your left arm, it was intended to protect something or more specifically someone."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"The right arm is for attacking, and the left is for protecting," Toutousai explained. "Bakusaiga was created from Sesshomaru's left arm, which meant that it was for protecting."

"But Tessaiga was created from Father's fang," Inuyasha interrupted.

Toutousai hit the half-demon over the head with his mallet. "Haven't you been listening? Tessaiga was crafted to follow the Master's will, to attack, to protect, to heal. It was up to the Master how the sword was used. Bakusaiga though was created to protect Rin and that is its sole purpose. The sword's power is directly connected to the bond between Sesshomaru and Rin." The sword master sighed. "Now, as I was saying, since Bakusaiga's strength was connected to Rin, a human, it was only logical that the sword would also have the ability to save her life." Sesshomaru nodded. _So Bakusaiga is similar to Tensaiga in it can save a human's life, but Bakusaiga's healing power is limited to healing Rin. At least it will heal her anytime she is injured, and it isn't simply a one incident thing like Tensaiga._

Kagome sighed. "I'm still confused." Toutousai shook his head in frustration. Kagome continued, "You're saying that Bakusaiga will heal Rin in order to protect her, but you said when you first arrived that it could make her immortal."

Sesshomaru froze. _Bakusaiga is the key..._

"Immortal?" Rin asked. "What are you talking about?" She suddenly looked as excited as he felt. _Could it be? Can I hold onto her forever?_

Toutousai frowned. "Haven't any of you been listening?! Yes, Bakusaiga has the ability to save Rin's life. If Rin dies, Bakusaiga will die; therefore, the sword will sustain Rin by healing her and keeping her from aging."

"How is that possible?" Sesshomaru asked. He felt his heartbeat increasing in excitement.

"Bakusaiga has the ability to drain power from demons," Toutousai explained. He frowned. "I thought you had already figured this part out."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to admit he hadn't figured it out completely. "Explain it for Rin."

Toutousai raised an eyebrow, but continued. "When you attack a demon with Bakusaiga, the demon is unable to regenerate because Bakusaiga drains the demon's power from it. Since Bakusaiga is an extension of your body, Sesshomaru, it can easily drain the power from you and feed it to the human it was designed to protect, Rin."

"That's why you felt weak when Rin was injured," Inuyasha added.

"Bakusaiga doesn't wish to die, so it will do whatever it must to sustain Rin's life, even if that means draining you of all your power," Toutousai explained. "Even now, it's feeding your power into Rin." He motioned towards the Bakusaiga in Rin's lap. "You're powerful enough that you don't feel the slow drainage. You will only feel it when she is seriously injured and needs to be quickly healed."

Sesshomaru looked over to Rin. The woman was staring back at him. He could smell the tears accumulating in her eyes. She smiled. "Immortal..." she softly said.

"Of course," Toutousai continued, "if Sesshomaru would die, Bakusaiga would be unable to sustain your life Rin."

"I wouldn't want to continue living without Sesshomaru anyways," she said never looking away from the demon lord.

Inuyasha made a gagging noise. "Alright, let's leave them alone. Come on Kagome." Sesshomaru heard them leave as he and Rin continued to sit there looking at one another.

"You asked for the impossible," Sesshomaru said.

"I know," Rin smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yet, you were still able to find a way." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"It seems that you are partially responsible."

She laughed. "I guess so." The woman wiped the tears from her eyes. "And to think this all started because I tried to give you something to eat when I was a little girl."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. _No, it's because you smiled..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thanks Kagome. This is really great." Rin sunk deeper into the hot spring and closed her eyes.

"No problem," Kagome replied. "After all, you were beginning to stink." Rin laughed. She had still been covered in dirt and dried blood, so having a bath felt amazing.

"Rin?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah?"

"I thought I remembered you having scars on your shoulders. I could have sworn you did."

"Yeah, from when I was attacked by wolves." Puzzled, Rin looked down at her upper body. _The scars! They're gone!_ "How...?"

"Maybe it's another effect of the Bakusaiga." Kagome gave her a smile. "I'm jealous Rin. Inuyasha and my children will easily outlive me. I'd give anything to live as long as they will." Rin wasn't sure how to answer, but Kagome continued. "You deserve it though for having to put up with Sesshomaru. I couldn't imagine being stuck with him forever."

Rin smiled. "You know, I've been telling you for years he's actually very nice."

"To you! The rest of us are human filth to him." She laughed. "Oh well, it seems he's at least accepted the fact that he's stuck with Inuyasha."

"They do seem to be getting along better," Rin said. "Hopefully it stays that way."

"It will until one of them says something stupid to the other."

Rin giggled. "I know exactly what you mean."

After chatting back and forth for a while, the two women finished bathing and headed back to where the main cavern was. The demons were making plans to track down the leader of the demon slayer army. Isas and a few others had been tracking the demon slayers who retreated while Sesshomaru and Rin had been recovering. As they entered the room, Rin noticed nearly everyone was present except two. "Where's Karasaya and Ami?" she asked Isas.

"Forgive me My Lady, but I'm not sure."

Takahiro crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "The two of them disappeared shortly after the battle."

"Disappeared?"

His smile grew. "Disappeared as in went off to be alone together," he explained. Rin blinked in surprise.

"Karasaya took Ami as his mate?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin glanced behind her as he walked up.

"We're not sure yet," Takahiro replied, "but that's the general assumption." A wave of laughter went around the room.

"Well, if our Lord's adviser decides to show up, we'll take him with us," Isas said with a smirk. "We've tracked the demon slayers down to a few different camps, but we're pretty sure we found the center of their operation. It's about a day's journey for a dog demon."

"How do you know it's the main camp?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's the biggest, and..." Isas smiled, "it appears to be a Yamka breeding ground."

Takahiro nodded. "It makes sense that they'd keep them close to their main camp. It would be easier to assign the to the different squads of demon slayers if they were centrally located."

"Then that's where we'll head. Once we destroy this main camp and their leader, the remaining demon slayers should scatter," Sesshomaru said.

"When do leave?" Rin asked.

"Tonight, or as soon as Karasaya turns up," he paused. "And you're not going."

"What?"

"You will return to the castle with Kagome and her children."

"Who says I'm going to your castle?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes obviously annoyed. "You will remain there until Inuyasha returns."

"Who said I'm going with you?" Inuyasha jumped in.

"You'd leave this up to me and not interfere?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Rin would have laughed if she hadn't been angry. Sesshomaru had clearly trapped Inuyasha. "Fine, I'll go with you," Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Why am I not going?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't let the emotion show on his face, but she could see the agitation in his eyes. "It is not up for discussion." She didn't respond, but that didn't mean she would drop it. "Make the preparations Isas."

"Yes My Lord."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru returned to the room that he and Rin had stayed in the last few days. Rin followed him in, but he didn't say anything. He waited for her to speak. It didn't take long. "Why am I not going?"

He walked over to his pile of armor and began to pick up the pieces. "I do not wish for you to join this fight."

"Why?"

"I already gave you my answer." He picked up his spiked armor and placed onto his shoulders.

"I recall you telling me that you wanted me to fight along side you," the woman said sharply.

"When the conditions prevent you from going, then I will have you remain at the castle." Sesshomaru picked up his breastplate.

"What _conditions_?" Rin stepped closer to him and began to tie the red laces that held his breastplate to his shoulder armor. He raised an eyebrow. Having someone help him put on his armor seemed like a sign of weakness, and Rin hadn't even asked if he wanted the assistance. _Yet, this is something someone would expect from their mate._ He rolled that thought over in his mind. There would be many changes once Rin was his mate. "Sesshomaru?" He brought himself back to the conversation at hand. "It's not like I have to worry about being mind controlled," she continued. "The Bakusaiga protects me from that." She moved behind him to secure the armor there.

"I'm not concerned for your safety Rin."

She moved back around to face him. "Then what is it? I'll slow you down?" He had taken that into mind, but that wasn't the reason. He wasn't sure how to explain it to her. She seemed to give up and sighed. She picked up his sash from the floor and began to tie it around him. Her actions seemed to spark something in him. He was very much attracted to her at that moment. He felt his heartbeat pick up._ How does she do this to me?_

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Both he and Rin turned to see Karasaya and Ami walk into the room. He had his arm around her slight waist.

Sesshomaru refrained from asking about where they had been. "Isas has located the demon slayers' camp. We're leaving as soon as you're ready."

Karasaya let go of Ami. "Yes My Lord."

"What about me?" Ami asked. She grabbed Karasaya's arm.

"You can return to the castle with Rin or return to my mother's estate," Sesshomaru said as Rin finished tying the knot for his sash. He took in a deep breath of her scent. He would have preferred it if Karasaya and Ami left.

"You still haven't told me why I'm not going," Rin said with a scowl.

"It may be a good idea to have Rin along. Being human, she may be able to negotiate with the demon slayers, even get them to surrender," Karasaya suggested.

"With the Yamka controlling the humans, there won't be any negotiation," Sesshomaru replied. Rin handed him his boa. The fur coiled up around his right shoulder as if it were alive.

"It sounds like a massacre," Ami said.

Sesshomaru was silent as he took Tensaiga from Rin and placed it into his sash. "You have your answer now," he told her. He saw the surprise in her eyes and quickly turned away. "Let's go Karasaya."

He felt Rin's hand on his arm. "You didn't take Bakusaiga," she quietly said. He looked down at the woman. She looked upset.

"It stays with you."

"Please, don't go yet," she said.

"Well, Ami my dear. Let's go see the others," Karasaya said quickly. "Excuse us My Lord." The pair left the room heading towards the larger cavern.

Neither he nor Rin spoke or moved. Finally, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Just try to save who you can," she said into his armor.

He nodded. "In return, I expect you to not do anything that would put you in harm's way while I'm gone."

She took a step back from him and smiled. "I promise. If I get hurt, it could end up hurting you. My life is connected to yours now." Sesshomaru couldn't help himself and gave her a small smile in return. _She's mine, forever._ He placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her into a kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, look who's shown up," Isas said with a smirk.

Karasaya smiled with embarrassment. "Lord Sesshomaru said we're leaving."

"Time to go back into battle," Isas responded. "After Lady Rin fought the whole last battle for us, it'll be nice to see some action."

"Looks like Karasaya's already had some action," Yemon said below his breath. The room roared in laughter.

Ami gave him a sly smile. "Far more than you'll see battling these demon slayers."

"Alright, enough," Karasaya cried out. More laughter came from his friends.

Sesshomaru and Rin entered the room at that moment. "Let's go," Sesshomaru commanded. The dog demons began to file out of the cavern. Koga and Ayame walked up to Sesshomaru and Rin and began talking to them. He heard Koga thanking them.

Karasaya used the moment to say goodbye to his new mate. "Ami-"

The demoness wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly pressed her lips against his. Karasaya felt his face warming. "I'll be at the castle," she said after she let him go. She began to push him away.

"Hold on," he said with a laugh. "That eager to get rid of me?"

"Quite the opposite."

He smiled. "Then I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her quickly and then waved as he followed after Isas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived at the demon slayers' camp shortly after dawn the next morning. Inuyasha tried to catch his breath. _Damn dog demons._ They had rushed over here at full speed. While he didn't have much trouble keeping up on foot, it still had tired him out. He had been surprised though that Isas and two others had traveled on the ground with him. Sesshomaru on the other hand had led the way through the air. "You all right?" Isas asked from beside him.

"Yeah, fine."

Sesshomaru and the others touched down near him. "Isas, you and the others deal with the Yamka, and be quick about it. Inuyasha and Karasaya stay with me."

"What about the humans?" Takahiro asked.

"Let them go."

"Even if we're attacked?" another of the dog demons asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You should have no problems avoiding their attacks."

"We'll have those Yamka destroyed before you know it My Lord. Let's go," Isas commanded.

The dog demons took back to the sky behind Isas. Inuyasha had to admit it was a pretty impressive sight. "So, what are _we_ doing?" he asked.

"You're the distraction," Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha frowned. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

His brother began to walk towards the camp. He and Karasaya followed close behind. They walked into the camp undetected. _Pretty shabby defenses. _"So where is everyone?" he asked. He definitely smelled the humans. _That can't all be hiding._

"Demons, why do you come here?" a voice called from ahead of them.

"Karasaya," Sesshomaru quietly said.

Karasaya nodded and walked towards the voice. "We don't mean you any harm." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _Wasn't that the whole reason we came here?_ "We came discuss the surrender of your weapons," Karasaya said.

"Leave us demons, or we will be forced to destroy you."

Karasaya glanced back at them over his shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. "The wolf demon tribe to the north was recently attacked. We tracked some of the demon slayers back here. We want to know if your leader is here. He's to be held responsible for attacking the wolf demons."

"You don't look like wolves."

Inuyasha saw Karasaya sigh. "We are allies and have come in their defense. Is your leader here or not?"

"He's hiding something," Inuyasha said.

"Can you hear them? Smell them?" Sesshomaru asked from beside him.

"Huh?"

"Human children."

Inuyasha focused on listening to the sounds around him. It was faint but he could hear the sobs of children and mothers consoling them, and he could smell their fear. "I thought this was a demon slayer camp, not a village." Sesshomaru didn't respond. "That's why you had them take out the Yamka first? Because you didn't want to have to fight the children?" Again, Sesshomaru didn't respond. _Heh, maybe he does have a soft spot._

The voice still hadn't responded. "My Lord?" Karasaya asked. He turned back towards them. Sesshomaru walked passed Karasaya towards the voice. Inuyasha followed. As they approached one of the huts, the half-demon saw a door quickly slide closed.

With ease, Sesshomaru pushed the door open. A group of humans moved deeper in the room. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru in. The hut was smaller than the one he and Kagome used to have, but it wasn't tiny. He saw the man draw out a weapon similar to Kohaku's. A woman and two children huddled in the back corner. "I'll destroy you demons!" Sesshomaru didn't flinch as his boa wrapped around the man's legs and pulled them out from under him.

"Look, we said we don't want to hurt you. There's no way _you're _the leader of the demon slayers. Just tell us where he is, and we'll be leaving," Inuyasha said.

"Why haven't you used the Yamka?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha blinked at the sudden change in subject.

"How do you know about the Yamka?" the man said from the floor.

"We've encountered two of them now," Karasaya answered. "We have a few humans who travel with us, so it was pretty clear what their abilities are."

"You travel with humans?" the woman asked.

"Quiet Minako," the man said.

"We do," Karasaya said. "Because of the Yamka you have here, we didn't bring any of our human companions along."

"Answer my question," Sesshomaru said. "Why haven't you used the Yamka?"

"I won't tell you anything," the man said.

"Shingo, think of your children," the woman said. "Tell them what they want to know."

"Quiet!"

"My Lord!" Isas' voice came from outside. Sesshomaru moved back outdoors. Inuyasha followed. "We've taken care of all of them."

"Of who?" Shingo followed them out. The man's mouth dropped open as he saw all the demons standing there.

"We came here for two reasons," Karasaya said. "To destroy the Yamka that you were using as weapons, and to find the leader of the demon slayers. The Yamka are gone, now tell us where your leader is."

"You're not going to kill all of us?"

"Not if you don't attack anyone else," Karasaya said. "Consider this your warning. The only one we're interested in is your leader. Are you going to protect him at the cost of your life?"

The man looked around at the dog demons. "You'll leave us alone?"

Karasaya nodded. "Your village is outside of the Western Lands, but there, we actually protect any humans who declare their loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru."

The human man looked them over. "You're different from the other demons," Shingo said.

Karasaya smiled. "Perhaps that's because our Lady is human. We try very hard to keep her happy." Inuyasha noticed that some of the dog demons didn't look too happy at that statement.

"Shingo," another human man had come out of his home to join them. "If the Yamka are dead, then we offer nothing of use to give to the Master. Let's forget this demon slayer nonsense and return our lives to normal."

"How can that happen now? We lost men fighting the wolf demons. Some of the demons standing here may be responsible for their deaths!" another man called out.

"So are you going to just throw away more lives?" Takahiro spoke up. "You humans make no sense to me. I thought you creatures placed more value on your mortal lives."

"Maybe we should have brought Rin with us," Isas commented. "She's much better at this diplomacy thing."

"We didn't expect this," Karasaya said quietly.

"So, what's the problem? You said the Yamka are dead, and the leader isn't here. So let's just try a different camp," Inuyasha said. "You said you tracked some of the survivors to other camps, right Isas?"

"Yeah, there's another southwest of here."

"Wait!" Shingo said. "You won't be so lucky anywhere else that has Yamka."

"Explain," Sesshomaru said.

"We didn't use the Yamka here because they weren't mature yet. Once Yamka reach a certain age, they're matched up with a commander. That human then commands the Yamka."

"So the Yamka here were all too young to mind control humans?" Isas asked.

Shingo nodded. "Except the mother, but she's not connected to a commander."

"Yeah, I think that's the first one we killed," Takahiro said.

The human man frowned. "A loss for our village." He sighed. "At least we offer nothing to the demon slayers now. Hopefully they will leave us alone. They'd come here when we had a mature Yamka and often recruit our men. We've lost so many."

"So any other camp we go to will most likely attack us," Karasaya said. "In order to save lives, please tell us which one the demon slayer leader is at. Otherwise, we'll go from village to village to find him."

"I'm sorry, but I do not know. The commanders sent here to purchase the Yamka always come from the south though. I'd try that way," Shingo said.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then let's continue on." The demon lord took back off into the air.

"You have our thanks," Karasaya said to the human man and headed off after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed. _Here we go again._ "You with me again Isas?"

"Right beside you. I enjoy traveling on foot."

"I don't have a choice."

"One more thing!" Shingo said.

"Yes?" Isas said.

"If you kill a Yamka's commander, the Yamka mind controlling the humans will order them to do whatever it wants. It can get pretty violent. I've seen it happen with my own eyes."

"We'll remember that," Inuyasha told him. He took off after the dog demons with Isas beside him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru stopped in midair and looked over the camp ahead of them. It was small, but the scent of the humans mixed with the Yamka proved that the demon slayers were there. He landed and began to walk towards the camp. It consisted of a few dozen tents of different sizes and a small building. He thought it looked like a stable.

"Another village?" Karasaya asked.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said from beside him. "It smells different."

"The demon slayers are there," Sesshomaru clarified for them. He continued walking towards the village when one of the demon slayers standing guard there noticed them. "Stay back," he ordered.

"You're going in alone My Lord?" Isas questioned. He nodded. There were only about two dozen men scattered around the camp. It would be quick.

"Have you forgotten you left your sword with Rin?" Inuyasha spoke out.

Sesshomaru glanced over at him and narrowed his eyes. "Unlike you, little brother, I don't need my sword to fight."

The half-demon scoffed. "Whatever."

The demon slayers began to assemble inside the camp, so Sesshomaru walked towards them. "Halt demon or we will destroy you!"

"Unlikely."

"What do want demon?" the same man asked. _He must be their leader._

"The location of the leader of this demon slayer army."

"What? I'd never tell you where our Master is!" the man yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. _So he __**does**__ know where the leader is. _"This is your last chance demon! Leave us or die!" The men all lifted their weapons.

Sesshomaru transformed and stood towering over the tiny humans. The men on the ground looked shocked and began to shout. Suddenly, the Yamka that he had smelt came out of the small building. The men instantly fell back into formation and approached him. Sesshomaru opened his mouth with a growl and spit down onto the men in front of him. The acid that ran through his body was deadly to the humans. Not one had the opportunity to attack him, and some ran back to avoid the acid. He counted six that had escaped. He transformed back into his smaller form and used his poison whip to finish them off. The only one left remaining was the leader with the Yamka beside him.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha's attack flew past him and struck the Yamka. The black demon was pulled into the underworld with a gust of air, and the hole closed behind it leaving just the one human and a pile of corpses.

Inuyasha ran up beside him. "I don't appreciate your attack coming so close," Sesshomaru said . Inuyasha gave him a smug smile. Sesshomaru looked away annoyed. "Hopefully you're not so naive to walk in the acid."

Karasaya came up on his other side to the right. "Do you think he'll talk My Lord?" He gestured towards the human there. The man sat on the ground looking absolutely terrified.

The demon lord approached the man. "I'll ask you once more. Where is the leader of the demon slayer army?"

"Are you going to kill him like you did all my men?"

"He's to be held responsible for the attack on the wolf demon clan to the north," Karasaya answered.

The man looked surprised. "Masato failed then." He shook his head. "His army was massive, how could he have failed?"

"Heh," Inuyasha chimed in. "Him and his Yamka were killed by a human woman. Then the rest of his men fled. It wasn't much of a battle."

"See? You demons are too powerful! You must all be destroyed!"

"Didn't you hear me say _human woman_?!"

"Human? Why would a human fight on the behalf of wolf demons?" He looked around for a moment. "Why would dog demons fight on the behalf of the wolf demons?"

"We're allies," Karasaya replied. "The humans in our land are our allies too. Other demon slayers have threatened them also. We're trying to put it to a stop."

"Ridiculous!" the man cried out.

Sesshomaru had enough of the chatter. "Are you going to tell me where the leader is?"

"No! Go ahead and kill me!"

"I had no intentions of attacking you or your men. I don't find pleasure in battling such weak opponents. You threw the lives of your men away for no reason. I'll leave you to contemplate your responsibility for their deaths." Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the man.

The rest of the dog demons followed, and after a few moments Takahiro spoke up. "Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Humans find much more value in their lives than you would think. Being responsible for the death of his companions will be a better punishment for him than death," the demon lord responded.

"When did you become an expert on humans?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked.

"Hmph. If you recall, Rin never stops talking. I've unwillingly been educated on a great deal about humans."

"I'll have to agree with that," Karasaya said.

"Let's continue. Lead the way to the next camp you tracked Isas." His guard nodded and took off towards the southeast. Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. _Another thing Rin has taught me about humans is that they can be very stubborn. This could take a very long time._ He thought back to Rin, his immortal Rin. Time wasn't a factor any longer, but he still wanted to return to her as soon as possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin turned the Bakusaiga over in her hands and looked the blade over. It was very beautiful. _A craftsman couldn't have made a blade this ornate. It truly is a testament to Sesshomaru's power._ She held it up in the sunlight and watched the light reflecting off of it dance on the plants around her.

"I don't think it was intended to be a mirror."

The human woman smiled at Yemon's voice. "Sorry, I've been practicing with it since we got back. Over two weeks of practice, and I've never really taken the time to look at it. It's one thing to admire the Bakusaiga as a weapon. It's another to admire it as a piece of art."

Yemon came and sat across from her. They were sitting on the ground just outside of the castle's garden. The grass had started to grow up and Rin had decided to spend the day outside. It was the first warm day of the spring. "Yeah, when we were dueling yesterday it seemed like you've finally gotten used to the weight."

She nodded. "It's heavier than Kiryoku. Eventually, I want to get to the point where I can use both swords. I fought that way against Masato, and it seemed to work for me."

"Maybe it will. You now have forever to practice."

Rin smiled at the guard. "Yeah." Being immortal still hadn't fully sunk in for her. _It's such an exciting concept to me, but to my friends who are demons, it's nothing new._

"Well, I'm going to go relieve Nagataka at the gate." Yemon stood up. "I still don't know why they sent me back here instead of Masajun," he said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Rin said.

He smiled and then looked over where Kagome's children were playing. "Still, I would have taken fighting demon slayers over babysitting any day." He chuckled and then walked back towards the front gate.

Rin watched Tsugiko and Taro play for a while. It looked like they were playing a ball game where one would throw it and the other would dodge the ball. They took turns throwing it back and forth. She frowned as she watched them play. _But if things hadn't happened like they did, would I have any of this now? _She looked down at the sword in her hands. _I'm immortal now...but at what cost?_ She looked back up at Taro as Giko hit him with the ball. _I don't remember my brothers' names..._

The woman stood up and walked away from the castle still holding Bakusaiga in her arms. She walked just inside the forest's edge and leaned against a tree. _Mother, would you be happy for me? Or would you be mad that I've fallen in love with a demon?_ She looked up as a cool breeze blew her hair across her face. She pushed it back and held it there. _Either way, I promise to make these lands safe. _Rin thought about her family, Hisako's villagers, and Kagome's children. _None of those people deserved to be cast out or hurt like they were. I promise mother-_

"Why are you out here alone?" Rin looked up at the voice. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't seen Ami walk up. Ami leaned against a tree across from her.

"I was just thinking," Rin replied.

The demoness nodded. "Yeah." She smiled and looked down at the ground. "Three weeks goes by quickly when you're a demon...until you're separated from your mate then three weeks feels like an eternity."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You really miss Karasaya that much?" She smiled "I didn't want to ask, but thank you for answering my question."

Ami looked over to her. "You're surprised?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I'm happy for the both of you. I didn't know your feelings about him, but I know Karasaya cares for you a lot."

Ami smiled. "Yeah, I know he does." She frowned. "I'm still trying to decide whether I should tell him or not."

"What? That you love him? He took you as his mate and you haven't even told him that you love him?!"

Ami gave her an annoyed look. "It gives me the upper hand." She looked down at her fingernails. "You wouldn't understand."

"No, I don't."

The demoness dropped her hand and looked away. "Karasaya told me he was everything I was looking for in a mate," she said quietly. "I took a chance, and he was right." She looked back at Rin and smiled. "But if I let him know that, he'll hold it over my head for centuries."

Rin smiled. "Knowing Karasaya, that makes a lot of sense."

"Just don't tell him that I missed him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked up at the setting sun. It was nearing dusk, and he had yet to determine what to do with Inuyasha. "Stop." He dropped from the sky and lightly landed.

"The demon slayers' headquarters are just ahead," Takahiro said in protest.

"We'll camp here tonight and proceed in the morning," the demon lord ordered.

Karasaya walked closer to his right. "You want to talk to the demon slayer leader? Is that why we're waiting until morning?"

"That among other things."

Sesshomaru turned towards the small group running to catch up. He waited for Inuyasha to stop before him. The half-demon was obviously out of breath. He waited for his younger brother to question him. It was inevitable. "Why'd we stop?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"It's the night of the new moon."

Inuyasha looked up and then back at him. "Yeah, so we gotta be quick in destroying this camp."

"We'll wait until morning," Sesshomaru responded.

Inuyasha frowned at him. "Alright, then I'll be back in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Isas questioned. Inuyasha ignored him.

Sesshomaru inwardly frowned in thought. He didn't want Inuyasha to be running around in human form. _Though, we could send him in as a spy..._ He decided against it. "We'll camp here. My demons can be trusted."

"What are you talking about?" Takahiro asked.

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha questioned Sesshomaru.

"They followed me here to fight when I asked on behalf of those who aren't even dog demons. That should be enough evidence for you." The two brothers stared at each other for a moment. Sesshomaru waited for the other to give in. The demon lord would not.

"Fine. If we're making camp, I'm going to go find something to eat," Inuyasha responded.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Isas, go with him."

"Yes My Lord." He watched as the two went off into a nearby woods.

"So, what's that all about?" Takahiro asked.

Sesshomaru looked over at him then Karasaya. He looked over to the rest of the dog demons standing there. "You're all about to learn something about half-demons. Understand that Inuyasha's life belongs to me. I will not have any of you giving information out on his weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Karasaya questioned.

"The night of the new moon." Sesshomaru didn't care to explain. They would see soon enough. The demon lord found a nearby log to sit on and rested upon it.

Before long, Isas and Inuyasha returned with a deer in hand. The half-demon made quick work of cleaning up the animal. Isas had his guards, Masajun and Katsutoshi, help build a fire, and Inuyasha began to cook his dinner. "Don't you think the fire will give away our position?" Takahiro asked.

"Does it matter?" Isas responded. "Do you think that a group of demon slayers would come out here in the middle of the night to attack us in the dark? It's strategically unsound. It would make more sense for them to use the night to bolster their defenses."

"That would also leave their men tired and sleep deprived in the morning," Masajun added.

"Exactly," Isas continued. "It's a win-win situation for us." Takahiro nodded his agreement.

"Besides," Karasaya added, "we have Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha here to fight."

"Yeah, about that." The dog demons turned towards Inuyasha. "I'm not much good at fighting as a human."

"What?"

Inuyasha turned his head towards the setting sun. Most of the others turned to see what he was looking at. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of the half-demon. Slowly Inuyasha's dog ears vanished to his hair which was turning from a bright silver to a dark black. His yellow eyes faded into a dark shade, and his claw shrunk into human fingernails.

"What the hell?!" Takahiro asked in shock. He turned to Sesshomaru. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Inuyasha turned to look at him also. Sesshomaru met his gaze for a moment and then turned to Takahiro. "Perhaps if you didn't hide up in the mountains you would understand more about humans and half-demons," he answered. Silence set over the group.

"Eh, who cares?" Inuyasha asked flippantly. He took a bite of the cooked venison. "I'll be back to normal in the morning."

"Works for me," Isas said. "I'd hate to not have your Meidou for the morning's attack." Inuyasha nodded at him.

"Is this one of the things you were worried about?" Karasaya said quietly to his left. Sesshomaru turned to look at his adviser. "About your children?" Sesshomaru didn't even have to look to know the whole camp had turned their attention to him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in a warning to Karasaya to no longer talk about the subject at hand. "It's of no concern."

Inuyasha laughed. "I never thought of that Sesshomaru. It's one thing to have a human for a mate, but one night a month, your whole family will be human. No trace of your demon blood in any of them!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother. _He'll pay for his ignorance!_

"Human mate?" Takahiro asked. "So Rin is your mate?"

"No, not yet," Karasaya answered for him.

Sesshomaru suddenly had the urge tear each of their throats out of their necks with his fangs. _This is none of their business!_ "Silence."

"So you trust them with my secret but not your own?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Rin is not up for discussion!"

"When are you going to take her as your mate anyways?" Inuyasha continued ignoring his order to stop. "She's immortal now, so why not go ahead? Karasaya sure didn't wait with Ami."

Angry, Sesshomaru leaped over the fire and hit Inuyasha square in the nose. The human fell backwards and dropped his food. "I said silence!"

"Bastard!" Inuyasha sat up with a hand on his nose. "Damn it! You can't do that when I'm human!" Sesshomaru smelt the blood and then saw it trickling down Inuyasha's face.

"Then quit being an ignorant fool and do as I say in the future."

"You can't force me to do anything Sesshomaru! I'm not one of your dog demon puppets!"

"Master Inuyasha," Isas spoke up. "Please, stop now before you shame yourself."

Inuyasha looked over at the dog demon surprised. "Shame myself? Sesshomaru started this mess!"

"As of now, you have earned the respect of the men here. I suggest watching your tongue before you lose that respect," Isas continued. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. _They respect Inuyasha?_ He looked down at his half-brother and then returned to his seat on the log.

"My Lord?" Karasaya spoke up. "Understand that rumors will most likely speculate on what Master Inuyasha has said. You may want to explain yourself."

The demon lord narrowed his eyes in agitation. "I need to do no such thing."

"I know My Lord, but it might be in your best interest."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise. _Karasaya is advising me to share me relationship with Rin?_ He looked around at the dog demons eagerly waiting his explanation. He looked back to Karasaya. "Even if I explain myself, most wouldn't understand."

"You're right," Takahiro cut in. "We didn't with your father either."

Sesshomaru turned to him. "Yet the outcome of that relationship is the half-demon before you. Are you saying that you don't respect him like Isas does? Not one of you is his better in a fight. Do you think I would have _allowed _him to take Father's sword if he wasn't capable of wielding such a powerful weapon?" Eyes turned towards Inuyasha. The now human Inuyasha didn't respond, but looked at Sesshomaru with surprise.

"That's not the point," Takahiro said. "Why would you take a human as your mate?"

"Why did you take your mate?" Karasaya interrupted. "Did you not have your choice of the dog demonesses? Why chose Rei?"

Takahiro blinked. "Rei...Rei understands me."

"And I chose Ami because I love her," Karasaya responded sharply. "Do you not think our Lord deserves to make a choice based on the same criteria?" The camp was silent.

"But a weak human?"

"You saw Lady Rin fight," Isas said. "She isn't weak, and she's fought along side me and my men before. She is a very strong human woman who cares very much about the Western Lands. I don't know a dog demoness who cares more for the demons or human living there more than she does."

Sesshomaru looked back and forth between Karasaya and Isas. He wasn't much for brotherly feelings, but he had a new respect for the two dog demons defending him. "Sometimes choices are made for us," Sesshomaru said quietly. "I never chose to take Rin as my mate. It had been decided for me long ago. By what fate or gods I do not know, but she has been meant to be my mate for a long time."

"I never thought I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Naive. Toutousai said it himself. Rin was destined to be immortal when I created the Bakusaiga. That was long before she was the age to be even considered for a mate."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He frowned. "Uh sure. That's the whole reason you decided that you're going to take Rin as your mate..."

Karasaya graciously played along. "It simply has to be destiny. The conflict between the demons and humans is coming to a shatter point. It only makes sense that the two races be united before they wipe each other out. It's the same reason the Great Dog Demon spent so much time with humans." Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. Karasaya was trying to downplay his feelings towards Rin, but he knew it was not the case for either him or his father. _No, Father adored that human woman, Inuyasha's mother._

"You think the dog demons are going to be okay with this?" Takahiro asked.

"I intend to announce it at the Gathering," Sesshomaru responded. "Then we shall see."

"The dog demons won't follow a human!" one of Takahiro's men said sharply.

"I wouldn't ask them to," Sesshomaru responded. "I will announce my full intentions at the Gathering. Until then, I ask you to be silent about what you have learned here." The conversation ended, and the demons began to discuss things among themselves.

"What did you mean by that last bit?" Karasaya quietly asked him.

"Until recently, I hadn't figured out how to keep the dog demons from mutiny if I made Rin my mate. The answer has since presented itself."

"You're talking about Rin's immortality?"

"No."

Karasaya narrowed his eyes and leaned close to whisper barely audible. "Promise me you won't be stepping down."

Sesshomaru looked at him and then looked away. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome paced up and down the castle halls. _Tonight is the night of the new moon. I had hoped Inuyasha would be back by now. _Taro was always especially hard to deal with when he lost his demon powers. Fortunately, Tsugiko had yet to really understand what was happening, and she usually just slept through the transformation. Kagome sighed. She was more concerned for Inuyasha than her children at that moment though. _How will the demons he's traveling with respond?_

"Mistress Kagome, is there anything you need?"

Kagome turned to find the dog demon, Ine, standing there. "No Ine, but thank you."

The demoness frowned. "But something is bothering you. Whenever Lady Rin is upset, a cup of tea usually helps."

Kagome smiled. "That would be nice."

"Come with me dear." Ine led her to the dining room and motioned for her to sit. After a few minutes, the demoness returned with a cup of tea in hand. She sat it down in front of Kagome and sat beside her.

Kagome took a deep drink of the warm tea. She breathed in its soothing scent. "It's amazing how much you remind me of Rin. Sorry, _Lady_ Rin."

"You don't have to be so formal around me Ine."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Rin has long been a good friend. I remember when she first came to the castle as a child. She had to basically teach me how to cook for her." Ine chuckled. "We became friends fast as we experimented with her tastes those first few weeks."

Kagome smiled as she imagined a rambunctious young Rin trying to teach a dog demon how to cook. "It's amazing to me that you all have taken Rin in even though she's human."

Ine nodded. "At first it was because Lord Sesshomaru ordered it, but after a short time the castle fell in love with her. She's even earned the respect of the guards. All of us girls just love her, and Riku, the gardener, loves to have her help him. She's so much more to all of us than simply Lord Sesshomaru's pet or now his future mate."

Kagome smiled. "I know what you mean."

"So Kagome, please tell me that you and your family will be staying with us from now on."

The woman laughed. "I don't think Sesshomaru would allow it!"

Ine frowned. "Of course he would!" She smiled. "If Rin asked him." Both women laughed. "Besides, Master Inuyasha is the heir to these lands until Lord Sesshomaru has a child."

Kagome raised an eyebrow in humor. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't really get along that well. It would probably be best if we didn't stay."

"You were worried for your mate earlier, yet I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is looking after him. When Rin was younger, she would tell us all about her adventures with our Lord. I can't imagine our Lord not protecting him now when he has so many times in the past."

Kagome was surprised. _All the demons here see Sesshomaru differently than Inuyasha and I do. They see him the same way Rin does..._ "I've never really believed Sesshomaru to be the caring type."

"Yet he sent you here to be protected while your mate was helping him," Ine responded.

_Could Sesshomaru have a heart after all?_ Kagome inwardly frowned. _If he allowed it, would Inuyasha agree to stay here in Sesshomaru's home?_ Talking here with Ine reminded her of being back in WacDonalds with her high school friends. Since deciding to live in the Feudal Era, she had always been near Sango and Miroku, but they were moving to Shinakio, which was a short walk from the castle. They would still be close. _Could we really stay here?_

"Besides, you are the current expert on raising partial-demon children. Rin could always convince Lord Sesshomaru that it would be a necessity on having you nearby since Haya knows nothing on delivering children." Ine smiled showing off her fangs. "Sesshomaru _does_ have to have an heir."

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'll have to consider it once Inuyasha returns." _I just hope he returns soon and in one piece._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning came quickly, and Inuyasha had returned to his half-demon form. Sesshomaru led Isas and Takahiro with their warriors behind them towards the demon slayers' camp. The camp had a tall wooden wall around it. Sesshomaru could see archers lining up on top of the wall. The dog demons could easily hop over the wall, but it would be harder for Inuyasha to dodge the arrows. The demon lord inwardly smiled as he came up with another solution. _Let's show these humans exactly who they are dealing with. _"Hold here," he commanded. He proceeded along towards the front gate. The archers lined up their arrows, tracking him, waiting for the command to open fire. _Let's see how quickly this Yamka can figure out how to defeat me. _Before they had a chance to fire, Sesshomaru sped towards the front wall. He stopped just outside of the gate and used his poison whip. It easily cut through the wood. The archers immediately changed their aim to fire at him, but a loud crack echoed through the area before they could release their arrows. The wall began to shift. The weight of the archers on the top caused it to tumble backwards into the village. Sesshomaru stood his ground as a wave of dust radiated from the rubble. The cries of the demon slayers could be heard throughout the camp.

Sesshomaru waited until he saw the demon slayers charge out towards him. He transformed into his larger demon form. The humans didn't show any reaction to the giant dog. _They are under the command of a Yamka._ Sesshomaru roared at the approaching men and spit acid down at the ground in front of him. The demon lord frowned as the men ran straight into it. _The Yamka will simply keep throwing their lives away. It is not my intent to kill them all._ Sesshomaru leaped backwards and transformed midair into his smaller humanoid form. He landed a short distance in front of the rest of the dog demons.

"Good show My Lord," Takahiro called out.

Sesshomaru didn't turn around but moved his eyes back to look at them. "Takahiro, take your men and destroy any Yamka you can find. Be cautious, they will most likely have priests guarding them."

The demon gave him a short bow. "It won't be a problem My Lord." He took off with all his men following him.

Sesshomaru was left with Inuyasha, Karasaya, Isas, Masajun, and Katsutoshi. He looked at the approaching demon slayers. _Apparently the Yamka has figured out to avoid the acid._ "We're going to push towards their leader." _All of these humans have signed up for this fight – I will kill any who stand in my way._

"About time!" Inuyasha yelled. He took Tessaiga from his sash, and the sword transformed into a fang. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" The black hole flew forward cutting a path through the camp like sharp blades during a harvest. Sesshomaru didn't wait. He followed the opening to the underworld until it closed ahead of him.

"Not bad!" Isas said from behind him. Sesshomaru had to agree. Inuyasha's attack had cleared a path halfway into the camp.

"Watch yourself Inuyasha," the demon lord commanded. "You're on your own." He transformed back into his dog demon form. The other dog demons followed suit.

Instantly, a group of archers to Sesshomaru's right began to open fire. A few struck the demon lord, but he paid no attention to the minor pain. He prepared to attack them, when he saw Inuyasha's Meidou fly by and hit the group. "Keep going!" Inuyasha yelled. "I've got these idiots!" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and considered for a moment the notion that his brother wasn't a complete moron. The moment quickly passed, and he pressed on.

A large building ahead easily identified the location of the demon slayers' leader. The two-story castle loomed over the camp as if it was directly looking over the battle. It took only a few strides for Sesshomaru to cross the distance to the castle. He quieted the internal urge to just smash the building. He wanted this leader alive. Sesshomaru transformed back down as soon as he reached the stairs leading into the castle. Between him and Isas, the guards were easily dispatched. "Be careful My Lord. Their master most likely will be guarded," Isas warned.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked further into the castle. The line of guards coming towards him gave him directions on to which way their leading was hiding. Each wave was quickly dealt with and the dog demons continued on. The demon lord pushed open a door that the last group came through. On the other side, a long hallway lead up to a throne. _I've found him._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Yamka was easy to find. Its stench defiled the entire camp. "This way!" Takahiro called out. He followed the scent and then paused midair to assess the scene. The Yamka was heavily guarded by an army of demon slayers, not to mention a group of priests. The dog demon took his sword from his side. "This is for the glory of the dog demons!" A wave of cheers erupted around him, and he smiled. "We all go straight for the Yamka. Once it's dead, kill whoever you want. Just avoid those priests." Takahiro charged down towards the black blob of a demon. He wanted to hit it directly in its sickly green eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru stood and waited. None of the leader's guards came at him. They lined the hallway and many more stood before the throne. "Before I have my men attack, tell me who I have the pleasure of killing. You're obviously very powerful."

"Karasaya stay with me," Sesshomaru said quietly. "The rest of you go make sure Inuyasha is still alive." Isas nodded and left the room with Masajun and Katsutoshi close behind. Sesshomaru slowly walked closer towards the voice.

"Please remain where you are, or I will send in my men."

Sesshomaru didn't reply and walked closer. The guards lining the hallway moved in to attack armed with long spears. He easily dealt with them using his poison whip. The men continued to come one after another. The demon was beginning to tire of the game after killing a few dozen men. Suddenly, they stopped.

"The Yamka's gone? How?!"

"We are not the only powerful demons here," Sesshomaru responded.

"Get him!" The guards didn't rush at him like they had earlier.

"Now that you are back in control of your own minds, are you going to let this fool throw your lives away? You are free to go if you wish to live," Sesshomaru said. The surprise on the guards' faces was clear. A few continued towards him. Others sat down their weapons and ran past him and Karasaya. One of the guards rushed at him. Sesshomaru grabbed the man's spear before it hit him and threw it to the side. Sesshomaru pushed the man aside in the same direction his weapon went and continued past him. That was enough evidence for the rest to move out of the demon lord's way.

"Stop him!"

The group of priests moved closer to Sesshomaru. "Of course Master. He's right where we want him," one of the holy men snickered.

The demon lord glanced down to find he was standing in the middle of a seal that had been painted on the floor. He moved his eyes to see that Karasaya had yet to enter the circle. "Stand back Karasaya."

The priests and priestesses began to chant; Sesshomaru counted nine of them. The edge of the seal began to glow a light blue color. "Purify this beast," the same priest said. The circle of light began to shrink towards Sesshomaru. He let out a low growl as he could feel the holy energy increase around him and electrify the air.

"My Lord!" he heard Karasaya call out.

Sesshomaru was prepared to fight the energy. His demonic energy was strong enough to overwhelm any holy attacks they could throw at him. He prepared to release his energy into a counterattack when he felt Tensaiga pulse. He glanced down at the sword. _So you wish to fight this battle for me?_ The demon took the sword from his side and struck the center of the seal with it. The shrinking circle burst outwards and vanished.

"What? How?" The group of priests looked surprised.

"This sword protects humans," Sesshomaru said, "yet it was made from a demon's fang. The power it holds is not of this world. Even your holy powers are no match for it." He replaced Tensaiga at his side. "Now move out of my way."

"Don't listen to him!" the demon slayer leader called out.

Karasaya walked up next to Sesshomaru. "Don't let him throw away your lives! We haven't come to harm anyone. We only want to bring your master to justice for the demons he has murdered."

"Murdered?! It is _I_ who have bought you demons to justice!"

"We have vowed to protect our Master," the head priest said.

Sesshomaru looked over at the man. His emotions were cleared displayed on his face. He would reluctantly fight the demons, even if it meant his death. He narrowed his eyes at the priest. "My sister-in-law is a priestess and would be appalled by your behavior. She is a human who doesn't fight to protect a coward, but answers to a higher purpose. Which is most important to you?"

"You have a priestess in _your_ family? But you are a demon!"

"And our Lord protects many humans living in his lands," Karasaya spoke up. "We're not enemies." It was silent for a few minutes as no one moved. Sesshomaru waited to see which way the balance of power would shift: the priests would back down or they would aid their master.

"Master," the priest turned and bowed to the man still sitting up in the shadows on his throne. "I am sorry, but I will not fight these demons. They are not evil spirits."

The leader was silent. He stood up after a moment and walked down into the light. The man was older. Sesshomaru couldn't guess the human's age but assumed he was only a few years from death. He had white hair which was thin on top of his head and he wore the armor of a demon slayer, but it didn't look like it fit him properly. "_All _demons are evil."

"Who made you the judge of that?" Karasaya asked.

"I watched demons destroy my entire village! I am the last demon slayer left! I've vowed to avenge their deaths by killing every demon on the islands!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the naive man. "And my future mate's family was killed by humans, yet I do not seek to destroy all humans."

"How many innocent demon families have killed in your foolish quest?" Karasaya questioned. "How many demons who protected human villages have you killed?!"

"I will not apologize for my actions!" the old man yelled. "I will continue to fight you monsters!" In a swift movement the man took his sword from its sheath and rushed at Sesshomaru faster than he thought the man would be able to move. Sesshomaru put his arm out and caught the man by putting his right hand on the demon slayer's breastplate. He easily took the sword out of his hands due to his superior strength and pushed the man back.

"You are not worth my time," Sesshomaru said in anger. _I wasted weeks looking for man as foolish as this?!_ The demon slayer looked up at him in surprise.

"I am not willing to let you go though," Karasaya said. "I've watched the destruction your men have done with my own eyes. You are worse than any demon I've met." He took his sword from his sheath. Sesshomaru did not object. Surprisingly, neither did any of the priests.

"I'll take my death in pride. I'll die knowing that I held up my promise to fight the demons until my last breath."

Karasaya frowned. "Before I kill you, let me tell you who you've died fighting. I am Karasaya, an adviser to the Lord of the dog demons. And this," he gestured to Sesshomaru, " is Lord Sesshomaru, the demon who has united the demons and humans of the Western Lands and is taking a human woman to be his mate." Surprise and recognition crossed the demon slayer's face. Karasaya didn't give him a chance to speak and drove his sword through the man's breastplate with a force only a demon would have.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon lord turned his head to look at the priest. "I've heard much about you. Forgive me for interfering with your justice." He bowed his head.

Sesshomaru gave him a nod and turned to exit the building. "They are still fighting," he observed. He could still hear the battle continuing outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Generals! The Master's Yamka has fallen! What do you command?"

General Nagano looked over to his fellow officer, General Shiratori. "We need to continue the battle before it falls into chaos."

"I will go," Shiratori said.

Nagano nodded and looked out at the battlefield below. He was up in one of the observation towers. _A dozen dog demons. I've never heard of them traveling in packs, but I see now why. As powerful as they are, merely one of them could wipe out an entire army._ It was an impressive sight. The dog demons kept jumping in and out of their large dog forms. They were powerful in either form and were causing a massive amount of destruction. Out of the nearly six thousand men that were training in this village, he estimated the dog demons had already killed over half. _It is a sad day for our cause._ He only hoped Shiratori and his Yamka would be able to change the tide of the battle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Don't these guys get it that they're all gonna die?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Obviously not," Isas said from beside him.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" Inuyasha released another attack on the wave of men continuing towards him. A path was cut through the approaching ranks as demon slayers fell into the path to the underworld. "I thought Takahiro took out the Yamka!"

Isas used his claws to take out four men rushing up behind Inuyasha. The half-demon was glad to have the leader of Sesshomaru's guards watching his back. "He did!" Isas yelled back. "There must be another one."

Inuyasha looked up as he saw a few of the other dog demons pass overhead. "Damn it! They better hurry up and find it! I don't plan on fighting all these men by myself! Meidou Zangetsuha!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked out of the castle and looked at the scene before him. A large black corpse laid out in front of him on the ground. It was the Yamka. The demon lord frowned. While the Yamka in front of him was clearly defeated, the humans were still fighting with precise discipline.

"Kami above!" The priest had walked up next to him. "This is unbelievable."

"And to think none of these men had to die," Karasaya said from his other side.

"What is your name priest?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tanaka."

"Remember this scene before you. Don't let your master die as a martyr. This fight must stop, not continue in his memory."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I promise to spread the word."

Sesshomaru looked back out at the battle. "Tell me Tanaka, were there more than one Yamka here?"

Tanaka nodded. "Generals Nagano and Shiratori each have a Yamka here to command." Sesshomaru nodded as he spotted another Yamka further away. He pointed out the demon. "That is General Shiratori's Yamka I believe. General Nagano's is larger around than it is tall."

"Where would we find your generals?" Karasaya asked.

The priest looked around. "They are most likely watching from the large observation tower...but if General Shiratori is using his Yamka, he'll be closer to the center of the battle...there!" He pointed towards a tower a short distance away.

"I'll go stop him," Karasaya said. "One way or another." He gripped the hilt of his sword at his side.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his friend. "It is unlike you to be so eager to fight."

"Well, Rin isn't here to defend us," Karasaya said with a smile. The dog demon took off towards the general.

"Tanaka, see if you can convince your other general to stop the fighting." The priest nodded and took off. Sesshomaru tried to visually find all of his dog demons in the battle. It looked like Takahiro and his men were currently fighting their way towards the approaching Yamka. He couldn't see Inuyasha though. _If the fool got himself killed, I will be most displeased. His life belongs to me._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya jumped up onto the railing of the tower. He had to admit it was a nice view even though the only visible sight was the carnage taking place around him. "Are you Shiratori?"

The man standing there blinked and noticed Karasaya for the first time. "Get back demon!" The general took up his sword.

"I don't intend to hurt you, but I will if you don't listen to me. Stop your Yamka and stop your men. The dog demons will stop fighting if you stop attacking."

"This is a trick! I will do no such thing!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Die demon!" Shiratori rushed towards Karasaya with his sword high above his head. Karasaya frowned. Before the man could strike him, the demon leaped up over him and landed neatly on the platform behind the human. Karasaya pushed his sword downwards into the man's back between his armor and should pads. It was a deep wound and would be enough to kill the man.

After a moment, Karasaya pulled his sword back up out of the man's body. "I am sorry."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga wildly as things went from bad to worse. "What the hell did Takahiro do?"

"Remember what that guy Shingo said?" Isas asked from behind him. The dog demon was also attacking wildly trying to keep the oncoming humans at bay. "If a Yamka's commander dies, the mind-controlled men will still be under the Yamka's control?"

"Yeah."

"Well, these idiots are fighting like crazed animals! I'd bet you anything that's what happened." Inuyasha saw Masajun and Katsutoshi fly over in their dog demon forms trying to thin out the numbers.

"That stupid bastard brother of mine better figure something out quick or I'm gonna leave him to die here."

Isas chuckled. "I find that unlikely."

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" More men fell through the gap to the underworld. He inwardly frowned. _Too bad it didn't leave their corpses behind. By now, I'd have a whole wall of bodies to hide behind._ Suddenly a shadow passed overhead, and the half-demon looked up.

Sesshomaru landed among the men in front of him and let out a wave of his acid breath. Having previous experience with that attack, Inuyasha covered his face. The demon slayers around him didn't flinch as their bodies melted away in the acid. "Now I'm freaked out," Inuyasha said in disgust.

"I think _I'm_ going to be sick," Isas said from behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takahiro sped towards the Yamka. _Damn archers!_ There was a forest's worth of arrows flying towards him and his fellow dog demons as they tried to get to the black demon. It was impossible to dodge the arrows due to their numbers, so Takahiro pushed through the humans on the ground to get closer to the beast. _We're taking too long!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

General Nagano rushed down the battlefield with the priest Tanaka behind him. The priest had told him what had happened to their master, and the dog demon lord's reasons for fighting. _Now that our Master is dead, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wish to continue this battle. I pray that this isn't some tactic to get us to lower our defenses._ He had to take the demon's word though. Otherwise, all of the demon slayers there would be slaughtered. "Release my Yamka!" he called to the men defending the demon assigned to his command.

"What do you intend to do?" Tanaka asked from beside him.

"I need to get the men back under control." He watched as the soldiers broke ranks and went after the dog demons. They trampled each other and pushed like mad men towards their enemies. All of it could only mean one thing: Shiratori had been killed.

His Yamka moved like snail sliding out of its shelter. Nagano closed his eyes and allowed the creature to enter his mind. _You have to take control of the men here._

The Yamka answered not in words but in thoughts and pictures. Nagano could understand what it meant though. _My brother already controls them. I will not interfere. _

"You must obey my commands!"

_The humans here are like animals. They answer to my brother, and I will not interfere._

"Return to where it is safe. Let the Yamkas control this battle." Tanaka put his hand on Nagano's shoulder. Nagano frowned. _He's now under the Yamka's control too._

He had no choice. If he fought the Yamkas, he would most likely be killed. The dog demons had taken out the first one pretty quickly. _Let's pray they can take out Shiratori's as fast._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Takahiro had had enough of the hand-to-hand combat. He was angry and he was a dog demon. It was time to fight like one. "Transform! Let's push towards that Yamka and tear it apart. Ignore the arrows! Only the weakest dog demons would allow themselves to feel such minor pain! Onward!"

He transformed into his larger dog form. His men followed suit and they took back towards the sky. Immediately, the cloud of arrows began again. Takahiro clenched his teeth and pressed forward. The arrows stung as they sunk into his flesh, but he pressed on. He noticed that some of his warriors had fallen behind. _Weakness!_ He was almost to the Yamka. He noticed that the arrows came faster as if the Yamka was trying to throw everything it had at him to protect itself. _But it still won't be enough! _He let out a laugh. Takahiro increased his speed and landed on the black demon like a cat pouncing on its prey. He let out a roar and tore into its flesh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_It is dying, and these men are uncontrollable. I will not interfere. I will not try to end their fighting. _Nagano turned back to his Yamka has he heard its thoughts in his mind.

"What?! I've commanded you to take over this battle."

_You have commanded me to stop this battle. It is not the same._

The general refrained from cursing at the black demon. "Fine. You win. It's better for you to get these men fighting back in their ranks than to have them throwing their lives at the demons." Once Shiratori's Yamka died, the men should have been back in control of themselves, but they would be confused, enraged, and then they would feel the pain. Nagano frowned. _If my Yamka can get them to fall back under control, then it won't be so difficult to release the survivors once the battle is over._

Nagano heard the Yamka once again. _My brother is dead. The humans are under my control._

"Order them to regroup and fall back towards the castle. Once we're back in ranks, we'll be better suited to fight the dog demons."

_I will obey.  
_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked around as he noticed the change in the demon slayers' behavior. Instead of attacking like crazed beasts, they were regrouping. It was evidence that only one Yamka remained, and a human was back in control. "Fall back," Sesshomaru called out to Isas. His booming voice while in his dog demon form echoed off of the nearby buildings. He looked for Takahiro but could only vaguely catch his scent. There were too many to correctly discern where he was. He did spot Karasaya approaching him though. "Find Takahiro!" he called out to his adviser. "Tell him not to attack the third Yamka!"

"Not to attack?" Sesshomaru nodded but didn't explain. The demon lord flew towards the castle where the men were regrouping.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

General Nagano silently prayed that the Yamka wouldn't discover the true reasoning behind his commands. _I have to find a way to end this battle. _He looked out over the demon slayers falling back into ranks. They would all be gathered before long and the Yamka would press the attack once again.

An image filled his mind. _The dog demon approaches. _Nagano looked up to see one of the dog demons approach. It was the large white one that had a moon on his forehead. He recalled one of the commander's stories about Lord Sesshomaru. Masato had said Sesshomaru had a crescent moon on his forehead. The giant dog descended towards him. He refrained from ordering the archers to shoot at him. In a blur, the demon transformed into a smaller humanoid shape and landed a short distance in front of him. _I will protect you._

"No," he told the Yamka. "Wait to attack him. Wait until I command it!" The Yamka flooded his mind with displeasure, but it didn't attack.

Nagano looked back at the dog demon. It had to be Sesshomaru. He looked exactly like Masato had described of him including the cold stare. "I don't know your intentions, but I beg of you not to kill me – not for my sake, but on the behalf of my men. Their minds won't take much more."

"It was never my intent." Except for his eyes, the demon stood completely still. His silver hair flickered in the breeze, but there was no other movement. It had a chilling effect, and as brave as Nagano was, he instantly had a respect for the fear the demon could inspire. "Has the Yamka had enough time to calm your warriors?"

The human man blinked. _How did he know?_ "I-I believe so."

"Then it is time to end this. Prepare to command your men when they are back under their own control," the demon said.

The Yamka screamed into Nagano's mind as it realized what was about to happen. He put his hands on his head as he tried to push the invasion out of his mind. He fought to keep his eyes open and watched as the dog demon flew at the Yamka. The demon swept his right hand in front of him in a downward slashing motion. Nagano frowned in confusion at such a weak attack, but soon changed his mind as he saw the results. The Yamka let out another scream as its body broke apart. The general was worried that it wouldn't be enough to kill the creature because it was able to regenerate so quickly, but he saw that Sesshomaru had hit its eye; it was a killing blow. He was relieved as he felt the Yamka let go of his mind. He then noticed the demon slayers were having a similar experience.

"Listen to me! Don't attack!" He could tell that confusion had spread among the ranks, and some began to cry out as they felt the pain from their injuries. "The dog demons have called off the attack. If you don't attack, your lives will be spared!"

One of his commanders approached. "General, these demons are our enemies! They will simply slaughter us if we surrender!" Nagano frowned.

"Listen to him," the priest, Tanaka, called out. He had come to stand next to Nagano. "The General isn't under demon control. He speaks the truth!"

_Demon control..._ He shook his head as he thought about the way the Yamka had manipulated him. "No, for far too long we've been under demon control. Now it's time to make decisions on our own. You've seen the dog demons fight; they could easily slaughter those of us who have survived this battle, but they don't want to harm us. Use your brains and tell me what is the logical choice!" That seemed to be enough to convince the soldiers to calm down, but he could tell that a lot of the men still didn't trust them.

"Well done My Lord." Nagano turned to see another dog demon had joined the original one. "And you did that without Bakusaiga."

"Bakusaiga?" Tanaka asked.

"My Lord's powerful sword. It's a spectacular sight," the second dog demon responded.

"Why would you go into battle without your sword?" the priest asked.

"Enough Karasaya," the first dog demon, Sesshomaru, said. "There are other matters at hand."

"Yes," Nagano said. "If you are Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to hear first hand that you mean us no harm. I've heard many stories about you, but none indicated you were merciful."

The dog demon narrowed his eyes. "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I came here to seek justice for the damage this demon slayer movement has done to my people and my allies. Your leader is dead. I have all that I came here for, and to continue this battle would be a waste of my time."

"And what of the rest of the demon slayers?"

"Do as you like."

Nagano blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You're free to go," the second demon, Karasaya, said.

"Are we that little of a threat to you?" Tanaka asked.

"Look, not all demon slayers are bad," a voice said behind Nagano. He spun around to see a half-demon there. _A half-demon?!_ "I have some good friends who are demon slayers. They just stick to killing the evil ones. I suggest you do the same thing if you don't want us coming back to kick your butts."

"And how do we tell the good from the bad?" Nagano asked.

"Your master said he was the last of the demon slayers," Karasaya said. "So, I'm assuming he recruited you all and taught you everything he knows." Nagano nodded. "Then return to your homes. Take with you what you have learned. When a demon threatens your village, kill it, otherwise leave them alone."

Nagano looked around at the camp. He thought about all of the work he had put in here, and all the time they had spent building this army. _It will all be for nothing unless we use what we have learned here – not only our skills as demon slayers, but that some demons can be powerful allies._ He nodded to the demon lord. "I agree to this course of action, but it will be up to my men to make their own decisions."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya sighed. It had been a long day. Night had fallen hours ago, but there was still a mess to be cleaned up. The demon slayers had ignored them at first pretending that they weren't still there. General Nagano had proclaimed that he and the men from his village would be leaving the army and returning home. A few of the other demon slayers agreed, while others still openly wanted to attack the dog demons that were watching over them. Lord Sesshomaru had told Karasaya that he didn't want to leave until the army had broken apart further. He wasn't going to leave a large number to go on a campaign together.

The demon slayers had begun to sort out their dead. Many bodies were missing due to Inuyasha's Meidou Zangetsuha attack. Those men would forever remain in the underworld. It was a horrible sight to watch as they picked through the corpses. To Karasaya's surprise, Inuyasha volunteered to help bury the bodies who couldn't be identified or didn't have villages to go back to. The humans at first refused, but Inuyasha was as persistent as his older brother, and continued to try to help until they accepted it. Isas and his warriors began to help also. Not surprisingly, Takahiro and the dog demons from the mountains didn't offer any such help. They stood back watching over the scene. Karasaya stayed near Lord Sesshomaru who stood silently looking over the cleanup effort in the observation tower along with Nagano and Tanaka.

"General?" Karasaya looked over as one of the humans brought in two swords and handed them to Nagano. Then general thanked the man who left a moment later.

"Those are the swords of your master and Shiratori?" Karasaya asked recognizing the weapons.

Nagano nodded. "A fellow demon slayer and priestess who trained here, Kanemi of Daimayu, used to collect trophies of the demons she had killed. I'm ashamed to admit that it became kind of a tradition of ours. Kanemi, on the other hand, got what she deserved. I hear that it was actually a dog demon who killed her."

Karasaya frowned. "Yes, it was," he said remembering the fight.

"Was that not the woman that killed Hachiuma?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then it was you who killed her." Karasaya inwardly grimaced at his lord's observation.

"Really?" Tanaka asked. "She was a terrible excuse for a priestess not to mention a terrible leader. You've earned my respect once again."

Nagano nodded beside him. "Many of us have received the deaths we've deserved. I'm relieved that we've ended this war before more had to die." Nagano offered the swords to Lord Sesshomaru. "As I said earlier, we've collected trophies from our enemies. These weapons belong to you." The demon lord took the swords and held onto them with his left hand.

"Get Isas and Inuyasha. We're leaving. Nagano can oversee the rest of the clean up and see to it that this movement is dissolved," Sesshomaru said. Karasaya nodded.

"Allow me to send one of my men," Nagano said. He gave the order to a few of the men standing there. A few minutes later, they returned with the half-demon and the Western Castle guards following.

"You summoned us My Lord?" Isas said with a bow.

Sesshomaru handed the trophy swords to him. "Take these and present them to Ami. Tell her that her mate had killed the leader and one of his head generals. She is to be proud of him."

Karasaya smiled at his friend. "Thank you My Lord, but I don't need help in inspiring my mate to love me." He chuckled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Don't forget that I _have_ met your mate." Karasaya frowned as many of the others began to laugh. "Takahiro," Sesshomaru continued without cracking a smile himself.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You and your warriors have my thanks. When you tell this tale to your fellow dog demons, don't leave out the part about not all humans are enemies."

Takahiro smiled. "I've discovered that there are a few noble humans out there." He nodded to Nagano who returned the gesture. "But I still don't condone you taking a human as your mate. While she has earned my respect, I still don't think the dog demons will follow her."

"That is my concern, not yours," Sesshomaru responded.

"We shall see." Takahiro gave the demon lord a small bow. "Again, I don't really understand why you mess with these humans, but you will always have my respect and loyalty My Lord."

"Thank you Takahiro."

"Well, let's get out of here! We'll see you at the Gathering Karasaya. So long Isas." They all waved a round of goodbyes and the dog demons from the mountain sanctuary took off into the night.

"Karasaya, see to it that Inuyasha is returned to the castle safely," Sesshomaru said.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have another matter to take care of. I will return to the castle shortly."

"I don't think I will be returning right away either My Lord. It will be up to Isas to escort Master Inuyasha back. I will be visiting your mother. It's been far too long since I reported to her."

Sesshomaru allowed a frown to cross his face. "Why is it that you have such a close relationship to the two woman I distrust the most?"

Nagano chuckled behind him. "It seems like humans and demons aren't that different after all. You sound like you have the same family problems that we do."

Karasaya gave him a smile showing off his fangs. "Except _our_ mothers are immortal. You can't get rid of them." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in obvious annoyance at the observation. "Don't worry My Lord," Karasaya said. "My loyalty lies to you first."

"Then let's be off."

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked. "You expect me to sit around at your castle?"

Sesshomaru looked his brother over for a moment. Karasaya was wondering if Lord Sesshomaru was trying to think of a way to tell him off rudely or a way to tell him he'd like him to stay at the castle. "Do as you like," he finally said. "Your son will be displeased if you force him to leave though." With that, Sesshomaru took off to the sky.

"Bastard! You have something else coming to you if you think I'm going to let you use my son against me!" Inuyasha called after him.

"I think he's too far away to hear you," Isas said. Inuyasha let out a string of curses, and Karasaya laughed.

He turned to Nagano and gave him a bow. "Until we meet again, let us part as allies and friends."

Nagano and Tanaka bowed back. "Yes."

"If you'd ever like to visit the Western Castle, you have an open invitation."

Nagano smiled. "I'd like that very much. I want to meet your human Lady. She must be spectacular if she can sway the mind of such a powerful demon as Sesshomaru."

Karasaya smiled. "Indeed she is, but for your own safety, never again say anything about her swaying our Lord if you come to visit."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin ran through the castle's halls to the front door. Yemon had announced he saw Isas and Inuyasha approaching. _Which means Sesshomaru is home!_ She smiled as she anticipated seeing her future mate. She had missed him terribly.

She reached the front doors to find Kagome and her children were already standing outside. Taro was shouting and waving as his father came closer. Rin smiled at the sight and wondered if she would have children who acted like that when their father returned home. Inuyasha sprinted towards them and grabbed Kagome in a hug. Rin walked closer to welcome him back when she saw Ami walk out beside her.

"Where's Karasaya and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Rin frowned. "I'm sure they're only a few minutes behind."

The demoness shook her head. "No, I don't smell them nearby." Rin frowned.

Isas approached the two of them and smiled. "My Lady," he said and bowed. "My Lord regrets that he wasn't able to return to report to you directly but wants you to know that he'll be back to the castle shortly."

Rin frowned. _Shortly is a broad term in demon standards. _"Where has he gone?"

"He said he had other business to attend to. He gave me no explanation."

"And Karasaya went with him?" Ami asked.

Isas shook his head. "Master Karasaya went to report all that happened to the Lady of the West."

Ami frowned. "Go figured he'd go see her before coming to see me."

Isas took two swords from his sash. Rin didn't recognize them. "I was asked to present these to you Mistress Ami." He held the swords up for her to take. She took them with a confused look on her face. "This sword belongs to the leader of the demon slayers." He pointed at one sword and then the other. "And this one belongs to one of his high ranking generals. They both commanded Yamka and both were defeated by Master Karasaya."

Rin's surprise was reflected on Ami's face. "_Karasaya_ defeated them? _My Karasaya?_"

The human woman laughed. "I guess he's the hero of the day."

Isas smiled at her and winked. "It's always the unlikely one."

Rin looked back across the open field that laid before the castle. _So where's my hero?_ She fought back the bitterness. She was sure Sesshomaru was attending to something important. "Sorry to cut the welcome home party short, but I'd like a full report as soon as the both of you are ready." _Even if Sesshomaru isn't here, someone has to run these lands._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Protecting the people of the Western Lands."

The Lady of the West frowned at him. "Karasaya, that's bullshit, and you know it. Where's Ami?"

"Can we stick to one question at a time?" Karasaya followed the demoness through the halls of her castle.

"Fine. Tell me why Ami hasn't returned yet."

He inwardly grimaced as she picked the topic he least wanted to discuss with the lady. "Actually, allow me to report to you about our recent battles first, then we will discuss Ami."

"Is she dead?!" The Lady stopped in her tracks and glared at him.

"No! Just let me explain!" She continued towards her throne overlooking the clouds below. Once they were outside, she sat down and Karasaya continued. "The wolf demons were under attack and asked for the aid of the dog demons."

"Yes, I've heard that Sesshomaru took some of the dog demons from the mountains with him. It was foolish of him to go to Koga's aid. What a waste of time."

"It proved not to be. The demon slayers attacking the wolves were the same ones attacking here in the Western Lands. We dealt a severe blow to them up in the North. Well, to be more accurate, Rin dealt a severe blow to them."

"Rin?"

"She won the battle for us at the wolf demons' caves."

The demoness was obviously surprised. "How?"

He explained all about the demon slayers' technique using the Yamka to efficiently control the humans. "The Yamka there was guarded by a group of powerful priests. Being human, Rin was not prone to their attacks. She was able to defeat them and the Yamka."

"You're lying."

Karasaya frowned. "What? Why would I lie?"

"You said the Yamka mind-controlled humans. How could Rin get close to it?"

And there was the other subject he was avoiding. Karasaya inwardly sighed. "She discovered her demon sword protected her from the Yamka's powers."

The Lady of the West didn't look convinced but nodded. "So one human succeeded where a dozen dog demons could not..."

"Along with all the wolf demons. She isn't a weak human."

"Continue," she said angrily.

Karasaya went on to explain their crusade against the demon slayers and the final battle where their leader was defeated. The queen mother looked preoccupied as he told her though. _Is she still thinking about how Rin defeated the Yamka?_ "I came straight here as soon as we left the demon slayers' camp."

"So where's Ami?"

Karasaya braced himself for the inevitable verbal beating. "Ami won't be returning to your services My Lady."

"Excuse me?"

"She will be staying in the Western Castle."

The demoness' eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in suspicion. "I have a feeling that she's not staying because Sesshomaru has selected her to be his mate."

"No," Karasaya swallowed. "Ami is now _my_ mate."

The lady stood up and walked away from him. "Leave me."

"She's happy with her choice My Lady. Go ask her yourself! I didn't do this to get her out of Rin's way. There was no political gain to this – I just love her!"

She stopped and turned around. "And she loves you?"

Karasaya gave her a bewildered smile. "I sure hope so."

She walked back to sit down in her throne. "So out of the ten demonesses I sent to Sesshomaru, not one will be coming with him to the Gathering." She lightly smacked her fist against the arm of her throne. "Unbelievable."

"Since our Lord was unable to find a date for the Gathering in time, it's only appropriate that one of his advisers escorted. Since Rin is female, she is the likely choice."

A sarcastic smiled crossed the lady's lips. "That's how your going to justify him bringing a human as his date? There will be a mutiny Karasaya."

Karasaya bit his lip. "There will be anyways. Sesshomaru plans on announcing his intentions for Rin at the Gathering."

The air suddenly turned very chilly. "And what exactly are his intentions Karasaya?" she asked very coldly.

Karasaya leaned close to her. "I think you already know."

"He couldn't be so foolish! Not _my_ Sesshomaru!" she yelled in anger.

"Do you plan on stopping him?"

"I'll kill her myself if I have to!" the demoness jumped up from her throne. "Just like his father! Another foolish idiot!"

Karasaya listened to her rant and rave for a few moments and then decided he might as well drop the next bit of news on her. "Rin is immortal."

The demoness stopped dead in her tracks. "How?"

Karasaya went on the explain the power Bakusaiga had compared to the similar sword of his father's, Tensaiga. "He loves her, so the sword allows her to survive with him forever. Bakusaiga is connected to Rin, was created for Rin."

"Leave me."

"My Lady?"

"You said Takahiro was a witness to all this?"

"Yes."

"Leave me Karasaya. I will discuss all this with him."

"You don't trust me?"

"If this is all true...I need to confirm it with Takahiro."

Karasaya frowned but gave her a bow. "Then I will go My Lady."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked up to the giant skeleton that was Toutousai's home. He looked inside to find the sword crafter hard at work. "I was wondering when you were going to come by," the old demon said as Sesshomaru walked in.

"Why is that?"

"You gave your sword to Rin, and when I was talking about your father being able to control the Tessaiga to his will, you looked very interested. I have the base for your new sword already prepared, now I just need a fang from you."

"How long will it take to grow back?" The demon lord sat down against a wall of the cave.

"About two days."

He nodded. "I expect the sword to be done before that. Choose the best fang." Sesshomaru opened his mouth so Toutousai could inspect the teeth.

"I figured as much. That's why I already started it." The old demon poked around in his mouth and Sesshomaru wished he would hurry. "You still need to learn patience. It's something your father still bests you at." He used a pair of tongs to pull out Sesshomaru's upper left fang out. The dog demon felt the pain as he pulled the tooth, but it wasn't enough to cause him to cry out.

"You should spend less time reprimanding me and more time on the sword," the demon lord growled.

Toutousai smiled. "You look silly with a fang missing."

"Just get to work." _If I didn't need him to craft the sword, I'd just kill him._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya twirled a piece of Ami's soft, white hair around his finger. He had found Ami as soon as he returned to the castle and swept her off to his bedroom. They has spent the rest of the afternoon very very close to each other. The lovely demoness now laid beside him with her head resting on his chest. He ran a finger down her bare back enjoying every moment of it. "I'm glad you're back," she said quietly into his chest.

Karasaya raised an eyebrow amused. "So you missed me?"

She moved her head to look up at him. "Not really _you,_ just your body."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "I'll take that."

"So...where is Sesshomaru?"

"No clue."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? He didn't even tell you? I thought he told you everything."

"Not always."

She shrugged and put her head back down on his chest. "I will admit that I pity Rin. She's just been moping around the last few days."

Karasaya felt guilty that he hadn't even stopped and told her he was back before disappearing with Ami. "That's Sesshomaru though. He disappears from time to time."

"I'm really glad you talked me out of pursuing him."

The demon smiled. "Me too my dear Ami."

She smiled and pulled herself on top of him. "Well then, why don't you show me your affection once again?"

He smiled like a drunken idiot. The sight in front of him was more than enough to excite him. "On one condition."

"What's that?" she asked and leaned in closer to him.

"Tell me you love me."

She frowned. "But won't that take all the fun out of me torturing you?" she asked innocently.

He let out a low growl. "All _your _fun!"

The demoness giggled. "Let's just say when Isas gave me those swords, I wanted you_ very_ badly."

Karasaya pulled her down and kissed her passionately. _I'll get her to say it eventually..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"There. It's complete." Sesshomaru eyed his new sword critically. After an inspection, he was most pleased. It was perfect. "I don't know if it will be as powerful as Bakusaiga," Toutousai continued, "but it has potential."

"It looks like Tessaiga."

"That's because it was built in a similar fashion. I don't know if it's abilities will be similar or not. It will most likely take you decades to discover all of its powers," the old demon handed him a sheath for the blade. Like the Tessaiga, it shrank as he placed it in the cover.

"What is it called?"

"Hmmm..." Toutousai scratched his chin. "Raisaiga. It fits you." Sesshomaru nodded. The name implied that the sword was made of lightening.

"It is well crafted. Thank you." Sesshomaru placed the blade into his sash where Bakusaiga used to sit.

"Expect me to visit often. I'd like to see what you can make that blade do." Sesshomaru nodded and exited the bone cavern. He took off to the sky. "See you soon Master."

The demon lord blinked in surprise. _Master?_ It was the title Toutousai used to use for his father. _Truly I am becoming like him..._ He wasn't sure how to respond to that realization.

Sesshomaru reached the castle shortly after night had fallen. He approached the castle from behind walking through the garden. Nagataka was out there guarding the castle. He bowed to his lord as Sesshomaru walked by. The demon lord acknowledged with a nod. It had been his intention to enter Rin's room through her window, but he didn't want any rumors to spread that he already taken her to be his mate. He entered the castle through the back door. Luckily, the halls were deserted, so he entered Rin's room unnoticed.

The demon lord took in a deep breath of her scent as he slid open the door and closed it behind him. It was intoxicating. _This was a bad idea._ Rin laid in her bed asleep. She wore a thin white nightgown, and her hair surrounded her head on the pillow. She looked like an angel. He considered leaving her to sleep, but his couldn't find the strength to leave. He licked his lips and found his tongue once again pushing against the new fang. _The Gathering is only a few weeks away...I have to wait until after that._

Suddenly, Rin sat up. She didn't notice him since she was facing in the opposite direction. He watched as she picked up the Bakusaiga which had been laying beside her. She took the sword from its sheath and looked it over. "What is it?" she whispered to the blade. She smiled and placed the sword back in its sheath. "Maybe Sesshomaru is back." The girl threw back the sheets and jumped out of bed and turned to directly face him. A look of shock shot across her face but then turned into a smile. "Sesshomaru!" She rushed to him and threw her arms around him. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. "Your armor..." He loosened his grip on the woman. "...let me take it off."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and didn't move. Emotions ran rampant inside of his mind. He silently cursed the power the human woman had over him. "Not now," he choked out quietly.

Rin stepped back to look at him. She frowned obviously disappointed. "You won't stay with me tonight?"

"No."

"Please?" she gave him a bright smile.

He rubbed his hands down her shoulders. "Tonight I am not strong enough."

She laughed. "You don't have to protect me. Just stay here with me."

"That's not what I meant."

Rin blushed as she understood. "The Gathering is only a few weeks away..."

Sesshomaru leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. "This is goodnight. We'll talk in the morning."

"Good night My Lord." He left her standing in the middle of the room. He decided to spend the rest of the night in his study. He would still be able to catch her scent if he went to his bedroom. He didn't know how he was going to survive the three weeks until the Gathering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin quickly finished her breakfast and walked towards Sesshomaru's study. Karasaya had told her that's where the demon lord was hiding. She slowly climbed the stairs. She had tried her very hardest to get her hair to sit perfect and picked out one of the kimonos she new Sesshomaru fancied her in. It was deep pink with a cherry blossom pattern on it, and she looked stunning in it. Rin went to knock on his door, but he spoke first. "Come in Rin."

She slid the door open and then closed it behind her. "Good morning My Lord." He gave her a nod but didn't respond. The woman walked around to the back side of the low desk. Instead of sitting in her usual spot on his lap, she chose to sit on the edge of his desk instead. She couldn't deny the strong attraction that was happening between them. Truthfully, since she had learned about her connection with Bakusaiga, she had wanted her Lord, emotionally, physically, she wanted him. They just sat there staring at one another for a short while. Finally, she broke the silence. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"No."

She frowned. "We can't just avoid each other for three weeks."

"No."

"So what do you suggest?"

"A distraction." She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

He didn't after a moment, and she sighed. _Just like him not to explain himself. _"Care to explain?"

"You have no ideas?"

"Nope. Not any that don't involve you." She could read the raw emotion in his eyes and blushed. "Sorry, bad joke."

He looked away after a moment and took a sword out of his sash – a _new_ sword. "Here."

"Where did you get this?" Rin asked.

"Toutousai."

"That's why you took so long to get back? For a new sword?" she asked annoyed.

"It was necessary." Sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed the sword. It transformed into a much larger blade, and it looked like a fang.

"It's like Tessaiga!"

"No, this sword is mine, Raisaiga, but it is crafted out of a fang similar to how Tessaiga is."

Rin smiled as she admired the beautiful blade. "What can it do?"

"That's the distraction. I have three weeks to figure out how to defeat you with a blade I know nothing about."

"Defeat me?"

"You will duel me with the Bakusaiga at the Gathering. It will show them how powerful you are."

"This takes our duels to whole new level."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed."

"So it's made out of your fang?" He nodded. "Can I see?"

"There's a new fang there. It grew back in a few days after being removed." The demon opened his mouth and pointed to the left one.

Rin leaned in to look at him. She lightly touched the new tooth with her finger. It was hard to tell that it was different from the other one at all. The woman unintentionally brushed his tongue with her finger and pulled back. Sesshomaru closed his mouth and leaned back. "You know, our duels often end with us getting...worked up."

"We'll duel in the front yard. We won't be alone there but will have enough space."

Rin nodded. Without thinking, she moved in front of Sesshomaru and pressed her lips against his. His arms wrapped up around her back, and he pulled her into his lap. The woman put her hands on his chest so she wouldn't be pulled into the spikes. _Stop this...it isn't fair to him._ Rin pulled back, but Sesshomaru didn't let her go. "Um, uh, Taro was excited to hear you were back. Perhaps you should go see him." He just stared at her for a few moments but then let her go. Rin got back off of his lap and stood up. She adjusted her kimono.

Sesshomaru stood up also. "Let's go see him." Rin gave him a smile of sympathy and appreciation. The pair headed downstairs to find Inuyasha's family in the dining room eating their breakfasts.

"There you are," Kagome said.

"Uncle!" the two children called.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin turned to see Isas approaching. He bowed to the pair. "The Lady of the West approaches." Rin frowned and she felt Sesshomaru stiffen beside her.

"Show her in," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm already here," a woman's voice came from down the hall. Sesshomaru's mother walked into the dining room. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's arm and bowed her head to the lady.

"My Lady!" Ami's voice came. Rin didn't look up. "It's nice to see you." She saw both Ami and Karasaya enter the room out of the corner of her eye.

"I hear you've left me for Karasaya."

"I always enjoyed being in your service My Lady, but-"

"Yes, I know the two of you are madly in love. I approve of your mating and wish you luck,"

"Uh, thank you." Rin was surprised at the blessing. _She's not mad that Ami chose Karasaya and not Sesshomaru?_

The demoness continued on. "As I said I would, Karasaya, I talked to Takahiro. Unfortunately, he confirmed everything you told me."

"I told you that I wasn't lying," Karasaya's voice responded.

"Takahiro also told me that he was impressed with our Rin." She watched as the Lady's feet moved closer. "Look up at me Rin." She did as she was told, and looked Sesshomaru's mother straight in the eyes. The demoness didn't hide the emotion from her face as well as Sesshomaru did. She looked...sad.

"Since Ami was the last candidate to go with Sesshomaru to the Gathering, it is only fitting that he be escorted by one of his advisers, and since you are female, it leaves you as the reasonable choice." Rin was shocked. Apparently, Sesshomaru was also. He allowed the emotion to display on his face.

"And my son," she turned to Sesshomaru. "I am _not_ a fool. I know what you are intending to do at the Gathering."

"Not the half of it," he interrupted.

She raised an eyebrow but continued. "I...I vowed never to let this happen, but..." she looked back and forth between the two of them. "...there's no denying what Bakusaiga can do. She is now immortal, right?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded.

"Because you have loved her all this time?"

Rin could tell her future mate was very uncomfortable with the conversation. "Yes."

She nodded and smiled. "How fitting that Inuyasha is here for this conversation..." Rin turned to look at him, but he sat silently instead of throwing out a rude comment. "Your father didn't love me, he loved a human. He left me miserable and embarrassed. If you took a demon for a mate, Sesshomaru, it would be the same for her."

"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take the woman you love as your mate." Rin felt her eyes open wide with shock. The room fell silent. The Lady of the West turned back to Rin. "I apologize for how I've treated you all these years. You are the princess of the Western Lands now, you don't have to stand silent before me any longer."

Rin was dumbfounded. "Th...Thank you." She smiled and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.

"But understand this," the queen mother turned back to her son. "As your mother, I can tell you to take Rin as your mate, but as the Lady of the West, I can't condone this. You will have a mutiny on your hands. I will not be involved in it Sesshomaru! It is a mess you will have to clean up yourself."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I know and have planned accordingly. Walk with me Mother." He let go of Rin's hand and motioned for her to remain behind. The pair of dog demons walked back out into the hall. Once they were gone, Rin couldn't help but sink into a chair.

Karasaya broke the silence with a laugh. "Rin! How? I can't believe it! She came in, she talked to us, and she left without me wanting to kill her!"

Rin laughed. "I know, it's a surprise for me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why the change of heart?"

"Karasaya and Takahiro told me what happened with the demon slayer army and Bakusaiga." Sesshomaru walked with his mother out in the garden. The spring flowers were blooming which made for a wide array of colors and scents. "Rin isn't a normal human. She's much stronger and now immortal. Somehow, I've known for a long time that you would never let her go, and now that she can stay with you eternally, there's no point in fighting you any longer."

"Do you think the other dog demons will have a similar response to her becoming immortal?"

"No," his mother responded. "That why I'm worried about a mutiny."

"I've already accounted for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Have told no one this, not even Rin or Karasaya. Can I trust you as my mother to keep this to yourself?"

She nodded. "You have my word."

"The dog demons won't follow a human, or else we'd have a mutiny as you said, so Rin can't lead the dog demons..." he continued to explain his plan to his mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A short time later, Sesshomaru found her. Rin stood up on the balcony overlooking the front door. She smiled as he approached. "Stop there," she said. The demon lord raised an eyebrow but did as she asked. "I'm immortal and your mother now accepts me." She laughed. "What are you Sesshomaru? Some kind of god that you can grant impossible wishes?"

He shook his head. "No. As I had to announce to the whole castle earlier," he paused, "I simply am in love with you human."

Rin smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes. She was so unbelievably happy at that moment. "I...I don't think we should spend time together until the Gathering except for when we are dueling. I am _way_ too attracted to you demon to behave myself."

"That's not a surprise." She giggled at his response.

"I'll give you one last kiss," she said with a smile. "But that's it!" she said in a mock-scolding tone. She walked up to her lord and pressed her lips against his. He pushed back hard. Rin felt him place his hands on her back and pull her close. Her feet lost contact with the ground as he pushed her against the wall. She ignored his spikes as they put pressure on her breastbone. His hands moved lower on back and his mouth moved to her neck. "Sesshomaru..."

The demon paused and slowly lowered her after a moment. "We begin dueling tomorrow," he said into her ear. He let her go and left her standing there in a daze. _Damn, he's amazing..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There it is ladies and gentlemen...sorry for the wait. This chapter just kept getting longer and longer...**

**Well, still working on the house, but I'm going to try to really hard to get the next chapter done so you don't have to wait so long! I think I'm going to end this with one last chapter. Almost done! While you wait, go watch the ending of the Anime. It's not in English yet, so you'll have to watch it with subtitles.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm stunned by the response. Thank you so much! So to repay you, I'm leaving you with a little song that I think describes Sesshomaru and Rin perfectly:**

**Resistance by Muse**

Is our secret safe tonight  
and are we out of sight  
Or will our world come tumbling down?  
Will they find our hiding place  
is this our last embrace  
or will the walls start caving in?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be....

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

If we live a life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
just to see you smile again

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
we can't hide the truth inside

It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, to let our hearts ignite  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, are we digging a hole?

It could be wrong, could be wrong, this is out of control  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, it can never last  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, must erase it fast  
It could be wrong, could be wrong, but it should have been right  
It could be wrong could be....

Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
our lips must always be sealed

The night has reached it's end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
Its time to run  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance 

**Enjoy the chapter! Love you guys! - Rachel**


	16. Gathering and Dividing

Now that Rin is destined to be with Sesshomaru forever, how will they convince the dog demons to accept that fact?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 16**

**Gathering and Dividing**

Rin sang quietly to herself while she pulled weeds. _"__In the mountains in the breeze. In the forest in my dreams. Lord Sesshomaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too. I will wait for you on my own. Please return to me waiting all alone." _She smiled as she remembered her days as a little girl waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to return when he went off to battle. _Not anymore!_ The woman couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her being immortal and being able to fight beside Sesshomaru for the rest of her life – immortal life! _I just can't believe all that has happened!_ She thought about the conversation they had with Sesshomaru's mother that morning. _She talked to me!_ It had been a whole new feeling. She couldn't remember the last time she had a real conversation with her. _I wonder what Sesshomaru told her that he couldn't say in front of the others..._

"Lady Rin? Could you help me?" a concerned voice called from across the garden. She looked up to find Riku, the gardener, watching Tsugiko. The bear demon didn't look too pleased with the little girl.

She laughed as she saw the reason for his concern. Rin stood up and brushed her dirty hands on her kimono. She walked towards the pair. "Giko, come help me." She scooped up the partial demon girl.

"Don't take offense My Lady, but do all mortal girls have to pick a flower as soon as they see it?" the gentle giant asked.

"Yes, especially when they are so pretty!" The woman laughed. "Don't worry, I'll try to protect the rest of them." The bear nodded his thanks, and Rin carried Tsugiko to where she was working.

"Look Aunt Rin!" The girl held up the flowers she picked.

Rin sat her down and knelt back down on the ground in front of her. "They're very beautiful, but you're not supposed to pick them."

"Why?"

"They will die faster."

"Why?"

"Because when you leave them in the ground, they get fed."

"Why?"

"Because that's how it works."

"Why?"

Rin twisted her lip in a smile. "Because!" She grabbed the three-year-old and began to tickle her.

"Stop!" The girl shrieked as Rin tickled her sides and then moved to tickling her dog-like ears. She let her go after a moment, and Giko gave her a mock-angry look. "Don't do that." The woman laughed at her future niece.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rin noticed Sesshomaru standing up on his balcony watching. She thought about waving, but stopped herself. She'd let him stare for a while. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. "Can we feed them now?"

Rin blinked. "What?"

Giko held up the flowers. "Can we feed them now?"

"Uh..." She wasn't sure how to tell the girl it didn't work that way. "Sure." Rin dug some dirt up and made a little hole. "Put them in." Tsugiko laid the flowers down so their ends were at the hole. Rin pushed dirt up around them until the pink flowers stood straight up. "There! Now we'll just leave them."

"How long?"

"Until they die. If we take them out now, they won't get fed."

"But we put them back in; why will they die?" Giko looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Don't be upset!" Rin bit her bottom lip as she thought of an answer. "They uh...they have to...go to sleep for the winter. They'll be back next spring."

The girl seemed to consider it for a moment. "Oh." Rin smiled as the tactic worked. She inwardly frowned as a thought hit her. _But it's the truth – they __**do**__ come back every spring. _She smiled. _So are the flowers that I love so much immortal too?_ She let out a giggle as she began to think about Sesshomaru again.

"What's so funny?"

The woman gave her a big smile. "Your uncle is amazing, you know?"

Giko nodded. "He's pretty." Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"He's up on his balcony. Let's wave!" The two females turned and waved to Sesshomaru. The demon lord looked surprised for a moment that they knew he was watching, but then his usual blank face returned. Rin flashed him a large smile, and Giko called out a hello to him. Sesshomaru nodded back to her and then retreated into his room. Rin burst into laughter. She knew she had embarrassed him. "Come on Giko! It's almost dinner time!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru walked into the dining room and took his place at the head of the table. The table was full. That was understandable; it was his first night back since his mini-crusade against the demon slayers. He expected that his servants wanted to hear stories of the battles that took place. _They should know better than expect me to entertain them. If Karasaya wishes to share his stories, it is his choice._ The demon lord looked around the table. Karasaya, as usual, sat at this left, and Jaken had been moved down a seat to make room for Ami. Inuyasha sat beside Jaken and his son, Taro, sat across from him. Beside Taro, sat Kagome and Tsugiko. And beside her, to Sesshomaru's immediate right, was Rin. His eyes lingered on his future mate for a moment, and she flashed him a bright smile. It caused something to stir in Sesshomaru's chest. He broke his gaze on the woman as Taro suddenly tipped over his drink. Immediately, Kagome began to try to clean it up and calm the upset child.

"My Lord?"

"Yes Jaken?"

"How long are you going to let Inuyasha stay here? His family dishonors your heritage!"

"Be quiet Jaken!" Rin snapped.

"I'm surprised he's let _you_ stay so long you stupid girl!" Jaken struck back. "You've caused nothing but trouble for Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Silence Jaken!" Sesshomaru said sharply. The room was quiet for a moment, and Ine resumed serving the meal to the non-demons sitting at the table. After a few minutes, the servants at the far end of the table began to chat amongst themselves. Sesshomaru wondered if they were plotting something against Jaken in Rin's defense. _Rin's defense; that is my duty..._ "Jaken, this will be your only warning. If you speak rudely to Rin again, I will kill you."

"Yeah, you stupid toad," Inuyasha added.

"Jaken," Karasaya said slowly. "Forgive me for calling you a blind fool, but haven't you realized that Lady Rin is going to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"

"What?"

"I'd take that as a no," Ami said to Karasaya.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to take a pathetic human to be his mate!" Jaken cried out.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the toad. With a flash of movement, he plucked the chopsticks out of Rin's hands and threw them at Jaken. One flew over the little demon's head, but the other hit him square in his forehead and bounced off. He fell off of his chair with a thud. Instantly, the two children began to roar in laughter. Soon, most of the table was also laughing. He noticed that Rin wasn't and inwardly frowned. He thought the chopstick attack would have made her smile.

"Seriously though," Kagome spoke up. She wiped her eyes which were tearing up from laughing so hard. "We don't intend to overstay our welcome Sesshomaru. Now that you're back, and the demon slayers have been taken care of, there's really no reason for us to stay." Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to respond. _Damn these feelings._ He reluctantly admitted to himself that he enjoyed having Taro around, not to mention that Rin and Tsugiko were close.

"But where will you go Kagome? You can't be thinking about going to Shinakio. It's much too crowded there as it is. You'd be homeless for months," Rin started to ramble. It obvious that the woman wanted them to stay.

Sesshomaru rolled the idea of them leaving around in his head. Jaken had been correct. They were a disgrace to the dog demon blood that flowed through his veins. _But things will change after the Gathering..._ "Remain here for now," Sesshomaru instructed. "After the Gathering, I will decide."

"Who says that you get to make any decisions on where we go?" Inuyasha spat.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Insolent fool. Swallow your pride and do what is best for your children." Again, the table fell into silence. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. Having Inuyasha around would take some getting used to. He'd already had enough of the half-breed for one day. He stood up and walked away from the table.

He heard Rin's footsteps following behind him. Sesshomaru continued to his study. He allowed Rin to follow him in before closing the door behind them. "You want them to go, don't you?"

Sesshomaru sat at the short stool behind the low desk. Rin came and sat on the corner of his desk while she waited for an answer. "You want them to stay," he responded.

She looked down with a frown. "I only want what makes you happy My Lord." She looked back up. "I spoke out of turn earlier. Shinakio could probably use Inuyasha's help to rebuild."

"They will remain here." Sesshomaru told her.

The woman looked up in surprise and then smiled. "Really?"

He gave her a short nod. "Despite the fact that my little brother repulses me, he has his uses for now."

Rin smiled at his answer. "Like what?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Why do you always hide the answers from me?" She tilted her head and frowned.

"After the Gathering, I will tell you anything you like. Until then, I have some secrets to keep."

"Like whatever you were talking about with your mother?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Precisely."

The woman frowned. "Will you at least tell me about your battles against the demon slayers?" He raised an eyebrow. "Isas and Inuyasha told me most of what happened, but I want to hear it from you."

The demon lord sat back in his seat. "Very well." Rin smiled brightly, and Sesshomaru began to tell her of the first village they arrived at. He continued to tell her about the eight other demon slayer camps they had visited until finally finding the demon slayers' stronghold. Throughout the tale, Rin smiled that smile. The smile that Sesshomaru found himself craving more and more. She especially liked the bit about him cutting the guard wall in half. Her laughter was as sweet to his ears as her scent was to his nose. She had become an addiction.

"That must have been amazing!" Rin said in awe. "I can't imagine what it must have been like seeing all of you drop in and out of your demon forms. If I was there, I would have just stopped and stared."

"Most humans would have, but the demon slayers were under the control of the Yamka." He continued to tell her about the battle, about him leaving Karasaya to kill the leader, about him helping Inuyasha. She smiled at him with adoration and approval. _I understand more and more why Father fell in love with a human. This is a smile I have never seen on a dog demon, not even my own Mother._ Sesshomaru told her about the humans acting like crazed animals, which seemed to trouble her, and the tactic the human general used to regain control. He then told about him killing the final Yamka and bringing the battle to then end.

"It sounds like you saved a lot of men," Rin quietly said. "Even if over half of the demon slayers were killed, at least _some_ of them survived. Thank you for not wiping them all out."

He narrowed his eyes. "You would think less of me?"

"You had every right to kill them."

"The general, Nagano, showed to be a good man. It was unnecessary to kill him and his remaining men."

She nodded. "That's what makes you a good demon." She smiled again. "And I think you deserve to be rewarded." He raised an eyebrow. Rin moved to sit in front of him on the short desk and leaned forward. "Thank you My Lord." She pressed her lips against his. Sesshomaru instantly grabbed for the woman and pulled her closer. He used his right hand behind her neck to make sure her lips didn't leave his. He moved his left to pull her off of the desk so she was standing in between his legs. He felt her place her hands on his cheeks. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he savored the taste of her lips and her tongue. _I'm not going to wait any longer...tonight..._

Rin seemed eager to have him also. She pressed herself hard against him and pushed the pair backwards tipping over Sesshomaru's stool. The demon lord hit the ground hard but was quick enough to catch Rin before she hit her head on his armor. "Ow," she softly said as he let her go to rest on his breastplate.

He couldn't help but to smile, and she began to laugh into his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked and sat up using his arms to support himself and the woman laying on top of him.

Rin looked up to him and nodded. "Yes, sorry. I guess I overdid it." Her sweet laughter echoed around the room.

The heated moment had ended, and Sesshomaru was partially thankful. _I have already decided to wait __until after the Gathering to take Rin as my mate; I can't go back on that – no matter how tempting she is._ "If you recall, you're scheduled to have a duel with me in the morning. Perhaps you should go rest."

Rin reluctantly nodded. "I guess." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "I wouldn't mind staying here though."

Sesshomaru silently fought the idea of taking her to his bedroom. "Don't be surprised when I defeat you in the morning."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled herself up to kneel before him. "Good night My Lord." The woman gave him a short kiss and then stood up.

"Good night Princess." Rin laughed and waved as she left the room. Sesshomaru remained there on the floor for some time after she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Aunt Rin?"

"What is it Taro?" She looked up to see the young boy sit down beside her. She had decided to go outside after breakfast to sit in the warm morning sun. She sat just outside of the front gate watching the clouds while waiting for Sesshomaru.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Taro said bashfully.

"Sure."

"Um, how did you get used to, uh, staying here?"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Is he afraid of staying among the demons? _"Well, I knew Lord Sesshomaru was always nearby, so I had nothing to be afraid of. Over time, I got to know everyone who lives here and have become friends with them."

"It doesn't sound like Jaken likes us."

She inwardly sighed. _Stupid Master Jaken._ "He's always like that. He pretends to not like humans for Lord Sesshomaru's reputation." She immediately wished she would have said that differently.

"You mean all the demons are mad at Uncle for being nice to humans?"

"No, it's just..." She sighed. "It's just that it takes people a long time to get used to change. Just like it took a while for me to get used to living among demons, it's taking a while for the demons to get used to humans being around. While most of the demons here have no problem with it, some demons still haven't changed yet."

The six-year old looked down at the ground. "Back home, everyone treated Tsugiko and I like we were weird. I just thought maybe it would be different here, but it doesn't sound like it. To humans I'm a freak and to demons I'm weak."

"Taro," she wrapped an arm around the boy. "I'm human, and I don't see you that way."

"But you're different."

She smiled. "No, still human and see Yemon over there?" She pointed at the guard standing at the gate. "He's my friend, and he's a demon. He doesn't see me as weak, and I'm just human."

The boy frowned. "I guess so," he said but Rin could see he still wasn't convinced.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Karasaya if he'll start training you with a sword. How about that? You'll be a strong fighter in no time!"

"Really?" Taro smiled. She nodded. The boy jumped up and gave her a hug. He let go after a moment and looked serious again. "But Mom will say I'm not old enough."

"I'll ask her. Besides, at your age I was already taking care of myself and traveling with your uncle. That was much more dangerous than training to sword fight."

"Are you implying that I was unable to protect you?" Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing above them. He looked fantastic in the morning sun. She could see the amusement in his eyes even though his face held the usual blank expression.

The woman smiled. "Not at all My Lord."

"Good morning Uncle!" Taro said and stood up. He gave Sesshomaru a short bow.

The demon lord gave him a short nod. "Stand back. Rin is going to be dueling with me." The boy nodded and moved closer to the front gate. Sesshomaru offered Rin his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up with ease. "I hope you slept well."

"I was too excited, but..." She gave him a mischievous smile. "...I think I had enough rest to defeat you."

"Naive," he said warmly. She let go of his hand and the pair walked further away from the castle. "First, let's see what Raisaiga is capable of." Sesshomaru took his new sword out of his sash and held it in front of him. Similar to Tessaiga, the blade transformed into a large fang. Rin marveled and the great sword. _I wonder how he and Inuyasha would look fighting beside each other, each with their powerful fangs._ The irony that he had tried for so long to get Inuyasha's sword was not lost on her. He motioned for her to stand at his left side. She moved there and felt his left hand reach around her back. "Stand close," he said into her ear. He placed his hand on her left thigh and pulled her close to him. "I don't know what it is capable of yet." He stared at the sword as if he were waiting for it to impart some great wisdom to him. "Hmm. Let's begin with something simple." He held the sword up. "Dragon Strike."

Suddenly the sky grew dark, and the wind picked up. Bright flashes of lightening streamed down from the sky and struck the ground around them with a deafening blow. Rin pushed herself closer to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes against the dust as the dirt was struck around them. She felt the wind blowing back her hair and felt her body being pushed against Sesshomaru's strong arm. After a moment, the wind died down, and she opened her eyes. The ground around them was smoldering and smoking in many spots. "You call _that_ simple?" she quietly asked.

"Yes," he said in an arrogant tone. "Dragon Strike is a technique that I have perfected on different weapons. It is very powerful with Raisaiga. I am pleased with its performance."

"How could I ever defeat you?" Rin looked up into Sesshomaru' amber eyes. "I have no defense against an attack like that." She suddenly felt very weak next to the demon lord.

"Don't be stupid. Where were you during that attack?"

"Beside you."

"Were you harmed?" She shook her head. "Now you know how to defend yourself against that technique."

"By staying close to you?"

Sesshomaru gave her a short nod. "One of your strengths is that you are a strong short-distance fighter. That keeps you safe from powerful long-distance attacks. Stay close to your enemy Rin, and never stand still. That is your best defense."

"But that won't work against everything, like...your poison whip. How could I defend myself against that at close range?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to use my poison whip while dueling you?"

"You wanted to make this believable, right?" she said mimicking him by raising her eyebrows.

He was silent for a moment and then answered. "If I raise my arm, never be directly in front of my fingertips."

She nodded. "Alright, so I stay close, and keep you guessing – I still don't see how I could defeat you. I'm not strong enough." The woman let out a sigh. "The dog demons are _never _going to fall for this."

"I don't expect them to _fall_ for anything." He moved his hand from her left thigh to rest on the hilt of Bakusaiga. "Bakusaiga can kill any demon including myself. If used effectively, I will also have to defend myself against you. If I allow you to strike me, even a scratch, the wound will not heal." Rin nodded her understanding. _So our duels just got a lot more dangerous._ "Are you afraid?"

She looked back up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Terrified," she smiled, "but I'm not going to let anyone tell me I'm weak. If I can't convince them that a human can stand up to a demon, then I might as well give up and leave the Western Lands forever."

"You will do no such thing," the demon said sternly.

She smiled. "Then lets get started."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They didn't stop until it was time for dinner. Sesshomaru had disappeared somewhere into the castle, but Rin walked slowly into the dining room. Kagome frowned as she watched her young friend sink into her chair. "You look beat Rin."

Rin gave her a tired smile. "He's a tough one to keep up with."

"Aunt Rin! Teach me to fight like that. You're really fast." Taro said between bites of food.

She laughed. "Karasaya, do you want to give Taro some lessons on sword fighting?"

"It would be my honor Lady Rin," the dog demon responded.

"No!" Kagome said sternly. "He's too young."

"You mean Inuyasha hasn't already been teaching him?" Rin said and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome looked over to her husband. He was looking away. "Inuyasha!"

"Come on Kagome, it's not hurting him. I let him use a stick, not my sword," the half-demon defended himself.

"If it makes you happy Mistress Kagome, I'd only teach Master Taro with a wooden training sword," Karasaya spoke up.

She frowned. "It doesn't sound like I can win this one. Fine, you can teach him."

"Thanks Mom!" the boy exclaimed.

"I still think it's dangerous. I think it's dangerous that _you_ are dueling with Sesshomaru, Rin. What are the two of you trying to achieve anyways? It's one thing to duel with swords, it's another to let him use his demon attacks against you. That's just crazy," Kagome said.

Rin frowned down at her dinner. "I have to prove myself to the dog demons. It's not a matter of Sesshomaru taking me as his mate anymore. I...I have to prove that they should pay attention to the humans. If one is strong enough to duel the Great Dog Demon Sesshomaru, then an _army_ of humans could be a threat to the dog demons. We have to make them understand that."

"Is this Lord Sesshomaru's great plan?" Karasaya asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, he wouldn't tell me. And the fact that he hasn't told you either worries me." She and Karasaya looked at each other silently for a few minutes. Kagome looked back and forth between the two.

"My guess is he's planning something that two of us would probably try to talk him out of. That's why he's not telling us," Karasaya finally said.

Rin slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's what worries me."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ami spoke up. "It's just like Sesshomaru to do something rash."

"The question is, what could he be planning that he would tell his mother and not us?" Karasaya said. "Is there some plan of action that she would actually agree with when it comes to you becoming our next Lady, Rin?"

"That's what scares me," she said quietly. "She accepted me, but said the dog demons wouldn't." The woman closed her eyes for a moment. "What could he be planning?" Suddenly, she stood up. "Haya, I'm turning in early. Can you help me with my armor?" Rin left the dining room with Haya following behind her.

"So what? The dog demons already basically ignore the humans around here. Why would they care if Sesshomaru takes Rin to be his mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"The same reason they were mad when you were born," Ami responded. "The blood line will be thinned down. At least with your father, he already had a full-blooded heir."

"Enough Ami," Karasaya said from beside her. Kagome shivered as the room suddenly felt very cold. "This is the direction that the Western Lands is heading. The dog demons may not accept it, but it's going to happen."

"So give someone else power. Why does Sesshomaru care about the stupid dog demon clan anyways?" Inuyasha said again. "It sounds like his reputation has already suffered because of Rin, so why does he care anymore?"

"Sesshomaru isn't you, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Karasaya frowned. "He may be more than you know. That's why we're worried. We've had a powerful leader for centuries. If Lord Sesshomaru...stepped down, it would be an internal power struggle among the dog demons for years. It would destroy us."

"Or worse," Ami spoke up. "Our Lady could take a new mate and start a new blood line. If she's left in control, you might as well kiss the Western Lands goodbye."

"Has he told Jaken?" Kagome asked thoughtfully. "Maybe he would know." She wondered where the little toad had disappeared to.

Karasaya shook his head. "Other than his mother, Lord Sesshomaru hasn't told anyone what he is planning. Let's pray that he doesn't plan on stepping down. After your father died..." Karasaya stood up. "Come Ami. Let's go for a walk." The pair left the dining room.

"Perhaps we should start making plans to leave the castle," Kagome said to her husband.

"Why?" the children started asking. "Please Mom..."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be here when the dog demons show up to evict us." Kagome couldn't agree more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin yawned and sat up in bed. She stretched her arms and winced at the sore muscles. After nearly two weeks of non-stop practicing with Sesshomaru, she felt exhausted. She looked out her window and realized she was up much later than usual. "Haya?" She looked around to find that the pig demon was nowhere to be found. She frowned. _I can't believe Sesshomaru hasn't sent her in here to wake me up yet. _Rin shrugged. The young woman began to collect her armor and lay it out on the short bed. She realized that the two outfits she usually wore to duel in were both missing. _ I can't fight in a kimono._

"You're finally awake," Haya walked into the room and slid the door shut behind her.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? Is Lord Sesshomaru mad? Where are my clothes?"

"Hold on my dear." The pig demon motioned for her to settle down. "I had strict orders from my Lord. He said to let you sleep in as long as you liked. You won't be dueling today. I decided to wash your fighting dresses since you wouldn't be dueling."

Rin frowned. "Why aren't we dueling?"

"Our Lord left this morning. I don't know where he left to. Besides, you looked tired. You probably needed the sleep. Well, let's get you ready. It's nearly lunch time, and I'm sure you're starving," Haya rambled on. Rin listened halfheartedly. _He didn't even tell me he was going to be gone._ She inwardly sighed. _More secrets..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here Mistress Kagome. Hold that end," Ori said. Rin looked down as Ori measured the distance from Rin's shoulders to her feet. "Hmm, I'll need to hem it a bit."

"Is this for my kimono for the Gathering?" Rin asked.

"No, that was done weeks ago. Lord Sesshomaru notified me when he returned last week that you'll need an outfit to duel in at the Gathering. He should be thankful that I can work miracles," Ori said with a big smile.

"I could have worn one of the ones I already have," Rin replied.

"Heavens no! After all the fighting you two have been doing, I'd never get those properly cleaned up. Besides, you need to look stunning at the Gathering. You'll be escorting the Lord of the West after all."

Kagome smiled. "Could I see it Ori? I wish I could go to the Gathering; I bet it's a spectacular sight."

Ori nodded. "Of course. I should have Rin try on her kimono for the dinner anyways."

The two humans followed the dog demoness down to her workroom. "Let see..."

Rin immediately noticed an outfit hanging on the right wall. "It's beautiful." She walked up to it and traced her fingertips across the armor.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's outfit. The armor has been worn to the Gathering by the Lord of the West for decades," Ori explained. Rin nodded as she looked over the outfit. It looked similar to what Sesshomaru wore on a day-to-day basis, but the fabric was a fine silk and the flower pattern on the shoulder was embroidered on instead of printed.

"It's gorgeous Ori."

"Here's yours Rin!" Kagome said with a squeal. "It's like prom all over again!"

She wasn't sure what her friend was talking about, but she went over to look at the kimono. It was made from the same fine, white fabric that Sesshomaru's was, but the red flower pattern was much more elaborate. Small red flowers seemed to fall from the waist down and pool at the bottom of the kimono. The cuffs and sash were made from the same red material. "It has a overthrow too," Ori said. She pulled out a piece of red fabric lined with white fur and placed it over Rin's shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Rin said quietly. She was overwhelmed with the outfit. _I look like I belong beside Sesshomaru. _"Has Sesshomaru seen it?"

Ori gave her a wicked smile. "Of course not! Do you think I'd ruin the fun of seeing the look on his face when he sees you in this? You'll be stunning Rin. Let's try it on." Kagome and Ori helped her try on the kimono which fit perfectly. The two human women continued to go on about Ori's skills as a seamstress for some time when Rin saw another outfit hanging there.

"What's that kimono for?" she asked.

Ori raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Let's get you out of this outfit first." Kagome and Ori hung up her kimono, and Rin put the blue one she had been wearing back on. She looked over the other kimono hanging there. It was solid white, made out of the same fabric her dinner kimono had been, and had a thin sash that looked too short. "Alright," Ori said. "I've been meaning to move that kimono to your wardrobe for some time now and haven't had the chance."

"That's for me too? Isn't the sash too short?"

Again, Ori gave her that mischievous smile. "No, see." She put the sash around Rin's waist. "It doesn't tie around back like normal. This one is designed for a quick loop up front. See?"

"Why...?"

Kagome began to giggle from behind Ori. "That's clever Ori."

"It's a standard design," she responded. "Simpler to untie than a bow. The kimono is lined too, so you don't need to wear a second one underneath." Ori turned up the corner of the kimono to show off her handiwork.

"Lingerie of the feudal era," Kagome said with a laugh.

Rin didn't recognize that word and felt like she was missing some joke. She sighed. "Okay, I'm missing something here."

"Well, when our Lord decides to take you to be his mate, you can wear that kimono up to his bedroom." Ori giggled. "It probably won't stay on too long though."

Rin felt her face turn hot. She quickly took of the sash and handed it back to Ori. "I can't believe you made me a separate kimono just for _that!_"

"Oh, it's usual. Didn't you have one Mistress Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not quite like that. Human 'mating' ceremonies are a little bit different. We wear a more formal dress and stand before family and friends and vow to stay together forever. Later, the dress comes off and that's when the actual 'mating" happens."

Ori raised an eyebrow. "Way to make your mate work for the package. The demons' way seems simpler."

"Where you just go and do it and that means you're together forever?" Kagome shrugged and laughed. "It probably is."

Rin still hadn't recovered from her embarrassment. "Can we move on now? Where's this outfit I'm supposed to be dueling in?"

"Oh come on Rin, there's no need to be bashful," Kagome said. She paused and held her finger to her chin. "Though, mating with Sesshomaru would be a whole different experience I'm sure-"

"Kagome!"

Ori burst into laughter. "Here it is Rin. I don't think I have the hem on the top right yet. Otherwise, it's almost finished." The dog demon moved back further into the room to a work table. The kimono laid out on the table was red, paneled so it would be easy for Rin to maneuver in. It had a large white flower on the front panel. It looked like its petals were blowing away in the wind. "When you spin around, it'll look like it's alive with the petals blowing away."

Rin smiled at the design. "Again Ori, you've done a beautiful job."

"Anything for you My Lady. The pants to wear underneath are white. It's too bad I don't have any fancy armor for you to wear. You'll have to wear the set you usually do. We'll shine it before the Gathering though."

"Thank you Ori." She wrapped the dog demoness into a hug.

"Just so you know Rin," Ori began to say. Rin leaned back so she could look her in the face. "We're all very excited to have you as the next Lady of the West, regardless of you being human or demon. You are just wonderful."

Rin smiled. "Thanks," she said a bit embarrassed.

Kagome smiled. "I've known that for a long time. I think Sesshomaru has too. He's just slow to admit that he actually feels anything."

"You have no idea." Rin said with a laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru silently watched the human woman. Her outer kimono laid on the grass a few feet away from her along with the sheaths for her swords. The woman herself held Bakusaiga in her right hand and Kiryoku in her left. It was a ridiculous sight; she wore a pale blue kimono which looked thin enough to be a nightgown and was bare foot. _Yet she still looks like a warrior. _Rin spun around as she practiced her sword fighting skills. Sesshomaru was curious as to why she decided to practice alone out in the clearing. He had expected the woman to be indoors recovering from the last few days' practices. He had noticed the day before she was slower than usual. That's why he had decided to give her a day to rest her sore muscles, yet she was still out practicing.

"Bakusaiga!" She swung the sword in front of her. The blade let out a green wave of energy. It dissipated after a moment into the air since it didn't find a target. The demon lord was impressed. He watched as she sent out a similar wave with Kiryoku. _They are not strong attacks yet, but with time she will master them. _After a moment, Rin paused for a breath. Her scent was strong with sweat, but it was still sweet. Her dark hair was tangled around her shoulders, and her cheeks were pink from the physical activity. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and deeply breathed in her scent. He reopened them as he heard her resume her practice. _Return to the castle... _Sesshomaru realized he was once again losing the battle against his addiction.

He took a few steps out into the clearing. After a moment, Rin saw him. A large smile crossed her face. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin," he said. He realized that his voice sounded strained. "When you are finished practicing, return to the castle. I have something for you."

"Won't you practice with me for a while? We have some time before dinner." Sesshomaru found his eyes drifting from her smile further down her body.

After fully looking her over and realizing what he was doing, he looked away. "Not now Rin. You were supposed to take today to rest."

"I," she sighed. "I just felt like I needed to practice some more. There's a lot resting on this duel," she said quietly. Sesshomaru looked back over at the woman through the corner of his eye. She was looking down at Bakusaiga in her hand.

"Have confidence that you will be able to defeat me. You will be stronger that way."

Rin raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Confidence that I can defeat you?" The woman walked over to where her outer kimono was laying and laid her swords down on top of it. "Wouldn't you say I was being arrogant?" She got up and walked back over to him with a smile. "Or just foolish?" She stood close enough that Sesshomaru could catch the scent of her breath.

_Damn it._

Sesshomaru grabbed for her hips and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, he felt her pushing away and inwardly frowned. _My armor!_ He realized that he was hurting her and loosened his grip. The demon lord began to pull at the red strings that tied his breastplate to his shoulder armor. Rin began to help. Her small fingers were better suited for the task, so he moved to untying the sash at his waist. He felt Raisaiga and Tensaiga slide out of the loose sash, and they clanged onto the grass. The sash fell to the ground as Rin removed his breastplate. She laid it on the grass and then began to pull at the shoulder armor. Sesshomaru realized he was too tall and knelt down so she could lift it up. She set the spiked armor with the back-plate still attached onto the grass also. He narrowed his eyes as he realized he was not unnerved by her removing his armor as much as he thought he should be. The thought of a human removing his armor disgusted him, but Rin...as usual Rin didn't fit into the normal "human" category. The woman returned to stand in front of him. She leaned down in front of him giving Sesshomaru a good view of her chest. She put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him deeply.

_Damn it. I should have returned to the castle..._

The demon lord sat back and pulled the woman down on top of him. With a short yelp, she landed on her knees straddling his waist. Sesshomaru rested his hands on her sides just below her rib cage and pulled her as close as he could. Rin continued to press her mouth down on top of his._ Delicious._ When she stopped to breathe, he moved to her neck and tasted the skin there.

"Sesshomaru?" He didn't stop. "Sesshomaru?" Rin breathed again. He paused as he caught the scent of her tears. The demon leaned back in confusion so he could see her face.

"What is it Rin?" _Did I hurt her?_

She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward. "I...I have to ask you something." He waited, and she looked back up into his eyes. "Would you choose me over the dog demon clan?" Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in surprise. He immediately felt angry at the question. _Why would she ask something like that? _He let a low growl escape from him. With ease, he pushed Rin backwards onto the ground and moved so he was now above her. Rin reflectively moved her arms to cover her face, and Sesshomaru paused in shock. He felt...guilty. _She's afraid of me?_ He held himself above her, frozen in confusion._ She thinks I would harm her? _

After a minute, Rin moved her arms and looked up at him. The expression on her face reflected his own feelings of surprise and confusion. "My Lord. I didn't mean to question you; it's just that..." She suddenly began to ramble on as fast as she could. "I don't know what you're planning to do at the Gathering and you haven't told Karasaya either. We're both terrified that you're going to step down or something stupid like that. It's just that the dog demon clan is going to fall apart if you step down or they'll hate you for taking me as your mate if you don't. I just don't want the dog demon clan to fall apart because of me. And I _know_ you're thinking of doing something else other than our duel. I mean the duel is stupid; you can't expect it to really prove anything. So what if I can hold myself against you? I'm still human. You told your mother you were going to do something, and whatever it was, she seemed okay with it. I'm just scared that you're going to give up your empire. I don't want to be the cause of that. I don't want you to give up your dreams because of me. I just want you to be happy." She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy," she quietly finished.

Sesshomaru looked down on her for a moment. _To be happy? _He leaned over and kissed her softly. It wasn't a rough, frenzied kiss fueled by passion or attraction, it was gentle. He felt Rin's hands move into his hair at the base of his neck, and he continued to softly kiss her. She was the only one who had ever cared about what he wanted. A memory of him in the underworld long ago crossed his mind. _I __had decided long ago that power is not more valuable to me than she is._ "Rin," he raised his head so he could look her in the eyes. "There is nothing I would choose over you."

A smile crossed her face but quickly disappeared. "But Sessho-"

"You _will_ be the next Lady of the Western Lands."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're not giving up your title?" He narrowed his eyes annoyed that she had to ask. "But, what about-"

"Rin," he said sternly. "Stop. You are not to question me any longer. Tell Karasaya the same thing. There is no reason for you to be concerned with my plans."

"We just want to help."

"I didn't ask for any assistance."

She looked away from his eyes. "Stop being such a jerk," she quietly said.

He instantly recognized the term that Kagome often used for Inuyasha. He didn't know the definition of the word but knew what Rin meant. "Insolent child."

She glared back up at him. "Arrogant dog!"

"Human, know your place."

Suddenly, a sly smiled crossed her face. He saw her grab at something beside them and instantly realized what it was. They had landed next to her swords, and she had grabbed Bakusaiga. Rin pressed it against his side. She wasn't pushing hard enough to cut him, but it wouldn't take much more pressure to do so. "Know _your_ place demon."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are _not _my equal."

"But I'm the only human that could kill you."

"Ridiculous." Effortlessly, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist and pinned it to the ground, Bakusaiga still in hand. She let out a yelp as she realized she had been defeated. "You simply are the only human foolish enough to try."

"Okay! Okay, I give up." Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and gave her a smirk. She began to laugh at him. "I had you though!" He moved so he was no longer straddling the woman and flopped down into the grass beside her. Rin rolled up to her side. "I could have killed you right there."

"I'm beginning to question my reasoning on taking you as my mate."

She smiled. "Don't forget. I tried warning you not to."

"I still have time to reconsider." He looked towards the castle as he heard voices calling for Rin. They were still a good distance off. "Kagome and Tsugiko are looking for you. Go back, I'll be close behind."

Rin nodded and got up off of the ground. Sesshomaru watched as she put her outer kimono back on. "Will you be at dinner?" she asked.

"No." She frowned at his response but nodded. "Come to my study after dinner."

"That's right! You said you had something for me!" The woman gave him a large smile. "I'll be there." She rushed over and gave him a light kiss. "See you later My Lord." She waved and rushed back towards the castle.

After a moment, Sesshomaru got up and began to replace the armor that he had been wearing. He thought about their exchange. The woman was too bold. _She's thinks she can defeat me?_ He smiled. _Then I will show her how powerful I can be...and if she can hold her own against me then, __**then**__ I will be truly impressed. _He chuckled to himself. _She called me an "arrogant dog." I'll repay her for that one._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin knocked on the door to Sesshomaru's study. She could barely contain her excitement. "Come in Rin." She quickly pushed up the door to find Karasaya sitting in front of Sesshomaru's desk. The woman immediately felt the smile fall from her face.

Karasaya on the other hand gave her a large smile. "Forgive me My Lady if I'm ruining some plans of yours."

She twisted her lip in a sarcastic smile. "Of course not. Lord Sesshomaru simply told me to report to him after finishing my dinner."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sit Rin. Continue Karasaya."

"What of Kenjimaru?" Rin remembered hearing the name once before but couldn't place her finger on it.

"I will leave that decision up to you."

Karasaya sighed. "My Lord, that has been your answer to nearly every question I have asked you."

"Is it hard for you to see I don't wish to be bothered with them?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"No My Lord. I'm only addressing these issues because your mother told me that the clan members expect your opinion on them at the Gathering."

"I'd be happy to help," Rin said with a smile.

"Alright," Karasaya returned her smile, "My Lady. Kenjimaru wishes to leave his estate in the southern part of the Western Lands and head to the mountains 'where there are fewer humans.' He expects Takahiro to give him a space there to accommodate for the lands he is leaving behind."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Rin replied with a frown. "If he wants to go to the mountains, he'll just have to sell his lands and use the money to purchase himself an estate in the mountains."

Karasaya glanced over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "But he's an honored warrior of the dog demon clan. Surely, that must account for something?"

"Honored warrior? Then why is he afraid of some humans getting too close to his lands? Tell him to build a fence and get over it," Rin said shortly. It wasn't that she was really mad at Kenjimaru; it was that she was expecting to get to spend more time with Sesshomaru, and this discussion was eating away at her time.

Karasaya let out a chuckle. "My Lord, why are you waiting until after the Gathering to make Rin your mate? I would love to see her standing there ordering around a pack of dog demons, and they could do nothing about it since she would have authority over them." Rin couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

"If the two of you continue to ask me about my plans for the Gathering, I will have both of you thrown out of this castle," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"But it's raining outside!" Rin protested. Karasaya laughed again. Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes. She could tell he was also amused though.

"Forgive me My Lord," Karasaya said. "I didn't mean to question you. I simply meant that I can't wait until Rin is the new Lady of the West."

"I was reconsidering that decision earlier today," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What?" the other demon said in surprise. Rin rolled her eyes at her lord's attempt at humor and stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"He's sore after I attempted to assassinate him," she said smartly.

"I have yet to decide your punishment."

Karasaya raised his eyebrows. "I see. This is your sad attempt at flirting." He stood up and gave them a smile. "Well, My Lord, since you aren't interested in these questions, I'll come up with answers to them myself. Perhaps I will have the Lady Rin give me her excellent opinion on a few of them." He gave them a low bow. "I'll leave you to your lady, My Lord. I meanwhile, have my own to attend to." He gave the pair a wink and left the room.

They sat there silent for a moment, and then Rin burst into laughter. "You'll need to learn to control your tongue if you intend to stay by my side," Sesshomaru said in a warm tone.

"You're the one who brought up what happened earlier!"

"Perhaps."

Rin sighed and smiled. "Forgive me My Lord. I know that I'll have to be careful of what I say in front of others. I have to keep up the perception that you're a cold-hearted creature," she joked with him.

"You perceive me otherwise?"

She laughed. "Sometimes."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and motioned her over. Rin went to him and sat on the corner of his desk. "I brought you a gift."

"Is this why you left earlier?" she asked. He nodded and picked up the box lying beside him. He handed it to the woman and waited for her to open it. She smiled as she placed it on her lap. Slowly she opened it and took out the book that was inside. "What is this?"

"A place for you to keep your memories. You will find that the moments you lived through begin to fade after a few centuries." The woman raised her eyebrows at the statement and nodded. _I'm immortal now..._

She looked the book over and then replaced it in the box beside the ink and calligraphy brushes that laid in there. "Thank you."

"It is a gift for your birthday. What age are you this spring?" the demon lord.

She knew that he already knew but still answered. "Twenty. What age are you?"

"Heh. I haven't kept track."

She smiled. "Well, when I'm as old as you, remind me to thank you again. I'll be able to remember all the adventures we had together when I was still a child." He nodded. Rin leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "I hope to fill this book with wonderful memories like this." She kissed him again and heard a low growl. At first she thought it was because he was enjoying their kiss but then realized it was out of annoyance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice came through the door.

Rin leaned back and looked at the door. She sighed at the intruder. "We never seem to get a break do we?"

"Rin, after the Gathering, no force shall keep me away from you," Sesshomaru said. The tone of his voice made her feel flushed. "Come in Jaken."

She stood up and watched the little green demon enter the room. "Lord Sesshomaru, the Queen Mother is asking that you arrive at the castle as soon as possible. She would like to review a few things with you before her guests begin to arrive."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Tell her I will arrive at the end of the week as I had planned. If she wishes to speak to me, I'll be here."

"But My Lord-!"

"Deliver the message Jaken."

The toad bowed. "Oh of course Lord Sesshomaru!" He ran hurriedly from the room.

Rin giggled. "I'm not sure if Jaken can handle all this stress." Sesshomaru had appointed Jaken to be the one responsible for helping the Lady of the West plan the Gathering. The dog demoness had not been happy with Sesshomaru's decision and was now driving Jaken mad. "Poor Jaken."

"Go rest Rin. You said earlier that you thought you could defeat me." Sesshomaru gave her a malicious smirk. "I expect you to hold up to your word during our practice tomorrow."

She smiled. "Yes My Lord! Goodnight!" She gave him a peck on the lips and left the room with her gift in hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He was at breakfast. Rin gave him a large smile as she sat down. Instantly, her sour mood lightened. _The Lord of the Western Lands came to eat breakfast with me._ She had woken up to find that it was down pouring outside and figured that her practice would be canceled. _So, is Sesshomaru planning on spending the day with me? He never is here at breakfast. _"Good morning My Lord."

"I hope that you slept well."

She smiled. "I had sweet dreams." He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask for any explanation.

"Eat quickly Rin. I'd prefer that you be finished before Inuyasha comes the table."

"Of course." She finished her food in amusement, and as Sesshomaru requested, she was finished before the rest of his family came to eat. "So, what's in store for today?"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. "You're to duel me." The look on his face suggested that she was an idiot for asking.

She frowned. "Where? In the great room? "

"There's not enough room there."

"Then outside? In the rain?"

"Consider it your punishment." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaken sat down between Ami and Inuyasha at the dining table. He sighed. Normally, he wouldn't take the time to eat something since he was a demon and that wasn't necessary, but today he thought he could use the extra energy. _Lord Sesshomaru's mother is quite cross with him for not reporting to her __castle yet. Yet, I can't force Lord Sesshomaru to go! How did I get stuck between two stubborn dog demons?_

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"He looks how I feel," Ami said. "Why is it necessary to come down here to watch them eat Karasaya? I was enjoying our bed."

"You didn't have to come down here with me Ami. I just like to see what's happening first thing in the morning. It's often when Rin and I have our best discussions," Karasaya answered her.

"Eh, staying in bed without you is no fun anyways." She flashed him a smile.

"Speaking of Rin, where is she?" Kagome asked.

"Probably causing some sort of trouble," Jaken responded.

"Actually," he looked behind him to find Ine there, "Rin ate earlier. I believe that she and Lord Sesshomaru are already outside."

"It's raining," Kagome said with a frown. _That's obvious stupid woman._

"Hmm, let's go watch." Karasaya stood up and pulled Ami up along with him. Jaken decided to follow. After all, he should see if Lord Sesshomaru needed any help with taking care of Rin. She was always getting in his way. They walked to the front gate and Karasaya pulled the door open. They stood there in the entrance instead of going out into the rain.

"I thought you didn't care to watch them duel," Ami said to Karasaya.

The dog demon sighed. "I'm always afraid that Sesshomaru is going to end up hurting her, but now that she Bakusaiga..." He shrugged. "It appears that she can hold her own against our lord."

Jaken pushed around Karasaya's legs so he could watch his lord. The rain was more of a mist at the moment and didn't seem to be bothering the pair. Rin and Sesshomaru were going back and forth. _Hmm, it appears that Rin isn't as skilled as everyone says. _Lord Sesshomaru wasn't even trying to attack her. It looked like he was just defending himself against her pitiful attacks. _Still, I never would have imagined that Sesshomaru would try to teach her to defend herself. I'm surprised he doesn't leave her to sit in the castle when he goes to battle. _The little demon inwardly sighed. _At least I'm not left to watch over her like used to when Lord Sesshomaru left. Rin was so weak then._ Jaken thought back to when they had first traveled with the human..

"_Lord Sesshomaru, this human is still following us." He ignored him. Jaken sighed. "Stupid girl. Go away!" The little girl looked at him and then looked at Lord Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything so she kept walking._

_Lord Sesshomaru suddenly paused. He turned his head, and Jaken saw that he was looking at the child. She was a disgrace! She was still dirty and her kimono had tares in it from when the wolves attacked her. "You're hungry?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. Jaken looked at his lord in surprise. After a moment, the little girl nodded. "Then go find something to eat." The girl stood still not moving at all._

"_She must be dumb My Lord. She can't even speak. How could she possibly find something for herself to eat?"_

"_She is capable," Lord Sesshomaru replied. Jaken wondered how he would know that. The dog demon stood watching the girl for a moment. She looked back up at him. "Jaken, start a fire."_

"_What?"_

_He was met with an angry glare. "Use your staff Jaken. Start a fire." _

"_Uh, yes My Lord!" Jaken scrambled around and began to assemble some nearby twigs and leaves into a pile._

_Lord Sesshomaru stood and continued to watch the girl. "Go find something to eat." The girl looked from the dog demon to Jaken and then looked back up at Lord Sesshomaru. She nodded and rushed into the nearby water._

"_What is she doing?" Jaken said. They had been traveling beside the river for a while now, but the girl had shown no interest in it before. He watched as the girl stood out in the cold water. "What a buffoon!"_

_After a moment, the girl let out a cry and rushed out of the water with a fish in hand. "Hnn," Lord Sesshomaru grunted beside him. Jaken was stunned as the girl but the fish on a stick and positioned it over the fire he had started. She sat down beside the small flame. "Why don't you speak?" his lord asked after a few moments._

_The girl looked up at him and then down at her hands which were folded across her lap. Jaken realized that the child was crying. He looked up at his lord who showed no emotion. "Mah..." She sniffed. "Mother told me to stay quiet," she softly said. Jaken was surprised at the sound of her voice. "I was scared."_

"_You're alone?" Jaken asked. The girl nodded behind more tears. _

"_Jaken, stay here. I will return shortly." The girl stood up. "Stay and eat," he commanded her. She sat back down as the demon lord walked away. _

_The two of them sat there in silence as she ate. Jaken looked at the human girl with disgust. They needed to get rid of her as soon as possible. She would surely slow them down. "How could Lord Sesshomaru leave me with this creature?" he whined._

"_His name is Sesshomaru?" the girl asked quietly while eating her fish._

"_**Lord**__Sesshomaru!" Jaken corrected her. "He is the Lord of the Western Lands and the most fearsome dog demon. I am **Master**__Jaken. You are to do everything I tell you to."_

_The girl nodded. "Who hurt him?" Jaken felt his jaw drop open. He told her that Lord Sesshomaru was a fierce lord and she wanted to know who hurt him? He had expected her to be frightened and run away._

"_That idiot Inuyasha did."_

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Lord Sesshomaru's brother." _

_The girl nodded. "That's why he is so sad."_

"_What? How can you say that about Lord Sesshomaru! He's going to get his revenge against Inuyasha and take his sword!" The girl looked surprised at that and didn't say anymore._

_After a while, Lord Sesshomaru returned with a piece of fabric in his hands. "My Lord!" Jaken cried out._

"_Girl, change into this." He held out the cloth, and Jaken realized that it was a new kimono for the child. Jaken stood dumbfounded by his Lord's actions._

_She stood up and took the kimono from Sesshomaru's hands. The child looked it over and smiled. She rushed to a nearby bush, and Jaken heard her rustling around. "My Lord? Why would you-"_

"_You dare question me Jaken?"_

"_No! Of course not My Lord!"_

_The girl returned in a moment. The new kimono seemed to fit her well. It was orange and yellow pattern. It was an improvement over the drab one she had been wearing. She returned to stand in front of Lord Sesshomaru. "Thank you," she said with a bow._

"_The old one smelt of blood. It needs to be discarded." Lord Sesshomaru told her. The girl nodded and tossed the old garment into the fire._

"_Thank you for not leaving me," she said. Jaken looked up at his lord to see how he would respond to the statement._

_The demon lord didn't say anything at first. He finally said, "We'll leave you at the next village."_

_The girl looked upset. "Please, can I stay with you? I don't want to be alone."_

"_What? Lord Sesshomaru won't have human filth following him around." Jaken said._

"_Silence Jaken." The toad looked up in surprise._

"_You'll have to fend for yourself, and I will leave you if you cause any trouble."_

_The girl nodded. "I promise." Lord Sesshomaru began to walk away. Jaken grabbed AhUn's reigns and followed. "Thank you for saving my life Lord Sesshomaru," the soft voice came from behind him. The dog demon stopped at her voice and turned around._

"_Don't mistake me for being kind," he said sharply. "It was merely repayment for your generosity." Jaken looked between the dog demon and the little human girl. She had mentioned that she had seen Lord Sesshomaru hurt. Jaken supposed she had tried to take care of him. That was very odd behavior for a human. The girl smiled after a moment. She was a strange human indeed._

_Lord Sesshomaru walked back towards the human girl. He walked past Jaken and motioned for AhUn to kneel down. "We will travel faster if you ride AhUn." The girl looked unsure. "There is no need to fear him." Jaken silently applauded his lord's thoughtfulness. The faster they could travel, the faster they could dispose of the girl at the next village._

_She smiled again. "Okay!" The girl clumsily climbed onto the dragon demon's back. Sesshomaru reached out toward Jaken and took AhUn's reigns from him. He handed them to the child._

"_Let's go Jaken. Stay close AhUn." The dog demon set off at a faster pace than before. The continued for a few hundred meters before Sesshomaru glanced behind him. "What is your name girl?"_

_The toad was surprised that his lord even cared. The girl smiled once again. "My name is Rin, Lord Sesshomaru." _

"Heh, we never did leave her anywhere."

"What Jaken?" Karasaya asked.

"Nothing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin hit Bakusaiga against the Raisaiga as Sesshomaru easily blocked her attack. He pushed her back and waited for her to strike again. She was beginning to get mad. _He just keeps blocking and pushing me away. He's not even trying to fight me!_ She rushed at him again striking low. She faked and then tried to hit him in his left shoulder. Again, he easily blocked it. "You look frustrated," the dog demon said.

She lowered her sword and sighed. The rain sent a shiver up her spine; she was already soaking wet. "You're not even trying to attack me."

"I'm going at the pace you set," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes. _The pace I set?_ She twisted her lip in thought. _He wants more out of me? Alright. _The woman rushed at him. "Bakusaiga!" She swung the sword. It wasn't close enough to hit him, but the green streak of energy released by the blade headed towards him. The dog demon quickly moved to her left avoiding it.

"I know you are capable of more."

She smiled at the challenge. She rushed at Sesshomaru and swung at his midsection. He blocked once again in a downward motion. At the same time, Rin took Kiryoku out of her sash with her left hand. She pivoted on her right foot, kept the pressure on his sword with Bakusaiga and spun to strike his back with Kiryoku. Sesshomaru was quick enough to dodge the attack easily. He moved forward and spun to his right to strike at Rin's unprotected head. She fell backwards to miss the blade and rolled out of the way. "At least you're fighting back now," Rin said as she got back to her feet and shook the mud off of her.

"You're still slow."

The woman frowned. "Then dodge this. Bakusaiga!" The green wave she sent forward from the sword was larger than before. Once again, Sesshomaru easily dodged it. Rin narrowed her eyes. She was beginning to get angry. "BAKUSAIGA!" She sent out another attack even larger than the last. Sesshomaru had to take to the air to dodge that one. She rushed back towards him. The demon lord sent spikes of blue energy down from Raisaiga towards her as she approached. The woman opened her eyes in surprise. _That's new!_ She rolled out of the way in a somersault. She instantly regretted that she had done that as mud began to drip down on her face from her hair.

"An improvement, but you're still not fast enough."

"Sorry! I'm carrying an extra ten pounds of wet clothing here!" she yelled at him.

The demon flew at her with incredible speed and stopped in front of her. She took a step back in surprise as Raisaiga lightly clanked against her breastplate. _I just lost._ "A pathetic excuse. Something a fool would say." Rin just starred at him silently. _Damn it! I'm never going to be able to do this!_ "Have you forgotten that Bakusaiga shares my energy with you? You're actions are disgracing me. You can be faster and stronger than this." She looked away in shame. _He's right._ He grabbed her chin with his left hand and pulled it up so she was looking back in his eyes. "I've been pushing you for two weeks. Now push yourself. I wouldn't be wasting the time training you if I didn't think you were capable of holding your own against me." He dropped his hand from her chin. "You _are_ capable of this."

"I'm trying."

"No, you're trying _not_ to hit me." She blinked at his words. "Fight me like you fought the Yamka, Rin. Even if you were lucky enough to hit me with Bakusaiga, I am the most powerful demon in these lands. It will take a lot more than a scratch to harm me," he growled.

Rin looked in his eyes for a few moments. Over the years, she had learned to detect his feelings through his eyes. While she expected them to show anger at the moment, they didn't. They showed something more, like he was pleading with her, like he was desperate. "Promise?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I told you before that you weren't my equal."

_Maybe not but I'm still going to make you respect me! _With a speed she didn't know she had, Rin simultaneously swung her two swords at Sesshomaru's arms. He jumped backwards. Bakusaiga missed his left arm, but Kiryoku hit Raisaiga before it was out of her range. She wasn't going to give him the opportunity to counterstrike and swung her swords outwards. A green and blue wave of power flew towards the demon lord. He jumped up over the attack and over Rin. She swung around and swung downwards towards the ground. Two parallel waves raced towards Sesshomaru, but he managed to dodge the attack. He moved his sword to his left hand. That gave Rin enough warning to know he was going to use his poison whip. Sure enough, he swung his right hand out towards her. She dropped to the ground and rolled away from it. Sesshomaru charged back at her and swung down with Raisaiga. The woman rolled away and pushed herself back up with her left hand. She must have misjudged because she toppled backwards from the force she used. She frowned in confusion.

Sesshomaru stood and waited for her to get back up. "Do you understand now what I meant?"

"About pushing myself?" she asked. She picked up her swords and wiped some of the mud off of their hilts. She tilted her head up to the falling rain to wash off her face.

"That I am the most powerful demon in these lands and am sharing my energy with you."

Rin looked over at him in surprise. _That's what he meant? _She gave him a smile. "You're saying that I'm your equal?"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You haven't displayed anything that would suggest that."

"But if I keep pushing myself, I _could_ be?" She smiled.

"You have to learn your own strengths," he said ignoring her question. "Resume."

Rin stood still for a moment considering her next move. _I have to push myself. _She mulled the thought over in her head. _Swing harder, move faster, jump higher. _She rushed back towards Sesshomaru and pushed herself as hard as she could. Sesshomaru seemed to be surprised at her speed also; he barely blocked the attack as she swung at his midsection. Rin used the momentum from her attack. When Bakusaiga was stopped by Raisaiga, she pushed down and jumped. She swung down at the demon's right shoulder with Kiryoku in her left hand. Sesshomaru dropped his sword and pushed her back with his right hand. Rin vaulted over his shoulder and hit the ground hard. "Ah ouch." She didn't have time to pay attention to the pain that ran through her left arm. The demon had picked his sword up and swung down towards her head. She blocked upwards with Bakusaiga in her right and pushed back as hard as she could. To her relief, he took a step backwards and the force he was pushing down with was gone. She took a swing at his legs. He hopped up and back away from the green energy that flew towards him. The woman took the time to roll over in the opposite direction and get back to her feet.

She turned to see a wave of lightening fly towards her. The woman fell back down into the mud to dodge the attack. Sesshomaru himself followed the lightening towards her and swung down once again. Instead of blocking, she swung Bakusaiga at him once again. "Heh." The demon lord decided to dodge instead of continuing his attack. He jumped up, and Rin rolled towards him. She rolled up onto her feet and rushed at him as he landed. _His attacks are stronger the further away I am from him, so I need to stay close. _She swung at his chest to be blocked once again. They continued to go back and forth. The woman never let Sesshomaru get too far way from her. If he moved back to dodge an attack, she rushed back towards him. If he pushed her away, she would dodge any attack he sent at her and then rush back at him. They continued to throw their attacks at each other. Rin continued to push herself. _If he still has energy left, then so do I!_

She swung downwards at his left arm with Bakusaiga. He blocked it, but Rin didn't stop pushing downwards on his sword. She put all of her weight and strength into it and swung at his right arm with Kiryoku in her left hand. Sesshomaru reached over his right arm and pushed her back with his left hand. The impact from his hand hitting her breastplate left her short for breath, and she hit the ground hard on her back. "Ack!" She rolled over onto her knees and took a deep breath.

"Dragon Strike!" The woman looked up in terror. _Is he trying to kill me?_ She got up and rushed towards him. She felt a lightening bolt hit the ground close to her left side. She jumped and slid towards Sesshomaru through the mud feet first. She realized she was going to slide passed him and took the opportunity to strike at his legs. The demon lord jumped up over her oncoming sword. Dragon Strike dissipated as he quit channeling the attack. Rin got back to her feet and spun around. She saw Sesshomaru was turning back towards her also. He held his right hand in front of him. She knew he would attack with the his poison whip, but still decided to rush at him. She put all of her remaining energy into running at him. She saw the poison whip coming. Instead of ducking low to dodge it, she jumped up towards Sesshomaru. The poison whip hit her above her breastplate on her left shoulder and neck. She winced at the pain. "Bakusaiga!" she threw all of her weight at the demon lord and Bakusaiga hit him square in his chest with a loud clank. She misjudged her strength once again because she continued to plow into him following her sword. She tried to push off of him before her head hit his spikes, but felt Sesshomaru fall backwards beneath her. The pair hit the ground hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya froze. _Shit! They just killed each other. _After a moment of shock, he came back to his senses. He looked around to find that everyone standing around him and the same look of terror on their faces. "Kagome." The woman looked over at him and blinked. "I," he swallowed. "I think he hit her."

Kagome nodded. She grabbed her kimono, hiked it up in her right hand, and started out into the yard. "Rin!" Karasaya followed close behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru sat up. "Rin!" The woman was partially laying on top of him. Her back was in the mud, and she had her eyes closed. He moved out from under her and kneeled down beside her left arm. "Rin?" He could smell her blood.

The woman opened her eyes with a soft moan. "I got you," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru ignored the comment and pulled her up into a sitting position. He pushed back the kimono on her left shoulder. "Sesshomaru?" He ran his hand over the spot where he thought he hit her with the poison whip. The rain washed away the blood and dirt there, but he found no wound. "Bakusaiga already healed it." She said with a smile. Sesshomaru felt his eyes go wide with surprise.

"You still could have dodged the attack," he said angrily. He had never wanted to injure her.

Her smile widened. "I knew you would be distracted by the scent of my blood. That's why I moved into the attack. It gave me a chance to take you by surprise." She stretched her arms and winced in pain. "I just didn't expect to hit you that hard."

"It was foolish."

"Are you alright Rin?" Kagome's voice came from behind Sesshomaru. He moved his hand from the bare skin on Rin's shoulder and began to stand up. He pulled Rin up with him.

"Yeah Kagome. Give us a moment will you?" she said. Kagome looked between the two of them in surprise. She nodded and turned around pulling Karasaya back with her.

Rin smiled up at him again, but he didn't return the smile. "Don't purposely injure yourself like that when we duel at the Gathering."

She twisted her lip in a frown. "Hmph. You're just sore because I tricked you and defeated you!"

"You hit my armor not me." He narrowed his eyes.

"So next time you want me to behead you?" She said with wide eyes. "Of course I hit your armor! I didn't want to kill you!"

He blinked at her words. He ran the end of the battle over in his memory. _She was high enough in the air. She __**could**__ have hit me higher. _He gave her a nod absently. "Well done Rin," he said hollowly. _She defeated me?_

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "You think so? Finally! After all the practice!" She let out a whooping laugh.

Sesshomaru watched her as he tried to sort out his feelings on the matter. Finally, pride over the woman won out over his own pride. Besides, if he had been really trying to fight her, she wouldn't have stood a chance. "Next time I won't go so easy on you."

She laughed and kissed him. He could taste the dirt and rain on her lips. "I'm ready for the challenge."

He hugged her close to him mindful to watch his spiked armor. "I'm going to report to my mother's estate. Meet me there in two days."

She pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes. "What? You're leaving now?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You're ready for the Gathering, and I need to take care of things there."

"Please wait until tonight. Leave in the morning or tomorrow afternoon. We should practice one more time."

He raised an eyebrow as she kept pushing his departure back. "I'll wait until tonight."

Rin smiled. "Alright. Then I suppose I should go clean up for dinner." She laughed. "You should see your hair. It's covered in mud."

"Your appearance isn't much better," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. _Yet, I will cherish the memory of your appearance at this moment – when you finally established yourself as powerful in my eyes._ He let go of the woman and picked up Raisaiga from the ground. The demon lord wiped the small smile from his face and replaced it with his usual emotionless look. "Let's get in from the rain Rin." She walked beside him back into the castle. As they returned, another thought crossed Sesshomaru's mind. _This is the final meal that all of us will have together..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin looked around the table and laughed. After her duel with Sesshomaru, Taro had been so eager to show of his new sword fighting skills, that Karasaya had sent him after Jaken. "I have to say I'm impressed with him Mistress Kagome," Karasaya said in amusement. "He was wise enough to sneak up behind out toad friend her and knock the Staff of Two Heads right out of his hands. After disarming Jaken, he whacked him right on his thick skull."

"Impressed?" Jaken cried. "The boy snuck-up on me! How was I to defend myself?"

"In Jaken's defense," Rin said with a smile. "I remember him fighting on my behalf many times when I was a child."

"Uh, I remember Jaken always hiding behind Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied.

"Kind of like Myoga!" Kagome chimed in.

"I'm not as bad as that flee!" Jaken argued. "Tell them My Lord!"

Eyes turned to Sesshomaru. The demon lord showed no emotion and simply stated, "Defend yourself Jaken." The table erupted in laughter.

"In all seriousness," Kagome said. "I don't want you going around attacking the castle's staff Taro."

The boy frowned. "Okay Mom. It's not fair though."

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. She narrowed her eyes in thought after looking at him for a few minutes. There seemed to be something bothering him. He looked down towards her after a moment.

"Uncle and Aunt Rin get to fight all the time!" Taro continued.

Rin looked back to the boy and Kagome. "That's different Taro. I'm training with Lord Sesshomaru." The boy didn't seem happy with the answer.

"Taro," Sesshomaru said. Rin recognized the tone of voice as one he had often used on her when she was a child. She raised an eyebrow. "If you don't show control while you're learning, I'll never agree to train you when you're older."

"Really?"

"Great," Inuyasha scoffed. "Just have your own kid Sesshomaru and quit trying to take mine." Rin felt her cheeks turn red as eyes turned her way.

"Of course, that means Sesshomaru has to take a mate for that to happen," Ami chimed in. "Hopefully he decides to do that before he kills her." The demon woman gave them a large smile. "I must say Rin, you shouldn't let your men be so rough with you." Rin felt her face get very warm in a blush.

"Stop picking on her Ami," Karasaya said.

"Heh," Inuyasha butted-in. "Rin's the only one who's ever been able to put up with him anyways."

"I'm sure your mate puts up with much more than Rin does," Sesshomaru responded coldly.

"I've never agreed with you more Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. "Sometimes I regret getting rid of that charmed necklace!"

"Kagome, most of my servants will be going to the Gathering," Sesshomaru said changing the subject. "You will have to find an alternate dwelling for the next few weeks."

She looked surprised at the change in subject and then nodded. "Karasaya was telling me that earlier. I haven't visited my family in a while and thought we could go there. When we return, we'll have to decide where we're going to be staying in the future."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That can be decided later." The demon lord turned to look to his left. "I'm leaving tonight. Jaken, you're responsible over my servants to make sure all arrive in time. Karasaya and Isas, you are not to leave Rin alone at anytime once you arrive at my mother's castle." Both dog demons nodded their understanding, and Sesshomaru stood up. "You are to meet me there in two days," he said and walked from the room.

Rin quickly got up and followed after him. "You're leaving now?" She had hoped to spend more time with him before he left. _We won't have any time together until the Gathering is over in two weeks!_

He paused but didn't turn around. "I'll be leaving later tonight. Finish your dinner Rin. I'll talk to you before I depart." He continued to walk away. She wanted to follow but returned to the dining room instead.

"Why so glum? Didn't get your goodbye kiss?" Karasaya said with a smile.

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you've gotten more annoying since you've taken Ami to be your mate."

Ami smiled showing off her fangs. "Are you suggesting I'm a bad influence?"

"No, just that Karasaya has become more of a pain," the woman responded with a laugh.

The demoness sighed. "It's that ego of his. I keep telling him that the only reason I agreed to be his mate is because Sesshomaru was already taken. Now he thinks he's something special since he has such a lovely, intelligent mate."

"Talk about ego." Karasaya rolled his eyes.

Kagome laughed from further down the table. "And I thought Inuyasha was bad."

"Hey! Besides, anyone who wants to be Sesshomaru has to be messed up in the head." He smiled at Rin. "Sorry kid, but it's the truth."

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmm, so I'm messed up in the head huh? That explains why I'm friends with the likes of you!"

"Hey!" The table continued to pick on each other for sometime before Ine shooed them all out. Rin smiled. She hoped that Sesshomaru would allow them to stay. _Things like this are perfect. I hope it __never changes._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat down on her bed with a sigh. She had finished dinner hours ago. Afterward, she had chatted with Kagome for a while before heading back to her own room. The sun had been setting then, but now it was dark. She had lit a fire in the small fire-pan in her room for light, but it was beginning to die down. The woman yawned exhausted. She was about to give up on waiting and go to sleep. _But, he said he would see me before he left. I know he wouldn't go back on his word._

She felt something moving by her and sat up with a start. Sesshomaru was beside her and raised an eyebrow. "I must have drifted off," she told him and smiled.

"I will not keep you awake for long," he softly said. Rin frowned in understanding. He had to leave soon.

She wrapped her arms around his midsection and leaned her head on his chest. She was glad that he wasn't wearing his armor. She felt his hand run down through her hair. "What is it going to be like at the Gathering? Be honest with me."

"You've been there before," he deep voice said. She could feel it vibrate in his chest when he talked.

"It was different then. Everyone ignored me. With all the rumors flying around, I'm going to be the main spectacle this time." She sighed. _Why couldn't it just be as easy as falling in love? Why are there so many obstacles involved?_

"You have nothing to fear. I'll be there with you."

The woman narrowed her eyes and sat up to look at him. "You know, when you say stuff like that – that's when I get scared."

"I'll be honest with you Rin. You should always be on your guard at my Mother's castle. I would not be surprised if someone there tries to harm you."

Rin nodded. She had figured as much. "Are you scared?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Me? What are you suggest-"

"You know what I mean. I'm not a fool Sesshomaru. I know you let me win when we duel. You weren't even trying that hard this afternoon. I could _never_ defeat you or one of the other dog demons. Not if it came down to a real fight."

The demon was silent. Rin could tell he was thinking of the best way to respond. She waited. "You still are the strongest human I've met," he finally said quietly. "And you _could_ defeat some of the weaker dog demons. I have no doubts about that."

She smiled at his praise. "Why do you want me to be your mate so badly? I'm just a pathetic human."

He let out a soft growl. "I've told you before. You have earned the position."

"Sesshomaru!" She closed her eyes in frustration. "Why do you love me? Why did you care for me when I was a child?" Rin reopened her eyes. "Why me?" She leaned her head back against him and sighed at the silence. "Sorry, I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"That you're making a mistake and will regret it when it's too late."

"Rin." After a moment, he said it again. "Rin." She looked back up at him. "To answer your earlier question...yes." She raised an eyebrow. "I am afraid to lose you again."

"Sesshomaru?" _Even the great dog demon can get scared..._

"You're my only weakness. Even Naraku saw that..." the demon said softly. He closed his eyes. "How many times did that vermin threaten your life to get to me?" he said with a growl and reopened his eyes. "He could see through me. He knew that even though you were human, you meant something to me," he said angrily.

Rin pushed herself up and turned to kneel beside the demon. "Why?"

His golden eyes turned to look at her. "Hn. You were- are my companion. I won't allow anyone to take you from me."

"Why?"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a moment. He looked away and responded, "Without you...I am incomplete...lonely. I need your approval and affection." He looked back at her. "Does that adequately answer your question?" he said in an agitated tone.

She smiled. "You could have just said that you love me." She laughed and put her arms around his neck. "I love you Sesshomaru. I'd be nothing without you." She kissed him, and he pressed back. Sesshomaru moved to lay down and pulled her down with him, their lips never parting for more than a moment. He pulled her close, and Rin wrapped her legs around his. The demon held her in his right arm and moved his left down her side. _He already said he wouldn't take me for his mate until after the Gathering...I wish that it was already over._

All too soon, Sesshomaru pulled back from her. "Rin, I can't stay." She frowned at the thought of him leaving but knew he had to go. She nodded and released her grip on him. "Know this," he placed his hand on her cheek. "The next night we're here together, you'll be sharing my bed." Rin didn't have time to respond. He gave her a quick, forceful kiss and then got up. The demon left through her door and didn't look behind him. Rin didn't move from where she was on the bed. She was stunned. _He told me when. _She smiled. _I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate. _The woman couldn't help but giggle in complete happiness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't think it's wise Sesshomaru. You should have them sit down there." The Lady of the Western Lands pointed to a spot to the left of the raised platform they were standing on.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed once again. He had spent the entire previous day with his mother and was fully tired of dealing with her. "I already told you. My advisers will sit up here with me."

The demoness raised an eyebrow. "You'll make others suspicious." He didn't respond, so she flipped her hand in frustration. "Fine, we'll do it as you'd like." She turned away from him and looked down the length of the room. Almost as large as the great room in the Western Castle, the hall she used for entertaining in her estate was very spacious. It was lined with two rows of pillars that held up the roof. Tables and chairs lined the two sides and back of the room leaving an open area in front for entertainment. "In the previous years, only I sat up here with you. They are going to wonder what is going on."

"Then have Hiromasa sit beside you," he suggested.

His mother smiled and turned back towards him. "That will really stir up the gossip." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Have Jaken sit here with you too. Maybe then the clan will believe that the others are sitting up here simply because they are your advisers." Sesshomaru nodded his agreement at her idea.

"My Lord!" Sesshomaru turned to the guard behind him. "Your...advisers have arrived." He narrowed his eyebrows at the guard. _It's already starting, and Rin just arrived. None of the dog demons want a human around...unless it is a slave._

"Have them come here," he responded. The guard nodded and left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin smiled as she looked around her. It had been a really, really long time since she had been to the castle in the clouds. It was stunning. "You will follow me," one of the guards said to her. She forced herself to look away from the scenery and at the dog demon. She nodded at him. Karasaya, Ami, and Isas followed next to her. The guard lead them through the castle, and Rin couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the decor. _It's beautiful._

"Like it?" Ami said from beside her. "The Western Castle used to be like this. Maybe one day it will be at its full glory again."

Rin smiled. "That would be wonderful."

The guard led them through a door, and she saw Sesshomaru on the other side. She fought the urge to run up to him and bowed along with the others to great him and his mother. "Any problems?" the demon lord asked.

"None My Lord," Isas responded.

Sesshomaru nodded and then turned back to his mother. "Is there anything else that needs to be dealt with?"

The demoness shook her head. "Guests should be arriving by midday. You will be out front?" He nodded. "Then I will go prepare. Ami, be a dear and come with me?"

"Forgive me My Lady, but I would prefer if my mate stays with me," Karasaya spoke before Ami could respond.

The Lady frowned. "Hmm. Certainly Karasaya." The demoness left the room with her nose in the air.

"My hero," Ami said sarcastically.

"You could still go with her," Karasaya responded.

"No thank you."

Rin smiled and then looked over the room better. It was decorated with flowers and paper lanterns. She had never been to a party like this. The last Gathering, she didn't attend the dog demons' dinner. She had stayed with the other servants. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Are we sitting up here?"

"Yes. Karasaya and Ami will sit next to you. Isas will stand behind."

"That's...interesting," Ami responded.

"Indeed," Karasaya said, "but I guess the circumstances are different this time around."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You will all stand out front with me when the rest of the clan arrives. Report there when you are ready." He led the group through the castle until they arrived at a set of doors. "Karasaya, this room is assigned to you." The dog demon and his mate disappeared into the room after giving Sesshomaru their thanks. They walked to the next set of doors. "Isas, guard the door until I return." The demon lord ushered Rin inside.

The room was almost as large as her room back home, but to make up for size, it was very lavishly decorated. "Wow." Ori and Haya stood up as they entered and bowed. They quickly went about making themselves busy when they saw Sesshomaru was staying.

"My room is next to yours," he told Rin. "If you are in any danger, call for me." She nodded. His eyes showed he was very serious. She could also see the worry creeping into them.

She smiled to reassure him. "I'll be fine."

He continued to stare at her for a moment and then took a step back. "I'll be outside of your door when you are ready." She desperately wanted to give him a kiss before he left, but he turned and walked out. _I missed you._

"Well, let's get you tidied up," Ori said. "You already look lovely in that kimono, so we'll just fix your hair a bit." The dog demoness sat Rin down and begin playing with her dark hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Karasaya smiled as he led Ami back out of their room. She had made it very clear that she didn't want anyone to mistake her for a handmaiden, so she made sure to look her very best. Ami left her white hair down to fall over her shoulders. She wore a light blue kimono to set off his dark blue one. Karasaya had to agree that she looked wonderful. She had yelled at him though when he asked if they could just stay in their room. He walked out into the corridor to find Lord Sesshomaru there. He gave him a slight bow. "My Lord."

"Where's Isas?" Ami asked.

"I sent him to dress in his formal armor," the great dog demon replied.

Karasaya narrowed his eyes. "It seems like you want to make an impression."

"I want to be sure none confuse me with weakness, especially with Rin by my side." Karasaya nodded. It made sense. By having Rin stand out beside him now, Sesshomaru was preventing the awkward introduction of the human at the dinner the next day. All who arrived today would know she was here and who she was.

Rin's door opened at that moment. Karasaya's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't recall the last time her face had been colored. Her eyelids and lips had been tinted a shade of pink. They matched the flowers embroidered onto her deep blue-violet kimono. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with an ivory comb. "My Lady," he greeted with a smile.

She smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Karasaya noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at the woman. He inwardly smiled. _He may hide the emotion on his face, but it's still obvious that he loves her._

The demon lord looked away after a moment. "Let's go. Isas and Jaken will meet us on the way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin looked down the stairs at the approaching demons. "That's Daigoro," Karasaya said from left side. "He lives on the coast."

"I'm surprised at how many still live down in the Western Lands," she replied. They were standing at the top of the stairs leading up into the castle. Sesshomaru and his mother stood on opposite sides of the stairs. Rin stood on Sesshomaru's left with Karasaya and Ami beside her. Isas and Jaken stood on his other side. A dog demon that Karasaya had identified as Hiromasa stood beside the Western Lady. _He's the one she intended to replace Sesshomaru with. _Most of the dog demons had ignored the human woman as they arrived. Many even ignored Sesshomaru and greeted his mother. _Disrespectful._

"Many are moving out," Karasaya responded. "The humans are multiplying at an increased rate, and most of our kind don't wish to be around them."

"That's too bad," she replied. "The dog demons are a much more sophisticated race than most demons. I think that if you gave the humans a chance, they'd treat you like gods."

Ami leaned past Karasaya and gave Rin a smile. "You make a convincing argument, look at how you adore Sesshomaru." The woman felt a blush cross her cheeks. She glanced up at her future mate, but he was busy watching the stairs. She had no doubt that he heard Ami's comment.

Another group of dog demons passed by. The leader, a male, stopped in front of Sesshomaru and gave a bow. The rest of the group followed suit and then continued into the castle. "That's Tobikuma, his mate Dorika, and two sons, Kane and Hojiko," Karasaya said.

It continued on that way for a while. A few stopped to talk to Sesshomaru, and Rin was introduced as his adviser when they asked. One demon even made a joke that Sesshomaru had such a pretty servant. Most just sent glares her way though. She inwardly frowned. _I bet most have already formed an opinion on me from what the demonesses who visited Sesshomaru have said about me. I have very few allies in this place. _"Don't get discouraged."

She looked up at Sesshomaru. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Your face is easy to read."

She smiled. _He's been watching me._ "I'll try not to My Lord."

"Takahiro approaches." She looked out into the clouds. She couldn't see any other demons approaching, but Sesshomaru's senses were more keen than hers.

"About time," Ami said down the line.

Suddenly, Rin saw them approaching, and they were approaching fast. A pack of nearly three dozen dog demons flew through the air. They gracefully landed on the stairs and transformed into their smaller forms. It was a spectacular sight. Rin smiled when she saw Takahiro in the lead. He approached the top of the stairs and headed towards the right – towards Sesshomaru's mother. He gave her a low bow, and the demons behind him followed the gesture. After standing, Takahiro moved across the stairs towards Sesshomaru. He bowed low, and again the rest repeated his gesture. "My Lord."

"It's good to see you Takahiro," Sesshomaru said. "Surely, this isn't all of those coming from the mountains."

Takahiro gave him a smile. "No, My Lord. I believe more are on their way. This group here..." he gestured behind him "...are loyal to me and agree that we will remain loyal to you." He glanced over at Rin. "Regardless of the path you take us down this Gathering, we will remain loyal to you."

"Loyalty is well rewarded Takahiro. I will see to that," the demon lord said.

"Thank you My Lord." He turned and took the hand of the demoness beside him. "Do you remember my mate, Rei, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded to her. "An honor, and I'll introduce my Rin." He placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and moved her to stand before him. "She is my adviser."

"An honor," Rei said and bowed.

"An honor to meet you too," Rin said. "I unfortunately wasn't able to follow our lord into his last battles, but he told me that your mate was a strong and powerful leader and fighter. You must be proud."

Rei returned the smile. "I truly am. I've heard my own share of stories about you My Lady. I see you truly are a warrior regretting that you were unable to go to battle. You've become know as Lady Rin the Immortal among this group."

"Uh...thank you." Rin was taken aback. _All of these dog demons support me?_

"Well, we should continue on," Takahiro said. "We'll talk more later." He gave another bow and moved towards the castle. "Good to see you too Karasaya."

"Likewise Takahiro!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked around the courtyard. They had left the stairs some time ago and moved into the heart of the estate. He made sure that Isas was behind Rin at all times, and that she was between himself and Karasaya. The demon lord could hear the rumors circulating, most of which were about the woman beside him. _They want to know why she is here, why I would be foolish enough to bring a human with me, and most don't believe she is simply my adviser. _He saw a number of the demon women who had visited over the last year. The first two to visit, Akana and Kagami, stood with a group of the other demonesses from his mother's court. They shot glances over at Rin while talking. Sesshomaru saw Akina approach after a few moments and join in the conversation. He noticed her hair was no longer the sickly green color. He narrowed his eyes. _Akina attacked my Rin. She is lucky to have her life. I hope on her behalf she delivered my warning. If any threaten Rin while we're here, it will be their end._ He was sure some of the other demonesses were also there. None worried him as much as Fuyumi though. She stood with her father, Kenjimaru. He knew Rin had threatened Fuyumi, and he worried about Kenjimaru returning the favor in some way. He looked to his left down at Rin. Karasaya had been pointing out who each dog demon was and how they ranked in the clan. Ami had disappeared some time ago to talk with those she knew from the castle. _Let's hope she can keep her mouth shut regarding my future mate._

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to the deep voice to his right recognizing Takahiro's voice. "Do you need anything?"

He narrowed his eyes getting Takahiro's true meaning. "Keep your eyes open. Many are discussing Rin tonight."

"I'll keep my ears open too. If I overhear anything suspicious, I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"Sesshomaru?" He looked back to his left at Rin. She gave him a smile. "I'm assuming this will continue all night, so is there a certain time you'd like me to stay to? It's been dark for a while now, and I wouldn't mind getting some rest."

"You can retire now if you'd like." The woman nodded. Sesshomaru motioned for Isas to follow. The three of them walked back towards Rin's room.

Nagataka stood at her door. "Take a break, Nagataka," Isas said. "I'll guard the door for now. Relieve Yemon later on." The guard nodded and walked down the hallway. Sesshomaru ushered Rin inside.

"Why guard my room?" the human asked. Sesshomaru saw Ori and Haya get up from where they were sitting and bow.

"To discourage anyone from trying to sneak in," he responded. "Yemon is there standing on the other side of the wall." He pointed towards the paper-wall opposite of the door. "No one will have access to this room without us knowing."

Rin nodded slowly. "I see. Where will you be?"

"Next door." The demon lord took her hand. "Here, I am being watched constantly. I cannot watch over you tonight."

She smiled. "It's alright. I feel better knowing you'll be next door."

He looked over her face once again. With the coloring on her face, she looked more like a woman than she ever had before. The memories of her being a little girl were slowly fading away. He had struggled with that for some time – she was much too young to take as his mate by demon standards, but her people already saw her as old. _It doesn't matter. She is a capable woman ready to rule by my side. Soon she will be my mate._ "Sleep well Rin."

"Good night My Lord," she replied.

He looked up at Haya and Ori who were watching. Both quickly turned around and returned to what they were working on. Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss and then released her hand. He turned to the door and left towards his own room. _Very soon she will be my mate._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tell me how much you love me."

Karasaya raised an eyebrow at his mate who was finally rejoining him. "Hmm. It depends. Do you want me to tell you to reassure you or to reassure myself?"

She gave him a frown. "Hmph. I've been working for you all night. You should grateful." She flicked her white hair back over her shoulders.

"Working for me?"

"Damage control." Her blue eyes looked up to meet his, and she smiled. "Don't forget that I have a lot of friends here – a lot of handmaiden friends. No one knows their gossip better."

He couldn't help but smile. "And what's the word going around?"

She scoffed. "All kinds of ridiculous things, but since I _am _mated to one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisers, I am privy to certain information. So, what _I_ say is to be taken as fact."

Karasaya immediately was suspicious. "And what are you saying is fact?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You really should learn to trust me." He narrowed his eyes and frowned at her. She rolled her eyes and continued. "That Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's adviser, nothing more, nothing less. She informs him on the humans in his lands. And using some of the information Takahiro has given out about his battle with the demon slayers, I've made them all believe that she was the one who informed Sesshomaru on their whereabouts."

"So you painted her as a traitor to her own kind."

"No, I've painted her as a protector of our kind," she said. Karasaya wasn't convinced. "I've also said that you said the reason that Sesshomaru didn't select any of the ladies sent his way was because he's interested in a fighter not a lady of the court. Jaken did tell me once that Sesshomaru lives to fight. I'm not sure if they believed that though. Akina has already spread around her own opinions of Rin. I think more are prone to believe her tale. There's more drama to it. So, thinking along those lines, I decided to add some drama of my own."

"Like what Ami?"

She smiled. "I told them that Fuyumi and Hiromasa are having an affair. It's Hiromasa's way of getting some young action before our lady offers to be his mate. It would be such a disgrace that Fuyumi is acting in such a way. Her father always wanted to present her as a pure woman to gain political power among the dog demons. Since Sesshomaru rejected her, I said that I think her father wanted to present her to Takahiro's young son when he was older, but I would be surprised if Takahiro would let such filth in his household."

Karasaya felt his jaw drop. "You just stirred up a hornet's nest, and it's going to get traced back to me."

"Of course not dear." She gave him a malicious smile showing off her fangs. "I simply have to state I've been in the Western Castle for weeks. There's no way I would know that sort of information."

"And your friends didn't think of that?"

"Of course not. I said affair, and they ate it up. They don't care if it's true or not, they just want something to talk about."

He shook his head. "You're truly something else Ami."

She laughed. "Well, I'm sure everyone is still talking about Rin, but not nearly as much as they are talking about Hiromasa and Fuyumi. Now tell me how much you love me."

"I'm much too shy Ami." He gave her a sly smile. "Perhaps we should go back to our room, and I'll tell you anything you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin looked in her mirror. The outfit looked lovely, it really did, but she just didn't feel comfortable in it. _Maybe because I know what's going to happen next._ She wore the new red outfit that Ori had made for her to fight in. Her armor had been shined, and her hair had been tightly pinned on top of her head. She placed her hand on Bakusaiga's hilt. _Give me strength. I'm gonna need it. _She turned around to look at Ori and Haya. "It's beautiful Ori."

"Only because _you _are the one wearing it," the dog demoness said with a smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"You look wonderful. Did you get enough to eat?" Haya asked.

Rin nodded. Ine had brought her something to eat from the kitchen that morning. _I'm so glad that I have such wonderful friends._ "I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the duel."

Ori smiled. "You'll do fine."

Rin turned as a knock came at her door. "Rin?" She smiled at Sesshomaru's voice.

"Come in." The demon lord came into her room and stopped just inside the entrance. She saw his eyes widen as he looked at her. She blushed. "I'm ready." He nodded and headed back out into the corridor. Rin followed close behind him. "Good morning," she told the group waiting there.

"About time!" Jaken cried. "We're going to be the last ones out in the courtyard."

"Usually the Lord of the West _is_ the last to arrive," Ami said in a bored tone. "Settle down toad."

"Why you!" He shook his staff at her.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said. He motioned for Rin to walk up beside him. She smiled and moved to his right side. The others followed behind. They went out into the courtyard, and she was surprised at how much it had changed since the night before. Now, benches lined each wall. Oddly though, even with the benches, the courtyard looked bigger. _It's because last night dog demons were scattered everywhere. Today, all of them are neatly lined up in the seats. _A large area was left empty in the center. Sesshomaru had told her that there would be entertainment throughout the day. The formal dinner would be later that night. She looked around as they walked towards their seats. There were fewer dog demons there than before she had gone to bed. She guessed they had also retreated to their rooms to prepare for the next day.

"Good morning my son." Rin looked up to see that Sesshomaru's mother was sitting in a covered area among the benches.

"Mother," he said with a nod. He took a seat to the right of the demoness. Hiromasa already sat to her left. Sesshomaru motioned Rin to sit to his right. Ami and Karasaya sat behind them, and Jaken sat beside Rin. She noticed that Isas had joined the group of guards standing in front of them. "I have heard a number of things being said about you this morning. Do you intend to allow such slander to stand against you?"

"All are untrue," Hiromasa's robust voice said further down the bench. Rin leaned over Sesshomaru to look at him fully. His eyes were tinted a shade of red, and he stared out into the courtyard.

"Of course they are," Sesshomaru's mother said calmly. "It would be much too convenient for two of your enemies to be involved in the same story in such a way that it would dishonor them both." She turned towards them and raised an eyebrow. Rin frowned. _What exactly are these rumors? _

Hiromasa let out a growl. "It was probably that human that started them."

"What?" Rin said in surprise.

"Silence yourself Hiromasa," Sesshomaru bit out. "I believe Rin's status as my adviser places her higher than you, my mother's plaything. Know your place."

The demon turned to look at them. "Heh. Adviser? Have you not heard the rumors about you and that creature?"

"You said it yourself. 'All are untrue.'" Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. "I advise you to be quiet before I silence you myself." Hiromasa stood up and walked away from the group obviously angry.

"A pity," the Lady of the West finally said. "So, who started it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sesshomaru said.

"Um," Ami said softly. "I did My Lady."

"Did you think me to be that foolish to not figure it out?"

"No My Lady."

The demoness looked behind her with a smile. "Fuyumi?" She laughed. "It seems that you are still serving me even while you are away."

Ami smiled. "I knew that you wanted to be rid of Hiromasa long before I left for the Western Castle. Throwing in Fuyumi was a favor to Lord Sesshomaru."

"What exactly is this rumor?" Rin asked. Ami told her, and the human woman couldn't help but laugh.

The queen mother smiled. "I'll still have him escort me to dinner tonight. After that, I shall be rid of him."

"Why did you get involved with such vermin to begin with?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To make you open your eyes Dear Son." She smiled over at Rin. "Instead it looks like you opened mine. It doesn't matter. Things will change after tonight anyways."

"How so?" Karasaya asked.

She glanced at Sesshomaru and then back to Karasaya and gave him a smile. "I promised not to tell." Rin couldn't help but smile. She had to applaud Karasaya's efforts at trying to figure out this secret that Sesshomaru was keeping from them. _I guess we'll know by the end of tonight._

They stayed and watch the entertainment for hours. Rin was delighted by the performances. She had never seen anything so spectacular. She had always thought that most of the dog demons were like Sesshomaru and his mother, cold and aristocratic, but she had been wrong. There were many good-natured demons among them, some even with a great sense of humor. "When it is your turn My Lord, may I have the honor of introducing you?" Karasaya asked from behind them.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Make it clear that I'm not here to _entertain._" Karasaya nodded. Rin felt the butterflies return to her stomach. The duel came back to the forefront of her mind. She looked up at Sesshomaru to find he was looking back down at her. His eyes seemed to soften after a moment. He didn't say anything and looked away. She frowned. _Is he worried too?_ She felt him take her hand in hers and squeeze it. Rin smiled. After a moment, he let go. "Remember to push yourself," he said softly. She nodded. They had worked so hard to get to this point. _I can't be nervous now._

It was far too soon when Sesshomaru's mother quietly said, "You two are next." Sesshomaru stood up and began walking down the line of benches. Rin followed. She saw Karasaya stand up and walk out into the center of the courtyard.

Rin looked up at her demon lord. He looked back at her. "Have confidence."

She nodded. "I won't let you down Sesshomaru."

"Don't let your people down. You fight for them."

"My fellow dog demons and friends," Karasaya said from the center of the courtyard. "Some of you hail from the mountains, others from the clouds, and more from the ground below. Whether you are familiar with them or not, the humans of the Western Lands have begun to show their numbers." Rin looked around to find that the demons had all stopped talking and were now watching either Karasaya or her and Sesshomaru. The rows of seats all seemed to be filled now. "A group of the humans calling themselves demon slayers allied themselves against us. I am pleased to say they are no longer a threat thanks to our lord, Sesshomaru, with aid from warriors of the mountains. It won't stop them from rising against us once again though." Karasaya began to walk around to capture the attention of all sitting there. "Many of you would prefer to wipe out the humans, but I assure you there are too many of them now, and their numbers continue to increase. Others believe that we should ally with the humans before they all turn against us. I will not tell you which way to think, but would like to present you with all the evidence before you make a decision." He turned towards the pair. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin would like to present to you a demonstration. Most of you think that humans are weak, pathetic creatures. I assure you that is far from the truth, and our Lady Rin is going to show you how dangerous a single human can be...even to a great dog demon." Karasaya gave the pair a slight bow and returned to his seat.

"Face me in the center," Sesshomaru quietly ordered. She followed him out into the courtyard. She felt nervous again as the surrounding dog demons glared and sneered at her. "Focus on me only Rin." She looked at Sesshomaru's golden eyes. They stood unmoving for a few moments until Sesshomaru unsheathed Raisaiga. The woman followed his motion and drew her two swords. She bent her knees in a ready position. She would give Sesshomaru the first attack.

The demon lord closed his eyes and stood there unmoving. His hair and boa blew softly in the wind. _He's listening for the right moment. He wants people to remember this._ Rin stood waiting patiently. She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. "I'm ready," she whispered softly.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. In a flash, he rushed at her with Raisaiga held in his right hand high above his head. Rin stood her ground and crossed her swords in front of her. She caught Raisaiga between them as he swung down at her. She grimaced as he pushed down with his strength. _Push back! Push harder!_ She used her swords and pushed Raisaiga to her left. She freed Bakusaiga and swung it at Sesshomaru. He pivoted on his left foot to dodge the attack, and his sword scraped backwards against Kiryoku. Once it was free, he swung back down at her. The woman knew her left arm wasn't enough to block the attack, so she dipped and rolled away to her right. His sword glided through nothing but air. As Rin stood up, he held up his left hand and shot out spikes of poison towards her. She spun around to dodge the attack and sent a wave of green energy from Bakusaiga at the same time. The wave went wide of Sesshomaru, and he rushed in at her. Rin barely had enough time to block as he struck close to her face. Her eyes went wide in surprise. _This time he's __**trying.**_"Faster," he growled. She clenched her teeth together and pushed back with all her strength. It was enough to make Sesshomaru take a step backwards. She kept pushing with Bakusaiga in her right hand and swung Kiryoku at his head with her left. He jumped backwards, and she crossed her blades in front of her. Swinging outwards, she sent a wave of blue and green energy towards the demon drawing power from both Bakusaiga and Kiryoku. Sesshomaru jumped up to dodge the wave. He floated there for a moment and then charged back towards her. Rin jumped to the left with all of her might and speed. She moved out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru charged passed her, and Rin swung at his back. She heard the clang of Bakusaiga hitting his back armor plate. The woman paused as Sesshomaru turned around in surprise. He narrowed his eyes. "Dragon Strike."

Rin felt her eyes open wide in surprise. _He's doing that here?_ Sesshomaru raised his blade and struck the ground. Lightening began to surge down from the sky. She winced as a stray bolt grazed her arm. She frowned at the pain and ran at the demon at full speed to escape the lightening storm. He blocked as she swung at his midsection. She hit his sword hard enough to make him tip backwards though. Rin sank lower as he altered his footing. _Use my flexibility..._ She lowered into a crouch and moved to her left as she let Raisaiga go and simultaneously struck at Sesshomaru's legs with Kiryoku. He jumped up and over her spinning in midair to land facing her back, and Rin didn't know where exactly he was behind her. _Jump higher..._ The woman pushed off of the ground with all of her strength. She gasped as she saw Raisaiga strike the air right where she would have been. She spun in midair to find she wouldn't have enough room to land in front of Sesshomaru. With a speed she didn't know she had, she swung both of her swords down towards his shoulders. The demon lord jumped backwards away from her attack, but Rin felt the Bakusaiga scrape his left arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru froze as Rin landed in front of him. The scared look on her face confirmed what he was feeling. She had hit him with Bakusaiga. "Sesshomaru!" she breathed. The woman dropped her swords and ran towards him. She grabbed at his left arm and pushed his sleeve up. He caught sight of the damage the sword had done. The small scratch was spreading down his arm eating away the flesh in a green cascade of power. Sesshomaru thrust Raisaiga into the ground. He pushed Rin back and pushed his shirt sleeve down. Grasping the cuff, he pulled, and the sleeve completely tore off away from the rest of his shirt. _I have to do something quick before I lose this arm again. _ He moved his right hand to his arm, extended his fingernail into his poison whip, and began to cut away at the infected flesh. Rin turned away and covered her eyes with her hands. There was minimum blood and the wound stopped spreading. After a moment, he felt it begin to heal itself. He showed no emotion on his face. It still stung, but he could deal with the pain. He looked back to Rin. She hadn't turned back to face him.

"It will heal," he said.

The woman turned back around to look at his arm. He could smell the tears accumulating in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Rin," he said sternly. He took a step towards her so his face was inches away from hers. "This is better, but I'm expecting more out of you." He gave her a small smile, and her eyes widened in surprise. He let the smile fall from his face as he took a step back. "Pick up your swords and defend yourself!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's going on? What did she do?"

Karasaya stood up from his seat. "She hit him with the Bakusaiga," he responded to the queen mother. He noticed that some of the dog demons sitting nearby looked up at him.

"And what does that mean? Speak plainly Karasaya!"

"Bakusaiga is Rin's sword," he responded speaking loudly enough so those in the close vicinity would hear. He glared down at Jaken as the little toad opened his mouth to speak. He shrunk back down at Karasaya's glare. "When Bakusaiga strikes a demon, the wound is unable to heal. Not only that, but the wound will continue to spread until it engulfs the demon's entire body."

"And she's dueling my son with THAT?"

Karasaya looked down at her. "She came to prove her strength. Why wouldn't she use her most powerful weapon?"

The demoness looked out in the courtyard. "Takahiro was right. She is more powerful than I thought a human could be."

He nodded and looked back out at the dueling pair. It seemed like Sesshomaru had taken care of his injury. He picked up his sword which had been stuck into the ground and charged at Rin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin didn't have time to do anything. She dropped to the ground in a crouch as Sesshomaru's strike swung above her. She then somersaulted away towards her swords. The woman grabbed Bakusaiga with her right and wiped the tears away from her eyes with her left. She looked up to find Sesshomaru's sword swinging down at her. She fell backwards to lay flat and blocked with Bakusaiga. He pushed down with all of strength, so Rin had to use both hands to hold her sword up. She narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru and let go of her sword with her left hand. Raisaiga sank into her right shoulder since she didn't have enough force to push Sesshomaru back. She bit her lip at the pain in her shoulder and grabbed Kiryoku with her left hand. The woman wildly swung it a Sesshomaru's face. He retreated from the attack and moved backwards. Kiryoku missed his nose by a hair width. Rin rolled away from him. _It hurts!_ She climbed to her feet and held up Kiryoku in her left hand. Sesshomaru didn't attack. She could see the concern in his eyes. _Can he feel Bakusaiga healing me?_ The pain from her shoulder wound subsided after a moment, and she swung Bakusaiga towards him. He dodged the green-waved attack, so she charged back at him once again. Sesshomaru moved towards her, and the two hit their swords together in a loud clank. They parted and Rin swung low. He jumped up and swung down. Rin pivoted on her right foot to the left. Raisaiga narrowly missed her right shoulder. She finished her spin by striking at Sesshomaru's bare left arm with Kiryoku. The demon moved and blocked. Their swords once again crossed in front of them. She gave him a smile. "This could go on for hours."

He let out a low growl. "I'd defeat you long before that."

Rin suddenly gasped as she felt something hit her in the back. She sank to her knees in pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru looked past Rin to see Akina standing in front of the benches. She had a wicked smile on her face. The thought of ripping her face off with his bare hands crossed his mind, and he almost did just that, but Rin called out. He looked down at the woman to see a small dagger sticking out of her back. _This is an assassination attempt. _A burning anger rose up in him. _She hurt my Rin!_ He felt the power slowly drain out of him as Bakusaiga began to heal the woman. He took a deep breath and fought against the draining feeling. _I'm not about to lose consciousness here. _The demon lord decided to let his anger go and feed on it. With a great roar, he transformed into his larger form. The great white dog demon loomed over those sitting in the court yard. If he was any bigger, he wouldn't have fit. He had the pleasure of seeing fear cross the faces of many standing below him. He let out another growl and spit acid behind Rin. _That will keep Akina away from my Rin. _He watched as many of the others scattered away from the spot, but Akina held her ground.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru glanced down to see Karasaya and Isas rush out to the woman. Karasaya moved to take the dagger from her back. He could see the pain clearly in Rin's soft features.

"AKINA!" he growled.

The dog demoness glared up at him with her violet eyes. "I know that you're in love with that human Sesshomaru! She will not be the next Lady of the West! I've seen to that! I don't care if you kill me; I've done a great deed for the dog demon clan today!"

"It will take a lot more than that to kill me you bitch!" he heard Rin yell out. He looked down to see the woman was standing once again. _If she were demon, her eyes would surely be red at this moment. _He inwardly smiled. _My human is strong indeed._ The woman ran towards Akina with the Bakusaiga held high. Sesshomaru moved his left hand, now a giant paw, into her path. The woman stopped and looked up at him.

"I WARNED YOU ONCE AKINA. IF YOU TRIED TO HARM RIN AGAIN, YOU WOULD BE KILLED!" Sesshomaru transformed back into his smaller form. The draining feeling from Rin's healing had slowed down, so he knew he could maintain his composure. He shrank to stand beside the woman and looked over at her. "I will not have you be responsible for a blood war," he told her. "I will be the one to end her miserable life. A demon will kill a demon." Rin's eyes widened, and she nodded. "Give me Bakusaiga and move back away from the acid," he ordered. The woman handed him the sword and stepped back. Isas grabbed her arms and gently held her in front of him. Karasaya moved to stand in front of her to block anymore possible attacks. Sesshomaru turned away from them and headed towards Akina. He hopped over the pool of acid and landed to stand before her.

"She may not be dead yet, but a wound like that is fatal to a human," Akina said spitefully.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. "You are educating _me_ on humans? You who lives in the clouds and knows nothing about the creatures that _I_ have ruled over?" He saw fear cross Akina's eyes, and she took a step back from him. "You are a foolish pest, and I will eradicate you from my kingdom." With a quick thrust, he stuck Bakusaiga into Akina's gut. The demoness screamed as the destructive energy began to spread throughout her body. She began to fall apart, and even the mighty Sesshomaru wanted to look away. He stood his ground though showing no emotion until every trace of her was gone.

He turned and jumped back over the evaporating pool of acid. He walked to Rin and handed her the Bakusaiga. The woman took a hold of it and looked up at him. "Your wound?" he asked. He didn't feel the draining sensation anymore.

"I don't feel it," she said. He watched as she reached behind her to touch her back. "It's no longer there."

He nodded appreciating the power of the sword he had created once again. He looked around at his surrounding subjects. The courtyard stood silent. "Only a fool would consider me weak, and only an idiot would dare threaten this human," he said in loud, strong tone. He turned back to his two loyal servants. "Isas, Karasaya, return to your seats. This duel is not finished." He saw Rin look up in surprise and then she smiled. Karasaya and Isas both gave him a bow before retreating from the arena.

Rin looked down at the ground. He could hear her taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. Sesshomaru proceeded to walk around the woman, and she didn't move. He could hear her heartbeat steadying and slowly removed Raisaiga from its sheath. He inwardly smiled. He felt...pride. His body tensed with anticipation. He adored dueling with the woman. _I can't wait to mate with her...to make love to her..._

He continue to circle her. Pieces of her hair and fallen out of her hair-tie, and her outfit was dirty from rolling around on the ground. Her sweet scent had a tint of sweat to it. _This is no aristocrat; she is a warrior._ He stopped in front of her and waited. Rin slowly looked up, and Sesshomaru looked into her dark eyes. A smiled played upon her lips. "Prepare yourself demon." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm about to prove that I'm your equal." With a flash of steel, Rin swung Bakusaiga at his face. He ducked below the swing and moved to push her away with his left hand. Kiryoku came at his outstretched arm, so he grabbed the sword instead. He felt the blade cut the palm of his hand, but it wasn't a deep cut. Bakusaiga came back towards his head, and he blocked with his own sword. He kicked with his right foot knocking Rin's legs from out of under her. She fell backwards, and Sesshomaru moved to strike down at her. She dropped Kiryoku and fell back onto her left hand. She kicked up at his outstretched arm and sword. She missed but the momentum was enough for her to flip out of the way of his attack. Raisaiga struck the ground and dust flew up. Rin picked up Kiryoku and moved back to her feet. Sesshomaru pointed Raisaiga at the woman and a flash lightening flew from the blade. She didn't move. At the last minute before the attack hit her, the woman moved her right arm to cover her face, and the lightening hit her in the shoulder. She let out a cry. Sesshomaru could smell her flesh burning and her blood. Her kimono began to burn away around the wound until it smoldered out. He could clearly see the injury on her arm. _Why didn't she move! She had plenty of time to move out of the way!_ Rin stood still, and the demon suddenly felt the draining sensation once again. He watched as the burn began to shrink and heal itself. After a moment, Rin moved her arm away from her face and gave him a wicked smile. He felt his eyes open wide in shock. _She's intentionally injuring herself to drain my energy!_

Suddenly, she swung Bakusaiga at him. He barely escaped the green wave of energy by jumping away to his left. He felt weaker than he had a moment ago. It wasn't enough to make him pass out though. He was thankful for that. Rin rushed at him. Sesshomaru dropped Raisaiga and used his poison whip to make her retreat. She dropped and somersaulted below the attack towards him. She swung at his legs, and he jumped up. The woman jumped up after him and swung at his left arm. He blocked as their feet returned to the ground. She swung at him with the sword in her left hand, and he took a step backwards to dodge the attack. Rin spun on her right foot to move behind him, but Sesshomaru didn't give her the opportunity to hit him. Instead of blocking her sword, he pushed her back with all the force he could muster. Rin fell backwards and hit the ground before her sword could hit him. He swung downwards, and she blocked with Kiryoku. He was surprised she would block with her much weaker left arm. As Raisaiga knocked Kiryoku against her chest. The tip of his blade cut into her skin at her breastbone. She didn't push back, and again Sesshomaru felt Bakusaiga began to drain his energy. _Damn her! She's making me hurt her to weaken me! _She suddenly released Bakusaiga and grabbed at his right arm with her own. She pulled down causing him to lose his balance. He fell down to the ground, and Rin rolled on top of him. She pressed Bakusaiga against his throat.

The pair paused there looking at each other. Rin gave him a smile. "Stop this!" he said sternly but quietly. "Quit walking into my attacks!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I know you don't have any weaknesses Sesshomaru except one, and I intend to fully use that against you."

He let out a low growl. "Foolish. If any them catch on to what you are doing, they will know that they will be able to defeat me by hurting you. That is a risk we can't take."

"Don't let them see how weakened you are, and they'll never know." She smiled. "Push harder Sesshomaru." He narrowed his eyes angrily at the woman. "Besides," she continued, "the battle's over. I've defeated you."

"Naive." Sesshomaru quickly gathered his arms under her and pushed up on her breastplate. The woman flew backwards and hit the ground beside him. _She said to push harder. _He stood up and reclaimed his sword as she got back to her feet. She frowned at him obviously sore as her victory was stolen away from her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin frowned at him. She couldn't believe that he had escaped defeat. _So close!_ They stood there looking at each other, and Rin contemplated how to continue on. _I have to get close enough to him that he can't escape Bakusaiga. _She thought back to their duel the other day and inwardly smiled. _The tables have turned. Before, I was scared to hit him so I was hesitant. Now, he has to avoid hitting me because it will drain him of his energy._ She had to use that against him. _I will win this!_ She set her teeth together in determination and rushed towards Sesshomaru as fast as she could. He stepped to his left just before she reached him causing her to miss. Rin shifted her feet to about face. It caused her to lose her balance, but she managed to swing Bakusaiga at Sesshomaru's back before she hit the ground. She missed, and he turned to attack her. Rin rolled to her right as poison spikes flew from his hand and hit the dirt behind her. She leaned forward and swung Kiryoku at him. The blue wave of energy flew past him as he jumped over it. He flew back down towards her. She kicked up at him, but he moved back in the opposite direction to avoid it. He landed neatly a few feet away from her. Rin scrambled back to her feet to find she was standing close to the benches near where Sesshomaru's mother sat. Isas stood a few feet away from her. She looked back to Sesshomaru and tried to formulate a plan. She rushed back out towards him and swung her sword towards his left arm. He moved to block, but Rin faked and swung both of her swords towards his right arm. Sesshomaru dodged by stepping away from the attack with his quick speed. He swung down at Rin's exposed back. She blocked over her head with Bakusaiga and twisted so the sword was in front of her taking a few steps backwards at the same time. Sesshomaru let up and struck down near her legs. She jumped up and back above the sword's swing. She swung downwards with both of her swords as she landed. Sesshomaru dodged the dual waves of power flying towards him by jumping up and over. Rin moved backwards as he headed down towards her. She glanced over her shoulder to find she was only a few steps in front of Isas. As Sesshomaru swung down at her she turned and ran away from the attack. She jumped behind Isas and used him as a shield. The demon looked surprised but didn't move. Sesshomaru paused his attack and waited for her to reemerge. When she didn't, he charged towards Isas and swung at her on the left. Rin took a step to her right to dodge. The demon lord changed direction and tried to hit her again from Isas' other side. She also moved in the opposite direction to dodge. She could tell that Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. Isas didn't move though. She wondered if he thought moving would be interfering with the duel which would be considered dishonorable. She flashed Sesshomaru a smile taunting him to try to hit her again. This time, Sesshomaru pushed Isas out of the way and thrust Raisaiga at Rin. She didn't dodge, and his sword sunk into her left shoulder just above armor. She gasped at the pain and took a step backwards. She felt her feet hit the wooden bench behind her, and she fell into the seat. She felt Raisaiga release her as she fell.

"Rin!" she heard Karasaya's voice. "Stop this before you're seriously injured!" She didn't bother looking behind her. She watched Sesshomaru's face. She could see it there in his eyes. _It worked. _She winced in pain as she pushed herself up. The demon lord didn't move. He was only an arm-length away, so she was close enough to see it on his face. Bakusaiga was draining him to heal her, and Sesshomaru was having a hard time with it. If it hadn't been for the previous injuries the sword had already healed during the duel, she didn't think this would have worked, but Sesshomaru had already felt drained. She could tell by the way he was fighting. He was slower than usual, and now he was fighting to keep conscious. Rin took deep breaths as she looked at him, and she fought to keep it together herself. Bakusaiga may have been able to heal her, but she had lost a lot of blood already. _I'm sorry Sesshomaru. _The woman stood up with the energy she had left and got up onto the bench. _But I'm not going to lose this._ She jumped off of the bench at Sesshomaru. The force she hit him with sent both of them falling backwards. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she landed on Sesshomaru's spiked armor. She bounced up and began to roll off of him. _No you don't! You're not getting away!_ She dropped Kiryoku and wrapped her left hand around the spiked, metal piece of his shoulder armor that crossed his chest. She pulled him towards her holding Bakusaiga up towards him, and the pair continued to roll until Sesshomaru was above her. Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't as weakened as she thought. He held himself up with his left hand and had Raisaiga pressed against her throat. His white hair fell down over his shoulders blocking her view of the arena around her. She increased her force and pulled down on his armor while holding Bakusaiga in front of his nose. _I'm not letting him go!_ She wrapped her legs around one of his and held on. They remained there staring at each other, neither willing to admit defeat.

_She felt Tensaiga up at her ear. "At this moment you have lost."_

_Rin smiled. Sesshomaru's ear twitched as she scratched it with Kiryoku. "So have you My Lord." _

_The demon blinked and withdrew. "A draw does not end a battle."_

_Rin nodded. "Yes My Lord." _

"_So how would this battle have ended?" Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga._

_Rin followed suit and sheathed Kiryoku. "Whoever would have taken the initiative to strike first would have won even if it caused their death."_

_The demon lord nodded. "Which of us would have struck first?"_

_Rin sat down in the flowers. "A foolish question."_

_Sesshomaru sat next to her. "You call me foolish and refuse to answer?" He raised an eyebrow._

_She smiled at him. "Of course not, but I don't think either of us would attack the other."_

Rin smiled at the memory of that duel a year ago. She had improved so much since then. "Now what?" she asked quietly. She looked up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She could tell he was tired. _So am I._ She didn't let go of him though.

"You've proven yourself. Let go."

She gently shook her head mindful of the sword at her neck. "I'm not going to retreat."

"I can't get up Rin if you don't let go," Sesshomaru said matter-of-factly.

"My Lord?" Rin recognized Karasaya's voice, and Sesshomaru slowly titled his head up. Rin still couldn't see anything because of his hair. "Shall I announce a draw?"

Rin smiled and moved Bakusaiga down to Sesshomaru's exposed throat. He glared down at her without moving his head. "Yes Karasaya."

She heard Karasaya announce the battle's result. She let go of Sesshomaru. He slowly stood up and offered Rin a hand. She took it, and he pulled her up. She winced as her muscles throbbed in fatigue. She realized that the courtyard was now loud with dog demons talking to one wondered what they were saying. _Did I impress them? Do they believe that humans aren't weak now?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin sat in front of a mirror in her room and watched the demons busy around her. They had bathed her, washed her in all kinds of sweet smelling things, clothed her, and now they were busy with her hair and face.

_Will they be angry that a human has joined them for dinner? Will they be angry at Sesshomaru?_

Once Ori and Haya finally agreed on how to pin up her hair, they began to discuss what to put in it. Two other handmaidens had been sent to help them. One kept suggesting ideas that both Ori and Haya shot down, and the other began to paint Rin's face. The woman watched as she added the deep red color from her kimono to her eyelids and lips. A lighter pink was put on her cheeks.

_What did they think of the duel? Will it make them take the humans seriously or will they see us as a greater threat – one that needs to be wiped out?  
_

Ori and Haya must have agreed, because they began to put a collection of small red flowers in her hair along with a silver comb. The flowers were very similar to the ones Ori had embroidered onto her kimono.

_Will Akina's family be there? Are they mad at Sesshomaru for killing her? It looked like a very painful death – does Sesshomaru's arm hurt still?_

They had her stand up, and Ori smoothed out any wrinkles on her kimono. Haya helped guide her into her sandals. The woman reached for her swords and shoved them into her sash. "Are you really wearing those?" Ori asked with a frown. "They take away from the outfit."

The human woman smiled. "Sorry Ori, but I'm wearing them." The demoness nodded with obvious displeasure. Rin placed her hand on Bakusaiga's hilt. _Hopefully, I won't need to fight my way out of this dinner party. _She turned around and fully looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow." She looked so...different. The once-orphan girl looked like a princess. Her hair was tamed down, she had shoes on her feet, and her kimono wasn't dirty. _Earlier I proved that I was a warrior, now I must prove I can fit at Sesshomaru's side._ She didn't know what he planned to do at the dinner that night. She assumed he was announcing some plan to integrate the humans in the Western Lands. _Probably a "Don't hurt them, and I won't hurt you" policy. _She knew Sesshomaru planned on taking her as his mate after the Gathering, but she doubted _and hope_ that he wouldn't be foolish enough to announce it that night. _If killing Akina wasn't enough, that will start the mutiny. Not to mention that most will probably be mad at the fact that he invited a human to join him at dinner. _

Rin was pulled back to reality as a knock came at her door. She turned to find Ami had let herself in. "You look spectacular Rin," she said.

"You do too Ami." Karasaya's mate wore sheer light blue kimono that had a dark blue one under it. The effect made the outfit seem to flow like water. It was the same color as her blue eyes. She wore halfway up, and a variety of light blue gems were pinned into her bun on the back of her head.

"Thanks. You ready?"

"One last thing!" Ori said. The dog demoness went and pushed around items in the trunk that she had brought the outfits in. "Here it is!" She brought over a small wooden box. "I know you adore that necklace you have on Rin, but this one is a bit more elegant."

Rin took off the necklace that Sesshomaru had given her and handed it to Ori. At the same time, Ami opened the box and gave a sly smile. "How do _you_ have this?" The woman tried to see the necklace, but Ori stood in the way.

"She didn't want it after he left. I stored it thinking that one day perhaps Lord Sesshomaru would take a mate and she would like it."

Ori took the necklace out of the box and laid it on Rin's breastbone. The woman admired it as it was tied around her neck. It was a simple necklace of black beads with a large, blue-violet crescent moon centered on it. "It was Sesshomaru's mother's?"

"Yes," Ami said walking up behind her to look at her in the mirror. "His father gave it to her."

Rin fully understood what wearing the necklace meant. _Those who recognize it will know Sesshomaru is planning on taking me as his mate. _"I can't wear this."

"Of course you can," Ami said. "Besides, if Sesshomaru disagrees, you can take it off before you head to the dining hall." Rin nodded.

"Ami?" Karasaya's voice came through the door.

Ami gave Rin a mischievous smile. "Ready?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru left his room and found Karasaya in the hallway. He gave him a smile. "My Lord."

"Are they ready?"

"Ami just went in to check on Rin." He sighed. "I think getting ready for these things is even worse than going to them." Sesshomaru almost agreed. His mother's servants had insisted on helping him and had left him in a sour mood. After he chased them away, he dressed himself – something he was fully capable of and didn't need assistance with.

"Ami?" Karasaya called through Rin's door. He heard them speaking inside, but didn't try to make out the actual conversation. After a moment, the women flowed into the hallway.

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself that Ami looked very attractive as she walked out. She gave him a smile and then moved to Karasaya. He then saw Rin. _Rin..._ The woman's kimono looked like it had specially been made to match his. _No doubt that is what Ori had in mind._ It hugged her every curve in the perfect spot to make her look like a deity. He didn't miss that she was wearing her swords and was glad that she was. It made her seem more like herself. Otherwise, he would have doubted it was actually his Rin standing in front of him. The deep red color that accented her facial features made her look much older and more more regal than the girl who had grown up under his care. Her hair was pinned up, and he suppressed the urge to taste her neck. He didn't miss the necklace that hung there though. _Mother's necklace. _He took a step closer to the woman and wrapped his clawed hand around the crescent charm. "Ori had it. I can take it off if you'd like."

He looked up into her chocolate eyes. "No." He let go of the jewelry and took a step back. "No, it's...it's a good choice." _I wonder if Mother will be offended that a human is now wearing it..._

Then Rin smiled.

The demon lord stared. _We could leave now...I could let Karasaya deliver the message. _He wanted to take her home to his bed...

"It's time to go My Lord," Karasaya said. He flashed a smile and headed down the hall with Ami on his arm.

Sesshomaru offered his right hand to Rin. She took it and blushed. He couldn't help but to give her a small smile. She took his right arm and began to walk down the hallway beside him. He leaned down close to her ear. "You look...perfect," he said softly.

She gave him a smile. "Thank you. You look wonderful too My Lord." They neared the great hall, so he didn't respond.

Jaken was waiting for them and looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. "There you all are! Everyone is waiting!"

"That's a much better look for the both of you." He turned to his mother's voice. "You both were filthy earlier." He didn't respond, and Rin just smiled. "Interesting choice with the necklace." Sesshomaru searched her face wondering how she felt on it. She smiled after a moment. "It suits you." She turned away. "Jaken, announce us."

Karasaya and Ami entered the hall first. The queen mother followed escorted by Hiromasa. "Show no fear," Sesshomaru told Rin. She looked up and nodded.

Jaken announced them after a moment. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his adviser, the Lady Rin." The two of them started down the walkway towards their seats. They entered the back of the room and had to walk down a aisle towards the platform where they would be sitting. He glanced around him to gauge the response of the dog demons. Most of them bowed as protocol said that's what they should do. Others did not and stood staring at the human woman on his arm. _It does not matter. _They reached their seats to Sesshomaru's relief. He had worried about another assassination attempt on Rin's life. _They're afraid of Bakusaiga now. They saw what it did to Akina. _Sesshomaru sat down and the rest followed suit. _So it begins... _He looked down at Rin. She was doing a good job at keeping the fear off of her face, but he could hear her heart pounding.

His mother stood up. "Good evening to my fellow dog demons. I welcome you all to my home here in the clouds. It is my honor to present my son, the Lord of the Western Lands, to you this evening. Please enjoy your feast as Sesshomaru discusses plans for the dog demon clan."

"And what great plans are these?" one of the others yelled out. Sesshomaru recognized him at Jiro, one of the dog demons who resided here in his mother's estate. A few others called out.

Sesshomaru stood up and waited for them to quiet. _I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you!_ He swallowed his pride and attended to the questions of his clan. "My advisers, Karasaya and Rin, have been moving the humans in the Western Lands under my control in the past few years. Many now accept my leadership and know what it means to defy me."

"Why do you bother with the humans anyways?" "We should eradicate the human filth from our lands!" "You've grown soft Sesshomaru!"

He stood silent waiting for them to quiet again. "The humans outnumber us by far and even a small army can do damage to a demon settlement. They are not as weak as you all pretend. You would be foolish to think otherwise."

"You waste your time with the humans Sesshomaru!" He recognized the speaker as Fuyumi's father, Kenjimaru. His family sat near the front on his left.

"Be silent if you don't know what you're speaking of," a new voice entered the argument. Sesshomaru saw Takahiro standing now on the right side of the room. "You hide in your home from the humans in the Western Lands, and now you want to run away from them to the mountains. You know nothing. My warriors and I fought against the human demon slayer army. If the humans turn against us, and roam free to do as they wish, they will kill every demon left in the Western Lands one by one. I think it's only foolish if we ignore them. I agree with Lord Sesshomaru that we need to keep an eye on them and control these humans. If he feels the best way to do it is to keep them under his control, then so be it." He sat down, and the room exploded in conversation.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Rin from the corner of his eye. She looked out into the room with a look of worry on her face. _What happens here tonight will determine not only her future, but the future of the humans in the Western Lands. _He looked back out into the room. "Silence," he said quietly but forcefully. The room quieted down after a few moments. "There are more than just the dog demons in my lands. Feel free to hide elsewhere if you want to separate yourselves from the rest of my subjects."

"And what about _her_?" This time it was Fuyumi who spoke out.

"What do you want with me?" Rin said sharply. "I thought you were interested in Hiromasa." Fuyumi sat down red faced back onto her short stool. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at Rin's quick wit.

"We've heard rumors," Kenjimaru continued for his daughter. "Rumors that you intend to take that human as your mate." The room was dead silent as everyone waited for Sesshomaru to respond.

He looked down at Rin. The surprise was clear on her face. _Agreed, how dare he ask such a question..._ The demon lord looked back at Kenjimaru. "As Takahiro said, the humans need to be controlled, or for a better word, led. As there are more humans in my lands than dog demons, it only makes sense to take a human as my mate." He watched as the room exploded once more. He closed his eyes and waited.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin thought her heart would jump out of her chest. _He told them! He told them he was going to take me as his mate! What is he thinking?_ She looked out at the dog demons wide-eyed. He could have said the rumors weren't true. The woman felt the urge to hide under the table. _I'm not going to make it out of here alive!_

She saw Karasaya stand up beside her. "Silence yourselves! You should let our Lord explain before acting in such a ridiculous manner. You're like children bickering amongst yourselves."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at Karasaya's words. _Well said. I hope you are ready to control them my friend._

He reopened his eyes. Most had quieted down, so he began again. "There are fewer dog demons in my lands than any other species."

"That's your excuse for making a human your mate?"

He ignored him and continued on. "I have decided to put the concerns of the Western Lands ahead of the concerns of the dog demon clan."

"We won't stand for this!" "I call to replace Sesshomaru as our lord!"

"I know the dog demons will not follow a human," he paused to make sure he had the full attention of everyone there. "I will no longer be leading the dog demon clan."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So the "last chapter" ended up being three small chapters – so you have two more chapters to look forward to!**

**Now, now...quit throwing things at your computer. I'll try to update as soon as possible so you're all not dying of suspense. (Cliffhangers = a way to get you to come back) ;p**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! A lot of really great things to think about. See you all next time!**

**-Rachel**


	17. Rin

Now that Rin is destined to be with Sesshomaru forever, how will they convince the dog demons to accept that fact?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 17**

**Rin**

Karasaya watched as the queen mother stood up. "Good evening to my fellow dog demons. I welcome you all to my home here in the clouds. It is my honor to present my son, the Lord of the Western Lands, to you this evening. Please enjoy your feast as Sesshomaru discusses plans for the dog demon clan." She waved a hand towards the demon lord.

"And what great plans are these?" Karasaya frowned at the voice coming from the crowd of dog demons. _It's as I thought; even the dog demons no longer show respect towards Lord Sesshomaru. _He looked over at his lord. The great dog demon looked over the crowd as a few others called out. He showed no emotion on his face, but Karasaya could tell he was annoyed. He glanced over at Rin to see uncertainty slowly spreading across her face. _Neither of us know what he is planning. I'm sure she's even more worried than I am._

Sesshomaru stood up and paused before speaking in a deep, clear voice. "My advisers, Karasaya and Rin, have been moving the humans in the Western Lands under my control in the past few years. Many now accept my leadership and know what it means to defy me."

"Why do you bother with the humans anyways?" "We should eradicate the human filth from our lands!" "You've grown soft Sesshomaru!" _How dare they disrespect our lord?_

Lord Sesshomaru stood silent, waiting for them to be quiet. "The humans outnumber us by far and even a small army can do damage to a demon settlement. They are not as weak as you all pretend. You would be foolish to think otherwise."

"You waste your time with the humans Sesshomaru!," Kenjimaru called out. Karasaya narrowed his eyes. _If a mutiny begins here tonight, he will most likely be the leader._

"Be silent if you don't know what you're speaking of. You hide in your home from the humans in the Western Lands, and now you want to run away from them to the mountains. You know nothing." Karasaya raised an eyebrow as Takahiro spoke. He hadn't expected him to voice his loyalty to Sesshomaru. _Thank you Takahiro. We may avoid a civil war yet. _"My warriors and I fought against the human demon slayer army," Takahiro continued. "If the humans turn against us, and roam free to do as they wish, they will kill every demon left in the Western Lands one by one. I think it's only foolish if we ignore them. I agree with Lord Sesshomaru that we need to keep an eye on them and control these humans. If he feels the best way to do it is to keep them under his control, then so be it." He sat down. Immediately, the clan members began to loudly discuss what Takahiro had said.

"Silence," Lord Sesshomaru said sternly. They all went quiet after a few moments. "There are more than just the dog demons in my lands. Feel free to hide elsewhere if you want to separate yourselves from the rest of my subjects."

"And what about _her_?" Fuyumi, sitting beside her father, pointed a finger up at Rin.

"What do you want with me?" Rin snapped back. "I thought you were interested in Hiromasa." Fuyumi sat back down blushing furiously. Karasaya inwardly smiled at Rin's remark.

"We've heard rumors," Kenjimaru said after his daughter sat down. "Rumors that you intend to take that human as your mate." It was suddenly silent in the hall. Karasaya looked up at Sesshomaru to see the demon lord looking down at Rin. Fear crept into Karasaya's gut. _He's going to tell them...he can't tell them! Not now! This will surely push those on the fence to turn against Lord Sesshomaru._

Lord Sesshomaru turned back out to the crowd. "As Takahiro said, the humans need to be controlled, or for a better word, led. As there are more humans in my lands than dog demons, it only makes sense to take a human as my mate." Karasaya glanced around as the dog demons began to angrily speak out against what Sesshomaru had just said. He looked over at Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. The demon lord stood there with his eyes closed, and Rin looked terrified. _He has to stop this before it turns into a battle!_

Karasaya stood up. "Silence yourselves! You should let our Lord explain before acting in such a ridiculous manner. You're like children bickering amongst yourselves," he yelled. Slowly, the chatter settled.

"There are fewer dog demons in my lands than any other species," Lord Sesshomaru spoke after it had quieted down.

"That's your excuse for making a human your mate?" Kenjimaru rebutted.

"I have decided to put the concerns of the Western Lands ahead of the concerns of the dog demon clan."

"We won't stand for this!" "I call to replace Sesshomaru as our lord!"

"I know the dog demons will not follow a human," Lord Sesshomaru continued through the interruption and then paused. "I will no longer be leading the dog demon clan."

It was silent. The room seemed to completely stop in shock. Karasaya was certain that his heart had. _No, no, no...he told Rin he wasn't stepping down._

"No," Rin said quietly. The woman stood up and placed her hand on Lord Sesshomaru's arm. "No, you can't..."

Her voice brought Karasaya out of his shocked state. He stood up and turned towards the demon lord. "My Lord," he said quietly. Lord Sesshomaru looked over Rin's head at him. His face looked harder than normal. "If you step down, this clan will break out in fighting. It will destroy us."

Sesshomaru looked between Karasaya and Rin and narrowed his eyes. "Do not question me," he said coldly. "Have you so little faith in me Karasaya, and do you not trust me Rin?" Karasaya took the question like a punch to the gut. _No My Lord, I don't think you would abandon us to lead the humans...I'm idiot for even considering it. _Sesshomaru turned back out towards the clan as they began to talk again. Karasaya sat back down, and Rin slowly did the same. "The dog demon clan will be lead by another, and this new lord will answer to me as you are a clan of the Western Lands. If you don't like the idea of me taking a human as my mate, you can leave my lands," he said coldly. Karasaya narrowed his eyes. _A new leader? He can't possibly be thinking of his mother and Hiromasa!_

"My Lady!" Kenjimaru called. "You can't possibly agree with this course of action!"

Sesshomaru's mother frowned down at him. She stood up and narrowed her eyes. "The Western Lands have belonged to the dog demons for centuries. My son is willing to do what he must to preserve his lands and is willing to allow another to lead the dog demons under him. I think it is a wise decision."

"And who is this new leader? You?"

The Lady of the West tipped her nose up. "I have no desire to lead the dog demons myself. I am the Lady of the Western Lands and will continue to aid my son whenever he desires the help." She looked to her left. "I'm also _not_ taking Hiromasa to be my mate. As Sesshomaru has taken this course of action, you are no longer necessary." Hiromasa looked angry, but didn't say anything in return. Karasaya thought that Hiromasa was wise for not replying to the demoness.

"Then I would like to nominate myself to be considered," Kenjimaru said.

"I've already selected your next lord," Lord Sesshomaru replied. "Any who speak against him or my future mate will be executed for treason. I will not treat you any differently than the humans in my lands." Karasaya raised an eyebrow at the demon lord's choice of words.

"This is stupid!" Fuyumi yelled. "My fellow clan members, don't tell me you're going to stand by and agree to let Sesshomaru take a human as his mate! This is a disgrace to our clan! He's just like his father!"

"No," Sesshomaru's mother bit out. Karasaya's eyes widened as he realized the lady's eyes were a tint of red. She was very angry. "He is not! My mate tried to please you all, and it resulted in his death. He took me as his mate and gave me a full-blooded heir. He did his duty for the clan, but never loved it. Not like he loved that human woman. And he had to lie to us all to hide it. If I forced my son to take one such as you Fuyumi to be his mate, he would hate you until the day he died." She frowned, and her eyes began to return to their normal color. "No, my son is the most powerful demon on the island and understands what is necessary to preserve the Western Lands." She looked at Rin and then back to Fuyumi. "Besides, he loves that human because she is far superior to you Fuyumi. Why would I force him to chose an inferior mate?"

"She's human! A mortal! How _dare_ you say I'm inferior?"

"Rin is immortal and much stronger than you'd ever be," Sesshomaru said shortly.

"What?" Fuyumi asked angrily.

"Rin is immortal," Sesshomaru repeated louder this time.

"How? That's impossible."

"Do you doubt Lord Sesshomaru's power?" Rin yelled angrily. She stood up. "I'm made immortal by his power to rule over the Western Lands beside him..." She paused. "...forever," she quietly finished. The woman sat down looking paler than she had a moment before.

"Rin?" Ami asked over Karasaya. "Are you alright?"

The human woman nodded. "It's just...forever."

Karasaya smiled. "And we'll follow you forever My Lady." He stood up deciding to add to the conversation. "Kenjimaru, I'd request that you and your family silence yourselves. I will not tolerate your disrespect to our lord much longer. If the Western Lands doesn't adapt to the changes it is going through, our kingdom will certainly fall. I believe our lord has made a wise decision. The dog demons will be protected by Lord Sesshomaru against any threat the humans may make, and our clan will continue to be led by a dog demon lord. You have no grounds for complaint." He suddenly realized that Lord Sesshomaru had yet to announce the new lord. He turned to him. Sesshomaru didn't look back. "That is, if you are planning to select a dog demon as leader. You've yet to announce your choice."

The room was quiet with anticipation. Karasaya waited. Lord Sesshomaru stood there looking across the dog demons of his clan. "The qualifications for your new leader are simple and few: a strong warrior, a skilled diplomat, one who puts his subjects before himself, and one who will have a full-demon heir." The demon lord narrowed his eyes. "Do any of you disagree?" No one spoke. Karasaya assumed it was out of fear. _He's going to chose Takahiro. He is the most logical choice since he already holds the loyalty of the clan._

Sesshomaru turned to look at him. "Karasaya will be the new Lord of the Dog Demons."

Rin let out the breath she had been holding and smiled. She turned to Karasaya. He stood there like an idiot with a dumbfounded expression on his face. She couldn't help but to smile. _So this is why Sesshomaru hid it from us. He didn't want Karasaya to know and knew that I wouldn't be able to keep the secret from him._

Ami spoke first. "You mean it Sesshomaru?" Her blue eyes reflected her surprise.

Sesshomaru nodded. "There isn't a better choice."

"Congratulations!" Rin threw her arms around her demon friend and gave him a hug. _This is probably far from proper..._ Karasaya broke free from the trance he had been in and looked down at her.

"Thank you Rin – My Lady." The woman let go of him and moved around him to Ami. She gave the demoness a similar hug.

"Understand Karasaya," Sesshomaru said from behind her. "That I do not care for this. I would have preferred you to remain as my adviser."

Rin turned around to look at the them. "Then why choose me My Lord? Why not Takahiro?" Karasaya asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You question my decision?"

Karasaya smiled. "This time, yes."

The demon lord raised an eyebrow. "You were always the best choice, friend. I didn't consider this solution until you had taken Ami to be your mate though. I couldn't guarantee the clan that you'd have a full-demon heir until you had taken a demon to be your mate."

"Then why not order him to take a demon mate?" Ami asked.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin and then answered Ami. "Don't say such stupid things." Rin smiled. _He wouldn't make Karasaya do what his mother almost forced him to do._

"Well, I thank you My Lord and accept. I regret no longer being your adviser but am pleased to still serve under you," Karasaya said.

Sesshomaru gave him a short nod. "Then address your subjects, Lord of the Dog Demons."

Rin returned to her seat and smiled up at Sesshomaru. He was looking back down at her, and she could see..._happiness?_...in his eyes. _Well, this is rare._ She saw Karasaya take Ami's hand, and they turned back to the clan members. She looked out at the dog demons. Most stood there silent. She figured they were still digesting the changes that were happening. "My fellow dog demons-," Karasaya started.

"I will not bow to the likes of you!" Kenjimaru yelled. He turned around and addressed the others. "Before this gets any worse, it's time for new leadership over this clan. We will eradicate these humans and take back our lands!"

"This is treason Kenjimaru," Isas spoke up. Rin looked down the table to her left. The warrior pushed his mask up onto his head and moved out of the corner he had been standing in. "I will be forced to kill you if you plan on starting a mutiny."

"You and what army? I have far more supporters than Sesshomaru does."

"You'd be surprised Kenjimaru." Takahiro and the group he had first come to the castle with stood up. Some held their weapons, others held up their claws. "Many of us remain loyal to Lord Sesshomaru."

"You threaten me Kenjimaru?" Sesshomaru asked. The demon lord walked around the table to stand beside Isas.

"You can't defeat us all Sesshomaru," the demon sneered back. Rin frowned. _This is about to turn into a civil war._

"And can you defeat a single human Kenjimaru?" She yelled. She was greeted by Sesshomaru's angry glare as she walked around to stand beside him. _If Sesshomaru doesn't scare him, maybe Bakusaiga will...he saw what it did to Akina earlier._

"Don't make me laugh pest."

The woman took Bakusaiga from her sash. "Then challenge me."

"Step down Rin," Sesshomaru said sharply from behind her.

"Stop this!" Karasaya rushed around to stand between Rin and Kenjimaru. "No one needs to die today. Not humans, not demons."

She looked over to her friend. He was turned towards Kenjimaru. "Karasaya," she said. He looked over her shoulder at her. "I _will_ protect Sesshomaru."

She felt a hand grab her elbow and pull her backwards. "That is not necessary," Sesshomaru said bitterly into her ear. She looked up at him to see anger in his eyes. _Am I embarrassing him or is he trying to protect me?_

"You've already proven your strength once today, My Lady," Isas said loud enough that the entire clan could hear. "And Lord Sesshomaru has proven the power of your sword. Every demon in this room understands that they should fear you. With time, I hope they learn to respect you as I do. If anyone needs to dirty their hands with this though, it doesn't need to be you My Lady. You're not the only one willing to protect our lord." Rin was taken aback by his words. The demon warrior walked up beside Karasaya who was still standing in front of Kenjimaru. "As for you Kenjimaru, you dishonor your family by planning a mutiny against our lord."

"Even if it's necessary?" Kenjimaru snapped.

"Why would it be necessary?" Takahiro called from across the room. "Lord Sesshomaru has selected a strong _immortal_ female as his mate."

"It's a dishonor to our clan!" Rin frowned at Kenjimaru's words. _There will never be a peace...will there? _She inwardly frowned.

"Why?" Karasaya asked.

Kenjimaru frowned. "She's human!" Fuyumi yelled.

"So are many of my allies," Karasaya said. "The humans down there are strong, clever creatures. They may be a weaker species, but they make up for it in their ingenuity. And _their_ loyalty knows no bounds. They live short lives, Kenjimaru, and do a magnificent amount of great things in that time. I don't see them as pests in the Western Lands. I see them as assets. Who knows what we could accomplish together?" The room was silent for a moment.

"Human," one of the other dog demons called out. Rin realized she was being addressed. She found the owner of the voice standing further back in the room. It looked to be an older dog demon. "Lord Karasaya is trying to convince us to give your kind a chance. As you can imagine, most of us are many decades old and haven't yet been convinced that you humans are as wonderful as he claims. _You_ stand here before us now though. Represent your kind."

The woman blinked. _Represent my kind?_ "What is it that you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Tell us why," another voice called out. This one belonged to a demoness standing to her right. "Why would Lord Sesshomaru choose a human mate over all the females of our clan? Especially considering that it was general knowledge that he hated all humans more than any of us did." The question surprised her. Rin glanced over at Sesshomaru. He didn't look pleased, but he gave her a nod to answer.

Rin turned back to the demoness. "I assume Sesshomaru thought of humans like many humans think of demons. Humans fight in armies against the demons who threaten them, but worship and build shrines for the demons who protect them. Likewise, Sesshomaru only knew the human woman that his father left him for. Of course he'd hate humans based on that, but I guess I changed that impression for him." She paused and looked around the room. _They actually seem interested in what I have to say._ No one spoke, so she continued. "I was a child and didn't have much when we first met. I found Sesshomaru one day in the woods. He'd been injured in battle, so I thought I'd try to help him. I offered him all the food I had and even stole more for him. He didn't want it, or need it of course, but I still tried to help. Maybe I convinced him that all humans weren't vermin."

"This woman is only two decades old," Karasaya chimed in. "She's an accomplished diplomat and a skilled fighter for someone so young. Not to mention that most of the humans in the Western Lands are loyal to her." Rin raised an eyebrow. _That's a bit of a stretch Karasaya._

"And so are many of the dog demons," Takahiro interrupted. "I've fought along side the Lady Rin. Many of us owe her our lives."

"And why do you protect the demons?" the same demoness as before asked.

Rin frowned. "Because you deserve to be protected too. You're not so different from us humans really. Well, you're a lot stronger and immortal, but other than that, you try to live the most fulfilling life you can...just like the humans do. What reason do we need to fight with each other? Besides, _I _follow Lord Sesshomaru. It is my duty to serve any who are loyal to him, dog demon, human, or otherwise."

"Humans are very compassionate creatures," Karasaya said. "If you show them kindness, they return it tenfold. It is the same if you are aggressive towards them. I see no reason as to why we should spend our time trying to wipe them out. Let them live among the demons in the Western Lands. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin will make sure they aren't a threat to the dog demons in any way. That will allow our clan to grow and prosper." He turned back to Kenjimaru. "If you want to start your own personal war against the humans go ahead, but I won't come to your aid when they are on the verge of destroying you."

"This is all ridiculous," Kenjimaru said angrily. "I have no interest in remaining a part of this idiotic clan. I'm leaving these lands. Any who agree with me are free to join me!" The demon grabbed his daughter's arm and began to walk away. The rest of those at his table followed him out the doors of the hall. Rin noticed that a few of the other dog demons from around the room also stood up and exited. For the most part, the majority stayed.

Karasaya sighed. "At least we stopped this from turning into a full battle." Isas nodded beside him and slid his mask back down over his face.

"I think this conversation was enough for one night." Rin turned around to see the queen mother standing behind the table still. "I'm assuming that Lord Karasaya will be addressing the clan for the rest of the gathering?" she called out from her seat. Sesshomaru gave her a nod. "Then we will recess until tomorrow morning." She clapped her hands together, and immediately the dog demons in the room began to stir and exit.

Rin felt her shoulders sag. _What a night._ "That was interesting."

"Interesting is hardly the word I'd use," Karasaya replied. Ami walked up to stand at his left side. "I have to admit, as frustrated as I was that I was preparing for the Gathering instead of you, My Lord , I see now why you had me make all the decisions myself. Now, _I_ have to be responsible for all the complaints of the dog demons."

Rin laughed. "You'll do a wonderful job Karasaya. You too Ami! After all, you two have been training for this job most of your lives."

Ami smiled. "Lady Ami of the Dog Demons. That has a nice ring to it."

"There isn't one who'd do a better job than you my dear," Karasaya said with a smile.

Sesshomaru's mother walked up to the group at that moment. "Are you staying my son? I've dealt with Karasaya long enough to know that he sometimes opens his mouth when he shouldn't. I'm not sure if it's the best idea to leave him alone."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "It is up to Karasaya to watch his own tongue, and I will not be staying. I've had enough of this Gathering already."

A sly smile crossed Karasaya's face. "Understandable My Lord. Besides, I'm assuming you have other matters to take care of."

"It is none of your concern."

Rin narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what Karasaya was talking about. Suddenly Ami wrapped her in a hug. "Have fun Rin! We'll see you after the Gathering."

"You're coming back to the castle?" the woman asked.

"I'm assuming we'll be moving to the mountain sanctuary since most of the dog demons are residing there," Karasaya said, "but we'll stop back at the Western Castle to collect our belongings."

Rin nodded. Ami let go of her and winked. "Don't worry. You'll have the castle to yourselves for two weeks." Suddenly, it hit Rin what they were talking about.

"Are you ready to go Rin?" Sesshomaru asked from beside her. The woman nodded unable to speak. _So, tonight? The two of us are going back to the castle alone? _Sesshomaru took Rin's arm. "Mother, do me a favor and keep Jaken busy for the rest of the Gathering."

The lady smiled. "Of course."

The demon lord walked from the room, and Rin walked beside him. She felt the butterflies returning to her stomach. Sesshomaru paused in front of her room. "I will wait for you as you collect your things." The woman nodded and entered her room.

"Rin dear, are you alright? You look upset." Ori said as she entered.

The woman nodded. "I'm going back to the castle tonight, so I need to take my belongings back home with me." Ori and Haya exchanged glances and both immediately began talking. They helped Rin collect a few personal items and assured her that they would take the rest back with them when returned from the Gathering. Ori busied herself with fixing any of Rin's hair that had fallen out of place while Haya put her things in a satchel.

"Well, hurry My Lady," Ori said with a smile. "You don't want to keep our lord waiting."

Rin blushed. "Um, thank you...for your help." Ori and Haya both smiled and said their farewells. After a few minutes, the woman walked back out into the hallway. Sesshomaru was there waiting. "I'm ready," she said. He gave her a nod and led her out into the courtyard. AhUn was waiting for them. The demon helped her onto the dragon mount and sat behind her. AhUn took off back towards the castle.

_Just settle down..._ Rin tried to calm herself. She had been waiting for this for so long, that she wasn't sure why she was so nervous. _I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate. I should be happy, not terrified!_ It was a short trip back to the castle, and Sesshomaru led AhUn to the garden. As they landed, Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. "Come to my quarters when you are ready." Rin bit her lower lip and nodded. She dismounted AhUn before Sesshomaru could help her and rushed off to her bedroom.

The woman sat down in front of her mirror and closed her eyes. _I'm going to be Sesshomaru's mate... _She took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection and frowned. _I don't even look like myself._ Rin began to pull all the combs and ribbons from her hair. The soft, dark tresses fell back down on to her shoulders, and she began to brush them until they laid straight. Rin titled the mirror so she could get more light from her window. It was dusk, so the light was fading, but she still had enough to see. She picked up the nearby bowl of water that Haya kept in the room and placed it in front of her. She began to wipe all the makeup off of her face. When she was finished, she moved to her wardrobe. She carefully took off the formal kimono she was wearing and hung it inside. She paused as she noticed the other white kimono that Ori had made her. _Well, here goes!_ The woman took off her undergarments, put the kimono on, and tied the sash around front. She looked in the mirror. The kimono fit her well._ That looks more like me._ She went to the satchel she had brought home with her and dug inside to find the wooden box that held her necklace. She took off the necklace that she had been wearing and placed it beside the one Sesshomaru had given her. Rin smiled at the charm and closed the box. She looked around her room and saw the scented oil that Kagome had given her the last year. She sprayed a bit on remembering Sesshomaru's fondness of the scent. With one final look in the mirror, she nodded. _I'm about to become the Lady of the Western Lands. I wonder if Sesshomaru is terrified as I am! Probably not..._ The woman began to walk out of her room and paused. She made a last minute decision to take her swords with her and shoved them into the sash of her kimono. With one last deep breath, she left towards Sesshomaru's room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After leaving AhUn in the stable, Sesshomaru returned to his quarters. He wasn't sure how long Rin would take getting ready. He had noticed that she had been nervous on the way back to the castle. Her heavy breathing and quick heart beat had been an indicator of that. He frowned. _I had hoped she would have been looking forward to tonight like I have, not terrified of it._ He looked around and lit a few candles since the sun was fading. The demon decided to take off his armor while he was waiting for the woman. He hung each piece in the wardrobe specifically designed for his armor and placed his swords in the rack in the same wardrobe. He took of his black boots and put them away also. Suddenly, he caught Rin's scent.

The woman didn't announce herself or knock. She silently slid into the room. Sesshomaru paused as he saw her. While he had been very attracted to her earlier in the evening, he preferred how she looked now over her appearance then. She looked like the Rin he had fallen in love with, his sweet, innocent Rin. After closing the door to his room, she stood there before him. She blushed after he continued to stare at her. "You're barefoot," she finally said. Another blush crossed her cheeks, and the woman sat down on the corner of his bed. "I've never seen you barefoot before." _She's still frightened. This isn't the way I wanted it to be._

"Your swords," Sesshomaru said slightly amused that she had brought her weapons with her. Rin looked up at him. "You can place them in here." The woman hesitantly got up and walked over to him. He watched as she pulled Kiryoku and Bakusaiga from her sash and placed them beneath Raisaiga and Tensaiga on the rack. She took a step back as he closed the door. He reached around her and opened the wardrobe she was standing in front of. She took another step back to get out of his way, but was still within arm's length of him. Sesshomaru took of his shirt and put it in the wardrobe.

"Your arm..." Rin stepped in front of him and put her hands on either side of the wound Bakusaiga had given him earlier in the day. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru."

The woman stood in front of him faced away. He moved his wounded left arm so she had to step directly in front of him. He felt her soft hair on his chest. "It will heal," he said softly into her ear. He wrapped his right arm in front of her and buried his nose into her hair. She seemed to tense for a moment but then leaned back into him. He took a deep breath of her scent. It was like wildflowers and...human. The demon lord closed his eyes. _Human. _Doubts returned to his mind, but he pushed them away._ I already have decided; there's no reason to change my mind..._ Yet, something was still bothering him. He had changed everything in his life to make sure this human woman would be able to stay with him. Why should he have any doubts about taking her as his mate? It wasn't if he cared about the opinions of his clan members who disagreed with it; even his mother had consented. _It's Father._ The realization hit him hard. _I hated Father for what he had done. I hated Inuyasha for being a half-breed. How can I now go down the same path? _He pulled the woman closer against him. _But I love her, and I've learned much since then. Would he forgive me?_ Yes, he knew both his father and Inuyasha would have nothing but acceptance and approval for taking Rin as his mate. _Then it's me forgiving myself... _He opened his eyes. _I can't take her as my mate, not with these doubts _It would be unfair to the woman who had shown him nothing but love. Sesshomaru felt torn. _Curse these damn emotions. _He paused as he felt her move her fingers over the wound and then down the pink stripe on his left arm . He thought back to what Karasaya had said earlier that evening.

"_Humans are very compassionate creatures," Karasaya had said. "If you show them kindness, they return it tenfold."_

Sesshomaru reflected on that for a moment. _Rin may be human...but would I ever be happy with anyone else? _So, he had to chose between pride and happiness.

"Does it hurt?" Rin softly asked.

He blinked. "What?"

She looked over her shoulder up at him. "Does your arm hurt?"

"No. It will be completely healed by morning."

The woman nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. We were dueling; some injuries are to be expected."

A soft laugh escaped her, and he could feel it move through her whole body. "Though, I bet you didn't expect to ever be injured by a human."

He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. _Pride and happiness? _He had been very proud of the woman after their duel earlier in the day. He had been proud when the beauty had taken his arm and walked beside him at dinner. _If I didn't take her as my mate, what would I be proud of? The fact that I __**didn't**__ take this human as my mate? I would be a fool to let such a gem escape me. And of her, I am immensely proud. This woman has proven herself time and again. Why should I care if she's human?_ But he did. He had told her he didn't, but when the moment was finally there...

Rin turned around in his arms. He pulled his head back and watched her. She didn't look up at him, but stared into his chest. He watched as her dark eyes moved to look him over. Gently, she moved her hands over the muscles there. It felt like fire under her touch. "To think, all of this protected me all of those years," she said softly. She moved her right hand down his left arm. "And you regrew your arm...so much power."

Sesshomaru knew her well enough to know that she was rambling because she was nervous. He could hear her quick heartbeat. "Rin..." The woman looked up into his eyes. He saw his feelings of confusion reflected there in her eyes..

"Sesshomaru," she frowned. "What is it?" She traced a finger down the side of his face. "This look is new..." she whispered.

"Uncertainty." He had always been honest with her, even when she was a child. He had always brushed Jaken's questions off with a general answer, but he had always answered Rin's. He had enjoyed the adoration in her eyes when he told her of the great evils he had defeated. He had always been honest, and he wouldn't change that now.

"About me?" she asked softly. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

He lowered his head so his face was inches from hers. "No Rin." He moved his hands to hold her face. "I love you and want to take you as my mate, yet I am uncertain on how to rid myself of old prejudices."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm assuming you mean against humans?" She frowned when Sesshomaru nodded. "You mean after all this, all we've been through, you're having doubts?" She said that last word like it was painful to her. Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond. "But, you've managed to find a place for me here, made me immortal. You said yourself that a human should lead the humans in your lands!" She closed her eyes and looked down. "What is it that you really want Sesshomaru?," she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse, and he caught the scent of tears collecting behind her eyelids.

A memory of his father flashed through Sesshomaru's mind at her words. _Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power my son?_ "The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest..." he said softly answering her the same way he had answered when his father had asked. It was true, that goal had not changed for him.

"And you're afraid that having a human as your mate would interfere with that?" She opened her eyes and looked back up at him. "You've made me strong, made me immortal, found a way to lead your human subjects. Why would I be in the way of you creating your empire?"

_Do you have someone to protect?_ Sesshomaru blinked as his father's voice echoed through his head. The woman was right. As usual, she was right. _I am made stronger by protecting her. Taking a human as my mate would only make me stronger, and she is strong enough to be a great leader beside me. Father knew that to build my empire...I needed a human woman. _"I thought I would have to choose between my pride and my happiness," he admitted to her in a soft tone. "You are right. I should have nothing but pride for taking you as my mate. I could not find another who would perfectly fill the role as you do."

The woman's face brightened, and the sorrow there was replaced by a bright smile. The demon lord felt something stir within him at the smile. "You're proud of me?" Sesshomaru gave her a small smile and a nod. He moved his arms and held her around her midsection. He felt her small frame tremble beneath his hands. The demon pulled her close against him and rested his forehead on hers. _What is holding me back? _He looked into her dark chocolate eyes. The woman looked back at him and frowned after a few minutes. "That's not enough though is it?" She pushed him back and took a step away from him. "You said you didn't care that I was human!" Rin said shaking. He could hear the frustration creeping into her voice. "You said before that being your mate was an earned position, and you said that I had earned it! Considering I'm _human_ and I earned it, doesn't that put me above any demoness?"

Sesshomaru reached out for her. He placed a hand on each side of her face and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her deeply. He savored the taste of every corner of her mouth and pressed harder. Rin pulled back after a moment and took a deep breath. "We agree now," Sesshomaru said, "that being mates is not only the optimal way to rule the Western Lands, but it is also a decision that neither one of us will regret."

Rin nodded. "And...and that this is because we love each other regardless of who's human or demon." Sesshomaru nodded. The woman pushed herself against him and placed her hands on his bare chest. The demon lord moved his hands to her hips. Her eyes looked up into his with a fierce determination. "I told you I wouldn't be your mate until you made me immortal and found a way from me to be accepted. You did both." She smiled. "Somehow, you did both." He could smell the salty tears that were accumulating in the corners of her eyes. "So, how can I prove to you Sesshomaru that I love you, so you no longer have any doubts about taking me as your mate?"

He inwardly frowned. _This was never about me doubting you Rin. Yet..._ He closed his eyes and lowered his head in thought. Sesshomaru turned it over in his head. _She loves me._ Never had he allowed someone to get close, not since his father gave birth to a second son – _because Mother and I weren't enough for him..._ But it wasn't the truth. His father had loved him. Centuries after his old man was gone, he had finally realized that with Inuyasha's help. _He set us up time and again to walk the paths he had intended for us...mine involved a human._ His thoughts turned back to Rin. _Did he know I would be happiest with a human...a creature who returns love tenfold? And this woman, my Rin, has never shown anything but devotion to me. Do I care for my so-called pride over her? _Sesshomaru reopened his eyes. "Promise you'll never leave."

Rin's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"I've always left the choice up to you whether to follow me or not. Promise me you'll never leave."

The woman moved her hands across his face and buried them into the hair behind his ears. She smiled. "Never. I'll never leave you. I promise." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. _Together we'll rule over my empire. She is the perfect choice for my mate._

"Rin," he said softly against her lips. The woman pulled back to look up at him. "I have no doubts." She smiled and pressed her lips back against his. Sesshomaru finally pushed old memories and feelings behind. He focused on the woman in front of him. He held her close against him wrapping his arms around her back. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. The demon moved his hands down her back to her hips and picked her up against him. The woman let out a small gasp as her feet left the ground, but then laughed into his lips. Sesshomaru moved his hands further down her body so he was holding her up by her upper thighs. Her legs pushed against his sides. Rin's body was warm against him. _How could I ever have had doubts?...I **want** this woman. _

Sesshomaru moved towards his bed and lowered Rin onto it. He moved above her, and the woman smiled as she pushed his white hair out of her face. He gazed down at her as she smiled up at him. _She's beautiful._ The demon lord leaned down. "Rin..." He kissed her lips and then the side of her neck. "Companion, will you be my mate?"

Rin nodded. "Forever..." she whispered. Sesshomaru continued to kiss her down her neck and down to her breast bone. He felt her tremble beneath him. The demon propped himself up to look at her. She was taking deep breaths and had her eyes closed. He paused at the sight of her and felt a hunger stir within him. _No doubts...I have to have her... _He pressed his mouth down on hers and ran his hands up her sides. He paused as his thumbs moved over her breasts. Her heart was pounding beneath his hands.

"Are you afraid?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes, and he stared into the deep brown orbs. "No," she said faintly, "I trust you." A smile played across her full lips. "I – I want this. I want you Sesshomaru." Suddenly, she pushed herself up into him. Sesshomaru's lips didn't leave hers as she moved under him up into a kneeling position. He held her up by her shoulders and moved to kiss her neck. He felt a chill run up his spine as the woman placed a kiss on his ear. He moved his hands down her arms taking her kimono with the movement. He looked over her body and decided that in the centuries he'd lived, he'd never beheld such beauty.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**...one more chapter after this. :)  
**


	18. Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

**Chapter 18**

**Forever**

_Sesshomaru moved like lightening out of the Western Castle. Karasaya had told him moments earlier that his father had returned from his battle with Ryuukatsusei and was wounded. He had left moments after returning to the castle though. The demon lord was expecting the birth of his second son and was heading towards the human village. Sesshomaru wasn't about to let the half-demon child come back with his father to their home. It would be nothing less than a disgrace to his father. _I will defeat him to save his honor. The clan won't know about the half-breed. Mother and I will continue to rule the Western Lands ourselves._ Only a few knew about his father's affair with the human; unfortunately Ami had found out also. When she had learned of Sesshomaru's intent to stop his father, she had angrily disagreed with him. _It is of no concern. I can always find another to be my mate. _He rushed towards the coast and the scent of his father's blood. He paused as he saw the great dog demon standing there. The wind and waves couldn't dampen the strong scent of blood. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _It is worse than Karasaya said. I do not need to attempt to stop him. If he continues in this state, the humans will easily be able to defeat him._ Sesshomaru watched as his father's blood dripped down his arm and blemished the white snow. "Father, do you insist on going?"_

"_Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?"_

_The young demon thought about it for a split second. It no longer seemed necessary to fight him, but he wouldn't allow his father to leave without handing down his weapons. "I will not stand in your way; however, before you go, you must entrust the swords, So'unga and Tetsuaiga,_ _to me."_

"_And if I refuse, will you kill me? Your own father?" Sesshomaru didn't move; he was unsure how to answer. Apparently, his father knew him better than he thought. "Heh, do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"_

"_The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me."_

"_Supreme conquest... Tell me Sesshomaru; have you someone to protect?"_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Protect?" He didn't understand why his father would ask such a question. _Is he trying to make me understand why he must go? To betray his clan to protect the one he loves? Ridiculous. _"The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such." He waited for his father to respond, but the dog demon transformed into his true form with a great howl. Sesshomaru watched as his father headed towards the human village to the north. "Why would I have any reason to waste me time protecting someone? Ridiculous!"_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He ran his hand through his hair as he realized it was once again the same memory playing through his dreams. The same dream had been haunting him for days, and he was tiring of it. He looked down to his right to find his mate laying on her stomach still sound asleep . The sun wouldn't be up for a few hours, and she would sleep until then. The demon inwardly sighed. _If it weren't for her, I most likely wouldn't have this memory replaying in my mind._ He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her exposed back. He inhaled her sweet scent and smiled. Dreaming was a small price to pay in order to share his bed with the beauty. Now, after nearly three months of being together, he was finally getting used to his new lifestyle. After their first few nights together, he realized that Rin's fears had been correct; he didn't know his own strength. The human woman was sore and often bruised after their nights together. To fix this, she starting keeping Bakusaiga with her when she went to sleep. It worked, and Rin would wake the next morning healed and full of energy. The downside was that Bakusaiga using his energy would often cause Sesshomaru to feel the need to rest after making love to her...resulting in his dreams. Sometimes he had dreams about his mate. He didn't mind those dreams at all, but many times memories would play out in his mind, memories he'd rather forget. He asked his mate how she had handled dreaming all of life, but she simply replied that she usually didn't remember them when she woke up. _A favorable trait that humans have over demons, hmph._

This particular memory of his father was one of the ones he'd rather forget. He had changed his opinion of his father over the years, and that one memory reminded him of how wrong he had truly been. _I intended to kill him. Now, I've gone farther down the same path that he started on. If I'd helped him that day, perhaps he'd still be alive..._

Sesshomaru ran his finger's through Rin's thick, dark hair. _It's one thing she hasn't asked me about yet. What will she think when I tell her that I left him to die?_ The woman's newest favorite activity was to ask him endless questions about his past. _Hmm, not her favorite. _He smirked at the thought of mating with her again. The woman's _second favorite_ activity was to ask him about his past. He had centuries of history that she wanted to know about. Sesshomaru wasn't one to share stories, but he didn't mind answering any question Rin asked. He loved to see her adoration when he told her of the beasts and armies that he had defeated. One thing she hadn't asked about yet was his father's death. _Maybe she knows to leave that question alone. _He assumed that she knew what had happened, everyone in the castle did, but he had been expecting her to ask him about it – what his side of the story was. She hadn't yet though. _Perhaps I should just tell her...then I would no longer dread this._

He suddenly felt the woman shift and released her hair. Rin rolled over onto her back and looked up at him. Sesshomaru took a good look at her exposed chest. "Good morning," she said bashfully. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself, but the demon lord pushed it back down. "Hey!" She giggled and pulled the blanket up once again. The demon wrapped his left arm around her small frame and pulled her close into him. He gave her a deep kiss before releasing her.

"I hope you slept well Rin."

She smiled up at him. "Yes My Lord." She gently pushed away from him and stretched. "I'm ready for breakfast though!"

Sesshomaru leaned back and watched Rin as she climbed out of the bed. "I want to take you somewhere after you've eaten your breakfast," he said after looking her up and down.

"Where?" she asked as she slipped her nightgown on. He didn't answer. She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. "We can't be gone too long."

"We won't be."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin hiked up her kimono and stepped over the log in her path. "Where are we heading?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and continued after him. "Wait up." _It was a mistake to wear sandals!_

Her mate paused and waited for her. "There was a path through here at one time. I see the woods have grown up over the years." He took her hand and continued beside her.

"So this is a place you used to visit often?" she asked trying to get more information out of him. Again, he didn't respond.

After a few more minutes, Rin saw their destination. _The beach!_ She had been out to the ocean many times since she lived at the castle, but she had never been there with Sesshomaru. The woman smiled as they walked out onto the sand. She left her sandals behind and walked barefoot through the soft terrain. She let go of Sesshomaru's hand and continued out to the water's edge. The waves came up around her toes. She looked back to her demon to find he was staring at a nearby knoll. She wondered if he brought her out here for a reason and walked back towards him. "To answer your question, yes, I used to come here often...usually with Father. This is where he brought me as a child to learn how to use my demon powers." He looked down at her, and she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"You must miss him." The demon gave her a short nod but showed no emotion on his face.

"This is the last place I saw him alive." He looked back at the hill. Rin frowned. _Why did he want to bring me here? _She decided to wait and let him talk before asking anymore questions. After a while, he looked back down to her. "I'm sure you've heard how he died."

She nodded. "Saving Inuyasha and his mother."

The demon lord looked away. "I hated them."

"I can understand that," she said softly.

"I could have prevented his death. I chose not to," he said bitterly. Rin felt her eyes open wide in surprise. Sesshomaru fell silent.

She waited, but he didn't say anything else for a long time. "It's in the past Sesshomaru. It's too late to change anything now," she said. She put her hand on his arm.

"I want to tell you this, so you'll understand who my father was." He was quiet for a moment and then continued. "He had been injured in battle against a fierce demon known as Ryuukatsusei. When he returned to the castle, he realized it was time for Inuyasha's birth and left again immediately to save the human woman. He feared they would kill her when they learned her child was a half-demon. I followed him here." He paused. "I planned on killing him, but when I saw Father was badly injured, I decided to leave his fate up to the humans. I told him to leave me his swords, but of course he didn't. He then left to save them." He paused again. "If I had gone with him to help him, he'd still be alive."

Rin frowned. "You can't blame yourself for his death. He knew what he was getting into. You had intended to kill him but you didn't. _That_ shows your good heart."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and widened his eyes. "Hn. It's like you to see the best in me. Thank you."

"It's the truth," Rin insisted.

"Perhaps." The demon looked out across the water again. "In our last conversation, he asked why I desired power. I replied that I desired supreme conquest and I needed power to reach that goal." He paused and closed his eyes. "His last words to me were 'Have you someone to protect?'" Again, he fell silent.

"What did you say?" Rin asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, that I had no need for such." The woman frowned. She knew Sesshomaru well enough to see this memory pained him. He tried to hide it, but she could by the tightening of his face muscles and the strain of his voice. "I hated him for that. For years I hated him Rin. I thought he was trying to make me understand why he had to go. To make me see why he would risk his life for a human. I saw him as selfish and betraying his people." She saw him place his hand on Tensaiga's hilt. "I misunderstood him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was giving me advice: in order to have supreme conquest I needed someone to protect. That was where I'd find my true power. I didn't realize that was what he meant until the last decade or so as I began to run into Inuyasha. The Tetsuaiga only works when Inuyasha uses it to protect. I would not have my own powerful sword until I had someone to protect also. He left me the Tensaiga to teach me that lesson. He had our futures already planned for us years before he died. I should have thanked him for that last piece of advice, instead I cursed his name."

Rin frowned. _So now he's going to beat himself up over this...after all these years? _"If we knew everything when we were younger, we wouldn't have a need for fathers, would we?" She inwardly smiled at her demon. _Thank you for filling in after I lost mine... _She moved in front of him, and he looked down at her. "You have no reason to be angry with yourself. He taught you a lesson. If you had ignored it, _then_ you would have a reason to be angry at yourself. But you did learn the lessons he intended for you. He'd be proud of you. I'm sure of it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I've found favor with the heavens. They've granted me the perfect woman." Rin blushed under his gaze. "Thank you. I do not know why I dreaded this conversation with you."

"After all these years I've followed you around, you think this would make me leave you?" She smiled at him. "Sometimes we make mistakes, but we have to learn from them. I don't think any less of you Sesshomaru. You've done everything your father wanted you to, and I think he'd be proud of you." He gave her a small smile. "So, what was it that you wanted me to understand about your father?"

"I desire be like him Rin. He was the one with supreme power and was very knowledgeable." He took her hand. "I wanted you to know that."

The woman smiled. "I think you already are like him." She pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome walked into the dining room and sighed. "Has anyone seen Taro?" Karasaya and Inuyasha were sitting there along with a few other dog demons. There was no sign of her five year old.

"Is he in trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's going to be!" Kagome sat down with a flop into the chair next to her husband. She recognized a few of the demons around the table, but not all of them. A few gave her cold stares. She assumed it was because she was human. _Perhaps it's a bad idea to have my children running around with all of these strange demons in the castle..._

"Why? What did I do?" A small head adorned with white ears poked out from under the table. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed at the boy, but he escaped back under the wooden hiding spot.

Karasaya let out a laugh. "Your son reminds me of you Master Inuyasha."

"Unfortunately," Kagome added. "Taro, if you don't get out here-"

"I'm here Mom." The woman spun around to see the boy behind her.

She stood up out of her chair and placed her hands on her hips. "I told you to stay in your room."

"But it's boring in there, and Giko keeps coming over and bugging me!"

"I already put you in good clothes. You're not running around the castle!"

"I wasn't running around! I was looking for Uncle!"

Kagome paused as a dog demon standing in the doorway behind Taro chuckled. "It's like walking into a distant memory." She didn't recognize this dog demon either. He was older with white hair and gold eyes. She instantly saw the resemblance to her husband and brother-in-law. "Except Sesshomaru wouldn't have even come out of under the table if his mother asked."

"Master Samuru!" Karasaya stood up and gave the dog demon a bow. "It's good to see you." A few of the other dog demons also stood up and bowed.

"Likewise _Lord_ Karasaya. It's also a delight to see you again Lady Ami." The dog demon, Samuru, walked past and sat next to Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the now-silent-Taro's hand and watched. She recalled Rin mentioning a Samuru to her before. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you Master Inuyasha."

"And who are you?" the half-demon said rudely. Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"I'm Samuru, brother of the late great dog demon and...you're uncle." Kagome was dumbfounded. _Uncle?_

"Mom, can I go now?" Taro whispered to her.

"Uh, yeah. Just behave." She watched as the boy sprinted from the room. She looked back to the table to find Samuru was watching her. "I see you've selected a mate as lovely as your mother was." Kagome blushed. She heard a few of the others mumble at his comment.

"Uh," Inuyasha obviously was in shock. "Yeah."

"I'm Kagome," the woman introduced herself.

He gave her a large smile. "I've heard all about you and your family from Rin. I'm glad to have finally met you." The demon looked around the room. "Speaking of our Lord and Lady, it seems many have arrived, but they haven't."

Karasaya chuckled. "Good luck finding them. They tend to disappear for hours on end."

"Most likely working on producing an heir," Ami said with a sly smile.

"I see you wasted no time," Isas said matter-of-factly from down the table. All eyes turned to Ami and her swollen belly.

Karasaya's face turned red, and the room erupted into laughter. "If I recall, that was one of the requirements for maintaining my position," he said mock-defending himself. He gave them a large smile. "Besides, I have to keep the dog demon clan growing." He lifted his glass. "To the dog demon clan, and may we find peace along with the other clans of the Western Lands." Others in the room lifted their glasses in a toast.

Kagome smiled. _Perhaps my children are safer here among the dog demons than they'd be among the humans. Maybe Sesshomaru and Rin can bring a future to children like mine: part demon, part human... _She felt a tug on her kimono on her left side. "Mom, I'm hungry." Tsugiko stood there. Kagome smiled at the girl. She looked like a china doll in her formal kimono. _I guess a mother's work is never done..._

Rin inwardly sighed. She really didn't want to get up. She was laying across Sesshomaru with her head resting on his chest, and the afternoon sun felt wonderful. After visiting the coast that morning, they had wandered around the woods until they found themselves back in their clearing. The clearing recently had become more than just a place for the pair to duel. It was now a place for them to hide away from the castle and its other inhabitants when they wanted time alone. "We should probably head back soon."

"I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I will arrive when I choose to." Sesshomaru's voice echoed throughout his chest.

Rin smiled. "Yes My Lord." She felt his hand move down through her hair. She suspected he was hesitant to return to the castle for the same reason she was. _Today we're taking a large step into the future of the Western Lands. I wonder how many villages will come. _They had invited representatives from every tribe, every village, and every clan of the Western Lands to hear an offer from Lord Sesshomaru. He was offering benefits and protection to any who swore loyalty to him. She wondered how many humans would actually see the invitation as more than just a ploy to lure them into a demon trap. The woman silently chided herself for being so negative. _It will come with time._

"It appears that we've been discovered," Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What?" Rin sat up with a push to Sesshomaru's chest. She looked around to find what her mate was talking about, but saw nothing. She looked down at the demon and frowned to show she didn't know what he was talking about. He didn't respond and just looked up at her. _He's gorgeous. _His white hair flowed over the grass around his head, and the sun shown down on his fair skin. She leaned down to kiss him. _Whatever it was, it must have gone away..._ The woman gave her demon a passionate kiss.

"There you are Uncle! Gross!"

Rin sat up and felt her cheeks turn red. Her young nephew was standing there with his hands over his eyes. With super speed, Sesshomaru grabbed the boy around his waist and pulled him down beside him on the grass. "If you're going to be staying in my castle little one, you must learn this rule. When I'm with Rin, I'm to be left alone."

A giggle came from the same direction that Taro had. Tsugiko popped out of behind a tree and pointed at her brother, "Taro's in trouble!"

The demon lord sat up with a struggling Taro still under his arm. "Since you followed him, I'd say you are also in trouble. If you don't obey my rules, you'll be sent away," Sesshomaru said to the girl in an angry tone.

"Good going Giko!" Taro yelled from behind his uncle's arm.

The girl ran over and grabbed Rin's arm. "Aunt Rin, Uncle is being mean."

Rin flashed a smile at her mate and then looked down at her niece. "Well, he _is_ the one in charge. I think you have to do what he says."

The girl gasped. "We have to go away? But I don't want to!" Giko let go of Rin and ran to Sesshomaru. She grabbed the demon's free arm. "I like it here Uncle! Don't make us leave! I want to stay here with you!" Rin hid her smile behind her hand. Sesshomaru looked completely bewildered.

He looked up at Rin. "Hn, reminds me of you. Stubborn."

"What?" the woman yelped. The demon didn't smile, but Rin could see the laugh behind his golden eyes. "Well, if you send them away, I'll go with them," she mock-threatened.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

She gave him a large smile. "Your choice."

The demon lord looked at his niece and then his nephew. "Then you'll be issued a different punishment next time you disturb us."

"Yay! We can stay!" Taro yelled from behind Sesshomaru's arm.

"Now I'm sure your mother is looking for you," Rin said. "Let her know we'll be there shortly."

"Okay!" the children responded. Tsugiko pulled Taro out of Sesshomaru's grip and the two ran back towards the castle.

Rin looked back to her mate to see he was still watching them. She smiled. "They've grown on you, huh?" The demon looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "I...I'm sorry that I've yet to give you an heir." The woman turned away. After a moment, she saw a pair of black boots standing in front of her and looked up to find Sesshomaru's outstretched hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"In time Rin." He pulled her into his arms. Rin smiled. _That's right. I'm immortal now._ "Besides...," he gave her small smile. She lifted her eyebrows. Usually her mate only smiled when he was about to do something cruel or _try_ to be humorous. "...it is probably for the best that it isn't so easy to impregnate you...or else you'd _always_ be with child." Rin felt her face go completely red and was glad no one else was around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'll be just a few minutes." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched his mate put on a red, inner kimono. She looked over at him and gave him a knowing smile. He'd much rather stay in the room with her. "Can you let Haya in to help me?" The demon reluctantly turned away and walked out of his quarters. Haya and Ori stood outside of the door and bowed as he entered the hallway.

"Rin needs your assistance." The demon women rushed into the room and shut the door behind them. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the evening ahead. _Catering to creatures who I could destroy in a moment is not my idea of power..._ He adjusted his sash so his swords hung better. _But if I hold the humans' loyalty, I will be the first demon to do so on this scale. _

"Something on your mind, My Lord?" Sesshomaru turned towards the voice. He walked down the hall towards the library and recognized Samuru's scent. The demon sat on a seat of cushions inside of the room. "Forgive me for lounging in here without your permission."

"You always have permission to come in here." The demon lord sat across from his uncle on a similar seat.

The older dog demon smiled. "Thank you. This has always been one of my favorite places." Sesshomaru nodded. He had asked Samuru to move back to the Western Castle some time ago, but the demon had refused. He wanted to stay where he was in Shinakio.

"Feel free to come anytime Samuru."

"I will. Now, it looks like something is on your mind." Sesshomaru was silent as he organized his thoughts. "Though, you don't need to tell me if you don't wish My Lord."

"Uncle...I'd prefer if you'd address me by my name."

Samuru smiled. "Of course Sesshomaru."

The demon lord nodded. "Did Father ever tell you what he planned on doing with Inuyasha after he was born?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do he plan on bringing him back here, or did he intend on trying to keep him a secret?"

Samuru sat back in his seat and frowned. "He never specifically said what he planned, but...I suspected...he hinted at stepping down and leaving the dog demon clan in your care."

Sesshomaru frowned. "And what of the humans in the Western Lands? He must of realized I didn't care for them. I would have most likely tried to wipe them out."

"Your father had a plan for everything – always. I assume he had something planned. I unfortunately don't know what it was."

"I think it's fairly obvious now." _So what I'm doing today was what Father had planned on all along..._

His uncle chuckled. "Sometimes I think you give him more credit than he deserves. I know you've told me that you think he gave you then Tensaiga so you'd fall in love with a human woman, and so you think that he had you unifying the humans and demons in his plans too?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the question. "Sesshomaru, your father gave you the tools necessary to become a strong leader, but every decision you've made has been _your_ decision. So stop doing what you think your father would have wanted and do what _you_ think is best for the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru rolled his uncle's words around in his head. _Perhaps what I have decided to do as lord and what Father would have done are the same thing, yet why didn't he do it then? Would Father have done something differently? _"Uncle, why didn't Father ever try to unify the Western Lands?"

Samuru took a deep breath and was silent for a moment. "I don't think he had the courage. Maybe your father did want you to take this path, but I'm pretty sure that's not why you're unifying these lands. You're much stronger than he ever was, and it's because you have the determination to make these changes. You can't honestly tell me you've risked everything in order to please your late father."

"No," Sesshomaru quietly said, "it's...been an excuse." He paused. "I'm not sure if I'm doing this just to please Rin, because I want the power over the humans, or... if I believe this is the right decision for my lands..."

"It's probably a combination of all those reasons."

"Sesshomaru?" The demon lord turned to see Rin walk into the doorway. She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn to the dog demon gathering. _The same night I took her as my mate. _Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at the memory.

Samuru let out a soft chuckle. "But I can see why it may be the first reason you stated." The older demon stood up and bowed to the woman. "You look lovely My Lady.

She smiled. "Thank you. If you're ready My Lord, I think our guests are waiting."

Karasaya took one more look around the Great Hall from where he was standing at the entrance. There was quite a mix of human and demons there. He was actually surprised at the number of humans that showed up. The low tables were arranged so a dozen guests could sit around each. The result was that many humans and demons were sitting near each other. It was a good sign to Karasaya.

"You know, you're no longer Lord Sesshomaru's adviser. You should be sitting with the rest of the guests."

Karasaya turned and smiled at his friend. "And you're no longer the head of the guard, Isas, yet you're still watching for trouble."

Isas returned the smile showing off his fangs. "I think that also falls under the job duties of an adviser - making sure none of our Lord's guests kill each other." Karasaya chuckled. Isas had been given Karasaya's previous position as Lord Sesshomaru's adviser. Rin had yet to chose a second adviser. He assumed she would select a human when she finally made her decision.

"How is Nagataka doing as the new head of the guard?"

"I think he's doing fine. Yemon dislikes every decision he makes though."

Karasaya nodded. "It'll be good for him." He caught sight of Ami waving him over. "Excuse me Isas." The dog demon headed over to where his mate was sitting. He looked around the table. Takahiro and his mate Rei sat there along with a group of four humans; he recognized one as the Lady Hisako and another as her friend Kenta.

"Hello Karasaya!" Hisako said. "Samuru had picked this table out to sit at. I didn't realize I was sitting with your wife! Congratulations on the baby!"

"Thank you." He sat down next to Ami. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Lord Hoshu of Shinakio and his wife Suzume. He invited Kenta and I to come with him since we've worked with the demons before."

"I'm pleased that you've come. You've already met Ami I see. This is Takahiro and Rei. They are leaders among the dog demons."

Hisako smiled and greeted the pair. "So, Samuru has been filling me in on what has been happening with the dog demon clan. I wanted to congratulate you on your new position. It's exciting that more villages in the Western Lands are beginning to see that humans and demons can work together. I don't think Shinakio and Shouhei would do half as well as we do if it weren't for the trade between the two villages."

"I agree," Hoshu said. "The demons in Shouhei are a benefit to our village. We've never seen them as a threat."

"That's a change," Takahiro commented.

"I credit it to Samuru's guidance," Hoshu responded.

"Speaking of Samuru..." Takahiro said. Karasaya turned to find the elderly dog demon coming their way. He took a seat next to Hisako.

"I must say," he said as he adjusted his seat. "This will prove to be an interesting evening."

"Why is that?" Ami asked with a smile.

"I haven't been this excited since my brother told me he was going to allow the humans to stay in his lands. Now my nephew is going to make those humans subjects. And have you seen Rin?"

Karasaya glance at Ami with a smile. "No, old man. Has the young beauty sparked something in you?"

The old dog demon chuckled. "If Sesshomaru had decided to not select her as his mate, I definitely would have pursued her."

"Forgive me Master Samuru, but all the demons in your family have a very odd choice in women," Takahiro said.

"And there's something wrong with human women?" Kenta asked defensively. Karasaya raised an eyebrow. He suspected that the young man was pursing Hisako.

Takahiro shrugged. "Perhaps not with all human women, but _my_ experience with human women goes as far as the Lady Rin and Mistress Kagome. They are both strong-willed and stubborn. I wouldn't want to deal with that much trouble packed into one body."

Karasaya laughed. "Those traits can be found in demon women too. Look at my mate." Ami smacked him across the back of his head. The table erupted into laughter.

"I'm glad you've found such a perfect mate in me, Takahiro," Rei said with a smile. "Lady Rin has her strengths though. Besides, Sesshomaru never would have fallen in love with a woman who couldn't stand up to him."

"Speaking of our Lord and Lady," Ami said. "It's about time they showed up. I'm starving."

Karasaya turned to see Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin walk into the room. Rin had a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru, as usual, showed no emotion, but his eyes wandered around the room. Karasaya assumed he was also surprised at the turnout. The pair sat at a table at the front of the room. It was a higher table, and they sat on stools instead of on the ground. It made it easier for everyone to see them.

Karasaya looked down as Jaken plopped down beside him. "Stupid girl doesn't want me talk. I _am _chief minister after all."

The dog demon raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you gave yourself that title. Besides, she wanted to address the humans herself. Don't take it personally."

"Welcome." Karasaya turned his attention to Rin. Samuru wasn't kidding. She looked gorgeous. _No __one would think she was once an orphan girl living on a river bank. _"I'm very pleased to see you all here," the human woman continued. "Some of you I've met before, and some I haven't. I hope to know you all well before you leave."

Rin smiled. "Let me begin by giving you a history of the Western Lands. These lands have been controlled by the dog demons for centuries. There were few humans living here, and they saw the dog demons as gods. In turn, the demons guarded the humans and protected them from any danger. As the human population began to grow, many humans became afraid of the powerful creatures. Villages began to turn against their demon protectors, and distrust began to spread between the demons and the humans. More demons who saw the humans as their enemies began to move into the Western Lands, and fighting began to break out.

"The dog demons became caught up in this war and began to see the humans as vermin who were stirring up trouble in their lands. They decided to begin to cleanse their lands of the human pests, but there were some dog demons who still saw good in the humans and pushed for peace between the two races. The Great Dog Demon who passed away over two hundred years ago was one of the last who thought of the humans this way. Some of your ancestors may have left stories about him, but for the most part, he has been forgotten by the humans. The humans have struggled against the demons in these lands since then.

"The Great Dog Demon's son, Sesshomaru, left the Western Lands in search for his father's swords. He desired to have the swords' power in order to rebuild the empire that the Western Lands once was. Over the two hundred year search, Lord Sesshomaru has come to realize that the humans can be very powerful allies or very powerful enemies. As the war between the demons and humans comes to a peak, we need to stop the fighting. Our peoples _can_ co-exist together. Many have already proved that. The villages of Shinakio and Shouhei are a prime example." Karasaya looked around to see that many of the guests were whispering back and forth to each other. _Many probably don't agree with Rin's history lesson._

"I want to make this point clear." Rin stood up. "These lands belong to Lord Sesshomaru. Any who declare their loyalty to him and vow to help bring peace to these lands will be protected and welcomed to stay in the Western Lands. Any who aren't loyal to Sesshomaru are unwelcome and will not be shown any mercy if they continue to fight." The room suddenly got loud as people discussed what Rin had to say.

"That got their attention," Ami whispered from beside Karasaya. He nodded.

"And what makes Lord Sesshomaru different than any of the other demons? How do we know he can be trusted?" one of the humans called out.

Rin frowned. "Take a look at my family. I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, a human." She gestured at Inuyasha's family who were sitting at the table next to theirs. "His brother is a half-demon, his sister-in-law is human, and his niece and nephew are quarter-demons. If we don't bring peace to these lands, what kind of future will _my_ family have? This isn't just to benefit those in the Western Lands, this also is to protect us!"

"Rin..." Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit down. The woman nodded and sat down. The demon lord looked back over the crowd. "You've heard the offer. It's your choice. You've been invited to stay the next few days in my home to network among the different village leaders here. You have that time to decide whether you'd like to trust me or not." He nodded to Ine who was standing nearby. She began to usher food out to the guests.

"Well, I guess he didn't want any discussion at this moment," Hoshu said.

Karasaya nodded. "It's probably for the best. They'll be plenty of time over the next few days for them to discuss his offer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru watched as Rin moved from table to table to socialize with the guests in the room. He had remained at his table. He wasn't inclined to "visit" and wanted to keep an eye on Rin. He still had an uneasy feeling about the number of demons and humans in one room. He sat and contemplated everything that Rin had told him over the last few days. She didn't expect many to actually declare their loyalty to him. She hoped that by gathering all the villages here that they would learn to trust each other. Her goal for this evening had to been to meet the village leaders present and discover as much information about each village as she could. The woman had been hoping to find opportunities for the villages to assist each other and open trade agreements. He had to admit that it was a solid plan. She hoped with time the humans would learn to trust him and the demons would learn to respect him. Most demons already knew what he was capable of and feared him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru noticed his nephew was watching him. Kagome and Inuyasha were down visiting with Samuru, and Tsugiko was asleep on her mother's lap. The demon lord wondered why Taro sat at the table alone. The boy must have noticed he was being watched. He smiled at Sesshomaru, left his table, and then came and sat in Rin's seat. Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin and ignored the quarter-demon at his side. After a few moments, the boy finally talked, "Uncle?"

The demon lord didn't look down at him. "What is it?"

"Why are you up here all alone?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the boy. "Why were you sitting alone?"

The boy looked down at his hands. "I don't know..." His small white ears twitched. "...I guess I'm kinda waitin for ev'ryone to start fightin. I don't want be in the middle when they do."

"You don't believe the humans and demons can make it through one meal without violence?"

Taro looked back up at him and shrugged. "So why are _you_ sitting alone?"

"I'm watching over Rin."

The boy seemed to think about that for a moment. "So you think they'll fight too and hurt Aunt Rin, huh?"

The demon's eyes widened in surprise at the way the boy twisted his words. _Very perceptive of him._ "I believe we can make through the evening under Rin's guidance, but it's always wise to be cautious."

Taro nodded. "Aunt Rin's very pretty. No one should want to hurt her."

Sesshomaru felt the corner of his lip twitch with a small smile. "So what do you suggest we do to keep the humans and demons from fighting?"

"Tell them if they fight, they'll be grounded...and then you'll beat them up." The boy balled his right fist and buried into his left. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, humored by the statement. _That's what will guarantee the peace tonight...no one is foolish enough to start a battle in __**my**__ home._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It's been quite a transition, but the village is doing well," Ichiro said.

"The worst part was getting everyone to accept that Ichiro was going to be the village leader whether they liked it or not," his younger brother, Tokujiro, said.

Ichiro smiled, and Rin had to admit that he was a very attractive young man. "Many of the families of Moanna were loyal to my father. If they hadn't been, one of Father's older advisers could have easily pushed me off."

"I think it also impressed some that we went to the Demon Lord's castle and returned alive," Mizuko, his sister, said.

"I'm glad to hear that you were able to claim your position Ichiro," Rin said.

"No one would challenge him for it now," Mizuko said "Ichi has been working day and night to do anything he can to help the villagers. He's become very respected," she smiled, "and very sought after by the young women of Moanna."

"Yeah, and maybe he'll actually court one of them now that he's found out you've married Lord Sesshomaru. He had such a crush on you," Tokujiro said with a laugh.

Ichiro's face turned red, and he smacked his brother on his shoulder. Rin felt herself also blush and laughed. "Um, ignore him My Lady," Ichiro said bashfully. "I, uh...Lord Sesshomaru couldn't have found a better wife." Rin felt her cheeks warm.

"I'm sure you'll find a woman even better," she responded.

A man behind her chuckled. "Yes, I've heard there are many beauties in Moanna." Rin turned to look at the man. He was probably in his late thirties and was obviously a warrior, not a diplomat. After a moment of silence, the man spoke, "I'm sorry to have interrupted. I'll await my turn with Lady Rin."

Rin raised her eyebrows at the comment. "It's alright." She turned to the siblings from Moanna. "Are you staying for a few days?" The three nodded. "We'll have time to catch up more later. It's been great talking to you." The three returned to their seats, and Rin turned to the man. She wouldn't have blown them off, but this man wasn't someone she had met before. _If a new human village is willing to talk with me, I have to give them my utmost attention._

"Forgive me for being rude," the man said. "I have been waiting to meet you. I must say, I didn't think you'd be so young."

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Forgive me, but I'm not sure who you are."

The man smiled. "Sorry. I am Akio of the Nagano clan."

The woman froze. _The __**General**__ Nagano that Sesshomaru fought against?_ She immediately looked down to see if he had some form of weapon in his hand. "The same Nagano who lead the demon slayer army?" she asked cautiously. She didn't see any sort of weapon.

"I didn't lead the demon slayer movement, My Lady, but sadly I was a general in the army. I was responsible for sending a lot of young men to their deaths."

She frowned. "What brings you here tonight?" she asked.

"I – Lord Sesshomaru." The man bowed, and Rin turned to see Sesshomaru had come down to join her. _He must see Nagano as a threat also. _The demon lord gave a short nod in acknowledgment. Nagano turned back to Rin."My lord, Kobo of Doami, received your invitation, but decided not to attend. He asked if I'd like to go in his place since I had previously met Lord Sesshomaru. I agreed, and a few others who were previously of the demon slayer movement came also. We have nothing but the utmost respect for you, Lord Sesshomaru. You allowed many of us to live when we expected to die." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and then back to the man. She had heard all about the battle from him, and so Nagano's statement made sense. She was still suspicious of him though. "Not to be so forward, but may we talk in private?" he asked.

Rin looked up at her lord. He narrowed his eyes and regarded the human man for a moment. "Come." The demon turned pulling Rin with and headed back to the front. She noticed that he purposely put himself between her and Nagano. They returned to their seats. Taro, who had been sitting in her seat, hopped up and sat down on the floor. Rin put her finger to her lips as she walked past him. He nodded understanding that she didn't want him to say anything. Nagano knelt down beside her chair facing her, and Sesshomaru moved his chair further away from the table so he was sitting beside her and within striking distance of Nagano.

She saw Isas come stand beside her lord. "Good to see you General." The human man returned the greeting.

"What did you wish to discuss?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone. Rin easily got the impression that her mate also didn't fully trust the human man.

Nagano glanced out across the room and then looked back up at them. "Those who came with me are from a few different villages. I trust the men who came with me from Doami, but some of the others I don't...especially Doniko. He never liked how you demons cleaned up our army."

"You think they came here for revenge?" Rin asked.

"They'd be idiots," Isas added.

Nagano shook his head. "I don't know what they are planning. I just don't trust them and wanted to warn you."

"And why should we trust you?" Rin asked. She saw Sesshomaru glance in her direction and then look back at Nagano.

"You have no reason to," he admitted softly.

"We parted as allies My Lady," Isas interjected. "I trust the General fully."

Rin blinked up at the guard and then looked to Sesshomaru. "I agree," the demon lord said after a moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nagano shifted on his stool. Lady Rin had one of the servants bring him one after they had been talking for a while. He was surprised at the woman. _She wants nothing more than to unite the people of her lands. This isn't about politics or power. She just wants to preserve the subjects of the Western Lands. _Once Nagano had revealed that he knew detailed information about most of the human villages that had been a part of demon slayer movement, the woman had a servant bring her a map of the Western Lands. She had spread it across the table and was taking notes. "So Daimayu is now being ruled by Lord Ryouta?"

Nagano nodded. "He's not sympathetic to the demon slayers. He saw what the fighting did to his village under Kanemi's rule."

"Perhaps we could use him," Isas said. "If he can see the logic to stop the demon slayer movement, perhaps he could help change the mind of the villages who are pushing for another campaign against the demons." Nagano nodded.

"Do you think they are in possession of a Yamka?" Lady Rin asked.

"It's unlikely," he responded. "There are few Yamka left, and I'm not sure where they are being kept."

"Okay, who else?" The lady looked at him. He could see the determination and fire in her eyes. This wasn't some child's dream. _She won't stop at anything to bring peace to these lands...even if it means fighting against everyone who is working against that peace._

"That's all I have for now My Lady. I'll be sure to keep you updated with any new information I find."

She smiled. "I thank you for all of your help." She motioned to the map. "There's no price I could put on the information you've given me, but I'll give you anything you ask within my power."

Nagano was surprised at the offer. _What is it that I want...?_ "I...is it inappropriate of me to ask for a position in your castle?"

The surprise was evident on Lady Rin's face, and Lord Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. They were silent for a moment. "What position are you asking for?" Lord Sesshomaru finally asked.

"I can help network those human villages; perhaps even introduce the nearby demons to them. I've simply lost everything I have and am looking for a new place to serve." Nagano nervously looked back and forth between the dog demon and the woman.

"Why did you join the demon slayers Nagano?" she asked.

He blinked in surprise at the question. He hadn't talked about it in a long time. "Doami was attacked by demons about four years ago. My wife and children were among those who died in the attack. When I learned of a movement against the demons, I decided to join to get my revenge." He looked down at his hands. "There were times I re-thought my decision. We attacked the demon villages in the same way my village had been attacked. Some days I even felt guilty, but it had been too late to turn back. I would have been treated like a traitor if I left."

"I'm sorry about your family," Lady Rin said quietly. "What makes you think that you won't be treated like a traitor if you work for us?"

He looked up at the woman. "I'm already considered a traitor by most because I surrendered to Lord Sesshomaru." He scoffed. "Sadly, even some of the families of the men who were saved in that battle see me as a traitor. Some are still loyal to me, like the men who came with me today, and I still have a strong reputation among the men who used to serve under me. They trust me and know I wouldn't be loyal to a demon who threatened us in any way."

"I will consider it," Lord Sesshomaru responded. The demon lord stood up and offered his hand to Lady Rin. He pulled her up after she took it. "Isas, we are retiring for the night."

"We'll talk more tomorrow Nagano," Lady Rin responded. "Have one of the servants show you to a room when you are ready to rest for the night."

He stood and bowed to the couple. "Thank you." He turned to head back towards his table after they left, but the guard, Isas, stopped him.

"Look," he motioned to the map and sat down on one of the stools. "This village here is near to a village of fox demons."

Nagano nodded and sat beside him. Isas was pointing to Wakuri. "They often will play tricks on the villagers. They've tried to chase them off many times, but the foxes always come back."

Isas smiled showing off his fangs. "The fox demons have to take training to learn illusions. Their tests involve tricking people in order to pass."

"I didn't know that."

"Most humans don't. I bet the two villages could come to some agreement where the fox demons perform their tests of illusions on the human children. It would be a source of entertainment for the children. That way, the villagers would know when the tricks were coming and the foxes would have a heck of a time trying to think up new illusions in order to trick them."

Nagano nodded. "It would also teach the Wakuri villagers that the tricks are merely harmless illusions. They would know what they looked like and would learn not to fear them."

"You got it." Isas looked back to the map. "Here." He pointed to another spot.

"That's Erize."

The demon nodded. "There's a demoness who lives close to there who grows a rare herb."

"Yes, the Erize villagers call that forest the 'Red Forest' because anyone who goes in there dies shortly after coming back out. I know they've tried to lure the demon out a few times in order to kill her. The attempts have never been successful," Nagano wondered if Isas was just telling him this to inform him, or if there was another reason.

Isas frowned. "The deaths aren't caused by Moeki. The herb she grows is fatal to humans if they come in contact with the plants." Nagano frowned and wondered why she had never been ordered to stop growing the herbs then. "But," Isas continued, "when the herb is diluted, it can be a cure to many human illnesses. She sells the medicine to the humans at Shinakio."

The human man didn't know how to respond. "I-I didn't know that."

"You see. Right there are two examples of how the humans and demons misunderstand each other. If you could help me think up some more ways to clear up the chaos in the Western Lands, I can guarantee you that Lady Rin will give you the position as her adviser."

Nagano blinked. "Adviser?"

"Lord Sesshomaru had Lord Karasaya and Lady Rin as his advisers for a long time. Lord Karasaya would inform him of information he had on the demons, and Lady Rin would do the same for the humans. Lord Sesshomaru would send the two of them to clear up misunderstandings like this all the time." Isas leaned back on the stool. "I've been given Lord Karasaya's spot as adviser since he is now leading the dog demons. Lady Rin has yet to select someone to advise them on the humans of the Western Lands."

He turned it over in his mind. "I'd be very interested in a position like that." _I could save some lives...perhaps even make up for the young men I sent to their deaths in battle._

The dog demon smiled. "Good. The best part is that you get to work with me all the time." He shrugged. "Or maybe that's the worst part," he added with a chuckle. "Let's see what else we can come up with."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru followed his mate into their room and slid the door shut behind him. He stopped short as the woman spun around and threw her arms around his neck. Before he had a chance to move, she pressed her lips hard against his. The demon placed his hands on her lower back and held her against him. She let up after a moment. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to her bright red lips tainted with rouge. He licked his lips to catch the remainder of her taste there. The woman pushed away from him and walked towards her wardrobe. "I think it went well." Sesshomaru remained still, but his eyes followed her every move. "If Nagano can prove to be trustworthy, he'd be a great asset to us." The woman leaned her swords against the wooden closet and untied the sash to her outer kimono. She turned around to face him. "Thank you for letting me put this together. I hope we can form some kind of alliance between these villages." She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and turned around again to hang the garment. Her red, inner kimono was thin enough that he could easily make out her undergarments beneath the fabric. With super speed, the demon lord crossed the distance between the door and his mate. He moved his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on her neck and deeply inhaled her scent. "Sesshomaru..."

"Hmm," his lips brushed against her skin as he spoke. "You may not be a demon, but you have a strong power Rin. You may be the only creature who is able to successfully unite these lands." He played with the knot of the sash holding her inner kimono on.

Rin leaned back and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She smiled. "I'm only powerful because of you."

Sesshomaru moved his hands to her sides and down her hips and thighs. He moved from her neck to her ear. "No, you have a natural charisma that no one can withstand." He placed a kiss on her ear lobe. "That's how you were able to catch the most powerful demon in these lands," he whispered into her ear. "That's why he can't resist you."

Rin turned to face him and pressed her mouth against his. He closed his eyes. He felt her begin to take off his armor, but her lips left his for only moments at a time. He opened his eyes when he felt his breastplate come off. He took off the spiked shoulder armor and dropped it to the ground as the human woman pushed herself against him. Sesshomaru pulled the sash to her kimono loose and moved his hands under the soft fabric to rest on her hips. His attraction to the woman overtook him. He roughly pushed her up against the wardrobe and pressed his mouth against hers. "Sesshomaru..." the woman breathed faintly between kisses. He relaxed his grip, and moved his hands down to her thighs. He pushed against the wardrobe again pinning her between the demon and the piece of furniture. He lifted her off of the ground, and her legs came up around him. His lips left hers and moved to her neck. Sesshomaru kissed down across her right shoulder and then back down against her breastbone. Rin let out a soft moan, and he felt her move her fingers through his hair. The demon realized he couldn't reach her breasts from their current position and decided to move. He took a step away from the furniture, and Rin clung to him to keep her balance.

He moved to the bed and lightly flopped the woman down. He climbed above her and the woman giggled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

She gave him a bright smile. "I love seeing you like this." He raised an eyebrow. Rin laughed again and twisted her lips into a sly smile. "It's the one time Lord Sesshomaru can't keep his cool."

The demon lord slid his hands up her arms pushing them up above her head. He held her wrists down so she couldn't move. "You're not in any position to be making insults," he said in a mock-threatening tone.

"We'll see." Rin pushed her legs against his backside making him let go of her to retain his balance. The woman slid out from under him and moved to kneel beside him on the bed. She pushed on his side. He offered no resistance and turned onto his back. The woman repositioned herself so she was sitting on his lap in a kneeling position with her legs on either side of his midsection. She leaned down so her nose was inches from his. Sesshomaru felt his heart quicken. "Don't forget," she said seductively and moved to his ear. "You taught me to use my strengths against you...one of them being _flexibility._" She kissed his ear and moved down his neck. He let out a soft growl. Her hands moved across his chest, and she pushed back his shirt. Sesshomaru moved his fingers through her hair. He stopped though as he met resistance. The woman pushed against his chest and sat up in his lap. She smiled at him and pulled out the combs holding up her hair. She shook it out and smiled. Sesshomaru sat up. He placed his hands on the woman's shoulders and pushed down her red kimono. Rin smiled and helped him remove the rest of her clothing. He stood up and removed the rest of his own. He turned back to look at Rin. His mate was sprawled out across the bed with a smile on her face. _Beautiful._ Sesshomaru lowered himself on top of her. She laughed and pushed his hair back so she could see.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "I love you."

The demon lord looked down at the woman who had loved him for most of her life. It brought him nothing but happiness to know he'd have her for the rest of his. "I love you Rin." He kissed her hard and began to make love to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Forgive me Isas, but I need a break. I don't know about you demons, but we humans need to sleep every once in a while."

Isas nodded at Nagano. "I apologize. I believe most of those who came with you have already retired for the night." The dog demon looked around the room. A large group of the humans had left a little while ago. There were only a few humans and demons still sitting around the room talking.

The human man stood. "We'll be sure to continue this discussion tomorrow."

Isas nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." He watched as Nagano walked down towards the room's exit. A few of the other humans stood as he walked by. Isas narrowed his eyes as one of the men lifted his bow.

"Stop!" Isas jumped over the table. He watched as the panther demon, Kaito, fell with an arrow in his chest. _That was a sacred arrow! These men are priests? _Isas ran to where Kaito was. "Take cover," he shouted to the other demons sitting there.

"What are you doing Doniko?" Nagano yelled. "Sesshomaru spared our lives once! He won't do it again!"

"I vowed to stop these demons Nagano," one of the other men said. "Do you think I would give up this opportunity? We were invited into the demons' lair."

"And we're all going to die here!" Nagano shouted back.

The other man, Doniko, smiled and turned to the archer who had shot Kaito. "Fire at will."

Isas lunged at the man knowing full well that if any more of the humans were priests, he wouldn't make it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin gasped for breath. "Are you finished for the evening?"

She smiled and looked to her left. Her mate was lying on his side looking down at her. "Just need a break," she replied. Sesshomaru gave her soft smile. Rin felt her heart skip a beat. She had thought that she had known everything there was to know about Sesshomaru – how he fought, how to tell his thoughts through his eyes, all the things he said meant when he didn't say anything – but she hadn't seen this side of the demon until he took her as his mate. _Now I know how loving he can be._ The woman wiped her lips and laughed at the rouge that was on her fingers. She turned and rubbed her fingers across Sesshomaru's lips. "It's not your color," she laughed. She had left traces of the make-up down the side of his face and his neck.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and rubbed the back of his hand against his face. "I suppose not," he said seeing the red rouge on his hand.

Rin uncovered herself, got up out of the bed, and went to the pitcher of water on her vanity. She took a washcloth and returned to her mate. "May I?" The demon gave her a slight nod, and the woman moved on top of him. She wiped the coloring off of his face, neck, and ears. Rin let out a yelp as she felt him grab her breasts. "Hey!" She leaned back and gave Sesshomaru a mock-scowl.

The demon didn't show any emotion on his face. He raised his eyebrows and said, "What am I supposed to do when you bring them that close?" The corner of his lip curled up, and Rin shook her head. She slapped his chest with the washcloth and stood up.

"You're not funny," she said with a smile. She walked back to the vanity and rinsed out the washcloth.

"So you keep telling me," he replied. Rin began to wipe the remaining make-up off her face in the dim candlelight. "Yet you still laugh." She looked at him in the mirror. He was watching her backside. _I knew he was going to say that._ She finished and put the washcloth back in the water. The woman turned around to find that Sesshomaru was no longer watching her but was looking at the door. "What is-"

"Rin, down!" he yelled. The woman moved behind the vanity in a flash. An arrow flew past and landed in the wardrobe a few inches away from her. _We're under attack! _The vanity was between her and the door, but she was still able to see the bed from where she was hiding. Sesshomaru jumped up and dodged another arrow. _They're sacred arrows! _Rin felt her heart stop in her chest. She suddenly was frightened for her mate. The demon lord swung his poison whip and took out one black-clad man in front of him. He ducked as another man swung a weapon at him. Rin wasn't able to make out what it was. Sesshomaru came back up with the blankets in his hand. He threw them over them man, and then cut through the whole mess with his poison whip.

Rin stood up to look over the vanity to see if more where coming in. _Shit!_ A man was coming straight towards her. She immediately crouched back down as his sword swung above her head. She jumped back up and grabbed the pitcher off the vanity. She smashed it against the man's head, and he fell to the ground. Rin picked a piece of the pottery up and sliced the man's throat to make sure he wasn't getting back up. She looked up to see Sesshomaru clawing at another figure. She also saw one behind him. "Sesshomaru!" With a flash, the demon spun around and gave the human behind him a dose of poison to his face. The man cried out and fell to the floor.

He secured the door and turned to her. "Are you alright?"

Rin nodded and looked around the room. "They're all humans..."

"Hurry and dress," Sesshomaru ordered. "There may be more of them."

"Yes." She grabbed the red inner kimono she had been wearing earlier and quickly tied the sash in a bow behind her back. She inwardly frowned. The fabric was thin, but she didn't want to waste the time with undergarments. _It will have to do for now._ She handed her mate his shirt and trousers and then fetched their swords. She put Kiryoku in her sash and unsheathed Bakusaiga as Sesshomaru looked out the hallway. "Are there more?"

"Stay behind me," the demon said. Rin frowned at the answer. _So much for peace..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Isas sunk his right claw into the chest of the archer. He ducked down and shook off the man as another swung a sword above his head. The dog demon slashed upwards with his own sword and relieved the attacker of his hand. "Behind you!" Isas recognized Yemon's voice and spun around. He came face to face with a sword lit with a bright blue glow. _It's just like the weapon that killed Hachiuma!_ Isas quickly looked around him and realized he was surrounded. _And if I go up, that other archer will get me with a sacred arrow! These are more than simple demon slayers..._

"Stop this!" Nagano plowed into man holding the sword in front of Isas. The demon didn't waste time. He dove out of the middle of the crowd and rolled across the floor. He turned to see Yemon tackle another .

"Be careful Yemon!" Isas warned. "They're all priests." He saw the second archer aiming at Yemon and threw his sword. The blade drove into one of the archer's eyes.

"Demons, be gone!" The man Nagano identified as Doniko held up a seal and a torrent of spiritual energy flowed out. Isas fell to the ground in pain. The wave washed over him sending a burning sensation across his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru cautiously exited his quarters into the hall. _All the lights have been extinguished. _He could smell the humans there, but they were doing well at hiding in the shadows. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called out.

After a moment, he heard his brother in his quarters a few doors down. "What the hell do you want?" The door slid open on the right. Sesshomaru wasted no time. The light coming out of the room showed him the location of two humans hiding near the floor. The demon swung Raisaiga and both humans fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "What the-"

"The castle is under attack," the demon lord told his brother. "You should check on your children."

"Uh, yeah." The half-demon disappeared into his room and slid the door shut. The hall was pitch black once again.

Sesshomaru sniffed at the air and listened. "I know you are here." He couldn't tell how many humans were still hiding there, but he could hear the heartbeats and breathing of at least a half a dozen.

The door to Inuyasha's room slid open once again. "Sesshomaru? Are you there?" His sister-in-law stepped into the doorway. Sesshomaru caught movement and leaped forward. He slid the door shut in Kagome's face and swung around to strike one of the humans.

"You're surrounded now," a voice said to his left. He caught the light of a weapon to his right. _They're all trained in the spiritual arts? _He felt the air begin to crackle with the spiritual energy that was building.

Sesshomaru could make out the figures from the glow of their weapons. _There are at least two dozen... _He swung out his left hand and cut through them with his poison whip. He heard bodies hit the floor, but saw many hadn't fallen. "Be still," a voice said in front of him. Suddenly, a pulse of spiritual energy surged through the hallway. The dog demon was momentarily stunned. _This isn't enough to stop_ _**me**__!_ He let out a growl and fought against the energy. As he felt himself breaking free, and sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder. He looked there to find a glowing sword imbedded there. _They dare try to purify me?_

"Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice called out. Through the dim glow, he saw the priest in front of him light up under Bakusaiga's attack. The green, demonic energy engulfed him. The man fell down and the spiritual pulse ended. Behind him was the silhouette of a woman and a sword in his back. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat as he realized his mate was surrounded by his enemies. He slid the door behind him back open. He saw Rin duck and hide her face from the light. The demon launched himself at the woman. He caught her and fell to the floor putting himself above her. He swung his poison whip above his head. The smell of human blood was bitter. Sesshomaru hated it.

Inuyasha dove out into the hallway helping fight off any more attackers that were nearby. Sesshomaru got back to his feet. He motioned for Rin to remain on the ground behind him. The demon moved beside his brother, and the pair swung their swords at the humans further down the hallway. The light from their attacks was bright enough that Sesshomaru could make out the remaining humans there. He inwardly frowned. _There are dozens of them. Most of the humans who came here tonight must have been part of this. _The light faded away and nothing else moved.

"Take this Rin." Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome come out with a pair of lighted candles. The women began to relight the candles in the hallway. The demon watched his mate. Rin looked pale. _She's come to the same conclusion I have._ The woman closed her eyes, and Sesshomaru could smell the tears coming down her cheeks.

"My Lord! What's happened?" he turned at Karasaya's voice to find him and Takahiro down at the end of the hallway. Ami and Rei stood in the doorway of the room that had been assigned to Karasaya. Both looked disgusted at the mess.

Takahiro walked towards the stairwell. "It sounds like there's more going on downstairs," he said before Sesshomaru could answer Karasaya's question.

The demon lord turned back around as he pulled out the blade that was still stuck in his shoulder. He was careful to hide the injury from Rin. He didn't want her to worry. "Stay up here Rin."

"No," the woman shook her head. "I'm going down with you. This is battle is my fault." Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. He could tell in her face that she was heartbroken. It was the same look she had given him when he had left her with the old woman, Kaede, all those years ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yemon braced himself against the attack. _It feels like I'm being hit with lightening. How do I fight this?_ He forced his eyes open and saw two humans trying to fight off the demon slayers. One of them was the man that had been sitting with Isas. _So it doesn't effect humans? _The pair wasn't having much luck getting to the priest who held up the seal. He continued to watch as the one human went down with a chest wound. _Rin was right...the humans can't be taken lightly...how do they have this power over us?_ The demon began to feel sick, and his vision began to blur.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin followed Sesshomaru down the stairwell. She stopped as the demons in front of her did. "What is it?" she asked.

"They're using another spiritual attack," Sesshomaru replied. She looked around him to see Karasaya brace himself against the wall.

_Well, it doesn't effect me. _"Move," she ordered the demons. She pushed past her mate, and ran toward the great room.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice called after her.

The woman ran into the great room. She felt her eyes go wide as she witnessed the scene there. Every demon in the room was on the ground crying out in pain. About a dozen humans were going from demon to demon and silencing them. Four other humans, Nagano included, were trying to stop them. She saw a man holding up a seal and assumed that's what was holding the demons down. She headed towards the group and swung Bakusaiga. The sword's green energy surged towards the humans, but it was only enough to cut down two of the men. The others noticed her and rushed to attack her. The woman pulled Kiryoku from her sash and began to swing the two swords around her. She was faster than the other humans thanks to Bakusaiga's power, but due to the number of them, she was having trouble keeping them at bay. They began to back her further away from the demon slayer who was holding up the seal. Rin frowned and swung outwards with Kiryoku and Bakusaiga with all of her might. The two blades crossed in front of her sending out a wave of demonic energy. The attack successfully took out five more of the men, but the other attackers had dodged it. She swung her swords again to distract them. The two attackers in front of her ducked down. Rin ran forward and leaped up onto their backs and jumped over. She ran toward the man with the seal. Halfway there, she fell to the ground in pain. She looked over her shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of her back on the lower right side. He woman tried to get back up. _I'm almost there!_ It was too much for her, and she fell back to her knees.

A loud growl echoed through the room, and Rin saw a flash of silver fly above her. It smashed into the demon slayer sending out the spiritual attack, and both flew through the wall. _Sesshomaru!_ She didn't have time to follow him because the men she had been fighting earlier were coming back towards her. She fought to stand to her feet.

"I'll protect you My Lady," Nagano came in front of her and began to fight the attackers. Rin picked up her swords and began to help him. The pain slowly began to fade as she held Bakusaiga. Realizing that it could put Sesshomaru in danger, she quickly dropped the sword and fought only with Kiryoku. Karasaya and Takahiro were there in moments to finish slaying the humans. Rin left them to finish off the attackers and headed towards the hole in the wall. She ran outside to find Sesshomaru had transformed. The giant, white dog held the priest under his paw and was growling down at him.

"Are more on their way here?" Sesshomaru growled down at the man. The man looked dumbfounded and didn't respond. "Answer me!" The woman looked behind her as Nagano and a few others came out of the building.

"That's Sesshomaru's true form?" one of the other human men asked Nagano. Rin assumed he was a friend and on their side.

"Sesshomaru," Rin called out. _The humans here need to learn that not only should they fear Sesshomaru, but they should respect him also. _The great dog demon looked down at her. His eyes widened, and he shrunk into his smaller form.

"You're injured," he said as he quickly moved towards her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I think you've scared him half to death."

"He's a fool to think he could assassinate me." The demon lord approached the human man once again.

"Doniko," Nagano called out from beside Rin. "If you value your life or even the lives of those back in your village, your family's, you should answer him."

The man, Doniko, moved his eyes from Sesshomaru to Nagano. He narrowed them and sneered. "You are a traitor Nagano!" Sesshomaru waved his hand, and his poison whip cut through the man. Rin was surprised at his actions.

The demon lord looked at her and then at the rest of the crowd. "His acts were punishable by death. Are any of the other attackers left alive?"

"No," Karasaya responded. "Many of our friends and allies have lost their lives also." Rin felt her heart sink in her chest.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Those responsible for the attack have been punished." He looked at Nagano. "No one else needs to fear repercussions."

Nagano nodded. "Thank you."

The demon lord turned back to the corpse on the ground. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" Rin turned to see her sister-in-law further down in the crowd to her left.

"Can you destroy this?" He kicked at the seal on the ground.

"I can try." Kagome went and picked up the seal. "If nothing else, I can probably drain the spiritual energy from – Rin, you're hurt!" The woman rushed to her. "We need to get that arrow out."

"I'm alright," Rin said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Inside now. Remove the arrow Kagome."

The crowd moved out of their way as Kagome ushered Rin back inside. Ori brought stools for her and Sesshomaru to sit on. Haya entered the room with a green kimono in her arms. "Here My Lady. What you're wearing is much too thin."

"Let's get this arrow out first," Kagome said from behind her. Rin sat down and Sesshomaru sat beside her on her right facing her. She noticed a burn on Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

"Your shoulder..."

"It will heal," the demon said.

Yemon came up to her holding Bakusaiga. "Your sword My Lady." Rin smiled up at him. _He looks sick. That spiritual attack must have really been strong._ She waited to take the sword from his hands.

Suddenly, the pain returned to her back. "The arrow is out!" Kagome yelled. Rin took the sword from Yemon and clutched it against her. Slowly, the pain subsided. She looked to her mate. He sat there with no emotion on his face not betraying the secret that Bakusaiga was draining his energy. _He's much stronger than I could ever be._ Rin stood up and put on the kimono that Haya had brought her.

"Where is Nagataka?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You've got me," Isas said angrily.

"I'm here," a low voice said from the back of the room. The dog demon moved forward.

With a burst of speed, Sesshomaru was up and punched Nagataka square in the nose. "Where were your guards?"

The dog demon looked up from the floor where he had landed. "Forgive me My Lord. Most of the guests had retired for the night. I dismissed the guards for the evening. I left Yemon here to guard the great hall. It is his fault that the fighting broke out."

"Why you!" Yemon began to yell. Rin placed her hand on his shoulder warning him to stop.

"I'm removing you as the Head of the Guard," Isas said. "I thought you were ready; I was wrong." He turned to Sesshomaru. "With your permission My Lord, I'd like to appoint Masajun to the position." Sesshomaru nodded, and Yemon let out a scoff. Rin squeezed his shoulder. "I'll allow you to decide his punishment for this failure," Isas continued.

"The decision is Rin's," Sesshomaru responded.

The woman frowned. She didn't want to decide Nagataka's punishment. A woman caught her eye, and Rin moved towards her. One of their allies, Lady Ane, sat with tears in her eyes. _No, not Kaito!_ The bargain between Ane and Kaito had been one of Rin's greatest successes."Where's Lord Kaito?" Rin asked.

"He was one of the first to be...executed," Isas said. Ane nodded at his statement. "There's no body left when a demon is purified like that."

Rin closed her eyes. _This has been a complete failure._ She reopened her eyes and looked at Nagataka. "With Kaito's death, you've jeopardized the relationship between the humans of Ane's village and the panther demons. Your punishment is to go to those villages and be a servant to them. If for any reason the alliance between the two villages breaks, I'll personally put you to death. If you can successfully protect that alliance, perhaps you can retain your position as a guard in a few centuries."

"What kind of punishment is that?" Nagataka snapped.

Sesshomaru growled. "It's final. Go to the panther demons and tell them their lord is dead and his blood is on your hands." Nagataka gave him a glare and then left the room.

"Kaito was well respected," Ane said. "They'll kill him."

"So be it," Sesshomaru responded.

Rin sank back down on the stool and buried her face into her hands. "Someone tell me who else is missing. I need to notify their villages."

"We'll have a list for you by morning Lady Rin," Karasaya said. "You should rest." Rin nodded.

"Can you identify the humans Nagano? We'll return their bodies to their villages also."

"I will try Lady Rin," he responded. "My Lady?" Rin looked up at him and set her hands on her lap. "You aren't going to launch a counterattack against the humans?"

She shook her head. "As Sesshomaru said, those responsible have been taken care of. I'm not interested in going to war; I'm trying to stop it."

Nagano sank to one knee and bowed to her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You've earned my respect My Lady." He looked up to Sesshomaru. "Never have I seen leadership like yours. I have no doubt that the two of you will be able to unite these lands."

Rin looked to the floor. "As long as it doesn't end in more fighting...more deaths..."

"Don't tell me you're giving up." She looked up at Karasaya. "We've worked too hard towards this."

"Maybe I can't do it without you," she said softly.

Karasaya frowned. He looked between her and Lord Sesshomaru. He came in front of her and crouched down to look her in the eyes. She looked back and forth between his golden eyes. "Rin," he said softly. "What we did before, forming treaties between humans and demons, that was all you." She shook her head. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Yes it was Rin. You don't need me." He smiled. "You know Sesshomaru better than even I do. I think you two will be able to do a better job together than you and I ever did. Do you agree?" Rin turned towards her lord. He was looking down at her. _But, can he show compassion? _She was silent for a moment. _Yes, I died to teach him compassion. How could he forget that? _Not really convinced, she nodded to Karasaya. "See," he said. "The two of you will be able to build this empire – a place where humans and demons can live together. I believe in both of you." He stood up and walked back to Ami.

"Karasaya, help me clean this up. I suggest the rest of you retire for the night. I'll be sure to have all the guards on duty immediately," Isas said.

Rin saw Sesshomaru offer his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. "Walk with me." She held onto his hand as his led her outdoors to the garden. He let go her hand and stooped down. She watched the demon in confusion as he picked a handful of flowers. He turned around and handed them to her. The woman took them, and he stepped away. He turned and looked up at the crescent moon. Rin buried her nose in the fresh flowers and took a deep breath. They smelled wonderful.

"I don't understand."

Sesshomaru didn't turn back towards her. "Am I not capable of an act of kindness?" Rin felt guilty at his comment. She inwardly frowned. _I know him better than that._

"No, you are capable, but you are also precise. You do everything for a reason." She saw his eyes turn towards her and then move back to look at the sky.

"Why did you used to give me flowers Rin?"

She looked at her demon in surprise. The moonlight lit up his hair and put a shine to his eyes. The soft summer breeze lightly tossed around his hair and the sleeves of his shirt. She looked down at her flowers. "I wanted to see you smile...and I loved you."

"Back then, did you believe that you would ever see me smile or that I would ever return your love?" Rin's breath caught in her throat. She looked over at Sesshomaru in surprise. He stood unmoving with his eyes closed. After a moment, he opened his golden eyes and looked at her. "I gave you the flowers Rin because I wanted to see you smile and because I love you." Rin felt tears forming in her eyes. The demon came back towards her. He stopped in front of her, but didn't reach out for her. "You thought it was impossible for me to love you, but you were wrong. Now you think it is impossible to unite these lands, but you are wrong." He turned away from her again.

"I'm sorry." She looked down at the flowers in shame. She didn't want to look at him because she knew she had hurt his feelings and his pride. "I didn't mean to doubt you in front of everyone. I'm just scared. It's easy for Karasaya to get people to listen."

"I am not Karasaya. You will have to be. It is my job to protect you and to threaten when necessary." Rin thought back to the encounter they had with the forest demonesses. "It is _your_ job to unite these lands."

"But wouldn't it be easier for _you_ to wipe out the humans and just take these lands back for the dog demons? Why would you even bother with the humans?" Rin sniffed and saw a few of her tears fall unto the flowers she was holding. "You're strong enough to get rid of all of them and have the empire you've always wanted!"

She felt Sesshomaru grab her cheeks, and he tipped her head up to look at him. "I am going to have a half-demon heir, and if anything were to take my life, he will rule these lands. It is our duty as his parents to secure this empire for him. There will be enemies Rin. We will have to kill and fight every once in a while, but maybe my children won't have to."

Rin was dumbfounded at his words. She took a step back from him and took a deep breath. "I know you better than that Sesshomaru. Is following me around trying to make peace treaties really what you want to do?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No. I want to wipe out every piece of human filth from these lands. Perhaps I'd wipe out the lesser demons while I'm at it," he said with a growl. He turned away from her once again. She looked over his face. The turmoil was apparent on it. _There's no point for him to hide his emotions from me. He knows I'd be able to see through the mask._

"But you'd be willing to go with me, to protect me, to prepare these lands for your children?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and smiled. She had always respected Sesshomaru, loved him, but she had also known to fear his power. She had just symbolically tamed the beast. _All that power is not as strong as his love for me...or maybe it's his love for me that makes him so powerful. _She wiped the tears from her eyes and then placed her hand on Bakusaiga's hilt. She smiled at the sword's creator. "Sesshomaru?" He looked back at her from the corner of his eye. "Follow me if you so choose."

He was silent and unmoving for a long time. Finally, he turned to her. "You believe you can unite these lands?"

"Only if you go with me. I can't do it without you."

"You." He paused. Rin raised her eyebrows waiting for him to continue. "It wasn't that he didn't have the courage. You are what my father was missing. We will succeed where he did not." He stepped close to her and placed his hands on her sides. She looked into the demon's bright golden eyes. "That is what I want to do." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I will follow you My Lady."

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a deeper, more passionate one. She smiled when their lips parted. "We'll unite these lands like your father wanted. I'll build your empire for you."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her neck. "And give me children." The woman smiled.

"Of course." Sesshomaru gave her a small smile in return and then scooped her up in his arms. Rin laughed and clutched onto him so she wouldn't fall. With little effort, the demon leaped up onto the balcony of their room and carried her to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dad! Someone's coming!" Reiji Doniko looked up at his son. The boy came tearing through the field with his sister trailing behind him.

"Watch where you step."

"But Dad! I think they are demons!" Reiji sat down this spade and walked towards his house.

"Go inside," he told the children. "Tell your mother to stay in there with you." The man ushered the children into the house a picked up his staff. He and his brother had been trained as priests from childhood. He had decided to pick up farming and protected the village when necessary. His brother instead joined a war effort to stop the demons.

He walked towards the path to see a man on a horse pulling a cart behind him. Behind that was a dragon demon holding a human woman and what appeared to be a dog demon. A fourth man, also a dog demon, walked beside them. "Is this the Doniko homestead?" the human man asked.

"It is." Reiji suddenly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. The cart was full of bodies. "I am Reiji Doniko."

The man dismounted and walked towards him. "I am Akio Nagano. I have the-"

"Nagano? I've heard of you," Reiji said. "My brother told me you were a traitor allying with the demons that attacked you." He glanced at the demons standing there and back at Nagano. "He told me that you cost them the-"

"Enough," Nagano said. "Torao Doniko only cared about killing demons. I care about making these lands safe." Reiji blinked at the statement. "If there is a demon who shares the same goal as I do, he is not my enemy."

He looked at the demons behind Nagano. "I-I understand." Unlike his brother, Reiji did believe some demons still protected them from evil.

The woman had come down from the dragon demon and walked up to them. She was young, maybe only twenty, but she carried a pair of swords and had a strong determination on her face. She was also very lovely. "I am sorry that we've met under such circumstances," she said. "We've come to return your brother's body."

Reiji felt like he had been kicked in the gut. _Torao..._ It made sense now. Nagano had probably requested to return the bodies of his fallen men, and the dog demons were there to escort him. He would probably be killed once he had finished his task. _A shame – the woman will probably be killed too._ "I am sorry that his foolish attempt at revenge had cost him his life."

"Revenge?" the woman asked.

Reiji raised an eyebrow. "Torao said he was there when the dog demons killed his leader. He had gathered about fifty priests from various villages to go to Sesshomaru's castle. He thought they would be able to kill Sesshomaru. Were you not one of the priests he recruited?"

The woman shook her head. "No. I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Rin."

"Mate?" Reiji looked up at the demon who was still sitting on the dragon. _This is – this is Lord Sesshomaru? _His heart sped up. _Are they here to get their revenge for Tarao's attack?_

The woman nodded. "I am sorry that..." She paused. "This whole thing was my fault. I thought that the humans and demons of these lands were ready to come to terms so we could have peace. I was wrong. We're not ready yet, but – but I'm still going to work towards this goal."

"You blame yourself for my brother's assassination attempt at your mate?" he asked in disbelief.

Lady Rin nodded. "I lost many friends that night, humans and demons. I can't let something like that happen again."

Reiji frowned. He was completely confused. "You came here to return my brother's body and apologize? That's why you are here?" She nodded.

He looked to Nagano. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being a traitor. My brother's description of Sesshomaru was very different than the one I see here."

The dog demons had come to join the conversation. The taller one, Sesshomaru, stood close to the woman. "Your brother and his men killed five humans and eleven demons in my home. His actions have set Rin's efforts at uniting the Western Lands back erasing years of her work. If he had been successful at killing me, would you have seen his actions as honorable?"

Reiji looked over Sesshomaru. He looked like a god built for killing and destruction. The human woman at his side was a fierce contradiction to him. She looked like a guardian of peace and justice in her white kimono. _These two are going to unite the humans and demons?_ Something told him that they could do it. "No, I would not have seen that as honorable."

Lord Sesshomaru nodded. "He died at my hands. None of my dog demons were able to get close to him. I see _that_ as honorable."

Reiji frowned at his brother's killer. "No, nothing about this was honorable." He turned to the woman. "You have no reason to apologize for your efforts. _I_ apologize to _you_ on my brother's behalf. I am sorry that some humans are too stubborn to see that demons can be friends."

Lady Rin smiled. "You, Reiji Doniko, are an honorable man. May your brother find peace in the afterlife." He nodded his thanks.

"We will help you bury him if you'd like," the other dog demon said from beside the cart.

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin watched the scene before her. It was very surreal. _We are mourning with our attacker's family. It feels odd._ It was also symbolic for her. It was like they were finally putting the demon slayer army to rest. Reiji had had his family come join them. He even told his son to help dig the grave. Rin held onto Sesshomaru's hand as Isas, Nagano, and Reiji placed the body into the ground. Reiji said a few words about his brother, and then the dirt was piled back into the hole. "Let this be a lesson to you," Reiji said. He knelt beside the grave and put an arm around his son's waist. "Revenge is foolish, and it is okay to surrender when you were wrong to begin fighting in the first place."

"That is very true," Nagano said. He stood near the grave with his eyes closed.

Rin looked over at her mate as he let go of her hand and held his left arm before him. He flexed his fingers. "Even the strongest have surrendered at one point," he said softly. The woman smiled realizing he was talking about his battle against Inuyasha. The humans heard it though, and a look of surprise crossed both Nagano's and Reiji's faces.

"And sometimes your enemies will become your best friends," she said with a smile. Sesshomaru sent her a glare. She laughed and then turned to Reiji. "I am sorry for your loss. Please tell everyone you know that the Western Lands belong to Lord Sesshomaru, and we're going to make sure that the fighting stops."

The human man stood. "I will. I will make sure that the truth, that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin are our honorable protectors, is spread from my village to the others."

"Thank you." They said their goodbyes and set off again. Rin sighed feeling a weight release off of her shoulders. That had been the visit she dreaded the most. The few days that followed the attack had been rough. The guests who had remained at the castle seemed to be on edge. Most returned to their homes right away. Some friends had made it clear that they were still loyal to Sesshomaru even with the failure to protect those who had been killed, but it was only a few. Once they were gone, she and Sesshomaru had set out with Isas and Nagano to return the bodies to their homes, and for those who had been purified, they would notify their people of their deaths.

"The last three all belonged to Kunihiko," Nagano said from atop his horse referring to the three remaining bodies in the cart.

Rin nodded. "We only have the panther demons left to visit after that." She wondered if Nagataka had already notified them that Kaito had been killed or if he had just run. "Then we can return home."

"Home..." Nagano repeated. "I know the last few days have been busy My Lord and Lady, but Isas and I had come up with some ideas to present to you. I hope that we will be able to present them to you before you dismiss me."

"Once we return home, I'd like to sleep somewhere other than AhUn's back," she said with a smile. _Not that sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms is uncomfortable..._ "I promise that we'll listen to your ideas within a few days of returning."

Nagano nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to stay that long."

"You'll be staying permanently," Sesshomaru said. Rin tilted her head back to look up at the dog demon. She had planned on offering Nagano the position as her adviser, but hadn't passed it by her mate yet. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled at him.

"My Lord?" Nagano asked.

Rin turned to the man and smiled. "We have a future to build Nagano. I can't think of another who'd make a better adviser on the humans in these lands than yourself."

The man smiled. "Thank you!"

Isas chuckled. "Good. I need someone to pick on since Karasaya won't be around." Rin laughed.

She felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around her waist. She leaned back into his strong chest. "It won't be easy," he whispered into her ear.

She tilted her head up to look at him. "I know, but I have nothing to fear when you're with me."

He kissed the back of her head. "Know this: I'll stand by you forever."

"Considering I'm immortal now, that's a really long time," she said with a smile.

He showed no emotion on his face, but she could see the love in his eyes. "Forever Rin."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There you are...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait. It took a while to get this chapter just right. Now no crying! I hope to write a sequel, but it might be a while...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I think this story is a success because of _your_ great ideas you guys left in reviews. Thanks!**

**Love you all, and I hope we'll get to share another story together soon!**

**-Rachel**


	19. Sequel Preview!

**A sequel to _Forever with Lord Sesshomaru_ has been posted! Below is a small snippet from the first chapter of _Love Immortal._**

Summary: Kagome discovers that when you time travel things can get pretty messed up. A story about twisting time lines and family Kagome never knew she had in the modern era. How can she have a half demon for a niece? Set in all times and eras and back again. SxR mostly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha. Any original characters, please don't reuse.

_**Love Immortal**_

_**Chapter 1. The Curse of Immortality**_

**Feudal Era – 1574**

_One thing they don't tell you about being immortal is that memories fade, but you never forget pain. You can accept that your friends will age and die, but when it's your fault that they died young, the guilt never leaves you... _Rin wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. She frowned down at her hand to find it was covered in black soot. The ash continued to fall to the ground around Shinakio Village. It would probably fall for days.

"Is anyone else missing?" she heard Isas ask one of the humans behind her.

"I believe everyone has been accounted for...bodies too."


End file.
